


A Crack in the Mask

by DarkandTwistedSisters



Series: We Wear the Mask [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), Awkward Romance, Canon Divergent, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Disney Descendants - Freeform, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Guidance Counselors, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Past Abuse, Plans For The Future, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, fear of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 173,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkandTwistedSisters/pseuds/DarkandTwistedSisters
Summary: Book Two: Separated from everything they know, the core four are 'summoned' to Auradon with instructions to grab the wand. But with T, Deez, and the rest of their friends left behind on the isle, will they follow the path their parents have forced them on? Or will they choose friends over revenge? Find out in our second installment of The Mask Series. Canon Divergence.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second book in our Mask series. If you haven't read We Wear the Mask, you should probably hit that up first. Don't worry, we have over a hundred chapters in the first book, so by the time you make it back here, more chapters will be waiting for you. :)

**Hey Descendants!**

_ **You didn't think that was the end of the story... Did you?** _

**Of course you didn't! But we seriously couldn't resist that call out.**

**Before we can get started though, we have to get a few things out of the way...**

**We do not own any of the Disney Descendants' storylines or characters. We are but humble (Ha!) fans who saw the movies and thought, yeah, these are good... but what if this…**

**(Like, what if we could manage to tie together some or all of the different media canons, and hopefully fill in some plot holes along the way in ways that actually acknowledge each other's existence.) ;)**

**You know, like good fanfiction writers.**

**We are the creators of Deez and T. We also have our own plot we've come up with that has nothing to do with the original canon. Just storyline we thought would be a little more in-depth and accurate to an isle full of evil.**

_But that's another book entirely._

**Once again, we do not own Disney Descendants. It wouldn't have aired on the Disney Channel if we did. So please keep that in mind. If you're not okay reading something that wouldn't be on the Disney Channel, you should look elsewhere.**

**We are Dark and Twisted Sisters, it's our pen name for a reason.**

**Be prepared for a lot of original content up in this #$ #%! We're definitely gonna be sounding off our own canon.**

**We originally weren't going to be covering Auradon since WWTM was just supposed to be a prelude, to the first one at least... But as those of you returning hopefully agree, these aren't the OG Core Four. And things never go as planned both in the story and writing it. So now we're covering our version of the Core Four's trip to Auradon.**

**This book is going to follow the core four (Mal, Jay, Evie, & Carlos) as they navigate life at Auradon Prep. There will be feels, there will be doubts, there will be anger and sadness. There will be blossoming romances.**

* * *

_ **Warnings or Triggers take your pick-** _

**The core four are still from the isle. They will swear. We are unapologetic.**

**There will be talks of past abuse. Mental/Physical/Emotional/Sexual**

**There will be teens stumbling over themselves trying to cope/understand/be there.**

**There will be adults that don't care, and a few that do.**

**There will be bullies.**

_There will be no mention of what's happening on the isle_

**There will be drug use, though we will try to only lightly imply it.**

**This will continue to be a coming of age story, there will be experimentation.**

**There will be some characters that might appear OOC, please call us on it if your worried, but a loose explanation is they all take turns in their grip responses _(__"In the Grip" is when a person gets out of their natural personality type and into a state of their inferior function, which is usually predetermined by stress factors, making these people act differently than they normally would as a result of a high-stress environment.)_**

**However to the converse of that;**

**There will be fluff.**

**There will be hurt/comfort**

**There will be big brother moments**

**There will be hugs from the ice queen**

**There will be fears faced**

**There will be David and Nani**

**There will be plot holes filled**

**And the letter Deez wrote to the King about herself will finally be revealed!**

**And with no further ado, we now proudly present to you, our lovely readers, Book Two: A Crack in the Mask.**


	2. Meet and Stew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Descendants! Welcome back to the next installment of our Mask Series!
> 
> Are you guys as excited that we're back as we are to be back?
> 
> I know we said around Halloween, but we're two impatient bitches. It certainly didn't hurt that someone begged for us to post the new chapter. ;)
> 
> See, we're not complete ass holes. We'd say sorry for leaving you guys on that teaser but… I've never been much of a liar. And we rolled at the comments we received for that maneuver.
> 
> Werewolves181 and FromShadows we appreciate you, and the time you take to leave comments for us. We truly, from the bottom of our hearts, thank you.

Ben wrings his hands nervously as he stands on his tiptoes to look down the drive for the hundredth time in the past five minutes.

It was finally happening.

The moment he'd wanted since he'd first learned about them. The moment he'd been looking forward to for months, if not years.

He was finally going to meet the people he's been fascinated with since he first found the stone tablets. Mal. Jay. Evie. Carlos. He'd read so much about them. Probably knew them better than anyone he considered to be a friend.

"Benni-Boo, I know you must be nervous, and a little excited for some reason-" Audrey takes a deep breath before she fixes a smile on her face, "But you're not showing your best side to the cameras, and you're biting your lips."

Ben frowns as he turns to look at her. Speaking of people he barely knew… Which was strange since he'd grown up with her. "Audrey," He sighs, "You don't have to be here if you don't want to be."

"Oh don't be silly Benni-Boo, of course I have to support you publicly," Audrey giggles as she pats his chest.

Ben forces a smile. "And I appreciate your support." He holds back a grimace. If he were being honest with himself he could admit he was just as bad as everyone else, with their polite smiles, insincere accolades, ulterior motives, and manipulation. It got old pretending to be someone else constantly. Having to constantly question who your real friends were and who was just trying to climb the social ladder. He was better at navigating the social circles than most, and could usually see people for who they were and what they were really after.

Audrey nods once before she steps directly beside him, "This is your first big move as the future ruler of Auradon. Everyone knows you're going to be a good and wise king." She wraps her arm through his and places her hand on his wrist, "So, don't worry. In order to be wise, you have to learn from mistakes." She blinks prettily up at him, "Everyone knows that."

Ben takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes before he opens them with another forced smile. "If I thought this was going to be a mistake I wouldn't have chosen to do it." He liked Audrey, didn't have anything against her besides the fact that she was so ignorant and close-minded. As were many of his peers and their parents. His advisors. The council members. The other royals he had to keep placated. Even his own father at times.

Honestly, it was exhausting to keep up all the pretenses and expectations. The only one who really understood him was his mother. But even she had been skeptical and reserved until he asked her to read the letters he'd been collecting.

"Prince Ben," The Fairy Godmother greets. "Princess Audrey, You're both early. They're not expected to arrive for another fifteen minutes."

"Fairy Godmother." Ben greets with a genuine smile. He'd been worried about how the woman would react to finding out she'd be the one mainly responsible for the new charges. But to his surprise, she'd been incredibly warm to the idea. Even going as far as to volunteer to teach his father's one concession. A remedial goodness class before the spring term started. Something to gauge their willingness to follow rules and understand the difference between right and wrong.

But, he knew they did. They just needed a real chance to show it. He couldn't explain why he trusted the mysterious writer, he just knew he could.

"Here," Fairy godmother holds up a drink carrier. "I brought you both some hot chocolate to help keep you both warm."

"How thoughtful of you, thank you so much Fairy Godmother," Audrey blinks her eyes sweetly as she takes on of the cups.

"Yes, thank you so much." Ben accepts his cup and takes a slow sip, "Just what I needed." He smiles as he takes a deep breath.

"Bippity Boppity It's a big day," Fairy godmother chuckles. "Can't have the future rulers freezing to death under my watch."

Audrey's eyes light up before her smile widens," That's true."

Ben forces another smile. "Thank you for being so thoughtful."

Fairy Godmother smiles as she waves her hand, "Of course!" She smiles brightly. "We've all got to be our best selves for our new guests."

"Do they know that?" Audrey blinks prettily.

Fairy Godmother blinks, "I'm honestly not sure, but you have to remember Audrey, these other children haven't had the life you have."

"Of course not," Audrey presses her hand to her chest, "They're villains, not royalty."

"Bippity-boppity Audrey, I'm surprised by you! These kids weren't able to choose their parents any more than you and Ben. They were just born on the wrong side of the barrier. So please remember that though their parents are villains, they have not done anything to earn that title."

"Audrey," Ben smiles as he untangles his arm, "I'd appreciate it if you could go see to the final preparations. Please? We only have another ten minutes before they arrive and I don't see the band anywhere."

Audrey furrows her brow slightly before she presses her mug into Ben's hand, "Of course Benni-Boo, anything for you." She curtsies before she looks back up at him.

"Thank you, Audrey," He smiles in relief. "I appreciate it."

Fairy Godmother smiles as Audrey walks past before she turns back to him, "Are you sure you're doing okay? I know you're pretty alone in your beliefs right now," She gently smooths out the shoulders of his suit, "But it's also okay to feel overwhelmed."

"I know in my heart this is the right decision for the kingdom." And it had nothing to do with the crush he'd developed on a certain half-fairy. "I learned a lot from my training under the Li's, well mostly Mulan. Sometimes you have to stand alone in the face of adversity to make a difference."

"Something you also inherited from you from your mother." Fairy Godmother lightly nudges him.

"Of that, I also have no doubt." He grins.

"Ben," Fairy Godmother steps in front of him and takes the cups, setting them aside before she takes his hands, "This one step has an enormous amount of potential, and I know how important it is to you to right a few injustices of the past. But, you need to breathe." She lightly bops his nose, "Before the cameras get to close."

"Thank you," Ben chuckles as he takes a deep breath. "That's the best advice I've heard all day."

"That is my job after all." She grins as she pats his arm, "So stop worrying, and enjoy the day. Bibbity-boppity you've got this."

* * *

Ben takes a deep breath hiding his hands behind his back as the limo pulls to a stop in front of him. Part of him wanting to vomit, the other part of him wanting to run to the limo and finally meet at least four of the people he felt like he'd partially grown up with. For the first time all morning grateful Audrey was by his side. The last thing he wanted to do was come off too strong and creep them out with how much he already knew about them.

He still wasn't sure if H, the author of the tablets he'd come to be a bit obsessed with, was known to them or if they were a stalker-like as the isle's shadow was.

It was one of the things that always bothered him about the author. It was as if they believed they didn't deserve a chance at freedom like the other kids they had dedicated so much time advocating for. He was hoping that after some time, trust, and luck the four of them would accept him and share what they knew of the mysterious ghostwriter.

He could feel Fairy Godmothers' excitement as she gestured to the band to start playing Auradon's national anthem the minute the limo door opened.

"Welcome to Auradon!" Fairy Godmother calls out in welcome as she turns back to the limo.

Jay. This had to be Jay, steps out of the limo first. His eyes scan the grounds shrewdly. When his brown eyes finally land on the three of them he narrows them curiously before he steps out of the way, offering his hand to the next person. Every bit the protective big brother he'd been expecting.

Evie steps out with his help. Her blue hair and perfectly matching outfit and accessories dazzling as she looks around with wide, nearly terrified eyes. She blinks up at Jay before she steps aside. He grins as she smiles at him prettily, looking every bit the mischievous princess he'd been promised.

Jay stands at the door for a few seconds before he bends over and hits the top of the limo.

Ben has to cover his smile as he sees Carlos shoved forward, his head nearly hitting the back seat of the limo. Coughing to cover his laugh as he hears the younger boy hiss out "Mal!"

Jay quickly grabs the smaller boy by the collar and hoists him out before setting him on his feet. Again, H did a phenomenal job describing him. From his dark to light curls, freckled face with intelligent eyes to his nervous laugh. Even his inner spark of curiosity, so clearly visible in the way he slowly turned on the spot to take in the view.

Ben waits, holding his breath for his first glimpse of her. The antagonistic, but goodhearted leader he'd come to admire. The girl who could nearly hold her own against her mother. That had the soul of an artist. Who held the entire isle in the palm of her hand, should she ever choose to acknowledge it.

Jay visibly sighs as he bends back down, hitting the top of the limo again.

The anticipation was nearly killing him.

He grins as Mal steps out of the limo ignoring Jay's hand as she takes a calculating look around.

His heart nearly stops in his chest when her green eyes land on him.

She was beautiful.

He couldn't miss the weight of her judgment, the harshness of her glare, but he could see it for exactly what it was; she was scared.

It broke his heart to see her like that. To see the slight shake in her legs she was hiding so well. The way she stood taller as if making up for her lack of confidence with sheer presence.

Not that he could blame her, them. It was clear that they were all equally nervous.

He claps his hands together once the song stops and steps forward. "Welcome," He grins brightly, "to Auradon, more specifically Auradon Prep. It is my hope that we can learn from each other, that we can work towards a better future for both Auradon and those born on the isle." He watches the four carefully for their reactions unsurprised to find the four looking at him with suspicion and skepticism.

"I'm so excited to meet each of you, to get to know you, and work with you to achieve this dream." He slowly walks over to Jay, knowing right away he'd be the least skittish.

"I'm Ben." He grins as he holds out his hand.

"Prince Ben," Audrey corrects as slides up beside him, slipping her arm through his.

Jay tilts his head to the side as he watches her, "And who are you?" He asks with a smoldering smile.

Audrey blushes, "Princess Audrey, daughter of the Sleeping Beauty Aurora and Prince Phillip."

Ben holds his breath as Mal's back stiffens. This was not the introduction he was hoping for at all.

"Well doesn't look like the princess fell far from the bed." Jay winks at her devilishly. "Name's Jay, son of Jafar."

"It's nice to meet you, Jay." Ben sticks his hand out further, attempting to regain control of the situation.

Jay turns back to Ben, "Sup?" He playfully punches Ben's shoulder. "Thanks for the summons."

"Summons?" Ben furrows his brow before Mal snaps her fingers, effectively silencing Jay.

"Well," Evie takes a hesitant step forward, "My name's Evie," She curtsies in greeting, "daughter of the Evil Queen, which of course, makes me a princess." She breathlessly smiles up at Ben.

"Actually, you don't hold any titles here." Audrey corrects her, "Since your mother was stripped of her title after her attempt to take Snow White's life."

Evie's face crumbles slightly before she quickly smooths her features back out. Without another word, she steps back into the line her fellow vks had formed.

"Audrey," Ben warns. "We're not in class right now, and this doesn't seem to be an appropriate time for a history lesson."

Audrey pouts before she turns to Evie, "My apologies." She offers with a tight smile.

Ben turns back to Evie, "You do look every bit the princess my lady." He bows to her before he holds out his hand her's. Before she can shake his hand he raises her knuckles to his lips and brushes a quick kiss over them, "It is lovely to meet you."

He grins as Evie perks up, as her smile shifts from forced to genuine. "It's a pleasure to meet you, our prince." She curtsies again.

He smiles before he nods and gently drops her hand. He hadn't planned to be so formal, but he couldn't let her first impression of Auradon be one of instant judgment and harshness. She deserved more than that.

But now he'd trapped himself in decorum for his introduction to Mal.

He turns to Carlos and holds out his hand, "Hi. Nice to meet you…" He prompts, surprised by how much younger he was compared to his fellow gang members. H rarely spoke of age, if at all. Still, it was hard to believe this young, awkward boy was the isle's genius.

Carlos stiffly holds out one hand with a smeared handkerchief in it. He blushes as he looks down before he stuffs it in a pocket and tries again, "Uh… Uh… Sorry…"

Mal rolls her eyes as she steps forward. "This is Carlos, son of Cruella."

Ben flashes a smile at Mal before he turns back to Carlos, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Carlos." He offers with a soft smile.

"Yeah… You uh… You too." He quivers as he shakes Ben's hand.

Mal and Jay both grimace, as Evie looks at Carlos in concern.

Mal steps in front of Carlos protectively taking the attention off him, "Name's Mal, Maleficent's daughter." She holds out her hand.

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Ben bows over her hand before he brings it to his lips.

"A handshake woulda been fine," Mal blushes as she all but rips her hand back, "I'm no princess."

"No, you're certainly not." Audrey titters in agreement.

"I suppose you're not." Ben grins, all but oblivious to Audrey beside him, "And yet you seem to easily command the attention of those around you."

"Natural talent," Mal smirks.

"Yes, it is." Ben nods in agreement before he gestures to Fairy Godmother.

"Hello children! It's an absolute pleasure to meet you all! I'm Fairy Godmother headmistress of this school-"

Ben takes a deep breath, unable to fully tear his eyes away from Mal as she spoke with Fairy Godmother. She was stunning when she smiled, and he was pretty sure she'd shot it at him when he agreed with her about her natural talent.

They were finally here. They were real, and so far they all measured up to every single thing H had ever written about them. Amazingly so. And as surreal as this felt, it was all the proof he needed to back up his gut instinct.

The only thing that bothered him was how skittish they seemed. How fearful they were. How it felt as if something was constantly about to jump out and attack them, and they were ready for it. They moved together, protecting each other when they needed it. And even when they didn't. He certainly wasn't a threat to Carlos, but Mal stepped in as if he was.

He could see the goodness H spoke of. And the darkness it hid behind. But the fear… The terror in their eyes, as if they feared for their very lives. He hadn't been prepared for that. Then again he should have, especially after the summons comment. Something was off.

"Now I believe it's time for Ben and Audrey to give you a tour of the school." Fairy Godmother claps her hands together.

* * *

Mal frowns as she stares out the window at the barrier again. With all the chaos of the day they left the isle, the intrusive doctors, and then the pomp and ceremony of their arrival, it had been easy to distract herself for a few days.

But now that everything had settled? She didn't have much to distract her from the fact they'd left Deez alone, no clue what was happening and cut off from the damned Rats. Or from the fact she'd never gotten to talk to T about their conversation in the alley. She'd thought about taking him to task at the Howler. She shivers. And would have if it hadn't been for the fucking beast in his lap.

But now? Now he was in her mother's dungeon. She'd never admit it out loud, not even with a knife to her throat, but she was actually relieved by the thought.

That conversation bothered her on a level she didn't know she could be bothered, and left her with too many questions.

Like most things related to T did. What had been behind the door? What could he have possibly seen to have him act like that?

She hadn't even bothered to ask her gang. There was no way one of them could've done something to elicit that… She swallows as she remembers his cold, intense energy. How empty his eyes had been. When she'd been too angry, hurt, and confused to understand what he was dumping at her feet.

Her knuckles holding onto the window were white. That couldn't have been a way of asking for help, right?

It was more of a warning, _right_?

But now the important words stirred unpleasantly in her gut.

He referred to himself as a toy.

Had, in his own words, returned to his home like an animal every night. And the look he'd worn as he'd spit out 'to get ready for him' made another shiver run down her spine.

Add that to what she already knew, and she was sure he was safer in that cell, with her mother, than he'd be going against his father.

She growls as she slams one fist on the window ledge. There was nothing she could do about T right now. Or Deez for that matter. And that realization hurt more than she wanted to admit.

She should be plotting, figuring out the most effective way to get the wand. That was the quickest way to help T and get back to Deez.

But instead she kept finding herself, and the rest of her gang, doing exactly this. Staring back at the isle, presumably thinking about those they'd left behind.

What the fuck was her mother planning to do with T? She sighs, and Deez? Would the rats know where to find her? She couldn't picture the younger girl being okay with being left alone. She chews her lip, jumping when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"I miss 'em too," Jay admits as he joins her by the window to stare at the isle.

"Tch," Mal scoffs, "I don't miss people." Was she seriously getting that obvious? She frowns. Or did Jay just know her that well? Either way, it wasn't acceptable. "I'm just thinking about the stupid task mother gave us."

"Sure." Jay shrugs as he holds his hands up, "Or we can at least be honest with each other right now. While we're able to actually be honest."

She glares at him for a moment before she sighs, "Think it's obvious to the hero brats?"

"I don't know. Maybe? They all seem to be in touch with feels and shit. Deez would fucking love and hate this place."

"Well, she's not the only one." She turns to look at Carlos, who was invested in a video game. And Evie, manically making an outfit with her new sewing machine.

It had been awkward when Evie requested it so quickly after the stupid prince asked if he could do anything to make them more comfortable. And even more uncomfortable when he turned up less than an hour later with one in his arms. A blue one. He even brought her a rolling closet full of bolts of fabrics and everything Evie had ever dreamed of using in her sewing projects.

She shifts. Crafting department her ass. Red flag sorta. Suspicious definitely. Her mind drifts to Deez, bent over a table, writing on one of her stupid tablets before she shakes the thought from her head.

"If I ever see T again I'm giving him a proper outfit M," Evie states as she hits her hand on the desk.

"Of course we'll see him again." Mal rolls her eyes.

"You heard your mother. She has T," Evie shivers, "in that horrible, bleak dungeon."

"You think T will stay locked up?" Carlos snorts as he pauses his game, "You know he doesn't just have _a_ lock pick set right? He has several." He smiles as he walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder, "He'll get out."

Evie studies Carlos before she relaxes, sinking back into her chair with a sigh, "And you're sure he always carries that many?"

"He told me he never has less than nine."

"I can vouch for the pup." Jay raises his hand. "I don't doubt T has already escaped and is plotting revenge on Maleficent for trapping him or going back on the deal they made."

Mal's eyes narrow. They had that much faith in the kid? Both of them? She'd been hoping they were just comforting Evie. But, she hadn't taken into account that T could pick locks. She also believed if anyone was ever going to turn on an OV, or escape her mother's dungeon, it would be that kid out of spite to her and his own well being.

She closes her eyes with a sigh, dropping her head before she picks it up and flashes Evie a tight smile, "They're right." She tries to hide her annoyance. "And fine, when we get back you can make the freak as many outfits as you want. He joined a little too late." She hides a hand behind her back before she balls it into a fist, "Seems both of them did."

"Yeah, I've uh kinda been thinking about that…" Carlos admits. "How do you guys think he picked us?"

Evie shrugs, "Being the most fashionable on the isle?"

"Well known parents?" Jay adds before he turns to look at Mal.

Mal narrows eyes, not bothering to guess when Carlos had already come up with a theory. One that she was starting to feel matched hers. "What'cha thinking C?"

"D's letters to the king." Carlos points out as if it were obvious.

Mal closes her eyes in resignation, "I, was kind of thinking that too. But seriously, why would anyone ever bother to read them?" She had. Once. It had been a letter about Gil, and she'd read it over D's shoulder, trying to understand why Uma would keep the kid around when he was as dense as T. "Letters from a vk? Sent to the king of Auradon?" She snorts, "I mean, not likely right?"

That's how she had initially figured out he wasn't the idiot he came off as. The letter was shrewd. As honest as it was enlightening. Gil did struggle with reading, and like her pup, sometimes could dip into his head for hours. But, especially after the incident with that stupid spider… He'd known without her saying a word that she needed help, and did it without a fucking word. She'd been fucking mortified, but she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit part of her had kinda liked it. The kid was amazing at picking up on emotional states and things better left unsaid.

Deez called it kindness and empathy. Usually, she would have called it weakness, but she was finding herself questioning that mentality more and more since the fire princess had joined them. And after seeing what cold, cruel, and vicious looked like on T she wasn't sure it was something she wanted to aspire towards anymore.

Jay rubs his jaw, "I mean, maybe? It would explain why it was us I guess. She wrote about us being a pack."

"It's sad we'll probably never get a chance to find out." Evie sighs, as she picks up another project and begins absently cross-stitching. "I can't believe your mother expects us to do this in two weeks."

Mal frowns as she sucks her teeth, "Yeah. I'm not so sure we can."

"Why?" Jay questions surly.

"The wand is protected by its own barrier, and they only take it out for special occasions…" She rolls her eyes before she catches Carlos' eyes dart from them before he walks to his bed and plops on the end of it. "I mean, I tried getting my claws into Fairy Godmother's daughter," She sits on the end of Jay's bed with a pout, "But she's such a goodie-goodie," Like a certain little demi-goddess, she rolls her eyes again, "I doubt I can manipulate her into manipulating her mother so soon." She sighs. "It's gonna take time."

"Well, that sucks." Jay plops backward onto his bed and stares at the ceiling. "What qualifies as a special occasion at a place that serves food like every meal is a howler?"

"Didn't you say your stalker wanted to talk about the wand?" Mal asks as she turns to look at Evie.

Evie smiles prettily, "We're meeting under the bleachers tomorrow."

"Your stalker band nerd dwarf, not the empty-headed prince." Mal rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah, he did mention that, didn't he?" Evie blinks innocently. "Well, I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later again. T always does."

"Good to know Auradon also has stalkers too." Jay grimaces. "Leave it to E to draw them out," he snorts.

"Shame they're not as mysterious." Evie sighs with disappointment before she goes back to stitching.

"I fucking knew you liked the freak." Mal rolls her eyes.

Jay can't help the bark of laughter that escapes him before he rolls away from Mal.

"What's so funny?" She hated it when people laughed out of nowhere. It made her paranoid that she was either missing something or the butt of the joke.

"Nothing." Jay clears his throat, "Just the fact E likes tall dark and mysterious on the isle and here has a thing for tall, dumb and blonde."

Mal thinks about it for a moment before she nods. "Yeah, that's true." She rolls her eyes before she stands up.

"T was like... The isle's black knight. But Chad is a real prince, and that's the goal." Evie's eyes soften sadly for the briefest moment before she's back to her usual perky self. "Make a prince fall in love with me. And Cinderella is one of the most influential and wealthy princesses of the modern age. Besides," She shrugs daintily, "H-he's attractive in his own way, too."

"Keep telling yourself that E." Carlos rolls his eyes, "But you could do so much better."

"Like so much," Jay emphasizes.

"I'm with them E." Mal juts her hip to the side as she crosses her arms. "Raise the bar. Kid's a bigger tard than T, and so not in a good way."

Evie flutters her hands before she puts them over her heart, "Guys, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Thank you."

All three of them look away with matching blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> Raise your hand if you're pissed it's going to be about two months till we get back to the isle!
> 
> Review us if you're just thrilled we started posting again!
> 
> So what did you guys think of this chapter?
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Have mixed feelings about it?
> 
> Are you thrilled that Ben was getting Deez's letters?
> 
> Do you consider what he's doing to be stalking?
> 
> Are you happy we made Jay smoother with the ladies?
> 
> Did you like that we picked Ben's perspective for this chapter?
> 
> What about Mal and the gang stewing over the isle?
> 
> Are you surprised Jay and C have so much confidence in T's ability to escape?
> 
> Did you feel for E's never getting to make T anything?
> 
> Let us know in the comments below!
> 
> Much Love and Appreciation,
> 
> -Dark and Twisted


	3. Friends or Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Descendants!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that returned!
> 
> For those of you wanting to strangle us, we love you too!
> 
> As it stands, in our first write-through of these books we weren't so thorough with the Auradon story. So we did some serious thinking and agreed things wouldn't be able to go cannon after we've developed these characters so much. On the plus side for you Core lovers, we have like one hundred times more Core!
> 
> A Crack in the Mask is pretty much going to be us changing the movie. At least up to a certain point. We got a lot of feedback in the last write-through for dropping the ball on them and this was legit just the easiest way to fix that.
> 
> TEASER WARNING; Buckle up Bitches Cliffy's abound in these next two books!
> 
> And thank you to everyone whos taking time out to show some love with your reviews, they seriously make what we do worth it.
> 
> And for the rest of you, even if it's just a 'Fuck You' for the way we ended WWTM, we'd truly appreciate anything we receive from you guys.
> 
> On that note, for your pleasure and entertainment please enjoy chapter two of ACitM.

Ben sighs as he watches the group of vks awkwardly enter the cafeteria. It had been almost a week since he'd brought them over, but it was just as painful today as it had been on day one to see their reaction to buffet tables piled with food.

Breakfast.

Lunch.

Dinner.

Snacks.

They always looked at the food in awe and, if he wasn't mistaken, with the slightest hint of disgust. H, his mysterious penpal, had never really written about the food on the isle, not even when writing about picnics. The thought that food wasn't as plentiful on the isle as it was here was starting to bother him, but he wasn't going to be able to ask if he never got up the courage to go talk with them.

He couldn't blame the rest of his peers. They were an intimidating bunch and projected a severely intense aura that made them hard to approach.

It was a good defense. No one seemed to want to get to know them. Except for Doug.

Doug had no issues with letting Mal's gang, specifically Evie, know his feelings about them. Which fascinated him. Doug always had a quiet type of confidence about him, it was one of the things he admired in his fellow student. And the reason he shouldn't be surprised. After all, he was the only one who managed to befriend Roy. Auradon Prep's own outcast.

He'd personally tried on several occasions to speak to Roy, but every time he'd tried the older boy made up excuses and ran from him. Leave it to status to keep him from speaking to someone he found himself wanting to know in this place.

He smiles. Doug continued to march his own beat where the Core were concerned. Even he hadn't anticipated Doug's sudden forwardness upon meeting the isle's princess. It was ironic, but in the best of ways. Who would have guessed the son of a dwarf would want anything to do with the daughter of the evil queen?

But that was exactly what he was hoping for. This. The first step towards a new future. He had known the other outcasts would be drawn to them like moths to a flame.

The rest would eventually follow once the Core found their footing and bloomed like he just knew they were bound to do. They had these amazing qualities hidden just beneath their surfaces. He could feel it.

He was curious how the Core would take to learning that even Auradon had their misfits. That there were kids even here that didn't quite fit the mold. Kids who never quite fit in at Auradon Prep. Kids who thought outside the box. Kids they could relate to if they just gave it a chance.

He blinks as a silence cuts into his thoughts, bringing him back to the conversation at the table. Right. Chad was talking about his heroic defense of the goal last season. He nods his head absently, quickly plastering a smile on his face before he gives the boaster a thumbs up. "It was pretty awesome."

Ben sighs as his affirmation launches them back into their conversation. Social obligation fulfilled, he lets his mind drift back to his thoughts.

Misfits. The misfits of Auradon Prep.

The kids who drew his interest, but always ran away when he'd tried to extend a hand of friendship. The kids he could see becoming something important to the future of Auradon if they were shown the way.

It was a gift he'd picked up from his mother. He never stopped at who a person was currently, he found who they could become if given the proper motivation and choices. It's how she'd ended up choosing his father despite the way he'd acted when they first met.

It was one of the many goods he knew hoped would come from bringing over the children of Auradon's sworn enemies.

New chances.

New perspectives.

New beginnings.

For everyone. For the children who'd been born on the wrong side of a barrier and for those who were born on the right side of it. To help disrupt the status quo. To help fight the entitlement of those born to higher stations. To help fight the inequality that ran so deep through what would eventually be his kingdom.

His penpal had helped him see that. Helped define his goals and aspirations for when he was king. Had taught him nothing was ever what it seemed. Had inspired him.

He felt a little guilty about the way they talked to the king of Auradon. As if they had the utmost faith and trust in him to fix the injustices of the past. To open his eyes to the truth. To see what was beneath the surface of what others might miss in superficial actions.

And sure, the letters weren't addressed to him exactly, but he was the next King. And he wanted to prove to be everything the writer wanted in their leader.

Justice, fairness, and a willingness to look into the past and admit that the heroes weren't perfect. To right the wrongs of them. To do the right thing instead of the easy thing.

Or at least that's what he got from them over the years.

He shakes his head as he turns back to the core. A week was enough time to let them settle right? He stands and grabs his tray, "Please excuse me." He smiles as he turns away from his group of friends.

"Where are you going Benni-Boo?" Audrey blinks up at him prettily.

"This isn't right," Ben shakes his head before he looks back to the table the vks seemed to claim, "so I'm going to break the ice."

"Oh." Audrey frowns before she leans forward to whisper, "With _them_?" She questions with a crinkle of her nose. "Honey I know you're trying to save them because you're sweet and noble, but really Ben? They're here. What else do you need to do for them?"

"Anything and everything I can." Ben nods before he excuses himself again and walks away. Audrey's attitude towards Mal and her gang wasn't new, and she wasn't alone, but it was getting very old. "We _all _should."

He _knew _there was goodness in them. Kindness and decency. Even if he hadn't gotten the letters he would have been able to see it within their dynamics.

Mal elbows Evie, when she spots him coming near them.

Ben hides his smile when four sets of eyes dart to him with varying looks of confusion, followed by horror as he continues walking towards them.

"Good morning guys." Ben greets quietly, "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes." Mal mutters before she's kicked under the table by Evie.

Jay shakes his head as Carlos stares at Mal in shock. This all happens in the second before they turn to him with hesitant smiles.

As if he had missed it. He masks his amusement with curiosity.

Mal takes a deep breath before she turns a tight smile on him, "I mean… It's your kingdom." She slides away from Evie before the other girl could kick her again.

"Thank you," Ben smiles as he sits between Carlos and Mal.

"So, I hope you've settled in well." He nods as he looks around the table before he unrolls his silverware and lays his napkin on his knee.

When no one speaks up for several moments Evie rolls her eyes, "I love our rooms, they're perfect. And that sewing machine." She smiles prettily, "It is just so much better than the one I had on the isle. I am absolutely in love with the stitching designs I'm able to do. It expands the materials I can work with- Which thank you by the way. The fabrics you picked out are just so deliciously soft and you did a great job picking out the colors after such a brief meeting." She gushes in appreciation, every bit as genuine as she sounded. "I would've never guessed with how you dressed that you'd have an eye for color." She finishes shrewdly.

He smiles widely, "Of course. I'm glad I was able to assist," Yes. Contact. He could pump his fist. "I have to say I said did have help, so I'm happy to hear we got the colors close to what you'd be interested in." He navigates carefully.

It was a relief.

It was a start.

"Gym's kinda fun too. I mean it's not as hard as tombs… But," Jay shrugs, "I like it."

"If you like Gym I could introduce you to the Tourney coach." Ben offers with a grin, "Coach Jenkins can be pretty tough on the team, but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. We have a lot of other teams too, I could get you a list." This was going so much better than he'd expected. They were being honest.

Carlos fidgets as he slides his finger back and forth on the table. "I like all the video games here." He admits as he sinks into his chair with a blush. "Way better than what T and I used to play on the isle."

Huh. T? Who was T? H had never written about someone with that name… Were they the same person? He pretty quickly disregards the idea. They usually called each other by their first initial, but for the life of him he couldn't think of a single one whos name began with T. "They are pretty awesome aren't they, if you want I could show you the school arcade-"

At the word arcade Carlos perks up. "You guys have an arcade? In school? Here. Where?"

Ben grins, probably best to not tell him it was a new addition. "It's in the west wing's first-floor lounge."

Carlos' eyes dart to Mal with a pleading expression.

"After class, dork." Mal rolls her eyes.

"And how about you Mal?" Thought about taking me up on those art classes?"

"It's so much more fun doing it my way," Mal responds, looking past his shoulder instead of actually at him.

He'd take it, it was the closest to eye contact he had gotten so far. "You know the walls behind the tourney field are looking pretty bland."

Mal blinks as she finally, for the first time she'd gotten here, looks at him. "Are you seriously giving me permission to vandalize school property?" She asks in surprise.

"Simply pointing out an observation." Ben winks.

"Huh." She blushes as she looks down at her plate. "Interesting observation." She mumbles as she sinks into her seat slightly.

Wow. He grins as he watches her. She was rather beautiful when she blushed.

Jay snorts before Carlos elbows him in his side.

"_Dude_," Carlos whispers harshly. "Are you trying to get us killed? Will you stop it." He adds just as lowly between clenched teeth.

Ben glances around the cafeteria, doing his best to pretend he hadn't heard Carlos at all. He smiles and waves as Jane walks over. He does a double-take before he tilts his head to the side. Her hair was certainly different.

"Hi, Ben." She greets before she turns to Mal and nervously plays with her hair, "Hey Mal… Um, so I was talking to a couple of the other girls about how awesome you are with hair, I mean, obviously. You like made my hair beautiful. Anyway, they'd love it if you'd do their hair too."

"I'd rather-"

"They'll pay you-" Jane blurts out with a blush, "It's a first for me, but I uh, I um... Think they might be jealous." She admits looking at the floor as she toes the freshly polished wood.

"An artist and a stylist. Mal you seem to be quite talented." Of course he knew she used magic. Jane's hair had been cut very short before, but now it was long and feathery, curling slightly around her face. He smiles. That hadn't taken very long.

"Eh, it's not-"

"She'd love too." Evie bats her eyelashes. "A lot of girls here could use a make-over. You're all so..." She clears her throat daintily, "Basic with no flair of imagination."

"Oh." Jane blinks before she smiles, "Thank you!" she chirps before she takes off with a blush.

"Some of the guys too." Ben shrugs before he spears a piece of fruit and bites into it.

"I'm glad you noticed that." Evie agrees before she taps her finger on the table between them, "You could really use some gel to style your hair better, I know your father was a beast, but that's no reason to have a mane."

"Oh? You style hair too?" He grins.

"I dabble." Evie's smile brightens up her face, "My little Dizzy taught me a lot."

"Well, I'm all ears if you want to give me some pointers. I'm kind of hopeless beyond brushing it."

"Oh honey, I noticed," Evie comments, eyeing his hair as if it offended her.

Ben chuckles. "So that's a yes then?"

"I'd be delighted to work on a real prince." She beams prettily.

"Well, I have practice today, but I'll be out by seven."

"Sounds like a date."

Mal rolls her eyes before she quietly pretends to gag.

Ben chuckles again. They were fun. Easy to talk to. How were they not making friends?

"You don't know what the hell you just signed up for man," Jay shakes his head as he claps Ben's back. "You'll be lucky to escape without being measured."

"I do have a few ideas for your wardrobe," Evie explains with a small, guilty-looking smile.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Ben frowns, "That sounds like a lot of work, and I understand you all must still be settling."

"Oh, but I do though." Evie smiles as she tilts her head to the side, "I do."

"See." Carlos smiles. "It's already starting." He chuckles, "Give an inch and E will take a mile."

Ben looks around the table at the four rescued vks and smiles. This. These were the friends he'd been looking for. He knew they were in there somewhere.

Evie smacks Jay on the shoulder, "See what you started." She pouts. "You even have Carlos doing it."

"Sorry E." Carlos sinks back into his seat.

Evie frowns, "I'm not upset with you C." She assures him, "Just this heathen who doesn't know how to keep his hair from splitting."

"You're just upset with me and not him because he's small."

"And takes care of his hair."

"Shut up." Jay looks away with a blush. "I wash it."

"Mhmm." Evie smiles sweetly, "And what else? Because I know you don't condition it."

"What's that?"

"Do you ever listen when I offer you advice." Evie rolls her eyes.

"For like five minutes then it just kinda…" He stops himself at the look she shoots him "I mean, yes?"

Ben laughs at the looks of outrage on Evie's face before the warning bell chimes

"Oh too bad, look at that, gotta get going to class." Jay jumps to his feet, more enthusiastic than Ben had seen him since he arrived.

"Pussy." Mal shakes her head, as she stands. "Try living with that." She points to Evie.

"I think you'll be surprised how many clients she could get if she ever wanted to make clothes professionally."

"Because people know talent when they see it, Mal. It's not my fault if you don't recognize greatness." She sniffs indignantly.

"Shouldn't you be running to your home ec class?"

"Oh!" Evie jumps up, "It was a pleasure eating with you Prince Ben. Thank you." She places the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"Please, just call me Ben." He nods.

"Are you sure?" She asks hesitantly.

"Of course." Ben smiles as he watches her closely.

Evie's face brightens, "Then it was a pleasure eating with you Ben."

Mal rolls her eyes, "C, come on. Math awaits and I need my nerd."

"Right! Oh hey, I forgot to ask what you got on number three in the homework last night."

"The same as you, obviously." Mal brushes off the question.

Carlos furrows his brow before he widens his eyes, "Right, duh. We-" He lets out a nervous chuckle as he shakes his head, "we did our homework together."

"Ugh." Mal shakes her head. "Come on." She starts walking. "Nice eating with you _prince_."

Ben chuckles but doesn't rise to her bait.

This time.

As far as he was concerned, this was mission accomplished. And it had worked surprisingly well. But he had a feeling he was going to have to hunt them down for lunch.

* * *

"But Mal- He obviously likes you." Evie whines. "And we need information." She pouts, "If _the prince_ of _Auradon _had a crush on me I'd jump at the first opportunity. Why do you always have to be so difficult?" She huffs as she turns away.

Mal rolls her eyes.

Evie's eyes widen before she turns back, "Think of it as spying," She pleads, "And bonus, he's got a girlfriend that you can push out of the way. I know how much you miss being your usual wicked self."

"When you put it like that…" Mal tilts her head back and forth before she glares at Evie, "Fuck you. And fuck that."

Evie pouts as she slides into a seat and pulls out her compact.

Jay shakes his head, "Four of us to choose from, and he picks you." He teases.

"And what would you have done if he was making eyes at you?" Mal accuses.

"_Well,_ he isn't." Jay snickers, "So I guess we'll never know."

"I'd have dated him." Carlos shrugs from where he was playing a game on the couch, "Dating is just going out and having fun here. What's wrong with that?"

Mal groans as she turns to Carlos, "Not you too." She refused to admit that was a whine. "_And_ everything!" She groans as she flops down on Jay's bed petulantly.

"Well, while we're on the subject," Carlos purses his lips and scrunches his nose up, "What are we doing? Do we even have any goals or clearly outlined… plans?"

Mal groans, before she grabs a pillow and screams into it loudly. When she finishes she tosses the pillow aside, "Depends, do we stay loyal to our parents, or loyal to Deez?" She huffs as she raises her hands to her pounding temples.

The room settles into silence at the question as if she'd spoken something taboo. Which in all honesty, she had. She'd never once questioned her mother's orders before. Out loud.

She had asked it sarcastically, hadn't she? She bites her lip. Why was there suddenly a heavyweight on her chest? And where else would the thick tension arcing between the four of them have come from?

And why, for the first time probably ever, was she so interested in what the others would have to say on the issue? There would be repercussions for even thinking about going against their parents' plans. Would it be worth the pain and whatever other horrible punishments her mother could concoct if they followed through with it? Fuck. What had she done?

She couldn't close that door now that she'd unintentionally opened it.

Carlos hesitantly raises his hand into the air, "If my opinion matters," he swallows, "I vote Deez." His voice just barely above a whisper.

Mal drops her hand as she looks to Carlos with a raised brow. On the isle she would have snapped at him for daring to put in his thoughts on her decision but… This wasn't the Isle. And this decision would affect all of them. It was the biggest decision they'd ever had to make. Even on her most confident day, she wouldn't be able to make this decision for all of them and live with herself. She wasn't expecting him to be the one to initiate a vote though. Fuck, C never initiated anything. He'd barely defended Book Club. But here he was, the first to voice to actually stand up against their parents. "Ugh." She turns to Jay, ignoring the shared look of surprise amongst her allies.

"I'm with C on this." Jay eventually chimes in as he runs his hands through his hair, "I mean, if ever there was a time to say fuck you, it would be now, right? This is everything Deez has ever worked for… I don't think I'd be able to look at her again if I were part of destroying that." He admits with a heavy sigh.

"If we're really voting," Evie lifts the makeup brush she'd been using in the air, as she studies her.

"Don't get used to it." She mumbles under her breath. "Just ya know, life or death shit I don't want entirely in just my hands."

The room grows silent, their faces somber.

Again she's surprised to find Carlos speak up.

"If… If Deez and T could choose to do the right thing under their parents, the least we can do is the right thing away from them. No one deserves to be there..." He shakily responds before he flinches as if waiting for her to yell at him.

"Pup makes a point." Jay walks over and sinks his hand into Carlos' hair. "Per ushe. If we're here, we should make the best of it." He ruffles it playfully. "Not try to ruin everyone else's lives too just cause ours sucked..."

"Count me as three." Evie offers with a small smile as she holds up a hand, "It's not like I can go back to isle makeup after this, I just can't, I won't. Mothers' punishments don't scare me as much as going back to isle food. Or isle fabrics. Or isle bedding. Or the isle's pitiful excuse for sewing machines. Or the isle's hygiene. Or the isle's-"

"We got it E." Mal deadpans before she swings out of the bed and grumbles darkly under her breath. She automatically turns towards the window, looking out at the isle. What should she do? She frowns as she folds her arms over her chest and leans against the wall as she continues to stare out the window, as if the barrier covered shit hole they called home could give any answers.

Her mother had been very specific about her expectations. Get her off the isle, get her the wand. Whatever it took to restore her to her former glory as the mistress of Evil. And she clearly insinuated what failure would mean.

However, what had her struggling the most with this was her new perception. Her mother, the mistress of evil, now slept with guards around her room. All because of a kid she kicked the shit out of on a semi-weekly basis. Not that she'd had the balls to call her on it at the time. Or had mentioned it out loud to anybody out of some odd mix of embarrassment, shame, and fear. She wasn't sure what she was more afraid of though, the judgment that her mother was weak, or the judgment of how often she put a smackdown on T.

"-Tampons. I refuse to go back to isle tampons. Re-fucking-fuse."

"Jesus fucking christ E, I don't need to know that shit and neither does the pup."

"What's a tampon?" Carlos looks to Jay in confusion.

"A tampon is-"

"I said no!" Jay cries out as Mal snaps, "E, don't you dare." at the same time.

Carlos pouts as he looks between the three of them.

"You have Roogle." Mal snaps as she glares at him, as uncomfortable as Jay. Happy that they suddenly had a way to answer those awkward questions without actually answering them for their overly curious pup.

"Oh yeah." Carlos perks up as he pulls out his phone and starts looking it up before Jay snatches his phone.

"Don't. You will never want to have sex."

"I already don't want to have sex." Carlos deadpans as he reaches for his phone only to have Jay stop him with a hand to the face as he keeps him on the flat of his feet.

"One day you will." Jay grins, "But not if you look that up."

"You know Jay, proper gentleman should keep tampons and pads-"

Carlos pauses in his attempt to look back at Evie, "Oh. It's period stuff? So girls don't bleed on everything." He turns to Jay with pursed lips, "Don't be weird. That's not their fault." He sticks out his tongue.

Mal chuckles before she walks over and ruffles Carlos' hair, "Damn straight pup." She turns to Jay, "Way to be a _good _example." She adds sarcastically, secretly relieved the conversation was over.

Carlos blushes before he leans into Mal's attention.

"Oh fuck you," Jay huffs, "Like you were jumping to volunteer what it meant."

Mal rolls her eyes before she awkwardly pats Carlos on the shoulder and walks away.

Jay chuckles as he leans against the bed frame, "But seriously, what do ya want to do Mal? Friends or revenge? You're the only one who hasn't shared their thoughts on it..."

"Revenge for things we weren't actually there for, mind you." Evie smacks her freshly painted lips as she looks in her compact.

"If we go this route, do I still have to try and date Ben?" Mal asks as she leans a hip against the wall.

"Yes!" Evie scowls at her. "We need to know how he chose us. Don't be selfish."

"If I wasn't so worried about having to go through with this shit I'd have laughed at that E." Mal glares.

"So," Carlos shifts in discomfort, "Are we really going to do this? Go against our parents?"

Mal bites her lip. Were they? Were they seriously going to do this? Carlos wasn't wrong to sound apprehensive. Their parents were all terrifying- Well maybe not Jafar, but the rest of them were. Then again, they were on the isle and the four of them were here. What could they seriously do to them? Really? She might not always like T, but she'd begrudgingly come to respect him. And over her dead body was she about to have him one-up her. If he could stand up to both the Isle's ruler and resident god, to their faces, then the least she could do was stand up to them with a barrier between them.

She looks between Jay and Carlos sternly, "And you two are sure the shitiot could make it out of my mother's dungeon? Like willing to bet lives on it sure?"

Jay nods, his shoulders shaking with the force of his chuckle, "For sure M. T can break outta anything."

Carlos nods slowly, "Even if he didn't have a single lock pick, he's pretty friendly with a lot of the goblins. Him and Deez. So, yeah, worst-case scenario."

Mal nods her head. T was as resourceful as Deez was persuasive. Between the two of them, she was sure, much to her exasperation, that they could handle any challenges her mother threw at them or any other her mother decided to take her anger out on.

The thought gave her some comfort. And helped her make her decision."Let's do what we can to get the ones who're worth jackshit out." She proclaims after a moment. "But maybe also keep our parents' plan as a backup?" She sucks her lip before continuing with a pop, "Plotting:101, always have a plan B."

"But-" Carlos bites his lip as he studies her, "seriously, friends first? Really? Because I think D, T, and Gil would really like it here. So would… Well, who wouldn't prefer it here?" He looks away as he kicks the floor. "

Mal lets out a heavy sigh as she turns back to the isle, "I never thought I'd say this… But, yeah, friends first, I guess."

Jay chuckles as he walks over to Mal, and places his hand on her shoulder. A small smile tilts at her lips when he squeezes it. "This is why you're our leader, you know…" He whispers just loud enough for her to hear. "When it matters you take in all the info and make the right call…"

"I hope so." Mal huffs quietly, "Because it's all our asses if I'm wrong." She turns away from the window to look up at him. Mostly to hide her blush. It was rare that any of them touched on that particular subject. But it was… nice to hear a reason besides the fact she was the toughest, cruelest, ruthless, or the fact that her mother was the scariest. It was rare that one of them gave her credit on her own merit so freely. She just genuinely hoped that they weren't wrong. That this was the right way to go. Because she wasn't sure what she would do if something happened to one of them. Losing Deez, fuck even losing T had taught her that. And she wasn't nearly as close to those two as she was the three standing around her.

Evie smiles as she walks up to Carlos and pulls him into a side hug, "So. Step one. Let the prince know you're interested."

"How the fuck is that step one Evie?" Mal sighs in exasperation.

"Because he's the one in charge of this program Mal, don't be willfully ignorant." Jay shakes his head.

Mal glares daggers at Jay, her hand practically itching to smack his all too boyish grin off his face before she turns back to Evie. "Fine." She snaps, "But how are we even sure he's interested?"

"Because I know these things Mal." Evie chuckles.

"Yeah, the kid definitely has the hots for you." Jay agrees.

Carlos lifts his hand hesitantly, "I could tell that he looked at you the most, but I thought it was cause he knows you're the leader."

Mal bites her lip as she stares at Carlos, "See, it could totally be that."

Evie and Jay both share a look before they scoff.

"C is a certifiable genius," Evie begins,

"But don't you dare listen to the pup over us when it comes to this shit. It's embarrassing," Jay smirks, "For you."

Oh, but she so wanted to. And wanted it to be true. She groans before she flops onto Jay's bed, "I swear you both hate me sometimes."

"Never," Evie assures her with her hands over her chest. "Question your perceptions? That's a different matter altogether..."

Jay snorts, "What type of second would I be if I didn't tell you when I smelt shit? Even your own."

"It's just a few dates Mal, just till we hit step two, find out how he picked us." Evie continues.

"He has a fucking girlfriend." Mal rolls her eyes.

"True," Evie frowns for a moment before she claps her hands together, "But! I know a sure-fire way to tell if he likes you…" She smiles widely before she gently shakes Carlos' shoulders "Let's go bake cookies."

"What? Fuck no." Mal blinks, "I don't bake."

"Mrs. Potts said we could use the kitchen whenever we wanted as long as we clean up after ourselves." Evie claps excitedly. "And baking isn't hard as long as you follow the instructions."

"I don't bake." Mal repeats.

"I can clean." Carlos volunteers.

"And I can get us there in the middle of the night so Mal can give up and E can make the cookies without anyone knowing." Jay chuckles until a pillow hits his face.

"Fuck you, Jay. I said don't, not can't. Asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> So what do you guys think?
> 
> Are you excited to see our version of the story unfold?
> 
> What did you guys think of Ben in this chapter? We were really happy to hear feedback that some of you enjoyed getting things from his perspective. We really hope that continues because so much of this happens from his POV in our story.
> 
> \- Can you understand where we got the whole 'lonely in a crowd' vibe from him? His interest in people who have no interest in him? We're curious writers if nothing else respond to this please. -
> 
> His way of inserting himself into their table? Wish there'd been more conversation before the bell rang?
> 
> How did you handle that conversation between the core at the end? Happy we did it from Mal's perspective? *
> 
> Were you surprised by the vote?
> 
> Were you surprised by the final decision?
> 
> Are you excited about the changes we've already made?
> 
> And please don't go scouring all the many media of the canon for Roy. He is another OC. Don't worry, you'll get to know him later. But on that note… Any guesses to who his parents might be? He is an Auradon outcast, so that doesn't leave a lot of room for options. Also any guesses as to why we might have added another oc ball to this juggling act?
> 
> Please let us know,
> 
> In the comments below!
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Dark and Twisted
> 
> *Out of the Core four and the HKs** Whose perspective do you guys prefer seeing from? Come on people, let's be interactive here. It will help us know how to keep ya'll entertained.
> 
> **HK's are hero kids. We know everyone else in this fandom, for the most part, refers to Auradon kids as AK, but that really bothered us. The VK's aren't called isle kids or IK's, they're called villain kids. So this just made sense to our brains better and we hope it doesn't trip anyone up too bad.


	4. Bye Bye PPP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants,
> 
> I know we said once a week… But sometimes two updates a week is fine right? I guess we really just want to get the Auradon story to you… Maybe help get back to the Sea three or Harry as so many of you have informed us.
> 
> Quick thing, we put a poll up on our profile page. Please participate. It’ll help us pick the character point of view we tell the story from. 
> 
> But now, please enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> -Dark

**The next morning...**

Fucking assholes.

Mal scowls down at the bag of cookies all three of her friends had convinced her were edible. "I don't want to do this." She pushes the bag towards Evie. "You do it."

Evie rolls her eyes as she shoves the bag back into Mal's hands, "I would, but he doesn't look at me the way he looks at you."

"Well, try harder." Mal attempts to shove the bag back, "Make a damn love potion." She rolls her eyes. "I don't give a shit. This is stupid."

"Mal!" Evie snaps before she fluffs Mal's hair and walks around until she standing behind her.

"Damnit E, why?" Mal whines as she hangs her head back and glares at the ceiling.

"Shhh!" Evie pushes Mal's head back up, "You are Mal. The dragon of the isle. You're bold. You're beautiful. You're a badass." She smacks Mal over her jean-clad ass, "Now get out there and offer that boy some cookies." She smiles and shoves her forward.

Mal blushes as she stumbles into the hallway, before shooting a glare over her back.

"Oh, hey Mal." Ben smiles as he walks in from outside. He frowns as he looks around before his eyes settle back on her, "You okay?"

Mal swallows as she quickly stands up, her face a bright red as she shoves the bag behind her back, "Yeah. Just, ya know..." She shrugs. She was going to fucking murder Evie for this stunt.

"Okay." Ben smiles as he wipes an arm over his face, pushing his hair haphazardly out of his face. In a swift movement, he peeks behind her back curiously. "Did you make cookies?" He asks with a boyish grin.

"Uh…" Mal blinks, "Um, yes?"

"Looking for tasters?" Ben offers as he reaches over her shoulder and pulls one from the bag.

Mal clears her throat as she moves the bag back in front of her, "I-actually… I uh… made them for you. To say thanks for bringing us over. Or whatever." She shoves the bag at him before she ducks her head so her hair could cover the blush she could feel heating her cheeks. Fuck her entire gang to the isle and back.

"I love cookies, thanks Mal." Ben gives her a goofy grin as he takes a big bite out of the one in his hand. "Mmm, wow. This is great." He takes another bite, "Definitely going to have to keep you around." He chuckles lightly.

"I'm uh, glad you like them?" Mal grimaces at the question in her tone. What the fuck was wrong with her? She wipes her palms on her pants before she tries to look up again. "Um, so, yeah," Was that a tiny smudge of chocolate on the corner of his lips? She half-smiles as she starts reaching to wipe it off before she stops herself and drops her hand.

Ben tilts his head to the side, "I got some on my face didn't I?" He chuckles as he licks the corners of his lips.

Mal's eyes following his tongue, but shakes her head before a blush could settle. "Just a bit."

"Like here?" He runs his thumb along his lips.

Mal rolls her eyes when he misses it and just reaches up and removes the smudge. "You're worse than Carlos. Must be a mutt thing."

"Can't give me anything nice huh?" He chuckles, "Wait, mutt?"

"Beast. Pup. Mutt." Mal shrugs.

Ben grins at her as he studies her from under his bangs. "Oh. Maybe." He chuckles, "It's probably dangerous to give us chocolate then."

"It does seem pretty hazardous at this point. Neither of you can seem to find your mouths."

"So it seems," He takes another bite, "But so worth it." He winks, "These really are good."

"Not hard to follow a recipe." Mal does her best to ignore the wink as she looks away.

"Well, chocolate chip cookies never come out like this when I try to make them." Ben admits with a frown.

" _ Seriously _ ?" Mal snorts, "Sure you're not skipping a step? Cause ya kinda give me that spaced out spaz vibe."

"Huh." Ben grins, staring off into the distance as he finishes chewing before he looks back at her, "Maybe you should join me next time I attempt to bake, tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"Yeah, cause I'm sure your pretty pink princess would just love that  _ Benni-boo _ ." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh," Ben blinks as he looks down at the bag of cookies in his hand, "I uh, I don't think Audrey bakes." he furrows his brow as he lightly bites his bottom lip.

"Huh." Mal lifts a brow, "I thought just assumed baking was a princess thing." She shrugs, "Both the isle princesses do it." She narrows her eyes. "Shouldn't you know if your girlfriend bakes or not?"

Ben clears his throat behind a fist, "I should." He admits, revealing a frown as he drops his hand, "But uh…" The corners of his lips upturn slightly as he looks back at her, "Isle  _ princesses _ ?"

Mal snorts, her green eyes lighting up with amusement. "Yeah, E and D both bake." She shrugs. "So, I just figured it was a princess thing. Like sewing or cleaning," Not that Deez did the latter two. "Ya know, girly shit."

"Huh." He tilts his head to the side slightly, "I knew about the Evil Queen and Evie, but I didn't know there was another princess. Who's D?"

"Oh, D's not an actual princess." Mal explains, "Just what we call her since fire demi-goddess doesn't roll off the tongue as well."

"Demi-goddess?" Ben furrows his brow again, "Is, is D the daughter of Hades?"

"Yeah," Mal nods.

"Oh," Ben frowns, "we don't have any records of him having children."

"I didn't know you guys gave enough shit's to keep records period." She crosses her arms with a raised brow.

Ben grimaces, "The records aren't that great. I mean, obviously, especially after hearing that." He sighs, "But I did try to search through them when I was building my proclamation. Councils like official records and statements more than they want to hear about my gut feelings."

"Ah." Mal can't help her frown of disappointment, "That makes sense." She studies him for a moment, "Wait-" She snorts, "You wanted to bring us over based on gut feelings?" Her tone thick with disbelief.

"And a few other things," Ben shrugs, "but yes."

What were a few other things? Mal takes a deep breath. "Ballsy." She lets out a low whistle as she shakes her head. "We could have been savages."

Ben smiles before he reaches out to tuck a stray strand of her purple hair back behind her ear, "I could never believe that. I know you're capable of greatness, you just needed a chance to shine." He blinks, "You, as in all of you, that is. I know you all can be capable of anything, and I look forward to being there when you guys realize that too."

Mal blinks. "That's a fuck ton of confidence for."

"Yep." Ben smiles as he takes a step back, "But I know it's deserved."

"Huh." Mal stares at him in surprise. "That's like, not a fuck ton of pressure or anything." She rolls her eyes.

"Like you don't thrive under pressure." Ben chuckles, "Do you know how diamonds are formed?"

"Do I look like the pup?"

"I was really afraid you were about to ask me if you looked like a dwarf." Ben chuckles.

Mal lifts a brow before she rolls her eyes. "They mine. They don't make. I know that much at least. And I'm too short to ask that..." She grumbles.

"Hence the fear." Ben grins, "Because you're very easy to talk to and I wouldn't have wanted to insult you."

"Tch," Mal scoffs, "First time I've ever heard that."

"Really?" Ben furrows his brow, "I very much enjoy my time spent with you and your friends."

"That, I can understand. My gang is pretty fucking awesome especially compared to the superficial fucks that make up so much of this school."

Ben frowns and tilts his head, "You don't consider them your friends?"

Mal blinks as the question takes her off guard. "We don't really do friends on the isle. Or didn't until D and T fucked the status quo." She rolls her eyes lips pursed to the side. Friends. She could use that word openly now. "Not always but I guess they're my friends now."

"This T and D sound like very influential people."

"Ugh." Mal shakes her head in derision, "You don't even know the half of it."

"I'd love to hear the story from you sometime, maybe while you boss me around in the kitchen?"

"I do love bossing people around." Mal smirks.

"Well then, it's a date. I'll let you know when I run out of cookies." He grins.

"You do that."

* * *

"So, Evie, did you hear about-"

"Are you following me?" Evie demands with a gasp as she turns to stare at the tall band dwarf.

"Yes!" Doug beams at her, completely unrepentant, "Well, all of you, but mostly you." He waves the explanation away, "Anyway, did you hear about the latest rumor?"

"I guess not." Evie shifts uncomfortably. She did not like getting caught off guard in the rumor mill.

Doug's smile grows brighter. "Excellent." He nods, clearly proud of himself, "Just thought you'd be interested to know that Ben broke up with Audrey. It's all over Crownbook and Sweet Tweets." He pulls out his phone and shows it to her.

Evie tilts her head to the side as she stares at the phone in his hand, "I don't know what those are."

"They're social media apps, you should let me show you," He grins. "You want to be in the know, this is the best way to do it. Where's your phone?"

"I have a phone?" Evie bats her eyelashes prettily at him to cover her lack of knowledge.

Doug gulps as he crooks a finger to pull his collar away from his neck, "Ben got all of you a phone."

Evie blinks. How long had he been stalking them? "I thought only Carlos had one."

"Nope." Doug shakes his head, "I, well I think you'd be interested in the apps and would love to show you," Doug smiles hopefully, "If that's okay?"

Evie bites her lip as she looks him over hesitantly, "I guess it would be rude to say no since you're offering." And she wanted to know. She was always up on the latest gossip on the isle. She felt off not knowing the social quo of this school.

"Correct." Doug chuckles before he extends his arm for her, "Shall we?"

Evie stares at him for a moment, before she smiles wickedly and slides his arm through his, "We shall." She tilts her head slightly before she titters. "You're my second successful stalker, you know."

"Successful huh." Doug beams as he stands up straighter, "Wait, second?" He frowns his eyes narrow, "I didn't know I had competition."

"Not here." Evie giggles, "On the isle, he was my black knight in a ratty hoodie."

"Sounds mysterious."

"Very." Evie chuckles lightly, "Mal would even say obnoxiously so."

"So mysterious is not your thing."

"Oh honey, I have many things." She bats her eyelashes prettily with a saucy smile.

"Hi-ho." Doug shivers before he grins. He was in way over his head, and he was going to love every single second.

* * *

"Mal, he broke up with Audrey." Evie grins up at Mal from her sewing machine.

"So?" Mal rolls her eyes, annoyed she could feel her face heat up. "Good for him." She grabs a pillow and covers her face as she lets out a groan into it. She didn't want to deal with this right now. Or think about the fact that he'd dumped his princess the same day she'd been forced to give him cookies. It couldn't be. Maybe the prince just, ya know, had a moment of clarity or something. She sneers into the pillow, he was way too  _ nice _ for that catty bitch.

The machine rumbles to silence, "So?" Evie rolls her eyes as she stands up, "That was what we were looking for." She grins, "He's been hoping you're as interested in him as he is in you, so when you showed interest, he did the honorable thing and called it off with Audrey." She shakes her head. "Besides it's not like those two were going to work out." She shakes her head as she kneels next to the bed. "She's too shallow."

Mal lets out a low groan, as she rolls over to her stomach and lets her arms hang listlessly off the side keeping her face tucked in the pillow. "What makes you so fucking confident?" She grumbles, grateful Jay was somewhere the fuck else at the moment. Probably the stupid Tourney field. She didn't want to hear it.

"Um, everything? Hello? Who do you think you're talking to?" Evie huffs indignantly. "I know these things. It's what I do." She smiles as she slowly finger combs Mal's hair back, "This is all just part of the plan, remember?"

"It's a stupid fucking plan," Mal grumbles. "And clearly not mine. It's dumb and poorly thought the fuck out."

"Is it really killing you that this plan is working so well because you didn't come up with it?"

Mal groans. "Something like that..." She grumbles under her breath.

"Oh come on Mal don't be like that," She pouts. "You should be proud of us for coming up with something so underhanded not slighted by it."

"Proud of you guys throwing me under a troll? Fucking hardly."

"If that's really how you want to look at this." Evie softly pats Mal's head, "But I think it just shows how much trust we have in you." She shakes her head before she walks back to her sewing machine.

"This is  _ your  _ job. Why am I doing  _ your  _ job!?" Mal huffs before she angrily gestures towards Evie, "This is what  _ you  _ were  _ clearly  _ built for."

"Thank you." Evie grins as she flips her hair over her shoulder, "But the prince clearly has eyes only for you, even with your sour demeanor and split ends. So suck it up."

"Ugh." Mal groans, "Thanks, that's exactly what I needed to hear right now." She puffs her cheeks out

"It's called conditioner, Mal." Evie shrugs, "Use it." She starts the machine back up, "I'm working on date clothes for when he inevitably asks you out."

Mal takes a deep breath before she puffs up her cheeks, "I think he already did."

"MAL!" Evie's eyes shoot open as she knocks her chair to the ground in her exuberance to race over to her again. "Talk about burying the lead. Deets girl, deets! When did it happen? Where is he taking you? What activities are you going to be doing?" She gasps, "Or does he want to keep it a surprise so it's more romantic?" She swoons. "He seems like that type. Oh gosh!" Her eyes widen, "This is just so soon," She fans herself. "Am I making the right clothes!"

Mal blinks at Evie, "Um… Okay? He liked the cookies. And apparently he sucks at baking, so he offered to let me boss him around in the kitchen. And then he wanted to hear the story about how-" She groans, "significant D and T are on the isle."

"Aww, Mal-" Evie places a hand to her heart. "That's so adorable. So baking?" She nods, "I can work with that. Make you a cute little apron and hat." Evie furrows her brow as she looks over at her sewing machine.

"I mean I may have misinterpreted it. But he said it was a date. Might've just been an expression." Mal shrugs. "And please don't, I'm not going to wear them."

"If I make it I know you'll wear it." Evie rolls her eyes before she puts her hand over her heart, "But you have so much to learn about boys, it's sad." She giggles, "So it's lucky I'm here. Trust me, if he was forward enough to use those words, he likes you and  _ was  _ asking you on a date. I guarantee he was just testing the stitches." Her mouth opens in a perfect 'O' before she lets out a giggle, "How marvelously scandalous!" She claps excitedly, "He asked you out before breaking up with Audrey!? Honey, he's got it so bad for you it's making me flustered."

"What part of I must have misunderstood did you misunderstand?" Mal bites her lip, unsure of why she was being so defensive, "It's not like he said when. He mentioned finding me when he ran out of cookies."

"Mal, he broke up with his decade long girlfriend after you gave him cookies. I know this is uncomfortable for you but seriously?" Her lips pursed in disapproval.

"He's been dating her since he was like six?" Mal grimaces, "Ew." But she frowns. If he's known her that long, why didn't he know if she baked? That seemed very inconsistent with what little she did know about the prince.

"That's what I've heard anyway." Evie bats her eyelashes. "And not ew. I've been watching them. They barely touch. They don't kiss on the lips. They don't even tease each other. I highly doubt there was anything inappropriate happening when they were that young."

"You would know little miss genius." Mal purses her lips into a wicked smile before she huffs again, "And I wasn't thinking like that. Just, who gets into a stupid relationship that young? I mean, when we were six I hated almost everyone."

"I remember."

"Bitch please," Mal rolls her eyes at the brush with their past, "you didn't invite me to your birthday."

"My mother was the witch who made those invitations."

"And it clearly all worked out." Mal practically whines, "I said hated, past tense."

"Aww!" Evie places a hand to her chest. "That's the closest I think you've ever come to saying you like us."

"Enjoy it." Mal deadpans, "Because it's the closest I'm getting."

"For noooow!" Evie sing songs. "But I think Benny-boo is going to be really good for this disposition of yours."

"Fuck you." Mal huffs with a roll of her eyes, "There's nothing wrong with my attitude." She glares at her. "I still stand by this plan is stupid as fuck." She rolls her eyes, "But I guess it could be worse." She admits as she runs her hand through her hair.

Evie rolls her eyes, "Mal, he's going to be King of Auradon. He's hot. He's obsessed with you. He's able to keep up with you intellectually. And he's even managed to throw you off." She holds up a finger, "Don't lie. I've seen it. He's dry, but funny. You're just uncomfortable because you're attracted to him too and you've never had to deal with that before."

"Oh shut the fuck up," Mal narrows her eyes before she puffs her cheeks and groans, "I hate you so much sometimes..."

"I don't hear any denials though."

"Shit was easier on the isle." Mal whines, "Or at least fucking simpler." Why the fuck did he have to be a prince. Not only a prince but  _ the _ fucking prince? She groans.

"Yeah, do what we're told or-" Evie pauses before she shakes her head and starts the sewing machine back up.

"Just or..." Mal sighs. "And I didn't say better. I said simpler. I can run circles in inter-gang politics. But socializing in Auradon?" Mal scoffs, "This shit's running circles on me already. It's like there's no even ground to stand on. I'm not you. I didn't idolize this place for years..."

Evie sighs before she stops her machine again, "It's not easy for me either Mal."

Mal turns back on her stomach and studies Evie skeptically. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Evie admits with a frown, "Like everything with Chad. I'm not even sure what's going on. I'm doing his homework and hang-"

"Evie!" Mal rolls her eyes. "What the fuck are you doing that dip shits homework for?"

"Because he said he was busy, and if he had more time..." She bites her lip.

Mal stares at her blankly.

"I know Mal." Evie throws her hands in the air, "See, having just as many problems fitting in as you are, but the Charmings are the second wealthiest royals in Auradon and since you, well, he got his claws in you, number one is off the table."

"You know…" Mal's eyes soften as she studies Evie, "If we're seriously going full force friends over rents you don't have to do this shit to yourself…" She sighs.

Evie bites her bottom lip before she jerks her head and smooths her features, "But, I'm not a princess here. You heard Audrey." Her lip quivers slightly.

"Who gives a shit about that two-faced bitch?" Mal sighs. "I-"

"Not Ben clearly," Evie switches the tables back on her as she giggles.

Mal can't help her snort, "Nice." She shakes her head, "But totally not the point E." She frowns, she hated the sound of forced laughter. It always made her chest ache. "You can do so much better than that dumb ass." She scoffs, "Fuck I would prefer you dating T over that."

Evie chuckles again, though this time she could tell the girl was genuinely amused, "Wow."

"Yeah, perspective. Get some." Mal lets out a huge sigh of relief, "Kid's a true fucking shitiot."

"So what perspective are you getting on this Ben situation?" Evie raises an eyebrow.

"That he's better than Zevon." Mal shrugs.

"That is true." Evie smiles, "But Mal, I mean, I know the plan was for you to date him until we had what we needed… But you," She tilts her head to the side before she continues, "If you like him too just take it slow."

Mal glares. "You shut your whore mouth."

"Oh there you are," Evie mockingly puts a hand to her chest, "I thought I lost you for a moment."

"Haha." Mal rolls her eyes, "Aren't you a fucking riot."

"I didn't hear a no though." Evie sing songs.

Mal rolls her lips before she looks back up at Evie, "Because there isn't one. At least not one I can see." She reluctantly admits. What was the point of lying to Evie? "But still, shut the fuck up." She picks up a pillow, just wanting a way to put an end to the conversation.

"Woah Woah Woah," Evie glares as she stands up, "Perfect hair," She points at her styled, multi small braided crown, "Perfect nails." She holds up her meticulously painted and charmed nails. "And perfect makeup." She waves a hand dramatically over her face.

"Ugh." Mal drops her ammunition back to the bed. "You're the fucking worst sometimes you know that."

"Thanks." Evie smiles, "Though I prefer to think of it is wonderfully wicked." She winks before her lips drop to a small pout, "Now, was that so hard to admit? I swear you can be so stubborn sometimes it's ridiculous."

"Evie, you're having a hard time hearing apparently, because I could have sworn I said shut the fuck up. Like five times."

"You have." Evie smiles, "But unless you'd rather have these conversations with Jay-"

"I don't need to have these conversations with anyone." Mal growls, "Weren't you sewing or something loud?"

"Oh!" Evie rushes back over to her machine, "You're right. Can't have you wearing any of your old rags on a date with the prince."

Mal huffs as she lets her head hang, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They're made of trash Mal. I have actual fabric now. Hello. Don't be dumb."

"I can see I'm not going to win this argument," Mal rolls her eyes, "This is your area, fine."

"Thank you, I know that must've been hard for you." Evie teases.

"Evie, I love you, I do-" Mal frowns at how easily one of T's favorite phrases rolls off her tongue. Did she miss him that much, or was this just as good a time as any for her to admit it?

"You do?" Evie bites her lip.

Mal blinks, going silent for a moment before she sighs. "I don't think I'd tolerate so much of your high maintenance bullshit if I didn't."

Evie stands up slowly before she walks over to sit on the bed beside her, "But, you've never said anything like that before." She states hesitantly curious.

"So?" Mal snaps defensively, her cheeks flushed. "Maybe Deez rubbed off on me too." She wasn't ready to vocalize her thoughts on T just yet.

"Maybe, but even she wasn't good at the L-word." Evie smiles before she reaches her hand out to Mal. "But I know who was…" She singsongs teasingly.

Mal doesn't look at Evie as she puts her hand in hers unable to help the way her lips twitched into the barest hint of a smile. "Whatever, what I was saying is but, I don't want to deal with you when I get flour and batter all over a new dress and you freak the fuck out."

"Oh, you know me so well." Evie squeezes her hand, "The dress is for a different date. As I said, I'm going to make you a wicked apron for your cookie date."

Mal turns up to look at her fearfully, "Please don't."

"Calm down dragon, I promise it'll be cool."

"Like," Mal narrows her eyes skeptically, "you won't get upset when I ruin it?" Mal snorts.

"Of course not, because you can't ruin it. I'll make it out of very durable material that can be washed." She rolls her eyes, as if that should have been the most obvious answer.

"Between doing your homework and the dipshits?" She scoff.

Evie flips her hair behind her shoulder, "I'm not only beautiful, wicked, and the perfect lady, I'm a multitasker too." She winks before she releases Mal's hand.

"You are painfully organized." Mal sighs. "And all those other things too, obnoxiously so even… Just don't let Jay find out you're doing the shitiot's homework."

"Of course." Evie waves her concern off before she returns to her sewing machine. "Now stop being so concerned about my workload and do your homework."

"Ugh," Mal rolls her eyes, "I have a bunch more pretty pink princess wanting me to do their hair." Her voice rises as she mocks the other girls in the school, "Like Jane's, like Lonnie's." She grumbles before she drops her face back to the bed, "How did I get caught up in this?"

"Fifty dollars for ten seconds of your time is more than a fair trade-off Mal," Evie titters, "and I  _ need  _ more fabric."

"Then you do it, daughter of the evil queen."

"I'm more a potions girl."

"One, you've never even tried to do a spell." Mal points out with a glare, "Two, how many potions have you made exactly? Oh, that's right, jack shit."

"Fine." Evie stands up, her eyes bright with the challenge. "Let me see the book."

Mal grins as she sits back up and pulls the book out from under her pillow and tosses it to Evie.

"So, the hair spell seems pretty easy." Evie grins before she pops her hip to the side and rests a hand on it, "Beware forswear replace the split ends with rejuvenated hair." She copies the motion she'd seen Mal use, watching in fascination as the enchantment swirls around Mal's hair.

"That was out of spite." Mal rolls her eyes once she can lift her head again. She slides off the bed before she walks over to the mirror, "It didn't change at all." She glares.

"Touch it before you judge it." Evie sticks out her tongue.

"Funny." Mal huffs before she runs her fingers through it. She blinks and does it again. "Huh."

"Imma use that one on Jay too." Evie giggles with a wink before she places the spellbook back on the bed. "The way you two take care of your hair is a travesty and as your personal stylist makes me look bad."

"I don't think anyone is blaming you for our lack of hair care E." Mal chuckles, still touching her silky soft hair. "And I don't know how thrilled he'll be to have his hair spelled."

Evie's lip starts to quiver as her eyes grow watery. "Really?" Her voice wavering with unshed emotion.

Mal's eyes widen in concern as she holds up her hands. "But I'm sure he'll let you do it."

"Ah ha!" Evie giggles, "Works like a charm every time." Evie responds haughtily with a wink.

"Have I ever told you you're horrifying?" Mal asks at the sudden one-eighty. "Besides, I didn't say I was putting money on him." She grins wickedly as she turns to stare at Evie, "But hey, little miss princess badass, look at you rockin' magic."

"Perfect remember." Evie bats her lashes prettily, as she fluffs her hair.

"Okay, E I get it, Lil' Miss perfect."

"I prefer perfect princess but I'll take it, I suppose."

"Hey, you can be anything you want to be-" Mal blinks, shaking her head to rid herself of the unwanted image of Ben smiling.

Evie tilts her head to the side, opening her mouth before she thinks better of it. "I'm going to have to take our measurements again soon. The food here is going to make us fat."

"Don't you fucking dare even start with that shit," Mal glares her eyes flashing with warning as she points a finger at Evie, not sure she'd ever said anything so sternly.

"I just need to be careful about my figure Mal."

"You're beautiful now, but seriously E you could use a bit more weight on you- And don't read too far into that." Mal begs, unsure of how many more feels she could deal with right now.

Evie smiles softly, "I wouldn't dare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,
> 
> What did you guys think of the changes we’re making so far? 
> 
> We know this is far from the movie, but we did so much character development in the first book we didn’t have a choice but to change the fuck outta it.
> 
> What did you think of Mal and Ben’s interaction? The cookie scene from the movie was adorable but since they’ve sided against their rents we had to mix it up. Personally we’re loving the banter between the two. But more importantly are you?
> 
> What about the scene between E and Doug, cute? Or no? Please let us know. Are we doing a good job with Doug? We know there’s two of us, but this is still a lot of characters to juggle, and sometimes that can make it more complicated cause we switch whose writing who mid scene because we have an idea and take over the character. Have any of you guys noticed?
> 
> Did you like the scene between E and M? That one was kinda rough since I main both, so what did you guys think about the BFF moment? 
> 
> Happy that E did some magic? It bothered us they never touched on that in the movies, but in D3 the three were pretty much sirens during Night Falls so we were like fuck it.
> 
> And what about the M dropping the ‘L’ word? Like it? Or too soon? She definitely blames T for that shit of a slip up.
> 
> We’re not going to lie, writing this shit is killing us. We would also rather be writing about the shit fest happening on the isle, but we couldn’t just let the movie play out like we did last time and be okay with ourselves as writers. Hopefully there's some core four fans out there appreciating this. And per usual this shit is turning out to be a lot longer than either of us expected because we just can’t help ourselves apparently...
> 
> Please let us know  
In the comment box below.
> 
> Much love and appreciation,  
-Twisted


	5. Boys and Hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Fellow Descendants!
> 
> We hope you're enjoying our second book in the mask series. If you have a character you'd like to see more or just want more of their inner thoughts, let us know on our poll we have on our profile page. We know we're tackling a much broader story by following all the characters, but we couldn't help ourselves.
> 
> Shout out if you're enjoying the story :)
> 
> Shout out if you want us to bring back the Sea three. :)
> 
> Shout out if you want those two independents to show up again. :)
> 
> Lolz. Enjoy.
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Dark

**Over the next week**

Carlos gives Ben a wary look, "You want me," he points to himself, "to run?" he asks before pointing down the field.

Ben chuckles, "Not your thing?"

"Only when something is chasing me." Carlos admits as he absently rubs his arm, "You don't, like have something about to jump out and chase me do you?" He tenses as he looks around.

"My god no!" Ben blinks at the question, slightly horrified. "Is that something that happened in your tombs class?"

Carlos sighs in relief as he claps a hand over his chest, "Once, coach was tired of us never trying or something," He shivers, the memory of the twins chasing him and Deez was one that still woke him up in the middle of the night covered in sweat with a pounding heart, "we avoided it after that and hung out in the library."

"I think I would've too," Ben admits as he runs a hand through his hair. "Our gym isn't so intense." He adds. "So then, books huh? Books are more your thing?"

"Yeah." Carlos grins, "I mean, I can fight with a sword..." He hesitantly volunteers. Jay made sure he could fight with a sword.

"Oh that's perfect," Ben chuckles as he takes him by the arm and pulls him towards the gym. "We do that here."

"You guys learn how to defend yourselves with swords?" Carlos furrows his brow before his eyes widen, "Wait, do you get to make them too?" He asks in excitement.

"It's more for the sport of it here." Ben frowns as he looks Carlos over in concern, "And no, we get them commissioned." He grins, "Though now that you mention it sword crafting would be an excellent extracurricular activity. I'll talk to Fairy Godmother about it."

"Oh, yeah. It's a lot of fun." Carlos sighs as he looks into the distance, in the direction he knew the isle was. He missed Gil. And Deez. And T. Hell, he even missed Harry and they'd rarely spoken except the few times he came to test the swords. And at the Howler.

Ben's eyes soften. "Huh, well If you're into metal work we have a shop class. It's no blacksmithing but it's still fun."

"Oh, uh… No. I never actually…" He fusses with the hem of his shirt, bunching it up between his fists before he smooths it back out, "I came up with the formulas we used to make swords."

Ben's eyes sweep over Carlos, impressed. "So books and science are more your speed?"

"Yeah!" Carlos grins as he looks back at Ben, "Now we're talking."

"We're definitely in the wrong place." Ben chuckles. "Come on, let's go back inside."

Carlos blinks as Ben nearly drags him in his excitement. Didn't he just say he hated running?

"You're going to love this." Ben chuckles as he opens the door to the science building. He pulls him to the door labeled chem lab. "Here."

Carlos' eyes widen at the sheer size of the room before he notices the content. Like huge lab tables, rows and rows of chemistry equipment. The metal frames and glass tubes. Colorful charts and diagrams on the walls, demonstrating various scientific principles. "This is awesome!"

Ben beams, "We can totally sign you up for some chemistry classes, but till then," he gestures to the room, "No one really takes advantage of it." He shrugs.

"Why not?" Carlos blinks as he walks around, pulling out different books as he hungrily looks them over.

"Because princes and princesses aren't fans of STEM classes." Ben chuckles. "I mean there are other kids who live for this stuff like you- But as you can see, this place is pretty empty after classes. It wouldn't be hard to come after hours and use the equipment if you're interested."

"Wow, having this stuff would have made making Evie's knockout gloss so much easier." Carlos pulls vials and test tubes towards him, looking over the labels before he slides them back in place.

Ben blinks, "Knockout gloss?"

"Yeah, it was one of the first times I met T for like real, real." Carlos offers absently with a wide grin, "T would fucking flip if he ever saw this. I mean I probably wouldn't leave him here by himself but… Yeah, he would totally flip." He grins as he continues looking through the supplies.

Ben grins as he watches Carlos, but his brow furrows, "What is knockout gloss?"

"Oh, it's a lip gloss that can knock someone out with a kiss," Carlos explains excitedly before he chuckles. "I thought he was asking me to poison her at first, he wasn't good with socializing, especially when we first met, but yeah." He sighs, "T always came up with the coolest projects."

"Is T the person you made swords with too?" Ben tilts his head to the side.

"One of the three. Deez melted the blades, Gil hammered it into shape, and T collected what we needed and is the one who came up with the idea for book club, though not the name. That was more of a group consensus."

"Huh, so are D and Deez the same person?" Ben asks curiously.

"Uh-huh." Carlos nods as he continues to scout the drawers and cabinets.

"How did she get put in charge of melting the metal?"

"Because of her fire."

Ben tilts his head, "I'm not sure I understand."

"Oh, Deez could safely melt the metals down and it was easier than finding the material to burn." He switches on a Bunsen burner curiously, smiling at the whoosh of the gas before it ignites into an orange flame.

"So she can make flames?" Ben asks slowly.

"Yeah, she's a demi-goddess." He turns up the heat full blast so that the fire turns blue and white, "Cool. This is kinda what her fire looks like, but it's usually more white while she's working with the metals."

"Huh. I didn't know Hades' had a child too," Ben's eyes widen slightly before he nods his head, "So, she makes and controls fire like her dad then?"

"If Senior could do that then yes," Carlos nods, "Well, rather can now. She got better at it while we were making everyone swords, not that she hadn't been working on it with T before that." He switches the burner off before he races over to a cabinet to pull a microscope out from the cabinet. "Cool." He'd never seen one so intact. Or with so many settings.

"Makes sense." Ben nods as he leans against a counter. "Our resident demi-gods have issues controlling their abilities sometimes too. Mellora has a bit of a temper, and Herkie can't seem to figure out his own strength." He grins. "The gym even has a special room for them."

"Sounds like Gil and Deez." Carlos chuckles as he sets up the instrument.

"Gaston was stronger than most from what my mom said, guessing the trait must've passed down?" Ben crosses his arms as he leans against the counter watching him curiously.

Carlos's eyes widen as he nods, "Man, you have no idea. Gil is super strong and like, huge. And it's so not even fair." he absently runs his finger across the table surface. "He's the runt in his family. Though," He suddenly smiles, "After doing so much smithing he might be more muscular than them. Ha! Take that Twins- Not that Gil would ever actually do anything to them. Besides, I think after what T did at the Howler they've got a new target..." He switches the microscope on before he starts hunting down slides.

Ben frowns, "Oh. Well, I'm glad he doesn't have to worry anymore…" He trails off, "But what did T do them at the Howler to draw their attention?" He asks unable to repress the curiosity.

"Oh, they were being dicks, starting shit like usual. One of them pulled a weapon on Harry, which isn't allowed at Howlers." He explains absently as he pulls out a clear box labeled samples that looked like it had slides. "So T took care of it." He adds with a small smile. "Since Freddie had the foresight to get him to act as security to make sure shit didn't get out of hand like usual." He goes through the slides curiously, pulling several. "Only Howler I ever enjoyed."

"Huh." Ben opened his mouth before he shuts it again, "I should introduce you to them, our twins I mean, most people keep their distance from them on the off chance they accidentally use their abilities. But if you're used to a temperamental demi-goddess and Gil's strength doesn't put you off, I bet you all would become quick friends. They're both nice and I know Herkie could use a tutor for his math and science classes."

"I uh," Carlos furrows his brow as he looks up, "I think that would be nice. Deez and Gil are the nicest, kindest people on the isle," he grins as he switches out the slides, "Not that I would've guessed that about Gil before I got to know him. He's very intimidating. Or at least was until I realized his thinking face is just really serious." He shakes his head, "But yeah, it might be nice to meet them."

"It sounds like you admire those two a lot," Ben grins down at Carlos.

Carlos slowly looks up from the plant cells and sits back in his chair, "I uh- I do admire them. And T. Don't get me wrong, being in Mal's gang is one of the best things that ever happened to me." His shoulders bow as if he were expecting a reprimand for speaking ill of his gang, "But book club, I felt comfortable there. Like I could be myself, and not worry about images or rules." A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips, "To be fair to the Core though-Deez didn't have to care about the rules of the isle. T loved his image with strangers, but he also was cool with throwing the rules out when it came to the people he cared about. And Gil's gang is known for not giving a fuck, to an extent anyway."

Ben slowly nods, "Book club sounds pretty awesome." He lightly taps his knuckles against the station surface. He would have loved to be a part of something like that. To just be free to be himself. To not worry about his social status and just relax for a moment. It was something he was hoping to gain with the Rotten Core. He was already starting to feel that way, though part of him knew that was just because they didn't know. Know how he was supposed to act. Know how he typically acted. It was like a blank slate.

The fact that he'd never heard of Deez or T was driving him crazy though. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself, is T short for something? You keep mentioning him…" At least Deez was a name. Why wouldn't H mention either of them?

"Fuck if I know." Carlos shrugs. " Welcome to our frustrations though. We called him Stalker for the longest time. He loved sticking to the shadows and keeping an eye out for… I don't really know what. I never asked." He grins as he continues to fiddle with the microscope. "But definitely trouble."

Ben smiles. Oh. Well, he was pretty sure he knew exactly who T was then. The silent hero that occasionally showed up in other peoples' articles. "I see." That still didn't explain why H never wrote about Deez. He shakes his head and chuckles before he crosses his arms in front of his chest, "So, did we find your hobby?"

"_Yes!_"

"And now I know where to find you if I ever need help with my science homework." He grins, "I mean here or the arcade right."

"Pretty much, yeah." Carlos nods with a huge grin as he looks around in awe again. "This place is wicked."

"I think so too," Ben nods as he follows Carlos' gaze, "but I'm glad to hear you like it."

"I really, really do. Thanks, Ben."

* * *

Jay frowns as Ben suddenly stops him, "Yo? Sup man." He asks as he looks the prince over. The kid was weird. When they'd been summoned here he'd had no idea this guy was going to take such an interest in them. It was uncomfortable.

"Hey, Jay. Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were enjoying everything. Have you checked out Tourney or Roar practices? I'm curious to see what you think."

"Hell fucking yeah I have." Jay grins, "Tourney's looks like workin' in a gang, to protect a ball," He shrugs, "But whatever. And Roar reminds me of teachin' T." His grin falters slightly. "It's pretty fucking cool."

"Great!" Ben grins happily, "I'm so happy to hear you like the sports program. I know the coaches are thrilled to possibly have someone with your passion."

"The coaches here are encouraging." Jay points out darkly, "It's fucking weird."

"Yeah, Carlos mentioned that our gym is nothing like the one you had on the isle." Ben frowns. "Weird in a bad way?"

Jay shrugs, "It's just… Different. We're used to Clayton in our faces yellin' and shit. Guy's a prick and deserved everything that happened to him," He scoffs before his eyes soften, thinking of all the times Deez burned him by accident. "Not that it changed shit."

Ben opens his mouth before he shuts it. "Clayton? Like, the hunter?"

"Maybe?" Jay shrugs, "He wasn't one of the major players so I don't know what his deal was…" He admits as he rubs the back of his neck, he probably should. Hades knew the ovs talked about themselves enough. "But dude was compensating for something, I could totally picture him killin' animals to get off… Not that we had many to hunt on the isle, but yeah."

"Well, I'm glad you like the coaches. Jenkins has always been hard on me, but he's a great guy and he cares about more than just winning, ya know."

Jay rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah I kinda noticed that. Guy's pretty proactive."

"Cool. Well, keep up the good work."

"Thanks, man," Jay claps him on the back, "You too."

Ben starts to walk away before he turns around, "Oh hey, you haven't seen Mal have you?"

"Not lately. But chances are if you hear a hiss that's her."

Ben tilts his head to the side before he grins, "Oh, right, because of the spray can."

"She also hisses." Jay chuckles, "I mean, I get the confusion. She's like an angry cat. All hissing and spitting, no bite, well… Unless your T, then it's both."

Ben chuckles.

"But that's just because he's a bratty little shit starter, not because Mal's a bitch." Jay quickly defends his leader. What a way to accidentally mess up the plan.

"I can't imagine anyone in Mal's position reacting well to a rebellious 'brat' questioning them."

Jay frowns, "That's actually a wicked description of T." He grins as he claps Ben on the back, "You should say that to Mal. Let her know you understand."

* * *

Ben smiles as he looks over one of his favorite letters. His eyes run over the familiar words as he loses himself in thought.

So far he felt like everything was going according to plan.

Evie pretty much slid into place here, like she'd always belonged. Carlos was starting to find his niche, and Jay was loving sports as much as he always pictured he would.

But Mal? He chews his lower lip. Mal was a bit trickier.

Or at least it felt that way.

He smiles. He had noticed a new mural on one of the many walls of the tourney field, which made him happier than it should have. But at least she'd stopped tagging her and her friend's lockers.

He felt odd for the thought, but this plan was going much smoother than he'd been initially worried about.

Out of all the letters, all the groups he could have chosen, he knew this group had to be the first. If they could make this work, the others would follow. The image Mal had cultivated for herself on the isle was revered for being the picture-perfect future Villain. But thanks to H, he knew better. Knew that underneath the snark, which he loved so much, and cold demeanor laid the heart of someone kind, compassionate, and caring. He just needed to slide past her defenses to find it.

And he just knew if he could tap into Mal's passion, she and the others would be the best to advocate for others to join them. Would set a precedent for the others who came over to follow so they could all eventually be safe in Auradon.

It seemed so simple, almost like he and the writer were working together. They'd never met, but he felt as connected to them as he did the people they wrote about. Like they were two conspirators working long distance to achieve a mutual dream.

He bites his lip. He wanted to know who his ghostwriter was. Wanted to make sure they were in the next group of kids brought over. He'd wanted to meet them for as long as he'd been reading the letters. Their insight and way with words would be so useful for advocating for the rest of the children of villains to come over.

His eyes drop to the letter H. A big part of him suspected Deez was the one writing. She was held in such high esteem by the others, yet she was never mentioned in the tablets. He just wasn't sure where the H came into play.

Unless she was using her father's name as a surname. Deez Hades. But that still didn't explain why she never talked about herself.

He sighs as he looks at the empty basket on his desk. It had been a long time since he'd gotten a letter. Almost two months. He missed them. Missed hearing about what was happening on the isle. It almost felt as if he was missing an old friend. It was strange to feel that way about something like a letter, but he couldn't help it. Thanks to H he felt closer to the kids on the isle than he did most of his peers.

There were a few exceptions of course.

He liked Lonnie, Jane, and Doug. When he was able to he enjoyed Mallora and Herkie's company. Though he only saw them intermittently outside of school activities.

He'd like to think he and Roy could be friends, but Roy avoided him as if he were a plague.

Other than that there was Ally and Jordan, but they were always busy with their projects.

None of which were royals. Which made it harder for him to get close to them. He knew his title could sway both ways. It had never been as black and white as it had been the day he met the core four.

He frowns. He had a sneaking suspicion that Audrey had something to do with it after the way she acted during the introductions.

Was she purposefully isolating him? Or was she seriously that entitled and shallow? Either way, it hurt to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fun fact! This book is going to recap a lot of our first one, so we're hoping to put some fresh introspection into it keep it interesting.
> 
> Keep an eye out for new perspectives, they're coming. Even with the new trials and tribulations of Auradon, these kids still have nothing but time to think about their friends and their fate on the isle.
> 
> So,
> 
> What did you guys think?
> 
> We know we had C talk a lot to the prince. But Ben was accidentally manipulative here. He distracted Carlos with the science lab and then prompted questions. What did you think of the interaction?
> 
> Did you like Carlos' thoughts on Book Club?
> 
> How bout his description of Deez?
> 
> We know the interaction between Jay and Ben was short, but what do you guys think?
> 
> Anyone else catch on that Ben is a fanboy for Deez? Because he totally is. You know that feeling when you finish your favorite book and mourn that it's over, that's Ben everytime he runs out of tablets. Or at least what we're going for.
> 
> Did you like Ben's introspection?
> 
> His epiphany at the end?
> 
> Let us know in the comment box below!
> 
> With much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Twisted


	6. Secret Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> It's Wednesday! So we're writing and bringing you another chapter.
> 
> Cool story, btw, we're on the final arc. About thirty chapters before we rewind and check out what's going on with the isle in Book Three: Cracks in the Mask. We thought you guys might like to hear that.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who participated in the poll! We kept the list in mind as we wrote, so be prepared for more Carlos, Ben, Jay and adult points of view as you keep reading.
> 
> And that's it on my end of announcements. :)
> 
> We hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to leave us writers some love
> 
> -Dark-

Something in the room chirps and tweets melodically before the sewing machine slows to a stop.

Mal lifts a brow. "Did you open the window?" She looks up from her sketchbook with a disapproving frown. It was like thirty degrees outside. What was Evie thinking? If this was some type of beauty regimen she didn't care she was shutting it down. She drew the line at getting sick for fashion.

"No silly," Evie grins as she slides a slim screen from her purse.

She glares at the device in confusion. "That's not the noise the C's makes." She frowns.

"Doug helped me customize it." Evie grins as she holds it out for Mal to see.

"You and your fucking stalkers." Mal snorts, seriously, even in Auradon Evie managed to ensnare with her charms and looks, low key impressed."That kid is worse than T." She rolls her eyes. "At least the tard _attempted _to be subtle about it."

"I don't know," Evie pouts, "But he is super helpful. He helped me connect to all the really important social media apps."

"Ugh." Mal plops down on the bed, defeated. "So… What are phones for exactly? Socializing?" She pulls a face. But if C was all about them there had to be more than that, right?

"Oh…" Evie frowns as she looks down at her phone.

"What's wrong E?" Mal scoots up so she's sitting up properly, suddenly concerned.

"Oh um… It's nothing." Evie smiles tightly as she lets the phone slide from her hand to lay on the table.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." She walks over to the table where her friend was sitting and swipes the phone. "Why's this thing got you lookin' like that." She plays with it, trying all the buttons till it turns on. Her eyes sweep over the locked screen with a scowl.

"It seems Audrey wasn't all that broken up about Ben dumping her. She's already in a new relationship." Evie breaths out slowly, "With Chad."

"They move on fast here don't they…" Mal frowns as she places the phone back on the table, and places one hand on Evie's shoulder and squeezes it. "I'm sorry E…" She sighs, "I know you had your eyes on big, blonde, and dumb… But seriously, you will do so much better than him. Like so much fucking better."

Evie rolls her shoulders before she sits up taller and looks towards Mal, "You're right. And like Doug says, there's really not a whole lot of there, there."

"I'm always right," Mal chuckles "And the dwarf has a point, that kid is as dense as a brick. I seriously think I preferred you pining over the freak to this prick. At least T had a brain between his ears."

"I did his homework for him M. I guess I just thought…" She bites her bottom lip, "I guess I thought- I don't know…"

Mal gently punches Evie's shoulder. "If you've taught me anything it should be men do stuff for you, not the other way around. Don't drop your standards for Prince Charmless when there are hundreds of men willing to treat you like the princess you so annoyingly are."

Evie smiles before she stands up and wraps her arms around Mal, "Thank you."

Mal awkwardly reciprocates, wrapping one arm around Evie as she pats her shoulder. "No need to get emotional. I was only stating facts. You _can _do so much better." She scoffs, "And besides, who gives a shit about how you feel, you clearly have the worst taste in guys? From now on if he doesn't have my stamp of approval, I'm taking care of it myself."

Evie chuckles wetly against her hair as her grip tightens, "Right, how thoughtless of me."

Mal rubs Evie's back as she hesitantly hugs her tighter. Things were so fucking upside down here. "Want me to go kidney punch him? Serve the dickless little shit right."

Evie shakes her head, "It just hurts." She admits softly, "I've never been… And if Mother ever found out…" Her fingers tangle in the fabric of Mal's jacket.

Mal's arms tighten around Evie just as tightly as she instinctively cups the back of the taller girl's head to her shoulder; where she got the action she had no idea. "Fuck our parents. Remember? We're here to help Deez. We're not fucking this up for Deez. Your mother can't do anything to you here… And I can't stress enough how much better you can do than Chad. Even if the kid wasn't as blind as he was dumb, I never would have approved. I'd be more okay with you dating T or fuck even Hook before that shitiot."

"I know." Evie nods, "I'm sorry. I'll stop eventually. I didn't even like him that much." She shakes her head, but her voice cracks as she continues, "But, he didn't like me either."

"Because he's a bigoted prick." Mal scoffs as she hugs Evie closer, she was going to kill Jay. This was his fucking job. She sucked at shit like this. Best she could do was insult the offenders. "You know that's the only reason right E? You're fucking gorgeous. You can wrap grown men around those dainty fingers of yours. If that prick didn't jump on you it was because he was already sniffing up someone else's skirt. I mean look how quickly they started dating. Didn't Ben just dump her sorry ass last week? Maybe-" Ugh. She groans, "Maybe feelings just run deeper on the isle. Something about repressing them or some shit. These kids seem to be as shallow as your mother." She rubs Evie's back in what she hoped was a comforting way.

Evie slowly pulls away, "Sorry, I know this isn't your thing." She gently rubs her fingers over her eyes.

"Like the fuck at all, but I'm what you're stuck with at the moment." Mal glances away from her. "Only fucking you can manage to make doing that shit still look pretty."

"You're helping a lot, thank you." Evie smiles as she grabs a tissue and dabs at her eyes, "I wasn't… I just know you hate tears."

"To be fair," Mal turns away and heads to the bed, "There isn't much I don't hate." She plops backward on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Where the fuck had she picked up… Gil. And Deez. And somehow Jay, she was sure of it. She chews her lip. That hadn't been nearly as awful as she feared. "And we can't all be as dead inside as me, Carlos wouldn't be able to handle it."

Evie chuckles, "True." She clears her throat before she holds her hand out, her fingers curling in a 'give me' gesture, "I need to iron your jacket before it wrinkles."

Mal rolls her eyes as she sits up and pulls it off before tossing it to Evie, before plopping back again. "I still can't believe we all agreed to say fuck the rents…"

"I'd rather be loyal to Deez personally. I think we all would, that was pretty clear when you asked us for our opinion."

"But what if we get sent back…?" Mal frowns, "What if I fuck up with this bullshit and ruin everything and get us sent back?" She chews her lip. Deez was probably already safe on the ship with the sea three, so she'd be cool. Mimi and Dizzy, she doubted her mother even knew about them. She wasn't sure why. But she was confident T could handle anything her mother could throw at him. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that even if they failed this 'mission' T would be safer in that dungeon instead of left to his own devices. She'd been left with so many unanswered questions after their discussion. After T went and made that stupid deal, and something about it was still nagging at her.

"I believe in you Mal. You won't get us sent back." Evie pulls out her iron and sets it up before she puts the jacket down over a towel and smooths it out, "And Ben doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would do that even if you have the world's worst date."

"Well, that's one of us I guess." Mal pouts as she glares at the ceiling. "Years. Years of being taught to be evil, and the minute we see the actual sun it goes up in smoke. I'm not equipped for this shit. Can't I just dye my hair blue and yours purple? I doubt he'll notice."

"You're funny." Evie chuckles as she starts ironing, "But he's not big, dumb, and blonde. He's the future king. I'm sure he'd notice that."

"Are we sure though? We could at least try…" Mal runs a hand down her face.

"Don't be a baby." Evie shakes her head as she glares at a strange square that refused to iron flat.

"Tch. Fuck you." Mal scowls. "My mother was too busy instructing me how to take over the world, too talk… whatever with princes."

"Lucky you have me then." Evie frowns as she unzips a small pocket, "You know these are mostly decorative right?"

"Yeah, no shit?" Mal sits up on her elbows. "Why?"

Evie pulls out a small folded square of paper, "Hiding love notes Mal?" She teases as she sets the iron aside.

Mal tilts her head to the side, "Fuck no." She scoffs, as she sits up straighter and holds up a hand, "Here. Throw it over."

Evie rolls her eyes before she tosses the paper over, "I almost ruined your jacket because of that."

Mal easily catches the perfectly ironed note carefully, "It's definitely from the isle." She stares with a frown as she opens up the stained and aged folded square of paper. "Probably D." Cause there were only two people who'd dare to touch her shit, and T wasn't one to leave notes.

"Wait, what?" She abandons the iron and rushes over to sit beside Mal.

Mal frowns as she finishes delicately opening it. "Wonder how long it's been in there." She chews her lip, scanning the words carefully.

_Mal,_

_I'm not the best with words unless they're written, so I hope you don't mind letters. I know you would never, ever want me to know this. So, after reading this, consider me uninformed if you never want to talk about it again._

_I just wanted you to know, as much as I also don't like to admit it, liking hugs really isn't a big deal. It's okay to sometimes need others. I had to learn that the hard way, so I'm sure you will too._

_I just… I couldn't leave this alone without letting you know, if you ever just need another one, I'll be around, no questions asked._

_I do believe you're a great leader and though I messed up by not being honest with you or myself in the beginning, I'm trying to avoid making the same mistake again._

_So, yeah. That's all this is. Take it or leave it. No judgment either way. And no one else will ever hear it from me._

_-D_

Mal hands the note over to Evie as she stands up as she bites her lip to distract herself from the tears threatening her vision.

That must've been written months ago. From the sounds of it, right after she restarted book club. She enjoyed that hug more than she'd ever be willing to admit. It was the first she'd gotten in years, if not ever.

It had felt so… just so, well… She still didn't have a word to describe it but it certainly hadn't felt awful. Just embarrassing. And had made it extremely difficult to keep up her image after that for a few weeks, as if her mother would magically have known she'd gotten a whiff of what affection actually felt like. It wasn't a time she thought about a lot on the isle. She had no idea how she was supposed to respond to Deez's hug and it had left her feeling stupid and embarrassed. It was one of the few things about this place that secretly made her happy.

"Deez-" Evie holds the note close to her heart, "Deez was worried about you." She sniffs.

"Tch." Mal rolls her eyes, "When isn't she worried about someone. Girl hates looking at herself."

"Mal, she admitted stuff in this." Evie blinks as she looks back down at the words, "Like this is the most personal she's been since joining."

"Well then thank god you found it while we were here." Mal huffs and walks over to the window before rests her hip against it as she looks towards the isle. She frowns as the edges of her vision become blurry as she wipes her eyes in annoyance. "If I'd read that on the isle I wouldn't have had an option but to rip her to shreds for being so weak… At least I don't have to be paranoid about mother finding shit out over here… For the first time in my life, I feel like I can breathe…And I'm not talking about actual fresh air." She rubs her arm. She bites her lip before she turns back to Evie leaning against the wall. She takes a deep breath. There was no way Deez had only written her a letter. That wouldn't make sense.

"When the guys get back we should check their pockets too. And yours."

Evie blinks as she holds the letter out for Mal, "I can check my clothes now."

Mal walks over and takes back the note, "Good call." She nods, hoping she hadn't been the only one left with a memento. She'd barely wanted to share that note with Evie, let alone Jay and Carlos.

She turns, making sure Evie wasn't watching her as she walks over to her dresser and hides the note under a pile of dark clothes.

Bittersweet.

She was pretty sure that was what she was feeling. Bitter because it had taken her getting to Auradon to find it. Sweet because Deez had thought to go out of her way to write something so personal to her in the first place. She wasn't proud of herself, but she could admit that if she'd read that note on the isle she'd have burned it like it never existed. Or worse ripped Deez a new one for the sheer audacity, and there was no way the other girl hadn't had known that.

Deez had balls.

"The next time I see D she and I are going to have to talk about functionless, decorative pockets." Evie chuckles as she slips a tightly folded rectangle from one of her jacket pockets, holding it up like a prize before she slides into a chair to read it.

"Good call."

"Should I read it out loud?" Evie asks after a moment.

"I showed you mine." Mal shrugs, "So either way, but I wanna know…"

Evie nods before she clears her throat, "_I know I haven't been easy to be around lately, but it means so much that you have continuously put in the effort to show you care about me. So, I wanted to make sure you know how much I love you too. So much. Like a sister. You and Dizzy will always be like sisters to me. One older and one younger. The two of you have been there for me in ways I didn't even understand I needed, and yet you did so effortlessly. Thank you._" She pats at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Mal looks away, walking over to the entertainment center to grab Evie the box of tissues before walking back and handing it to her. Of course E's was going to be more sentimental. And of course the girl was going to cry, "You can just let me read it after if you want?"

"Thanks." Evie pulls one out and dabs at her eyes, "But I want to read it out loud if you don't mind. You're in the next part."

Mal lifts a curious brow, "Go for it," She crosses her arms as she leans a hip against the sewing table.

"_You were right, as usual. The spa day was exactly what we all needed. Even Mal. I saw how much you hated it, but you care about her so much you picked a fight, to help her feel better_-"

"Tch," Mal looks away. "Is that what you were doing?"

Evie gives her a small smile, "Tell me it didn't work."

"Maybe a little," Mal admits as her eyes narrow in thought. She hadn't even realized that about herself until it was said out loud. Did everyone know that about her? That bickering and verbally sparring was her way to destress? She frowns before her eye twitches slightly. Is that what T had been doing all these years?

"I wasn't sure if it would work," Evie bites her bottom lip, "But I know you and T act like that, and you kept T around for a reason, and then he wasn't showing up and… Maybe I pulled a D and connected dots." She shrugs, "Want me to keep going?"

Mal sighs before she nods. She was just happy her letter hadn't been so- Long and Deez like. It made her feel like, even though they'd never seen eye to eye, the younger girl understood her.

"_I wish I had that gift. My caring always comes across too sweet for the rest of the gang. Hence the letter. Because I really do write better than I talk, and because I usually end up crying. And if I cry you'll cry because that's the type of person you are. You hate seeing anyone suffering, and I know it hurts you deeply. But so you know, you're beautiful when you cry, not ugly._" Evie pats at her eyes, "I guess she can lie in her letters."

Mal rolls her eyes, "You're the only person in the world that I can tolerate crying. You can at least do it silently and hold your composure. Your make up doesn't even run, it's fucking weird, not ugly E. Nothin' bout you is ugly, that's why you fit in so well here. Don't be fucking dumb."

Evie chuckles wetly, "Let's not get back on that topic just yet."

"You had a stalker in the first hour we were here. You could hear that kid's hard on in the 'hi ho'."

"I know Mal, but please. Right now I don't feel like I fit in here at all, and this letter… Feels like home," Evie bites her bottom lip as she looks up, her eyes pleading, "ya know."

Mal looks away, easily understanding how much it felt like home, "My bad E," she gestures for her to continue as she moves to sit on the bed next to her.

"_I know it's hard to show that much emotion and be that vulnerable. Believe me. But, sometimes it feels nice to just get it out._ So, _if you ever need that, just let me know. Dizzy showed me it was okay to break a little, and it's okay to not want everyone to know. She was there when I was breaking down. And I hope you can let me be there for the two of you in the same way. It can be like a sister thing._" Evie's voice breaks as she reads over the last of the letter, "_I love you E. So much. Sorry about the weird letter, but I've been writing them to all of you. I am happy with the four of you, I just needed to remember how to be myself, and figure out where I belonged here. I think this might be it. Just like a silent support-"_

Mal doesn't even blame her when a sob leaves E's lips. Even her eyes got a bit blurry. It kinda… Hurt. To hear that Deez had cared about them all so deeply. She was sure that Deez had resented joining their gang. It certainly felt like it at the Howler when D had talked about having her choices taken from her. She hesitantly reaches out and rubs a circle on E's shoulder before she takes the letter, not wanting it to be ruined by her tears.

"_Just like a silent support for all of you. I never meant to hurt anyone, I just got lost. And hung up on choices and freedoms. That wasn't fair. No matter what, I was always going to choose to love you all. I have since the moment we became friends. D." _Mal finishes and places the letter to the side. She frowns before she wraps an arm around Evie's shoulder awkwardly. "Leave it to D to make you cry from across the sea with this sentimental crap."

She was going to have to tell the boys about the letters later. For now, Evie needed her. And for the first time, she could admit she needed Evie too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go silent supporters.
> 
> It's the start of those letters we often talked about, but almost never wrote! What did you think? Did we nail it? Or did we fail miserably?
> 
> How did you like Mal's letter?
> 
> E's?
> 
> Did it hit the spot you've been craving?
> 
> Is anyone still curious about the letter Deez wrote about herself to the king? It's a good one. ;)
> 
> What about Mal's thoughts? We really have her embracing her 'fuck it's' in this book. We definitely think Mal's language of love is touch, and the girl's been deprived of it her whole life. She doesn't have to be a mega-bitch every second to satiate her mother. She doesn't have to constantly stay on guard emotionally around her friends.
> 
> Admittedly it's an odd way to rebel, but she's still rebelling.
> 
> Also, gonna try to talk Dark into posting three times a week to get you guys caught up to the sea three quicker, even though before we started posting this I begged her not to let us do that exact thing. We'll see how it goes, cause if we're only posting two a week it won't be finished until after Christmas…
> 
> If you agree, let's hear it loud and proud!
> 
> Much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Dark and Twisted


	7. Boom does the Dynamite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> So, after much thought… ... … Yeah, we can start posting three times a week.
> 
> I'm the best right :)
> 
> Seriously though, I never thought we wouldn't. Especially when I saw how many chapters we got.
> 
> Gooooooood Neeeeeeeeeeews! We've finished Book 2, and now we're starting Book 3.
> 
> We know, we're awesome :)
> 
> Don't forget to feed the writers.
> 
> (We take all forms of comments.)

**The next day...**

"So. She hid letters to all of us… In our jackets? In pockets of our jackets, we didn't know could open?" Carlos whines as he falls back on his bed, staring up at a small folded square with his name neatly written on it in Deez's familiar handwriting.

Jay chuckles, "Yeah, I didn't even know they were useable." He doesn't open his letter, just shoves it back into the pocket, "Sorry E."

Evie giggles, "They were for hiding rusties. No one can pickpocket those, we'd know."

Mal shakes her head, "Of course you have a practical reason for putting zippers on everything."

"It also gives it a modern edge." Evie slightly adjusts a strand of hair, "And a flair of flavor."

"No one's questioning your ability to make us look awesome E, just that we didn't know they were actually useable." Mal rolls her eyes.

Carlos shakes his head before he timidly unfolds his letter. This felt, big. Like he was getting a tiny piece of what he missed about the isle. He sits up before curling protectively around it to read.

_Carlos,_

_I appreciate how you've pushed me to get out of my funk these past few weeks. You're such a good friend, and as much as I might not have demonstrated it, I want you to know I am happy to be with you guys._

_Thanks for putting up with me, and still caring. You've always made me feel like I fit in with you, belong with you as a friend. And that means the world to me._

_I know I've made you uncomfortable in the past with my knowing things, and I'm sorry that I don't always know how to explain it right, but thank you for always taking me at my word. For listening to me. For considering my opinions without questioning me like everyone else seems too._

_I know it was scary when we first asked you to start up book club with us. I know Gil can be very intimidating, but I'm so happy you gave him a chance._

_I know doing something under Mal's nose was even scarier though. She has a harsh reputation she has to maintain, and it must be hard on her, but she's always going to do what she has to._

_I need you to know how brave you are. I know that's never a word you'd use to describe yourself, but you are so brave. You're always the first with ideas to make life easier, and you fight for everyone you care about. Even when you don't know you're doing it. I never will forget that you were the only one to ever sit next to me in school when no one else dared to. And I will always love you for that, for not treating me like a freak. Love. Won't Gil be proud of me for admitting that to you?_

_Off-topic, you know me..._

_I just… I needed to thank you for trusting us. Me. And T. For doing something that goes against all your instincts and sticking this out with us. The four of us make a great team, and we never would've been able to do this without you. I'm so proud of the work we've done. Together. And I can't wait to find more excuses to keep book club going. Making a staff for Yensid should easily give us a couple more weeks._

_Also, thank you so much for being the only one to treat me like an equal._

_I appreciate you and everything you bring to my life. And it's okay if you never acknowledge this letter. I know there are rules but, well, I had to let you know after the way I've been acting._

_-D_

Carlos swallows as he curls closer to the letter, hiding his head as his face heats up and tears gather in his eyes. He was afraid of what Mal would say. His chest aches as he clutches the letter. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said about him. The kindest. And he wasn't sure he'd ever missed Deez more.

Auradon was awesome. Way better than the isle in almost every regard but… He missed her. Missed Gil. Missed T. Missed book club. The acceptance he'd felt there.

Deez was wrong, he'd never thought she was a freak, he'd always believed he was.

He jumps when Evie sits next to him and starts rubbing his back. He didn't dare look up though, he was scared to see the look on everyone else's face.

"I cried when I read mine." She whispers, "You can ask Mal."

He jumps again when he feels someone else drop their hand in his hair to ruffle it slightly. "She was a mess. She couldn't even finish reading it. I had to take it before she ruined it."

Carlos attempts to blink away the rest of his tears before he looks up at Mal in shock, only to find her looking away from him. "It was stupid to think the letters wouldn't evoke some kind of feel or another. D is painfully, disgustingly sentimental and knows how to hit ya where it hurts."

"That's not…" Carlos bites his lip as he starts to slowly fold the letter back up, "I just… I miss her."

"I think we all do dude." Jay plops on the bed next to them. "I never thought I'd miss the isle," his brows narrow, "And I probably don't. But I do miss the people." He admits. "It sucks."

"Are you going to read your letter?" Evie asks softly.

"Not in front of you guys I'm not." Jay shrugs nonchalantly.

Mal lifts an eyebrow, but nods, "Do you mind if we see your letter C?"

Evie immediately fishes her letter from her purse, "Here, you can read mine."

Carlos frowns, he didn't want to let it go yet, but he was pretty sure Mal wouldn't do anything to it. So he hesitantly hands it over, ears burning, before he takes the offered letter from Evie.

"And I'll tell you guys what mine was about if it makes you feel better." Mal shrugs as she looks his letter over.

Carlos looks up in surprise. That wasn't like Mal at all. Did she miss Deez too? It did kinda make sense. Out of everyone, Mal was the one he caught the most looking towards the isle, towards barrier keeping them separated from their friends. He'd thought it was because she felt the most out of place here, but maybe he hadn't given their leader enough credit.

* * *

Jay looks around the dark gym one last time, making sure he was completely alone before he wiggles the small folded letter out of his pocket.

After hearing about, and reading the other three letters, he kind of felt guilty for not letting them read his. But Deez knew way too much about his secrets, and forbidden friendship with Harry, for him to chance sharing it, or even read it where the others could catch anything over his shoulder.

He leans against the wall as he slowly unfolds it, pulling out his phone to switch on the flashlight.

_Jay,_

_I've always been afraid to say this to you because I didn't know how you would take it, but you've always been like a protective older brother to me._

_You've always given me the best advice, and though you hate talking about feelings, I know you love me as much as I love you. I've never been able to confirm it but I'm pretty sure your relationship with Harry, at least at the beginning, was about making sure I was okay. Thank you. Thank you for risking so much to make sure I wasn't alone. To make sure that I was being taken care of._

_I know you'll hate me for saying this but, thank you for being so sweet. So caring. I appreciate you more than you probably know. You're the best brother I never realized I needed. And sorry for being such a difficult little sister._

_I promise I'll stop changing in front of you. I still don't understand why it bothers you, but I know it does, so I'll stop. You have to admit, your reactions have been pretty funny though._

Jay snorts. Wow, this letter was pretty new if that was how she felt when writing it. She'd changed in front of him-

He pauses. When was the last time she'd changed in front of him? Sometime before the howler. She'd ducked out the week before the party though, was that when she'd written this?

The rest of it though, he was so _not_ getting emotional about it. He wipes at the dust in his eyes.

He had always thought of her as a little sister. And part of him was glad to know she appreciated his advice. Out of everyone, she was the one he most dipped out of his comfort zone for, because he knew how much she needed to connect like that. He'd never questioned her seeing it, but it felt nice to be acknowledged for it. And for his efforts to keep her looked after.

Crossing that line had been as exhilarating as it was terrifying, but he'd found someone else who understood the pressures of being second in a gang. If he were honest, Harry felt like a brother at this point. And if things hadn't changed so abruptly he could see things going that way with Gil too.

He shakes his head before he holds the bottom half of the letter closer to his face.

_But on a not so light note…_

Great. None of the other letters had that. Why him? He takes a deep breath before exhaling.

_I'm sorry to speak about this through a letter. But it was hard enough to hear it myself. And almost as hard to get you alone this week. And I don't think… I know T wouldn't appreciate us ever talking about this, but this needs to be talked about, and I'm sorry, but it has to be you._

But did it have to be though? Couldn't she have chosen Harry?

_I know you know T is a girl. I also know that you've known for a long time. And from what I've been able to discern your the only other one that knows. I'm not sure when, or how you found out, but I know. The moment I was sure, I somehow also knew you knew._

_And that's why it has to be you. Because I hope knowing something like that will help you understand the rest of what I know._

_Also because I don't know how to talk about this, and Harry is not going to be okay if I'm stumbling around trying to explain this. He's going to have questions I won't be able to answer. Because he loves T. And this is going to make him very scared. Not of T, but definitely for._

Jay sighs. And of course, she knew what he was going to think. And would know exactly what to say to remind him so he would understand why it _did _have to be him. It didn't stop the feeling of dread seeping into his bones though.

_Well, here it goes. T has two personalities. It's called split personality and it's a mental disorder or something. I'm still not sure exactly. Yensid offered to let me borrow the books, but I didn't handle the news well enough to take him up on that offer._

What?! What the fuck was that supposed to mean? He glares at the paper as if he could intimidate it into answering him.

_I only know is that it takes an awful amount of childhood trauma to develop another personality like T has. One's obviously a boy, but the other, the quiet part of T, well, I think that's the girl. And we both know the body is a girl. That, and T is the protector. Makes sense right?_

_I hate to ask this of you Jay, I really do, especially after all you've already done for me but… I'm worried, really really worried about how he is acting. I think he might do something reckless, as reckless as throwing himself at me at the well, or worse. I'm scared for him, and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry I've been avoiding the hangout, but, I don't know what to do and I don't know how to talk about this._

_T's been so erratic lately. I'm afraid he just found out recently. Like something triggered this. And now he's out there somewhere not knowing that we care, or that we can support him. Just alone. And I can only imagine lost. I know I am, and I'm not even experiencing it._

_I also know alone and lost fucking suck. And so many of you have saved me from that, saved me so many times._

_So, again, as much as I hate doing this to you. I need your help. You're the only one that T really listens to. Do you mind the two of us meeting somewhere so we could talk about this? I need your advice again._

_Love always_

_-D_

Jay closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath before he lets out a feral growl. The letter falls from his hand as he turns and starts punching the ever-living shit out of the wall behind him. Ignoring the hot tears of rage and frustration as he takes it out on the wall. As if it were the perpetrator.

All he'd ever wanted was for her to know she could ask for help. Could come to him for help. And she'd finally figured it out.

And he couldn't get back to her.

Couldn't get back to T.

And now he had to pretend everything was okay. Because no one else could find out about this. What if Auradon decided to not take another risk because of this? What if Ben decided he didn't care anymore?

Another growl rips from his throat as he continues punching.

He knew something had been fucking wrong with them before they were taken. Had fucking known it in his fucking gut.

Is that what the fuck had been wrong with T when he'd woken up from his night terror?

Had he been talking to the fucking girl part of T?

That would've made so much more sense! He'd never heard T be so fucking small, or timid.

Had she been afraid of him? Is that what that had been? Why he- Why she hadn't fought or jumped away from him?

He slams both fists into the wall. No! He couldn't start calling T her now.

Years! He'd known for years! He couldn't ruin this now.

Jay grimaces as he finally stops, letting his head hit the wall with a hard thud. Fucking damn it. His stomach hurt. He felt sick.

What the fuck had Frollo done to her -fuck- him? He shuts that thought down as quickly as it rose, swallowing the bile burning in his throat. He slams both fists into the wall again, one on either side of his head.

"FUUUCK!" He screams to the ceiling, before kicking the wall for good measure.

He breathes deeply for several long minutes before he bends and snatches the letter up.

If he didn't need it so he could look shit up he'd have burned it. He looks down at it and frowns.

Could he burn it? Having words from Deez, even if they weren't words he wanted, still meant something to him.

He folds it and puts it back in the zipper he found it in. He might not be able to help them right now, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to learn everything he could about this so he could help the next time he saw them. What was the fuck was the point of being in Auradon if he couldn't figure this shit out?

* * *

Mal frowns as she studies Jay's hands at breakfast, noting how raw and bruised they appeared. She wanted to ask how the hell it had happened, but with the crowned prince, E and C at the table she didn't want to call attention to it. But they would be skipping second period today, that was for damn sure.

"So, Tourney tryouts are coming up." Ben gives Jay a grin, "Coach Jenkins likes to scout out new talent every season."

Jay shrugs, "What do you think Carlos? Sound like our thing

"Uh… Sounds like your thing… I'm pretty sure he said the _roughest _sport."

"It's also our most popular one." Ben smiles before he brings a finger to his lips "Everyone goes to the matches."

"I'm good." Carlos shakes his head. "Ben showed me where the arcade and chemistry labs are so… No thanks."

Jay snorts, "Oh come on. I had fun working with the coach before. Come support me as I try out."

Carlos sighs in relief. "I can do that."

"Me and Mal can come too." Evie smiles prettily before she turns to Ben, "Do you play Ben?"

"I've made the team every year so far." Ben smiles before he turns to Mal, "And it would mean a lot if you'd be there." His hazel eyes catch her gaze, "All of you, I mean." He clears his throat as he turns to the rest of the table, "I'd love having your support."

Mal's eyes widen in pain and she jumps slightly as Evie kicks her under the table, "I'll-" She clears her throat, "We'll be there."

"Thank you," Ben says so genuinely it takes her off guard.

"Yeah" She nods as she looks up, "No problem…"

Evie clears her throat, "Excuse us for a moment," She stands up with the brightest smile before she pretty much drags Mal out of her chair. "We'll see you guys at lunch."

Carlos and Jay share a confused look as Ben chuckles.

She bites her cheek to keep herself from calling out to Jay, barely having time to grab her book bag before Evie drags her away from the table.

Once they're in the bathroom, Evie quickly bends to check the stalls before she locks the door behind her with a knowing look. She puts her back to the door, barring any escape.

"Oh fuck you Evie." Mal crosses her arms as she looks away from her might as well be sister, unable to meet her eyes. "What the fuck was that spectacle about?"

"You like the prince!" Evie grins excitedly.

"No, I don't!" Mal hisses, loathing the way her cheeks heat all over again.

"Yeah," Evie slowly nods her head, as if she were simple, "you do. Just own it."

"This is so fucking stupid." Mal huffs indignantly, "There's no way I like that scruffy haired-"

"Don't worry about his hair," Evie waves her off, "I will eventually befriend him enough to take care of it."

She should've called for Jay. "That's not the point." She rolls her eyes. Besides, she kinda liked the way his hair- She shakes her head. She didn't like anything about the prince. "I can't like the stupid prince of Auradon."

"I'm just saying Mal, you two have some serious chemistry. You could use that."

Mal scowls, as she glares at Evie so intensely her eyes nearly water, but it still doesn't wipe the uncharacteristic shit-eating grin off her best friend's face. "You're enjoying your fantasy too much." She stomps her foot, "I don't like anyone, let alone some weird-ass prince."

"Some weird-ass prince who decided out of nowhere that he wanted to scoop us off the isle and give us a chance. Who's been going out of his way to make us feel welcome here. Who broke up with his girlfriend after you gave him cookies, and now sits with us whenever he gets the chance."

"Exactly!" Mal nods her head, "I'm mean, evil, and nasty. I don't have feels for some do-good prince."

"Mal…" Evie frowns as she shakes her head, "You admire him. If you don't want to be honest with me, then try to be honest with yourself."

Mal looks away, "Okay, fine, I think the kid has a brass set of balls okay? Happy now!?"

Evie smiles and nods, "Yes. Very happy." She clasps her hands together and touches them to her lip, "Because that means we're not doing anything wrong. You like him, and he likes you. No one can get sent back to the isle for that."

Mal takes a deep breath as she avoids looking at both Evie and the mirrors before she puffs up her cheeks and sighs. Her head hung in defeat. "Fuck you." She grumbles petulantly. Ugh.

"And we still have a chance to get the others," Evie continues as she takes a step closer to her, "and never have to do what our parents want."

Mal hangs her head back. "I really do hate you."

"I'm really going to have to find a way to be okay with that I guess." Evie chuckles as she shakes her head.

"You don't sound that upset about it." Mal glares at her.

"Because it's worth it." Evie bites her bottom lip, "Dizzy and Deez, come on Mal, they belong here too. And not in a world run by evil."

Mal looks away, "They do." She sighs, "But I don't feel like I do."

"Don't be stupid. Of course you belong here. We all belong here."

"Maybe you and C do… But Jay and me are way more comfortable on the isle fuck you very much."

"Only," Evie glares as she stomps her foot, "Only because you're afraid-"

"Tch." Mal scowls, "You shut your damn mouth. I ain't scared of shit."

"Yes, you are. You're afraid of this, of not knowing. Of not being able to _mean _your way through this. But it's not who you are. Just what we had to do."

Mal frowns, as she studies her. Evie looked more pissed than she'd ever seen her. "I'm not going to fuck up the double D'z from coming over here, alright?" She looks away, "I just… I'm not equipped for this shit. I don't like it. It's fucking weird."

"I'm not just worried about them, don't be a dummy." Evie takes a deep breath and runs the back of her hand over her face, "I know you're not comfortable. But you have us. It's new. We're all going through that right now. It is weird. And different."

Mal shifts under the weight of Evie's analysis. "We've barely been here three weeks E, I can't like someone that quickly."

"Yeah, you can. You've seen something in him since the moment he greeted us. You threw every wicked, snarky comment you had at him and he rolled with it and joked back with you. He's throwing you off, and you're not used to that."

Mal looks away, "I've never seen anyone so genuinely happy to meet us." She admits quietly.

"We don't know many people who are genuine Mal, it's okay to be thrown off by it. But he was, and is always genuine with us. It's really, nice."

Mal takes several deep breaths, as she hangs her head back. "And nice and me don't mix, E. Think about it. I hated Deez and T."

"Think of them as practice." Evie huffs, "Because you don't hate them anymore."

Mal raises one hand to rub her temple. "Maybe not Deez."

Evie narrows her eyes, "I think you mean certainly not Deez, and not even T on his worst days."

"Could you at least be less smug about it?" Mal hangs her head in defeat.

"Put away the pout Mal, you know I'm right."

"I said smug…" Mal mumbles, "Not wrong."

"I never get to be right with you, give me this." Evie grins

"Why does it have to be over this though?" Mal whines.

"Because you're about to start my dream, let me live vicariously through you."

Mal fails miserably at hiding her smile, before she shrinks slightly, "You really think he, ya know…" She huffs, "I mean the only person who's ever liked me was Zevon, and that was a nightmare to dodge."

"Yes!" Evie grabs Mal's shoulders with a smile, "I would bet all my new beauty products on it. And I love those Mal, and need them."

She blinks, "You don't though."

"They make my life easier Mal, yes I do. I can never go back to blending isle makeup. I make this new makeup flawless."

"You're flawless without that shit E," Mal rolls her eyes.

"M, I appreciate what you're trying to say," She puts one hand over her heart, "but you're also dodging the real issue here."

"Fine." Mal sighs, "But I don't like it."

"Would you like for me to make a note of that?"

"No! I want you to never mention it again… And maybe start helping me-" Her voice drops several octaves, "with my makeup so it will at least cover my stupid blush."

"I can help you with everything! I already made a list of everything we need, and I asked Carlos to figure out where we can go shopping. We'll be fine. You'll be fantastic, and everything will work out." Evie pulls Mal into a hug.

"You're confident." She mutters childishly.

"Just hug me back."

Mal rolls her eyes before she reluctantly does. "And can we not mention this to the guys…"

"Of course Mal, these are girl problems and the guys will figure it out on their own… Maybe."

* * *

"No Chad, I assure you there are no hard feelings." Ben smiles as he shakes the blonde's hand, "If you and Audrey make each other happy, then I am of course happy for both of you."

"Thank you Ben." Audrey smiles up at him, "I mean you certainly broke my heart with your sudden ending of our relationship," She blinks as she presses her hand to her heart, "But I am glad to hear you would not want to stand in the way of our newly blossoming feelings for each other."

Ben frowns at the fake smile, but nods his head, "I am sorry I hurt you Audrey, but I do wish the two of you the best. I want you to be happy. Both of you. You deserve better than what I was able to give you." He apologizes.

He really believed that. Believed it in his heart. Audrey deserved true happiness. Deserved someone who would know if she could bake or not. Mal's comment made him rethink everything about his relationship with Audrey. It made him wonder why he was still in a relationship with her when he had a hard time seeing her as more than a friend. Had he been hoping that familiarity and comfort would eventually turn into love? He couldn't find an answer, so he'd ended things with her.

"Well, I hope for your happiness, my prince." Audrey curtsies low, bowing her head deeply.

Ben swallows his grimace, it was that type of behavior that he knew he wasn't going to miss. Everything was so rehearsed and ingenuine. "Thank you so much Princess Audrey, I appreciate that." He dips his head out of respect. He hated politicking. "Chad, see you at tryouts?"

Chad smiles as he takes Audrey's arm in his, "Of course Ben, looking forward to being on the team with you again." He pats his shoulder with his free hand.

Ben smiles, "Looking forward-" He turns when he sees someone running in his peripheral, to find Carlos running across the campus before he turns back to Chad.

Wait. His brows furrow. Carlos hated running. Said he only ran when something was chasing him.

"CARLOS!" He calls out, dropping the books in his arms before he takes off after the younger boy without a backward glance.

"Rude." Audrey shakes her head prettily, "Hanging out with those ruffians has turned him very rude."

Ben couldn't bring himself to care about formalities though. His concern was fully focused on the boy running as if his life depended on it.

What in Auradon could be chasing him?

When he looks around in an attempt to solve the mystery, he hears barking. That was when he noticed the campus mutt running happily after the wayward VK.

For someone who hated running, he was good at it. It took skill to outrun a dog.

He ducks his head as he makes it into the wooded area. He would have been afraid of losing sight of Carlos, but all he had to do was follow the screaming and the barking now.

His eyes widen when he finally finds Dude barking wildly up a tree.

Huh… It also took skill to climb a tree that fast. He made it to the second-highest branch. "Carlos… Hey! You okay?" He calls out as he pants, out of breath with how far and how fast he'd run.

"Ben run! It knows! It knows I left my mother" Carlos screams as he hugs the trunk of the tree, standing on the thin, shaking branch. "It's going to rip me to shreds for being a bad son! Run!"

"What?" he asks in confusion as he picks up the small dog that was trying to reach the terrified boy in the tree. Nothing in H's articles had indicated that Carlos, Cruella's son of all people, had a fear of dogs, but the poor kid was close to having a panic attack in a very precarious location.

"What are you doing? Don't touch it! Run!" Carlos shouts, his words tumbling out so quickly he was hard to understand. He buries his face against the tree, "It shouldn't attack you, you're nice, but don't chance it. It's a vicious killer here to punish me."

"Carlos, it's okay." He coaxes as Dude licks his face. "Dude's not killing anyone, let alone you or me." He explains

"But… But they… They punish children. For not listening to their mothers." Carlos cries.

Ben's heart breaks at the fear, the sheer terror that was so clear in his voice. It sounded like Carlos was crying. "Dog's don't punish children. Look. They befriend them." He places Dude back on the ground.

"Sit." He orders the dog, nodding as it whines but does as instructed. "Carlos… Look. He listens." He pets Dude's head, hoping it helped to hide the way his hand was shaking, "I promise it's okay. Can you please come down? I don't think it's safe being that high right now." at least not in the state Carlos was currently in.

He drops his bookbag to the ground before pulling off his jacket. It had been years since he'd climbed a tree, but if Carlos wasn't coming down, that didn't leave him many options but to go up.

Carlos shakes his head, but slowly lowers himself to sit on the branch he was standing on, "Ben?"

"I'm right here."

"Are-" He whimpers as he stares at the dog, "Are you sure? I mean, he doesn't look big enough to eat me. But mother… Mother says they're vicious pack animals. And that they come for bad boys."

"I promise Carlos, we wouldn't keep vicious animals on school property," Ben calls up, trying to sound soothing but still loud enough to be heard. "I think your mother was just being," Ah, that's where the woman had gotten her name. "Cruel."

Carlos sniffs as he wipes a shaky hand over his face, blinking down at him and the dog as he struggles to pull air into his lungs.

Ben kneels with one hand up in Carlos' direction, "Dogs man's best friends. See?" With his other hand, he scratches Dude behind the ears. His tail wags happily. "But they do chase you when you run because they think you're playing a game with them. He got excited and wanted to play too."

"Running… Is not… Fun…" Carlos shakes his head as he wraps his arms around his stomach, still balanced precariously in the tree.

Ben frowns, "No, it's really not in this case. But look." He turns to the dog, "Dude, shake." He holds out his hand and smiles as Dude gives him his paw, "See, he's friendly… Would you like to meet him?"

"Maybe?" Carlos bites his bottom lip. "Will you- will you stay?"

"Of course," Ben quickly assures him, happy to be invited though he'd not even considered leaving, "I won't go anywhere. But you should come down. It's dangerous up there."

"I'm trying to make my legs work again," Carlos admits with a blush, "um… Hold please?"

"Oh. I understand." Ben nods as he picks up Dude and goes to sit against the tree across from Carlos, watching him in concern. His heart in his throat as he prayed he wouldn't fall on his way down. "Take your time then, please."

After a few minutes of breathing, and quick, rabbit-like glances in Dude's direction, Carlos slowly drops down from the branch he was sitting on, gripping the next one with his hands before he swings to another branch, eventually making it safely to the ground.

"You know, for someone who hates athleticism, you're good at it," Ben observes with a small, encouraging smile.

"Between Jay and T I didn't have much of a choice." Carlos admits with a shaky laugh, "Though I'm more used to climbing buildings and junk piles..."

"I'm going to stand now, but I'm not going to let Dude go okay?" He cautiously waits for Carlos' reluctant nod before he stands up.

"How'd you know I was in trouble?" Carlos asks as he backs into the tree and stays still.

"You ran." He states bluntly, "And after how vehemently you were against it the other day, I was concerned."

"But you're the prince."

Ben can't help his chuckle when he notes how dog-like Carlos looked with his head tilted to the side, clearly confused, "And hopefully, eventually your friend." He smiles. He liked these kids. They were a refreshing type of honest, but also oddly insecure.

"Oh." Carlos bites his lip again, "You really mean that."

"Of course." He nods, "That's the hope anyway."

Carlos blinks, "Sorry," He looks away, "I uh-"

"Nothing to be sorry about," He assures him. "And I'm sorry about Dude. He can get really excitable when he sees a new face, I forgot to mention it. He's just kinda like the school's unofficial mascot."

"And he's not vicious?" Carlos asks as he slowly inches away from the tree.

"Not at all." He pats the dog's head in demonstration. "I promise. He's just a lovable mutt."

"He looks nice… Now…" Carlos slowly nods as he takes another half step towards Ben.

His lips quirk into a half-smile, "Do you guys not have dogs on the isle?" H had never written about the isle's wildlife, besides Shrimpy. He'd just assumed if they had cats they must have dogs too.

Carlos shakes his head. "No… I uh, I had a cat. But it went wild after my mother threw it out." Another step.

Ben hides his grimace. H had also never really mentioned their home lives. The sadness in his tone broke his heart. "I'm sorry, I know how awesome it is to have a pet, and how upsetting it is to lose one." Though he'd never lost one by his parents tossing it out. He'd rescued plenty of wild animals and nursed them back to health with his mother's help before releasing them though.

Carlos nods again before he reaches out for Ben's elbow furthest away from Dude, "Dogs aren't mean, dogs aren't mean, dogs aren't mean."

"No, they're really not." Ben coaxes him, noting the way Carlos was still shaking.

The sheer amount of Trust Carlos was putting in him took him off guard. He was clearly fighting the urge to run again. And it took a lot of bravery to face what had to be a lifetime of fear dealt to him by his mother.

"Hi there… Dude. I'm Carlos. And I swear I'm not bad. So uh… No need to," The boy shakes his head, "wait no, you're not mean."

"I wouldn't let one of you get hurt after fighting so hard to get you here, I promise." He can't help but blurt out.

Carlos looks him, his chocolate eyes wide with fear in his pale, freckled face, "Okay," he nods, his pale lips quirking into a slight smile before he looks back at Dude, "I'm Carlos. And you… You're a good boy. Right? You're a good boy?"

Ben smiles, "So the best way to introduce yourself to any animal is to let them sniff your hand, but I don't think Dude here cares as long as he gets attention. Just to warn you though, he might lick it. It's how he shows affection."

Carlos doesn't take his hand off of Ben's elbow, but brings the other up slowly, jumping back in fear when Dude eagerly licks it, "Sorry!" he balls his hands into fists at his sides.

Dude whines as Carlos jumps back, making him smile. "I think he already likes you," he chuckles, mostly with relief.

"I can do this." Carlos takes a deep breath, "I can pet a good dog."

"I know you can." He assures him. From the sounds of it, if he could survive his childhood, he could face this unsettling, unfounded fear. He usually didn't use the word, but Cruella sounded like a real bitch.

"I mean, when the prince of Auradon runs after you-" Carlos takes another deep breath before he shakes his hands out, "the least you can do is believe him when he says dogs are good."

He smiles in reassurance, "I would never lie to any of you. It would completely ruin any trust I'm trying to build with the four of you." He pauses for a breath before he boldly continues. Someone had to be the first he explained this to, and this seemed like a good time, "I'm hoping the four of you can be the foundation in Auradon that the kids of villains aren't villainous. Then we can slowly start bringing more of you over. I truly believe none of you deserve to be there."

Carlos blinks, freezing mid-step as he turns to look at Ben, "You, you believe that?"

Ben nods. "Wouldn't have brought you guys over if I didn't."

"But why?"

Ben bites his lip, the skepticism and disbelief in Carlos' voice hurt him on a level he wasn't familiar with as he fights an overwhelming urge to hug the younger boy. He probably would have lost if it wasn't for the dog in his hands. "I think it would be best to show the four of you." He admits, "_After_ we settle this matter with Dude here, we can take the rest of the day off, the five of us, and I'll show you. I've been wanting to since the four of you got here. I just didn't want to overwhelm you. But since I think you could use some time to calm down, I can't think of any time better than the present." He grins sheepishly.

Carlos blinks. His brow furrows as he looks back to his raised hand. "Okay?"

Ben beams at him, "Okay." He nods in approval.

"Can… Can I sit?"

"Absolutely, however, you're most comfortable."

"I just think I'd be really embarrassed if I end up falling," Carlos admits as he looks away.

He smiles sadly, "I get that. But there's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's hard to face a fear. This is a big step for you, and a pretty brave one too."

"You think I'm brave too?" Carlos blinks wide eyes.

"I know you are." Ben grins at him. "It takes guts to be this close to something you're clearly afraid of."

"I think you and Deez are the only two to ever say I'm brave."

"Well, Deez must be a pretty observant person."

"She is." Carlos nods as he slowly lowers himself to the ground to sit cross-legged with his back to the tree.

Ben nods and smiles, "Sounds like." He waits for Carlos to settle before he tentatively sits next to him, Dude carefully secured in his arms.

"I'm brave," Carlos repeats to himself as he holds his hand out again.

"You really are," He agrees easily.

Carlos smiles as Dude licks his hand. "I never thought I was, but that's two people this week telling me that." He slowly reaches past Dude's head, "So, maybe."

He grins as Carlos' finally sinks his hand into the dog's fur, watching the happiness bloom in the boy's eyes. "Definitely." He corrects.

"I'm sorry I ran away. But you came out of nowhere Dude." Carlos shakes his head before he rubs dude's head with his other hand, "Do you think we can start again?"

He can't help his chuckle at Carlos' soft apology to the dog in his arms. How anyone could ever think this kid was evil was beyond him. Carlos was probably the sweetest person he's ever met.

"Do you," Carlos bites his lip as he looks up, his soft brown eyes uncertain, "Do you think he'll mind if I hold him?"

"Not at all," He slowly releases his hold on Dude, who wiggles out of his hands before he pounces on Carlos, putting paws on either of his shoulders before he starts to lick his cheek. Ben holds his arm steady once he realizes Carlos had a hold of his sleeve again.

"Want me to take him back?" He asks softly, concerned that Dude was overwhelming Carlos.

"N-no. It's okay." Carlos reaches out to rub Dude's head.

"I don't know how you think you're not brave." Ben shakes his head. "This is the quickest I've ever seen anyone face their fear."

"You said he was good." Carlos shrugs as he takes his hand back, using both to now scratch Dude's back, "And that my mother lied to me."

The smile that spreads over his lips nearly hurts as he studies Carlos in surprise. "Thank you. That means, that means a lot to me." He'd never felt this genuinely humbled. He never would have expected any of them to take him at his word, least of all this soon. Even friends he had for years had never trusted him on such a level. "Sorry about your mother though, she doesn't sound very… Kind."

Carlos chuckles as Dude spins in place before he settles in a ball on his lap. "I'm not surprised about it." Carlos shrugs, "But thanks for talking me through it."

"What are friends for if not supporting one another."

"You do sound like her, Deez I mean." Carlos chuckles, "And yeah man, I guess you can't hold onto someone like your life depends on it without becoming friends."

He chuckles as he watches the two for a moment. "Ya know…" Ben smiles, "Dude doesn't have a home, and I've never seen him take to someone so quickly… So if you wanted too, I think it would be really cool if you could keep him."

"Really?" Carlos looks down at the tiny ball of fur in his lap.

"Really." Ben nods his head. "And he's pre-trained, a lot of us have taken time to teach him tricks. He's a really smart dog. And I think it would be good for you."

"Cool." Carlos slowly, carefully picks Dude up and holds him to his chest, hugging the dog gently, "I… I think I'd like to take care of him."

"I have no doubt about that." His lips quirk in a half-smile, reaching out to ruffle Carlos' hair without thinking about it. "You seem like that kind of person, and Dude needs someone to look after him." He slowly stands, "Come on," He holds out his hand to Carlos. "Let's go collect the others and the six of us can head out."

"Oh right." Carlos blushes as he cradles Dude in one arm and takes Ben's help.

"Do all of you use your phones yet?" He asks, already pulling his out.

"I think Doug helped Evie, and I showed Jay… But Mal can be… A little more hard-headed."

"We'll work on that." Ben chuckles, "I'll have them called to the front of the school." He dials Janice's number, "I'm sure the Fairy GodMother won't mind."

Finally. He was so excited. And nervous. But still, he'd finally be able to talk to them about the why and how of him asking them to come to Auradon. He'd be able to get the identity of his mystery writer solved.

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! In your face with them feels!
> 
> How did you like this chapter?
> 
> Carlos' letter? Do you guys see him as a brave lil pup too?
> 
> What about Jay's?
> 
> Were any of you expecting that?
> 
> Did it hurt to read?
> 
> Could you feel Jay's helplessness? Powerlessness?
> 
> It seems even in Auradon these kids can't catch a break.
> 
> What about Deez's letters by themselves? Did we capture her voice well?
> 
> And as for the introduction of Dude, what did you guys think? We spent a lot of time trying to improve that scene so that a fear wasn't so easily overcome, but Carlos' trust of Ben grew... How did we do?
> 
> Was the effort worth it?
> 
> Where do you think Ben's taking them?
> 
> Let us know in the comments below
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	8. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> It's Monday, so here's the first of three chapters this week. With our new schedule, look for our updates on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Just like old times.
> 
> Please hit up the poll on our profile page, it's like, way at the top. Its to help us with Book 3. We'd love to hear who you want the story from. Who's perspectives you'd enjoy us writing. What point of view you're most interested in reading. You can select up to five characters or concepts. Curious? Go check it out, we'll be here when you get back. :)
> 
> Also, don't forget to let us know you were here. We'd love to hear from you.
> 
> And now, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> -Dark-

A few minutes later...

Jay looks between Mal and Evie in concern as the three of them follow the Fairy Godmother.

Why hadn't Carlos been pulled out of class too? What was going on? Were Mal and him in trouble for skipping class? His eyes narrow. But if that were the case, then why was Evie here? He didn't like this one bit, and if the look on Mal's face was any indication, she didn't either.

And Evie was looking just as worried as he felt.

Damn it. What the fuck was going on?

"You'll find Ben and Carlos right through these doors. And not to worry, I've already informed your teachers that you'll be missing the rest of your classes today. Don't forget to collect assignments and homework from your fellow classmates." Fairy Godmother smiles as she looks the three over, "We're all looking forward to your tryouts tonight, Jay. Good luck out there."

Why was Carlos, out of all of them, with Ben? He was the last one of them to do something reckless or stupid. It didn't make any sense.

"Thank you." Evie volunteers for the group as the three of them pass her hesitantly. "And of course."

Jay opens the door for the two girls, his brow furrowing as he studies the woman curiously. "Thank you."

Evie walks closer to Mal as they exit the building and walk towards the parked cars.

All three halt when they see Ben and Carlos standing by a limo.

Fuck. Were they being sent back already? What the fuck had they done?

"Hey, guys!" Carlos greets cheerfully, "Come meet Dude."

"Carlos… I think you're holding a dog…" Mal blinks.

"Yep!" Carlos nods, clearly proud of himself, "And his name is Dude, and he's a good boy."

What the fuck? Carlos was hugging a dog. And wasn't screaming. Or cleaning. What the hell was fucking happening? "Okay…" Jay shakes his head. That was the last thing he was expecting when he'd seen the limo.

Evie smiles at Carlos, "He's very cute." She comments with pride in her voice.

"Ben said I can keep him," He bites his lip. "Can I? Please, Mal?" His eyes were wide and pleading.

Mal furrows her brow as she watches Carlos before she puffs out her cheeks, "I-" She shakes her head, "I mean if Ben…" She drops her eyes, "Don't look at me like that." there was an accusation in her tone before she huffs, "Yes, you can keep him."

Jay covers his snort with a cough. That sounded like it had hurt. He knew there was no way Mal was going to be able to say no to C when he looked like that. Protectively holding the animal he'd been terrified of for years. He clasps her on the shoulder and squeezes it. He knew she wasn't a fan of animals in general.

Ben chuckles, "I can explain what happened on the way." He turns and opens the door before gesturing for them to get in, "If you don't mind a quick trip."

"Oh my mother," Evie places her hands to her chest as she looks at the giant, sprawling castle that dwarfed the school in awe.

"You live here!?" Carlos asks with wide eyes as he eyes the royal guards wearily.

"Fuck!" Mal stares up at the castle in something akin to horror.

"Fucking nice." Jay punches his shoulder.

Ben smiles as he watches their reactions, still thoroughly enjoying the honesty in them, "Well, technically I live at the school, same as you. But this is where I grew up."

"Wow," Evie nearly drools. "How many rooms does it have?"

"You know Evie, I remember wanting to figure that out when I was younger, but I can't remember what the final number was." Ben grins.

Mal elbows Evie, breaking her trance.

"Is um… is- Well are your- Is the king…" Carlos attempts to ask as he holds Dude closer to him nervously.

"They'll either be in the central hall or the west wing. My room, and the room we're going to is in the east wing." Ben explains before he smiles and adds, "But if you want to meet them-"

Four varying denials quickly meet the question.

"I didn't think you would," Ben chuckles as he holds his hands up playfully, "but the offer stands if you ever change your mind. I know my mother would love to meet you eventually," If they only knew how much of an understatement that was, not that he wanted to tell them that, "but not before you're ready." He wasn't willing to share them yet.

They all sigh in relief.

"Cool," Jay responds for them when no one else speaks up, wrapping an arm around Carlos' shoulder.

"No worries. I hope you all know I would never do something like that to you, never intentionally."

"What's that mean?" Mal frowns.

"Well, I mean I would never put you in that position on purpose. But I can't speak for my mother, and if she sees you she may well take it upon herself to start the introductions."

He watches them, feeling slightly relieved as he notes they all seemed as nervous as he was, "But don't worry, it's a big castle and I asked Cogsworth and Lumiere to keep this hush-hush." He waits a moment once the car stops before he unbuckles.

Mal nods, "Well… We're here, mind showing us what you collected us for?"

This time Evie elbows her for her tone.

Ben frowns, "I'm sorry for the rude pull out of class," Maybe he'd been too presumptuous in his belief that they would want to see his library, "would it have been better if I had texted you first?"

"I didn't mind. I had math next." Jay volunteers. "You can pull me outta class anytime man. Especially third period."

"I love school, but I wanna know," Carlos adds hesitantly.

"I'm not complaining, or in a rush to get back." Mal shrugs.

"I would have hated missing this." Evie smiles prettily.

"Oh good." Ben presses a hand to his chest before he opens the door and slides out, "Here I was thinking you might be mad at me for making you skip school." He teases before he bends and holds out his hand to assist Mal, Evie, and Carlos.

"Shit, it's even bigger standing this close to it." Jay lets out a low whistle as he exaggeratedly tilts his head all the way back.

"This is the castle that was built to house the ruler of Auradon and serve as the seat of leadership for the united kingdoms."

"Oh." Evie fans her face, "So this is the castle of castles. And we're going in it?"

"I suppose so, though I far prefer the one my parents met in."

"Tch. Why?" Mal asks stepping away from Evie before she can elbow her.

"It's a beautiful nod to classic french architecture," Ben shrugs, "and has some of the best hiding places for escaping to read. Not to mention the huge library my father gifted to my mother."

"Huh." Mal frowns. "And this place doesn't? It looks like you could hide for weeks in that without shit finding you."

"Yes, but it's not quite as, homey I guess. It's more for show and meetings. It houses guests and political members of the court and councils. And serves as the royal throne and seat of power."

"I'll say," Evie responds breathlessly. "It's absolutely gorgeous and screams prestige. My mother would kill to live in a castle like this." She sighs as she continues to stare in awe. "It's so amazing. And the garden, it's absolutely beautiful. And the trees, they're so… lush? Oh! And are those roses! Like real roses!?"

"Are you done gushing?" Mal rolls her eyes.

"No." Evie slowly shakes her head, "Not even close."

Ben chuckles, "But perhaps we should step inside before the press takes note of our arrival."

"Fuck that! Lead the way prince." Mal quickly pulls Evie away from where she was wandering towards the rose bush.

Huh… He was going to have to subtly let Doug know Evie had a thing for roses.

It takes a while for them to make it the east wing. Every so often he'd stop at a question or a look on one of their faces.

He had no problem letting them admire whatever they wished and found himself enjoying the peek he was getting at the world, the one he'd grown up in and didn't appreciate enough, through their eyes. He smiles as he leads them into the east wing. "So, before I show you this…" He rubs the back of his neck nervously, "I'd really like to ask that you all not hate me-"

"Why?" Mal asks suspiciously, rubbing her shoulder and glaring up at Jay when he elbows her.

"Well, to be honest, I've wanted to show you from the beginning." Ben admits with an awkward smile, "But I never knew how to bring it up, and I wasn't sure what you'd think of it." He stops outside a set of double doors, "I mean, I've been enjoying getting to know you all, and part of me feared that you might not feel the same once you understood…" He sighs and shakes his head, "It really is just easier if I show you."

All four study him quizzically before they share wary glances with each other. They were all shocked when Carlos responds first.

"I won't hate you," He offers.

Ben smiles, encouraged by his new friend's promise. "Thank you, Carlos."

"But the suspense is killing me, so I might," Mal responds as she crosses her arms.

"Right." Ben nods as he turns his back on the doors, opening them behind him so he could watch their reactions as he walks them into the room, "Welcome to my library. It houses one of my favorite writers."

"Holy-" Evie stares around at the concrete slabs lining the walls.

"Fucking-" Mal's jaw drops.

"Shit." Jay finishes as he looks around in awe.

"DEEZ!" Carlos lowers Dude to the ground as he stares at Ben in shock.

"Deez?" Ben smiles. He knew it. The way they'd all talked about her, he'd just known it. The demi-goddess. The passionate little fire starter, both literally and figuratively it seemed.

"As in her actual name is Hyades." Mal explains as she walks further into the room, "Fucking shit. They got here? Are you fucking serious?" Her eyes sweep over the three walls covered in the slabs.

Ben smiles, "She always signed them with an H… Which makes sense if she and her father share the same name."

"Yeah…" Jay nods as he follows Mal. "She's gonna shit a brick if she ever sees this."

Evie claps her hands together, jumping up and down in excitement once she sees the full amount of slabs covering the walls and crying what he hoped were happy tears.

"So I take it you knew she was writing to the crown?" Ben smiles hopefully.

"Tch' ya. For fucking years. Like almost since we started school together." Carlos responds, still in awe. "Someone got them!? Read them?"

Ben grins, "I've read every single one I've been able to find. Multiple times. So has my mom."

Mal and Jay share a look of concern as they both seem to come to some type of secret conclusion.

"So, Deez." Ben walks over to the last tablet he'd received, "I'm guessing you're friends?"

"She's a part of our gang-" Evie volunteers.

"Wait?" Ben frowns as he holds up a hand. If Deez was part of their gang but hadn't come over that meant- Oh no! "Your gang was split up?" He swallows a grimace, "I'm so sorry-"

"Was," Mal shoves a hand through her hair, "She was part of our gang" She rolls her eyes, "before T got her kicked out." She sighs.

"But we've been friends for years." Jay supplies.

"She's the best journalist on the isle," Carlos adds. "Well, only journalist, actually."

"She's very good." Ben smiles.

Carlos snorts, "I don't think Jay, Mal, or T ever read any of them."

"Hey, I read a few…" Jay admits before he turns away from the group.

"I loved them." Evie giggles. "They were very insightful."

Mal freezes before she lets out a groan.

"Yes, exactly." Ben nods in agreement before shooting a look of concern at Mal, "It's… It's a funny story. This was the very first tablet I found," He walks over to his desk and picks up the stone there, "I know it wasn't the first one sent, but, I was home a couple of summers ago. And, I saw this sitting on a pile of mail, well, saw a half-opened package with the stone sticking out. My father never understood they were letters apparently, and they kept getting shuffled aside. But, yeah, this was the first one I ever read."

The four of them suddenly surround him as they look over his shoulder or around his side curiously.

"What's this one about?" Carlos asks.

"Well, you four, actually." Ben chuckles nervously. "She, she really highlighted all the best and the worst of each of you, and showed how you all struggled, and how hard you all worked to find a balance within yourselves and the roles you were forced to play." He smiles as he runs his hand over the familiar words.

In his opinion, this was one of her finest works. He was glad this was the first one he ever read because it made the hunt for the rest like an adventure. And each new stone was another peek into this horrible world filled with the amazing people H wrote about. Deez. "If you don't mind, I do have a question."

"Sup man," Jay's the first to respond.

"Why stone?" Ben taps the tablet.

The four of them look at each other before Mal sighs, "Because of her fire."

Ben nods, remembering his conversation with Carlos. "I had no idea it was that bad. Does anyone else have working powers?" He asks curiously.

"Freddie can hear the dead, and Cecelia gets some weird readings with her cards. Mal's eyes can glow." Jay shrugs.

"You just can't use spells and shit."

"You can make potions though… I think. T made some weird shit with herbs." Jay adds.

"That wasn't magic though, it was mostly luck and scary recklessness." Carlos frowns. "I helped him with E's lip gloss remember?"

"Worked like how I thought a potion would work..." Jay shrugs, "Not that I know how actual potions work."

"It wasn't a potion Jay," Mal rolls her eyes.

"It's called herbalism," Carlos adds hesitantly.

"It smelled disgusting." Evie crinkles her nose.

"But it worked like a fucking charm." Jay shrugs again.

"Stupid idiot gathered random-ass poisonous herbs and fucked around with them till they worked." Mal rolls her eyes.

"He did say he came up with most his stuff through trial and error." Carlos chimes in.

"Not the same herbs that you two used to make Dizzy's masks I hope."

"No those were different ones E. I think he got them from Faciliers secret stash. And that was only after he learned to read."

"What the fuck do you mean learned to read?" Mal raises a brow.

Carlos gulps as he looks away, "What, he never went to school, people don't just learn on their own. And his father was against him learning so..."

"So you taught the little shit how to read?" Mal demands.

"I couldn't help it Mal! How could I not teach someone who wanted to read…" Carlos pouts.

"Wait? Seriously, he wasn't fucking around with that trial and error bullshit?" Jay groans, "I thought he was just fucking with me."

Evie frowns, "That does explain why he got sick so often."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean E?" Mal turns to her best friend.

Evie makes a noise of distress before she looks away, "He used to come over whenever he got sick?"

"What type of sick?" Jay asks in concern.

Evie toes nothing, uncharacteristically awkward. "I don't know. Curled up in a ball, sweating and throwing up?"

"When the fuck did that start happening?"

Evie looks away, backing up behind Carlos.

"Are you fucking serious?" Mal scoffs, "How many months did I try to get information about that kid and you two were hiding that shit!?" She growls before turning her eyes on Jay, "And what the fuck did you know about that fucking shit head?"

Jay looks away. "No idea what you're talking about Mal."

Mal hangs her head. "You three are the reason I was so paranoid he was trying to steal you guys from me." She facepalms.

"You thought he was trying to…" Evie can't help it as she starts to laugh. Carlos shoots her an incredulous look before he joins Evie.

Jay snorts, "Mal you might be a bitch, but following T would be a death wish."

"He didn't even stay around book club long enough to be the leader of that after getting us all together." Carlos grins at her.

"Mal, we chose to follow you, we would never do that to you." Evie smiles at her. "Is that why you were so vehement about knowing stuff about him?"

Mal blushes as she looks away, "Shut up."

While this was what he hoped would happen, it seemed like it was starting to get out of hand. Seeing these letters had done the trick. It helped get them to open up and talk more. Even if it was just about their home, or the people they were missing. They were always so clammed up. He could spend days listening to them talk, learning more about them. It was like meeting heroes from a story.

Except he wasn't disappointed in the truth. Deez had been very intuitive with her writing. He felt like he'd known these four forever. Like they'd always been friends, and he'd just been waiting for them to join him.

He would have enjoyed the conversation more if he wasn't so concerned about the subject and all the twists and turns. Just how bad was life on the isle? Between his glimpse into Carlos' life earlier today, and now hearing them argue about their friend's past, he was easily putting together that while Deez was an artist when it came to painting a picture of the people she cared about, she hadn't even touched the problems with the isle itself.

"So, you're not angry or upset then?" Ben asks once they fall into a momentary lull.

"More like annoyed." Mal glares at Jay who still wasn't making eye contact with her.

"So, she chiseled into stone to write letters to the king because she can't control being on fire?" He'd heard that the god of the underworld had a temper problem, and often set things ablaze when angered.

"She's gotten a lot better with her fire, like she's been downright pissed at me and I didn't see a single flicker." Jay quickly jumps on the subject change.

"She was getting better with all of it." Evie smiles, "I think she even started writing again."

Ben blinks as he stands, "She was still writing?"

"She stopped for like two months but T got her to start back up once they started playing hide and seek again."

"But she was still sending letters?" Ben presses as he pulls out his phone to send a text. If there were more letters to be found, he wanted them found. "Wait," He blinks as he slips the phone back into his pocket, "hide and seek? Like the kid's game?"

"Yeah," Mal nods before she groans. "I guess."

"But I doubt it's the same as any you play here."

"Deez would hide somewhere on the isle."

"And T would hunt her down."

"Sometimes for weeks."

"If he didn't forget they were playing."

"It was a stupid fucking game." Mal huffs as she crosses her arms.

"You're just mad he would forget." Evie giggles.

"Aren't we all mad he would forget her?" Jay glares at her.

"I'm pretty sure he was just giving her space… I hope." Carlos adds.

"No, that one time he was reading about smithing he definitely dropped everything," Jay grumbles.

"Oh yeah, she ran away from that when she did come back to see if she'd won." Carlos sighs.

"Like T would ever willingly let someone else win." Evie smiles, "He's very competitive."

"Stop making goo-goo eyes over that freak." Mal rolls her eyes.

"Mal, cut it out." Jay glares.

Mal lifts her brow as she studies Jay, who instantly breaks eye contact with her.

Carlos blinks between the two before he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his letter from Deez, "Hey Ben, want to see why I said you sound like her earlier?"

Ben furrows his brow as he also looks between Jay and Mal before he smiles at Carlos, "I'd love to if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Carlos blushes, "But it can't stay here, it's mine…"

"Of course," Ben assures him as he reads the dainty handwriting. It was such a sweet letter. Obviously, she had either grown into using emotions more powerfully in her writing or she 'spoke' differently to her friends. After a moment, he passes it back, "Thank you." He smiles genuinely, "It's strange to see her writing on paper."

"Oh, she was paranoid about switching things up on Auradon, even if she wasn't burning her work anymore."

"What wasn't she paranoid about concerning her letters." Mal rolls her eyes.

Evie giggles, "She hid letters for all of us before we were sent here. I doubt she thought it would take us all so long to find them. They were all pretty recent, though."

"I could tell. That had a deeper range of emotions than her previous writings." Ben slowly nods in appreciation, "I always thought she was holding something back."

"She did get better at them after book club started back up," Carlos admits.

"Thank the fucking rats for that one." Mal rolls her eyes.

"The rats kinda had a reputation on the isle for being the odd ones out," Jay explains.

"She wrote about them too. I rather enjoyed her views on them as well."

Mal makes a gagging face before Evie elbows her.

"And you picked us?" Carlos asks shrewdly.

Ben opens his mouth, but finds himself blushing, "Uh, yeah. I did."

All four of them quirk their heads to the side as they stare at him quizzically.

"Um, well… I uh…" He had not expected this to turn on him so quickly.

"Oh!" Evie giggles, as she looks between him and Mal several times. "It must've been because he got our letter first."

"Well, yes, I agree that may have been part of it." He clears his throat, "But to be honest. I, feel a little selfish about this, but I wanted to meet you all first. The way she wrote about you, I could tell how much she respected you, admired you all. I was intrigued by it, and well, I also found myself wanting to get to know you all better." He slowly turns to look at Mal, "And, the way she wrote about your skills as a leader, I just had to meet you."

Mal blushes as she looks away. "Must've been some fucking letters."

Ben grins, "I think you mean must have been many fucking letters."

Jay snorts, "Ben said fuck."

"Oh…" Ben blushes again. He'd gotten so caught up in Mal's green eyes.

"Look at us rubbing off on you already," Evie gushes, hardly able to contain her girlish swoon as she fangirls with her hands, shaking them. "I love it! It's so cute!"

The rest of her gang stares at her as if she grew a second head, before Jay looks between Mal and Ben, "Huh."

"Huh, what?" Carlos asks.

"Don't worry about it kid." Jay ruffles his hair. "E just being E."

Ben lets out a sigh of relief, even though he could still feel the heat on his cheeks. "So, now you know how I chose the four of you, though had I known Deez was in your gang I would have included her in the invitation-"

"Technically she wasn't by- Wait, an invitation?" Mal frowns.

"Yes, I sent an invitation to the isle, asking if the four of you would like to join me here at Auradon Prep."

Mal rolls her eyes, as the other three share a look before sighing.

"Right." Mal's lip curls, "Whatever." She scowls at the wall before she rolls her eyes. "T was supposed to be part of our gang that morning after making a deal with mother, but before it could go through she told us we were summoned here. Already had our bags packed, and kicked us into the limo."

"Oh." Ben blinks, the summons comment on their first day making so much more sense. "So this whole time, you thought I, or my father, had ordered you to come to Auradon?"

All four of them nod.

"I am so sorry that was your impression." Ben frowns. No wonder they had been less than happy when they'd first shown up.

"Not that we mind," Evie quickly holds up her hands, "It's absolutely lovely here. The grass is just so green and soft, and I had no idea the sky was actually so blue- And the stars! I've never seen them before! And the food! There's so much of it! And milk? I never knew it was so silky. Oh and chocolate and candy! Dizzy would go nuts-"

"Oh, your little stylist friend." Ben smiles as he walks over to a section of the bookshelves.

Evie nods emphatically, "She's like my little sister. You have tablets about her too?" She rushes over to where he was standing, "Can I see? Please?"

"Oh yes. It would seem Deez is also a fan of your Dizzy." He points out several tablets grouped together.

"Everyones a fan of Dizzy." Mal crosses her arms, "It's hard not to be after meeting the ragamuffin."

"Do you have any about a Mimi?" Jay asks curiously, ignoring Mal's look of surprise.

"Oh yes, right over here." Ben walks to another section before he looks back at Mal, "I always wondered if she was the one you took under your wing. Deez never names her benefactor or the person you treat special, but I always suspected the two of you were connected."

Mal blushes even as she walks over to the shelves, "She is a wicked little thing."

Carlos tilts his head, "How are these cataloged exactly?"

"At first I tried to organize them by date, but I realized I was getting the majority of them out of order." Ben tilts his head to the side as he shrugs, "So then I started grouping them by who they were about and then by color. That's what the paint on the sides of them are for."

"Huh. Guess that's fair. We didn't do dates like you do here. Do you mind if I look through and see who she wrote about?" Carlos asks. "I couldn't keep up with all of them."

"Honestly, I would love any help I can get because these are the backbone of my proposal to introduce the children of the isle of the lost into Auradon."

The other three turn and look at him in surprise. "Seriously? This wasn't like a semester thing?" Evie can't contain the excitement in her eyes. "What can we do to help?"

Ben stands up straighter, "I fully plan to give any child born on the isle the chance to leave, to start a new life here. Which is why I invited the four of you to join me first. I was hoping I could enlist your help."

All four of them stare at him for a moment in complete awe.

"Of course." Mal blinks, "Anything we can do, let us know." She rolls her shoulders, pointedly Ignoring the looks of surprise on her gang's face.

"I must admit, I am relieved to hear you say that. It's going to take a lot of work-"

"We're used to working and putting in effort for shit," Jay adds.

"And it could take years." Ben continues, hoping the warning wouldn't turn them away.

"Years is better than never." Evie blinks back her tears. "Whatever it takes we'll do what we can to help."

"Yeah," Carlos agrees.

"This is really sweet of you Ben," Evie stares at him in adoration. "All of this," She gestures to the room, "Thank you." She gushes with a gorgeous smile before she rushes to him to hug him. "It means the world to us that someone cares."

The rest of the gang widens their eyes in fear at her boldness.

Ben smiles as he hugs her back, surprised by the sudden contact. "The honor is mine here, Evie. Entirely. I, I'm happy to know I have your support, and that you don't see me as some outsider who has no right to know things about the people you care so much about." He tightens his hold around her for a moment as his eyes water.

Evie steps back, her eyes wide in admiration. "We all became friends with T, and he was way more awkward about stalking and knowing things about us than you could ever be. I think we're all just happy that Deez wasn't writing all this time for no reason."

He had been fearful they would be mistrustful, concerned about an agenda he didn't have, or wouldn't believe he had good intentions. No one had reacted well when he first started speaking about his wishes to correct the wrongs done by the barrier. He'd been laughed at, called foolish and naive. Even his friends had shown concern for the idea. But these four, they didn't question him. They were suspicious at first, which he had suspected would happen, but… This was, new. And he liked the feeling.

"Um…" Carlos raises his hand, "Is that it? That doesn't sound like a lot."

"Oh." Ben chuckles before he clears his throat, "I need help making lists. And organizing this better."

Jay gently pops Carlos on the back, "This is your man then. He organizes and makes lists in his sleep."

Carlos blushes but nods his head. Happy for the distraction when Dude chooses that moment to try to jump back into his arms.

Mal chuckles, not looking up from the tablet she was reading. "It's one of his many talents."

Ben smiles, "We have to get back to school in time for the tryouts." He crosses his arms and drums his fingers over one elbow, "How do you guys feel about making this an after school project?"

"I'm down." Carlos agrees first.

"Of course." Evie offers.

"I'll be here." Jay grins.

Ben slowly turns towards Mal.

"What? You heard them. Apparently, we've turned into a democracy since coming here." She ducks her head to hide her face in her hair, but he can still see the blush on her cheeks.

"I suppose I just hoped for a unanimous vote." Ben teases lightly.

Mal snorts, "I already said whatever you need."

Ben's smile widens as he internally whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sup you with your you-ness!
> 
> How did you guys enjoy the library?
> 
> Was it everything you'd been hoping for?
> 
> Or did it leave a lot to be desired?
> 
> How about Ben's personality?
> 
> Are you enjoying his point of view?
> 
> His introspection?
> 
> What do you think Deez is going to do when she finds out about the letters?
> 
> Anyone feeling for Mal not knowing about all the stuff her gang was keeping from her about T?
> 
> Let us know in the comments below,
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	9. Nightmares and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> Quick announcements!
> 
> We're updating Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.
> 
> And please don't forget to let us know what you think. Or just say hi. We love hearing from our readers :)
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> -Dark-

**Later that night...**

Mal paces back and forth with indecision outside of the boy's room. She knew it was stupid. It was _way, _past curfew and this was probably going to get ugly. But on the other hand. She was sick of the nightmares she was having about T. They'd been non-stop since they'd come here. Not that she was willing to admit to anyone what they'd been about. She brings her fist to her mouth and bites before she realizes how much of a coward she was being.

She sighs before she forces herself to stop pacing and actually do something about her problem as she pulls out her key chain and walks to the door, unlocking it before she slips into the room.

"Mal?" Jay looks back at her over his shoulder from where he was sitting on his bed. His eyes look around her before he drops them to Carlos already asleep in his bed.

"Hey," She greets quietly, not wanting to disturb or alert Carlos' to her presence, "Can we talk?" She shifts in discomfort, "_Please_?"

Jay closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip before he bounces off his bed, "Sure Mal," His hard eyes land on her, "where?"

Mal sighs in relief, "I was thinking the woods?"

"The woods?"

She bites her lip nervously, "I'm afraid this is going to get loud, and I don't want to wake anyone up."

Jay nods his head once before he turns to the window and pops it open, "After you."

Mal nods her head, locking the door behind her. Before she knows it she's scaling down the side of the building. "This is dumb. It's been months since I've had to do something like this. You and C are the ones who joined that stupid team."

"Can't have my leader getting out of practice can I." Jay chuckles as he watches her slow descent, "And you should have heard C chewing me out for getting him involved in Tourney. You'd of been proud."

Mal lets out a snort. "I'm sure I would've. Of course, this place has tombs as an elective and not a core class." She scoffs, "Prissy princes and princesses."

"Don't tell me you're not happy about getting to ditch that class." Jay rolls his eyes before he swings his leg over and starts scaling down.

Mal rolls her eyes. "I'm happy to ditch any of these classes."

"What? Not a fan of remedial goodness?"

"Ugh." Mal groans, "Don't remind me. She could at least use different, or at least more complex examples."

"Yeah…" Jay grunts as he hangs off a clamp around the gutter drain, "It's weird to have standards set so low."

"Isn't it though?" Mal jumps the rest of the way down. "At least evil one oh one wasn't insulting to our intelligence."

"Step back," Jay warns before he pushes off the wall.

Mal quickly jumps out of his way, shaking her head at his landing before she walks towards the wood.

"So, why are you afraid this is going to get loud?" Jay asks as he gets ahead of her and turns, walking backward so he can face her.

"Because I suck at navigating conversations that aren't bitchy, sarcastic or haughty."

"Let me guess." Jay rolls his eyes, "You want to know what my letter said?"

"Only if it's T related." Mal shrugs. "I get wanting to keep anything Deez wrote about you private."

"See Mal, the thing is I have no problem telling you about that part." Jay holds up a hand as he stops, "Like she thanked me for all the advice I've given her, and thanked me for always doing everything I did for the gang, even the stuff I never told anyone about. And I'll even tell you it felt nice to be acknowledged for my efforts. And I even liked being called a big brother."

"So part of it was…" Mal sighs as she hangs her head back and stares at the clouds above her with a frown. "Look, I'm not trying to piss you off, or upset you, or get dirt on him…" She frowns, "But…" She bites her lip, "I'm…" She groans, "I'm worried about him. He's not okay right now. Like he might never make it to Auradon okay. Like, might not be on the isle now okay… The last real conversation we had scared the shit outta me… And I don't know who else to talk about it with..." She admits looking anywhere but at him. "I'm terrified he might have gotten himself fucking killed by now…" She wrings her hands nervously, "Like I keep having nightmares about it."

"Mal…" Jay bites his lip and rubs the back of his neck before he grabs her shoulder with his free hand, "I…" He looks away.

"Fine." She swallows, "If you don't want-"

"Stop." Jay growls, "This ain't about wanting or not wanting. It's about me not fucking understanding. And still trying to make this shit make sense. You're not the only one having nightmares." He drops his hand from his neck, resting it above the pocket he'd originally found his letter in.

Mal sighs as she looks Jay over, "Figured as much when I caught you awake…" She admits. "Look, I don't even care what was in your letter, I doubt it has anything to do with what happened between T and I-"

Jay snorts, "You'd fucking think that, but really… You… Fuck… Mal, all that damn time I spent trying to get D to just-" He shakes his head before he turns and starts walking again, "I guess you were right, this might get loud, and I need something to fuckin' punch."

"I think your hands have dealt enough damage to themselves," Mal runs past him. "Try to keep up, huh?"

"Like you have the endurance to keep up with me." Jay snorts before he starts running.

"Smaller means faster!" Mal sprints quickly, honestly needing to work out some of her own nervous energy. She had a feeling this conversation was going to end like all things involving T. Feelings of regret, feeling useless, puzzle pieces you wished you hadn't clicked together, and answers that left you with more questions.

But right now she didn't care.

She just needed to talk to someone, and after the way Jay had danced around certain topics she was sure he did too.

And if she were being honest, running didn't feel half so bad right now either. She could totally see the appeal now that it was an option. No wonder D and T had done it so much, it was almost freeing to try to outrun your problems.

* * *

Jay shakes sweat from his face as he and Mal turn down another path in the forest.

How long had they been out here running? He had no idea. When had they even started? Because now it looked like the barest hint of dawn was starting to color the still strangely vibrant sky.

"Ya good Mal?" Jay calls out as he turns and jogs backward.

Mal runs her hands through her hair, flicking away the sweat. "Kinda." She leans forward hands on her knees as she takes several deep breaths.

"Mal…" Jay runs his hand over the back of his neck before he narrows his eyes at her, "No bullshit," He wags a finger at her, "What the hell had you so pissed our last few weeks on the isle?"

Mal drops her eyes as she leans against the closest tree. It takes her a moment before she finally sighs "He scared me."

Jay blinks. Out of everything he never thought he'd hear Mal say, admitting someone scared her never even entered his thoughts. "How did T scare you?"

Mal brings up a hand to rub her arm, "The day he made the deal with my mother he… He just said some pretty scary shit- or maybe it was the way he said it that scared me? I'm still…" She shrugs. "Unsure on the why…"

"Yeah… I was… I was worried about that." Jay roughly rubs his forehead, "Did he just seem different? Or off?"

"Tch." Mal snorts. "Yeah, I'd fucking say. T's always had some brass fucking balls, but you should've heard the way he was talking to my mother and fucking senior… And that wasn't even the scary part."

Jay sighs, "What was the scary part?" Was Deez right? Was this because T had two personalities or whatever? A girl and a boy?

Mal's eyes sweep the empty forest around them before she takes a deep breath and lets it out. "This obviously stays between the two of us." She states, "I don't even want to think about what E or C would-"

"Duh Mal, when hasn't stuff like this been just between us?"

"Frollo should be a non-issue for T to take care of, right?"

Huh. When had Mal found out that piece? Jay nods, "Yeah, I agree."

Mal nods, "Yeah well, he didn't." She crosses his arms. "Like at all."

"T didn't think he could take Frollo?" Jay's lip curls in disdain.

"No. Like every stunt he pulled up to us leaving was like… When we talked… He just sounded so- I don't fucking know, Jay, skeptical I guess? That he was going to survive it. I mean T, T worrying about going toe to toe with that old fuck. T, the kid who jumps at fire like it tickles, trains while almost anyone else would be laid out, and 'trial and errors' everything from poison to mother only knows what the fuck else."

Why would T worry about someone like Frollo? Mal had a point. In the last month, the damn kid went toe to toe with Atilla, again. Threatened the damn Mistress of the Isle. And a god. And a giant squid. And a demi-god that could catch on fire. But he wasn't confident enough to believe he could take Frollo down? Or even say it? He swallows, his mouth suddenly dry as a rock drops in his stomach.

That certainly didn't sound like the T he knew. T loved a challenge.

Mal rubs the back of her neck nervously, "I like…" She shakes her head, "Me. Jay. Me. I had to, after all the shit that kid had pulled that morning, pull the kid back… But- And, just so we're on the same page, I'm not like physically scared of T, I mean I can take a hit. But there was a point in the conversation I had to step back cause I thought he was going to fucking… His eyes-" She shakes her head, "He's afraid of Frollo, but just a look had me. Me! Step back. Because of a look Jay. T fucking shot me a look and I stepped back like a bitch that's how fucking cold it was."

Jay sighs. "Mal, I uh… You're wrong about my letter having nothing to do with that… At least I'm pretty sure." He drags his hand down his face. Would it just be better to rip this off now? Just the two of them? There was nothing they could do, not really. And Mal was obviously worried. Not that knowing what he knew was going to fix that. But maybe they could worry together. Could look into this _mental _illness thing. He sighs again as he looks at Mal, "I can tell you everything I know, but I promise it's probably only going to make things worse." There, a way out if she wanted it.

"Well, it's fucking T isn't it?" Mal rolls her eyes. "Can't think of one time getting a piece of information on that freak was ever fucking gods damn satisfying. Not one damn fucking time. It's so fucking frustrating. I wanted to know his secrets for years, needed to unravel his motives. But every time I found out something, it just…" She averts her eyes, her hands close into fists at her side, "What kind of bullshit odds is that, by the way? I lost every time I won."

Jay shrugs before he crosses his legs and sits, coming down hard before he slams his back against a tree trunk across from Mal, "I mean… Right?" He half chuckles, but the sound dies quickly. It never was satisfying, it was usually just gut-wrenching. "I just… Mal, I fucked up, but it doesn't mean you have to suffer too."

Mal takes a deep breath before she walks over and tucks herself next to his shoulder, pulling her knees to her chest with one arm. "Well, let's be fuck ups together then. We can blame each other instead of just ourselves- That's healthier right?" She pushes his shoulder lightly.

Jay purses his lips, "I'm not sure that's how it works on a team Mal."

"Look… I… I just-"

"I got it, I got it, you want to know, and honestly, I could use someone to talk to about it." Jay turns his head away, "Weird that it took us coming all the way here for one of us to be able to admit it to the other."

"Yeah well… Hard to think there's any of mother's goblins hiding in these trees…" Mal looks around at the lush forest around them in emphasis.

"Fair." Jay sighs before he turns back to Mal, "Deez asked for my help… With T… Because she knows what's wrong with him. Or at least believes in what Yensid claims is wrong with T."

"Mhmm…" Mal blinks at him. "So, let's just assume they know. It's _connect-the-dots_ and a seven hundred-year-old wizard. They both can't be wrong at the same time. We're never lucky, let alone _that _lucky."

Jay nods slowly, before he bangs his head back against the tree, "D… Wanted help to talk to T because T has two personalities. Something called split personalities."

"What the fuck? What the hell is that?"

"I don't entirely know. Hence my warning. But she said it takes a lot of trauma, like childhood trauma, to make a new personality."

"Then half the isle is running around with it? What makes T special?"

"Do you think we know anyone that has a boy and girl inside them?"

"No? I mean, Hook maybe. He acts like a girl enough."

"T's a girl."

Mal snorts, "No he's not."

"Well, okay, kind of right. T's the boy I think, the protector? I think that's what D called it. She thinks the other one is the girl…" Jay bites his lip, "And, well, I've seen T partly naked. Once."

Mal blinks several times before she shakes her head, "No, T's a boy! He can't be a girl. That's fucking stupid."

Jay shakes his head and gestures with his hand, "Not important right now, my point is, D seemed scared for T in my letter, scared that T was going to do something reckless, and that all this was happening because T recently found out about the two personalities thing."

"That! That we can agree on! I fucking bet you anything it had to do with a damn door."

"A door?" Jay blinks in confusion.

Mal nods, "Yeah, a fucking door. I've never heard that much contempt in anyone's voice before, and I live with my mother. He was very pissed off he opened a door which should have been knocked on."

Jay shrugs, "I remember this line of questioning from you. But I still have no idea. I mean, I uh… I've been suspecting recently that… That Frollo… Um, well, if you take into account that T is a girl, and was being kept by Frollo in a locked room-"

Mal blanches. "He called himself a toy…" She looked sick. "It didn't make any fucking sense at the time."

Jay closes his eyes, he so didn't need to hear that. The last thing he needed was more fuel for his nightmares. "And it doesn't unless you account for him actually being a chick… And the implications that come with it."

Mal makes a noise of disgust as she pulls tighter into herself. She's silent for several heartbeats, as she hides behind the shadow her purple hair was casting over her face.

"I think that's why it's taken me so long to put it all together. Because… Because I was having a hard time coming to terms with T… Knowing T well enough to know he wouldn't let anyone do shit- But… But T might only be half the person we know…" Jay shakes his head, "Fuck, I don't understand it. I- I need to though. I owe it to both of them. T-" He sighs and looks up at the lightening sky, "T's my friend Mal. I like hanging out with… Him."

"Yeah, I've gathered that much Jay, you Carlos, and fucking E. I know. Why do you think I hated him so much? He was just like fucking Deez without the pedigree. Which made it so much fucking worse cause who the fuck was he to buck the unspoken rules of the isle."

"And without a filter." Jay half-heartedly adds.

"Yeah, no fucking kidding."

Jay shakes his head, "We decided though, right? We're going to try and make it so others can join us here? Not go for the wand?"

Mal swallows, as she turns her eyes to the sky above them. "If Mother ever actually gets out, she'll kill us herself…" She takes a deep breath and lets it out, "But Deez spent her life dedicated to this stupid project. Not a lot of thoughts for the follow-through. But on the stupid project. It's more than any of our parents ever did for us… We can't fuck this up for her, the rest of them. We can, you know, just hopefully speed this shit along so we're not the only freaks here."

Jay nods slowly before he stands, "Right." He offers Mal his hand, smiling when she takes it and pulls herself up, "But, I want to know more about. Like, all of it. What does it mean and shit? I don't even understand what split personality is."

"So we can actually be useful when the tard lands himself a ticket?"

Jay nods again, "And until then… We'll just hope he's either still in the dungeon, or that he was very wrong about not being able to beat Frollo."

"No part of T," Mal makes a lewd gesture with her hands, "is losing to Frollo. He can't. It doesn't make sense. So you're right. Let's figure some shit out in the meantime."

"And figure out what we're telling the others before we make it back." Jay grimaces at how bright it was.

Mal waves her hand dismissively, "I badgered you about T, you got pissed off, I got pissed off. We don't talk for a few hours done. By the way, fuck real school, at least on the isle you could skip a shit day..."

"Well, we're trying to be good right now." Jay shrugs. But yeah, it was hard.

Mal groans, "Don't remind me. Todays going to drag so much ass."

"Meet you after class in the library? Carlos uses computers there sometimes. Maybe they'll help us figure some of this out."

"Sounds good to me. If not there's these things called books at most libraries. Wouldn't kill you to crack one open."

Jay fake laughs as he picks up his pace towards the school, "I didn't say you couldn't come up with any ideas Mal." He rolls his eyes, "But I guess we'll just have to see who comes up with an answer first."

"Oh fuck you!" Mal huffs before she forces herself to pick up her own pace. "Fucking asshole."

* * *

**Uh… Hey… Jay or Mal there?**

**-C**

**No. **

**I was just about to text you.**

**R U OK?**

**-E**

**Ummm… Will b in few secs.**

**-C**

**Oh.**

**-E**

* * *

Evie tosses her phone to her bed in relief before she rushes to the door and opens it. "C." She smiles prettily as she closes the door behind him. Oh, thank sewing needles. She'd woken up a mess this morning and when she had noticed Mal missing… It scared her.

Carlos nods shakily, "Sorry… Just uh… Not um, not real happy they just bounced."

"Please C, don't apologize. We don't even know what's happened yet."

"I'm teaching them how to use the damn phones. This is ridiculous."

Evie bites her lip, "That would be a good idea. I was going to show Mal this weekend when we had more time but…"

"Nope, kidnaping Jay sometime today to force him to use his phone properly." Carlos rolls his eyes as he pulls another phone from his pocket.

"Well, princesses don't kidnap but perhaps I can needle some time from Mal's busy schedule to show her how to work her texts at least."

"For my fucking sanity..." Carlos shakes his head at the phone before he shoves it back into his pocket.

"Oh." Evie's eyes soften as she walks over to Carlos, not even bothering to check before she pulls him into a hug.

She takes a deep breath when he stiffens, and combs her fingers through his hair gently as she waits for him to calm down. "They're okay C, they're together so they're okay. And we're together now, so we're okay." Her heart melts a little when she finally feels his tension start to drain.

"Yeah-" Carlos nods before he tightens his arms around her, "Thanks." He nods again as he lays his head against her shoulder.

Evie sighs prettily as she leans her head against his soothingly. "Not being on the isle is nice." She hugs him tighter, blinking away her tears. It felt so nice to just be able to comfort one of her friends without scorn for once. Forever hopefully.

"I think I keep forgetting," Carlos admits sheepishly.

Evie lets out a tear-filled giggle. "I think I understand." She leans back as she plays with one of his curls, tucking it back into place.

Carlos chuckles before his eyes widen, "Dude!"

"Oh!" Evie quickly rushes to the door and opens it, to find the small dog sitting at the mat whimpering, "My sincerest apologies." She steps out of the way for the dog to enter.

"Oh, Dude! Buddy, I'm so sorry. I got scared." Carlos frowns as he drops to the ground to pet Dude, "Not an excuse, I know." He scoops the dog up and hugs him to his chest.

"I think Dude'll forgive you this time." Evie kneels next to them, "Won't you Dude?" She reaches out and pets the dog between the ears. "Or he won't get the jacket I made him. No, he wouldn't. And that would just be the saddest thing ever because what dog in their right mind wouldn't want to be the best dressed?"

Carlos laughs as Dude licks his face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Evie nods in satisfaction before she walks over to her sewing closest. He'd run across the campus and through the girl's dorms to get to her. The least she could do for him was give him the outfit she'd made last night. "I just wish I'd had known that was the outfit you were going to wear today. I could've sworn you wear the black shorts on Tuesdays."

Carlos blinks, "Am I not?" He sighs as he looks down.

"Doesn't matter, he'll still match."

"But," Carlos sighs again, "I need to go change."

"Okay." Evie nods her head. "Let me just grab my bags then we can go head to your room." She assures him as she dashes around the room grabbing her belongings, and some for Mal, for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I just love a good cup of foreshadowing at one am in the morning, don't you?
> 
> Mal and Jay had a lot to share. And it has been a long time coming. Did we hit the mark, or did we fizzle out short?
> 
> 'T's a girl. No, he's not.' Are some of my favorite arguments to write. When you found out was your reaction more like Jay or Mal's?
> 
> Even from across the sea Deez is having some serious impact. Any guesses where we are going with this?
> 
> If I'm correct- which I might be, not sure, this is the first chapter with texting. How do you like it?
> 
> The scene between E and C was adorbs to write. We're pretty sure those two hate being alone more than the others even though C is totes an introvert. Do you understand their sudden pack mentalities?
> 
> Let us know,
> 
> In the comments below!
> 
> Much Love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	10. Broken Rules

The next night...

"It's blocked." Jay groans as he drops his chin to his chest in defeat.

"Again?" Mal frowns as she bends over his shoulder to glare at the screen. "That's like the sixth site." She rolls her eyes.

"It would seem this one didn't like the words we were looking up." He glares before he hits the back button.

"Great, was it trauma or-"

"You know, when I run into a problem with blocked sites, I always consult the vast encyclopedic volumes we have available."

Jay and Mal jump at the interruption, turning to find Doug who'd silently crept up on them.

"Shouldn't you be stalking Evie?" Mal bristles before she glares at Jay.

"I mean hate to say it but, same." Jay crosses his arms. He turns a glare on Mal, who was supposed to be on the lookout.

Doug shrugs, "Think what you will. But right now she's in chemistry making up a test the teacher unjustly believed she might have cheated on in her first week."

Mal can't help her smirk, "Heard you were tutoring her." She snorts, "What's up with stalkers being overly helpful?"

"Maybe it's a 'goodness' thing." Jay shrugs as he turns back to the screen and starts typing chemistry questions into the roogle.

"Or maybe it's an awkward thing?" Doug supplies. "Here." He scoots Jay's chair outta the way. "Excuse me." He kneels in front of the keyboard and pulls up several tabs that looked like the shit Carlos had taken to messing with lately. "There." He hits enter. "I made your password for this computer rotten, and the username wicked all lower case. It… Won't work on all the computers, but this one's now blocker free." He stands up.

Mal and Jay furrow their brows as they look at each other before they look up at Doug.

"But… I don't…" Mal pouts her bottom out slightly, "I mean why help us?"

"Maybe, put in a good word to Evie, for me? I might not be a prince, but I can be pretty useful." He responds with a kind smile.

"Sure thing man." Jay nods before he stands and offers his hand.

Doug's eyes widen as he trips over himself to shake his hand, "Oh. Well, sweet. I will let you two get back to whatever it is you were doing."

"Appreciate it." Mal smiles awkwardly.

"No problem." Doug beams, proud of himself as he walks away with a lot more confidence than he'd approached them with.

"He won't talk about what we're looking at," Mal starts strongly, but her voice rises, "right?"

"Nah, I think he's got it bad for E." Jay snickers, "Poor bastard. But, he's not wrong… Look." He slides back out of the way so Mal can see the tabs he was now able to pull up.

"Huh." Mal goes back to hunching over the computer, her eyes roaming the first open tab her stomach twisting into a tighter and tighter knot with every word. "Kay…"

Jay sighs, "This is bad." He, he couldn't imagine. Like, he knew awful things happened on the isle all the time, but not to his people.

He raps his knuckles against the edge of the table roughly. Not to T. His knuckles rap the solid wood harder.

But something had, and there hadn't been able to stop it because he just couldn't face the truth.

The truth? An angry sneer curls his lip.

The truth was he'd been a fucking idiot on the isle! He told himself that T didn't need the same kind of help the others needed. Assured himself that nothing could happen to T. Avoided all the facts that countered his lies.

Because fucked up shit didn't happen to T. That had to be the biggest lie he'd ever fed himself. Not to T. Not to that defiant little brat, who rebelled against everything so recklessly. T would never let something like that happen. That he'd stop it. Because… He's fucking T!

This was the kid he'd gone out of his way to sword train. He swallows. Did some part of him know something was off even back then? He'd never offered to train someone outside his gang before. Before T. Or after.

But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough that he'd helped. He'd let T down. Had blatantly, willfully been ignorant rather than risk losing T. He grinds his knuckles against the edge of the table, wincing as he feels the scabs open.

"Well, we fucking knew that before we started…" Mal taps her fingers against the computer table, taking the mouse from Jay as she starts reading over the next tab before she clicks off it abruptly. She quickly does the same to the third page. She swallows audibly as the fourth page quickly follows the previous two. "Jay…" She sighs in a tone he'd never heard Mal use before.

"Yeah…?"

"I used to beat the shit out of T…"

"I mean, I did too. I never took it easy on him during sword-"

Mal's grip shifts on the table. "No." She frowns, "Like… The last two times I saw him, I beat the shit out of him because it was pissing me off that he hadn't responded to my first hit… Like the time I stomped on his back because he was stupid enough to keep getting back up..." She swallows again.

Jay sighs before he turns in his seat to face Mal, "Look Mal… I, I don't think anything I say will make you feel better, but you should know T always came back so it obviously didn't, you know, bother him that much. I mean, duh right?"

"But that's the problem," Mal sinks back in her chair, "He kept coming back to me," she points to the screen, "an abuser."

Jay blinks before he stares at her with a frown. "Mal," He sighs, "I've seen T start shit with you. I've heard the glee in his voice while he was doing it. The amusement. Fuck, you wouldn't even be able to land a decent punch on the shit if he didn't slide down the wall to your height."

"But why?" Mal stands, "Why fucking push me like that?" She rolls her wrists as she starts to pace, "Why make it so easy for me to kick the shit out of him? Why come back time and time again? Why do it over and over?

Jay crosses his arms as he watches her pace. He'd never really thought about it before but the thought of Mal putting herself in the same column as Frollo made him feel ill. "Don't do that. You're not an abuser. You were a leader that had an image to maintain. We all knew better than to press you like that. Hell, even Deez did." He stands and catches her by the elbows, "So stop. T knew the boundaries, and he pushed past them. That's not on you. He did it for his own reasons. Maybe to help you, maybe to help himself. We don't know. We literally have nothing but scraps of ideas and websites. So, let's try not to jump to conclusions while we're here and can't do anything about it."

Mal studies his face for a moment before she drops her eyes to his chest and takes a deep breath. "You're right." She admits. "It's just so fucking dumb. I still can't fully wrap my mind around him being a her, and then for the rest of the pieces to click and then-" She gestures to the computer "-reading that and remembering all the times I..." She sighs, "It doesn't matter. Let's just try to find some answers."

Doug stares at the screen blankly, fingers steepled in thought. He had quickly gotten in over his head on this. He was hoping he could help Mal and Jay with their inquiries once he was able to look up their search history. However, the minute he'd started viewing the other machine's history, he realized the terrible mistake he'd made.

What they were looking up was nothing short of concerning, like on every conceivable level that one could be concerned.

When the rumors started that the villains were having kids, everyone just brushed it away. Like it was no big deal. And he hated the fact he'd once thought the same thing. But now? Now he was positive villains did not love their children. At all. The fact that they had survived and were here wasn't a dark threat anymore. It was a stunning miracle.

Why else would they be looking up the topics of childhood trauma, mental disorders, and rape?

His stomach twists. Mal and Jay had been keeping to off-hours and keeping Carlos and his Evie in the dark. Had someone done something that horrible to one of them?

His mind blanks at the thought.

Evie and Carlos… He wasn't sure he'd ever met two more genuine people. Sure there was some surface stuff with Evie that might throw others off. But he knew she was more than she acted. They were both so kind, and just grateful for the opportunity to be here.

It was hard to think that either had endured anything he'd been looking at.

"Dude?" A voice interrupts his thoughts, "You look like finals- Oh shit! Is it finals week?"

"Roy," Doug sighs as he looks up at his roommate. "Bro, one, this semester barely just started-"

"You knew what I meant." Roy rolls his eyes before he throws his bag on his bed, "Did I miss a big test coming up?"

"There's one in our math class next week worth twenty percent of our grade."

"No worries there. Twenty percent of an F is still an F." Roy grins as he walks over to lean against Doug's desk, "Look, I can math."

Doug shakes his head, "Just let me tutor you-"

"Like you have time with all your friends-"

Doug snorts, "What friends? The ones I'm stalking right now? I can make time."

"Still more than I got." Roy chuckles dryly before he crosses his arms over his chest.

"You could try stalking- It's actually pretty," He tilts his head slightly, "effective? At least with the VKs."

"Off-topic-" Roy holds a hand up in front of his face, "What's got you making the stressed-out exam-taking face?"

"Uh…" Doug takes a deep breath before he lets it out as he looks the other boy over. Roy had been his roommate for the last two years. He didn't always see eye to eye with him, but he was probably the closest he had to a friend. "This… This stays between us."

"Duh." Roy rolls his eyes again, "About time I get to return the favor."

Doug's lips twitch in a smirk, "Thank you." He absently chews his thumb. "Um… So, today I was looking for Mal and Jay because they weren't where they usually hang out… And I know how stressed Evie gets when she doesn't know where her friends are. And I found them hunched over a computer after hours."

"Oh hey, that's good right." Roy runs his hand through his short red hair, "Weren't you afraid they would never learn how to use phones and shit?"

"Well, yeah and I still don't think those two do… But the things they were looking for were blocked." Doug nods, "So I unblocked it for them… Then being the helpful person I am, I figured I'd take a look and see if I could help them figure anything out…"

"Ah, but if it was blocked content…" Roy bounces his head side to side before he scrunches up his nose, "Probably not good?"

"Right…" Doug sighs as he rolls out of the way. "Look what they were looking up."

Roy spins to face the computer screens, his brow furrowing as his eyes jump between the three monitors. "Dude… Wha- Why would they…?" His voice trails off as he clicks between the tabs, "How childhood trauma can develop into split personalities. Some name… And, ah," He grimaces, "How does childhood rape affect your mental state. What the hell?"

Doug brings up both hands to his head. "Ugh. I've only taken two psych classes…I don't even know where to start helping them with this..."

"Sounds like they need to talk to someone. Like shit man, this is-"

"Heavy?" Doug sighs as he hangs his head back to stare at the ceiling.

Roy nods, "Dude, I don't say this very often… Or ever… I mean, you know me…" He pushes back from the computer and runs a hand over the stubble on his chin, "But you might need to go talk to the big FGM."

Doug sits up, "What the heck would I say to her that wouldn't immediately have them in the office getting… Well, Fairy Godmother-ed all over the place…"

Roy sucks his teeth before he sits on the edge of Doug's bed, "Well… I mean if you're looking for a plan to not single them out…" He sighs and hangs his head.

Doug turns to study Roy, "You've got something?" He asks unable to help the hopefulness of his tone.

"You don't know who they're worried about anyway, right?"

Doug shakes his head. "I don't… But from what I can tell Evie and Carlos both have like hardcore OCD and anxiety. "

Roy sighs again, "Well, I mean... " He slowly raises his head to look at Doug, "FGM has been all over me about my attitude. And I mean, I've been doing a lot of thinking recently … Maybe she's right… Maybe I can't care about school because I'm depressed and maybe I don't have friends because I can't seem to focus on anything for very long. And I do fight authority a lot. No clue where that comes from." He frowns as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Doug raises an eyebrow for a moment before they widen in surprise, "And my anxiety has gotten pretty out of control since I first met the VKs… I've never tripped over myself as bad trying to make friends before… I'm afraid my grades might be affected."

"But, it sucks you know. Because I feel like no one else understands." Roy winks, "But also, like what if there are others that feel like this? This sucks. I wish we had a better understanding of all this."

"Might be a little thick." Doug smiles, "How bout, mental illness is so taboo-"

"Maybe because of all the royalty and having to be perfect all the time?" Roy rolls his eyes.

"And it's hard to live up to those expectations, especially as a son of a dwarf and outlaw."

"Too narrow, too narrow dude. Widen, widen!"

"Fair." Doug smiles as he nods, "For all of us then… I mean, even the royals. They've got to be feeling a little overwhelmed to right now. And all the changes, for everyone..."

"And if that doesn't work, I'll bust out the whole 'wishing we had a better understanding' thing." Roy chuckles as he stands, "She'll eat it up."

Doug studies him for a moment, "Thank you, man. I like… really appreciate this. I know how much talking about this stuff-" He shrugs, "Just thank you."

Roy shrugs, "We're friends right?"

"Of course."

"Well, isn't this what friends do?" Roy holds out his fist.

"Only the real ones." Doug bumps his fist with Roy.

"Dude, you've never turned me in for my strawberry fields," Roy smiles, "least I can do."

"Well, I am Dopey's son." Doug grins, "And honestly it's been a while but a meeting with Mary Jane doesn't sound like a bad thing right now."

"I was hopin' you'd say that." Roy winks before he gets up.

"Nice." Doug smiles as he stands up to make sure Roy locked the door behind him. He could still feel the weight on his shoulders, but Roy had definitely taken a load off of it with his plan. Some green would help take off the rest of the edge while they went back and forth making sure they made sure whatever story they spun up for the Fairy GodMother would be believable.

Roy wasn't wrong. FGM took a good self-image to an extreme. It probably wouldn't be difficult to talk her into doing a mental health day or even a mental health fair. He'd never felt more grateful for the ruffian he called his roommate. It took balls to put yourself on display like they were about to be doing, especially for Roy. It spoke so highly to the type of guy he was beneath the broody badass facade he usually wore.

"You know what man?" Roy plops down on the end of Doug's bed with a small box in his hands, "We should maybe work interest in her consent lecture in there."

"Did you get mobbed again?" Doug chuckles.

"I wouldn't go that far, but there is a group of surprisingly progressive girls here that seem a wee bit obsessed with my bad boy-ness." Roy rolls his eyes before he shivers. "What's sad here man is this is a true story I can share."

"Wonder if they're giving Carlos and Jay the same treatment," Doug grins. Not that Carlos fit that mold besides being from the isle. "But that definitely seems like something we should mention."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Mal and Jay trying to computer. Content aside, it's funny.
> 
> What did you think about Doug popping up behind them? We absolutely adore this dopey dwarf. How are you liking our version? Wasn't his reason for offering his help just so Doug?
> 
> Ugh. Jay and Mal are definitely raking themselves over the coals for this one. Was it as painful to read as it was to write? Because man did that hurt.
> 
> On a lighter note… You finally got to meet Roy. Was it everything you were hoping for? Or did we set you up only to let you down? One of you already guessed who his parents are. We kept the red hair but lost the anthropomorphism.
> 
> What did you think of Doug and Roy's conversation? It was fun to write. Hopefully, it was enjoyable to read.
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> Welcome to a new week! We've got three more chapters coming your way this week! Are you guys excited?
> 
> We are. We're hard at work on book three!
> 
> And now, enjoy.
> 
> -Dark-

**A few days later...**

Ben sucks on his bottom lip before he smiles and slips into the classroom. Mal usually got to her classes pretty early, especially since she started avoiding him in the halls. He glances around until he spots her in the back, head buried in her sketchbook.

Nothing wrong with saying hi, right? His smile widens as he walks over and slides into the seat next to her at the lab table.

Mal glances up from her sketchbook curiously before they drop back to her current artwork. She blinks and shakes her head before she looks back up, quickly slamming her book shut. "You spacing out again Prince?" Her eyes sweep over him curiously, "You're not in this class."

"No, not spacing out" Ben chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck, "And I know I'm not in this class." He gives her a mischievous smile, "Must be low blood sugar or something."

Mal blinks before she lets out a snort. "Outta cookies already?" She smirks.

"You got me." He leans back on the stool, "So, I was wondering if you'd be up to a baking lesson tonight."

Mal taps the end of her pencil against her lips thoughtfully, her green eyes sparkling.

"It'd be a great chance to boss me around." He adds playfully, "And I'd love to get to know you better."

"I feel like those letters are putting me at a disadvantage here prince," She smirks. "But, you had me at bossing you around."

"Sounds like I'll have to invite her over next so you can get her impression of me, even the odds a little?"

"Not really helpful right now, but I'm pretty shrewd in my own way." She grins, "And I excel on uneven playing fields."

"It's not helpful at all that I'm willing to answer any questions you have?" Ben teases lightly.

Mal laughs as she playfully pushes him away, "What time?"

"We could meet in the kitchen after practice." Ben jumps on her acceptance, but hopefully not to eagerly, "Coach wants me to work with Jay and Carlos to get them comfortable with all the rules before our first game of the season."

"Sounds like a plan. Now get your ass to your actual class before they accuse me of being a shit influence on you." She pushes his shoulder playfully.

"Yes, mam." Ben chuckles as he stands. He hesitates as he watches her for a moment before he leans in closer to lightly touch her cheek. His heart skips a beat when she leans into it slightly. "Thanks, Mal, I- I'm looking forward to hanging out with you."

"Yeah, I know." Mal rolls her eyes, "I seem to have an affinity for attracting masochists."

Ben tilts his head to the side in confusion, though the thought is interrupted by the warning bell. He glowers as he looks up, frowning at the speaker on the wall as if it were it's fault, "Sorry, got to run." He bends slightly to press his lips to her forehead before he turns.

It wasn't until he was in the hallway, running to his class that he realized what he'd done. He groans at himself. Too much, too fast. They weren't even dating yet.

Stupid warning bell.

* * *

Evie slides into her chair daintily as she sets her tray down in front of her. She still hadn't gotten over how overwhelming the piles of food were. Or anything in Auradon. From the multiple options of threads to the hundreds of types of fabrics. It was everything she'd ever hoped for and dreamed of. The only real downside was the fact that the rest of her friends weren't here to share the experience.

Deez and Dizzy would just adore it here. She couldn't think of many on the isle that wouldn't enjoy Auradon though. Her mind drifts to the library full of tablets. And as long as they didn't ruin it, there was a good chance they'd eventually be joining them. Her smile lightens up her face, as her heart soars at the thought of the rest of her friends joining them. She had no idea how much you could really miss someone until she was completely cut off from her them.

She was excited to start helping Ben in any way she could. She was pretty sure they all were.

It had been pretty clear that all of them were distracted by the thought of the isle. Mal and Jay were secreting away to discuss whatever they were keeping her and Carlos in the dark on. Carlos was filling every minute of his day with school work, video games, tourney, and whatever else he could do to hold his attention. While she spent her days working on new clothes or working with homework with her new stalker.

Her eyes sweep across the cafeteria until they linger on a certain green-eyed dwarf standing in line at the buffet-style table. She sighs.

If she were being honest with herself, she liked him. Like, _liked _him liked him. He was such a sweetheart. No one had ever made time for her like he was currently doing. It was all she ever dreamed of. Someone so devoted to her that they treated her like the princess she was.

Was Mal right? Did it matter what status someone had? Her mother certainly thought so. Her nose crinkles in distaste.

But, her mother wasn't here. She was.

And so was Doug.

And, this was her life, wasn't it?

She smiles when Doug turns and their eyes meet. Seemingly of its own accord, her hand lifts and she waves daintily before she catches herself and drops her hand, looking away with a blush.

Maybe Mal was right. She covers her face with her hands. Maybe she just had a thing for stalkers rather than princes.

She folds her hands on her lap as she politely waits for her friends to arrive.

"Hey Evie, mind if I join-"

"You know you don't have to ask anymore right?" Evie bats her eyelashes at the too polite prince, "When have we ever said no?"

"Ah." Ben chuckles as he takes a seat, "Fair enough."

Evie giggles. "Speaking of enough," She smiles sweetly, "Are you ever going to ask her on a date?" She blinks innocently, "I can tell it's been bothering you. Are you waiting for something?"

"You know E, this is something I greatly appreciate about you." Ben smiles as he looks up at her, "You're so boldly caring."

"I do try my best. I know this might be hard to believe but I used to be really self-absorbed." She could feel the self-deprecation in her smile.

"I know that's not who you are." Ben frowns as he reaches across the table to pat her wrist, "But, there's nothing wrong with being focused on yourself sometimes."

"I'd like to believe I've grown out of it." She smiles softly, "You're very sweet to say that." Her eyes sweep over him, "But, I'm noticing you didn't answer my question."

"Right." Ben sighs, "Well, I uh… I think I may have messed up, to be honest."

Her perfectly manicured eyebrow raises. "I highly doubt that Ben, I didn't see you limping."

"I did tell myself that Mal is capable of defending her own honor." He chuckles slightly.

Evie nods, "Certainly more than most. As a leader, she's had more than her fair share of fights."

"Do you mind telling me what you think then?" Ben leans in closer across the table, "Might help me feel better to know your opinion."

"Absolutely, so what happened?"

"Well, I was walking past the science lab on my way to class when I noticed Mal. So I went in to talk to her, let her know I ran out of cookies… Ask for a date tonight…" He trails off, "I mean she said yes and all, and we're supposed to meet in the kitchen after practice. But uh, well, I might have kissed her forehead when the warning bell startled me. Which I know is improper, but um… I kind of didn't realize what I'd done until I was halfway to class."

Evie can't help her giggle as her eyes scan the cafeteria for her purple-haired friend. When she spots her across the cafeteria she smiles before leaning closer to Ben. "I have it on good authority that Mal isn't as averse to affection as long as she's comfortable with the person. She might be a little embarrassed you did it in the middle of a classroom but I assure you she'll get over it." She explains in a conspirator whisper. "And finally." She smiles prettily, her eyes lighting up, "Took you long enough to finish those cookies."

"I may have been a little selfish with them." Ben chuckles as a faint blush colors his cheeks.

"Aw." Evie bats her eyelashes, "You are adorable Ben. That's so cute."

Ben grins, "Does this mean I can ask for an Evie makeover yet?"

Evie's eyes brighten as she claps her hands in excitement squealing slightly.

"What did you do?" Doug asks as he slips into a chair beside Evie with a small pout, "I don't think I've ever seen her this happy."

Ben chuckles, "I asked if she'd be willing to give me a makeover."

Doug's eyes widen as he turns to Evie, "Wait, I want one too."

Evie's hands shake in front of her with her exuberance. "Happily. You're both clearly clueless at how to best accentuate your features and are in desperate need of some personality for your wardrobes."

"Not tonight though." Ben quickly points out with a worried smile.

"Of course not." Evie agrees "We don't have enough time tonight. This is going to have to be a weekend event. As I said, desperate, but don't worry by next week I'll have you both looking wicked."

Ben bites his bottom lip, "I was, kind of thinking of asking Mal out on Friday, if she's not sick of me after tonight."

"Oh." Evie blinks. "Can you stop by Thursday so I can take your measurements at least?"

"If you're sure you don't mind, I mean I thought I was lucky just getting some hair tips."

"Oh honey no, the whole-" She gestures in his direction, "picture needs work. But no worries I'm more than capable of taking care of the plain sadness that is your current image."

Ben chuckles nervously, "Ouch."

"The truth hurts sometimes." She blinks innocently before she pushes away her tray and pulls out her sketchbook to start mocking up styles for the two of them.

"Oh no, you caved." Jay teases as he sits on the other side of Doug, "You're both in for it now."

"No kidding." Carlos shivers as he slides into a seat next to Ben, "I can still hear the snap of the tape measure sometimes."

"It's not my fault if I have to wrangle both of you into submission to look presentable. If you just accepted it quietly it would be over much quicker."

"Can you at least leave his hair alone?" Mal grumbles as she drops her tray on the table on the other side of Ben.

"So, you like my hair this way?" Ben grins boyishly.

Evie covers a smile when Mal freezes mid sit before she just plops down. "Mutt's should be scruffy."

Carlos and Jay share a look at they mouth 'scruffy' with grins of amusement.

Mal rolls her eyes, "Evie, eat your food before it gets cold."

"But, the ideas…" She sighs in excitement, "Mal, they're letting me give them make-overs."

Jay snorts as he reaches over and snatches her book. "Eat then obsess."

"Give it back before you get something on it!" Evie demands as she holds her hand out expectantly.

"Uh uh." Jay shakes his head as he drops it into his bookbag. "See. No stains. Eat then I'll give it back."

Doug pulls her tray back to her, "The sooner you eat, the sooner you can whip us into fashion shape."

Evie pouts as she looks between the two boys before she sighs. She turns back to her food. "Oh alright." She picks up her fork and begins eating, secretly happy that they cared so much.

"That's a good princess." Jay nods in approval before he turns his attention back to his food.

* * *

Ben grins as he walks into the kitchen. Leave it to Mrs. Potts to go above and beyond at the mention of him wanting to learn how to bake.

Though mentioning his 'teacher' probably added her interest.

He walks around, inspecting the different containers and bags collected on the island countertop. She'd gone all out.

But his eyes widen when he finds the secret cookbook left out. The cookbook Mrs. Potts kept all her recipes in. The book with all his and his parent's favorite foods in it. He picks it up in wonder, did she seriously mean to leave this out?

The door swings open as Mal enters the kitchen, her eyes crinkling in a smirk as they land on him, "Spacing out already I see, no wonder you can't bake worth a shit." She teases as she slowly walks up to him. "You're just as bad as Deez with that shit."

Ben blinks before he looks up, "She gets lost in thought often too?"

"Just as obnoxiously too." Mal grins, her green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh really? Obnoxiously huh?" Ben chuckles as he rounds the counter, "I was just looking over the ingredients left out for us. I hope you know how to use all this-"

"Doubt it." Mal shrugs, "Can't be that hard to figure out though." She shrugs as she joins him at the counter.

"Well, you must have made an impression on Mrs. Potts." He smiles as he holds the thick cookbook up, "Because I've been trying to sneak a peek at this for as long as I can remember, but she hears you're wanting to use the kitchen and suddenly she leaves it out."

Mal snorts, "I do tend to leave strong impressions." She grins as she takes the offered book and glances over the open page for a moment before she nods, "And seriously, what's the point of looking at a recipe book when you have no skills in the kitchen?" She shakes her head.

"The hope that learning to make some of my favorite foods would be motivation?"

"And hows that working for you?" She puts the book on the counter, making sure to keep it far enough away from the ingredients so she wouldn't ruin it.

"Well…" Ben rests an elbow against the counter as he leans in closer to her, "I'm standing in a kitchen, with the cookbook, and you." He flashes her a toothy grin, "I feel like it's working pretty well."

Mal blushes as she looks away, "Cookies are your favorite food?" She rolls her eyes, "You're just as bad as Carlos."

"Well, you make my favorite cookie," He points out before he slides closer to tap the book, "this was a surprise."

Mal snorts before she opens the book, flipping to the dessert section to look over the cookie recipe, "Well, this one's totally different than the one Carlos found on the phone. Which would you prefer we make?"

"I thought the whole point was for you to boss me around." He grins playfully.

"Just for that," Mal glares at him, "We're making the complicated one."

"Sounds perfect." Ben slaps his hand on the counter before he stands up straight, "What's my first job?"

"Collecting the wet and dry ingredients into two separate bowls." Mal pulls herself up on the counter as she reaches over and pulls the book to her lap. "It's better to start with wet so it can get to room temp while you measure the dry ingredients. At least that's what it said on the other recipe."

"On it." Ben pushes away from the counter to grab two bowls. He walks back over and sets them beside her.

"Grab two whisks."

"I know I saw some…" He tilts his head as he looks around before he leans over her, "Got them." He pulls them from the bowl behind her.

"All about invading my personal space today aren't you?"

Ben grimaces slightly at the reminder, "I uh, I do owe you an apology for earlier today. I shouldn't have been so forward in class."

Mal waves him off. "Bitch please, that wasn't forward."

"Well, no, not entirely, but I am aware that you do not enjoy public displays of affection. And we're still getting to know each other so," He sighs, "I am sorry if I embarrassed you."

"It's not like you shoved your tongue down my throat." Mal blushes, "But it was a dick fucking move to do that and bounce. Everyone was staring." She reaches over and swats his shoulder.

"I didn't even realize I'd kissed your forehead until I was in the hall." He grins as the swat, "Not an excuse though, and I'm sorry I left you like that."

Mal snorts, "You really are spacey as fuck." She scoffs, before her eyes narrow in a glare."And you better be."

"Won't happen again. I promise to leave before warning bell next time."

"You're the only person I know who's response to being startled is to kiss."

Ben bites his bottom lip, "Well, that's not what my startle response is per se, but it is what lead to you being kissed."

"Well, that's good to know. Because that's a shitty survival instinct."

"That's not... Huh…" Ben chuckles, "Being startled into acting on a thought doesn't sound much better though."

Mal narrows her eyes before they widen slightly and a smirk tugs at her lips, "Think about kissing me often Prince?"

"Yes, actually." Ben smiles roguishly, "Almost every time I'm with you."

"Huh." She was not expecting his response if her surprised expression was any indication.

"Does that bother you?" Ben tilts his head to the side as he watches her closely.

She looks away from him, "Not as much as it should." She shakes her head. "Now go get two eggs, two sticks of butter, vanilla, and get some water boiling."

Ben smiles before he walks away to do as he's told, collecting ingredients before he starts working with the stove.

As he walks back over to continue his tasks, he can't help but look up and smile. Mal was every bit as special as he always imagined she would be.

And this was by far the most interesting date he'd ever been on. Maybe not the most romantic, but he was really enjoying this back and forth they had going. He loved her sense of humor.

He just hoped he wasn't rushing her. But he knew what his heart was telling him to do, and knew exactly what he wanted. He was hoping this experience would show them if they could make a good team or not, and so far he had to say he thought they did.

But did Mal see it the same way?

* * *

Mal can't help her smile as she takes a bite of cookie. She hated to admit it, but this was fun. Bossing around the prince while he ran around the kitchen like T hunting something down. And she loved how well he could keep up with her in the banter department without pissing her off. It was a rare feat.

It was just strange being such the center of someone's attention. Just like now, she'd felt his eyes on her all night. At first, she'd been paranoid that she had something on her face, but after checking her reflection in several of the pots hanging from the ceiling she'd decided it had to be something else. And something else was the problem. Because if she didn't know better Ben was watching her with the same look Doug watched Evie with.

"So… What do you think?" Ben asks as he sets two glasses of milk on the table between them before he takes a seat, "How'd we do?"

"That you're not a half-bad listener, and with the _right _instruction I doubt there's much you couldn't do."

Ben grins as he takes a cookie from the plate, "With the _right _people on my team I know there's nothing we can't do." He corrects before he takes a bite.

Mal hides her expression as she takes a sip of milk, the intentions of his words were not lost on her. "It normal in Auradon to rush into we's?"

"Not usually." Ben bites his bottom lip before he sets his cookie down, "But let me be honest here, I definitely don't consider this a normal situation."

"Well, it's definitely not something I ever saw happening." Mal agrees as she puts down her glass.

"You can see it happening then?" Ben asks as a slow smile turns his lips.

"Let's just say I get needing the right people in your gang. It can make or break you." Mal says slowly, "And I see so much potential in where you're hoping to go with this whole VK thing. As for us," She gestures between them, "I can see the benefits too, and your not hard on the eyes and our conversations don't leave a lot to be desired which is more than I can say for most."

Ben slowly nods, his brow furrowed in thought before he looks up, "Mal… Do you think I'm only being political with you?"

At that Mal lets out a genuine laugh. "Fuck no," She snorts. "How the fuck would being with me benefit you politically? If anything you're tarnishing your rep. No. If anyone is being political here it's me, don't be an idiot."

"So, are you only interested in me because of what we could do together?" Ben quickly holds a hand up, "Let me say that better. If I wasn't going to be sworn in as heir apparent, would you consider my feelings for you to be worth it?"

"I don't know," Mal admits, "In this scenario have you read everything that Deez has written about us, and still picked me or would you have to find out shit about me the normal way?"

"Fair," Ben sighs, "That's a fair question. But, you know, I don't know everything about you. Like, I have no idea what your middle name is. Mine's Florian, by the way."

"Oh no, you don't know my middle name, and mother knows how impactful those are." Mal rolls her eyes. "What type of name is Florian by the way? That sucks."

"It really does suck, but I took on the name of my godfather," Ben shrugs, "So not much I can do about it."

Mal shrugs, "Do you have any idea how telling Deez' letters are that you're reduced to these types of questions."

"But is it telling you the right thing?" Ben counters with a small smile.

"Not with that tone." She grumbles as she looks away.

Ben smiles, "I know the type of person you are. I know that you're an amazing leader who pours everything into taking care of the people who follow you. I know that you're amazing at holding an image, even if you don't like the image, or fully like the image. I know you hate talking about yourself. I know you're a good person, that kindness isn't a foreign language to you. And I know that you've had to deal with living in your mother's shadow your entire life." He slowly reaches out to take her hand, "That's all I know Mal, but I'd really like to know more."

Mal looks between their hands before she looks back up to Ben, "That's it?" She asks shrewdly, not that it wasn't a lot. It was hard to swallow, but it could've been so much worse. "You swear? That was a lot of purple coded tablets…"

"Deez wrote about you a lot, but I think what she was trying to show was…" Ben furrows his brow, "She wrote about the things you had to do. She wrote about the choices you made. Sometimes it was as if she was trying to reaffirm that you were all the wonderful things she knew about you, but that you still struggled. And it was the struggle she focused on because it wouldn't have been a question or a struggle if you weren't on the isle. If you didn't have to think about the way your mother could interpret something. Or the other gangs. I always believed that H-Deez, that Deez was hoping to show that, if circumstances had been different, you would have been good, no questions asked."

"Huh." Mal looks away. "Is that what she was trying to convey for everyone she wrote for? That despite being disappointments on the isle we could be something over here?"

"Well, she never called you disappointments." Ben tilts his head slightly, "Honestly she never wrote much about your home lives."

"Disappointment is notably my word," Mal shrugs, "And thank fucking mother for that." She looks away, "And I had one of the more '_normal' _ones."

Ben squeezes her hand, "See, I have no idea what that means," he rubs his thumb along her wrist, "But I want to."

"No, you don't." Mal shakes her head, "You just think you do. I haven't missed the looks when we've accidentally let something about the isle slip."

"I want to know more about you." Ben drags his chair closer to her before he reaches out with his free hand to cup her cheek, "But, I'm not perfect Mal, sometimes I have to control my rage at the thought of the hardships all of you faced because of the barrier."

"Luckily there's more to me than my home life." She half-smiles, leaning into his touch. "And you're pretty close to perfect... To us." She pulls away reluctantly as she studies him, "I'm having a hard time picturing you and rage in the same sentence, but I'm sure if anything were to flame it in you it would be _real _stories from the isle, because that's just the type of person you are."

Ben takes her other hand, holding them both together with his as his thumbs play with the back of her hands, "So, with all that in mind Mal… I have a question for you. And no, you don't have to answer right now." He bites his bottom lip before he looks up at her, nervously.

"O-kay?" Mal lifts a brow, "Shoot."

"I'd like for us to- To date."

Mal snorts in disbelief as she pulls back. "I'm sorry what?"

"What did I say wrong?"

"I hardly think anyone is going to approve-"

"I don't care."

Mal's eyes sweep over him. Was he fucking with her? It didn't feel like it but… They'd only gone on one date… Evie was going to shit a brick. After all, this was exactly what her gang wanted wasn't it? For her to ensnare the prince? So that more of them had a chance of coming over? She'd been so disgusted by the thought at first… But now? Now, this whole thing felt too real and surreal all at the same time.

"Mal, you're incredible." Ben closes the distance between them and takes her hands again, "You're smart. And funny. And you care about people. I didn't need the letters to see that. You're creative and thoughtful. You look at situations and reason them out. And I know in my heart that you'll help me help others. That you'll believe in my dream just as much as I do. That you'll help me fight for it." He chuckles, "And if that's not enough, do you think everyone agreed with my decision to bring the four of you over in the first place? What makes you think I'll care about disapproval now?"

It's her time to bite her bottom lip as she studied him indecisively. "And your dream, it's really to get all the VKs that deserve to be here, here."

"Yes. What was done with the isle has to be fixed. Innocent children growing up with evil is inexcusable. Innocent children being corrupted, lied to, and controlled, and who knows what else is intolerable."

Mal squeezes his hands unconsciously, taken aback by the passion in his tone. "Okay-And not just because my gang would kill me if I said no."

"Mal, you can think on it. I know it's more than a normal relationship. I can understand that much." Ben assures her, "Being with me isn't just dating a boy. I know that. You'll be followed, people will want to know more about you. You'll be expected to stand by me. I know it's a lot to ask. So I'm fine if you do want to take time to think about it."

Mal chews her lip thoughtfully. "Don't let this get to your head or anything, but I've already given this a lot of thought." She sighs with a roll of her eyes. "Just know if you're serious, I'm not one of those perfect pink princesses."

"No, you're certainly not a _pink _princess." Ben smiles before he turns her hand over and presses his lips to her palm, "Mal, I'd love for us to try together."

Mal smiles, "I'd like that too," She admits, "Besides I'd love to see you in a 'rage'."

"Oh, I'm sure one day you will." Ben chuckles before he reaches over for another cookie.

* * *

"Night Ben," Mal closes the door behind her before she falls against it. Her eyes widen as a blue blur tackles her before the chair it had sprung from even has a chance to land on the floor.

That had to be a record. Jay would be impressed.

"Tell me everything!" Evie demands as she grabs Mal by the hand and drags her to the bed, "Now please." She blinks prettily before she pats the plush blue comforter.

Mal chuckles as she plops down on the bed. "We made cookies E," She responds coolly.

"Uh huhhhhhh-" Evie impatiently gestures for her to keep going.

"Want one?" Mal offers as she pulls out a bag from her pocket. "The prince made some just for you."

Evie glances up to her eyes, "Aww, that's so thoughtful," She swipes the bag and pulls one out, "So you were saying?" She prompts before she takes a bite.

"It wasn't nearly as horrible as I thought it would be…" Mal trails off. She couldn't help herself. This was just too easy and her capacity for nice had been reached with Ben.

"You are killing me." Evie whines around her mouthful, "Come on!"

"Oh no, I'm killing you? That's concerning. Should we go-"

"Mal!" Evie shouts, though somehow the whine was still unmistakable.

"Evie!" Mal mimics.

Her laugh fills the room as Evie grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her. Serves her right for badgering her. "What?" She chokes out between breaths.

"What happened?" Evie glowers.

"I thought I was telling you?"

"Slowly."

"Oh." Mal blinks innocently, "I hadn't noticed."

"Which of course means something big happened. So tell me, what did he say? What did you say? What was said?" Evie sighs in frustration.

"Well, I learned that his problem with baking is that he never levels the ingredients."

Evie tilts her head to the side, "You fixed that right? Being that off in your measurements can really throw everything off."

"Of course I did." Mal waves her hand absently, "I'm a bitch, not a monster."

"Okay, so you made cookies, fixed his measurement problem-" Evie rolls her wrist expectantly, "And... Had fun?"

"You could say that…" Mal says slowly doing her best to hide her amusement. "I mean it definitely wasn't the worst thing I've ever spent time doing."

"We're from the isle Mal," Evie glares, "that doesn't narrow it down at all!"

"Huh. I guess you're right." Mal blinks innocently.

"I will start stress sewing new outfits right now."

"Aw, but then you wouldn't be able to hear what happened over the hum of the machine."

Evie narrows her eyes, "I have to measure you first." She threatens.

Mal can't help her smile at the threat, "I s'pose that wouldn't be the worst idea…"

"Wait… Wha-" Evie clamps her hand over Mal's forehead, "What happened? Why are you okay with the idea of a new wardrobe?" She scrutinizes her over critically.

"Are you complaining?" Mal leans back as Evie invades her personal space.

"No, but neither are you," Evie glares, "that's the scary part."

"I don't think that someone dating the prince should complain about getting a new wardrobe by the most fashionable girl at this school."

"Well no, that would only make sen-" Evie's voice slurs as her eyes widen, "Oh my gosh!" She snatches her hands back to press to her face, "Seriously? He asked you out for realsies?"

"For realsies." Mal agrees at Evie's enthusiasm.

Evie slaps Mal's shoulder lightly, "Wow. Just, Oh my god Mal!" She springs up from the bed, "You're for real dating the future king of Auradon." She blinks before her eyes widen and she looks back at Mal, "You're right, you do need a whole new wardrobe." She flutters her hands as she looks around the room, "You, I have to-" She rushes over to her sewing kit, "You, there-" She points to the step stool.

"Do you know what a bathing suit is?" Mal asks as she slides from the bed. Apparently, it was her turn to be bossed around, "Cause Imma need one for our next date."

"A bathing suit? In winter?" Evie blinks before she shakes her head, "Strange, but I do have a few ideas." She gushes as she walks over to Mal, taking both her hands into hers, "Mal, you're dating one of the best guys we've ever met. In case you're worried, I'm so happy for you. Really happy."

"Really?" Mal asks as she studies her friend carefully. Part of her felt awful for catching Ben's eyes, or rather thoughts. She knew she was currently living Evie's dream. It had to be hard for her. To watch. To hear. Fuck even to conceive. Never in a million years would she ever thought she'd be put in this position. That a prince, no, the prince, would choose her, let alone choose her over Evie. It was surreal. And she still wasn't sure how it would affect her best friend. "You're sure?"

"Of course I am Mal." Evie smiles before she pulls Mal off the step stool to wrap her in a hug, "I'm happy, and proud, and excited. And just…" She squeezes, "My best friend is dating Prince Ben, and I get to make her clothes. The clothes that everyone is going to be looking at and wanting. You're going to make me a famous designer. And-" She pulls back slightly, "M, I- I think I want that. Want that more than I want a prince."

"I really don't deserve you…" Mal shakes her head. How the fuck had Evie even survived the Isle was beyond her. She smiles when the rest of her words sink in, "Wait- Seriously? E, that's… That's fucking awesome." She pulls Evie back to her, wrapping her arms around her tightly, "I don't think I've ever been prouder of you than I am right now! Fuck what your mother expects. Fuck what she's told you. Fuck all that bull shit! You are so much better than a castle wife! And yeah, let's get you fucking famous! _And _dating a dwarf so I'm not the only odd one out!"

Evie blinks, "Dating? Oh, I don't know M." She pulls back before she bends and grabs her tape measure, "Maybe I need to focus on designing and building a brand."

Mal glares at her, "Oh, come the fuck on E, if I'm dating the prince to, you know, help the isle," Not one hundred percent true. She'd be lying if she didn't admit to herself at least that she genuinely liked Ben. "You and the others could support me by dating some hero kids' yourselves, ya know."

"Not all of us are ready to start dating M." Evie chuckles, "And back on the stand, time to be measured." She turns away to grab her sketchbook, "I mean, Carlos? And Jay doesn't seem to be interested in dating so much as-"

"Flirting his ass off with every girl that looks at him?" Mal rolls her eyes. Yeah. His actions weren't lost on her, even as she does as instructed. "So, fuck the boys then, what's stopping you?"

Evie bites her bottom lip before she looks up.

"Unless you're enjoying the chase?" She opts to give Evie an out.

"I wish I could say I was." Evie frowns, "I just… I like him M. I do." She sighs.

"No shit." Mal rolls her eyes. "Would kinda have to be blind to not notice him joining us at dinner tonight."

Evie smiles as she holds her tape measure to her chest, "And I liked it. But-"

"But nothing E. We all voted. Friends over revenge. Fuck your mother."

"I'm not backing out of that. And I'm trying, it just, it's like sometimes I can hear her-" She brings her hands up to shake around her ears, "Like she right here, yelling at me. Telling me I'm nothing. Nothing without a prince."

Mal blinks as she steps back off the pedestal and puts her hand to Evie's shoulder and squeezes. "Bro…" She sighs as she looks up at her brown eyes. "Want me to start shouting how much that's bullshit and list how amazing you are? I'm sure Jay would join me… Because you're so much more than that. You're fucking talented. You're caring. You're gentle. You never fit in on the isle because you were never meant for it."

Evie blinks as a tear runs down her cheek, "I know. Like, " She takes a deep breath, "Like I know you're right, and I know I'm amazing. And don't downplay my ability to be wicked Mal, I'm good at that too."

Mal snorts, "Yeah you are pretty fucking wicked E, I'm not stupid enough to not see that…"

"I don't know how to explain it M, it just happens sometimes, and I'm scared that Doug won't always feel, invested in me. Interested in me. And then I get very hard on myself, and I don't know what to do with it."

"Huh…" Mal tilts her head to the side as she studies her best friend. Did E have a mental disorder too? She grimaces. She knew from experience how hard E could get on herself, and it was never pleasant to listen to. It would make sense if she did have one. And what a shitty cycle to get stuck in. Damn it. "Why don't you tell one of us?" She offers, "So we can remind you how wrong you are."

"I can try that." Evie nods before she hugs her tightly.

Mal hugs her back, squeezing just as tight. "You fucking better. Because seriously E, that kid has it fucking bad for you, and I don't want to be the only one dating an HK."

"He does, doesn't he." Evie chuckles as she wipes a hand gently across her cheek, "You know what, if he asks me out, I promise I'll say yes."

Mal steps back as her eyes sweep over her nodding when she sees the seriousness in the other girl. "Good." She smiles, "Cause I like him. He's interesting, I mean weird, but still interesting." She hugs Evie one more time before letting her go. "But seriously, what's a bathing suit and why is it weird to wear one in the winter?"

"You wear them when you go swimming silly." Evie giggles before she grabs a magazine off her table and holds it up already opened.

Mal glances at the picture and frowns. "That's a lotta skin…"

Evie smiles down at the picture, "I mean, I have a few adjustments I'm going to make, and you can always wear a wrap with it."

"Damn it." Mal frowns, "We should've just stuck to learning how to cook together."

"But it sounds like he's already planned something."

Mal sighs in resignation, "It does doesn't it."

"Don't worry M, I have plenty of waterproof makeup now."

"Yeah, 'cause that's what I'm worried about E." She rolls her eyes.

Evie huffs, "I would be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet right?
> 
> Ben is just so adorbs. And I'm so happy you guys are enjoying our version of him. I usually don't do feelers besides Gil, but I write a lot of his introspection while Dark writes his dialogue. We're so glad that you're enjoying the depth we're putting into him.
> 
> And please let us know if any of our characters ever come across flat. Our style is very character-driven so if we drop that ball, we need to know. Please never hesitate to let us know.
> 
> How are you liking the banter between Mal and Ben? Do you like what we're doing with their dynamics? We know it's different than the movies, but we changed both characters so much… We didn't feel like we had a choice.
> 
> And Evie, we know we don't write from her POV often, but what do you guys think of her and Doug's budding relationship? Is it hitting a spot? Or leaving a lot to be desired? Let us know now so we can correct it.
> 
> We loved the idea of Mal bossing Ben around in the kitchen. Did it hit a spot you didn't know you'd been craving?
> 
> The scene at the end was hard to write. (We both struggle so much with writing E. Neither of us are particularly into fashion or makeup so either Dark has to research or I go full-on scyfy style and just throw shit together and hope no one calls me on it.) Which sucks cause we usually rock the whole sibling-not-sibling dynamics. So, what do you think about the way we're developing the two now that they're more free to be themselves? Liking it or hating it?
> 
> Let us know,
> 
> In the comments below!
> 
> Much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Twisted


	12. Defining Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> It's hump day! We hope you're all having a good week!
> 
> This update is larger than some of our past updates, so we hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Don't forget to check out Twisted's questions at the end.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> -Dark-
> 
> P.S. We know this is a much earlier than we normally update, but it's technically Wednesday, and a certain Guest on another site asked for more :)
> 
> Told you guys, comments always motivate us.

"So," Carlos looks around at the tablets as he cracks his fingers and neck, "where are we starting?"

Ben chuckles, appreciating Carlos' enthusiasm, easily picking out the only morning person from his new group of friends. "I was hoping you could help put them in chronological order before we started scanning them into the computer."

Evie covers a yawn, "Sounds like something me and C can start on." She offers.

Mal blinks sluggishly before she plops down on one of the couches, "What can we help with?"

Ben grins, "Well, I was hoping to get more information on Deez and T if you and Jay want to help me with that."

Jay waves in agreement before he also covers a yawn, "We got you, Ben. I've got stories about those two for days."

Ben's eyes lighten significantly, "Awesome." He sits at his desk as he opens his laptop, He felt bad that the three of them were so tired, he'd had no idea that seven would be too early for them. At least now he knew to make their meeting later in the day next time.

"So, who do you want to start with?" Mal lounges on the couch closest to his desk, propping up her head on her arms as she leaned against the couch arm.

"Well, she does write about the shadow. Not a lot, but he shows up in letters about other people. So, I've gotten the general idea that the-" Ben chuckles at himself for still talking about the shadow like he was a superhero, "That T doesn't like bullies, and is very protective of a select group of people. He's secretive but seems kind and friendly. He likes to learn. And is competitive." He looks over his notes before he looks up.

Jay chuckles as he falls back into the couch, "I mean, yeah. Simply put, T in a nutshell."

"Yeah, that bout sums him up." Mal agrees, "Just add reckless and ballsy."

Jay snorts, "Yeah, those too." He grins. "He certainly had a way of making an impression for someone who hated attention."

"And he hated the spotlight more than me and Deez," Carlos rolls his eyes, "Which is saying something."

Ben nods as he starts typing on his computer. "I think most of Auradon is with me in assuming you'd all have to be some level of reckless and ballsy to survive the isle."

"True." Mal shrugs before she yawns, "To a degree, but, T pushes those boundaries way too far, way too often."

"Things usually worked out for him though." Jay shrugs as watches Mal, "Not disagreeing entirely, just saying that if things kept working out, don't break it if it ain't broken."

"Ugh." Mal groans, "You mean lucky, right?"

"Lucky?" Ben prompts curiously.

Jay sighs at Mal before he turns to Ben, "Yeah, sometimes T seriously just got lucky. Like, should have died," He gestures with his hands for emphasis, "but somehow survived and came back."

Ben blinks. "Sounds like that happened often."

"You have no idea." Jay half groans.

Mal rolls her eyes, "And neither do we."

"Um, can I get an example?"

Jay thinks for a moment rubbing his chin, "Well, with herbs for one."

"Herbs?" Ben asks in confusion.

"Yeah, a good rule on the isle is that if it grows on the isle don't fucking touch it. Most of the shit was like poisonous and the rest worse."

"Facilier had secret gardens all over the place. It wasn't all bad." Evie points out.

"Uh-huh." Jay agrees, "But that's not the shit T _usually _uses is it?"

Evie bites her bottom lip before she goes back to the pile in front of her, "I guess not."

"Some of it was so dangerous Deez had to pick it. I mean, he showed me some of the burns he got from them." Jay sighs as he grimaces.

"Yet he managed to make medicine from them." Carlos excitedly adds.

"Medicines?" Ben's eyes widen.

"Well," Jay rubs the back of his neck, "he made this like, weird-smelling ointment that numbed pain."

"How?" Ben blurts out.

"That's what we always asked too." Carlos chuckles. "And he always gave the same answer-"

"Trial and error." Jay rolls his eyes.

Ben nods slowly. He had heard them argue about T's methods last time they were all here together. "So, trial and error is like his go-to then?"

"Yeah, pretty much for everything too." Jay agrees with a shake of his head.

"Do you guys know much about him?" Ben asks curiously. Either Deez wasn't as comfortable writing about T, or she didn't know much about him. With the others sometimes the way she said something revealed a lot more than simply what she was talking about. But whenever she wrote about 'the shadow' it seemed more removed than usual. Like she was more heavy-handed with her edits when it came to him.

"Um…" Carlos looks around the room, his eyes narrowed in thought. "I think collectively yes, but individually not so much. Not that it mattered much. I mean, I think we can all agree when push came to shove, you could count on T to always have your back."

Jay smiles, "No kidding." He sighs before he claps his hands, "But what are you looking for Ben?"

Ben frowns, "I'm not sure. I guess, well, I do need who his parent is so I can fill out the forms properly."

Jay lifts his brow when Carlos shoots him a look of apology, "Frollo."

"How the hell did you know that pup?"

Carlos shuffles his feet as he looks away, "context clues. I figured it out back when Mal was trying to-"

"Shhh." Evie holds a finger to her lips, "Our fearless leader is sleeping."

Ben smiles as he looks over to the couch Mal had been lounging on to find her curled around one of the plush pillows.

"Got it," Carlos whispers before he continues, "Back when she was trying to get dirt on him."

Jay's jaw drops slightly as he stares at Carlos dumbly before he shakes his head. "Huh." He reaches behind him to grab the blanket folded over the back, "You're just as bad as Deez, sometimes." He accuses gently before he flicks the blanket out and covers Mal.

Ben frowns as he types the name into his notes before he looks back up, "Are the two close? Deez and T I mean..."

"You could, unfortunately, say that." Jay moves to a chair closer to Ben.

"Why unfortunately?"

"Because it was both the best and worst thing to happen, those two finally meeting." Jay chuckles lightly, "I used to always know where Deez was until those two got to be friends."

Carlos snorts, "You really did hate that game."

"At least she wasn't always hiding out in the catacombs after that," Evie adds defensively.

"Of course it didn't bother you two." Jay rolls his eyes, "You didn't have to hunt them down every other week."

"Did you ever successfully hunt them down?" Carlos asks with a small smile.

"Ugh." Jay shakes his head, "Fuck you too, man."

"I found them twice." Evie grins widely.

"_How_?" Jay turns to look at her in shock.

"With guides." Evie reluctantly admits.

"Why didn't I think about that." Jay hangs his head. "Wait, you went to the temple alone?" He turns back to glare at her.

"We're in Auradon now Jay," Evie staunchly reminds him, "let's just leave that part of the past in the past."

Ben chuckles lightly.

Jay growls lowly, "So we are." He admits as if it caused him pain.

"Anyways, Deez and T were very close. They even made up their own code to write to each other." Carlos volunteers, "And they taught Gil how to read together. Which was impressive, no one figured out he had dyslexia until they did." He bites his lip, eyes darting to a sleeping Mal. "Which, I'm glad they did. He used to think he was stupid. And he's so not."

Ben nods. This was even more fascinating than just reading the letters. To hear it from the Core's point of view. Raw and unedited. "I've never gotten the impression that Gil was slow from her letters."

Jay grins, "Of course you wouldn't, Deez probably knows Gil better than he knows himself. Gil thought he was slow, she never did."

"Not being able to read doesn't make you slow though, it just makes you ignorant. I mean T couldn't read when we first met either." Carlos points out, "It's part of how I put together he was Frollo's. He told me it wasn't his place to know how to read."

Ben lifts his brow. Interesting. Usually when someone said that it was about females. Still, as an avid reader himself, it made his stomach twist at the thought.

Jay grimaces. "_Frollo," _He says the name like a curse, "Was the reason T was so secretive I think. He told me and Harry once that he wasn't supposed to leave his room. Fuck no one even knew that old scary-ass bastard had a kid."

Ben frowns before he clicks through a few tabs. No, no record of any Frollo having a child. Not that the records were all that reliable. He sighs as he looks up the name, "Any idea why Frollo was on the isle?"

"He claimed he was a hero that moved to the isle to save people and spread the word of his god or some shit." Jay sucks his teeth, "Not that most of us believed him. He was too creepy to be a hero. Yensid never gave off those vibes."

Evie frowns as she looks up, "Even Deez was scared of him."

Carlos nods.

That was concerning. Ben narrows his eyes as he looks over the article about the man, frowning when he gets to the end. That wasn't a long article. He clicks on several more tabs. His eyes scanning as he found next to nearly nothing on the man beside the fact that at one point he'd been an archdeacon. Weird. Weird and concerning. "Hey Carlos, you're learning how to hack right?"

"No!" Carlos answers far too quickly.

Ben chuckles, "I'm not mad. Could just use some of those skills right now."

Carlos watches Ben, his eyes narrowing before he sighs, "Okay? But why though? Aren't you supposed to be like, all in the know?"

"Not yet, two weeks from now, sure." Ben shrugs, "But I'm not sworn into the position of heir apparent yet."

"Huh." Carlos walks over curiously, "Whatcha need?"

"Can you see what you can find?" He pushes the laptop over to Carlos before he pulls out a pad of paper and a pen.

"I mean, I can try." Carlos takes the laptop and slides down the side of the desk to sit cross-legged before bending over it.

"Thank you," Ben grins down at him before turning back to Jay and Evie. "So, did T try anything else by trial and error?"

"I'm thinking that's how he got so good with daggers," Jay chuckles, "Because he sucked at learning the sword."

Evie giggles, "Like horribly."

"He was worse than Carlos-"

"Hey man," Carlos complains as he twists to looks back over the desk.

"It's not my fault you dodged practice like it was tombs." Jay snorts.

"It's not my fault you and T were always practicing." Carlos rolls his eyes, "You know who else never stops? Robots. Robots Jay." He slowly sinks back out of view.

Jay snorts again, "Yeah yeah, I was going to say when you first started."

"Cause I got better," Carlos says as he stabs a finger into the air above his head.

"Because I started outpacing you." Evie reminds him in a sing-song voice.

"And then it was humiliating when Deez did too." Carlos sighs.

Ben hides his amusement. "You did say you hated sports, Carlos."

"But he's so good at them when properly motivated." Jay teases.

"Book thief."

"I always gave them back, so doesn't that make me a book borrower?"

"Ransomer." Carlos corrects.

"You were good enough to get on the team's man." Jay shrugs, "I didn't say you had to be good, I just wanted you to try out with me. The rest you did on your own."

"Don't remind me." Carlos groans.

Evie reaches over and pokes Jay, "Let him work."

"Right." Jay chuckles lowly before he turns back to Ben, "So, yeah, bad with swords until we figured out he was using the wrong hand."

"That would put a hindrance on things." Ben agrees with a smile. "So I'm guessing he's left-handed?"

Jay nods, "Yeah, but he always used two daggers, so I never caught it."

"It's pretty common for lefties to be ambidextrous." Ben nods.

"He was into science too." Carlos volunteers absently, still tapping away on the keyboard, "He was always bringing me projects for us to work on together."

Jay chuckles, "He was into science with you. With me, it was all about challenging each other. Best with daggers, best with swords, best at climbing the walls, jumping across roofs, not bitching out when we had to sew each other up."

Ben blinks, just the thought of what Jay was describing was horrifying.

"Well he wasn't like that with me at all," Evie volunteers softly. "He was either protecting Dizzy and me, or letting me care for him while he was sick. Like my very own knight." She smiles at the memory.

Jay narrows his eyes, "He was kind of a bad influence on Deez. I mean sure, he got her out of the catacombs, which was awesome but-" He glares in the distance, "It was all downhill after that with their adventures halfway across the stupid isle. And him getting in the middle of our heavier talks."

Evie bites her bottom lip, "I don't think I'd go so far as to call him a bad influence."

"He helped her run from me." Jay huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Once." Evie half grimaces.

"Was enough, thank you." Jay rolls his eyes, "Cause she ran plenty on her own without his direct interference."

"So I take it they're both runners where emotions are concerned?" Ben can't help but observe.

Evie tilts her head as she draws in a thoughtful breath, "T definitely, but Deez…" She lets out a sigh, "I think Deez more ran when she felt overwhelmed, or maybe misunderstood. Like she wasn't always afraid of her emotions, but she was afraid when her emotions could hurt someone."

"Because of her fire? Or because she didn't want to hurt them emotionally?" Ben asks, genuinely fascinated by the details he was learning about the writer he'd idolized for so long, and the enigmatic shadow that occasionally showed up in the letters.

"Her fire." Jay and Carlos explain at the same time.

"She was also afraid of hurting people in general." Evie sighs, "She's a gentle girl."

Ben nods his head, "I've always pictured the writer to be gentle and sensitive. So that doesn't surprise me."

"But it always confused everyone on the isle." Jay rolls his eyes, "Girl is strong. I've seen her punch concrete in frustration before and leave a hole bigger than she was. Could level a building if she wanted to, only wanted to help people."

Ben smiles, "Sounds like she has a lot of self-discipline and a strong set of morals. I can't imagine it was easy for her to hold back if she's as powerful as you say. It's an impressive feat." He notes as he continues jotting down the conversation. His mother was going to go nuts tonight.

"You know that's another reason she and T got along right?" Carlos peeks his head over the desk to look at Jay, "How often did he follow her when she was on fire and just trying to get away from us?"

"Like every fucking time for a hot minute, no pun intended."

"I always thought he was afraid to leave her alone when she was like that." Evie frowns, "Because she always stayed away for so long before he started doing that, all alone in her catacomb."

"Like she was punishing herself." Jay nods.

Ben frowns, is that why H- Deez never wrote about herself? The thought twisted his stomach. He couldn't picture the writer of such beautiful work hating anything more than the injustice that was their lives, let alone herself. It hurt his heart. Seriously, had no one on the isle experienced a decent childhood?

"But, he helped her get better at controlling her fire. Between him and Yensid she had it pretty locked down." He shakes his head, "It's why she was going to join Uma before-"

"How did T manage to help her?" Ben prompts curiously, noting the weary look Carlos suddenly wore.

"Mostly he pushed her buttons and made her deal with it right then, no running away to think, no distance, just-" He rolls his eyes, "Reaction."

Ben blinks. "Was T fire-resistant?"

Carlos hunches around the laptop as Evie and Jay both look away.

"So, more trial and error I'm guessing." Ben stares between them incredulously. Who the hell put themselves in the line of fire, literally, on purpose. Why?

"T was a better friend to her than I could be." Evie admits sadly, "I can't get scars, no one would-" Her eyes widen before she looks back to her pile of tablets.

"E, none of us could be better friends with her than T in that respect, he didn't give a shit." Jay crosses his arms over his chest. "And she hated it."

Carlos tilts his head to the side, "I don't know, she might have at first. But I know how much it hurt her to see us back away. She always said she understood, but man, when she first learned how to control her fire. She couldn't apologize to me fast enough. Like she needed to reassure me that she would never want to hurt me." He chuckles as his fingers fly over the keyboard, "I think my favorite accidental discovery with her was realizing that she had some control all along."

"Huh?" Jay turns bending slightly so he could look at their youngest member. "Wanna elaborate there, pup?"

"Uh…" Carlos swallows before he slowly stands, "One," He passes the laptop to Ben, "Got it."

"Wow," His eyes widen in surprise, "That was quick." He takes his computer back, leaving it open but not glancing at it. He was too involved with the current conversation.

"It was low-level encryptions and firewalls." Carlos waves the compliment off, "No big." He tries to slide back to his seat, only to be held up by Jay.

"Dude. Deez. Control. Whole-time?"

"Right." Carlos chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his head, "So um, Deez can melt stone when she wants to."

"That takes a fair amount of firepower," Ben responds in awe.

"What does that have to do with control though?"

"Because if she can burn that hot, then why wasn't she always that hot?" Carlos points out, "And think about it, you used to join book club all the time. She was burning hot enough to melt metal about two feet from Gil and not once did he get so much as a blister."

"Huh…" Jay blinks. "That uh… That's actually a really good point."

"Hey man, I have those a lot," Carlos starts strong before it slowly devolves into a pout, "don't sound so surprised."

Evie smiles, "Not surprised at your point Carlos, I think we're more surprised we never thought about it, and it took you so long. I mean, we all felt how hot she was at the well, and T just tackled her and jumped in with her."

Reckless and ballsy, he was starting to understand Mal's frustration. He'd hate to be in charge of someone who just tackled what sounded like an inferno down a well. He jots down more notes. His mother was going to be just as fascinated with that as he was.

"He saved ever-" Carlos tilts his head awkwardly before he breaks away from Jay and returns to his seat.

To his credit, Ben keeps his face perfectly blank even though he could guess what Carlos was about to say next. T had apparently saved the four of them that day.

Jay clears his throat, "Yeah… okay." He turns to lean against the wall nearest Evie and Carlos, "She always had some control."

Evie smiles prettily, "Well at least we don't have to worry about her burning down the ship then." She lets out a sigh, "That's a relief. I can't tell you enough how much that's been bothering me."

Jay turns to Evie in surprise, "I hadn't even thought about that."

"Shocker." Carlos mumbles, "It's the reason she didn't just outright join them from the beginning."

Jay growls slightly before he shakes his head and crosses his arms. "I thought it was because she didn't want to hurt our feelings or some Deez bullshit like that."

He hides his amusement at Jay's clear disapproval. He wouldn't volunteer it, but this was probably one of the most enthralling conversations he'd ever been privy to. It was like unraveling a puzzle he hadn't even known was tangled. So instead he just adds to his notes.

It was obvious they were fighting some overwhelming emotions while talking to him about home. He was starting to think they had some kind of signal for each other. Something to help them calm back down. Something he was missing.

And that was when it hit him. The scribbling of his pencil. Every time he took notes it seemed to put them at ease rather than amp up their paranoia. The noise was a comforting one for them.

Even an ocean away, Deez was still managing her magic.

Carlos sighs, "It might have been that too. But Gil always said Uma wouldn't have kept her away from us."

"They were rather odd, weren't they?" Evie smiles softly. "I didn't get to spend as much time with them as you two obviously, but from what I was able to discern they were both very kind."

"You're half right, Gil was always super chill and kind, Harry though? He was just unsettling."

Evie pouts, "He was kind when he came to let us know you were safe."

Jay chuckles, "Harry just likes to play pup."

"He plays too much then." Carlos sighs, "But he was pretty cool at the howler."

"Oh?" Jay lifts a curious brow. "He took time away from the party to chill with you?"

Carlos grins as he looks up, "Harry joined us in the library and stayed until the party was over."

"Huh." Jay shakes his head, "That doesn't sound like him."

Ben tilts his head. Interesting. If he didn't know better he'd say that Uma's first mate and Mal's second were close.

"I doubt Deez was going to let go of him anytime soon after T stopped petting Adelaide." Carlos shivers, "I mean, I even used him as a shield."

Evie lifts a brow, "Whose Adelaide and why was T petting them?" Sounding for all the world indignant.

"Right, sorry." Carlos shakes his head, "You know that huge spider that guarded the restricted section?"

Evie shudders at the mere thought, "That thing has a name!? And T touched it!?"

"That is about how Deez reacted." Carlos nods as he points at Evie, "Except she couldn't get any whiter."

"How big is huge?" Ben can't stop himself from interrupting.

Carlos tilts his head to the side, "About my size with eight Jay sized legs."

Ben can't help the shiver that runs down his spine. That sounded awful. "I see."

"Yeah, so Harry was kind of stuck with us." Carlos shrugs, "Because T and Gil were trying to figure out how to get her to stay when we were done with the books. She kept-" He shudders, "crawling up on T and trying to leave with him. I think it even bothered Harry it was so fucking nightmare-inducing."

Evie rubs the goosebumps suddenly crawling up her arms, "We can talk about something else now, I have enough nightmares, thanks." She glares at Carlos.

"Sorry." Carlos looks away with a blush, "Just saying, I was surprised he let me use him as a human shield without laughing at me for it."

Jay shakes his head, "T seriously wasn't afraid of it?" He asks in surprise.

"I said something else!" Evie snaps, her knuckles white as they gripped a tablet.

He covers his laugh with a cough. "Right," He grins boyishly, "Sorry, just surprised. At that, and the fact Harry missed out on a howler to hang out with a bunch of nerds."

Carlos glares at Jay, opening his mouth as if he were about to object, but when his eyes fall on Mal still sleeping on the couch he looks away. "I think he was trying to hunt T. He kissed T earlier that night."

That was news to him. Deez didn't ever mention sexual orientation in any of her letters. Not that it was important to him. He just wouldn't have guessed with how protective T was of the females. Harry though? From what Deez wrote he could see him being bi-sexual.

Jay nods before he shrugs, "That explains it."

"Oh," Evie blinks before her lips melt into a smile, "that makes a lot more sense." She sighs in relief putting her hand over her heart.

Jay snorts, "Trust me E, T _really _isn't your type."

"I don't know Jay," Carlos grins boyishly, "She seems to have a serious soft spot for stalkers."

"Oh shut up." Evie pointedly glares at the two, "Are we working or what?"

"Oh yeah," Carlos looks back down at the piles he and Evie were making before he turns back to Ben. "Hope that helped."

"Immensely, thank you. All of you." Ben smiles at their teasing. It was endearing that they were able to keep such positive dispositions after all they'd seen and experienced. It was nice to just see them act their ages.

Ben looks back to the laptop, clicking through several searches as the room falls into a comfortable silence.

So it startles him when out of nowhere he feels a tap on his shoulder. When he looks up, it's Jay. "Oh, did you want to keep talk-"

Jay puts a finger to his lips as he looks over at Evie and Carlos, "You were looking stuff up about T right?" He whispers.

Ben nods, "Not that I've found anything." He whispers, matching Jay's pitch, "I highly doubt T's his real name… Frollo however-"

"Yeah, I want to see that." Jay crosses his arms over his chest.

"Of course," Ben offers Jay the laptop as a sudden tension creeps over him. Something about Jay's expression concerned him.

Jay lets out a small sigh of relief before he drops to the ground behind the desk, obviously hiding from the other two as he focuses on the screen, "Thanks man."

"No problem." Ben turns back to his notes. Something about the interaction puts him on edge. In all the weeks he'd known Jay he wasn't sure he'd ever seen him so grave or sober. That and the fact that Frollo's past seemed stricken from the records. He did not doubt that The Church had their hand in that. They wouldn't want to be associated with a Villian. He'd gleaned that much at least. He chews his lip as a sense of foreboding suddenly fills him.

He looks back down when he hears Jay typing. Quasimodo? The name was vaguely familiar but he couldn't place where he knew it from. Though it didn't take much of a leap to assume he had something to do with Frollo. He bites his lip, rolling it nervously between his teeth. The twist in his gut coming back with a vengeance.

He raises an eyebrow when Jay types in Esmerelda's name. But before he could even think of what connection there could be-

Slam.

Ben blinks in surprise as Jay slides the laptop back on his desk.

"I'll be right back." Jay chokes out before he all but runs from the room.

Carlos and Evie turn to look at Ben as the door snaps shut, blinking at him in confusion.

Ben stares at them cluelessly before he shrugs. "I maybe should have shown you all the closest bathroom?" He half chuckles before he pulls the laptop closer to him and opens it.

A picture of Esmeralda stares up at him, matching the mischief he always caught sparkling in the older woman's eyes. But that's it. Just a picture.

Why would a picture of Esmeralda upset Jay so much? His eyes narrow as he clicks back through the tabs.

He had no idea Esmeralda was a victim of a villain, let alone Frollo.

But why had the picture affected Jay so negatively? More than that even, viscerally. He wasn't stupid enough to ever bring attention to it, at least not at this point in their relationship- but he could've sworn the other boy not only had tears in his eyes but looked seconds away from being physically ill.

* * *

Jay stomps through the halls, blind to where he was or where he was going. He just had to get away from the computer.

From that picture.

The eyes.

T's eyes.

Jay growls as he rounds another corner.

It wasn't just the eyes though. It was her smooth dark skin. Her raven black hair. Her heavily waved raven black hair.

T could have been her son before.

Her daughter.

But then he'd realized that the skin color was dye. So was the hair. T was actually a tall, scrawny, freckled-faced, pasty-skinned redhead.

Who looked nothing like Frollo or Esmerelda.

Except for his eyes.

Her eyes.

His stomach drops again as he accidentally shoulder checks the wall. He pitches forward slightly as the world spins. He was not going to get sick in the middle of-

"Fuck." He wasn't at the school, he was at the King of Auradon's castle.

"Okay, okay," A soft, warm voice breaks his thoughts, "Let's take a seat together, just for a bit. How does that sound?"

Jay tenses as he's guided to the ground, his back supported by the wall as hands push down on his shoulders.

"I usually find it best to tuck my head between my knees in these situations, to focus on my breathing." The kind voice instructs gently. "But who am I to give you advice?"

"Uhhh?" Jay follows the advice, anything to stop the world swirling around him. To stop the sounds from fading in and out.

"Good job." A small hand rubs his back firmly, "Deep breaths work wonders."

Jay nods mutely, simply taking the advice, as he draws in a deep shaky breath before exhaling.

"Exactly," The woman encourages, "Just like that." Her smile was as clear in her tone as her concern, even though he still couldn't see her face.

"Sorry, mam." Jay shakes his head before he starts shivering.

"Nothing to be sorry about," The woman continues to rub his back. "It might not be fun, but I assure you these are completely natural."

"It don't feel natural," Jay grumbles under his breath as he turns towards the voice.

The woman lets out a small giggle, "No, I suppose they don't." She admits. "But I've had more than my fair share of them to know that, natural or not, they suck."

Jay takes a deep breath as he stares at the woman who had so easily taken control of his situation. She was pretty. It struck him as odd that she was sitting on the floor though, Evie would have cried at the thought of her golden colored dress getting dirty.

"There we go," She offers a small encouraging smile. "You're handling this like a beast."

"Uh-" His eyes widen. Oh no… He tries to stand, only to have his legs betray him and dump him back on the ground in a pile of embarrassment. Why did it have to be the Queen? Why had be been so fucking weak in front of the Queen?

Belle helps him sit back up to lean against the wall again, "It's okay, this can be our little secret."

Jay blinks at her before his eyes narrow, "Wh-what? Why?"

She starts rubbing his back again, "You think I don't know how men's egos work?" She smiles sweetly.

"But why?" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his brain unstuck.

"Because I know how important image is, Jay."

"But, you're the Queen?"

"Well, last time I checked I certainly was."

Jay blinks before he shakes his head and puts it back between his knees. That felt safer than trying to argue with a Queen that decided to help him for no reason he could see.

"You're not breathing." She points out softly.

Jay inhales in surprise, "Oh is that the problem?" he asks before he breathes out again.

"Part of it I would imagine." She teases gently, never so much as pausing in her ministrations. She starts guiding him through breathing again, "Try breathing in through your nose for six seconds, keeping your mouth closed." She waits for him to try, "Perfect. Then let it out for six seconds, doing your best to keep it even or we'll be right back where we started." She demonstrates the technique for him. "And repeat."

Jay doesn't bother arguing. What was the point? He wasn't going to be able to wrap his head around this anytime soon. He chalks the sudden heat in his cheeks up to the illness that suddenly struck him. It was better than admitting how embarrassing this situation was.

After several long, painstaking minutes of breathing together, Belle nods in approval, "It's a useful way to trick your body into calming down isn't it?" She smiles as she pats his back, "You should be able to stand now." She slowly rises to her feet. "Do you like tea? I find it rather helpful to calm my nerves after such experiences."

Jay tilts his head up, blinking at her extended hand hesitantly before he reluctantly takes it. His eyes widen slightly as she all but pulls him to his feet with a surprising amount of strength for such a small frame. "Um, I uh... don't know, never drank it."

"Well, today will just be a day of firsts for you, won't it?" She winks at him playfully as she takes his arm and tucks it in hers. "To the libr-" She tilts her head before she shakes it, "I bet you would enjoy the conservatory. You'll probably be more comfortable closer to an exit after that anyway, I know I would." She pats his arm before she starts ushering him in a direction.

"You're a strange Queen," Jay breathes out as he lets the woman drag him away, "but I guess it runs in the family."

"I come from quirky stock," Belle chuckles, "You should meet Ben's grandfather. Over seventy and still tinkering with new inventions." She adds with another warm smile.

Jay chuckles, "I should uh, I should get back to my friends though. They uh, might get worried if I don't come back soon." It wasn't even a lie to get him out of the awkward situation he found himself in. Carlos and Evie tended to get nervous when he or Mal disappeared lately.

"Oh," Belle blinks as she tilts her head to look up at him her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement, "Are all four of you here?" She turns them on their heels with ease. "I'll have Cogsworth bring the tea and cream cakes to us. I'd love to get to know all of you better."

"Oh uh, no." Jay shuffles, surprised at the Queen's strength, "I mean um, yes, we're all here, but uh-"

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"Queen Belle-"

"Just Belle is fine."

Jay blinks, "Queen Belle, It's not you, I'm uh… I think I uh- I should warn-"

"Oh." Bell giggles, "You do have a phone don't you?"

"Somewhere…" Jay pats his jacket before he pats his jean pockets, "Not on me."

"That's refreshing, most kids need to be torn away from them." She lets go of his arm as she pulls her phone from a seamless pocket somewhere in her dress. "Now no running." She warns. "Adam's around here somewhere and he can be a bit of a beast." She teases, "And no worries, I'll text Ben so the rest of your gang can be more prepared."

Jay's eyes widen as he shakes his head, but then he slowly smiles. She was teasing him. This was the Queen of Auradon, and she was teasing him. "Ben tells us you don't let him on the couch."

"He does shed something awful, dear." She responds without missing a beat.

She was actually pretty cool for an adult. He looks down at the ground before he slowly puts his hand on her arm again, "You swear you won't say anything about whatever that was?"

"Of course not," She waves him off dismissively before she slips her phone back into the pocket. "That's no one's business but ours." She frowns, "And just so you know for next time, that was a panic attack."

"I don't panic." Jay furrows his brow as he takes a step away.

"Of course you don't." She agrees amiably, "But that doesn't change the name." She points out.

"That was just, I felt sick," Jay shakes his head, "I just felt a little sick."

Belle lifts a perfectly manicured brow, "I imagine it was a bit more than a little."

Jay continues to shake his head, "I can't, they can't worry. That's my job." Why was it so hard to explain? He obviously didn't panic, he just felt off and needed a walk. There wasn't anything wrong with him. He was strong. Tough. He didn't panic.

Belle's eyes soften with understanding. "I believe I get it, Jay. It's hard for a big brother to look anything less than strong to their younger siblings. It's a lot of weight to carry, but you seem more than capable of bearing the burden. I have no doubt that by the time we return Ben will inform them that I kidnapped you." She teases again.

Jay winces as he looks her over, "You so did not vk-nap me. You don't look like you could kidnap an hk very well, and they're polite."

"You'd be surprised." She responds vaguely. "Now come on, I'm sure my son is about to chew off his lip and as you pointed out, your friends are probably just as worried."

* * *

Ben stares at his phone for a moment before he looks up at Evie and Carlos, "Are you two hungry?" He asks tactfully as he stands up.

Carlos and Evie share a glance before Carlos turns to him, "Yeah," he nods.

"Wonderful." Ben bites his bottom lip as he watches Mal still sleeping, "Because apparently, my mother would enjoy sharing tea and cakes with us."

Evie nearly drops the tablet in her hand before she catches it and holds it to her chest. "I can't meet the queen dressed like this! None of us can!"

Mal stirs at the shriek, "E?" She blinks, voice thick with sleep as she sits up. Her eyes sweeping the room in confusion before they land on Evie. "Sup with you banshee?"

Ben sighs in relief. He'd been afraid to test waking her up in such an unfamiliar place. He walks over to sit beside her before he looks back to Evie, "But you look amazing E. And it's an off day for her, so she's not going to be in any regalia if that's what you're worried about."

Evie opens and closes her mouth several times before she lets out a small huff.

Carlos raises his hand, "Uh, I know I don't usually say this, but I vote run."

"Seconded." Evie quickly volunteers, even as she places down the tablet and pulls out her compact to check her make-up.

"Oh well Ben, you heard the vote, we got to go."

"She has Jay," Ben adds as he takes Mal's hand.

"And we will remember him wickedly." Carlos nods as he rushes for the door, "But he's the one who got had."

"Carlos," Mal warns when Ben tightens her hand. "Don't you dare leave me."

"Sorry M, looks like you got grabbed too." He shakes his head before he pulls open the door, "Don't be mad, you'd run if Ben wasn't holding you back-"

Belle chuckles as she places a hand on Carlos' shoulders, and turns him back around. "Uh uh."

Carlos drops his chin to his chest, "I found Jay." He pouts as he awkwardly scuffs his shoe on the mosaic tile floor, "And I was grabbed."

Evie snaps her compact shut tossing it into her purse as she curtsies, "My Queen."

"Belle, please." His mother ushers both boys ahead of her before she closes the door, "No need to be so formal with me." Her eyes shine as she looks around the room once before she takes time to look at each of the vks.

Ben grins through Mal's bruising grip on his hand. He could understand her sudden inability to speak. They'd both come to this room to lose themselves in the mysterious letters from the isle. And now, where it all started, she was finally meeting the children she knew so much and so little about. It was a little surreal.

"Tea and cakes will be here in about three minutes." Belle smiles kindly, "Ben are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Sorry, mom." Ben stands from the couch, incidentally pulling Mal up with him, "Mom, meet Carlos. I see you've already met Jay. This is Evie," He gestures to each of them as he names them before he turns to Mal with a smile, "And this is Mal mom, we're dating."

Belle's eyes light up in excitement before they shift to mischievous, "Benjamin Florian Petale, I'm surprised with you, you couldn't even spare five minutes to give your dear old mother a phone call!?"

Ben watches Evie and Carlos tense up before they dart towards the door, only for Jay to catch them both by the arm. He pulls them close and whispers something into their ears. Mal probably would have been part of that mass attempt to leave, but she didn't seem capable of loosening her grip on his hand.

Belle blinks as she watches the interaction with a frown as she runs her fingers through her hair, "Well I suppose that's one way to make an impression I guess." She laughs nervously.

"Sorry, Queen Belle. I guess we can be a little jumpy around adults." Jay quickly covers before he turns them both back to face her as well, "Right guys?"

"Yep." Carlos immediately chirps before his eyes drop to the floor again.

"My deepest apologies, my Queen," Evie says breathlessly as she curtsies again. "That was rather rude of us."

"No need to apologize." Belle tutts her tongue. "I'm the one who came in here yelling like a madwoman."

All four of the VKs blink at her.

Ben would have laughed if he wasn't one hundred percent sure Mal would have slapped him, "I'm sorry I didn't call last night, but I was busy learning how to bake cookies." He wraps an arm over Mal's shoulder and pulls her closer to his side.

Belle walks over to him, "Already being taught a new skill?" She chuckles.

"Not really a new skill yet, he's just a decent listener." Mal snarks before she pops her free hand over her mouth.

Belle giggles, "Well, at least I did one thing right as his mother." She winks at Mal.

Ben hangs his head with a sigh, "Mom, five notches down please."

"But you've been keeping them to yourself." Belle pouts, "And under our roof no less."

"They offered to help me organize the letters chronologically." Ben sweeps his hands to the piles they were making.

"Oh, that's excellent." Belle beams at him, "Can't call it a library until the books are sorted properly." She glances at each of the VKs "Thank you all for helping. Ben and I were hopeless at figuring out the timeline for these."

Carlos bites his lip as he plays with the hem of his jacket, "Are you excited we know her too?"

"Know who?" Belle turns to Carlos curiously.

"Deez." Carlos squeaks out before his whole face turns bright red.

"Deez?"

Ben blushes, "Short for Hyades, daughter of well, Hades. They call her Deez for short mom, she's our mystery writer."

Belle blinks before her whole face lights up with a smile, "Oh my goodness. Yes, I am excited to hear that. But I'm also very excited to meet the four of you."

"We hadn't noticed," Mal responds sarcastically.

"Oh Ben, I like her already." Belle grins as she walks up to them, "Do you mind if I sit with you for tea? I know I can come across strong, but you have to be pretty resilient to tame a beast." She gestures to the couch before she sits and pats the middle.

Ben chuckles, "Way to put them in a box, mom."

"I'll do what I have to get a conversation. Even offer bribes in the form of sweets." She winks, "I can be pretty shameless when I want something." She chuckles lightly.

Jay sighs as he all but drags Carlos to the couch, shooting Evie a look of warning until she follows behind him.

As Ben and Mal join Belle on the couch they hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Carlos offers as he twists out of Jay's grip with a surprising amount of dexterity.

Belle chuckles, "Oh, I can see why Coach Jenkins was so excited to have him join R.O.A.R."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unholy Diablo!
> 
> There is so much to unpack in this chapter…
> 
> This one was a long as fuck, so thank you for staying with us!
> 
> On that note what did you guys think about this chapter?
> 
> I know that the Core4 are focused pretty heavily on their friends right now, but we both agree that in a similar circumstance all we'd be able to do is think about our friends who got left behind. So, I'm sorry that we're going over this so much, and that there will be so much more of this... But as it stands, They 'left' them behind. Sorry we're going into so much detail about what happened back on the Isle. But this is the first time these characters have been able to talk about it so openly.
> 
> So... How are you liking their introspections and their thoughts on this situation?
> 
> We know we made Ben a hardcore Deez fanboy, but how couldn't we with the way we set up this story. Deez, or rather H, helped build the foundation on which he based his whole platform. We are so thrilled that you guys are enjoying our Ben. We enjoy developing his character more than the movie had time to do. And we're glad that you guys agree with us. With that being said, what did you think about his introspection on Deez, T, and what little they could offer on the Sea3?
> 
> I know it's weird to think about with all 'we' know, but D never wrote about herself, and T scrutinized everything she wrote about him, so Ben barely got anything on the 'mysterious shadow'. Was it insightful? Or meh?
> 
> How do you like the fact that Belle is also a diehard Deez fangirl? Does it make sense? Or does it bother you we deviated so far from the movie?
> 
> If you couldn't guess we're both huge fans of the original Belle from Beauty and the Beast and thought the movie did her a huge disservice. You don't fall in love with a giant beast and then faint at the thought of your son dating 'one'. That's dumb. So how did you like Belle's introduction to this story? Doesn't she make an awesome mom?
> 
> And what about getting to hear Carlos's pov on both Gil and Harry?
> 
> How did you guys Enjoy Evie's relief upon figuring out that T is "a Homosexual"?
> 
> And Ben's thought on Harry and T's sexuality that followed?
> 
> We feel so bad for what we're doing to Jay, (not really tho) but what do you guys think about how we are handling his coming to terms with the fact he can't do anything to help the two people he's dedicated so much of his time protecting on the isle?
> 
> All things considered, is it any surprise that he's having such major anxiety over the situation?
> 
> How adorable was it that Belle talked Jay through his panic attack btw?
> 
> What did you think about Carlos's reaction to the Queen coming?
> 
> What about Evie's and Mal's?
> 
> All in all, how did you like this chapter?
> 
> We know there was a lot please do not hesitate to let us know.
> 
> In the comments below.
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	13. Enchanted Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> Happy Friday!
> 
> Are you ready for an enchanted date?
> 
> Don't forget to let us know you were here.
> 
> All the love
> 
> -Dark-

Mal jumps when she hears a knock at the door. It was stupid. Like she hadn't spent all morning with Ben and his surprisingly mischievous mother. Still, she rolls her eyes, it didn't make the butterflies in her stomach any less active.

"You look great," Evie grins widely as she applies a final swipe of blush on each of Mal's cheeks before she grabs a small purse from the bedside table, "Here's the cover for the bathing suit. A face blotter so you don't wipe at your make-up. And some gum, you know, just in case."

"In case of what?"

"Use your imagination Mal," Evie winks before she opens the door, "Hi again Ben."

"Heya E," Ben grins. "Is Mal ready?"

"Yes, she is." Evie smiles widely as she pulls Mal from behind the door, "She just had to grab her purse."

"Hey," Mal greets with a blush, "found it."

"Wow. Mal you look-" Ben tilts his head to the side as their eyes lock, "You look beautiful."

"Yeah well, Evie's a miracle worker."

"And I don't doubt that," Ben chuckles lightly, "but today she had a perfect canvas to start with."

Evie bumps into the back of Mal when she doesn't say anything, "So, I'll see you two later then?"

"Sounds good," Ben winks, "don't worry I'll have her back before curfew."

"Have fun. Don't rush," Evie waves daintily as she slowly closes the door, pushing Mal out into the hallway.

Ben chuckles as he offers his arm to Mal. "Shall we?"

"Sure," Mal blushes as she takes his arm, "Let's do this."

Ben smiles as he guides her out to the parked moped, "Here, I picked up a helmet for you."

"Um, thanks?" Mal smiles at the shade of purple as she inspects it curiously.

Ben slings his helmet on before he tightens the strap under his chin.

"Ah." Mal nods as she copies his actions more carefully.

"Here, I can- I can help you tighten it." He reaches out and lightly adjusts the way the helmet was sitting on her head, "They can be tricky at first."

"Um, if you don't mind." She shrugs, unable to help her blush as his knuckles brush her chin and throat.

Ben smiles as he gently adjusts the strap, "You know, you have the prettiest eyes."

Mal blushes as she looks away, "Same."

"Really?" Ben asks as he swings one leg over the seat.

"Yeah... They've been four different shades since we've met."

Ben gives her a boyish grin, "I didn't know my eyes changed colors."

"A lot." She blurts out, "Green, blue, grey, brown… Depends on the day- Or maybe your mood? I'm not sure yet… But they're all, ya know, pretty, or whatever."

"Really?" Ben grins boyishly, "No one's ever mentioned that before. That sounds cool." He twists and holds his hand out, "Hop on."

"Right." Mal nods, as she takes his hand before getting on the back of the moped with him.

"Yours have little flecks of gold in them," Ben adds before he turns the engine over and kicks off, smiling widely when Mal's immediate reaction is to cling to his waist.

* * *

Mal can't help her smile as she studies Ben. He was kind, caring, and seemed very much tuned in to her level of comfort. Her mother would absolutely hate him on every level imaginable.

It was nice.

"Do you like it?" Ben asks as he pulls sealed containers out of the picnic basket.

"It's kinda hard not too…" She leans back on her arms as she looks around, "It's so... surreal here. I mean, look at the water," She gestures to the lake with steam rising off it. "I've never seen water so clear and clean. Everything here is just so… Different. Vibrant. Honestly, it would suck going back to the isle after this. Everything is just so much more… just, more- On every level here." She pouts her lip, "I wish I'd known how pretty this place was gonna be I would've brought my sketchbook…"

"Well, we'll just have to come out here more often." Ben smiles as he looks around, "You know, I take all the wonderful things in my life for granted, so I feel really lucky to see the world through your eyes." He sets the food out between them, "I mean, I've always loved the enchanted lake, but I feel like this is the first time I'm really seeing it in all its true beauty." He smiles as he looks at her, "Or maybe it's because it complements the company I'm holding."

Mal blushes, "Well," her eyes narrow, "I guess it would be hard to take it any other way if you were raised here. I'm just now realizing I took a lot of stuff for granted on the isle. I think it's just perspective..."

"Like what?" Ben questions as he plucks a couple of grapes out of a bowl.

"Like the fact that as much as my mom was a bitch, there were worse OVs to have been born to. Or that T's not as short as I thought he was. Or the fact that Deez wrote so often on all our behalves, and I never realized how much time that must have taken. And the fact that the sea three may have actually been right to do things so wrong…" She sighs, "It's all just little things, but things I never really appreciated or understood..."

Ben tilts his head to the side slightly as he watches her, "My mom has always said the best parts of life are made up of the littlest of things."

"Well, your mom's a genius so that's solid advice." Earlier she'd been completely thrown off by the woman but, somewhere around Carlos' third slice of cream cake, she realized the Queen was actually really funny. Like her son. Certainly not what she'd been expecting. She wasn't used to such dry humor.

"Well, I think she is." Ben laughs before he sits up and scoots closer a few inches, "I know how lucky I am to have her. She's always understood me, even when I was too shy and quiet. When books were my only friends."

Mal's silent as she turns her face up to study the clouds for a moment. "Nope." She pops the 'p'. "Sorry. Can't picture you being either of those things. Nerd. Sure. I get that but… You? Quiet and shy? Goblin shit."

Ben laughs as a faint blush spreads over his cheeks, "Oh, I am. I mean I can be. I just…" He trails off before he looks back up at her and slowly reaches out to tuck a loose curl behind her ear.

Mal blushes, as she leans into the touch. "Can't be shy and quiet when you're going to be the ruler of pretty much the entirety of a continent?"

"I suppose not." Ben frowns as he lets his fingers trail along her jaw, "But that's not what I was going to say." He admits with a sheepish smile.

"Well then, what was it?"

"I, I guess I don't feel like I have to pretend with you." Ben slowly explains, as if he were giving voice to it for the first time, "You or Jay, Carlos, and Evie."

"Well, that's good." Mal laughs, "We'd fucking smell it anyways. More than half the school reeks of utter Gorgan shit."

"Right! Thank you." He sighs in relief, "It's so nice to just get away from it. To not feel like I'm a performing monkey."

"Huh." Mal leans her weight on her arms. "Is that why you sit with us?"

"Yes." Ben admits thoughtfully before he slowly pulls away, "It might not have been the reason I started, but it is the reason I stayed."

Mal crinkles her nose, his response was a little too reminiscent of the person currently plaguing her nightmares. "I used to hate answers like that…" She bites her bottom lip, stupid vague ass responses, "But I've also learned that the reason people stay is the only part that really matters."

"I like that," Ben grins, "I might have to steal that piece of advice from you."

Mal smiles softly, "It was hard-won."

"Most important lessons are." Ben shrugs before he looks around at the food spread out on the picnic blanket, "Are you not hungry?"

Mal blinks, "I just wasn't thinking about it." She reaches out and plucks a small red oblong looking thing, examining it carefully before she takes a hesitant bite. An unbidden noise leaves her lips at the sweet taste before she eats the rest. She picks up the bowl and pulls it on her lap.

"Never had strawberries before?" Ben asks as a slow smile claims his lips before lighting up his entire face.

"Uh uh." Mal shakes her head as she picks up another one. "They're fucking delicious." She smiles she pops it in her mouth with another unbidden noise. "Strawberries." She smiles, "It's a fruit right?"

"Yep. It's the sweetest of the berries." He runs a finger over his lips before he stands and looks around, "I think there's even a couple of wild strawberry bushes that grow around here, you want to try those?"

Mal's eyes widen as she stares at him in surprise. "This shit just grows here? Yes!"

Ben chuckles as he slowly kicks out of his shoes, "Your wish my lady."

Mal blushes, looking away as she pops another strawberry in her mouth. "Then get to it."

Once Ben is stripped down to his swim trunks he reaches into the basket and pulls out a small cloth bag, dumping the cutlery from it back into the basket before he rolls it up and tucks it in his pocket.

Mal tilts her head to the side as she stares at the pattern, "Are those beasts in a crown on your shorts?"

Ben chuckles as he looks down, "Too much?"

"Eh." Mal shrugs, "I'm a fan of dragons, and apparently my mom used to turn into one."

"Yeah." Ben turns towards the water before he turns back, "I don't know if I ever said it but, I'm real sorry about the things Audrey said when you first got here."

"Tch." Mal snorts, one hand waving dismissively as the other popped another strawberry in her mouth. "If anyone deserves an apology it's E. Girl's a princess through and through. I don't think anyone ever said otherwise before princess bitch. Not even on the isle. Me though? I've heard much worse from way more intriguing people."

Ben nods, "I'll be sure to apologize to her. Audrey was out of line." He smiles as he looks at the half-empty bowl in her lap, "I think there's another bowl in the basket."

"Really?" She asks in excitement as she leans over to look in it.

"Enjoy the strawberries," Ben chuckles. "I'll be right back."

"Kay…" She agrees with a mouthful of berries.

Ben chuckles before he jumps into the lake.

Mal smiles around the next strawberry as she watches Ben disappear behind a massive stone outcropping. This whole dating thing wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. Neither was saying fuck you to their parents. It felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. To actually be able to help instead of hurt. To get to do the right thing for once without the constant fear of looking over her shoulder; watching out for her mother's goblins, and whoever else was stupid enough to crawl into her pocket.

Back on the isle, she'd been on the verge of doing something stupid. It had been there in the back of her mind, looming like the shadow she lived under. It had tormented her ever since the day she saw T get away with talking to her mother like she was nothing. The day he was stupid enough to make that deal with her. Because that day, everything changed. That day made her question how much power her mother had.

She wasn't the best at reading emotions, but even she could recognize fear. It was in the way her mother smiled and only took little shots at T. Almost like she was teasing more than she actually wanted to have T's throat slit. Still, it hadn't escaped her attention that there were more goblins on guard duty after T took off that day. Her mother, for whatever reason, feared T.

T, the kid she beat down regularly just for the hell of it.

She'd been so pissed at T for disrespecting her, and her mother at the time. For the utter stupidity of the act. But now? She stares up at the gorgeous blue skies. Now...

She still remembered the look in T's eyes as they bore into her very core. He'd asked if she ever thought of confronting her mother. At the time she'd been so taken off guard by a question she never even gave a thought to. Now she was kicking herself for not pulling a stunt like that on her mother herself.

In fact looking back on it with a fresh set of eyes had her, dare she say it, appreciating the pain in the ass.

Which made sense. Her lips purse to the side. Why wouldn't she start to appreciate someone once it was too late? She scoffs at herself. When she wasn't even sure they would survive until the next time she saw him.

And T had to be a him. She didn't care what Jay had to say on the matter, there was no way T was a fucking girl. He couldn't be. She rubs her arms as a chill she knew she couldn't chase away settles into her bones. It didn't make any fucking sense.

She sighs as she stands and leans against one of the stone pillars. The fucked up part was that accepting T was a girl was _still _easier than accepting whatever it was Frollo did to him in that fucking hell hole church. T was T. He was the one who did the saving, not the one who needed to be saved. _Right?_ She shakes her head.

Ugh. Why was she thinking about this now though? Those were so not now thoughts. Those were anywhere but fucking here thoughts.

She takes a deep breath before she takes in the tranquillity of the enchanted lake.

She sighs contentedly at the thought of her friends as they chased each other across the crisp chilled grass when C needed to bring out Dude. They were happy, for the first time ever, they were truly happy.

Friends. Fuck if it didn't feel amazing to use that word after years of tip-toeing around it.

This place had everything she'd never even thought to want. Mountains of food that seemed almost wasteful. The fact that she didn't need to keep up such a thick mask. A mask so thick it prevented her from ever fully relaxing, that kept her from ever figuring out who the fuck she was.

And she was starting to like the person she was becoming. Even liked the democracy of their group. Like, she really wanted to always be the final say, but the fact she could finally ask them what they wanted, instead of just guessing, was a relief.

She felt like she could breathe here.

Could stop and enjoy little moments.

Like the way Ben's scruffy hair fell into his gorgeous, ever-changing hazel eyes.

Ben. She sighs as she feels even more tension leave her.

Ben was- Ben was just the best. She wasn't sure she'd ever met anyone who even compared to him before. He was just so humble, kind, and compassionate. As dedicated to getting more VK's to Auradon as Deez was to getting VK's off the isle.

She takes a small bite of another berry, this time slowly savoring the taste. She adds strawberries to the list of reasons she shouldn't let her thoughts spiral. Not when today could just go down as an amazing date _simply _because she discovered strawberries.

* * *

Ben draws in a deep breath of the cool late February air as he plucks a few more wild strawberries from the thick growth he'd found right at the edge of the lake. This was one of the things he loved most about this place. It was always the perfect temperature. Back at the school, there was still a small layer of snow on the ground. But here it was eternal spring.

He smiles at the bag filled nearly to the brim before he draws the string closed.

Now he just had to find one of the magic wish stones the lake was known for. It was childish maybe, but he remembered the first time he'd seen one as a kid and how the magic pulsed in his palm as he stared at the faintly glowing iridescent light inside its depths.

He dives back in and searches the bottom of the lake, his vision completely undisturbed with the beautiful clear water swirling around him. How had he never noticed how truly beautiful this place was before? Peaceful? Tranquil?

He grins when he finally spots a faint glow peeking out from under a pile of large, smooth pebbles. With a triumphant fist, he pulls out the star-like stone and carefully tucks it into his other pocket.

He hoped she liked it. He kicks off the bottom and swims for the surface.

A strange disturbance in the water startles him as he surfaces. He shakes his hair out of his face as he looks around.

His heart sinks when he sees the empty Pavillion. "Mal?!" He kicks around, looking for the sounds that had alerted him to something being off.

His eyes widen in fear when he sees Mal struggling to swim in the distance. Without thought, he swims towards her.

"Mal!" He pulls her into his arms, dodging her flails as he guides her arms to his neck, "Mal, you're okay."

Her arms anchor around his neck as she clings to him desperately. He holds her tightly against him, wrapping his arms around her to keep her secured. Her entire body was shaking with what he could only assume was fear since the water was warm.

"Dumb-That was fucking dumb. Dumb. Dumb. So fucking Dumb." She buries her head into the crook of his shoulder as she clings to him, her grip bruising.

"Mal? It's okay, here. Almost back to solid ground." He assures her softly as he navigates them both back to the stone surface. Once he can stand he braces her in his arms, one supporting her back and the other under her knees as she continued to cling to him as if her life depended on it. He turns when he reaches the pavilion, sitting on the edge before he twists to stand with her still in his arms.

"Here. You're okay." Ben pulls several towels out of another basket before he sits down with Mal in his lap and wraps one arm around her shoulders.

"That was so fucking dumb." Mal shakes her head and hides her face against his chest.

"What happened?" He asks, trying to keep the panic from his voice. It was their first official date. There'd been an accident on their first real date. So much for perfect.

"I finished the stupid strawberries and you still weren't back and I got worried and the water didn't look that deep and I didn't want the prince to like die on a date with me so I wanted to go find you."

"You can't swim?" Ben blinks in horror. Why hadn't he asked about that? Had Deez ever written about someone besides Uma, or someone with Uma, swimming? He couldn't remember a single time.

Mal, "Nope. Fucking dumb. Dumb as shit."

"Shhh," He coos her before he freezes. "Wait? You can't swim, but you still tried to come after me? To make sure I was safe?" That made him strangely happy. Like he could not figure out why, right now, after being so panicked, he was happy.

"You were gone for a while. I finished the stupid strawberries. Ben, there were a lot of strawberries."

Ben smiles as he hugs her tightly. "I'm so sorry I worried you. I-"

"Don't be sorry for the fact I'm dumb. That-"

"Shhh." Ben puts a finger to her lips, "I may have gotten a little enthusiastic." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bag of strawberries, "I uh, you've never really asked for anything, so I was really excited to be able to bring you more strawberries."

Mal blushes. "Uh, thank you."

"Of course." Ben pulls the bag open and shows her the smaller wild strawberries.

"Huh." Mal blinks as she reaches a shaky hand out to take it, "They're like mini." She pops it in her mouth. "Mmm," She moans happily, "They taste even better!"

Ben smiles. "I also found something I was hoping to share with you," He shifts enough to pull the stone from his other pocket. "It's a magic wishing stone."

Mal's eyes widen as she holds a steady hand out to accept it. "It looks like a star." She smiles prettily as she examines the rock. "It's...It's got a pulse." She observes in amazement as she brings both palms around it gently.

"Yeah. It's really faint, but cool right?" He cups his hand under hers, "When I was a kid, my mom and I would come out here to read. And before we left we'd always search for these. We'd make wishes on them and then throw them back into the lake."

Mal pulls the stone to her midsection protectively, "I'm not throwing it back in when you took so long to find it. It's mine now."

Ben grins, she did say she liked dragons but it was utterly adorable to see her act like one. And it didn't even take gold or precious gems. Just a simple river wishing rock. "Of course it is. I can always go find another one for you to make a wish on."

"That's okay!" Mal quickly assures him. "I don't need any wishes."

Ben's eyes sweep over her as a small smile tugs at his lips, "For the first time in my life, neither do I."

Mal tilts her head back to study him curiously.

Ben slowly brushes wet strands of hair back from her face, "I've got everything I could possibly want right here. Good company. Good conversation. And someone willing to risk themselves because they were worried about me."

Mal's face burns as she looks away. "It was fucking dumb Ben. Like T level stupid. But um…"

"We could take the dumb part out." Ben smiles, "I could teach you how to swim. It was my fault for not asking if you could in the first place."

"Pretty sure it was my fault for going in, in the first place." She ducks her head. "But learning to swim sounds like a smart idea if we're coming back here again."

"I'd like to come back with you again." Ben nods, trying to hide his excitement, "I'd like to take you anywhere you want to go."

"Huh…" Mal leans against him. "Like more places with wild strawberries?"

"Deal." Ben smiles as he stands, "But maybe we should try one lesson before it gets dark."

"Do you think we could come out here with the rest of my gang and give them a few lessons too?"

"Absolutely." Ben slowly lowers her to her feet, "I think that would make me feel better about nearly drowning you."

"You didn't-" Mal rolls her eyes before she grumbles, "I almost drowned myself… But not the point. I think it would make me feel better if we all knew how to swim too."

Ben takes the towel from around her shoulders and lays it aside, for the first time really noticing her bikini swimsuit, "Did Evie make that?" He asks in wonder. It was a tie top with a purple and a black net overlay that gave it the appearance of being dragon scales. The bottom was the same, but the sides had bright green strings keeping it in place to match the strings holding the top around her neck and back. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before but fit Mal perfectly. Both in actual fit and design.

Mal rolls her eyes. "You said to bring a bathing suit so she made me one. She can be a bit of a psycho…" a smile tugs at her lips, "But she's our psycho."

"It looks good on you," Ben admits with a slight blush before he jumps down into the shallow water.

"Oh, you were serious." Mal frowns, as she hesitantly stands up. She carefully sets her star stone in the basket before she walks over to the ledge and sits down. "I can stand around here right?"

Ben grins sheepishly, "Yeah, this side is the shallow side." He moves a few feet to her left before he stops, "Here is where it starts to slope down."

Mal nods, "Heard." She pushes off the ledge to enter the water again. "Better to learn with you than with Jay."

Ben tilts his head to the side in confusion before he starts laughing, "He's a drillmaster kind of teacher isn't he."

"Yep." She nods, "Which is the only type of teacher that works for our reluctant pup and pampered princesses. The only one that actually enjoys it is T."

"Well, we'll try my teaching method and just keep Jay out of the loop for the moment." Ben offers as he walks over and wraps her in a hug.

"Sounds like a plan." Mal quickly agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayō nakama otaku! (Yeah that's right, get used to poorly translated Japenese and botched Hawaiin Pidgin. Bitches it's coming for you [in about twelve chapters, but still] Any guesses as to why?)
> 
> So before we begin for realsies, have any of you ever tried googling Mitchell Hope's eye color? They're like different in every fucking picture. They change shades like this fandom changes canon. We've gotten into like five fights over it. That's why Mal referenced his eyes shifting colors.
> 
> We know we kept the lines pretty close to the movie, because let's be honest they were hella cute, so let's focus on the introspection.
> 
> What did you think about her observations about T and her mother? About the fact that Maleficent seemed to fear T? How confused she was about the thought.
> 
> And how she's still stuck on the fact that T can't be a girl? We're not sure if any of you are into the zodiac but we have her marked as a Taurus. Stubborn bitch. Lolz. Sorry to any of you Taurians out there, but you're hooves dig in deep. (We gave them all birthdays just to assign them a zodiac sign, because why wouldn't we…And before you ask we sorted them into houses too. Mal's a Slytherin of course… Any guesses to what where we sorted the others? Or what their signs are?)
> 
> Moving on…
> 
> Ben's thoughts on Mal almost drowning herself for him?
> 
> Movie Mal was a fucking brat. Our theory? Because she thought it didn't matter how she acted, Ben was spelled and didn't have a choice but to love her. In our version not so much. So instead of turning her embarrassment on Ben, she turned it inwards. Which version of Mal do you prefer?
> 
> And seriously, why didn't Ben offer to teach her to swim in the movies? They didn't have to show it on screen- But seriously the love of his life almost just killed herself and not even an offer? Dumb. So boom fixed.
> 
> We're eager to hear what ya'll think,
> 
> So please let us know
> 
> In the comments below!
> 
> Much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Twisted


	14. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants,
> 
> Dark here. I apologize for missing yesterday's update. We had an unexpected death in the family over the weekend and we're still processing that life experience and all that comes with it. So with that and the holiday we'll be taking the rest of the week off and starting fresh next week.
> 
> Stay safe fellow Descendants, and Happy Holidays if you celebrate. Lots of love.

**Late Saturday night, early Sunday morning**

Mal smiles at the growl that leaves their princess's throat as the roar of a dragon echoes around the room, stirring her from her beauty sleep.

That doesn't stop her from fumbling with the damn thing to get it so shut off before Evie started throwing things at her. When she finally hits the mute button she waits for several breaths before she even dared to make another noise, waiting for the beast across the room to settle.

Once she's sure Evie was back asleep, she swipes her phone open.

**M? R u up?**

Mal takes a deep breath as her eyes glance to the clock in the corner. It was nearly three am. Her chest constricts as a sense of foreboding settles over her.

T.

She rolls out of bed, swallowing a groan before she quickly gets dressed. A ghost of a smile tilts her lips. Another thing to add to her list, sneaking around a real castle a was a lot smoother than trying it at the hangout or bargain castle.

She grabs her phone after she throws on her boots.

** Where r we meeting?**

**Might get loud. Woods?**

Yep. Definitely T related. She swallows her throat suddenly dry. Had Jay done more research while she was on her date with Ben? She rolls her bottom lip between her teeth, nervous of what fucking horrible shit she was about to discover.

Nothing ever made her regret things in her life the way T's secrets did. Back when she'd been obsessed with discovering T's secrets, it was because she felt sure T was a spy for her mother or was trying to take over her gang. Maybe even worked for the other gangs. But she never, in a million years could have fathomed how deep and painful T's secrets were.

And not just to him. T's secrets were fucking with her and Jay. And Deez, she'd written him that letter pleading for his help after all.

So basically, anyone who knew anything about T was probably not sleeping well.

She sighs, it still didn't make any fucking sense.

T was just so clueless sometimes, obnoxiously naive and optimistic. She frowns. At least he had been. She lets out a sigh as she locks the door behind her. Before whatever triggered this snap.

**Behind the Tourney Feild?**

**C u there**

She wasn't surprised to see Jay already there and waiting for her when she finally makes it to the treeline.

He was pacing back and forth between two trees. Each time he reaches one he punches it before turning. Just back and forth the few feet that spanned them. Though it was dark, she could easily imagine the damage he was doing to his hands. She could even imagine the metallic scent of blood in the air.

"Hey." It seemed stupid to reach out to stop him with as volatile as he looked and as turbulent as he felt. But she didn't have much of a choice if she didn't want him to break his hands. It's not like she could diffuse the situation with words. So with a strange sense of confidence, certainly more than she felt, she walks over to him, interrupting his path of hand destruction.

She covers his hands with hers, biting back a gasp when she feels his warm and slick skin under her fingers. "What the fuck were you thinking, asshole?" She spits out before she can even think about stopping it.

Jay blinks, shaking his head as he looks down at her, "M." He sighs resentfully.

Mal lets out a sigh of resignation. Great so now she at least knew what he did when he got in the state C did when he cleaned. Or E did when she started redoing her make-up repetitively. He was going to regret this tomorrow during practice and class. "Asshole." She greets with a concerned frown. The pit in her stomach grew heavier as it seemed to expand with dread. What could have caused Jay, her second, her rock, to freak out like this? She was going to have to start carrying around medical supplies for these meetings.

Jay takes a deep breath and holds it for several seconds before he slowly lets it out. "Sorry. I uh- I had too much time to think."

"Well, that's never fucking good," Mal shakes her head as she drops one of her hands and starts guiding them deeper into the woods. "Think of how much trouble that gets C in."

"I know right." Jay follows her without resistance, "But… I, look I'm more than happy to shove this shit somewhere else. You've got a lot going on with Ben and-"

"Oh, I don't fucking think so." Mal spits out. She was fucking tempted, but not with what she'd just interrupted. "Asshole." She couldn't let him bear this weight alone, not when he was dealing with it like this.

"Got it, I'm an asshole." A small smile cracks Jay's somberness, revealing his white teeth. "Look, today I uh- I found a lot of stuff. And then laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, I think I figured out even more."

"Well, I'm glad you weren't butchering your hands for shits and giggles at least." She glares at him. That was going to be hard to explain away in the morning.

Jay looks down at his hands, "Yeah, this is kind of new, isn't it." He chuckles nervously before he rubs the back of his neck, absently looking back towards the isle, "I guess I miss him more than I realized."

Mal lifts a painfully manicured brow. "Who, T?"

"No… Well, yes, but no-" Jay huffs in frustration, "I uh, look, don't get mad okay-"

"Sounds promising, continue."

Jay sighs, "Look. I've always had someone I could talk to about this stuff. Mostly checking in about Deez and then T. Sharing information about rumors and shit. But… I, M, I miss talking to Harry."

Mal pauses mid-step as she turns to stare at Jay in disbelief, part of her finding it strange her first reaction hadn't been to smack him.

"I know. I didn't expect it either." He holds his free hand up defenselessly, "Like I said, it started with us just like checking in on the fire princess when she'd disappear, and then just kind of, I don't know, grew from there?"

"Hook?" She frowns, part of her feeling hurt that she wasn't good enough before she pushes that shit down. "You've gotta be-" She shakes her head, "Did Evie have secret meetings with Uma too?" She asks incredulously. First, it was C with Gil, except it wasn't apparently, it was Jay and Harry.

"No. Dammit Mal." Jay huffs, "It wasn't like that. We were both seconds. And both our leaders wanted to keep eyes on Deez. So it made sense that we teamed up to keep you both informed. And then we just, I don't know, it was nice to talk to someone else who had the same responsibilities to their gang."

Mal takes a deep breath before she exhales. "I just thought you were amazing at gathering information."

"I _am_." Jay glares, "_I_ knew when to make an alliance and when to strike out on my own. _I _knew that you'd kill me for having that, but _I _also knew it was the best thing _I _could do for _us_."

Mal does her best not to wince at his rising voice. She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen this side of Jay. She squeezes his hand. "Ya know what, you're right. I wouldn't have swallowed my pride like that to talk to an enemy but, you're right. It was strategic, and you deserve props for that."

Jay blinks in surprise.

"I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone I said that though." She teases lightly.

"Enemy huh?" Jay slowly looks back up at her, "Are we all still enemies"

Mal frowns, "No… I don't think we are."

"So, Deez is getting her way huh?" Jay lightly chuckles, "She always said Harry and I would be friends if we could just set the gangs aside."

"Fucking little brat." Mal rolls her eyes. "But, I mean, since we're being honest, even though I only spent like a night with the kid, I liked Gil."

"It's hard not to like that kid," Jay laughs, "Especially with all the shit he puts up with. I don't know how he keeps his calm with Uma and Harry being so fucking extra all the time."

If this had been a month ago she would've been pissed that her second wasn't only friends with one of their rivals, but two. "You did spend a lot of time with the nerds." She snorts, "Never would have never guessed that about Uma's muscle."

"You were the one that didn't wholly trust the idea of their book club." Jay shrugs, "So yeah, I checked in."

"You did shit like that a lot for me…" She realizes. "And I don't think I've ever really stopped to appreciate that." She admits as she looks up at him with sad eyes. "And I'm sorry that Harry isn't here to talk to about this shit when he's always been your goto for it. I kinda wish he was too."

Jay sighs before his eyes drop to their hands, "Deez is right. Harry wouldn't be able to handle all the half-answers we have." He squeezes her hand, "That's why she came to me about it. It does make me wonder if the rest of them know yet, or if she's still sitting on it."

"It could honestly be either. It depends on how urgent it is that the others know. I mean he seemed relatively normal at the Howler besides the-" she shudders at the memory of T playing with the giant guard spider like it was Dude. "So if he's acting like that still she's probably sitting on it."

"If they're even together." Jay sighs helplessly.

Mal stomps her foot as she glares up at him defiantly, "You can't start thinking that way. They're both on the ship, being Uma's problems now."

"I don't know if T would go back to the ship."

Mal tilts her head to the side, "Why the fuck would he not go to the ship?"

"Because I think I know what he saw behind the door that fucked him up so bad."

"Seriously?" Mal steps back to study him, "How? It's been bothering for weeks how did you manage to figure it out-" She stops herself. "I'm so sorry that's how you spent your day. That must've been a fucking waking nightmare."

Jay holds up his free hand, "It gets worse Mal. So much worse."

"Oh I assumed, you wouldn't be caught in a loop like that for only one of the hundred answers we're looking for."

"Okay… So, I learned more about Frollo-"

Mal holds up her hand, "Let's build to that. What made T snap and is keeping him from the ship, fantasy killer."

"He said he opened a door when he should have knocked first, right? He said something like that to me recently too."

"Yeah," Mal nods.

"Well, I uh… You've heard the rumors that those three are very close right?"

"You mean the way they all fuck each other right?"

Jay nods, "Well, I think T might have walked in on one of their fucks."

"That's what he gets for acting like he owns places." Mal frowns, "But why would that bother him?"

"That's why I was going to explain the rest of my day first," Jay sighs, "because that particular insight happened right before I texted you."

"Oh." Mal sighs as she pulls them over to the widest tree before she finally drops his hand and slides her back down it. "This seems like a sitting conversation, so sit."

Jay pulls his phone out before he joins her, sitting close to ward off the chill, "Here, just… I found this earlier when Carlos helped Ben hack into flies."

Mal takes the phone from him curiously. Her eyes sweep over the woman curiously before she feels her heart jump to her throat as the similarities between her and T begin to strike her. When she gets to the older woman's eyes she stops breathing for a moment. They even had the same sparkle that screamed pain in the ass. "Who the fuck is she?" She shoves back his phone as the sensation of dread creeps back over her. Even she was missing Hook right now.

"Her name is Esmerelda. And she's one of the reasons Frollo is on the isle."

She grips her stomach as some part of her recognizes the implications before her mind could process it.

"She was a gypsy girl that caught his attention." Jay shakes his head, "But first, before she ever showed up, he took a kid and raised him in the bell tower of the church. Kept him from leaving." He squeezes his eyes shut, "I mean, it's like he combined the two situations with T."

"You are seriously trying to shatter my illusion that T is a boy." Mal frowns. Something in her gut lurches as she puts together pieces she'd always thought were odd about the kid. Her stomach plummets back down as if a brick dropped in her belly. Her thoughts finally catching up with her body as her breath hitches. No. Nope. There was no way T was being… She couldn't even muster the courage to think the ugly word. Under her watch. Under Jays. Everything they'd ever been worried about happening to Evie couldn't have possibly been happening to T, the fucking unclaimed hero of the fucking isle. Her stomach turns. But if he could hide his gender the whole time… She curls into a ball as she hugs her knees to her chest. She tucks her head against her knees as she fights the bile crawling up her throat.

She never thought you could get sick off of a thought. She'd joked about it before, but she'd never felt such a gut reaction to just knowing something. She didn't even know it was possible.

She swallows hard. The way T acted the day he'd scared the ever-living shit out of her suddenly made a fuck ton more sense. And she thought she wore a heavy mask. What kind of burden was that to carry around? A chill penetrates her bones, and it took her a moment to realize she's shivering with cold sweats as well. How had she failed to notice something so profoundly important? She found herself stuck going over the day the deal was made in excruciating detail as her breath leaves her in a whoosh. Her eyes blur with tears as she realizes she was feeling the same way T must've when he spoke about failing so completely.

"Welcome to the party." Jay slams his head back against the tree before he snakes his arm over her shoulder and pulls her to his side.

"Some fucking party," Mal mumbles, her voice cracking as she does her best to keep her tears at bay. Only to fail at that miserably as well.

"I cried if that helps," Jay whispers as he rubs her arm.

It sounded like he was again, but she didn't care to check as she leans closer, finding solace in the touch and its warmth. "I… I think Senior knows."

"He does." Jay squeezes her tightly, "Deez wrote that he confirmed a lot of it for her."

Mal's nod was nearly imperceptible. Great. Because T needed another OV having ammunition against him. And one that had already tried to kill him apparently.

Why was she so close to losing the battle with her stomach? Why was she crying about it? Why couldn't she get angry about it like T and Jay had? The self-loathing and disappointment swirling in her was the push she'd been missing. A whimper leaves her lips, unbidden before she bites it off. It didn't even happen to her. She couldn't, shouldn't get sick over someone else's abuse. She couldn't get sick like this. But her stomach disagreed.

The world spins before she finds herself braced over the ground, supported by Jay as she gagged on pure stomach bile. The slick yellow acid burned the back of her throat as it came up, and she could only be glad it didn't taste like rotten strawberries.

"I did this too," Jay assures her as he holds her hair back.

Her stomach convulses several times, even after there was clearly nothing left in it. She takes a deep, shaky breath before she wipes the back of her hand over her mouth.

"You good?" Jay questions softly.

At her nod, he slowly helps her to sit back against the tree.

She wraps her arms around her stomach and rocks herself, still afraid to speak. The thought that Jay had done the same thing was bitter-sweet. On one hand, she wouldn't wish this feeling on Atilla, but on the other, it was a relief to know she wasn't weak. If only because he'd had the same reaction.

"Fuck." She exhales in exhaustion, feeling as if years had just been stripped from her. The cold stings at her wet cheeks as she lets her body collapse into the tree. The weight in her stomach felt ten times heavier despite the fact she knew it was empty.

"Yeah." Jay nods before he removes a couple of layers, wadding his vest up before he passes it to her, "There's a ton of clothes in the room now, so I won't miss this." He smiles before he slips his arms back into his jacket.

Mal stares at him in surprise, but doesn't draw attention to the fact he'd just given her his favorite vest to clean sick off herself. "Thanks," She breathes out more meekly than she cared to acknowledge.

Jay chuckles as he tilts his head back to tilt his head to look at the trees above them as the wind whistles through the leaves. "At least today wasn't a complete fuck fest."

"How?" She demands incredulously.

"You rarely admit when I'm right, and you even managed a thanks." He smiles as he looks back down

Mal's lip twitches into the smallest of smiles before she punches his shoulder, "Oh, shut up."

"There's the Dragon." Jay chuckles as he stands up and offers her his hand.

She takes it, letting him pull her to her feet. "We need to do something about your hands before we get back. Carlos and E will flip if they see them like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily Twisted got these written last week :D
> 
> So….That was a chapter right?
> 
> We know, that you know, what they know. And though this chapter might seem superfluous it's one thing to think and another thing to confirm. And you damn sure can consider this myth confirmed in both Mal and Jay's book.
> 
> But backing up from that for a moment…
> 
> What did you guys think about Mal taking Jay and Harry's friendship in stride? It was certainly a lot easier for her to swallow with her second acting so outta character. It's hard to be mad when you're that scared and concerned- For her anyways. Different strokes for different folks and all that… Because as we can clearly see, Jay's one angry mother fucker with his.
> 
> What did you guys think of Mal admitting that the Sea3 were no longer enemies? Was anyone expecting that to happen so early? Trust us when we say we have way more interesting plot to lay over the holes left by some canonic petty rivalry.
> 
> And Mal admitting she was wrong about something? Even in our universe that only happens once in a blue moon. (Come on now, if we changed everything about her she would just be another OC)
> 
> Fast Forwarding back to the heavy shit…
> 
> So yeah. That pretty much sums up T and Faustina's childhood in a nutshell. A fucked up cross between Quasimodo and Esmeralda. Raise your hands if you saw that coming. We know you were all already there, but these characters weren't. Not like this anyways.
> 
> T getting raped by his father, up till this chapter, still wasn't fathomable to either of these teenagers.
> 
> However when pieces click they click hard when T is concerned.
> 
> Talk about wishing to unknow something…
> 
> So did we nail this chapter?
> 
> Was it everything you wanted in the revelation?
> 
> Let us know
> 
> In the comments below
> 
> Much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Twisted


	15. Health Care Companions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants,
> 
> We just wanted to thank you for your understanding last week. We're back though, celebrating a birthday to kick this week off. (Whoop Whoop Happy Birthday to my husband!) Anyway… on to what you're all really waiting for...
> 
> Remember that conversation Doug and Roy had?
> 
> … yeah, enjoy!
> 
> -Dark-

**Monday...**

"So..." Evie blinks prettily, unable to help the feeling that curled tight in her stomach whenever Doug turned to look at her. As if she were the only thing in the world that mattered. "What exactly is mental health, anyway?" She asks curiously, tapping her envelope announcement against the picnic table. She and Doug were using their free period to study for the upcoming chemistry test, but she was still struggling to understand everyone's reaction to the morning announcements.

So as much as she hated to waste such a beautiful brisk morning outside...

"Mental health is," Doug tilts his head to the side in contemplation, his brow furrowing before he continues "well, it's kind of like physical health. But rather than muscles and bones, you have chemicals in your brain that can raise and lower, and that can change your mood. Or let's say you suffered something awful as a kid, the trauma could be carried into adolescence and adulthood. It's a much broader subject that has a lot more skepticism involved due to the fact that most mental illnesses are 'invisible', meaning you can't see it like one could see proof of a broken leg..." He explains slowly, as if carefully choosing each word.

"Oh." Evie studies Doug for a moment. He was so smart. But something about his explanation bothered her. Suffering something awful as a kid pretty much describes 'vk'. She chews her lip nervously. "So, are there like inoculations like they gave us when we first came over, or some other type of cure for them?"

"Oh… well, I'm not sure there's a cure for most of them." Doug frowns thoughtfully, "The ones that involve the chemical imbalances involve taking the right pills to correct the issue. And as for the illnesses that stem from… external stimulus, well, there's no instant cure for those either. Just counseling really."

External stimulus? Evie furrows her brow. Oh. Her lips twitch into a frown. Like the horrible things Cruella used to do their sweet, innocent Carlos. She wasn't sure she hated any original villain on the isle with the same passion she hated Cruella. She had tormented her son for years and treated him like an animal. "What's counseling?"

"Counseling is all about having someone safe to talk to about things that… you might not feel safe talking about otherwise. Or rather, counseling is usually a session with someone who has been trained in the field of psychology. Psychology is the study of the mind and emotions. It's a pretty fascinating subject, if I do say so myself. "

"Huh." Evie brings up the eraser end of her pencil to her lips and taps them. Psychology? Mental health? Invisible diseases. These were such foreign concepts, not that it was a surprise. Why would they learn about such things on the isle? How would that have been useful when plotting revenge?

But then her eyes narrow at the thought of T.

T was always so reactive to situations. Was that what set people on edge around T? Or why T chose to do half the things he did. Because he might have an invisible disease? "So, okay… I think I'm starting to understand." She tilts her head to the side, "But so I know I get it, let's say someone," She weakly chuckles, "oh, for instance, let's just say someone was to race to push someone else that was on fire down a well, or jumped down the well with them? Probably not a normal thing to do?"

Doug blinks, "That's one um, specific scenario Evie. But yeah, I guess." He purses his lips as he adjusts the way he's sitting on the bench, "Most people have instincts that are too strong to overcome. Like the instinct to avoid that level of pain, so if someone were to be that reckless, then yes, my guess is that they might have something wrong with their mental state. Like being suicidal."

"What does suicidal mean?" Evie asks as she looks up at Doug curiously. She didn't particularly enjoy the edge his voice had taken at the word. Or the way his pretty brown eyes widened with her question.

"It's a derivative of the word suicide. Which is an act where someone who is deeply unhappy or depressed is likely to take their own life, or kill themselves."

Evie stares at Doug in horror, "Why-" she blinks and takes a deep breath, "-why would anyone ever want to do that?"

"Lots of reasons." Doug frowns, "It's something that can affect people our age, even here in Auradon. Life for those kids who suffer from depression, or self-loathing, or are just deeply unhappy with their lives- It's hard. Like really hard. Hard to get out of bed. Hard to find the motivation to do anything, like homework or hanging out with friends. Hard to do anything more than the bare minimum. And even that's work for them. The best way I've heard it described is like trying to fight quicksand. It's suffocating, and comes out of nowhere to devour you."

Evie blinks, "Oh." She furrows her brow, "Is that the same as wishing you were dead?" That sounded more like how she felt a lot, and how she thought a lot of her friends felt at times.

Doug clucks his tongue as his eyes look her over, "I think they're along the same path, but I think the difference is in one scenario you have a plan on how to do it. And in the other, you just want to die, but don't have any intentions of actually harming yourself."

Chills chase up and down her spine as images of T showing up with new burns time and time again haunt her. "Oh." She blinks, doing everything she can to hold back tears.

No. Her fingers press gently to her lips.

No. She didn't want to think about this.

Not about this topic, not in front of Doug. He didn't need to know what the isle was like.

Doug's eyes water and he frowns before he moves to her side of the table. He offers no warning before he pulls her to his chest, enveloping her in a hug.

Evie stiffens for a moment in surprise before she relaxes into his hold. This was... This was nice. It was how she imagined she would feel when her prince wrapped his arms around her and carried her off. It made the squeezing in her heart lessen. If only a little and for only a moment.

She slowly wraps her arms around his neck as tears slide down her cheeks, "Sorry, I guess it's just a lot to think about." She explains in a muffle against his chest, "And I've never really thought about it before,"

Doug squeezes her tighter. "It's can be an unpleasant thing to think about." He rubs his hands up and down her back.

The two sit there while she cries silently against his chest, neither saying anything until Evie slowly sits back and pulls out a handkerchief.

"I just um…" She softly clears her throat as she dabs at her eyes, "Is there anything else I should know? There are a lot of forms in here."

"Just that I think this year they're assigning everyone a mandatory counselor." Doug supplies, as he hesitantly lets his hands slide down her arms before he lets her go. "If you need any help with those forms, you know I'm here to help. You and your friends, right?"

He made her feel warm and happy, and his offer made her smile, "If you don't mind looking them over with me, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course, Evie. I don't mind helping you, any of you. I can't even begin to guess how different the isle is from here."

"Oh, the isle uh-" Evie sighs as she looks away, unable to finish whatever lie had been on her tongue, "It is different. But, you know, we managed." She plays with the hem of her new dress before she smiles, "The fabric choices here are much better though."

"Hey, no judgment, just an observation." Doug holds up his hands before he smiles, "I bet we have a much larger range of fabric."

"Much." Evie grins as she reaches out for his hand, delightedly surprised when their hands meet in the middle. She wasn't even sure what made her want to hold his hand, she just did, "Doug… the way everyone acted this morning… when they announced this..." her lips purse into a pout, "Is all this because we're here?"

Doug looks away and shrugs, "I don't think so, but honestly, it could be. The school is pretty split up over how to react to the four of you. So maybe this was the Fairy God Mother's way of getting those who have any issue with the four of you the help they so obviously need."

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better." Evie giggles as she leans toward him and kisses his cheek.

Doug's cheeks light up scarlet as he turns to stare at her in awe, his hand coming up to linger on the spot she'd just kissed him. "Happy to help." He sighs.

Evie smiles as her heart thuds in her chest. No one had ever reacted to her kiss like that. Had made her feel like she was the center of their world. It made her chest ache and her stomach flutter all at the same time.

And she wasn't sure how she felt about the sensation.

* * *

Jay huffs as he throws his gear into his gym locker. He'd been a fucking monster out there today.

Even Carlos had scurried off with the rest of the team, leaving him alone in the locker room.

He slams his locker shut, roughly spinning the combination lock before stomping his way back out into the now empty gym.

He sighs. This was probably his fault too. He'd pretty much taken everyone on the ROAR team out single-handedly.

So when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he excuses himself for tensing.

And thanks every muscle in his body that he didn't jump in surprise.

He takes a deep breath before letting it out in a huff and turns. His gaze locks onto the soft brown eyes only slightly below his natural line of sight.

Lonnie. This was the person brave enough to touch him in this state. Even Mal would have hesitated.

But she stood squarely to him, her stance solid like she'd been prepared for him to throw a punch.

"Um, hey," She greets as she drops her hand, "sorry to bother you." She brings both arms behind her back before she continues, "But I noticed that you were extra… tense today during practice, and I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me. It usually helps me and my brother when we're not, ya know, in our right headspace. I just figured since no one was stepping up..." She shrugs as she looks back up at him with a confident smile.

"Seriously?" Jay takes a step back, his eyes sweeping over the girl in surprise. "I didn't know girls here knew how to fight with swords." Let alone would invite him to spar with them when he was in this type of mood.

Lonnie stands somehow even taller, her brown eyes suddenly ablaze with something that hadn't been there before.

It looked good on her.

"Most of them don't." She shrugs casually, "But I'm not most."

Jay blinks before a small smile unconsciously claims his lips, "Sure. I think I could use a good spar."

"Really?" She asks suddenly, her eyes sweeping over him as a wide grin graces her face.

"Hey, you saw me today." Jay looks her over and shrugs, "You know your skills well enough right? But you still offered. You want to spar, let's do this."

"Hell, yes." She pumps her fist in victory. "No one else here is ever willing too."

"Why not?" He can't help but ask.

"Too afraid to get their asses handed to them by a girl is my best guess."

Jay snorts, "What the fuck does that matter?" He shakes his head, "Good is good."

"Thank you!" She claps his back, "The egos here are just so fragile."

"Clearly these princes haven't been beat enough." Jay rolls his eyes, "Let me go get my sword."

"Awesome." She beams, "Me too." She turns, running off towards the girl's locker room.

As he grabs his sword from his locker, he can't help the wicked smile. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. Lonnie clearly wasn't like most of the princesses at this school, that's why he'd bothered to learn her name in the first place. She was pretty. Hella pretty. But she liked sports. He'd seen her out running most of the time when he went out in the mornings. So she was dedicated too.

He found it… Attractive? Was that the word? The feeling?

He rolls his eyes before he slams his locker shut again and jogs back to the gym excitedly. He had better things to think about.

Like what kind of fighter she was.

* * *

Jay lets his back hit the wall as he heaves in deep breaths from exertion, smiling when Lonnie joins him with a breathless, giddy giggle.

"How the fuck did you learn to fight like that" Jay takes in a gulp of air as he shakes his head, "and why the fuck aren't you on the team?"

"My parents." Lonnie smiles brightly and runs the back of her hand across her brow, "And that's a question I ask myself every time I come to watch you guys practice. I've been trying to get on the team since freshman year."

"You're parents actually taught you something useful?" Jay furrows his brow as he watches her.

"Of course," Lonnie responds as she looks up at him curiously. "Yours didn't?"

Jay snorts, "No, nothing like that. You're fucking amazing."

Lonnie stands up straighter, preening slightly. "I know, right?" She responds cockily. "Do you know who Mulan and Shang Li are?" She asks curiously.

"Uhhh…" Mulan kind of rang a bell, but he couldn't even remember if she had a villain or not, "Sorry, history ain't my best subject."

Lonnie nods, her lips pursing to the side for a moment before her eyes brighten. "What about Shan Yu?"

Jay's eyes widen as coldness ripples over his skin, "Oh, yeah. I know that one."

"Well my mother, Mulan, is the one that ended up defeating him."

Jay tilts his head to the side as he blinks in confusion, "By herself?"

Lonnie chuckles as she nods, "Much to my father's annoyance. He was her General- which is a military leader."

"Wow. That's um… I'd hate to meet your mother if she's that powerful." He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Shan Yu was bad news on the isle, but this girl's mom single-handedly took him out. He knew the villains all had their downfalls, but the thought of anyone being able to stand up to that man-made him feel small.

"I wouldn't call her powerful," Lonnie shrugs, "But her skills are renowned and her techniques are sought out from all corners of the world. They're both in charge of Auradon's military. That's how I ended up here at Auradon Prep instead of one of the schools back home."

Jay nods as he slowly slides down the wall to sit, letting his sword fall to lay next to him as he opens and closes his fists to fight off the stiffness. "Wow, so you're not a princess. You're a fucking warrior."

He could feel the weight of her gaze on him after she joins him on the mat. "Nope. Though my mother is considered a national treasure. And that's my goal anyways." She grins. "My brother's also a warrior."

"Think you'd be down to teach me a thing or two? I mean, I don't have much to trade, but I could show you some of the things I did to get better at running and jumping off buildings. That's what you're working on in the mornings, right?"

Lonnie turns to look at him with calculating eyes, as if gauging if he was messing with her.

Jay snorts, "Wow, Auradon doesn't seem to get you either, huh?" He holds up his hands defenselessly.

"Not in the slightest." She admits with a small smile.

"I mean it though." Jay pushes, "Like I said, I could try to help you in the mornings with your parkouring, but I'd love to pick up some of your techniques with a sword."

"Well, if you're serious-" Her smile lights up her face, "it would be my honor to help you hone your skills." She laughs, "And I'd love to learn to parkour better."

Jay smiles as he lets his head drop back to the wall, "Too bad we aren't on the isle. There's a perfect place I used to bring my gang so we could practice our survival skills. It had lots of abandoned and broken down buildings we use to run and jump on."

Lonnie blinks before another smile slides over her lips. "That actually sounds like a lotta fun."

"Know of anything like that around here?"

"I think I do, actually." She grins at him. "Ever hear of paintballing?"

"Not in the same sentence."

"It's a sport where you shoot each other with these little balls of paint. It's a lot of fun and I bet I could talk my brother into letting us practice before they open, or close. I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy it too."

"You had me at sport." Jay grins as he pulls himself to his feet before he turns and offers her a hand up, "We can try that out too, right?"

"Sure!" Her eyes light up, as she takes his hand and jumps to her feet. "No one ever wants to go with me."

"That's dumb." Jay shakes his head.

"Well, it kinda hurts" She bites her lip, "And I don't have a lot of people that would be willing to try it."

Jay blinks as he looks her up and down, "On the isle, you'd either have your own gang or you would have been fought over." He shakes his head, "This place has weird priorities."

A small, soft smile tugs at her lips, "That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me here. Thank you."

"It's just the truth." Jay shrugs.

"Now, come on." She starts pulling him, making him realize he'd never dropped her hand.

* * *

"What the fuck is that," Jay asks as he stares at the giant white blob that was currently inflating in front of him.

"That," Lonnie smiles as she walks behind it, "is your new best friend."

"What? Why?"

"I get the feeling you train a lot, and injuries kind of go hand in hand with punching posts or poles to build endurance." She turns and gestures with both hands to the squishy human-like robot, "That's why Baymax is so great. You don't have to tell him how you got injured, he'll just fix it up for you so it doesn't get infected."

"Huh." Jay stares at Baymax. It was kinda cute. "Definitely could've used one of these on the isle…" And why the fuck didn't they have these on the isle? "Carlos is going to flip when he sees that thing. E too probably." Mal definitely would.

"Hi, I'm Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." The robot greets, giving a small wave before it scuttles forward. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" It asks as a chart of little faces appear on its chest.

"Uh… Zero?" Jay answers with a furrowed brow and an uncomfortable glance at Lonnie.

Lonnie has the decency to hide her smile, though there was no escaping how it reached her eyes.

Great.

"I am going to scan you now."

"Wait! What does that-"

Baymax looks him over quickly before it announces, "Scan complete. Processing." Holding up one finger.

Lonnie raises her brow before her eyes widen, "Oh, Jay… I should let you get the results alone." she quickly explains before she darts from the room.

Jay blinks, suddenly finding himself left alone with the robot. What the fuck was she so concerned about?

"Finished compiling date." Baymax drops his hand as a silhouette of a human lights up on his stomach, several of the spots on the body lighting up red. "You are suffering from several different diagnoses."

What the fuck was a diagnosis? And why had Lonnie left him?

It steps closer, "The most critical of which is the abrasions and splinters on the back of your hands." It holds out its hands. "Right hand first please."

Jay narrows his eyes before he reluctantly raises his right hand, "What are you going to do?"

It steps backward as it holds up a finger. "I am going to remove the splinters and spray a triple antibacterial on it. It is used to prevent infections and to help cuts, scrapes, and burns heal." It steps closer again, "Hand now, please."

He hesitantly puts his hand in the robot's plush palm. His eyes never leave the thing as it unwraps his hand before a part of his arm pops up and he takes out a pair of tweezers. "Please inform me if your pain rate rises."

"Okay?"

Baymax nods before he begins plucking out the splinters with a surprising amount of dexterity and care.

"Huh." A smile tugs at his lips. It was weird. But not nearly as uncomfortable as he thought.

"You're a lot cooler than the people we saw when we first got here."

"I was designed to be non-threatening and huggable."

Jay pulls back, "Don't expect me to hug you."

"I don't have expectations. I am a robot."

"Good?"

"While I am administering care would you like me to tell you what else I found? Or wait?"

"Go for it." Jay shrugs

"I have detected bones that were set incorrectly. Your left fibula and several of your right carpal bones. Would you like me to reset them when I am finished?"

Jay grimaces at the thought of his bones needing to be rebroken. "Fuck no."

"I can hear you are quite distressed." Baymax soothes before it sprays his knuckles, "I can assure you that any procedure I offer will be fully explained before being performed. Are you sure you do not want to hear your options?"

"Um, okay… I guess. Just don't do anything without my say so." He warns the unit, even as he watches it wrap his hand in fascination. Yeah, C was definitely going to flip his shit over this thing.

"I understand." Baymax agrees. "Left hand now please."

Jay nods, holding out his hand as it launches into an explanation of the types of past injuries he'd gotten and how each injury still affected him.

He suddenly understands why Lonnie took off like the old bat out of hell hall. He can't help the smile that tilts his lips. Most people would have stuck around for that out of sheer curiosity. He listens carefully as it lays out all his options, finishing as it begins to wrap his left hand.

"Those are the past injuries that can still be addressed, and my recommended treatments. Now for your list of concerning deficiencies for a male of your age and build."

"Anything else I need to know about?" He asks curiously.

"Would you like to know your allergies? Blood count? Sugar levels? Blood pressure? Cholesterol levels?"

Jay sighs, "Can I just have a list of all the things about me? Might be easier for me to remember all this."

"Yes." Baymax nods. A long strip of paper spits out of its mouth before it reaches us and tears it off."

"Many of your deficiencies can be resolved by a simple injection now, followed by daily vitamins and following the food plate." An image of a plate with different groups of food on it lights up on his stomach before it launches into a spiel about him needing to eat more vegetables and fruit.

"Would you like for me to administer the injection now, Jay?"

"Uh… Sure?" Jay shrugs. The tetanus shot hadn't been that bad.

The robot nods before a needle pops out of his arm and he takes it. "Please hold out your upper arm please."

Jay nods as he rolls up his sleeve before he gives the robot his arm.

Baymax sprays his arm before it pauses, "This will pinch." The robot warns before he sticks him with the needle.

It was more polite than the doctor had been too. He grins, watching as it placed a bandaid over the injection site.

When it finishes it steps back. "You have been a good boy, have a lollipop." It holds one out for him.

"Yes!" It gave out candy too.

"Do you have any questions for me, Jay?"

Jay looks over the long comprehensive list, that even included several ways to reset his bones. "Can I bring my friends to you?"

"Of course. I am this school's health care companion."

"Awesome." Jay grins as he folds the paper and tucks it into his pocket, "Thanks."

"You are most welcome."

Jay turns to leave. He was going to go round them all up and bring them here now. They might not have liked the doctors they had to deal with before, but even Carlos couldn't be scared of this thing.

"Jay, I can not deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"Huh," Jay turns as he glances at the robot. "I'm satisfied with my care?" He watches as the thing waddles back to its box before it deflates.

Still weird though.

He'd have to find Lonnie and thank her later. And ask for her phone number. A girl like that was worth keeping close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya fellow descendants!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to get this up, this past week has been a fucking mess of a blur, but such is life.
> 
> For you Devie shippers, now that we know we'll try to add more scenes between the two in the future. We love them as a couple too, but we're juggling a lot of characters right now and picked Jay as our main focus in this book. We had no idea that the two weren't shipped often in other stories. They're such a cute ass couple.
> 
> With that being said, what did you think about Doug and Evie's conversation about mental health?
> 
> Did Doug give a good explanation of mental health? Trust us when we say there is so much more to come with these kids getting the help they so desperately need. We know we've never been shy about advocating for mental health and this book is going to be chock full of it.
> 
> Moving on…
> 
> How did you guys like our introduction of Lonnie? We know we've made some huge changes from the original, but we agreed that with her parents Lonnie has confidence for days. Hence why this time around she directly asks Jay to spar.
> 
> And as if you guys couldn't guess, we are sticking with canon couples for the core four. Why? Because they were all cute as fuck that's why. (And again, we can only juggle so many characters.)
> 
> Speaking of which...What did you guys think about Jay's interaction with Lonnie? His thoughts on her? Gods do we love our introspections, but luckily it seems you guys do too.
> 
> Balalala
> 
> Did we do a good job portraying the huggable healthcare companion?
> 
> Anyone surprised we added Baymax? It's the closest thing to the marvel universe we're touching because fuck that mess.
> 
> But on a side note, wouldn't a scene between Loki and James Woods' Hades be entertaining?
> 
> Anyways… Yeah. Baymax. We love him, but seriously who doesn't. So, what did you think of Jay's reaction to everyone's favorite marshmallow? Sorry to say that the other three members meeting him won't be on screen, but we didn't want to come up with every injury Carlos, Mal and Evie experienced on behalf of their OVs. Sorry if you were looking forward to that, but I figured I'd rip off that bandage now.
> 
> Thank you everyone who's been reviewing us, by the way. It truly means the world to us that so many of you are taking the time to throw us some love. Fandom and Dobby you two are beasts for commenting on every chapter and inspire the shit outta us. Quintbrit thank you for joining the party, I don't think anyone's ever called us legends before. And Devin, thank you so much for stepping up to beta for us, it takes a lot of stress off Dark's plate. As for the rest of you, every comment, kudus, follow, and favorite brightens our day. We appreciate everyone's dedication to this story. We bust our asses on it so to be so appreciated for it really does give us warm and fuzzy feels.
> 
> And for anyone I missed, sorry, it's just three am. Please know you're so appreciated!
> 
> Let us know
> 
> In the comments below.
> 
> With much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Twisted


	16. Mental Health Awareness Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Fellow Descendants,
> 
> Don't mind me. I'm just amused that our Monday chapter was set on Monday, and this Wednesday update is set on a Wednesday. Oh, funny coincidences.
> 
> And all you Roy fans out there… Thank you for loving yet another oc we've created.
> 
> Don't forget to check out the Twisted review after the chapter. :)
> 
> Writers need love.
> 
> -Dark-

**Wednesday**

Well, that assembly had been oddly on the nose with his and Mal's current problems, Jay muses as the six of them wander between booths. Seven, if you counted the redheaded guy following behind them.

Seriously, what was up with Auradon and stalkers? And who was this one after?

Evie tilts her head to the side as she looks over Mal's unopened envelope, "You didn't even open it up?"

Mal glares at Evie, "No, I misplaced it." She repeats, ignoring Ben's amusement.

"It's no big deal Mal, you just fill out a couple of questions and hand it in at your appointment." Doug quickly assures her, "The important thing is you found it."

"See, he gets it." Mal juts her thumb towards Doug.

Evie smiles up at Doug's happy grin.

"Would it be easier if I texted you the important memo's Mal?" Ben offers with a smile.

"Evie did get my phone set up for me," Mal rolls her eyes, "So, yeah probably."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, miss I want a dragon roaring but can't be bothered to mute my phone at night," Evie grumbles, though the slight smile lessens the sting.

"You can mute them?"

"Do you even listen when I talk?" Evie shakes her head.

"Of course I do, I just can't possibly remember everything you rapid-fire at me."

"I do not rapid-fire," Evie pouts.

"Sometimes you do," Carlos responds absently, looking over his shoulder in confusion.

"Seriously guys?" Evie stomps her foot delicately as a pout forms on her lips. "You've turned Carlos on me?"

"Wait, what?" Carlos shakes his head as he turns back to Evie, "No… No nono, I like when you rapid-fire talk. It makes it easier for me to understand."

Evie giggles, wrapping one arm around Carlos and squeezing him to her side, "I knew you wouldn't betray me."

"That's not what it sounded like." Mal points out.

"Hush, you." Evie waves Mal off.

"Hey M, look at that tent." Jay nods towards a sign a few rows down.

"STUDY OF DISSOCIATION"

Mal looks up, her brow furrowing before she gives Jay a slight nod. "Jay and I are gonna go poke around that tent for a while. Catch up with you guys in a bit."

Ben smiles, "Sounds good to me. I don't think Carlos noticed that they put out candy in every booth yet. And I don't want to miss that."

"What?" Carlos perks up as he looks towards Ben, "Every tent?!" He bounces from one foot to the other, "Like, for anyone?"

"Yeah," Ben chuckles, "for anyone."

Carlos runs up to the booth next to them, his smile wide as he spots the individually wrapped chocolate cups with peanut butter.

"Well, we'll leave you to that." Jay nods his head as he and Mal break off from the group, curious to see who the redhead was going to follow.

* * *

Carlos happily listened to the girl explaining the importance of sleep for mental health while he munches away on another chocolate peanut butter cup.

Evie dragged Ben and Doug off to a tent that boasted the psychological effects colors had on the psyche. Which honestly sounded fascinating, but he was sure Evie would answer any questions he had later.

For now, he had a lot of questions about the Circadian Rhythm. He didn't understand why no one else was crowding this booth, the subject was fascinating, and they had chocolate and peanut butter. And she just kept giving him more every time he asked a question.

He looks over his shoulder again when he feels like someone watching him.

"T?" He calls out softly. He knew he was being foolish, though admittedly he was sure that if anyone could find a way out of the barrier, it would be T. That's if he wanted out.

"Uh, well, its Roy, actually."

Carlos' eyes shift from side to side as he turns to look around, only to find himself staring at someone's chin.

He jumps back into the table behind him, surprised by how close the other boy had gotten. "Um, hi?"

"Sup?"

Something about the awkward greeting takes off the edge of his nervousness, his lips even twitch into a ghost of a smile. "Uh, just talking Circadian Rhythm and how it can affect the chemicals in your brain." He slowly holds out one of his prized chocolates, "Want to join?"

"Yes," The older boy grins as he takes the offered chocolate. "Thanks, man."

"No problem." He grins, "My name's Carlos."

"I know," Roy holds out his hand, "mine's Roy."

Carlos stares at the taller boy, disarmed by the familiarity of the situation. Roy was taller than T, and the fact that he didn't hide under a hood made it easier to see his shock of red hair and amber eyes. He chuckles before he reaches out and takes the other boy's hand. He was also the first hero kid to not include their parent's names in their introduction, "Been stalking long?"

"Nope," Roy chuckles as he unwraps the candy, "and I'm guessing I'm trash at it?"

"I have a friend that likes to stalk from all angles to scare the shit outta me, so don't feel too bad. I've had a lotta practice."

"T, I'm guessing?"

"Yeess-" His narrowed eyes quickly widen, "Right, cause I…" He presses his fingers to his temple, "Cause I thought you were T." He sighs in relief.

Roy's eyes sweep over him in amusement. "That was my guess," he chuckles.

"Well, not many people guess T's a name." Carlos offers. It was kind of impressive actually.

"Cause it's just a letter?"

Carlos nods.

"Yeah well, I couldn't miss the look on your face. Like you were really hoping it was T." Roy shrugs as he looks over the candy bowl, "So, yeah, just rolled with it. I mean, Jay's name is pretty much just a letter too."

Carlos tilts his head to the side slightly. This kid was more observant than most of the other kids he'd met here. It was definitely a trait that he respected. "That's true." He grins. "So, what got you stalking?" He asks curiously.

"Doug suggested it." Roy shrugs.

"Like, the Doug who hangs on E's every word?"

Roy nods, "He's my roommate. And I figured fuck it, if it worked for his awkward ass it was worth trying."

Carlos tilts his head to the side, "Cool. But you don't want to date me, right?"

Roy snorts, "No."

"Awesome." Carlos perks back up, "Because Doug stalks E because he wants to date her."

"I just kinda like your group's vibes, and wanted to see if I could chill."

"I like chilling." He sidesteps away from the booth when another group comes up, "Do you play video games?"

"Of, fucking, course I do."

Roy even swore like them! Like consistently, not like Ben where he just said it because he wasn't thinking. "Crown of Duty?"

Roy grins, "I'm pretty boss at FPS'. Well, I've logged plenty of hours anyways."

Carlos looks around before he leans in closer, "Want to go play?"

"Play or stay here." Roy taps a finger to his chin before he shoots Carlos a wide smile, "I wonder which one I'm gonna pick?"

"I know right?" Carlos bites his lip as he looks around, "They have a lot of good candy. And some of the booths are actually really helpful."

"I have a shit ton of candy in my room, wanna play there?" Roy grins. "Or if you're more comfortable I can stop by mine and we can use your console."

"If you don't mind hanging out in my room," Carlos stuffs the handouts he'd picked up in his book bag.

"Nah, I'm kinda curious what the other dorms here look like anyways."

"Cool, cause I've figured out how to download a shit ton of mods on my station and hacked a lot of upgrades."

"Fucking sweet," Roy holds out his fist, "Doug will only do that shit for me if I live up his ass. It's how I got a bow in COD."

Carlos grins as he bumps his fist with Roy's, "I could install some upgrades if you want."

"I mean if you're offering, I ain't saying no."

Carlos pulls his phone out and sends Jay a quick text before he looks back up at Roy, "Lead on then." He grins.

Roy's smile nearly splits his face as he does just that.

* * *

Evie was truly in her element when it came to the color wheel. Many of her questions had stumped the volunteer manning the booth.

Ben smiles when the attendant hands Evie a swag bag full of candy as he apologizes for not being able to answer all her questions. Doug and him both escorting her out away from the booth before she could, in Mal's earlier words, rapid-fire more questions at him again.

"I didn't mean to overwhelm him." Evie pouts as Doug leads her by the hand, "I just wanted to know what effects mixing certain spectrums of warm and cool colors could obtain and if that could be relevant to fashion."

Doug grinned at her, "Don't worry about it Evie, I just don't think the guy was ready for such an intense line of questioning… If you want we could look it up later?"

"I would like that. I mean, can you imagine a fashion line designed specifically as mood enhancers? How cool would that be?"

"If you were the one designing the clothes pretty amazing." Doug encourages her.

"I mean, then not only would I be able to help everyone look their best," Evie smiles excitedly as she squeezes his hand, "but I could also help people feel their best, too."

"I think that would be pretty awesome too, Evie," Ben adds. "It's been a while since I've looked into the psychology of colors. I think you'd make some waves in fashion if you started designing clothes to elicit certain emotions. I think it would really help people that are self-conscious be more confident too."

Evie blinks up at Ben in admiration. "You really think so?"

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise." He assures her kindly.

"Thank you." Evie smiles before she drops her eyes, "I do think I want to look into that." She nods slowly as she nervously swings her and Doug's arms back and forth.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Doug grins at her. "I know you prefer high fashion, but if you made your own line it would get you into your own castle quicker once you graduate."

"That would be wicked." Evie smiles before she looks around in confusion when they reach the booth about the importance of healthy sleeping. "Wait, isn't this the booth we left Carlos at?"

"Yes?" Doug also sweeps his eyes around the surrounding booths in concern.

Ben frowns, it wasn't like Carlos to wander off, especially when there were peanut butter cups involved.

Actually, now that he thought of it, it wasn't like him or Evie to separate from the pack.

Evie bites her lip nervously.

"You should try texting him." Doug points out before Evie got a chance to start panicking.

Evie blinks and nods, "Right." She fumbles as she opens her purse and searches for her phone with a shaky hand, "Right, of course. Text. Because we can. Because he's just a text away."

He and Doug share a sad, knowing glance over her head.

"Found it." Evie pulls the phone out and drops her purse only to have Doug catch it before it hits the ground.

Before she can pull up her messages with Carlos, a shadow falls over her phone.

Mal slips her hand over Evie's before she takes the phone and leans in close to whisper into Evie's ear.

"Doug." Jay glares as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Doug turns in concern as he looks over Jay curiously, "Yes?" He asks cautiously.

Ben couldn't miss the fact that Evie suddenly looked calmer with the arrival at the rest of her friends. Which was a relief.

"Who's your roommate?" Jay demands in a stern tone.

"Roy." Doug blurts out quickly.

"Red hair?"

"Yeah." He nods. "Why, what did he do?"

Jay's eyes narrow dangerously, "Why? Does he do things?"

"Usually not really." Doug grimaces, "He's pretty lazy, in fact."

"He just happened to pick up stalking at some point?"

Doug blanches. "I'm guessing poorly."

"Does he play video games?"

"More than he should."

Jay lets out a relieved sigh before he rests his hand on Evie's shoulder, "Carlos and Roy went to play video games and eat candy. I just needed to make sure he hadn't been lied to."

Evie smiles up at him and nods her head. "I'm glad he's okay."

"For now." Mal mumbles, "Pup should know better than to go off with strangers with candy."

"New territory. New threats." Jay snorts.

Ben coughs to cover his laugh. This was adorable. And it seemed the misfits of the school were flocking to the VKs like flies to honey. It was a definite start to the change this school so desperately needed.

Jay's eyes shift to Ben before he looks away, "Sorry for coming at ya like that Doug."

"It's no big thing," Doug shrugs, "I can't blame you for being worried. But I promise Roy's harmless. A bad influence apparently, but harmless none-the-less. He's just awkward. It's probably one of the few things we have in common."

Mal shades her eyes as she looks up at him, "Yeah, you are hella awkward for someone that has the interest of our princess."

"I mean are we sure about that Mal," Jay's voice a lot lighter.

"T didn't return the interest so it doesn't count." Mal crosses her arms defiantly.

Evie giggles as she sways her and Doug's hands again, "I actually find awkwardness endearing and the people who act that way more genuine."

"You're not allowed to hang out with Roy." Doug pouts as he grips Evie's hand tighter.

Evie blinks up at him innocently, "So, no going to your room then?" Her eyes alight with mischief.

"Hi-Ho!" Doug's jaw drops as he looks at her in surprise, desperately trying to sputter out a response.

But it's Jay that steps in to save him. "E, I already gave the kid one heart attack today, play nice."

"But he's cute when he gets all flustered." Evie pouts.

Ben shakes his head as he reaches down to claim Mal's hand, warmth bloomed in his chest when she laced her fingers with his.

* * *

"So, it's cool if I sit in?" Mal quirks her brow as she studies the middle-aged woman in front of her, Evie all but clinging to her side.

"Of course it is. Please, have a seat. Get comfortable. I can make tea." The dark-haired woman walks around the coffee table, "I'm Nani, by the way." She says as she walks over to a table and scoops up the electric tea kettle, "Aloha."

"A-low-ha?" Mal lifts her brow.

"I'm an islander, not exactly like yourselves, of course, but we have our own traditions and customs. And Aloha to us means hello, love, affection, kindness, graciousness, and goodbye."

Evie smiles. What was up with Hero's and tea? Even Yensid had made it. "Well then, aloha Nani." She greets politely as she sits on the couch. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Sup." Mal nods her head.

"Likewise." She continues in an easy voice as she opens a jug of water and pours it into the kettle, "So, I know this is a new concept for you ladies. Do you have any questions for me?" She sets the kettle on its stand and clicks it on.

Evie shifts in discomfort as she feels the weight of Mal's stare. What exactly was she supposed to ask? Or even talk about exactly? It felt weird being expected to expose part of herself to a complete stranger.

"That's okay. We can also get to know each other first." She smiles as she tucks her long, heavy hair back behind her ear, "Break the ice, so to speak." She smiles warmly, "Want to hear more about me?"

"I think that would be helpful." Evie agrees quickly.

"Cool," Nani smiles warmly, "I grew up in Hawaii. Small island, well known for its beaches. People come from all over to visit it. I loved it there. Still do. We still own the house my 'Ohana left us. My iki sister and I grew up there. And that's about as much normal Auradonian story I can give you because the rest gets kind of weird." She smiles before she turns to gather cups and tea bags.

"Iki? Ohana?" Evie prompts curiously.

"Iki simply means little, like the boy with the white hair would probably be your iki brah. Ohana means family, friends, or close relatives. Like I would guess that Mal and the other two who came with you, are your Ohana. Someone you share a special, profound bond with."

"I like that." Evie sits on her hands. "Your native language sounds very pretty, and seems very versatile."

"Mahalo, or thank you, Evie," Nani adds the bags to the cups. "Do you guys have any slang or different languages on the isle?"

"We use wicked a lot, and a lot of us use curse words- according to Fairy Godmother. Though I've yet to see anyone hurt by them."

Nani lets out a belly laugh, "That's adorable, I like that." She slaps her knee. "Do you mind if I steal it? In a land of magic and mystery we assign a label like curse, to words that can be offensive to more delicate ears, but have no power behind them."

Evie blushes, "I mean if you'd like?" The explanation was much better than Fairy Godmother's explanation that those words were crude and inappropriate.

"So, you use kapu, or forbidden, words." Nani smiles mischievously, "I imagine like shit and fuck, right?"

"Well I usually don't, but they're pretty common among the rest of us." Evie explains. "Mal uses them all the time though."

Nani shrugs, "Feel free to be yourselves completely with me. As you might've heard in the assembly these sessions are completely private and confidential. I'm not even allowed to say your name outside our sessions. It's part of the oath you take when you become a medical professional. Did you have any of those on the isle?"

Mal and Evie shake their heads in tandem.

Nani frowns as she pours the hot water into the cups. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She sighs as she walks over and places the cups on the coffee table in front of them by a sugar dispenser, bottle of honey, and a small cup of milk. "I don't think they really had much forethought when they erected that barrier, I was busy raising my sister and had no idea it was even going up until, there it was."

"Are there any villains from Hawaii on the isle?"

"I don't think so… Most of our major villains found justice by other means."

"The barrier brought people back to life." Evie blinks prettily.

"I did not know that." Nani blinks.

"Otherwise neither of us would be here." Mal shrugs.

"Huh. Well, then I'm glad. You both seem like caring, bright young girls." Nani continues without missing a beat. "But to answer your question, Hawaii isn't part of Auradon. And most of our troubles are taken care of by the Galactic Federation." She chuckles lightly at the girl's wide eyes as she takes a seat on the opposite couch, "But my sister did manage to rehabilitate one of them, and found places for six hundred or so evil experiments her uncle created before he turned his back on evil genius or mad scientist. As I said it gets weird."

"Sounds weird," Mal states bluntly.

"And kind of confusing," Evie admits.

Nani chuckles, curling her legs under her before she picks up the cup closest to her and holds it with both her hands. "Trust me it really was. On both accounts. I had to fight everyone and every system to keep Lilo with me after our parents died in a car accident. She was just such an odd iki thing that I was sure no one would understand like I could. That's actually how I got into child psychology. Well, that and Bubbles."

"I'm sorry, bubbles?" Evie blinks in confusion, "Like soap bubbles?"

"Just like, except it's the man's last name." Nani explains with a smile, "He was the social worker they called in for the difficult cases. And the one who eventually helped me keep Lilo. Though now he's just part of our Ohana."

Evie blinks, "Wait, you let a man who tried to take your sister from you become part of your family?"

"He was trying to do what was best for Lilo. At the time we didn't understand that all the problems we were having came from an intergalactic recovery team trying to take my sister's dog. Once that was cleared up, we came to an understanding."

"I don't know what half of that meant but it sounds like a mess," Evie admits.

Nani grins, "And that's important. My story sounds complicated, yes?"

Evie nods hesitantly.

"But if we take the time to break it down, if I explain the things you don't understand. If you ask me questions, we can both learn." Nani gestures between the two of them, "We can take a lolo, or crazy, situation and make sense of it."

Evie shifts as she goes to take her cup her cup of tea. "I think that's part of the problem, we usually don't know what's lolo, as you say, until people look at us strangely."

"That must make it hard for you to feel comfortable talking about anything." Nani offers sincerely.

"But here, I listen. My job is to pretty much break complicated things down and explain why the things I'm sure you both have experienced growing up in that environment aren't your fault. And to offer you counsel on how to cope with any trauma you may have experienced. How to overcome unhealthy behaviors or even triggers you might have developed growing up in such an inhospitable place."

"Triggers?" Evie frowns.

"Ah," Nani smiles kindly, "Triggers are… things that trip you up. That reminds you of past incidences where you were hurt. Whether that be mentally, physically, emotionally, or sexually. For instance, I used to get triggered by the social workers because Lilo was the only ohana I had and I couldn't bare the thought of losing her. I'd have panic attacks, random breakdowns, hell, there were even times I'd lose my temper with her and get a bit violent. Never with her, but still it was just so out of character for me, I used to scare myself. "

Evie blinks several times before her eyes drop down to the cup in her hand, "Oh." That was a lot to process from such a simple word.

"Do you ever have moments like that?" Nani gently prompts.

"Doesn't everybody?" Evie picks up her head to study her.

"Yes." Nani nods, "Everyone has moments where they don't entirely feel in control. Or they feel afraid. It can be over something as simple as suddenly remembering you forgot to study for a test right before it's getting passed out, or as deeply traumatic as reliving the loss of your 'ohana. It can come from anything. Strangely, it can also come from nothing. It's the way our bodies, our minds process the world around us."

"Huh." Evie twists the cup in her hand. Her thoughts instantly going to every time she'd unstitched something because it wasn't perfect or Carlos' need to clean every time he reacted to brutish violence. "But with your help, these things won't happen anymore."

Nani tilts her head to the side slightly as her face grows serious, "I wish it was that simple. I wish I could promise that I can fix anything." She sets her cup aside before she leans forward, her gaze steady before she smiles encouragingly, "What I can promise is that I will be your personal cheerleader while you work as much, or as little as you want on the things that bother you. That I will help guide you through your own self-discovery and growth. That I will be honest with you if I have concerns, and that I will offer you every tool I can so you can learn to deal with anything life throws at you."

"Self-discovery, I think I like the sound of that. Since we came over I'm finding things out about myself that I never would've guessed. Like, I'm more than just a pretty face. I can be just as nerdy as Carlos tends to be when I'm allowed. It's been really interesting. It makes me regret never signing up for Mad Science classes on the isle. My EQ probably would've been a lot higher."

Nani smiles widely as she listens, "That's wonderful to hear, Evie. Finding a sense of self that is separate from the expectations forced on you can be a very freeing feeling. And I am not surprised to find you're more than just a beauty." She winks, "But I'm not sure what an EQ is."

"Evil quotients." Evie supplies with a frown. "It's how Dragon Hall, our old school used to separate us. To measure our potential as Villians."

Mal snorts, "Shittily since C always scored the highest every time."

Nani tilts her head to the side, "Did they give you a test or something you had to fill out?"

"Yes, at every start and end of the year." Evie explains, "I never really put much thought into school though. Mother always told me princes wouldn't care for a princess who spent more time studying than they did their makeup, so I usually scored pretty poorly."

"I see." She nods before she stands up, "Let's see if it's anything like one of the tests I have." She walks over to a portable case and pulls out several folders before she walks back to her seat. She flips through them, pulling out sheets of paper before she passes them across the coffee table, "Did they look like any of these?"

Evie furrows her brow before she smooths her features back out. She looks down at the papers in her hands before she turns to Mal, "This one, kind of right?"

Mal takes the stapled packet of paper and glances through them before she snorts, "Almost exactly."

"Except it had some questions about revenge and plotting thrown in." Evie shrugged before she holds it out for Nani.

"Why don't you hold on to that one. When you have time, answer the questions, and the next time I see you we can see just how intelligent you are, now that you've decided to be more than just a pretty face."

Evie perks up at that. "Really?"

"I mean only if you're interested, of course." Nani smiles at her, "I think we'd make a good team, and I would love to know more about you. And of course I have my own story to finish."

"I think I'd like that." Evie smiles prettily. "Can we see you again?"

"We can set up another appointment as soon as you want." Nani nods, "I can see you as often as you like, and if you'd like to be seen together we can even make sure you get back to back appointments so we can have more time together."

"I think I'd like to come alone next time, if that's okay with you Mal." Evie bites her lip as she looks to Mal, who only nods. It was wonderful to have her leader's support. But honestly, she didn't think she could talk about the things that haunted her in front of Mal. She'd spent so much of her life acting tough and strong in front of the gang. It was going to be a hard habit to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Fam!
> 
> So what did you think about this chapter? Did we meet expectations or did we fail miserably with the setup? We hope we met the hype for those who were looking forward to these kids finally getting the help they so desperately deserve.
> 
> Moving on…
> 
> What did you think of Roy's introduction to Carlos? T really did a number on Jay and Carlos, they pretty much have a six sense when it comes to people watching them in the distance, Jay's just much taller than Carlos though, so he could actually spot Roy.
> 
> Speaking of Jay? Wasn't his third-degree over Doug about Roy just absolutely adorable? Protective Jay is super vigilant. We loved adding that to the story. And it was funny to have Carlos literally walk into the whole be wary of strangers with candy thing.
> 
> What did you guys think about Nani's intro? We thought long and hard about what Disney characters would end up being counselors, and landed on the two. After raising Lilo we felt the two would get super into child psychology.
> 
> And for those who were curious as to why Mal was in E's session, it's because E didn't want to go into her first session alone. I bring Dark or my hubby to most of my first-time meetings with my therapists, (I've had a shit-ton through the years, and it always makes me feel better to get their impressions of them since I suck at that...)
> 
> Let us know
> 
> In the comments below,
> 
> Much love and appreciation,
> 
> Twisted
> 
> With that being said, let's go back a few chapters, shall we? (Sorry, still am Derp from concussion so didn't think to add this sooner, like duh.) Dobby and Fandom you both did a great job guessing what houses they'd be sorted into and we really appreciate your participation in our weird little guessing games, you both made awesome conclusions!
> 
> So, here's where we think the characters would go;
> 
> Hufflepuff: Gil, Deez, Ben, Dizzy
> 
> Slytherin: Mal, Uma, Evie, Freddie, Cecelia
> 
> Gryffindor: Jay, Harry, Roy, Lonnie, T
> 
> Ravenclaw: Carlos, Doug, Faustina, Jane


	17. Just Desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants,
> 
> Happy Friday!
> 
> So, last update you met Nani…
> 
> Ready to meet David?
> 
> Also, I'd like to make a special shout out to Devinnicole! Thank you so much for editing for us! Your hard work makes it so much easier for us to do quick read-throughs, add details here and there, and then boom, post it. Thank you thank you thank you!
> 
> And now… Enjoy :)
> 
> But don't forget to leave us some love at the end with Twisted's review.
> 
> -Dark-

Jay can't help the quirk of his brow as he studies the brightly dressed man in front of him.

"Aloha," David greets, "Please feel comfortable to make yourself at home, whether that means taking a seat or claiming part of the wall. Personally, I prefer the floor myself."

"Okay?" Jay tilts his head before he walks in and perches on a table, putting his feet in the chair facing the counselor, "Uh, I'm Jay? I was told to give you these." He pulls the crumpled up forms from his jacket and holds them out.

David grins as he takes the papers, "That's how I keep most of my papers too." He walks away before he faces him, only to plop down on the floor cross-legged.

"In what pockets?" Jay asks with a raised brow. The guy was wearing an open button-up shirt that had flowers on it.

"Crumpled, Nani gets on my case for it all the time." He chuckles, as he looks through the papers curiously, "And sorry, my name's David, though I'm sure you know that since you showed up to the right room."

Jay shrugs, "So what do we do here?"

"Well, that depends on you brah." David grins.

"Brah?" Jay narrows his eyes.

"A male friend." He places his arms behind his back, leaning his weight on them, after setting the papers to the side.

"Huh." He wasn't sure what he thought of the odd man calling him his friend, but he did like the way the word sounded. "How does it depend on me?"

"Everyone's different. Some like to dive right into the waves. Others like to take steps. And others still prefer to just dip their toes in first. It all depends on you. What would you like to spend the next hour vibing over?"

Jay frowns as he runs the palms of his hands up and down his thighs, "Uh, can I ask a couple of questions that aren't about me?"

"Sure." David shrugs.

"Wicked." Jay nods absently before his hand covers the pocket with his letter from Deez, "So uh, do you know anything about split personalities?"

"Sure brah," David doesn't even blink, "It's a way the mind copes with trauma to help people who have survived some serious circumstances continue to be doing just that, survive. It sounds scarier than it is though. I've worked with a few who live with it." He offers, "Does that help?"

Jay shrugs, "What about facing it? Like if someone found out they had that, and then wanted to face the thing that caused it?" His hand tightens, wadding the thick fabric of his jacket around the folded page before he continues, "Would it be hard for them to walk away from that?"

Davids silent for a moment, "It can be very disorienting at first when someone finds out they ain't the only ones taking up space in their head. I've never heard of a case where there wasn't some type of break at the discovery, even people who uncover it in counseling. But in any circumstance; I would never suggest someone facing off against the thing that caused it without certain safety nets." He finally states. "As for it being hard to walk away, that's a tricky fish to be catching without a more specific net. But I know how fixated people can get who are living with that condition when it comes to wanting answers."

Great. That's what he'd been afraid of. Like, everything he'd been afraid of. Because T wasn't the kind of person to rely on anyone. Why hadn't he done more when he'd tracked him down in Shan Yu's territory? He knew something was wrong, knew T wasn't acting like himself. Letter from Deez or no, he should have done something. He shouldn't have been content to wait until T was officially one of them. Now he was stuck on this side of the barrier with no idea where T would go. His hand drops from his jacket before he braces his hands against his knees.

Except he knew. He knew exactly where T went. The moment T freed himself or Maleficent kicked him out of the dungeon, he'd gone straight for Frollo.

Because what was there to stop him? His stomach churns all over again as the very air seemed to freeze. Had someone opened a window?

"Not to interrupt your thoughts brah, but you ain't breathing."

Jay blinks before he gulps for air. Why was he feeling sick again? Why was the room spinning? His hands clamp around the edge of the table as he forces himself to take another deep breath. "Yeah, no. That- that doesn't sound good." He shakes his head as he leans forward, knowing full well he was failing at appearing normal.

"The not breathing? Or the answers?"

"Answers," Jay explains as he fights for air. Every time this happened it felt like more weight was on his chest, crushing the air out of him. Was he really that weak? Was he panicking? Was the Queen right?

David tilts his head to the side slightly, "You like waves brah?"

What a weird question. "I don't know," Jay shakes his head. He liked being at the beach. Liked swords and dagger practice with T. Liked hanging out with Deez while she just sat and stared at the waves. I liked dropping in on the book club as they worked. He always found it kind of peaceful, enjoyable, "I mean, yeah?" He looks up, trying to figure out where David was going with the question.

"Nice," David nods, "think you can focus on the memory of them on a calm day?" He suggests calmly, "The gentle push and pull of the tide. The way it laps at the shore. The crest of the waves. The sound of the water as it rushes to meet back with the ocean." He shifts as he pulls a phone out of his back pocket and fiddles with it for a moment. The gentle sound of waves breaking against the shore fills the room before he tosses the phone away to the couch neither was using.

Jay nods before he drops his head back down. The sounds were more rhythmic than the waves he was used to. He breathes, finally remembering the rhythm Queen Belle had suggested when he finds it matches up with the sounds coming from the phone.

Slow… Agonizingly slow… The weight lessens. When he can move without shaking, he slides off the table to sit on the ground. That felt safer, he was not in the mood to add falling off a table to his list of failures today. He runs his hand over his face, wiping at the cold sweat in disgust.

After several minutes David breaks the silence. "Ya know, I often find that waves calm me down when there are too many things out of my control. And the weight of my responsibilities become too overwhelming."

Jay looks up at the word weight, "Why waves?" He questions, his hand covering his pocket as if he had to protect the letter.

"Because they're like the pulse of the earth brah. It's hard not to match your breathing to such a powerful force, ya know?"

"Huh… I guess I did do that." He furrows his brow as he looks back up at David. What did he want from this? And what would David get from it? He got the feeling he couldn't trade something to make this even. But he did want the nightmares to go away, wanted the sickness to stop trying to knock him over.

"I've always found the ocean is a powerful tool for healing." David shrugs. "Ya know, most adults don't handle finding out someone has split personality as well as you're handling it."

Jay laughs harshly, "That wasn't me finding it out. That was... I'm just-" His hand tightens around the letter, "I'm trying to- I don't know. Figure it out? She asked for my help-" His voice cracks and he bites his lip before he continues, "But it's not like I can do anything to help. They're still on the isle, doing fuck only knows what."

"Oh brah, that sucks." He breathes out bluntly.

"Yeah." Jay winces as he pulls his legs up to his chest, "It does."

"But I can at least help you sort through the shit for the next time you meet with them. I don't know much about the isle, but I doubt it has much in the mental health department. And this is some heavy shit ta be carrying around with ya brah."

"On the isle, if you can't handle the weight-" He clenches his teeth and looks away. On the isle if you couldn't handle shit, someone else would gladly prove just how weak you were so they could take your place. When had he gotten so weak? He drops his chin to his chest.

"You never share that weight you're bearing there, brah?" David queries when he doesn't continue. "Some things aren't meant ta be carried by one person, in fact, I've found most things take a team."

Jay tilts his head back up, "I like being on teams."

David grins, "Well, I'd like for ya to start thinking of me as one of your coaches then. Except, instead of coming up with plays on the field, we'll come up with them for life." He offers. "How are you sleeping right now?"

"Mostly not." Jay shrugs. Coach huh? All the coaches here so far were cool. And the idea of making plays for shit like this was kind of cool. It couldn't hurt to give it a try. He's gotten answers for everything he'd asked so far. And David hadn't made him talk about feels, or even asked him to elaborate on anything. Which was what he'd been worried these meetings were going to be about.

David nods, "I've found that in most cases it's hard for people to push away heavy thoughts, especially at night. Think you might be interested in listening to waves while you try to sleep? It can help distract from the thoughts. I mean not as much as talking about it, but it's a good start."

"Yeah…" Jay nods his head as he looks up, "That made the sick go away faster, so yeah, I'll see if it works." he rubs his palms over his pants before he reaches into his inner jacket pocket and takes out his phone, "I uh, what do I look for? Carlos usually makes the thing work."

"Hey, we all have our strengths, I'm not too good with tech myself but I think I can walk you through it." David admits with a chuckle, "Do you know how to get to the store on your phone?"

Jay looks down, tapping through several screens before he holds it up, "That?"

"Yep." David nods, before he lists off several apps, "But the one I use is called relax melodies. Dumb name, I know, but so far it's the only one I've needed. And there are other sounds you can play around with if you need another layer of distraction. And kinda just fun to mess around with."

"Thanks." Jay sighs, hitting download before he sets the phone down. He curls around his knees, hugging them close to his chest. Now that it was over, all he could feel was the heat in his face, he didn't even want to look at David.

"No problem." David shrugs, "Did you know that most mammals are pack oriented?"

Jay shakes his head before he sighs, "What's a mammal?"

"Any animal that gives live birth, including us, even though most people don't want to be compared to them."

"There are worse things to be compared to."

"Well, we know that." David chuckles. "But a lot of people don't get it." He shakes his head. "So have you noticed how animals seem to keep together?"

"Don't have a lot of animals on the isle."

David frowns, "What about rats or seagulls?"

"The rats are definitely pack animals," Jay chuckles, "but so are we."

David lifts a brow, tilting his head to the side before he shrugs with a grin, "Why do you think that is?"

"The rats make a good gang because they're all about feels." Jay rolls his eyes before he sighs, "And because they care about each other and were never afraid to admit it." Something he was starting to wish he'd understood better.

David's eyes brighten with understanding as he chuckles, "Oh, the rats are people."

Jay looks up again, "They were our rival gang."

"Don't sound very rivalish to me."

"Not really, like image-wise they still were, but we were all starting to- something." He shrugs, "Like we had an understanding or something. And Harry and I kinda go way back."

"Ah," David nods his head. "Friendships do evolve in the strangest ways."

"Him." Jay sighs, "Harry. Uma's second. That's who I talked to."

"That must suck brah." David shakes his head. "That must feel like a rug being pulled out from under your feet."

"And I left him with all the problems, except I don't even know if he knows all the problems. We hadn't been able to arrange a meeting in a long time."

David tilts his head back, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling before he drops his head back to meet his gaze. "I know this might sound callous. I don't mean to anger you, but ya know your friend, the one with the split personalities, is a survivor through and through. It's like, in their condition they fight to survive, even when they don't want to. I know it must blow like a whale hole to not be there for them, but unfortunately, it sounds like it's up to your other friends to deal with that for a moment while we work on getting you some clarity on this situation. So when you do meet up with them again you can provide more assistance than just moral support."

Jay stands up, almost before he even realized he was going to. "That's- That's-"

"Not what you wanted to hear I'm sure."

"It's stupid." Jay groans as he rubs the back of his neck, "Why? Why do they have to deal with it? It's not fa-" He sighs, "It's just stupid."

"I agree." David nods, "It is stupid. Fucking stupid in fact." He agrees. "But, what else can you do about it besides be prepared?"

Jay shakes his head, "We never should have left them." His hand covers his pocket again, "She was still in our gang. And we didn't even get to tell her anything. We just left her. And left him in Maleficent's damn dungeon."

David tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling eyes narrowed in thought before his eyes are back on him. "Have you thought about writing them a letter? I mean there must be some form of communication between here and there. I'm sure something can be arranged. I could handle that for you if you're interested."

A letter? "Deez wrote letters to the king." Jay nods slowly, "But… She made deals with the goblins to get them on the barge."

"She sounds resourceful," David grins, "But then again I bet everyone who survived growing up on the isle is." He admits. "Still it sounds like correspondence is an option, and if she could make deals with goblins, I'm sure we could too. I promise I'm smarter than I look."

Jay furrows his brow as he looks down at David, "Don't you have to be to do this?"

"I'd certainly hope so. You can do some serious damage if you're not. The mind is both the most resilient and fragile thing in the human body."

"Weird." Jay shakes his head as he starts pacing.

David snorts, "It is when you think about it, isn't it? But it's also fascinating what you can accomplish when your mind is set on something."

Jay chuckles before he sombers and shakes his head, "She was always so careful when she sent shit. She knew it could be used against us if someone got ahold of it."

"So keep the letter vague. If your friends are as clever as you are, I'm sure they'll be able to read between the lines and get answers back to you. It might help both sides realize that they haven't been forgotten."

"Both sides?" Jay turns so quickly he bumps into the chair he'd had his feet on earlier.

"Well, you said you didn't get say goodbye right? This would be an excellent way to show that you still care, even if you can't physically be there to help. It would probably help assuage some of your guilt at being here as well..."

"Guilt?" Jay furrows his brow. Did he feel guilty?

"Yeah, that weight you've been feeling." David taps his palm over his chest, "That overwhelming sense of feeling less than, or weak when you're clearly not either of those things. Why you're most likely feeling like you failed the ohana you had to leave-"

"Woah," Jay holds his hands up in a time out gesture, "I'm trying very hard to listen to you- but what did that word mean?"

David beams at him, as he moves his hands to lazily brace against his knees. "Sorry, I'm fresh off the plane. Ohana means family, or friends that are so close they feel that way. Make sense? Or am I on the other side of the isle here?"

Family? He knew Deez belonged with the Sea Three because they were her family, but that didn't mean he cared about her any less, right? Or that she cared less about him. His hand rests on his pocket again. She said he was like a big brother, didn't that mean she saw him as family? He could admit she was like a little sister to him.

And T. He'd cared about T for years. Had known, and kept many of his secrets. Protected him from Mal's fanatical hunt. Was the brat family too? He felt like family. All the times they practiced, all the ribbing… The fact that he knew how to trick T into taking care of himself. That was family, right?

Harry was like a brother. An obnoxiously loud and overly extra brother, but a brother. And hadn't he already reasoned out that if things had been different, if he'd had more time, Gil would be too.

"Dude… I'm just now getting used to using the word friend openly." Jay eventually explains, his voice thick with emotion he didn't want to fully explore yet, "But nah, I don't think you're wrong."

David nods his head with a small smile, "Feel free to use Ohana instead. No one will know what you're talking about. And nice. I'd hate to start sucking at this now." He chuckles light-heartedly.

Jay slowly nods, "The weight is guilt? That's what's making me feel sick?"

"Yeah. It's a shit feeling."

"But it's not because I'm panicking?"

"More like you feel guilty for being pulled out of a shitty situation and leaving your ohana behind. It happens to a lot of soldiers who lose their brothers during war. Especially, having something like this happening right after finding out your friends were in such a confusing place. It just sucks dude."

"I never thought about it." Jay rolls his shoulders forward as he crosses his arms over his chest, "But I guess so. I hate thinking about them being there, without me." He takes a deep breath.

"Do you think they hate the fact that you're here?"

"Not Deez, at least I hope not. She's probably happy, probably a little smug her letters actually made it. It's what she's always wanted, it's why she wrote about everyone she thought deserved a chance to be free of that bull shit." He groans, "Except she apparently never wrote about her fucking self."

For the first time in their conversation, David grimaces slightly. "Yeah, but the Prince knows about her now right?"

"Yes, but it wasn't enough to get her here with us." Jay shakes his head before he walks over to the table and starts lightly tapping his knuckles against the surface, "She wrote that she sent a letter about herself, but he still hasn't gotten it."

"Imma say it again brah, that sucks." His eyes narrow before he languidly gets to his feet.

Jay takes a deep breath as he watches David move around for the first time since their conversation began. There was something about his unhurried, careful movement, the way he was making sure to maneuver in his line of sight.

Jay raps his knuckles harder against the table, "I'm Mal's second. I'm not supposed to be weak. I'm supposed to protect them." He slams his fist down, "I worked so hard." Slam. "Everyone trusted me. Deez finally asked for help." Both fists. "And I suck at feels." He picks his fists up, but before he could slam his knuckles into the table again, David grabs them.

"Brah." David turns him away from the table, forcing him to face him though he doesn't relinquish his hold, "You're not weak. In fact, from what I've been able to discern you're anything but. What I can't believe, for a single moment, is that you're new to feels. What you're feeling right now? It just shows how much you care. You're human and just now realizing it. You're acknowledging your feelings because with this situation you can't just push them down or away again. You're frustrated you can't just numb out again. But I'm positive from the little I know about you, and have learned about the isle, that you did more to protect your friends than anyone else was willing to do. That you had the strength to defy the social standard. The strength to keep coming back when others might run. I have no doubt you busted your ass ta make sure it stayed like that while it was in your control." He takes a deep breath and exhales, before he steps up closer, releasing his hands only to hug him.

Jay had been so consumed with listening, so wholly focused on trying to hear what David was saying over the rush of his own pulse that the hug startled him. He tenses as something in his chest tightens. "I-" He chokes as a lump forms in his throat.

"Brah, chill." David hugs him tighter. "You didn't do anything wrong, but- and this is a big but, even if you did. That's okay. No one's perfect and you're barely sixteen. Take a deep breath. Ya seriously gotta chill brah. You're so hard on yourself. This isn't your fault, no matter how much it might feel that way. Trust me. I've been doing this for a while, I know these things." He rubs his back in reassurance.

Jay grips David, holding onto the man as if his life depended on it. He refused to be noisy, but he couldn't stop the tears. Couldn't stop the silent sobs that shook his body. He ducks his head, desperately hiding his face against the taller man's shoulder. But David just squeezes him tighter. He'd never been hugged like this before, by `any adult. Not even his own dad. A soul-deep sob of utter hurt finally breaks his silence at the realization.

"I know it sucks brah," David sighs as he cups the back of Jay's head, "Just let it out, you deserve to let this out. You're going to end up really hurting yourself if you don't."

Jay isn't sure how long he stands there in this virtual stranger's hug, he just knows he doesn't let go until well after he finishes crying. Can't release his hold until the bright fabric under his face isn't soaked through with tears.

His head hurt. His throat hurt. His eyes were puffy. But somehow, he also felt better. It was still humiliating, the fact that he'd just held onto another man and cried.

He draws in a ragged breath. He felt like a mess. He'd never cried so hard. It had been a long time since he'd seen anyone cry that hard.

He freezes as he recalls T explaining his awe for the girls, how he didn't know how they did it. How he cried once and it was the worst thing he'd ever done. He chuckles. T must have cried like this too. He's not sure why, but it filled him with some relief. It had been nice to not be judged by David, to just feel the man shield him, even though there wasn't anyone else in the room.

When he drops his arms, David let's go as well.

"See not that bad right? And no one died." David ruffles his hair before stepping back to grab a box off the table to hand to him.

Jay takes the box and quickly pulls out several tissues to hide his face behind, "Sorry." He looks away as his cheeks redden.

"Nothing to be sorry for." David assures him as he turns, picking up a bag before he resumes his seat on the floor, "You're welcomed to join me when you're ready." He offers as he starts pulling out folders with papers, packets, and pamphlets spilling out of them. "This is going to take me a minute…" He sighs, "Clearly."

Jay chuckles at the pile of crumpled papers around David. Apparently the guy wasn't lying earlier.

He takes a deep breath before he tosses the tissues into the trash and walks over to join David, "Need help?"

"Wouldn't hurt." David chuckles. "I know I have a packet about Dissociative Disorders around here somewhere."

Jay plops down across the pile and starts helping him search, "Be careful when you talk to Carlos. If he sees this mess you'll suddenly be more organized than you've ever been in your life."

"Nani would be so happy." David grins. "She hates how I file things."

Jay smiles before his eyes catch the red on his bandaged hand. His eyes widen before he hides it behind his back, suddenly reminding himself of Deez hiding her hands, and T hiding his injuries in general. The thoughts made his chest tighten, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. "Thank you." He mumbles, suddenly aware of how grateful he was to not feel so wounded.

"You needed it, brah." David shrugs. "And it's not shameful to cry. It's a healthy way to release tension before you start going around punching trees or something worse like concrete."

Jay flinches as he jerks his other hand back behind his back. Was this guy a mind reader? He'd been punching both of those things recently.

"Humans are pack animals remember? We need to utilize each other or we collapse under the weight of the pressure. You've been under a lot of pressure and stress for a while now. I'm genuinely surprised you're wrists aren't broken."

"Dude, are you a mind reader?" Jay flinches again.

David's head tilts back with the force of his laugh. "Do you know how much easier that would make this job, brah?" He shakes his head. "No. Unfortunately I'm not a mind reader. I've just been doing this a while and had an amazingly scary mentor."

Jay narrows his eyes, watching David suspiciously before he scoots closer and starts looking through the papers again, no longer trying to hide his hands, "How is someone amazingly scary?"

David grinned, "Well first, he was well-organized, so that was where the problems really started. Then add in how strict and serious he is and I bet you can imagine how poorly that meshed with me when we first met. And I'm certainly not one to die on any hills, but I wasn't sure who was more fearsomely stubborn in a fight. Him or Nani."

"Huh." Jay shakes his head before he holds up a packet of papers held together by paper clips, "Dissociative..."

David glances up, "Nice." He chuckles as he swipes a few colorful pamphlets. "Keep that, and here," He holds them out. "When you get a chance if you could look through these and let me know what you think."

Jay takes the pamphlets, adding them to the top of the packet, "So, I can come back?"

"If you want to. I meant it when I said you can think about me as your coach," David nods in approval before he stares down at the papers with a frown and shrugs. "You know what, I can just organize these later…" He mumbles as he starts shoving the papers back into folders.

"I'd like that." Jay sighs, "Everything's been so-" He trails off as he drops his eyes to his hands, "But, as much as I hated it, I kinda feel better. And you make things make sense. And you don't ask a lot of questions."

David looks up from where he was throwing one of the folders in his bag, his face nearly splitting with his smile. "That's exactly why I love this job. For shit like this. I'm glad I could help you sort at least a little bit of what's bothering you. That's the whole point of this."

"So I can talk to you about anything?" Jay asks. It felt weird, but it was hard to not trust him. No one, no single adult ever made him feel like he mattered. So if he was supposed to talk to someone, he'd rather it be this guy.

"That's the hope." He pulls his bag to his lap and starts checking the pockets before he pulls out a small blue rectangle. "Here," He hands it over to him. "In case you need to speak sooner."

"Sooner?" Jay asks as he looks down at the small card with writing on it.

"Usually we do appointments once a week. But texting has made things a lot simpler."

"I can text you?" Jay tilts his head to the side.

"I mean only if you want to," David shrugs, "It's not mandatory or anything."

"But why?" Jay furrows his brow, "Like when would that be okay? Aren't you busy? Like I know this is your job, but don't you have, like, a life and shit?"

"Because you're a priority to me. Feel free to text me whenever you feel the need to get a different perspective or just need to get something off your chest. And yes and no, but I can make time if you need me. I mean it's not like my phone isn't always in my pocket, and besides my wife understands the importance of our jobs. And since Nani is pretty much my life outside of work, I think we're solid brah."

Jay takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Priority. He was a priority. To an adult.

It was a weird feeling.

The doctors. Some of the men who escorted them over. The teachers, except the coaches and Fairy Godmother. Those were people he understood. The ones that treated him like a savage. Like they expected him, all of them, to howl at any second and runoff. To bite or do something nasty. They treated them with suspicion, or with disinterest. Those were attitudes he understood.

But the Queen? And now David. He wasn't used to people taking an interest in him. In them. Interest was usually a bad thing. Like Senior. It was a bad thing to be on that god's radar.

So he wasn't sure how to feel about this. How to feel about David caring enough to let him cry, and explain over and over why he needed to do that. Without losing his patience. He still felt guilty, and even though he told him not to be, he was still ashamed.

But he wasn't drowning. There wasn't a bench press weight on his chest. He could think around the feels.

"I uh-" He holds the card up and pats his jacket before his brow furrows and he looks around, "Right." He kicks to stand up before retrieving his phone. He puts the card over his phone screen before he shoved them in his pocket. "I'm not…" He sighs as he looks back down at his hands, "I, I think I'm going to go back to the Baymax thing."

David grins, "Great idea."

Jay ducks his head, "But the last time I went to it, it um. It gave me a list. And I, don't understand most of it. I let it give me the shot, but I didn't want it to do anything else." He looks up, suddenly concerned, But I'd rather talk to it than the doctors."

"Fair enough." David chuckles, "And I can't blame you. I know I kinda hate going to them."

"Oh good, not just a vk thing then."

"Nope." David shakes his head, "That dislike is pretty solid across the board."

"Can I give you the list then?" He looks down at his feet, "So I can talk about it next time?"

"Yeah, of course, brah." David holds out his hand.

Jay reaches into another zipped pocket and pulls out the long length of paper the Baymax had given him, though now it was another crumpled mess. He holds it out before hesitantly pulling back. "You ain't gonna lose it?" He teases, unable to curb a wicked smile.

David chuckles, "Imma lot better with other people's property than my own."

"Cool." He hands it over.

"So same day and time next week then?"

"Sounds good." Jay nods before he looks up, "Thanks." He quickly backs up for the door.

"Anytime Jay, it's what I'm here for."

Jay practically runs once he reaches the door. Life was different inside that room. The rules were different, and he wasn't sure he understood them yet. But he felt better, and he'd managed to get all kinds of information about T. And the thought of writing a vague letter helped immensely.

He smiles, feeling hopeful again for the first time in what felt like ages. He pulls out his phone, knowing that if Carlos was playing video games, he was going to need a heads up before his appointment.

He stops mid-step as he notices the clock for the first time. It was almost nine.

Nine.

His appointment had been at five.

He runs a hand down his face. He'd been in that room, with a stranger, for four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. We just wrote Jay's whole first session. Was it as intense to read as it was to write?
> 
> We know we made David hella casual, but we thought he'd be an unorthodox therapist because we figured this type of approach would get children to open up quicker. It's very disarming when you're expecting something more intimidating than a laid back surfer dude. Plus it just seemed so David, we couldn't picture him being your standard counselor, not that there's anything wrong with them. Nani is definitely more proper in her sessions. But again we decided to focus mainly on Jay for this book, so we hope you enjoyed this session because there's more to come. That being said, what did you think about David's introduction to the story?
> 
> What did you guys think? Was it enough of a fluff moment where we finally gave Jay a 'blanket and hot chocolate' as the Tumblr goes? Or was it too much too fast? We just figured Jay needed to get that shit off his chest with a professional.
> 
> So, what did you guys think? Did Jay get his Just Desserts or did we fall short in demonstrating that he's the protector who deserves a hug? As we discussed before Jay's language of love is definitely touch.
> 
> Let us know
> 
> In the comments below
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	18. Not All Changes Are Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants,
> 
> We're back for another week of updates, so happy Monday.
> 
> -Dark-

**Back in the boys' room...**

Where the fuck was he? And why wasn't he answering any of his damn texts? It had been four hours. Carlos' session had been moved to tomorrow and she'd moved him into her room for the night. She'd already cast a sound-proofing spell. She was ready for whatever Jay came through the door with.

She frowns as the tip of her pencil breaks for the seventh time. She growls as she throws it down on the sketch of Deez reading over one of her tablets.

Damn it. She groans as she lets her back hit Jay's mattress. Seriously, where the fuck was he?

Had he hauled off and punched David?

He had been pretty on edge lately. They both had. She rolls her bottom lip between her teeth. Jay had been so volatile lately. She holds a hand over her eyes. He hadn't gotten himself sent back to the isle, had he? She grabs a pillow and holds it to her face, muffling her screams at the mere thought. She curls around the pillow as her screams morph into wails.

She couldn't lose someone else.

She couldn't lose Jay.

"Mal?"

"Jay!" Mal sits up in relief as she drops the pillow. She rolls off the bed, her feet already running as she launches herself at him before she can think to stop. Her arms wrap around him, hugging him to her.

Jay sighs deeply before he wraps his arms around her in return, hugging her tightly, "Sorry." He whispers thickly.

Mal hugs him tighter. "Good." She ducks her head into his shoulder when the wall begins to blur. "We were all worried about you, asshole." She reprimands.

"I didn't know those could be more than an hour." Jay cups the back of her head as he rests his chin on her head, "And I had to go see the Baymax again."

Oh no! He hadn't actually done something that stupid, right? He wouldn't lose his shit enough to hurt a hero. Right? She blinks away her tears; she tilts her head up to study him, not acknowledging the fact she was still hadn't released him. "You didn't punch him, did you?"

Jay's lips twitch into a small smile, "No, I didn't punch him." He, seemingly absent-mindedly, rubs her back, "It was an-" He takes a deep breath as he tilts his head to the side, "interesting meeting."

Her shoulders drop as her muscles finally relax and she lets out a deep exhale. "Thank you." She squeezes him, "It must've been." He was with his counselor for four hours? Seriously? The whole time? Evie's session had lasted just over an hour, and then her session had run over an hour and a half. At the time she thought they'd taken up to much extra time, but a four-hour session?

She frowns as she looks for the bags under his eyes she knew had to be there. She couldn't imagine how exhausted he must be. She'd wanted to collapse after walking out of Nani's room.

"I-" Jay furrows his brow before he guides his hands to her shoulders, "We're doing things differently here," He says, and it would have sounded like a statement until he followed it with, "right?"

"That was Deez's dream wasn't it?" Mal admits with a shrug, "For us to be able to be ourselves?"

"But do we want this?" Jay questions without being able to make eye contact, "Because I-" He moves his hand, as if to rub the back of his neck, but pauses mid-action, "I think I do. But if we're going to change our minds, I need to know before I- I mean I don't know if I can take David's help and then go back to the way I was before."

Mal reluctantly drops her arms as she steps back, but not before she grabs his wrist to keep the contact. "To be away from our parents and our toxic relationships with them? Fuck yes, I want to that. I really hope we all do." She sighs, "So I mean, I have no interest in going back when I've already committed to so much here. I know neither of us wants to hear it, and it's fucking stupid to think… But, like, big picture we could do so much more for the rest of them here than we could on the isle. We just need to figure out how best to help."

Jay nods before he twists his arm to take possession of her hand and tugs her towards the bed, "I need to sit, maybe lay down." He puts his free hand to his forehead, rubbing just above his slightly puffy eyes, "I want to talk about this, but I've also had a day."

"As long as you don't kick me out I don't care…" Mal admits. Or shut her out. Whatever it was that had happened to him, at least he wasn't punching walls or running for the closest tree.

"I want you to stay." Jay quickly assures her, "I wouldn't mind us all being together, but honestly I was going to ask if you," he sits on the edge of his bed and pulls her with him, "Do you mind staying with me?"

"Sorry," She frowns as she looks up at him, "I wasn't sure what was happening and I didn't want to worry-" Her eyes widen as she scrambles to pull out her phone.

Jay puts his hand over hers, "I'm also okay with not worrying them right now. Go ahead and let them know I'm fine, but they don't have to be here," he explains before he moves his hand away.

"Got it," Mal nods her head before she sends them both a text, summarizing what happened and promising to see them both at breakfast. She drops her phone to the side after telling them to go to sleep, "You were going to have a hard time kicking me out anyways." She adds with a small smirk as she turns to look at him, "I-" She sighs. She hadn't realized until mid-way through her session how much she'd taken Jay for granted. Had accidentally put on him. How much she expected out of him because he'd yet to fail her. She'd just always relied on him. Like a foundation. "I- I appreciate you." She gets out, as she looks down at the comforter and starts picking at a stray thread. "And I'm- I'm sorry I've never said that."

"Thanks, M." Jay smiles before he pulls her into another hug, easily tucking her against his side, "But, I always knew that. Why do you think I worked so hard for you?"

"Because I'm scary and told you to." She leans against him, arms around his waist as she hugs him back.

"I can be just as scary and you know it." Jay sighs before he tips them back to lay against the pillows, "But seriously, I've always believed in you. And we shared a cause. We're a team." He chuckles before he turns his head towards her, "Did you know humans are pack animals?"

Mal tilts her head to the side, her mouth opening to argue that she didn't need anybody before she shuts it. She did need people, didn't she? They all did. She wouldn't have been able to accomplish anything on the isle if it wasn't for the other people she chose kept by her side. Her cheeks heat up as she looks away. "Not till you just said it."

"I didn't think about it either until David pointed it out. But we are. We like, lean on each other when we need to, and make each other stronger." Jay pulled her closer until the sides of their heads gently bump.

"That's true." Mal frowns, her heart constricts at the thought of how terribly lonely she'd have been without her friends with her on the isle. Her thoughts drift to something that had bothered her since she'd heard it. "I don't know how T survived being locked in a room for so long by himself…"

"He wasn't alone." Jay shrugs and shifts to pull out a slightly crumpled stack of papers, "I haven't gotten to read much of it yet, but at least it talks more about what split a personality is, not just what causes it."

So what? The kid just talked to himself then? Is that what Jay was referring to? Mal drops her arm as she turns towards him curiously, "I didn't get that far in my session before," She lets out a heavy sigh, "Before it devolved into personal bull shit." She admits, holding out her hand. "Can I see?"

Jay passes it to her, "I uh, I went into it not wanting to talk about anything else." He sighs, "He answered all my questions, but apparently I started having a fucking panic attack." He holds up the neon yellow pamphlet.

"You don't panic-" She pulls herself away from the packet, "Do you?" She asks, her brows furrowed as she studies his expression. She reaches for the colored paper. "I mean, anger attacks, sure. But I've never seen you panic like C, unless that was something you only did with…" She was hesitant to bring it up right now but, "Ya know, Harry…" She wouldn't blame him if he did. It might sting a little, but it made sense. She wouldn't come to herself in that state.

"No, it's not like C's." Jay clears his throat, "And no," He furrows his brow, "Actually, maybe. Once. When he and I were putting together some things about T. I think it happened then, but not as bad maybe?" He sighs, "But it's happened a couple of times since we left, and I've been getting angry after it happens."

She purses her lips, "Angry and sick sums up about all the emotions I've stumbled into over it too." That wasn't true, "And… Maybe some fear- But not for me." She slowly shakes her head and lightly sniffs, "Just, ya know, for him. His safety." Her eyes narrow as she lets out a huff, "I mean, what he was fucking thinking. Fuck- If he was even thinking. I don't think I've ever felt that way over anyone but T…" She sighs, "Something to do with control or some shit." She rolls her eyes, mostly at herself, "Because he's too fucking stupid to listen to reason."

Jay frowns, "He's not though. Using reason against him is how I get him to listen to me." He huffs, "But he does love pushing your buttons-" He rolls his eyes, "It's a conversation we've had several times."

"Pain should be enough reason to stop doing something stupid." She purses her lips. "It just took me too long to figure out what type of pain he responded to." She rolls over and rests her head against his shoulder, "If I'd known then, what I know now, I would've told Uma."

"You want to know how I get through to T?" Jay offers suddenly as he turns to watch her.

"Years of training?" Mal lifts her brow.

Jay chuckles, "Maybe." He shakes his head, "But seriously… I learned that sometimes you just have to wait him out."

"Wait him out?" Mal frowns.

"Yeah." Jay bites his bottom lip as he settles more into the bed, "Like, when I could tell he wasn't sleeping. I'd just hang out, talk, ask about what he was doing. Ask if he wanted to train." He shrugs, "Eventually he always fell asleep. And I just stayed with him. Protected him until he woke up."

Mal takes a deep breath before she lets it out. "So pretty much you'd wear him out. Like C has to do with Dude?"

"Thanks for that mental image," Jay snorts, "But yeah."

"I always knew it would involve years of training." She rolls her eyes. But who the fuck had the time or patience for that? That kid was like a wind storm. She frowns.

Jay apparently. He'd gone above and beyond again to see to the needs of their gang. Her lips twitched into a small smile. "I'm drawing T as a dog now, I can't unsee it."

"I didn't do it." Jay holds his hands up as a smile claims his lips, "That's all you."

"Didn't hear you arguing with me over it." She grins.

Jay smiles before he pulls her into another hug, "I've learned how to pick my battles with you."

"I step down when you make a good point." Mal wraps an arm around his stomach and squeezes. "I can't help that they're rare." She teases.

"I'll remember that," Jay smirks.

"You should." Her smile uncharacteristically soft, "You've always seen and heard so much, shouldered so much, for us, for _me_." She drops her eyes to study their shoes as Jay rubs her shoulder.

"I mean it. I know I can get pretty stuck sometimes- But you're always the one pulling me out. Pulling us out. Of our thoughts. Of our parents' fucked up shit. Out of our hell. I don't even think I'd have a gang if it weren't for you always smoothing shit out with C and E. And the shit you did when it came to Deez. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be friends with her. Especially after the well." She closes her eyes as she lets out a sigh before slowly relaxing into his shoulder.

"Like it was your job to fix my mistakes, to apologize for my temper or something. Like it was your job to smooth shit out when I was the one who pushed them too far. Went off on them too hard." She curls into his side as she hugged him tighter. "And you've been like that since we first started chillin'. And never complained. Not once. Not enough for me to remember anyway. And I'm sorry it's something I'm just realizing." She frowns, "So I just- just want you to know I value your opinion."

Jay smiles, and though he covered his face in the crook of his elbow, she didn't miss the tear that ran down his temple, "That means a lot M. A lot." He pulled her closer with one arm while he wipes his face with his free hand, "And it's nice to hear you say it." He adds before he slips his phone from his pocket and starts fiddling with the screen, "I've always known it though. You're the kind of person that says more with your actions than words. But still," He tosses his phone on his nightstand as the sound of lightly crashing waves fill the room, "I'm glad you told me too. Being uncomfortable, and trying new ways to do things is totally worth it if we can have moments like this, where we can just," He shrugs and slings the arm not under her over his head, "Chill. Talk and chill."

Mal feels her cheeks heat up as she turns and hides her face against him but doesn't argue. "It is pretty wicked to just be chill and not worry about who's listening isn't it?"

"It's going to take some getting used to," Jay chuckles lightly, "But I desperately need this."

"I think we all do…" Mal sighed as her eyes dart to the other bed. "Think it would be weird if we all just started sleeping in here?"

"Pack animals." Jay shrugs as he lightly rubbed his thumb along her arm, "Not weird."

What was left of her tension drains as she lets out a sigh, surprisingly at ease for having just bared so much to someone.

Her eyes grow heavy with the comfortable silence between them as the waves in the background soothe what was left of her unease.

* * *

Evie groans as she turns over in her sleep. She didn't remember leaving a glass of water on her bedside table, but her sleep-addled mind couldn't conceive of another reason her hand would feel cold and wet.

Her brow furrows as something tugs against her blanket before a sharp whine has her sitting up in concern.

Dude was trying to wake her up. She grimaces as she wipes her hand on the blanket. Dog slobber. She takes a deep breath before she looks at the ground beside her bed, "Yes?" She blinks prettily at the dog sitting in the glow from the nightlight.

When he turns on the spot before running off she frowns. Had he woken her up to show her a new trick? She hesitantly slides out of her bed. Something told her he wasn't that attention crazed.

"What's up, Dude?" She calls out softly, only to hear a whimper in response. She looks around in concern before sudden movement by the bed draws her eyes, even in the soft darkness.

Her breath leaves her in a whoosh as she walks over to the bed Carlos was sleeping in only to find him struggling against the blankets, trying to free himself of some unknown assailant.

"Carlos!" Evie chokes before she slides into the bed next to him, easily turning him in her arms until his head was resting on her chest. She slides her arm under him as she rubs her hands up and down his arms. "Carlos! C, come on, wake up honey," she sternly coaxes him before the whimpers can turn into full-blown screams.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe. You're with me." She begins to repeat calmly, continuing for several moments before Carlos begins to squirm and fight against her harder.

"Letmego! Letmego! Letmego!" Carlos struggles against her, her eyes catching the reflection of light off his cheeks from the tear tracks. But she just hugged him tighter even though she knew that they were both going to be bruised from this in the morning.

"Carlos, baby, it's Evie." She hugs him tightly to her chest keeping him taught. "I've got you. You're safe. You're safe. You're safe." She nuzzles her face into his hair. "Nothing's going to hurt you now. I won't let it."

Carlos struggles falter as the gentle, caring notes of her soft tone finally begin to penetrate his sleep.

"That's right baby, I've got you, you're safe." She continues, as her hands begin to slide up and down his arms slowly. "It's Evie. I won't let anything get you."

When he stills in her arms, her coaxing trails off. "C?" She finally asked, wondering if he'd fallen back into a restful sleep.

Carlos twists in her arms, curling around her as his grip tightened to near bruising. "Evie!" He breathes out shakily. "Evie, they were going to take them!" He sniffs. "Jay and Mal." He hides into her further. "They were trying to take them back." His fingers twist into her shirt. "They were trying to take them back, and wouldn't let us go with them." He shakes in her arms.

Evie's heart skips a beat before she shakes her head, "That won't ever happen C." She carefully slides back to the edge of the bed, cooing softly as she takes him with her, "But I bet you'd feel better if we went to see them, right?"

"Can we?" He asks hopefully. "Mal won't be mad?"

"Of course not." Evie smiles before she presses her lips to his forehead, "Come on, let me grab clothes for me and Mal, you grab your little night guard," She smiles as Dude jumps up on the bed and shoves his head under Carlos' hand, "then we'll head out." She pecks his forehead again before she hugs him close.

Carlos agrees with a shaky nod. "O-Okay." One arm wrapping around Dude before he scoots him closer.

Evie puts a gentle hand in his soft curls to lightly massage his scalp, "We're okay C, we're not going to get separated again. If one of us goes back, we all go back. No one is leaving anyone."

Carlos whimpers as he leans against her, "I can't E." He shakes his head, "I can't take it happening again." He pulls Dude to him before he rolls fully against her, shaking and clinging to her tightly.

"I can't either." She assures him. "Even our fearless leaders can't." She tenderly kisses the top of his head. "Never again."

* * *

Jay cracks one eye open, half alert when he hears the door squeak as it's closed. He was a little surprised he'd been able to hear it over the beach sounds still playing on his phone. Maybe he wasn't as relaxed as he thought.

No need to get so chill things start successfully sneaking up on him though.

"Wha-" He could hear the disbelief in the pup's tone. "No fair." Then the pout. "Jay never lets me share the bed."

Jay smiles before he lifts the arm above his head and pats the space next to him, "Things change pup." He whispers, careful to turn his head away from Mal's ear.

"Really?" Carlos asks as if it were a trap.

"Are you sure?" Evie asks hesitantly.

Jay pats the bed again, smiling when he hears their hurried steps before the bed sinks on either side.

"Counselling, am I right?" Jays chuckles as he rests his hand on Carlos' back once the pup and his pup settle in a comfortable position.

"Right." Carlos shifts to look up at him with a wide smile.

"He didn't get a chance to go today," Evie explains at the same time.

"Right," Jay sighs and nods, "sorry about that C."

"Why? I'm not. We've never done this before. I'm not complaining."

"We're a pack, why not sleep like one every once in a while." He chuckles sleepily as he rubs Carlos' back, absently switching between pats and scratches as if he were petting Dude.

"A pack?" Evie whispers doing her best to keep from waking Mal up.

"Yeah, didn't you know humans are pack creatures?" Jay grins as he lets the waves lull him.

"I do hate being alone." Evie breathes out.

"I like that." Carlos grins as he snuggles further into him and the blankets.

"Good. I'm glad." Jay sighs contentedly, "Because we all need each other. And we'll figure the rest out later."

"Sounds perfect." Evie sighs and the bed shifts slightly as she makes herself comfortable.

Jay carefully stretches the arm under Mal out until he can find Evie's hand. He doesn't say anything as he takes it, just runs his thumb along the back of her fingers.

"Thank you, we really needed this." She breathes out as she squeezes his hand in return.

"I guess not all changes are bad," Carlos whispers.

"Remember that tomorrow when you're talking to David and you'll be good." Jay chuckles before he pulls Carlos closer.

All three of them pause when Mal stirs, letting out a rush of relieved sighs when she just turns and scoots closer to Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Peeps!
> 
> So what did you think of this chapter? Fluffy AF right?
> 
> What did you guys think about the interaction between Mal and Jay? Did it make you squee a little bit? Mal was completely terrified that Jay had gone off and popped David in the face, and after her conversation with Nani she realized how much she needed him.
> 
> We know, we know. We suck for not writing the scene between Nani and Mal, but after writing the scene between Jay and David we agreed to focus on David's sessions.
> 
> That leaves us more scenes for Mal and Ben, which is the relationship we're focusing on.
> 
> Don't worry, everyone else is still going to be there, and relationships are still forming, they're just moving a little slower.
> 
> What about the scene between E and C? Did it give you the feels? Or did it fall flat? It's kind of difficult writing characters suffering from night terrors, or in this case nightmares. What did you guys think? Yay or nay?
> 
> Pack. Jay got really stuck on that but wasn't it adorbz?
> 
> We loved the four of them coming together like a real family unit to support each other. We really hope you guys did too.
> 
> Let us know
> 
> in the comments below
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted-


	19. Letter to the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants,
> 
> We hope December is treating you all well.
> 
> Remember way back in book one when Deez decided she was going to write a letter to the king about herself?
> 
> ...
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> -Dark-

**The next day...**

He knew he took most of the gifts in his life for granted. Being a prince, especially the prince of the United Kingdoms of Auradon didn't leave him wanting for much.

That concept had never been clearer than it was now with Mal and her friends.

But receiving these letters always made him feel like he was a six-year-old on Christmas morning.

He knew most people wouldn't understand, but he'd always had such a hard time with the politics of his life. He had to question everyone's motives, their integrity.

It was exhausting.

So when he'd first found the letters, it had been like a godsend.

As far as he was concerned, he was already friends with everyone Deez had written about, they just weren't aware of it yet.

Sometimes it felt like cheating. Deez had taken all the guesswork out of who was worthy of trust, and who needed a push in the right direction. But he knew what each kid was made of, knew their motivations, their wants.

He was never sure how much information Deez hoped her reader would glean from her carefully selected words. But he was pretty sure that he understood a majority of these kids better than they knew themselves.

Except it had been months since he'd gotten a letter. Before he'd talked to Mal and the others, he'd been worried that something had happened.

But this morning he'd gotten a text from one of the barge workers, saying they had a letter addressed to the king, except it wasn't written in stone. He unlocks the door to his library and races for the desk. There it was. In a small crate.

He grins as he looks over the carefully printed name. Yep. It was definitely Deez's handwriting.

He slips around his desk and falls into his chair as he breaks a multi-colored glob of wax with a single small fingerprint pressed into it.

_To His Royal Majesty,_

_You don't know who I am, though that is no one's fault but my own. I've been attempting to show the Isle of the Lost through my eyes for the last several years. If you've been getting my letters. I mean, I saw your second chances announcement on the fireside chat a few days ago, so I'm really hoping you have._

_In those letters, I've tried so hard to show the little ways goodness runs through many villain kids here on the isle. I tried to give you their names and who I saw them capable of becoming by explaining their actions and the connections I saw. They deserve to be seen as people after all._

_Today though, painful and scary as this is for me, I'd like to introduce myself. Because I've realized, with a lot of help from my friends, family, and my mentor, that I'm not just an outsider hoping to get better lives for people I care about. I want to be able to stay with them through the changes. I want to be part of their lives. No longer just an observer. Which I guess means it's time I turn my writing skills on myself._

_Looking back over what I've written about in the past, I realize that I've left out a huge part of what makes isle life so hard. I thought it was because I was respecting their privacy. But now I think it's because I was afraid that if I dove in and talked about everything, you might not want to read more. That it might be easier to ignore the problems if I were to make them seem overwhelming._

_And that was my mistake. I believe you're a good person, and more importantly a just King. I hope this information will be carefully considered because any of us would be mortified to find out someone else knows about our pasts and home life. And it's dangerous to put most of this information in writing because it could so easily be used against us._

_That's why I have to start this with myself. I can't do this to them if I can't do it to myself._

Ben's lips twitch into a small smile. This was unexpected. In all the years he'd been reading these letters he'd never received one that started this way. It showed the trust that Deez had in the recipient. In him. Finally, some perspective from Deez about herself. He'd been waiting years for this moment. It didn't matter, although he appreciated the details, that the others had already shared so much about her, he could already tell this was going to be different.

And he wasn't just talking about the fact that this letter was on paper.

It felt odd. More real. And promised something more intimate than he'd been privy too before.

Made him feel more responsible for keeping her secrets. Keeping her confidence now that Mal and her gang had joined him.

He couldn't describe the happiness he felt while he read over the line about the fire-side chat again. She'd known it was because of her, that so much of this was because of the work she'd put into giving the king- or rather prince, his own personal library about the kids no one wanted to know, let alone think about.

_So, here it goes._

_My name is Hyades. It's pronounced the same way as my father's name. I added the Y when Pain and Panic were teaching me the alphabet and how to write my name. They never corrected me though, I think they thought it was cute._

_But I mostly go by Deez, or D in some circles._

_I'm a bit of an oddity on the isle. Mostly because I was born with fire. And strength. And speed. And the fact that nothing can hurt me. Well, almost nothing, but I'll get to that later. My fire though. That was the isle's biggest concern._

_For the longest time, I had no control over my fire at all. It's the reason I used stone to write to you. Once I got a handle on how my fire worked, I continued to write in stone because I was afraid any change would be seen as suspicious._

_Master Yensid thinks I'm overly paranoid, but I think that's just what happens when you inescapably live with bad people. Not that everyone here is evil. I really hope I've demonstrated that. But a majority here either are evil at their core, or have accepted this way of life and embrace doing bad things._

_I don't. Again though, I've always been an oddity. I've found many others that also don't want to embrace evil, or wouldn't if given the option. Which is something they don't get here. Options._

His smile widens. So far this was turning into a confirmation of what Mal and the others had already told him. Though it was nice to hear it in her words. He chuckles at the realization of how much stock he'd put in her words.

Not that he didn't trust the others. But reading her words was like hearing from an old friend, and hearing her thoughts on herself- He just knew this letter was going to be fascinating.

At the words 'overly paranoid' he can't help but chuckle. That seemed to be a shared VK trait. Especially when, as to date, he'd just found them shrewd. Leave it to these other kids to look down on something most of Auradon desperately needed.

She was wrong, however. It wasn't suspicious that she changed mediums, just frustrating that it took him so long to figure it out.

His lips twist into a bitter-sweet smile when he gets near the end. The thought of his would-be friends stuck with such heinous people bothered him to his core, even if he knew they could persevere through it.

_My father might not need an introduction over there, but I'm going to anyway. He is the ruler of the underworld, a God. I've gone through my life wanting his love and wanting him to notice me, be proud of me. It's something all of us villain kids crave. Deep down where we don't want anyone else to see. It's also something we never get. Not without strings attached._

_But the other day, as strange as it was, my dad noticed me suffering. For once. And actually gave me some real great introspection on what has been bothering me. It wasn't the first time he's boldly explained something he found obvious, but probably the first time I found it useful. You're the first person I've told. That's probably weird, but it really strikes me as important._

_I don't know why it's so hard to talk to others, but it is. It's always been easier for me to write than talk._

His heart aches at the thought of wanting a parents love. He couldn't imagine either of his parents not wanting him. Not understanding him was probably the closest he could understand. His father rarely understood where he was coming from. And often called him out for being too naive and idealistic. It hadn't even occurred to him that something so profound was missing in his friends' lives. He couldn't even fathom how terrible it had to feel to want something so… instinctive as a parents' love and not be able to attain it.

He stares at the letter intently. Unconditional love. He sinks back in his chair. Yet another thing he and the rest of his peers seemed to take for granted. It was strange to think of something so inherent as something foreign to these other kids. It hurt. It hurt on a level he didn't even know he could be hurt.

Is that how Mal and the others feel?

His thoughts drift back to Carlos running away from Dude like he was a whole pack of wolves chasing him down. What he'd said about his mother. The conviction in his tone. The genuine fear in his eyes that the school's mutt might eat him. The thought made his chest ache. He should've guessed something like that.

The fact that Hades noticing his daughter suffering was seemingly rare made his fingers tighten around the letter before it started to crinkle and he drops it to his desk. What the hell was wrong with the Villains?

He didn't even know Deez and could tell she suffered more than the average teenager. No one that sensitive and perceptive, and he would know, could make it more than a week without getting stuck on some harrowing thought or keen observation.

He takes several deep breaths before he picks up the letter again, the pages suddenly heavier in his hand.

He was seriously the first person she told about her father caring about her? The thought made him grimace at the implications. Would the others be jealous or something? Or just simply not believe her?

Part of him wished he'd brought Mal to read this with him to answer his questions. The other larger half, however, knew this, for the moment at least, was something private meant for one other person- Or at least meant for a person she didn't personally know.

_If you haven't noticed I'm great at deflection, even in letters about myself. Gil would find that funny, in a mildly exasperated, slightly disappointed kind of way. I can just picture him glaring at me, his face all stern as he explains why that's not a good trait to have. Except his eyes. His eyes at least would eventually smile about it. Typical Deez._

He chuckles, wishing he knew what Gil looked like. But it summed the gentle giant up nicely. Stern but caring.

_Back to my past letters though. I've tried to introduce you to the people that have goodness in them as objectively as I can. I call many of them my friends and hope that one day we'll be able to use that word without having to whisper, without having to look over our shoulders, without expecting to be punished for it or called weak. But for now it will remain in our letters only lest someone overhears and they're punished for it._

_Hopefully I've painted a picture for you that demonstrates how wonderful they are, and how good they can be when there are no ovs lurking about. But I've never touched on their home lives, or the hard choices they have to make every day. I've detracted from the real issues of the isle, which I now realize has been a huge disservice to my cause, and to you. How can I expect anything to change when I don't inform you of the whole issue?_

He swallows. That sounded foreboding. How could not knowing about these kids' home lives be a disservice to them? To him? What was the whole issue?

_Which is why I'm starting this change with myself. In the past, I neglected to shine the spotlight on my own life. I know I mentioned it earlier, but I said I would dig deep and be brutally honest._

_The reason is, while I am desperate to save them from the isle, I never thought I deserved to be saved. Not once. Not in all the time I've been writing. But now I fear being left behind._

_I fear T being left behind. T, the isle's shadow, vigilante, silent hero, I'm not sure which letters you've read, and what title I gave him, but I want you to know I have written about him, and he'll just have to forgive me later for being more direct now. But that's for my next letter..._

Ben lowers the letter as he closes his eyes. How could she possibly think she wasn't worth saving when she'd dedicated so much of her life to saving her friends? His mother was going to cry when she read that. He wanted to cry. He swallows hard, unsure he wanted to continue reading the letter if she felt the need to share just to absolve herself of some crime she never committed.

When he gets to the part about fearing to be left behind he has to swallow a lump as he remembers the pain in the eyes of the core four when they told him part of their gang had been left behind. Which ironically included both the girl and boy in question.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited for another letter like this explaining T, but the other part of him felt a sense of weariness.

_I've mentioned the abilities I was born with, the ones that can easily be seen. But it's my strange sense of how things are connected that has gotten me in trouble with the others recently, well always, depending on who you ask._

_That's how I know so much about my friends, and how I'm able to understand a lot of their motives without them having to speak them out loud. I've learned, mostly the hard way, not to talk about it with them unless they ask, and even then I'm careful. I've found that no one really likes having their layers unpeeled and stripped so thoroughly. T's convinced its a god thing- So now everyone else is too. Me though? I'm not so sure..._

_Whatever it is, I'm going to do my best to turn that ability on myself and do everything in my power to let you know the real me. Even the stuff I hide. Maybe especially the stuff I hide. Or never talk about at least. In the past year or so it's gotten very difficult to hide anything from Uma, Harry or Gil. Jay and even T, at least to a certain extent, especially where my 'safety' is concerned. Not that T has a normal definition of the word safety..._

_I have no idea where to start._

_I've stared at this for an hour now._

_Well, sorry about this, but I'm going to start young._

Ben's lips twitch into the smallest smiles. Back to understanding. He and his mother also had a gift to see the unseen. It was like a sixth sense he'd always relied on that often left him lonelier than not among the sea of royals and socialites he often found himself having to rub elbows with.

The thought that T thought it was some kind of god ability rather than just great intuition with a touch of empathy made him laugh. It spoke volumes on both accounts.

He genuinely felt for her. It was nearly impossible to turn that type of ability inwards, but he was excited to see what she was going to come up with.

And what did she mean about T's abnormal definition of the word safety? Wasn't that universal? He smiles as he continues reading, excited as he was hesitant to read more.

_I grew up with the idea that humans, mortals, and well, anything not a god was less than. Even half-gods. You can probably understand where I got that, but I'm going to pick it apart anyway._

_My father is, complicated. He's always angry at his brother for trapping him here with the cuffs that block his powers. Once he had me, he realized that the barrier wasn't a problem for him, just the bands. That's why he kept me, I think. Well, for that and for his entertainment. He gets very bored._

_So, I think that's where I need to begin. With her. The first person I ever hurt. A woman I never knew, but who gave up everything to bring me into the world. And I killed her with my fire. Before I could even understand what was happening around me, I was already a villain. A murderer. A monster._

_You can probably see now why I've always stayed away from writing about myself. I don't know if I'm worth saving, but I also don't want to be the reason my friends never have a chance at a good life. And, I don't want to lose them if they do choose their happiness and safety. This is still a new desire for me, so I apologize for working this out with you. Like I'm not going to edit this out later._

Ben has to blink away the tears, as he places the paper down to his desk.

He couldn't imagine what Deez had gone through writing this. How painful that must have been for her to put to paper. How cruel she must have been to herself while writing. Stunned by just how wrong she was about herself.

After all, if she, the girl who'd spent her entire life working to save her friends, wasn't worth saving, who was?

He holds his hand over his chest as if that could somehow stave off the ache.

His mother was going to go on a warpath when- his eyes glance to the rest of the letters in the pile- If. If she read this letter.

Right now he wasn't sure it was a good idea. And he was barely a quarter of the way through it. He sighs deeply before he picks it up and continues.

_Back to my childhood, I was too young to be useful yet, so Pain and Panic raised me. I'm not sure if you know who Pain and Panic actually are… But they're, honestly they're my everything. My father's imps turned caregivers. I think that they, more than they or anyone realize, are the biggest reason I care so much about everything. Why I found the strength to try to be kind on an unkind isle._

_My father didn't even bother to name me. I was just a Hades. And while I have memories of him occasionally showing up in my crypt, I also remember growing up with this deep ache to see him more, to gain his approval just like Pain and Panic tried ever so eagerly to do._

_Pain and Panic were surprisingly great at keeping me alive. Not that I needed much. I don't eat a lot and I'm as resilient as the marble tomb I sleep on. But they did have to put up with my tantrums, and my teething- As they take great enjoyment in reminding me and telling anyone they can get their claws on._

_I'm not sure how I feel about it, but T probably knows more about my childhood than anybody else because of that. He visits the most and has undoubtedly run into them more than probably the rest of my friends combined. With how fast those two can talk, that's a lot of stories._

_I'm sure T thinks of it as balancing the scale of our relationship. Since I know everything he hides from the rest of our friends currently. At least I think I do… Hope I do. I beg the sea gods and anyone else that might be listening for there not to be anything else._

He blinks, finding himself laughing at her deliveries in the last few paragraphs, not sure if she meant to lighten the mood of the letter or not.

But with the way she wrote about Pain and Panic- You could just tell how much she adored them. Cared for them. It was sweet. Her annoyance with T, just as much so.

It was like a significant other who wouldn't put down a photo album at their other half's family home and once the picture was there he couldn't let it go.

_Pain and Panic have done so much for me. But I think that, more than what they did, it was what they never thought to do that matters._

_My father is never nice to them. He treats them like slaves, bullies them, delights in making them cower. I'm pretty sure it reminds him of the good ol' days when he was free._

_I find myself amazed. How easily they could have turned around and taken that out on me. Bled the pain off the way my father was- And my father is bleeding off pain, though he would never admit to something so painfully human out loud- But they never did. Not once. Not even so much as a tone. They worshipped me with the same passion they worshipped him. Needless to say it was a strange dynamic. It can still be uncomfortable if I'm being honest._

_They remained kind and loyal my entire childhood. They're still kind and loyal._

_I asked them about it a couple of times. I usually got that they could never hurt a Hades, or that I was the mistress and must always be protected, but once, and only once, I got the real answer._

_I love leaving the crypts of my father's temple. As soon as I could walk I would climb the crumbling stairs to the outside. Once, after witnessing a nasty round between my father and Pain and Panic I ran. Ran as fast as I could._

_Thinking back as I write this, this was probably the beginning of my love of finding places to hide, and the beginning of my running away. I couldn't have been very old, I know it was around Evie's big birthday party._

_I ran. Away from the yelling and the sounds of hitting and groveling._

_I hate hearing the words worms. I hate groveling and supplication._

_I ran and ran until I got to the dead forest. Which was just a bunch of old petrified trees that hadn't fallen down yet. At the time I wasn't aware of the dangers, so I climbed one and hid in a hollowed-out section of the trunk that must have been a creature's home at one point. Before the barrier._

_I don't know how long I was there but I woke up to Panic shaking me, and Pain scolding me for leaving. I was upset, and scared, and father only knows what else, but I caught the tree on fire. Pain and Panic pulled me out before it fell, but that day I burned more than half the forest down._

_You're the fourth person to know that was me._

His lips settle into a warm smile, despite Deez's intent to make herself out to be more of a monster. He'd been caught in Melora's thunderous clap one too many times through the years to blame demi-gods, especially young, untrained, temperamental, demi-gods for losing control of their abilities. Though the thought of Herkie or his twin having the ability to control fire made him grimace.

He could relate to running away though. He used to do the same thing when he was younger and heard his parents arguing.

Not that this was comparable in depth.

After all, if his parents yelling had been scary, watching and hearing your parental figures be beaten by, for all intents and purposes, your god had to be utterly terrifying at such a young age.

He takes another breath before he continues.

_I was crying and angry as they flew me back to my crypt, and as much as I love the answer I got, I hate what I did to get it. The tantrum. The attitude. The loathing, self or otherwise. I can still remember the burn of acid in my throat._

_I asked why they even cared about me. Why they never lashed out at me. Accused them of treating me like a job. I said more, all of it hurtful, but I can't remember the full tantrum._

_And they just stood there, through the whole thing. Stood there as I bled my anger off on them. My anger. Fear. Frustrations. So many emotions. So much fire. So much crying._

_All I remember is their big eyes staring up at me before they, ignoring the flames and the burns, pulled me into a big hug and let me cry. And they cried. Then they told me it was okay._

_They both told me they love me._

_Love._

_It was the first time I'd heard the word with such sincerity. My father would always part with daddy loves you pumpkin or princess, kitten... but this._

_This was different. They knew I was the mistress, daughter of the Lord of the underworld, knew that I could hurt or even possibly even kill them…If they can be killed. Not that I ever tried. But now that I'm writing this… I'm not sure either can actually die. They feel pain though. And they did get burns. But yeah, maybe they're immortal too._

_Huh._

_But they didn't care about any of that, the pain, the suffering, what had to be emotional torment. They were just worried about me. They loved me. Not what I could do, to them or for them. They just loved me._

_Me._

_It's something I think about often. The first time I felt loved and accepted. It's not lost on me that it happened during a low moment. During a time I wish I could take back. For all the times I've ever felt like a monster, and believe me there are so many times, that will always be one of my worst monster moments. But they still loved me._

_It's sad that as happy as it made me, it also confused me._

_At some point after that, I decided that I wanted to be like them. To be able to accept and love people even at their worst. It hasn't always been easy, and I have been a hot head at times, but I think I've managed to stick to the ideal, managed to make it part of my core beliefs. My father would be so disgusted if he ever found out. Or read this. Then again he'd be disgusted if he ever found out I was sending these to you in general… So, yeah..._

He fails to keep his tears in check, almost as if her emotions were imprinted in her very words. The love and devotion she felt for Pain and Panic was nearly tangible, along with the confusion her father brought her. It hurt just to read. He couldn't imagine what it must've been like to live through.

On one hand, he was happy that the two imps had seen to her care, but on the other, it killed him to know how difficult it must have been to grow up with that type of dynamic.

He loved the perspective she gained from her father's two minions. He could vaguely remember the way Megara and Hercules would talk about them when he'd overhear them talking to their kids on family day. They too usually had only positive things to say about the imps.

_In keeping to that belief, I managed to stay gangless for a long time. Longer than everyone but T._

_There are a lot of smaller gangs, but only four main ones. All the smaller ones defer to them. Uma, Mal, Cora, and Atilla are the main leaders, though I only ever hang out with the first two. I do know the others have expressed an interest in me. Have even approached me, but I wouldn't want to join up with them. They both have reputations similar to their parents. The Red Queen and Shan Yu._

_And no thank you. Even as a born monster, I wanted nothing to do with what those two get into._

_When I was really young I would mostly hang out with Uma and Evie._

_At first Evie was really bossy and would only play doll with me. And I was the doll. And dolls don't talk._

_Uma because her mother often came by the temple to pay homage or something._

_I was crying when we first met, crying because Pain and Panic wanted me to go back into the crypts while they tended to my father and her mother. Knowing what I know now about Uma, that was probably the only thing she needed to hear. I followed her around like a lost baby whale after that. I treated her like a third Pain and Panic. Anytime she was around I was stuck to her side. When she wasn't, I missed her._

_Occasionally Mal would show up and demand my time, or would be gracious enough to give me some of hers, and with her came Jay. Mal was weird at first. Clearly wanting nothing and yet everything to do with me. I can only assume now that it was under her mother's direction she even made the time of day for me. Jay… Jay was just cautious and subtly protective of Mal. Some things never change, I guess. They just grow to include more people._

_At that time Uma was still working to get her boys to join up with her. Both were so resistant, so hesitant. So afraid to be hurt again. Even at such young ages. I have to admit at the time all I ever wanted to do was cry or hug them when they were around. Not that I knew why. Honestly, there's still a lot I know I don't know… It was just a feeling I had whenever she brought me with her to visit. Gil was a lot more receptive to it than Harry was originally, and we'll just leave it at that._

_Then came Carlos. My study buddy. I met him during my first year in school. And he was the first friend I ever made on my own. He hadn't drawn Mal's attention yet, but wow, did he draw her attention when he did. Exploding school projects apparently fascinate Mal. The fact that he also had the highest E.Q. the school had ever seen probably didn't hurt either._

_I met others through school, or through my friends._

_And even that young I was already in love with the written word, though at the time I still had no idea I'd ever write to you so regularly._

This was new. She usually wasn't so subjective of the subjects she wrote about. She usually kept her writing a lot more objective. It was different. But certainly not in a bad way. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this view on things.

She'd never written about how any of them had met each other before. She usually only wrote of their personal achievements and the challenges they overcame despite the odds.

It was sweet. Endearing to hear about the people he'd come to care about in such a way and he was curious if she'd done it on purpose or just absently went off on a few cherished memory tangents.

Did she even understand how much of an empath she was? Was that even a word they were familiar with on the isle?

This letter was even more riveting than he was used too. He felt like he was on an emotional roller coaster and was uncertain whether he should be loving it as much as he was or not.

_Still, even being surrounded by these people I'd come to think of as friends and family, I was lonely. I hadn't developed my ability to read people quite so keenly back then after all. And besides Carlos, I wasn't sure anyone really liked me or if they just saw me as some responsibility or resource to be used._

Ben sighs. He could relate to feeling lonely, being afraid that the people he called friends were only using him for one reason or another. He felt that connection deeply, felt like not only could he understand her, but that she could understand him.

He smiles at the memories of Mal and her gang comparing him to her, wondering if they knew how close to the money they really were with their comparison.

_It was a long time before I met T, and that's an interesting story that deals with the whole gangless issue. And my finally finding a kindred spirit._

_I freely went between Mal and Uma's gangs for a long time after they officially formed, and I did my best to spend time with both groups._

_Uma, Harry, and Gil dropped out of Dragon Hall after a year or two of me being there, so if I wanted to see them it meant going out to the chip shop since I spent time with Mal's group in classes._

_And here we have another painful story I've never written to you about. A story I've never really talked about to anyone._

Ben lets out a deep breath as he lowers the letter. Tea.

He could go for some tea right now. He just knew what was coming up was going to be another rock to his stomach. And he wanted to digest this letter properly.

And tea was the perfect thing to help with digestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, am I right?
> 
> Did we meet the hype?
> 
> Was this letter what you were expecting? We know we mentioned it so many chapters ago, did you guys enjoy it?
> 
> Deez really spilled her heart and soul into this letter, ripping herself apart in a way she'd never had to do before and exposing her vulnerabilities in ways she never wanted too. And this is only the first half of the letter. It's fucking heavy shit and the next chapter just gets heavier.
> 
> Like the fact that she thought she was a monster when she was younger, a monster she didn't believe would be worth saving. A liability on the chance for freedom she wanted for her friends. Do you think that explains why she never included herself in the letters?
> 
> What do you think of her change of heart? Or at least of her attempting to tell her story since she has grown to realize she wants to stay with her friends.
> 
> And how shitty Ben felt about the fact he'd done just what she feared? Was anyone surprised by that bit of insight?
> 
> Were you surprised to see the way Deez views Pain and Panic? Or by Ben's correlation that she saw them as her parents while viewing her actual father as a God? And what did you think of her telling Ben that she and every vk wants the love of their parents, but they'll never get it?
> 
> On a lighter note, did you enjoy reading about how she met everyone?
> 
> What did you think of Evie forcing her to be a doll? Sound like a little princess?
> 
> What do you guys think about how she explained T's abnormal definition of the word safety? It speaks to her state of mind while she wrote this letter. Cause remember this was right after Deez and Yensid spoke and discovered T has a split personality and is struggling with it. Does it make sense that with him being on her mind he shows up more?
> 
> This is definitely the longest letter Deez has ever written to the king, but when you don't edit yourself or go back to correct anything shit can get outta hand, trust us. Not only that, but she'd never written about herself before, and was trying something new at the same time. And again, she was in a weird place when she decided to write this
> 
> Speaking of mindsets, what did you guys think of Ben's introspection? It's so weird that I'm the one writing the kid since Dark is usually the one who mains the feelers. So what do you guys think of his reactions? On point? Or not emotional enough? Did this chapter hit you in the gut with them feels?
> 
> Do you agree that Ben needed and deserved a break before he could continue reading?
> 
> Let us know
> 
> In the comments below
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Dark and Twisted-


	20. Letter to the King PT. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> So many of you have told us your suffering from midterms and finals. First, thank you so much for spending your scarce free time reading our story. Second, we hope you're all taking Care of yourselves. Third, good luck. You're awesome and you've got this!
> 
> Also, sorry I'm getting this out a day late. I got really sick literally while fixing the formatting here. 
> 
> And now, part two of Deez's letter.
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> -Dark-

Ben shuts the door and leans against it. He was grateful Lumiere refrained from commenting on his red eyes when he'd been caught in the kitchen. He was appreciative of the offered handkerchief while the man took over the tea to give him a moment to compose himself.

Deez had Pain and Panic that helped raise her.

He had Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and several other loyal servants who were more like family.

Once the tea had been made, he hugged Lumiere. It had been automatic. He hugged him while letting himself truly appreciate everything the man did and had done for him.

When he found out his mother was in her library, he decided to help make tea and sandwiches for her. The woman who, no matter what, always made sure he knew how much he was loved.

He always knew he was lucky. Never doubted it, when it came to his family. But after reading the first part of Deez's letter, he found himself looking at his blessings a little more closely. And he felt he needed to let them know he loved and appreciated them.

He looks down at the large mug of tea and wrapped sandwich in his hands before he walks over to his desk.

This letter was intense and was taking him more time than he usually needed, to read. Probably because of all the breaks he was taking to work through his thoughts and emotions. He takes a large sip of the hot tea, letting the heat seep into his hands as he holds it in front of him.

Camomile tea. Just what he needed.

And a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

After a few more sips he sets the mug aside, takes a deep, grounding breath before he picks the letter up again.

_My visits to the shop, my time with Gil, Harry, and Uma, ended the moment I dropped a plate and burned the floor. Ursula's wrath is terrifying, and fast. So fast. One moment I was struggling to clean up the mess, and the next I was being held underwater. I woke up with my father, coughing up salty water and talking about a strange dream I had. I was so scared and so out of it I clung to him, and he let me. It was strange, and the first time I ever questioned my father's motives. But that was it. A passing question._

_My father explained that I'd died. Bluntly. Coldly._

Ben closes his eyes as his heart skips a beat while an icy chill runs down his spine.

If a demi-god had been killed what the hell had the rest of them been put through at the hands of the villains?

How the hell had any of them survived their childhoods? He shakes his head.

Willpower? Definitely. Tenacity? Absolutely. Spite? Probably in a few cases.

It hurt his head as much as it hurt his heart. He knew from her previous letters Deez had a special place in her heart for Uma. There was always something about the letters he'd received from her that put the Captain a step above the rest. He couldn't imagine how hard it was, for either of them, to experience that storm.

_I. Died. I was less than. Because I let myself get killed. Let an adult hold me under the floor, in the freezing black salty water until I was gone._

_That was one of the worst nights of my life. I wanted to run back to tell Uma I was okay, wanted to lie to her, anything to keep her from blaming herself. Which even at the time, even as young as I was, I knew that was exactly what she was going to do. What she did. But that night my father refused to let me go back out. I wasn't able to go anywhere for a couple of weeks._

_I was stuck with the disappointment radiating from my angry father. He berated me, told me I was too weak to be his daughter. And I believed every word he said._

_How could I let anyone kill me like that? I would ask myself that question for hours as I sat alone in the very back of my crypt. I screamed. I cried. I waited. I repeated it all over again._

He wanted to scream and cry for her.

What type of parent said that to their child after they nearly died? What type of monster did that? He growls, the sound feral and full of unshed pain at the injustice.

What type of cruel place was the isle to grow up on?

What type of parent was disappointed in their child for being too weak to face a fully grown adult?

What type of ruler was okay with his people being treated like that? Certainly not one he wanted to be.

_I now owed him my life twice over, and I was too weak to do the one thing he was asking of me. He had me guessing the very point of my own existence. Guessing my own value. I'd only been in school for a few years and I was second-guessing everything because I was too weak to keep myself alive._

_The hardest part was that no one came looking for me. I grew to believe my father when he said no one else cared about me. Not like him and the imps did. I believed everything he said. Everything he implied._

_Once I was allowed to leave again, I found myself wandering down to the beach alone. I'd sit and stare at the waves, wondering if it would be better if I wasn't alive. I'd stare at them for days before Pain and Panic would come looking for me. It became my cycle. For weeks. I was afraid to face my friends._

_It still happens off and on, my strange fascination with water._

_I've never told anyone what I was really thinking when staring at the water, though I suspect on some level T knows._

_I let them assume it was because of my fear, which is part of the truth. I mean, I still have a deep fear of water going over my head. Which is so at odds with my love of the rain. It makes me feel safe, like I can be around people with no fear of hurting them._

_I think its funny how something as simple as a form can change feelings so easily._

His heart stops in his chest.

She was suicidal? His H? His Deez?

The girl that spent over half her life trying to save her friends, wanted nothing more than to end her own?

The thought was abhorrent to him, making the tea in his stomach turn.

He was never letting the core four read this letter. He wasn't sure what this knowledge would do to them when it was ripping him up so horrifically.

Then, to lead it into something so poetically beautiful and profound… It spoke volumes of how used to those feelings she was and it made his entire body ache.

_It was years before I saw Uma again. And the separation hurt. Like constantly touching the god bands, except I never healed. I got to see Harry a few times, he definitely warmed up to me during the separation, though I can't explain why. Gil would bring me messages from Uma when he could, and would spend time on the beach with me. Sitting in silence as we watched the waves. Sometimes talking to me about his thoughts. I started going to the beach more once I realized how much I liked the way he saw things._

_But our visits were few and far between. They both hated the temple, or more accurately, they hated that I lived with dead things._

_Actually, they still do. Pretty much everyone does but T. Not that I stay in the crypt anymore. Or even at the temple. That's just, ironically, where I am right now._

Why was she back at the temple? Why was she with her monster of a father if she didn't have to be? What made her run back to him? What had happened that the temple was where she felt safe?

Because from what he'd read he could tell that's what she'd done. Run from something. That's what had inspired this letter, wasn't it? Her running from something?

But what?

The fireside chat?

That didn't make sense. But that was the only detail he had to work with.

_I'm not sure what temple this was before my father took it over, but it was not very well maintained. All the crypts are hard to read, so I ended up making stories to go with the faded names. All kinds of stories are written on the walls of tunnels under the temple. Things Pain and Panic used to tell me, some of my father's stories, even some of my friend's stories. I think I've even recorded a few things from Yensid down there. T's probably the only one that's ever read them, he loved exploring the tunnels. And since he learned to read so much later than everyone else, I think he's read everything he could get his eyes on. Gil's the same. There's just something about not having the ability to do something that makes people go full tilt once it's available I guess..._

_I really hate thinking about this time in my life. It took years to shift my ideals. I did eventually start going to school again. Thankfully with Master Yensid's help I never fell far behind._

_Mal's gang never said anything about my absence, and though Master Yensid asked, I couldn't bring myself to tell him either. What was I supposed to say?_

_For a while, that was my life. School with Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie, and others that would talk to me. Time with Master Yensid, who have I mentioned is my favorite teacher? In fact, he's the only teacher whose class I still attend. Because if I haven't I need to._

_Yensid is the best thing that ever happened to those of us born on the isle. I know you and he didn't see eye to eye on something, and that he left on not the best terms, but I hope you and he can one day come to terms over whatever your fight was about. And staying angry over something in the past is kind of dumb. You were obviously friends or at least friendly once. I hope it can be repaired. He's the best adult I know. And you seem like a good adult too._

He takes a deep breath as he exhales. Right back to where he could handle things again, as if she was subconsciously pacing her reader through the worst bits of it.

It was odd. His reactions. It wasn't like he didn't know she was still fine. The experiences she was referring too had to have happened years ago… But he couldn't help how invested he was in this girl's well being. She was so much of his motivation. His muse. It was so hard to think of her in such dire straits. Straits he had no familiarity with.

Their lives had just been so different. So painfully different.

His thoughts drift to Mal and his other friends. How much rougher had their lives been than his? Were they worse than Deez's? Better? He didn't want to think about it. The imagination was always so much worse than reality. He knew that.

Yensid. She'd mentioned him before. And he vaguely remembered the old wizard. He was going to have to show his father this letter. Give him a chance to read it before his mother beat him over the head with it.

It was strange to see her trying, in the midst of her own painful recallings, to help his father out. To see her concern over a potentially torn friendship. Like she had to reach out on behalf of a man who certainly didn't need her help, but that didn't matter. She had to try.

_Writing a letter… Where was I?_

_School. The core four. A walk to the beach, or the edge of the docks, where I'd sit and stare until it was so dark I nearly glowed in it. Then back home to start again._

_Thinking back over it, I actually think that's when T started stalking me. The thought shouldn't make me smile, but it does. At the time I just thought it was just my vulnerability to the ocean that made me feel so exposed, but now that I know better? That was definitely eyes I felt the weight of most nights._

_It was during these years that I had the least amount of control over my abilities. And I ended up hurting a lot of people that surprised me or cornered me. And worse._

_I killed._

_Worse still, I killed accidentally. So easily. Without so much as a thought. It was more a reaction._

_My reaction was to hurt and kill. I'm a monster._

_I was convinced all over again that I was a villain. That I would never, and could never be anything more than a tool for death and destruction. I lost my temper a lot. I cried a lot. But I couldn't talk to anyone. I was afraid to. Afraid to get close. Afraid to lose my temper. Afraid to snuff out the magic of the people I wanted the world for._

He stares at the wall across from him. Or maybe he wouldn't let his dad read this letter.

He couldn't even begin to imagine having that type of weight hanging over his head. To accidentally kill someone.

His eyes narrowed. He could see Hercules and Megara's twins doing something like that though. Assuming they didn't have the training they did. He remembered the restrictive cuffs they had to wear when they were growing up to prevent accidents.

He nods. Yeah, he could picture the twins losing it over something as simple as being startled and accidentally doing some real damage.

Would his father be able to see it the same way? He certainly hoped so.

_My father guessed a few times. And he laughed. Told me that if someone was stupid enough to get that close to me, then death was too good for them. We're on the isle, he'd say, if you think anyone is doing anything but what they want, you're delusional._

_It was probably the closest thing to pride he's ever felt for me if I'm being honest. And that hurt too. Because I wanted it. Just not the cost._

_I felt like a failure at every turn. Nothing I did was right. I was too monstrous to be good. Too good to be a monster. I was in between in every way conceivable. Not a mortal, not a god. Not good, not evil. And no matter what direction I went, not enough. Never enough._

_It's not a fun place to be. It's not a fun place to visit._

And back to that drop.

He'd been down on himself before, was familiar with the feelings of inadequacy, but never like this. Never on that level.

It hurt just to read, let alone think about it happening to another human being.

He closes his eyes as he leans back in his chair. He usually wasn't one to break the rules but he partook on an occasion. He was a prince not a saint after all. And a real drink wasn't sounding too bad right now.

This was the third time he'd caught himself crying. How couldn't he, when one of his idols were tearing themselves apart so unfairly?

The thought of a parent only feeling pride for something so… So inhuman made him place a hand on his stomach as it revolted against the tea and sandwiches.

He needed to get these kids over here. He needed to hug them.

Oh god. How was he supposed to look at Mal and the others after this and not hug them? He grimaces. He was just as bad as his mother.

He places the paper back down and pulls out his phone to send David a text, asking him if it would be possible to move his session next week too as soon as possible.

_I did eventually see Uma again. Ursula gave her time off so she could get ready for a race Captain Hook was hosting, with his prized ship as the reward. I was so happy, getting to see them all again. And we all ignored the past and just sat together, it was nice._

_No one can hug like Uma, Harry, and Gil can. Like all the cold disappears with every rib creak. I could see the guilt in Uma's eyes though, and not fixing it hurt worse than any kind of pain I've ever felt._

_Things kind of worked themselves out from there and it was nearly back to perfect. Mal and the Core during the week, and Uma and her boys during the weekend. And other friends I'd made in between. It was a great lull period, which of course meant it couldn't last for long._

Ben sighs in relief.

That's right the Sea Three were all huggers, and Mal and the others were sure that's who Deez was with right now.

Good.

That's where she needed to be. Away from her father, and with people who he knew cared about her as much as she cared about them.

_I'm still not sure what the catalyst was, but I have a guess or three. Mostly by the names of Maleficent, Atilla, and Cora._

_There was a day when I found myself at the old well on the edge of town, surrounded by the two gangs I cared about. For a moment, though I was certainly suspicious, I had this brief, and albeit naive hope that they were going to put aside their differences._

_And then they issued a demand, that I had to join one of them and stop hanging out with the others. It was like they'd stabbed me with a sword smithed by a god._

_And let's just say I did not react well to that. I don't think I have a high pain tolerance like Gil, Jay and T do, at least not in that capacity._

_Add to that Mal and Uma arguing, shouting at and over each other, calling for me to say something, only to talk over me as well. It was an explosive combination._

_Which, let me take some time out here, to say how stupid this whole separate gangs thing is. They really could be friends if they put aside their past hurts and pride. I know Jay and Harry talk, though I also know why it has to be a secret. And Gil and Carlos have developed a great friendship since then too. And Evie, she'd love having more people to make outfits for, and they'd all treat her like the princess she is. You should see the fits she throws over Mal not letting her make T outfits._

_Wow, I really do want to write about anything but myself. Sorry. But I've realized that this letter is going to remain unedited. If I don't send this first draft, I won't send it at all. I'm certain I'd edit the whole thing out. I'm so sorry. It's so unprofessional, but it's the best I can do._

_Where was I? Explosive combination, right? I refuse to go back up and read this._

He snorts derisively. No wonder Deez never wrote about herself. If it was this painful to read, he couldn't imagine how hard it was to write. And no wonder it was so raw. She had left it unedited.

He couldn't blame her for her exasperation either. It must've been frustrating as an outsider looking in to see how much more your friends could benefit by banding together rather than ripping each other apart. Again, his heart went out to her. He could understand not being able to get people to see what they could be, what they could have. It was never a good feeling.

_I lost it at the well, lost all control of my flames. All the anger and hurt I'd ever felt, all the crushing loneliness, the feelings of only being wanted for my power, my abilities- It came back in a rush. My father was right. No one wanted me for me. They just didn't want the other gang to have me. It hurt. And I lost myself in it. I drowned all over again, except this time I wasn't the one in danger of being killed. And that, unfortunately, was how I met T._

_T, the shadowed savior of the isle. He'd been watching from somewhere, and he saw me losing it. Saw me going nuclear as they used to call it. And his solution, though simple, was probably the stupidest thing anyone has ever done._

_He rushed me and we both tumbled into the well. Like full-on fury fire and he rushed me, point-blank without thought._

_To save our friends. To save me from myself. Later when we talked, like much later since he avoided me for over a month after that, he said that to me. Told me that he knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I'd done anything to them._

_And he was as right then as he is now. I don't know what I would do if I'd ever seriously hurt one of them like that. I owe him so much._

_So very much._

_Because I still don't know how he survived that tumble into the well. Not only was he death gripping an inferno on the way down, but then he survived being partially steamed and boiled as I hit the water._

Oh thank god. He lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

He'd thought for certain this was going to be another drop. But as he reads the lines again he smiles.

Reckless and ballsy were the two words that came up the most when describing T. After reading this he could see why.

He wasn't sure what he would have done if something had happened that day. If Mal and the others, Uma and her crew had been taken out by Deez's fire. Couldn't imagine what that would have done to his favorite writer.

Would he have even known? Or would there simply have been the last letter and then, nothing?

The thought of losing Mal before ever meeting her made his chest restrict with something unpleasant he'd never felt before as he clutches his hand over his heart. Over something so stupid too. It hurt. A lot.

_He's always called it luck. Though which kind depends on his mood that day, but that's for another letter entirely._

_I myself always thought of it as a miracle._

_And somehow, after all that, T ended up having to save me again. Even though I evaporated most of the water, the rolling boil still went over my head. I panicked. I'm pretty sure I fainted. I sank to the bottom._

_T had to drag me up, and put me on his shoulders to keep my head above water, to keep me from drowning again. How? Again. I still have no idea. Though since meeting T I've found that things just work out for him. He gets really annoyed by it, but I feel like he's more calculating and perceptive than he gives himself credit for. Or at least part of him is._

_It was a weird first meeting. I don't even know if we actually spoke._

_I was so caught up in what I'd almost done. I barely felt the water. I vaguely remember a snake. And T telling me to stop kicking and screaming or we'd both die._

_I could have killed everyone I cared about. It still makes me want to run and cry, like a darkness lodged deep in my heart that makes me want to scream. I felt like the worst kind of monster._

_They got me out, but all I really remember about the climb was whispers in my ears, shaky arms holding me tightly, and being passed back and forth between Gil and Harry. I know Gil followed me home, but I refused to talk to him. I couldn't even look at him. I was so mad at the situation. Mad at myself. I was ashamed. I was angry. I was hurt. I was scared._

Luck? And what did she mean by what kind depended on the day? So far, T apparently only had the best kind of luck, from everything he knew about him.

He deserved a medal for that feat of bravery. Who did something like that? Why? How? How did you even override that kind of self-preservation?

Ah. He chuckles. The face Mal made whenever she brought T up suddenly made more sense as he strings together several missing pieces at once.

Deez wasn't wrong. What a way to meet someone. What had the others thought?

His eyes flit back to the first page. Perhaps the definition of safety wasn't as universal as he thought.

How were either of them still alive? Hell, how were any of them still alive?

_It was a month before I left my catacombs. It took Gil coming out of his comfort zone and into my crypt to really get me to break that cycle. To understand why I was so tormented. He literally pulled me out and carried me to the beach. Out of everyone, it was Gil who managed to help me see that I didn't have to pick a side. And he so vehemently defended me against myself. He took some of the sting away, some of my hatred for myself. It's weird how hard it can be to continue hating yourself when someone like Gil doesn't want you to._

Oh thank god. Someone had taken the time to tell her how foolish she was being. Had gone out and pulled back into the light He could hug Gil.

_I've always loved my conversations with Gil. You might not like who his father is, because I know you two have a history, but Gil really is the sweetest boy I know. Stern when he has to be, but his smile can light up even the darkest night on the isle._

_Anyway, he helped me to realize I didn't have to choose. And it did make me feel better to know that he was willing to put aside his fears to rush in when he thought I was in trouble._

_So, I tried again. I went back to school, and I hung out with my friends. I even made up with Mal, artist to artist. She still has the little dragon I made out of glass._

That's right, she didn't have to choose!

Good for Gil. He was secretly always one of his favorites to read about. Now he knew why. Because Gil was the main support for his little ghostwriter. It didn't matter to him who his father was, though he could imagine, it might matter to his father. He and his mother had never specifically spoken about Gil, but he couldn't imagine her holding a grudge against him over what his father did.

He smiles, curious if Mal still had the dragon.

_And then T finally came back around, and we had our second meeting, or more accurately our first real one. It wasn't nearly as awkward as you'd think it would be._

_I still remember his first words, "It's dangerous to chill at places like this alone you know." I didn't even recognize him at first. How could I when we'd barely met the first time. And yeah, I get that it could've been taken as threatening, but there was more reprimand in his tone, concern in his eyes than there was a threat._

_He was fun, deep, full of mystery and intrigue. I was addicted. I think we all were when it came to T. It didn't take us long to become friends after that. It was strange. Like meeting someone who finally got me._

_We hadn't even spoken for an hour and I could just tell we understood each other on a level that no one seemed able to reach. Not for a lack of trying of course but… It's still hard to describe._

_Neither of us wanted to be in a gang for our own reasons, but despite that, we managed to juggle relationships with people that were. We enjoyed our freedom and our secrets equally and for the first time, I didn't feel the need to explain myself. And the games! We both loved playing games with each other._

_I'm pretty sure the rest of our friends actually hated it, hated us becoming friends, because of the things we would get into._

_But for me, It was the only good thing to come from the well. T might never have talked to me otherwise... And I'm pretty sure I'm right. If there's one thing T hates, it's people knowing anything about him. And as I said somewhere else in this, I'm skilled at seeing connections._

_For all the good it's done me, done him. But anyways- After the well, he kind of gave up. He was even the one to come and find me when no one else could after explaining the sea three were driving him up a wall with their worry._

_It was odd at first. Becoming friends with someone so quickly. It felt more like finding a friend that you hadn't seen in ages rather than making a new friend._

Ben smiles as he lets out a relieved exhale.

He was certainly adding his name to the addicted pile. Every time he found out something new about T it just seemed to garner several new threads to string together. Even in Auradon, it was hard to find someone so- He wasn't sure how to describe it. Just different. Interesting. Like a 3-D puzzle.

And Deez, she was just so sweet, and pragmatic in everything she did. Even at her darkest moments she still managed to find something beautiful and profound.

He'd never wanted to meet two people more in his life.

Well that wasn't true. But he already had her and her gang.

Still, Deez and T just sounded like his type of people. So did Gil for that matter.

He looks around the walls of his stone library and lets out a growl of annoyance. Honestly, he just wanted the whole damn set here, away from anything else on the isle that might try to take them from him.

_We learned a lot about the isle by playing a twist on hide and seek. It gave me real reasons to get alone time, and I appreciated it. Things definitely started getting better once T came into my life. I felt like I went back to being an optimist again. Truly optimistic, not just acting like one. And I have him to thank for that, I think. No one appreciates the small things in life quite like T did._

_After that T started learning things about me that I never told anyone. And wasn't afraid to venture into the crypts to find or hang out with me._

_Life was pretty good. I got to see and talk with both gangs, got to venture all over the isle with T, who pushed me in ways I've never been pushed before. Especially when it came to my ability to control my fire._

_I know weird right? This odd kid with no special abilities so to speak, teaching me, a demi-god, to control their abilities. But it's true. No one else would have dared to do the things he would do. Like push me to the point I flamed up. Like calling themselves worms until I blew. Like he trusted me to reign it in. He was always so fearless when it came to my flames. No one else would have dared. Had never dared. Not even Harry, and he's nearly just as reckless as T. Or Jay and Gil and they were even more protective._

_They tried, and I appreciate everyone who did. But I'm not an idiot. Fire hurts. Fire scars. T just didn't seem to care. Or like I said, trusted that I'd save him from his idiotic self. Either way though, if it wasn't for him I don't think I'd have the discipline with my fire that I now have._

So T had played a major role in helping her learn to control her fire? That was _very _odd. He'd never heard of a human helping a god or a demi-god like that. How fascinating.

He never would have guessed how integral T was to both gangs from the way he'd just pop in and out of each of the other letters.

Everything about this letter was fascinating like Deez was tying together all her former letters. Forcing a new perspective on the people he'd come to care for due to her diligence.

He'd have to do his best to get the Sea Three, Deez, Dizzy, and T over here in the next recruitment round. He had a feeling that with the six of them and Mal's gang it would be a VK powerhouse and they'd be able to make waves in this movement.

And now that he knew what gang Deez and T belonged to, and who their parents were, it would be a lot easier to bring them over, even if he still didn't know T's real name.

_Life was good again. It had some ups and downs. But nothing overly good or bad._

_I ended up visiting Uma's ship. She won the race by the way. Though I already wrote you a letter about that. Just in case you didn't get it, that's the ship she has. Captain Hook's Jolly Roger._

_But how I got there… T pushed a little too hard, my flames got a little too big. I got emotional in front of T and Mal and her gang. I don't think any of us were ready for that. And that on its own was a bad enough day. And it should have ended there._

_I wish it had ended there._

_But I stormed off. Left T in shock or something. All I know is he didn't follow right away. And that was the day I met Atilla. So, I'm not even sure if I would have wanted him to follow immediately._

_Atilla was- is intimidating. He's handsome enough, but that just makes him more dangerous._

_In the past, I've done everything I can to show you the goodness inside groups of kids stuck here. But Atilla? I've never felt so cold looking into someone's eyes. And as good as I've gotten with my connect the dots and understanding motivations, I wasn't prepared for him. I couldn't figure out if he was lying, really believed everything he was saying, or if what he said was true._

_But, he did get in my head. He called me out, like he was the one who could see into people's hearts, on feeling like I didn't belong anywhere. It connected on a level I wasn't ready for._

_Never enough one way or the other. Not a monster or a good person. Nothing. I didn't belong anywhere._

_It echoed in my head like flies._

He brings up his fist to chew on his thumbnail, a habit he thought he'd long since broken.

Where was Gil? Was he going to show up again? He'd never been so on the edge of his seat so often during one of her letters. Who was going to pull her out of her thoughts this time? Were all of her friends aware of how easily she could believe herself a monster? Were they all aware of how little she felt she belonged?

It was odd how reading this letter felt so much like watching a thriller. Rooting for the heroine who was blindly running through the woods.

He jumps when a trumpet blares a fanfare next to him.

He shakes his head, as he picks up his phone sighing in relief when he sees its David, offering him a session later that afternoon.

Thank god. He wasn't sure how he was going to react to the gang after reading this. He needed to be able to talk to someone about it though.

He shoots back confirmation and thanks before he returns to the letter.

_So of course T showed up then. Because why wouldn't T show up with the isle's best known vk swordsman? He's a trained soldier. Trained by the best of an entire army that ended up here._

_And T ignored him blatantly and thoroughly. And instead chose to continue to yell and berate me, as if nothing had interrupted our earlier argument._

_That didn't last long though. Atilla does not like to be slighted._

_I only later, after getting away at T's urgent insistence, found out he was injured in the fight. Atilla has a reputation for being ruthless. Honestly, T's lucky it was only his leg._

_There's that word again. T is pretty much synonymous with luck._

_I'm still waiting for the fall out from that particular meeting._

Ben holds his breath. T. Fought Atilla? How badly had he been injured?

His eyes darted to the one tablet sitting by itself on a shelf. Deez had written about him, but none of it had been very…flattering, to say the least.

He lets out a sigh.

Luck? He'd never even met T and the kid was starting to make him have heart palpitations.

Oh. Jay's reactions were starting to make sense too.

_But that's why I was on the beach. And T's why Gil was looking for me. Long story short, actually this is already a long letter, so I think I'm going to start giving you long stories short and save a few for another time._

_Gil carried me to the ship because he was tired of me not understanding how much I meant to him, Uma and Harry._

_And I did come to understand after that. He wasn't wrong. So yeah, life was getting really good. I couldn't get to the ship on my own, I still can't, but I did get to stay with the Sea three. I got to see Uma more often. Which was cool._

Ben sighs in relief. Of course Gil rescued her. He could only imagine that the boy had gone running once T showed up to ask. Maybe it was harder for the others to see, but T and Gil both seemed to have an understanding of how Deez worked.

_T even came up with the idea to start up a swordsmithing group. We named it book club ironically, because it was T, Gil, Carlos and myself hanging out, and we're the only ones that actually enjoy reading. Or at least the only ones to own up to it._

_Book Club. It was totally taboo. Gil and Carlos hanging out like that- But honestly, the moments spent with the book club are probably my favorite. There are never any expectations, just experimentation. Albeit T did disappear for two weeks coming up with the idea… That was probably the worst part of the whole thing. Everyone asking me and expecting me to know where he'd gone and disappeared too._

_Like hello, I'm the hider here. I'd never trust T to sit long enough to try to seek him. Duh. That didn't stop the pressure. Story for another day._

_Back to Book Club. Learning to control my flames by being a forge, instead of risking a friend, was a wonderful feeling. And my talks with Gil and Harry helped me figure out more about my emotions than I would have been able to figure out on my own. Because T is so not an emotions person. Like at all._

_Life really was feeling, almost perfect, even with the threats we faced from the isle and others, at least we had each other._

Ben doesn't know whether the laughter is out of relief or just due to her deliveries, but either way he was grateful for the distraction.

Seriously, this letter was like a theme park ride.

He was surprised to see the feeling almost perfectly written, but it warmed his heart like nothing else could as he reread the line several times, knowing from the pattern the next bit was about to take a colossal turn.

_And then it all came crashing down. And this is the big reason I'm writing to you like this. The original villains, or ovs as we call them, have started to interfere with our lives on a level that I am worried about._

Called it. He grimaces, wishing he'd been wrong.

_Maleficent forced me to joins Mal's gang, or she'd reinstate Evie's banishment. It hurt to lose my family, Uma's gang, just when I was about to join them. Like, I'd already told them I wanted to. I just wanted to work more on my control. My discipline._

_Please do not take this to mean that Mal's gang is bad. It's so not._

_Fearing Maleficent's eyes were everywhere was bad. Fearing that at any moment Evie would be ripped away was bad. But not Mal, despite what she might have wanted people to think about her._

_Even now, months later mind you, she does her best to make things easier on me. She still has to maintain a reputation, and I understand that. But she tries, and that means the world to me. She even lets me play hide and seek with T, which I know she hates- Or might be jealous of. It's sometimes hard to tell with her._

His lips twitch into the barest hint of a smile as he reread the last paragraph. His little fairy did have green eyes for a reason.

The rest of it, however, was concerning. It was bad enough that Hades and Ursula teamed together against one girl, demi-god or not, but to hear that the mistress of evil herself also took to tormenting children troubled him.

Was this the real reason why none of his friends ever talked about their lives back on the isle? Because they didn't want to destroy the illusion that they'd had somewhat, relatively, normal childhoods?

Part of him was touched by their concern, but the other part was outraged on their behalves.

He was going to have so much to unpack with David tonight.

_It took me a while to figure out my place here, but I have. It was a mess, I was a mess, and it took a while. But I stopped trying to be someone I wasn't._

_I have good people to help me remember who I am. My gang all worked to help me out, all in their own way._

_And T really delivered by setting up impossible meetings with my family._

_So, even though we're not supposed to show emotions. Even though it was hard for everyone. All the people I care about, cared enough about me to help me when I was so lost._

_So lost, I'm ashamed to admit that I even lost my passion for writing to you… That was hard. And I think it was what scared everyone the most. Even Mal._

Another bitter-sweet smile eventually tugs at his lips, matching his aching heart.

Growing up on the isle was a proverbial nightmare from every aspect, but somehow, they managed to overcome and still care about each other despite all of it.

It was incredible to him. Incredible that in spite of all the adversity that these kids, so many kids, especially Deez, and god only knows who else, had retained their humanity after growing up with such a lack of it.

_There are other examples of strangeness with the ovs. But I don't know how to thread the connections, yet. I just, I feel like something weird is happening on the isle, and like always we vks can only hope we weather whatever the storm is._

_I realize this letter got a little out of hand and wandered off topic on whims, but I hope I did a good job of introducing myself and delving into my story. And okay, kinda T's too. Again I'll ask for forgiveness later._

_I think you know me better than most of the isle now, at least know more of my secrets, and how I thought and felt about a lot of things. What I struggle with. What I've done._

_I'm not just a villain kid though. I'm a person with thoughts and feelings. Good days and bad. And I'm sorry I didn't trust these letters with myself sooner. It wasn't fair to you. To my friends. Or myself._

_I know you're the King of all the kingdoms in Auradon, and I can only imagine how hard that job is, but I'm begging you to please consider the kids of your enemies the next time you have an opportunity to change something. Most of us just want away from our parents, or away from the evil that stains this isle._

He couldn't fight the foreboding feeling creep over him as he read over the first paragraph again. Examples of strangeness? He'd have to take more care to pay attention to his friends' phrasing in the future if she thought what she wrote about was strange and not completely and utterly horrific when it came to the villains' interactions in just one of their lives.

And personally, he was relieved she'd gone off on so many whims when it came down to it. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to handle this particular letter, without getting physically sick, if she hadn't included so many little stories throughout the mess that was this letter.

And as for him knowing more secrets than anyone else did… He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel honored by her trust in him. In the crown. That despite years of silence on their end. She'd never lost faith in it. It spoke so highly of her. Of her friends. After all birds of a feather flock together, right?

And no, she certainly wasn't just a vk. He looks around at the stacks of tablets surrounding him again in awe. She was so much more than just a villain's kid.

They all were.

From where he was sitting they were all just kids that had no choice but to persevere through horrendous conditions and didn't get the credit they deserve for staying so miraculously optimistic and, dare he say, pure despite living through the things they couldn't control. And it humbled him to be a part of this new narrative for both their future and Auradon's.

_There is a darkness here that doesn't let us shine like we could, if we were given the chance._

_We just want a chance to find the goodness you know can be in all of us. Please, help us find it._

_Thank you for your time, your Majesty,_

_Though I must admit I've found myself thinking recently that you might be Prince Benjamin. Yensid agrees with me, he said the timing of the announcement gave it enough credence to ponder._

_Either way, thank you for taking the time, and having the patience, to read this. I know it's not my usual writing. And again, I'm sorry about that._

_-Deez, Daughter of Hades-_

When his eyes land on his name they widen to the size of saucers and he drops the paper as if it burned him.

Holy mother of beasts. She knew. He jumps out of his chair as he lets out a roar of triumph. On some level, she knew. She knew he was the one reading her letters.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep af am I right?
> 
> This is probably one of the longest chapters we've written, and for good reason. There was so much for Ben to unpack, and for Deez to share. She was so fucking raw in this letter.
> 
> When we were writing it originally we just pictured her crying the whole time because wow, just getting that kind of shit off your chest must have hurt to recall, but at the same time felt great.
> 
> Did anyone else catch Ben's feels? Or am I stroking my ego for no reason?
> 
> Both Ben and Deez are definitely dot connectors, are we doing a good job of portraying that? Or would you guys have liked more? Please don't hesitate to let us know.
> 
> Isn't Ben fricken adorable for being so protective of 'his' Deez? Is it easy to get his possessiveness? She was pretty much, in an odd way, his first friend. They haven't even met yet and there's already relationship dynamics between the two.
> 
> And what about his thoughts on T? He's certainly getting a much clearer picture of our favorite pain in the ass and starting to understand Mal's exasperation with him. The heart palpitation comment was probably my favorite line in all of this, it makes me laugh every time.
> 
> I know it's a shitty place to be, to feel like a monster. I never felt like I belonged anywhere when I was a teenager, and gods know I wasn't the only one. So did Deez's thoughts of death and self-loathing resonate with anyone else? Do you get why Ben didn't want to share the letter with the core four after that particular bit? He is only like 15 in this. It's fucking hard even as an adult to make calls like that.
> 
> And Ben finding out that Deez knew it was him reading the letters? Did that make anyone else smile? I'd forgotten we'd written that part and I loved how we ended this chapter, did you guys?
> 
> By the way, we did write the letter back when she 'wrote' it in WWTM, did it feel more authentic?
> 
> So again, did we meet your expectations? Exceed them? Or fall short of them?
> 
> Let us know
> 
> In the comments below
> 
> Much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Twisted-


	21. Aloha, Brah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants,
> 
> Happy Monday! We're back at it again, writing book three.
> 
> Hopefully school and any holiday preparations are going well. We know those can get stressful. And right now it seems like everyone is getting sick. So take care of yourselves.
> 
> And now, what you've actually been waiting for…
> 
> Carlos's appointment was moved because Jay's session ran over, and Ben is dealing with the feels after finally getting a letter from Deez about herself.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> -Dark-

**Meanwhile...**

Carlos sits in a chair in the hallway, absently petting Dude in his lap. He hated being early. But being late made his stomach hurt, and he still wasn't used to eating as much as he was able to here.

So, anxiously sitting in the chair outside the door it was. Because he hated throwing up even more.

"Not all changes are bad." Carlos sighs as he scratches Dude's belly, "Right, boy? Not all changes are bad. That's what Jay said, so we gotta believe him. Because he's Jay. And Jay's pretty awesome." He looks over at the door when he hears the handle jiggle.

A smiling man in a brightly colored shirt opens the door, "So next week, right brah?" he asks as Roy steps out.

"Yeah bro," Roy's fist bumps the older man. "Sound's good." He turns to walk away before he stops. "Yo, sup one oh one?" He grins as he holds out his hand. "See you an' the pup are up next."

Dude jumps from his lap as he beams, "Hey Robbin'ya." He takes the offered hand and stands before his smiles falters, "And yeah, just uh…" He bites his bottom lip as he looks up at the man holding the door open before he drops his eyes to the ground.

Roy raises a pierced eyebrow before he looks back to David. "Oh, it ain't that bad man, David's pretty cool for a shrink."

"What is he shrinking?" Carlos asks suspiciously. He'd been told he was going to talk to someone, had he been misinformed?

"Oh, that's right, isle speak, I meant he's pretty cool for a head peeper." Roy slides both his hands in his pockets.

Carlos takes a step back as he continues to stare at Roy, "Cool… Uh… Dude?" He absently pats his thigh. He wasn't going to do something if he couldn't even get the proper name for it. How was he supposed to look up all the angles?

"Howzit brah, you must be Carlos." The man greets, letting out a whistle to summon Dude before he kneels to pet the friendly dog. "And my profession is a psychologist, brah." He shakes his head at Roy's poor explanations.

"Right. Duh." Roy hits his head with a fist, "Catch ya later on COD?"

Oh good, he had looked up the right word then. His shoulders slump forward in relief, "Yeah man. I'd uh, I'd like that."

"Cool. Laterz." Roy nods before walking off.

David stands up lazily as he opens the door wider, "Well, welcome brah," He greets with an easy smile, "And lil brah." He looks down at Dude.

Carlos takes a deep breath before he pulls out his folder with his forms and walks in.

David shuts the door after Dude follows Carlos in before sitting crossed legged in the middle of the floor. "Aloha," David greets again, "Please, feel comfortable to make yourself at home. Whether that means taking a seat, claiming part of the wall, perching on the table or whatevs. Personally, I prefer the floor myself."

"You sit on the floor?" Carlos asks as he tilts his head to the side.

"Yeah," David chuckles, "I've found it helps give my clients an edge. Besides, the floor is pretty comfortable and I'm a sprawler." He offers as he leans his weight on his arms languidly.

"Huh…" Carlos narrows his eyes as he examines the room, "You know, letting people know you're giving them an edge negates the edge." He walks around the room slowly, "By acknowledging it you diminish it, once more giving yourself the edge."

"But answering a direct question honestly helps establish trust." David chuckles.

"I thought that was a negotiations thing." He didn't want to admit that was something he learned at Dragon Hall though. Never trust the negotiator. Their job was to trick you.

"Interesting thought process there, brah." David grins, "But this ain't a negotiation. It's just a run of the mill counseling session."

"Right." Carlos swallows the lump in his throat, "You call yourself a psychologist, right?"

"Yeah," David nods.

"That means you went to a lot of schools, right?" Carlos wraps his arms around his chest as he continues to walk around the room, holding his folder to him like a lifeline, "Like, that's a lot bigger than just being a wellbeing practitioner?"

David lifts his brow before he lets out a light-hearted laugh. "I see you did your homework, brah."

"I uh…" Carlos blushes as he looks away, "I feel better when I know what I'm doing."

"Coming to Auradon must've sucked for you."

"Kind of… Like at first." Carlos nods, "But then I discovered the internet. And Roogle."

David drops his eyes as Dude nudges his knee with his head. He smiles as he starts petting him again.

"And Dude." He smiles.

"All are pretty neat, eh?"

"Well, yeah. Dude was scary at first, but we got past it." Carlos slowly walks closer to David, wanting to hold Dude against his anxiety.

"Glad ya didn't meet my Ohana's dog first," David grins at him. "But it seems you two get along like a board and swell now."

"I don't know what that means," Carlos frowns as he shakes his head.

"Right." David shakes his head, "You've never heard of surfing have you?"

"Sounds vaguely familiar." Carlos muses, "Is it a sport or something?"

"Only if you're competitive like Nani." David stops petting Dude as he pulls out his phone and starts playing with the screen before he offers it to him. "I prefer to think of it as a way of life myself."

Carlos narrows his eyes as he sits on the ground on the other side of Dude and takes the phone. He watches a video as a guy and girl float on longboards. Eventually, the guy swims out towards a wave, grinning wildly as he stands in time for the board to travel along the breaking swell. "So, it's like physical science and math, because you have to do all those calculations to stay balanced on the board while also making sure not to broach the cusp of a swell that's traveling at several miles per hour, but also kind of a sport that you partake of as a lifestyle?"

David studies him for a moment, "You remind me of my iki braddah," He grins, "He's the only other person I've met that could turn surfing into a math problem." He chuckles, "But sure, yeah, if you want to be technical."

"What's an iki bra-dare?" Carlos struggles to pronounce.

"Little brother," David explains easily. "He talks circles around me too."

"Too?" Carlos tilts his head to the side before his eyes widen, "As in, you think that's what I'm doing?" he reaches out with both hands to hold Dude, "I'm sorry, that's not-"

"Chill brah," David holds up one hand. "It's no big. Math's just not my thing. Everyone has their skills. Mine are just more interpersonal." He chuckles sheepishly as he rubs his neck with the other, "Usually."

"So you're good at talking." Carlos pats his lap, smiling when Dude easily jumps up and curls into a ball.

"Or so I've been told."

"Yeah, I'm not so good at that."

"Don't need to be when you're a genius unless that's something you want to work on."

"It would be nice, I guess. I mean good communication skills are useful." Carlos sighs as he absently looks behind him, in the direction of the isle.

"Now that's something I can help you with." David grins. "I'm sure you're a quick learner."

"I try to be. I'm usually pretty quick when I get the right books." Like when Yensid would go through his bag and like magic have the books he needed to learn anything. He sighs, frowning as he continues to pet Dude absently.

"What's with the long face brah?"

Carlos blinks before he straightens up, "Sorry, nothing." He pulls Dude up to his chest and ducks to hide a blush before he holds out the folder with his free hand, "I was told to give these to you."

David reaches over and takes the folder, "Thanks brah." He opens the folder before pulling out the papers and starts looking through them.

"I didn't know what to write for a lot of the questions, sorry."

"I know this is gonna kill ya on a level…" David offers a soft smile, "But there aren't any right or wrong answers here. It's a soft science."

"Oh." Carlos takes a deep breath, "Well, I mean I also just didn't understand some of them, but yeah, I do like giving the right answer."

David chuckles, "Want to go over the questions you didn't understand together so ya can fill it out to your standard?"

"We don't have to." Carlos practically squeaks, "I just wasn't sure what symptoms meant. Like, open-ended or just about coming in to talk, or about something specific. It was just a very non-specific question."

"It's meant to be. It could mean a lot of things to a lot of people. For instance, someone might write when I'm nervous I get easily agitated, while another might put down that they get easily overwhelmed, or another might say they cry or others still might say they shut down. It's a very open question."

"But like, in reference to what?"

"To their daily lives." David shrugs, "Like, for instance, I can already tell you have some major anxiety brah."

"Uh-huh." Carlos nods as he stares at the floor.

"Which is an actual disorder here."

Disorder. He'd looked up that word. "Like, it's more than just a weakness?"

"Yeah brah, they are. They're either disruptive, coping mechanisms or chemical imbalances."

Carlos furrows his brow, "On the isle, it's just weak."

David tilts his head back as he studies the ceiling. "I don't know a lot about the isle-"

"I don't think anyone wants to, honestly." Carlos shrugs, "I mean, they put a barrier around it so they didn't have to worry about it right?"

"They did." David agrees. "But I'm kinda curious."

Carlos slowly looks up, making eye contact for the first time, "I don't think we're supposed to talk about it."

"Why not?" David quirks his head to the side.

"Um… Well, for one thing, people look at us funny when we do." Carlos explains slowly as he hugs Dude to his chest.

David nods his head, "I bet they do. Most people wouldn't understand what you guys have survived."

"It wasn't so bad, at least for me." Carlos quickly points out, "I got really lucky. A lot of people had it a lot worse."

"Brah," David shakes his head, "No one in Auradon has had it worse than the four of you."

"You think so?" Carlos furrows his brow.

"Pretty damn sure… Though pain is rather subjective."

"Yensid said that a lot."

"Yensid sounds like a smart guy."

Carlos grins as he nods, "He's the smartest. He's a Hero wizard that came to the island to teach us vks. And he was always nice to me and Deez."

David's eyes light up. "It's not usually my style to talk about myself, but I think I'll make an exception for you." He grins. "My uncle Jumba is a scientist that created over six hundred experiments, and my iki braddah is just as smart." He volunteers. "I've surfed in space."

"Space?" Carlos blinks before he sets Dude down beside him and rolls to sit on his knees, "Like space, space? Like the space outside of the planet earth's atmosphere that's a vacuum void of oxygen and life?"

David nods with a wide grin. "I prefer the waves myself, but yeah space, space."

"Cool! I didn't even know that was possible." He sits back before he pulls a notepad and pencil out of his jeans.

"Dude, you don't even know." David chuckles, "Me and Nani have a spaceship, it's not for like intergalactic flight but it's quicker than a plane."

"Intergalactic, like between two galaxies? Like our milky way and another galaxy? That's already possible?"

"For some of us."

Carlos waves his hands, dismissing the argument, "No no, if it's possible for someone it's possible for anyone." He wipes his hand across his mouth before he flips to lay on the ground, setting the pad out in front of him before he starts writing.

"I like that." David grins. "Very big picture."

"I do like big picture, but I like finding all the little steps that lead to the big picture." Carlos bites his tongue before he finishes a sentence and looks up, "It's like building a robot or a computer."

"Ha!" David beams, "I knew you reminded me of Hiro for a reason." He picks up his bag and dumps the contents on the floor, scattering pages and pamphlets everywhere. He shakes the bag until two metal dolls and remotes fall out.

Carlos's eye twitches before he pulls himself up and starts collecting all the loose pages into a single stack.

"Brah you don't have to-"

"I… recognize that you don't want me to do this. But I can't not. Sorry."

"But that gives us less time to play with these, iki brah."

"And I'm sad, but I have to count these now. And it looks like they go in folders, so I need those too man."

David studies him for a moment before he lets out a sigh and hands over the folders reluctantly. "And this is enjoyable to you?"

Carlos blinks at the question. "No?" He snatches the folders before he turns back to his self-appointed task, "But it's what I have to do."

"Who says you have to do it?"

"M-m-my brain?" Carlos sighs before he grabs the last loose page and sits down with the folders and large stacks of papers. He sorts the papers into different piles. One single loose. One stapled packets. And a pile for each colored pamphlet.

David nods. "Might as well pull one of the pamphlets for OCD and Anxiety out while you're organizing my life for me."

"I'm sorry. I just uh, I was already nervous," Carlos sighs and shakes his head, "and now I know what to do. Sorry."

David nods in understanding. "Help yourself brah. Don't apologize for my life being a mess."

"I think I was apologizing for not being able to stop." Carlos frowns as he hunches his shoulders, "But I can apologize for that too."

David chuckles, "Nah brah. You don't have to apologize for either." He rubs the back of his neck. "Nani's gonna kick my ass for this later- Not literally."

"Is she your leader?"

"Close enough."

"Mal gets mad when I do this too. I can tell her it was my fault, I'm used to being in trouble. I can take the hit." Carlos blinks as he continues to sort the papers, "Unless she has bear traps. I don't want to do bear traps."

"Does Mal use bear traps on you often for cleaning compulsively? Because from my experience that just makes the compulsive cleaning worse."

"Mal wouldn't do that to me. She's tough, but not mean like that."

"Bear traps was just awfully specific."

"My mother protected her furs with bear traps."

"Was your mother a fan of irony?"

"Ivory, yes." Carlos nods before he opens all the folders and lays them out on the ground, "How do you know what the folders are for?"

David shrugs, "For putting papers in or around." He teases.

Carlos looks up and down the row of folders before he looks up at David, blinking several times in quick succession before he jump-kicks to his feet, "I got it, I just need a marker." He starts looking around the room.

"I have no doubt." David grins, "And here." He digs through one of the zipped compartments and pulls one out. "Have at it Brah."

"Cool. Cool cool cool." Carlos nods before he walks back over to the pile. He eyes it critically before he starts marking the folders and sliding matching colored pamphlets into them.

"So your mother, she have you clean a lot?"

"I cleaned everything." Carlos shrugs absently, "That's what good sons do. They clean. And dye hair, and brush furs, and pretty much anything else they're told to do. It's why I made a robot. It swept and vacuumed for me so I had more time to do other things."

"Very pragmatic of you," David observes. "Hiro didn't start making practical robots 'til he was nineteen. Did you ever make or fix anything just for fun?"

"All the time. T was great at coming up with projects. I fixed a tattoo gun, the whole machine. It took months because T had to scavenge the barge for parts."

"That's impressive. I bet you didn't even need the manual." David breathes out. "I could never do that, it takes a lot of skill."

"Yensid helped me kind of reverse engineer it. I would have loved to read a manual on it, but I had to get creative with parts to make them function properly. Deez had to make a few parts out of glass for me."

"I'm sure you had to get creative with parts and all your projects on the isle. It's cool you had such helpful friends. That can make or break ya, brah."

Carlos smiles, "I was part of, like a secret group, we called ourselves Book Club. But we had to be careful because me and Gil were in rival gangs, and Deez and T were like the isles independents. So we couldn't let anyone see us together." He sets the filled folders aside in a neat stack before he pulls the pile of stapled packets to him and starts sorting them.

David raises a brow in surprise. "Really?" He asks curiously. "How did you end up joining a sub-club with a rival gang member? That sounds dangerous."

"T wanted to see if we could learn how to do blacksmithing so we could all have better weapons. Like, our swords were shitty. So he figured out who would be best at everything, and got us all together. We made a sword for Mal first, and Deez gave it to her and explained what we were doing, so she ended up saying it was all cool, as long as we didn't get caught."

"Clever." David grins, "I don't think many in your position would have come up or been able to execute something as elaborate as making swords and figuring out who would be the best at what."

"Deez was kind of obvious." Carlos shrugs, "She's a fire demi-god, so she was the forge."

"Of course makes sense, please continue."

"I figured out measurements and the formulas for each kind of sword."

"Because of course you had to make more than one type of blade." David grins at him, "For different types of fighting styles I imagine."

Carlos writes on several folders before he slides stacks of papers into them, "Is this one of those things where people look at us weird?"

"Why? Because they weren't clever enough to do it themselves?"

"Or didn't have to." Carlos bows his shoulders again before he reaches for the last stack of loose pages and starts sorting them.

"Technically no one has to do anything, but the fact that you guys saw a need and filled it is amazing. Don't let other people take that from ya, brah."

"I am really proud of the things we did." Carlos sighs, "Before we got taken, we were going to start working on a staff for Yensid and finish up Deez's, Gil's and Uma's sword. Gil was trying to make Uma's really fancy."

"You should be proud of the things you did. They sound like things you should be proud of. Not many teenagers can say they had a secret club where they made weapons behind their parents and other gangs noses. It speaks a lot about the four of you. Very resourceful. I'm sure your Ohana was proud of you."

"Ohana?"

"Family- Or in this case gang and friends," David explains with a goofy grin. "You guys probably had some of the nicest blades on the isle."

"Gil is a pretty wicked blacksmith." Carlos nods, "I think you need more folders. Like five of them."

"Huh." David slowly gets up, "Let me take a look." He offers as he walks across the room and starts going through random drawers and cabinets.

Carlos nods as he starts marking the rest of the folders before sliding the larger stacks into them.

"So, T and you sound like you were pretty close. Did you guys do a lot of projects together?"

"Oh yeah." Carlos nods, "We both liked science, or he at least liked doing science with me. He'd freak if he could see all the lab stuff Auradon has. Or the games. He'd fucking flip for the games here, especially the ones that are 3-D. Or the tech in general. We probably wouldn't see him for weeks if he had Roogle. That's kind of what happens when he gets a lot of information though."

David chuckles, "Sounds like you two had a lot in common. Did he ever help you clean too?"

"Yeah." Carlos slows, "A couple of times." He admits absently as his hand hovers over a folder.

"This is a safe place ya know Carlos, no one's going to yell or set off bear traps on you for sharing. Nothing leaves this room. It's kinda like our oath as mental health professionals." He explains warmly, "Boohyeah," He turns with a fist full of folders. "They're even different colors." He walks over and hands them to Carlos.

"Cool. Cool cool cool." He nods as he looks over the folders that already had papers and then the empty ones before he starts marking again.

David stays silent as he picks up one of the remotes and switches the robot on.

"Done!" Carlos shouts triumphantly as he slams the last folder on the neatly stacked pile, "You even have a folder for Miscellaneous."

"Damn." David blinks, "You're a quick sorter brah."

"You get faster with paper when you're used to sorting stone letters."

"Demi-god thing?"

"Also Ben thing, but related, yeah." Carlos shakes his head before he stands, "Robot?" He asks excitedly.

David holds up a remote. "We still have fifteen minutes left."

"Cool!" Carlos eagerly takes the remote and starts playing around with the controls, watching the way the robot on the ground moved intently. "Cool! So much cool." He smiles.

"I know right?" David grins, "They're called battle bots."

"What?" Carlos tilts his head, "Like, they battle? Like, fight? Why would you risk damaging it?"

David chuckles, "Normally I wouldn't. But these were made by Hiro. We usually only play till something falls off but watch-" He hits several buttons on his remote, attacking Carlos' robot until it's in three pieces on the ground, "Can I see your remote?"

Carlos was staring at the small pile of parts as he struggled to speak.

David leans forward and plucks the remote from Carlos' hands, "Imma just take this…" He states before he switches the remote so it expands.

"How did you…" Carlos watches David intently.

"More importantly," David hits several buttons on the remote, "These robots are designed much like the mind." He explains as the broken pieces start shaking. "You can damage them over and over but in the end, they can mend back together." He demonstrates as he hits one last button and the robot springs back together like a magnet. "Much like this little guy."

Carlos tilts his head before he drops to his hands and knees to inspect the small robot. Eventually, he leans back to sit on his heels as he grips the newly remade robot before he turns back to David, "So, like it's never the same, because the pieces don't all go back exactly the same way, but it can still function like normal?"

"Yeah." David nods. "Pretty much. Both the robots and the mind are as resilient as heck. One just, unfortunately, takes a lot more time to mend than the other. But even in dysfunction, they can still do the job. Wanna see?"

Carlos nods.

David grins as he hits the buttons for a moment making his own robot fall into pieces before having what used to be the arms grab Carlos' robot by the foot as its legs come up to kick it sending the middle piece flying. "When he was about," He eyes Carlos, "your age actually, Hiro used to hustle other robo fighters with this model. Nowadays I find them better for demonstrations."

"Your family is the coolest."

"You don't even know the half of it." David winks. "My iki sistah saved the world from a global invasion when she was seven because her dog couldn't behave."

"I don't even know what I was doing when I was seven." Carlos admits with a blink, "But man, I think I wanna know, except maybe not about the dog not behaving. But the rest sounds cool!"

"Sure brah," David looks at his phone. "But we're gonna need some time for that story. Maybe you could borrow the bot till then and get some practice in? See if you can be making one of your own?"

"For seriously?" Carlos looks down at the controller in his hands to the small heap of parts.

"For seriously brah," David nods, as he reaches over and picks up the folders, "I mean if you do one favor for me."

"Do you need anything else organized?"

"Kai no." David shakes his head, "Just-" He flips open the folders and searches for a moment before he pulls out three packets. "Look these over for me before next week and let me know what you think, brah. And the bot's yours for a week."

Carlos looks down at the packets. OCD. Anxiety Disorder. PTSD. "So, I get to play with the robot, read about what's broken in me, and come back to talk to you again?"

"If all that's cool with you, I'd love to talk to you again, but it is totally up to you brah, whattaya say? I wasn't that boring right? I can bring more cool shit next time."

"You're pretty awesome, actually." Carlos admits with a furrowed brow, "Even without the robot."

"Sometimes." David chuckles, "But I know the robot helps." He grins. "I'd love for you to come back so we can talk more."

"Me too," Carlos admits before he looks away, again in the direction of the isle. "I'd like to talk again."

"Mahalo. I'd like that too brah." David grins lazily as he picks up Carlos' robot's pieces and hands it to him.

"Cool." Carlos smiles before he opens a pocket in his jeans and drops the pieces in. He furrows his brow before he pulls out his phone and taps the screen quickly, "Thanks?" He tilts his head to the side.

David lets out a light-hearted chuckle as he nods. "We like mixing our languages in Hawaii, we call it pidgin."

"I like it." Carlos shrugs, "It means I can Roogle things."

David languidly stands to his feet. "I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship, brah." He holds out his hand.

Carlos grins before he holds his hand out and shakes David's, trying to mimic the way Ben did it when they first arrived. His brow furrows.

David smiles kindly, "Grip my hand, it's okay, promise ya won't break it."

"Oh grip." Carlos rolls his eyes at himself as he tightens his grip, "And I'm not strong, I never have to worry about breaking people."

"There are more ways to break people than just strength."

Carlos blinks before he grins, "I'm gonna assume not in a handshake though."

"I'm never one to assume anything, it's safer that way."

"Are you into Philosophy?" Carlos asks suddenly, finding himself missing Yensid and Deez deeply in that moment.

"Philosophy is kind of a cousin to psychology."

"Cool," He shakes David's hand again, "Better?"

"Much," David assures him. "Look at us making progress on those interpersonal skills already."

Carlos blushes as he pulls his hand back to rub the back of his head, "Thanks. You don't make things super awkward, so I um, I appreciate that."

David chuckles, "And you don't make me feel like an idiot even though you easily could, so thank you."

Carlos smiles, "Cool." He blinks as he looks around, "Uh… I don't know how to end this. Sorry."

"Same time next week work for you or do you have another preference?"

"Do I only get to keep the robot until our next talk?" Carlos smiles mischievously.

"How bout you keep the robot till you come up with a better one?"

"Really?" He blinks as he looks from David to the controller and back, "So like, if I wanted to, I could come back sooner and that would be okay?"

"Sure brah," David nods as he pulls out his phone. "When were you thinking? I've got Saturday free all day or two open appointments for tomorrow night at seven or eight."

Carlos slowly nods, "If you don't mind, I uh, Saturday morning?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Um, what's too early?" Carlos looks down at the floor as he scuffs his heel.

David frowns in thought before he shrugs, "Four in the morning."

Carlos bites his lip, "Does telling you what I want to talk about help?"

"Can't hurt. I might even be more prepared."

"I um," Carlos bows his shoulders as he wraps his arms around his waist, "I get night terrors. And I um, I don't have time with school, so you mentioned Saturday, and I was hoping, maybe if I got here early enough I'd be able to remember them so I could talk about them. Otherwise, I'll have to bring someone with me, cause I always talk."

"Huh." David walks back to his bag checking several pockets before he pulls out a small blue rectangle and walks back. "Here." He offers him the card. "You can call me before class, or text me what you remember, or whatever. We can work on that together." He grins at him. "So instead of picking a time, why don't you just call me on Saturday when you wake up?"

"That's okay?" Carlos looks up, blushing when he realizes how blurry the world looked, "I won't be bothering you?"

"Brah, I wouldn't have offered if it did." He steps forward and gives him a bear hug.

Carlos briefly freezes, holding his breath for several seconds before he slowly relaxes. He timidly reaches up to mimic the hold David had on him, embarrassed by the way he shook before he tightens his grip.

After a long minute, David slowly lets him go.

"Sorry," Carlos mumbles as he wipes at his face in frustration, "I didn't-"

"For what, being human? Everyone cries occasionally. Even those who say they don't."

"But you still have to say sorry for being weak." Carlos takes a deep breath.

"Crying doesn't make you weak." David shakes his head. "But that's for another session entirely. Till then please know that you don't have to ever apologize to me for being human- But I won't get mad at you if you do either."

"Cool. Cool cool cool." Carlos nods as he starts backing up towards the door.

"But till Saturday try roogling how to cope with night terrors and trying the different suggestions."

"Yep. On it. Thanks. Sorry." Carlos spins on the spot to open the door, patting his thigh as he calls out to Dude to follow before he scrambles out awkwardly.

* * *

Ben gasps as he jumps back from the door, startled when Carlos barrels out of it and into him, "Hey. Whoa, you okay?" He instantly grabs the other boy to keep them both from bouncing to the ground. His grip on the letter in his hand tightens reflexively. Had his session gone that bad? He studies the younger boy in confusion.

"Oh. Ben. Sorry." Carlos instantly drops his head and averts his eyes.

"No problem." Ben's eyes sweep over him in concern. "Everything okay?" He asks as he helps the other boy steady himself.

"Yeah. Sorry, I uh, I just didn't see you." Carlos admits as he takes a deep breath, "So uh, you go to counseling too?" He tilts his head slightly, his eyes trailing over the letter in his hand.

"Ah." Ben nods, "Yeah, it's helpful."

"Is that-" Carlos' eyes widen, "That's Deez's handwriting!" he grips Ben's wrist tightly, "She wrote a letter! Can I read it? Please?" He drops Ben's wrist so he can start carefully folding the papers in his hand to tuck in his jacket.

"You want to read it before Mal?"

"Yes-because-I'm-here-and-she's-not-and-I-miss-Deez-please-can-I-read?" He bites his bottom lip as he holds out his hand.

Ben swallows a grimace. "Carlos, if you don't mind me asking, how did your counseling session go?"

"My-" Carlos looks up from the letter into Ben's eyes, "I talked a little bit about the isle while I fixed all his papers and then he showed me this," He pulls out the controller and a part of the robot from his pocket, "Which is a really cool fighting robot and then we talked about how I'm not broken I'm just in disrepair and then I asked for another appointment because I have night terrors and I was hoping I could talk to him Saturday morning because I didn't want to bring Evie with me to tell him what the night terror was about because I forget them after like ten minutes. And he was really cool and taught me how to shake a hand like you and then he hugged me which felt nice except I cried and now can I read it?"

"Oh." Ben blinks. He was not expecting such a thorough response. "Well, I kinda needed it for my counseling session actually..."

"I can read fast?" Carlos asks, his eyes never quite able to sustain contact for more than a second at a time as he bites his lip.

Ben rolls his lower lip between his teeth, so this is what Deez and Mal meant by puppy eyes? He hated making him beg. "It's a really private letter… I wanted to talk to David before sharing it with the four of you, I'm sorry."

"Oh." Carlos nods slowly, "That's okay Ben. I didn't uh, I'm sorry. I just, Sorry." He squeezes his eyes shut as he tenses.

"No, I'm sorry, here," Ben reaches into his pocket to pull out several of the other, less private letters he'd received. "You can read these. There's one about a Howler and another about Gil."

"Really? And it's okay?" Carlos slowly uncoils as he looks at the small pile of opened letters.

"Yes, you can even take them to the others if you want to show them," He offers with a warm smile, "And I'll track you down after my session and we can talk about them if you want."

Carlos nods, "Yeah, I can do that." He bites his bottom lip as he takes the letters.

"Awesome." Ben turns toward the door to David's makeshift office

"Um, Ben?" Carlos hesitantly taps him on the back.

"Sup Carlos?" Ben turns back.

"Are you okay?"

Ben's smile reaches his eyes, "Yeah, just kinda distracted." He admits. "I have a lot on my mind." He offers, "But thank you for caring enough to ask."

Carlos nods, "Sorry I got so excited, I um, I should have asked you first."

"Hey man, I don't blame you. You miss your friend, I feel like a jerk-"

"No!" Carlos flails his hands between them, "You're the opposite of a jerk. I just, you look sad. And I'm sorry I, you know, overwhelmed you with my stuff instead of, respecting this?" He gestures between the two of them and the door.

"No, no, Carlos, it's totally cool. I asked you how your session went. You didn't overwhelm me. I just have a lot of stuff weighing on my mind right now and need an objective adult."

"I can get that." Carlos takes a step back, "I hope you feel better."

"I'm sure I will." Ben offers in reassurance, "I really do appreciate you caring so much." He adds, "It's kinda nice. I promise I'll meet up with you guys in the boy's dorm after, 'kay? I wanted to ask Mal out on another date, so it's kinda like a two for one."

"It's cool," Carlos smiles before he takes another step back, "Cool cool cool."

Ben chuckles as he holds up his empty fist. "We're good. Promise."

Carlos takes a slow, deep breath before he smiles up at Ben and bumps his fist with his own, "Thanks."

"Any time." He smiles kindly, "Maybe you can show me how the robot works later too?"

"Cool!" Carlos grins, "I'll go practice!" He turns and runs off.

Ben smiles as he watches Carlos and Dude run off. Honestly, running into Carlos felt like it had calmed him down a bit. He knew he was doing the right thing, knew that things were going to be hard. But having Carlos stop and realize that something was wrong, it really meant a lot to him.

Carlos must have been feeling some kind of effect after his session, and he knew the boy well enough to recognize the nervous energy that had been rapidly fired at him.

He could have handled it better if he'd been paying more attention. But, seeing Carlos brave the social awkwardness to make sure he was okay made him feel better than a perfect encounter would have.

* * *

"Aloha Ben, sorry I didn't want to interrupt." David cracks the door open. "Please come in." He steps to the side.

Ben smiles as he turns, "Aloha David." He walks into the room, gripping the letter still in his hand tightly, "And thank you. I was afraid I had scared him off, but we were able to work through it."

"I'm glad to hear that." David nods as he shuts the door behind him before he walks to the center of the room and plops to the ground crossed legged. "So, howzit?"

"Well, I got a shipment of letters in today and well, first of all, I realized that I haven't offered you and Nani a valuable resource should you want to take advantage of it." Ben shrugs out of his suit jacket, tossing it over the back of a chair before he lays out on the ground.

"Nice. We're always open to valuable resources." David leans back putting his weight on his arms. "But I'm more interested in you at the moment, brah."

Ben nods before he slowly rolls to his side, "I don't know if you've heard the name Deez yet, but she's been writing to the king for years now. On these heavy stone tablets that I've been collecting since I first found them." He taps the paper letter in his hand against the ground thoughtfully.

"Well, she started writing on paper. And I'm just now getting letters that are over a month old, well over a month old in many cases. But this one," he taps the letter against the ground again, "Is kind of special. Because it's the first one she's ever written about herself. But that's also where I'm running into a problem, because I'm not sure I should share this with the kids that have come over from the isle."

"Do you mind if I read it?"

"Please." Ben eagerly rolls to his stomach to hold it up, "It's not like her other letters at all, and um, I'm worried. But I can't tell if I'm worried because of things that are normal for them, or if I'm worried because I feel a personal connection to her, or if I should be worried because there are real reasons to be worried."

"There's a good chance it's D, all of the above." David lifts his hands off the ground as he leans forward and takes the letter.

"She does talks about wondering if things would be better if she was dead. But it sounds like those were past thoughts, or like she doesn't think that way much anymore."

"I would imagine most kids who grew up in that kind of environment had those kinds of thoughts. Teenage years are some of the roughest, barrier aside. It's not uncommon. Even here if that helps. As long as she doesn't have an active plan I don't think suicidal ideation would be out of place for her." He explains as he opens the letter and begins reading it.

Ben rests his forehead against the ground and takes a deep breath before he switches to laying on his back again.

It takes about twenty painstaking minutes before David finally lowers the letter. Another two or three minutes is spent with him staring at the ceiling, "Right, so that's a lot to unpack even for me brah. There's so much crammed into this, it's hard to know where to start. So with that being said, let's go with your main concern first and filter it through your A, B, and C." He sighs as he offers Ben the letter back. "And then go from there."

"A. I think that this is unfortunately normal for them, as in all the kids that grew up on the isle. It would be hard to imagine that any of them had much better childhoods than she did, growing up on an isle with so many villains. So those thoughts are probably, and regrettably, commonplace there. B. I can imagine you feel a personal connection since you seem to think of this girl as a friend and you are worried about her on that merit alone. This is some serious stuff. I'm worried about these kids too. Why do you think me and Nani flew out here so quickly? C. I wouldn't worry about her current mental state, she seems to have built strong enough bonds since her ideations to distract her from such drastic measures or idealization in the present." He takes a deep breath, "So what I need you to take from this is that no, I don't think she's in danger of committing suicide."

Ben draws in a deep, slow breath before he breathes out again. "Thank you." He takes another deep breath, "I guess it was just a shock to read that this girl, this girl who's worked for years to get a message out to us here in Auradon, thought about the world being a better place without her."

"Yeah brah, the contents of that letter sucked to digest."

"I've spent all morning reading it. I also felt compelled to tell my family and everyone on my staff thank you and how much their love means to me. My heart breaks for her, for all of them. But because of her, I got an opportunity to be thankful and grateful to my family."

David's lips twitch slightly, "We often don't appreciate things 'til they're taken away from us. That's just human nature. You don't know what you've got till its gone. I'd be lying if I said reading that didn't make me want to go hug my wife and call my family. The letter is as inspiring as it is harrowing. She's clearly skilled in her craft."

"It's been a developing talent. You can see the progression in her works. I've been collecting it for years, trying to catalog it in my office. I've read hundreds of her letters. But this letter was different. I can always make connections in her other letters, but this one. I can tell she ran from something. I don't know what, but whatever it was it drove her back to the temple and her father."

David opens his mouth before he shuts it, tilting his head back to study the ceiling.

"You know something, but you can't tell me." Ben sighs.

"Very astute." David looks back to him with a sad smile, as he leans his weight on his arms again.

"I just. I feel so angry about this. So angry that she was killed, and instead of anything, I mean he made her question everything. She didn't think she had friends, I just… Who does that to their kid? Who purposely makes them feel worthless, not to mention the fact that she constantly feels like a monster. How can she feel like she's not worth saving?"

David tilts his head back to study the ceiling. "It's some really messed up messages to deliver to anyone, let alone a kid. It's not fair. They're Villains Ben. Villains would make their kids feel like they were small and worthless so they never rebel. It's a classic tactic used by sick people called gaslighting. And we both know, as I'm sure all her friends do, that she is worth saving, and sometimes that just has to be enough."

"But if I've felt like an outsider here, what has she been going through her whole life? Like I said, I feel this connection with her. Like we think the same way, we have some of the same interests and skills. How is she doing it?"

"It sounds like she found her own family from the letter Ben. She found her own way to survive and stave off the loneliness that comes from feeling like you never quite belong anywhere. I can't imagine how frustrating it must be to relate with someone in a similar, albeit, perspectively a lot worse situation as yourself. And she's doing it because she has people that make it worth surviving, if not hopefully, living for."

Ben nods again before chuckling lightly, "I'm not thinking rationally." He taps his pointer fingers together above his chest, "Like at all right now. I'm just angry because I found out a lot of horrible things have happened to a person I admire." He takes a slow deep breath again.

"This is a safe place to be irrational and angry, brah. This isn't something as superficial as crashing your parent's car and feeling remorse or guilt over it. These are lives. Real. Lives. And you recognize that. Which is great. Because they are. You recognize that she's important to you. You don't have to be perfect in here Ben. You don't have to know all the answers, here. You can just be the angry, irrational, sixteen-year-old that's scared for their friend."

"I know this isn't true, but it feels like no one else cares about them." Ben takes a deep breath, "I can name every name that Deez has written about, tell you something interesting about them and at their core if they're good or confused. There are hundreds of vks between the ages of eight and eighteen, except I have no real idea how old the majority of them are because proper records weren't kept. There are babies. And it seems like the very people who didn't do their jobs in the first place are the ones keeping me from doing the right thing now."

David closes his eyes taking a deep breath before he tilts his head up to look at the ceiling for a long moment before he exhales. "That really sucks. Like _really _fucking sucks. That's a lot of pressure on anyone's shoulders, let alone someone your age, and I can't understand the magnitude of that red tape and bureaucracy but I've had my fair share with it on a much smaller scale and I know it can be infuriating. And to feel like people are not only not with you, but acting against you on what should honestly be an open and shut case must be baffling. It shows you how much fear, hate, and grudges can stop people from being human."

Ben nods before he pinches the bridge of his nose, "What did you think of T? I know I'm working with a bit more info than you are because he shows up in other letters under different names, but still, I'd like to know what you think."

"I think that T used to be suicidal."

"Yep." Ben groans, "But I feel like I'm missing something else. Like the way she wrote about him in this letter was different too."

David shifts as he moves his knees up to rest his arms against lazily. "Are you thinking about sharing that letter with her friends?"

Ben grimaces before he twists enough to look up at David, "I, I don't know. Carlos wanted to read it earlier, and I inadvertently got a cliff notes version of your session with him." He shakes his head, "But, I don't know if I should while they're still getting adjusted to counseling and classes. And part of me feels like I have to protect the parts of Deez she never shared with them."

David slowly nods before he looks back up at the ceiling, "Did you know humans are pack animals? Not like wolves or anything. More in the sense like we need solid support."

"I guess that makes sense." Ben frowns thoughtfully.

"Nice." He nods, "Well there are instances in a pack when it comes time to utilize each other's strengths instead of relying on our own or we collapse under the weight of the pressure. Thus cutting off the pack from a vital member."

Ben sighs, "So I should at least see if they want to read it, then. Because if they're willing to help me, well. I already know I'm pretty lucky to have them."

"Pretty much… I can clear my schedule. We can do this one at a time. Or all at once."

Ben sighs as he sits up and faces David, crossing his legs as he leans his elbows against his knees, "Let me ask Mal and Jay if they'll mind coming. She's the leader, he's the second. That seems the most respectful way to do this. "

"Nice." David pulls out his phone. "In their case, they are like wolves. Alpha and beta seem like a smart bet."

"Especially since I'm not exactly in the pack yet."

"Yet. Guaranteed this will get you initiated quicker."

Ben gives David a small smile, "Thanks."

"It's kinda my job to be awesome."

"Yeah well," Ben stands up and starts moving around the room, "thanks for being good at your job."

"There, schedule cleared." He pockets his phone.

Ben nods before he pulls his phone out and speed dials Mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, shout out for those of you still dealing with finals and all that other school shit, I hope you're kicking that shit in the ass.
> 
> FC and Dobby we know you got this shit if your as dedicated to your schoolwork as you are this story.
> 
> That being said back to Twisted's chapter review/ writer introspection...
> 
> We didn't mean to write out Carlos's session, but then we did because we're us and we love everything. Everything. So what do you think of this latest one? Anyone else Hilo lovers?
> 
> Aren't Carlos and David together adorbz? Then again anything with Carlos in it is a-fucking-dorable. Well, that's our thoughts on it anyway, what are yours?
> 
> What did you think about the pamphlets David gave Carlos?
> 
> Carlos' and David's talk over bookclub?
> 
> The battle bots?
> 
> Poor Carlos, and overwhelmed Ben. The part where they bump into each other was hard to write. Honestly, It's so ridiculously difficult to get any of our characters to say no to Carlos. Even Mal rarely tells their pup, no. So we were both surprised when Ben did it. On the plus side, he did have other letters for them to read, they just weren't as disturbing to him as 'Letter to the King' was.
> 
> Seriously though, how awkward was that scene to read?
> 
> What did you think of the stumbling on both of their parts from Carlos's curiosity to Ben's evasiveness?
> 
> Or Carlos' insecurity vs. Ben's inability to pull himself from his thoughts?
> 
> What about David and Ben's session? Sorry to anyone who was expecting David to be more formal with the prince. That was never going to happen.
> 
> Anyone get the vibes David's got really strong opinions about how Auradon runs things?
> 
> And how are we doing with the counseling sessions? Do they seem realistic? It's hard to write a RL counselor so some feedback on how his advice to these kids coming off would be fantastic.
> 
> Let us know
> 
> In the comments below
> 
> Much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Twisted


	22. Alpha and Beta Dynamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants,
> 
> Happy Wednesday! Officially less than a week until Christmas. Anyone else in the middle of another Holiday or getting ready for it?
> 
> Hopefully all school torture is coming to an end soon.
> 
> Anyway, after Ben's conversation with David, he's made up his mind to share the letter with the leaders of the pack.
> 
> We hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> And don't forget to let us know how we're doing. And check out Twisted's review at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Writers need love and support to help keep us going.
> 
> -Dark-

"That's the entire letter?" Mal tilts her head to the side as she looks between David and Ben in confusion, her voice chock-full of skepticism.

"Well, no." David shrugs as he looks up from his spot on the floor. "That was just the parts we both thought you should know outside of individual sessions."

Jay drums his fingers on the wall behind him before he sighs heavily, "So if we want to hear the whole letter we have to come to talk to you alone?"

"Yeah, pretty much, brah." David taps a finger against it, "There's some pretty heavy stuff in here. Ben had to make an appointment after reading it."

"_While_ I was reading it actually," Ben rocks slightly back and forth on his heels as he tugs on his belt with his thumbs, "I, in no way want to hide this from you. I just," He sighs as his feet plant, "I needed help working through some of the things she talked about, so I wanted to be able to warn the rest of you. It's a pretty personal letter, and was far more exposing of herself than she's been with the rest of you."

Mal's eyes sweep over Ben thoughtfully, before they turn to David suspiciously. Then her eyes land on him expectantly. Familiarly.

Jay gives her a one-shoulder shrug. He believed them. Ben had never given him a reason to suspect he would be malicious towards them. And he believed David when he said he wanted to be on his team. Coaches wouldn't hold back important information. Why would they? They wanted the team to win. So, he would trust that David wanted him to win too.

She nods before turning back to Ben. "We can deal with that, as long as we get to read the rest of it. We can wait." She crosses her arms.

"Nice." David nods as he places the letter on the chair behind him before leaning his weight against his hands. "Glad that's settled." He grins.

Jay sighs as he pushes off the wall, "That had to be from when she vanished for a week. Evie said she busted out of the hideout like the ol' bat outta hell hall after seeing the fireside chat. She was hiding with fucking Senior."

Mal rolls her eyes. "Why didn't we check there first?"

"Because at the time we were more concerned with where T was." Jay points out with a frown. That was why he didn't check, because he was busy hunting down T in the Yu territory.

"We should've tied those fucking idiots to something when they weren't with one of us," Mal huffs as she crosses her arms and leans against the table. "That would've saved us so much fucking trouble. Stupid assholes, spazzing the fuck out at the same damn time." The 'how dare they' was silent, but still clear in her tone.

Jay sighs before he looks up at her, "To be fair, that was a first. And now we know for sure it was related."

Mal rolls her bottom lip between her teeth. "Isn't all of this?" She gestures to Ben and David as if they couldn't see her.

David nods his head, "Ya ain't wrong."

Ben furrows his brow as he looks between them, "But, how is it related?"

Mal sweeps her eyes back to Jay expectantly.

"If you're okay with it," Jay sighs, "Want me to?"

"You'll probably swear less." Mal lowers her head as she sweeps the room with her hand, "Still 'processing'."

"Okay." Jay nods before he walks over to the couch and takes a seat. "T… isn't okay." He sighs before he pinches the bridge of his nose and pulls his own letter out of his jacket. "Deez wrote me a letter, probably about the same time she wrote that." He kicks out with his foot to 'point' at the letter in the chair behind David.

He feels the back of the couch sink behind him before Mal's knee rests against his shoulder. He nods, appreciating the gesture of solidarity, "She and Yensid are pretty sure, which is probably where she ran off to in the first place, now that I think of it, but uh-" He blinks before he looks dead at David, "This ain't gonna keep anyone from coming over is it?"

"Not at all, brah." David shakes his head, "It would just be nice to know what type of help to have on hand when he does come over."

Jay takes another deep breath and nods. It was strange to be talking to an adult like they knew what they were doing. But, they'd all agreed to do this. If David was saying this wouldn't keep T from being allowed, "You're sure? Like no way this is gonna backfire?" It didn't hurt to stress the point sometimes.

David gives him a reassuring nod, "As I can be as an outsider." He shrugs, "But say that heads are shoved that far up some asses, I will personally see to it that it won't, brah."

Jay tilts his head at the statement. It felt strangely nice to know that if there was kickback, David would be willing to go through the course with them.

"Besides, these sessions are confidential. No one outside this room is going to know."

"And as the person in charge of this change, I can personally assure you whatever you're about to say won't change my opinion about wanting T here." Ben offers reassuringly. "I'm in full support of what David said. Knowing what type of help to provide beforehand would just be beneficial for T."

He feels the couch shift again, and he can only imagine Mal was glaring at the two before she taps her knee against his shoulder.

Ben holds up his hands, "We just want to know how to help."

"I know man, and we're glad, ya know." He nods, making brief eye contact with David and Ben before he continues, "Yensid and Deez are pretty sure T has two personalities. And well, if you read that letter again, I think it was bleeding through her writing. She'd just found out herself." He looks down at the page in his hand, "Deez uh, she didn't take the news very well. She's never been shy about borrowing books from the old man, but she was too freaked to stick around to take him up on his offer this time. So she must have had one of her running things." He folds his letter back up, "Which explains why she ended up at the temple." He breathes in slowly through his nose as his hand grips his knee.

Ben blinks before he tips his head slightly in thought.

David raises one of his hands, "What's a running thing like?"

Jay furrows his brow, Harry and Gil would have been better at explaining this, "She. Sometimes she'll freeze, and then bolt when something freaks her out. Or overwhelms her."

"Heard." David nods, "Thank you, sorry for interrupting, please continue."

"Everything overwhelms her. She's never taken shit well. Fuck, she probably took it harder than the fucking dipshit," Mal scoffs, he could only imagine her eye roll. "Who was too busy running around being fucking clueless about what the fuck was wrong with him, in fucking Yu's territory for my damn mother."

"Ya good?" Jay sighs before he taps her foot in warning.

"Wicked." Mal huffs as she shifts behind him probably crossing her arms.

"T being in Yu territory, the deal he made, it was the reason Deez and T were both in and also not in our gang. T's deal was to get Deez kicked, no more holding banishment over Evie's head if Deez messed up in Maleficent's eyes. Just her out, and T in." Jay shakes his head, "So while Deez was hiding, or thinking things over, or whatever she was doing-" He sighs, "Like writing apparently, we were searching for T."

"Well, he was at least." Mal's eye roll was audible in her tone. "Jay's killer at keeping a low profile."

"Yeah." Jay admits with a grimace before he drops his head and drags his nails down the sides of his neck, "Fuck…" He grimaces, "Don't kill me Mal."

"Why?" She asks suspicion in her tone.

"Because," Jay sighs as he turns on the couch, ready to spring up if she so much as flinched, "I did find T in the Yu territory."

"Of course you did," She states back a little too calmly for his liking.

Jay quickly jumps up from the couch, hands held out in front of him defensively, "I didn't know Mal. Other than normal T shit, he seemed fine. I hung around until he finally fell asleep in a hidey-hole, but it was cold, and I fucking knew he wasn't eating, so I left to go steal supplies from one of the new buildings. When I got back I was settling in again and he had a night terror." He takes another set back, "And then things got weird."

"You sonovabitch!" Mal sweeps out her leg clipping him in his thigh.

Ben takes a step back as his eyes widen in surprise, while David lifts a brow, amusement shining in his brown eyes.

"I'm so glad I moved." Jay grimaces as he rubs his thigh, dropping into a low guard incase she tried it again, "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"More like fucking lucky you moved," She glares at him. "But whatever, continue."

Jay snorts, "Luck nothing. Experience." He glares.

"Wouldn't have experience if you just listened."

"Yo, lolos, are ya guys going to fight? Because I'm comfortable and don't wanna get up, but I will if I have too." David grins up at them.

Jay catches Mal's look of confusion before he turns to look at David, "We ain't allowed to hit each other?"

"You've gotta be fucking with me," Mal stares at David with a raised brow, before she looks away, "Lame."

David chuckles, "Lame or not, violence isn't going to change the past. Or fix the present. There are better outlets."

"What if the goal is to make damn sure he thinks twice about shit in the future," Mal grumbles with a smirk.

"It's worked before," Jay grins, "Obviously, I thought twice about where I was standing."

"Not gonna fight, then?" David asks as he looks between them, eyes still bright.

Jay frowns at the question before he turns to Mal, "Have we ever actually fought?" He asks in confusion.

Mal returns to her seat on the back of the couch with a thoughtful expression. "I don't think so, not since we were kids."

Jay shrugs, "We good." He walks over to the chair closest to Ben and sits.

"Seriously?" Mal snorts. "Hide behind the prince much?" She lifts her brow before she coughs the word "Pussy" into her fist.

"Can't lie to the coach Mal." He growls at her, narrowing his eyes in a challenge, "And I ain't hiding. Just trying to finish my damn part of this without you losing your shit all over me." He sighs, "So, fearless leader, permission to finish?"

"Proceed."

Jay slowly shakes his head at her. "Yeah, weird shit." He sighs, "So I had to keep T quiet because you know Yu territory, enemies abound." He continues before he slowly turns his glare away from Mal, "So I grabbed him and covered his mouth so we wouldn't get caught, but he was just different. Like soft-spoken, no fight, different."

"You're shittin' me." Mal skeptically scoffs with a raised brow.

"Mal, come on." Jay rolls his eyes as he sits up straighter in the chair, "How many times do I have to tell you T's ah damn girl?"

* * *

"Wait what!?" Ben turns to look between Mal and Jay in bewilderment.

"Huh." David lifted a brow. That was a twist he wasn't expecting. He didn't know much about T, but after reading the note twice he could understand at least a little where Mal's resistance was coming from. These kids were just getting more interesting by the session. How fascinating. He'd never been more grateful for Nani reading her emails. He really would've hated to miss out on this. Each of these kids seemed to be a case study in and of themselves, but they were so interwoven it was like one killer wave after another. Which was just so damn intriguing since they were so secretive with each other. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was loving every minute of unraveling their dynamics.

"T just can't be a girl." Mal crosses her arms over her chest defiantly.

Jay groans before he drags his hands down his face, "You… Those things you're uncomfortably covering right now? Yeah, those, I saw those on T." He leans forward in his seat, "When almost all his fucking clothes had been burned off. T is a girl, the body is female."

"Girls aren't that stupid."

"You reee-" Jay leans over the arm of the chair as he continues to glare, "-eeally wanna go there with me? Cause, I seem to remember, earlier that same day-

"Shut up!" Mal snaps, "Fine, but she's the _stupidest _girl I've ever met."

He raises his hand again, "T's a boy, he's the other personality. A protector. It's not uncommon in these cases." But one of the most extreme cases he's ever heard of if he pulled off being a boy so convincingly for so long. "Which explains part of his recklessness when it comes to the safety of people he cares about."

Jay nods, "That's what Deez called him." He rests his hand over his jacket pocket, "And she said he was triggered recently."

"We figured that out, too," Mal grumbles.

"Care to share?" He turns to Mal curiously.

Mal blushes as she looks everywhere in the room but at him and Ben. "He walked in on Shrimpy and her two guppies fucking. I mean, we're pretty sure. It was kinda like known around the isle that the three didn't give a shit 'bout the unspoken rules- or personal space. And there had always been rumors that they were all fucking, but with emotions and shit."

"Huh." Ben blushes as his eyes divert to the floor.

He looks away from the prince biting his lip to keep from grinning like an idiot at the boy's obvious discomfort. After a moment he raises his hand. "May I ask what the unspoken rules are?" It wasn't all that surprising that some kids who grew up on the isle sought comfort and connection in such a way.

Jay and Mal share a look before the former shrugs a rolls once.

He can't help his grin this time as he studies the two. It was so interesting to watch. They were obviously comfortable with each other and trusted one another. But the fact that they deferred to each other as well, even though one was the definitive leader spoke volumes to him. It took a strong leader, a confident leader to let one of their subordinates, even if they were the second in the chain of command, have so much of a say.

"Well, the biggest, most universal unspoken rules is never to talk about the unspoken rules." Mal points out haughtily.

"They change from vk to vk depending on their ov, but that one is damn known across the board." Jay nods as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans back in his chair with one leg bouncing slightly in irritation.

David nods, recognizing the signs that their rules for survival were still off-limits. "The name is literal, got it." That didn't stop him from wanting to know every fucked up rule the villains instilled in these kids. He could only imagine how much these rules had affected their psyche. These kids were going to need years of counseling to rebuild the shotty foundation their parents, if they could be called that, had set for them.

The willpower. The courage. The sheer stubbornness and will to survive. It was astonishing. And he'd barely cracked the surface.

"Something like that," Jay admits half-heartedly.

He nods, "So back to T acting different, I'm assuming you met the girl?" He asks easily backtracking.

Jay sighs before he leans forward and rubs his hand over his face, "I mean, I guess. Knowing what I know now, that seems like a safe assumption. But at the time, I had no idea, it was just weird. And I had a strange feeling, but I-" He furrows his brow, "I never got to talk to Harry about it."

"You hung out with Harry?" Ben blurts out.

"Yeah. I started meeting up with him years ago. We knew it would be easier to watch Deez if we worked together, and both our leaders had an interest in her."

Ben's eyes soften as a smile pulls at his lips. "Huh. Deez always wrote that you two would be great friends."

Jay nods, "Little brat knew." He pats his pocket, "Then again, so did T."

"Tch." Mal scoffs. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Would it make you feel better to know I pissed him off a couple of times?"

"Yes, it actually kinda does," Mal smirks.

"Well, good. Because he was not happy with the new meeting place I stole from him."

Mal snorts.

"Oh, it gets better." Jay grins, "He couldn't admit it was his, because it was in the red lantern district and really close to the-" His eyes widen slightly before he looks away, "So yeah, he just like, aggressively, silently fumed."

Kai damn it. He hides his disgust. These kids wandered around a red light district of the isle? There was a red-light district on the isle? Well, that part wasn't as surprising. This sounded important though. What was Jay about to say?

"Sounds like T." Mal forces a laugh.

Jay stands and slowly begins to pace, "We started turning the meetings into, well, me and Harry always met to talk about the two independents, but T always ended up showing up so we also started working with him. Like teaching swords, or yelling at him for doing stupid shit. I think it was the sword practice that made him keep coming back though."

Mal's lips twitch into a slight smile.

"What was the strange feeling you had?" He prompts, something had clearly disrupted Jay's thoughts a second time.

Jay takes a deep breath before he stops and looks down at his hand. He furrows his brow before he walks over to Mal and grabs her arm.

Mal furrows her brow as she tenses and pulls away reflexively, "Jay?"

"You pulled back like, automatically right?"

"No shit, you startled me, asshole." She blushes.

"Right. And everyone pulls away, or fights during their night terrors." Jay presses a hand to his chest.

"Yeah?" Mal nods, "Who the fuck doesn't?"

"T." Jay shakes his head.

He tilts his head up to look at the ceiling, waiting for the rest as his mind goes through a catalog of what could cause that kind of response.

"T didn't fight me, like at all. And I can't remember a time he ever has." Jay's voice gets louder, "In fact, I've grabbed him and led him places, and he never fought against me." His hands form into fists at his sides.

Conditioning. He frowns. Some really deep fucking conditioning.

"Now that you mention it..." Mal frowns before her eyes widening in horror for the briefest moment.

"I left him in Yu territory like that." Jay backs away from Mal, "I, I could have talked to Harry at the Howler, and I didn't. I didn't even try to find him." He digs his fists into his thighs, "He could still be stuck for all we know."

"Better stuck there than other places, Jay." Mal offers one fist clenched so tightly her knuckles grow white.

"Better a dungeon than the room, right?" Jay nods, his face suddenly pale with a sheen of sweat.

"Oh, abso-fucking-lutely it is." Mal staunchly and assertively assures him.

Jay nods again, his tight fists still pressed into his thighs before he bites his lip hard and runs for the bathroom door.

Mal averts her eyes, flinching at the single bang on the other side of the wall.

Ben frowns before he tears his eyes away from the bathroom door, "Thank you for your time David." He slowly walks up to Mal.

David frowns as he pushes himself to his feet. "Please, anytime."

"Come on Mal, David will make sure he's alright," Ben whispers into her ear.

Mal chews her lip with indecision for a painstaking moment but when they hear another loud bang she turns to David. "This is new, and I don't know what to do about it, but you better not make it worse." She states so coldly it takes him off guard, the warning clear in her tone.

Huh. That was an intense one-eighty. He was suddenly very happy this iki, terrifying girl was Nani's. Though he had to admit, knowing what he knew of their dynamic, he understood how painful it must have been for her to admit she didn't know what to do. That in itself could have explained the way a shudder went down his spine as her eyes flashed green. "Understood." He assures her, unable to help the way one corner of his mouth tilts up slightly. It was revitalizing to know how deeply these kids cared for one another.

That was a threat, sure, but it came from a good place and that held promise. Promise that these kids were nothing more than Cobra. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside. They just needed some light and love to grow into the people they could be.

"Good." Mal's stern face softens, for the barest fraction of a second, making her look more like the lost teen she was.

"My goal is to get him the tools he needs to manage this better, but it's going to take time to fill this kinda box." He tells her honestly. His eyes dart to the bathroom door in concern, "He's a pretty responsible second and it sounds like he always did whatever it took, to do what he had to for your ohana. And the truths you learned tonight have clearly been weighing on him for a while. But I promise you I won't let anything happen to him."

Mal furrows her brow as she looks past him to the door. But she sighs and slowly nods before she turns to look at Ben, who thankfully leads her out of the room.

David breathes a sigh of relief as he tilts his head back to compose himself for a moment before he turns to the bathroom door. He knocks twice. "Jay? Mal and Ben left. Wanna come out so we can talk about this?" Before Jay could damage his hands further.

Silence.

"You're going to have to come out eventually brah, and I'd rather you do before you destroy your hands, you'll be miserable without them."

"I fucked up." Jay finally responds, his voice thick and tormented, "I- what am I supposed to talk about?"

David tries the door, surprised to find it unlocked. He sighs in relief before he slips into the bathroom to find Jay clenching onto the sink with his head bowed, clearly too disgusted with himself to look in the mirror. "We all fuck up Jay, we're all human." He states softly, "And we can try to unpack some of this before you break your hand and can't play any sports for the rest of the season. Or write. Or eat properly because you'll have to use your left hand. Because I guarantee you if you break something it's going to be your dominant hand. And I imagine that would upset the rest of your family, brah."

"He was at the Howler. T." Jay shakes his head, "I had to fucking pull Atilla off them."

"That doesn't sound like something a fuck up would do. That sounds like something a concerned friend would do. T, from what little I know about him, sounds like he needed to be pulled away from a lot of things, and I guarantee you succeeded nine times out of ten. But when things are happening in succession that rate lowers because there's so much to track."

"I never should have left them." Jay shivers as he squeezes his eyes shut, "I need to go back. I need to make sure they're okay."

He holds up his hands as he slowly walks over and puts a firm hand on his shoulder. "No, you don't," he shakes his head, his blood running cold at the thought of Jay going back to the isle. "They need to come over here."

"But they can't. Not yet." Jay slowly loosens his grip with one hand and makes a tight fist, "They're independents, and they could be all alone."

He turns the guilt-ridden boy to face him. "Harry is still on the isle. So is his ohana. If he was willing to risk his leader's wrath to meet up with you to protect Deez and helped you train T-" He changes tactics, "Is Harry competent? Do you trust him?"

"I'm not supposed to trust him." Jay takes a deep breath as he stares at him.

"But, do you trust him to take care of those two girls?"

Jay's brow furrows, but he nods.

"Is he as amazing as you are with being responsible?"

Jay chuckles awkwardly, "I mean he tries."

He grins slightly, "Well, even if he's half as good as you are that's better than most." He squeezes Jay's shoulders firmer.

Jay lets out a shuddering breath, "But I was distracted by sisters," He shakes his head in disgust, "if it's breathing, Harry could get distracted by it."

"Could be. Or he could be upset he lost you, and doesn't want to lose anyone else."

"Fuck man, for all we know they have no idea who's here and who's there."

"It's been over a month since you joined us here, I'm sure they have figured out that their still on the isle."

"They both have disappeared for months at a time."

"I doubt they would want to be alone after losing the four of you."

"What is Deez supposed to do? T's in Maleficent's dungeon, and doesn't know he's there. We didn't even get to tell her anything."

"Rumors spread fast in Auradon-"

Jay shakes his head, "Villains. Evil sidekicks, idiots, people who love to spread rumors just to do it." He groans, "I hated sifting through that shit. You never knew what was true and what was fake. Unless you were T or Evie. Those two lived for that shit."

He begins rubbing Jay's upper shoulders soothingly. "Fair. What about the other two members of Harry's gang. They have to care about Deez and T as well."

"Uma and Gil?" Jay snorts almost hysterically.

"Yes, Uma and Gil."

"They do. They care about both of them. I mean, Uma is Deez's cousin. And everyone teases Gil and Deez about being close. And I know they were fighting for T to join as much as they were fighting for Deez, like we were."

David lets out a relieved breath when he notices Jay's breathing starting to even out, even if he was still shouting. "And is Uma as competent as Mal?"

"If you're gonna tell Mal, fuck no."

"Fair enough." David bites his lip to hide a grin at his vehemence. "She can be pretty frightening."

"Right?!" Jay shakes his head as he takes another deep breath, his hands grab David's forearms.

"Oh, one hundred percent agree." David nods emphatically. "But are Uma and Gil the type of people who would just assume that T and Deez would be taken even though technically speaking, only one of them could have been in your gang at a time?"

Jay blinks several times before he slowly shakes his head, "No. They'd, they'd make sure. They'd go looking for them. And Harry knows about the church."

Church? "They have churches on the island?"

"One. The one in the red lantern district." Jay explains.

"Huh." What a weird place for a church to be located.

"So, even if T escapes, Harry would know to look in the church. The room has to be there somewhere." Jay's grip on his arms tightens, "And he'd find T, he's obsessed with him. And as long as Deez goes to her cove, they'll find her." He shakes his head as he breathes deeply.

David nods his head, "So, let them worry about taking care of the girls, and let us worry about working together to bring them over here faster?"

"Okay." Jay nods as he shuts his eyes, "This is so fucking stupid. The only thing that's changed is I'm not there anymore. Why is everything so much worse?"

"Because on the island you had control brah, on the island you had the power to help them. And here the best you can do is assist the prince and write to check on them. If she can get them here, I'm sure there's a way to get them there. It sucks, but brah, you can't go back. That would be setting the worst kinda precedence. You know there are people out there that are rooting against you guys; afraid, angry, and full of hate towards you guys. Don't give them fuel for their ammunition. Don't give them the satisfaction of misinterpreting that action."

Jay frowns as his shoulders bow and his head drops to David's chest, "Every time I think about them, I can't breathe or I just see red. This is so stupid. I feel so stupid."

"You can't breathe because you can't be one hundred percent sure of anything right now, and you're seeing red because you can't control anything right now and it's the first time in your life, I'm guessing, that you've felt this level of helplessness. He wraps his arms around Jay tightly, fully supporting the contact the boy initiated. "I know it sucks Jay, I get that on so many levels. This is a fucked up situation. And I get that it's stupid, but I promise ya brah, _you_ ain't stupid."

"I can't do anything so I make myself sick or get myself hurt?" David feels him shaking his head, "How is that not stupid? This shit would get me killed on the isle."

"Unfortunately this is the human condition and response to stress. You're in overload. You can't keep doing this to yourself Jay, can't keep blaming yourself. And yeah brah, goin' back to the isle like this would probably be a quick way ta get dead."

"How do I fix it?" Jay asks as he pulls back enough to look up with surprisingly clear eyes, "I can't help anyone if I'm like this."

"By talking about the things that are weighing you down, and working through it so this doesn't happen to you." He takes a deep breath, "Unpacking some of the baggage you carry around. Because sometimes you need to fill your cup before you fill someone else's."

"I really like the way you talk man," Jay half-smiles, "but I ain't got a clue what that means."

"You can't pour from an empty cup, means that you can't help other people if you're not taking care of yourself. That you can't provide the right support other people need when you're not getting the support yourself. That you can't fill someone else's cup when you have nothing left to give, and it bothers you because you're a giver Jay. A champion for those you care about. Like a protective older brother to so many. But who's taking care of you?"

Jay's hand rests over the same pocket he'd tucked his letter away in before he swallows and nods. "Right now? My pack." His brow furrows, "And you?"

"I'm glad to know your pack has your back." He offers a small smile, "And me." He agrees. "Because you're someone worth caring about." He hugs him tighter.

These kids needed so much love and affection it hurt his soul. They needed guidance. They needed stability. They needed direction. They needed help. And he and Nani were going to do their best to give it to them, but was that going to be enough?

He smiles when he feels Jay's arms wrap around him, this time not with a desperate grip, but in an equal hug.

"Thank you." Jay's voice was rough with emotion, even though he'd yet to shed a tear.

"Ya make it easy brah." David grins down at him, "I mean how can I not when even now, at one of your lowest moments you're still doing all you can to help your family, whether you're aware of it or not."

This kid had just dived headfirst into the deep end of counseling. He might not have meant to, but he had. And that splash was going to be the first step to the others getting their toes wet. "You're like a rare swell on a calm ocean day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup fam?
> 
> We absolutely loved writing this scene, we hope reading it was just as good. The scene from Jay's POV was just funny. Our favorite part and funniest quote is when Jay responds;
> 
> "It's worked before," Jay grins, "Obviously, I thought twice about where I was standing."
> 
> It makes us lol every time. Most Mal and Jay scenes do at one point or another but that one is just fucking funny to us.
> 
> But more importantly, what did you guys think of it?
> 
> About the fact they know enough about each other to silently communicate?
> 
> How bout David's revelation about it?
> 
> Mal really is having a hard time digesting even the slightest part of T could ever possibly be a girl. Did you like Jay's response to being told it's because 'Girls aren't that stupid?'
> 
> Or Ben's reaction to finding out T's biggest secret? It's a shame we couldn't do it from his POV but with where the scene was going it just made more sense to do it to David's.
> 
> Speaking of David, how did you guys like his introspection? Does it seem like how an adult should respond to the situation that is the isle?
> 
> Do you guys think he's doing a good job with Jay?
> 
> And do Jay's responses to stress make sense for his character?
> 
> Let us know
> 
> In the box below!
> 
> Much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Twisted


	23. Wicked Influences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday Descendants!
> 
> Sorry this is late getting out. Between gift wrapping, baking and people around us being sick it has been a day.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> We've got some character development and fluff coming your way today!
> 
> We hope you're looking forward to Roy and Doug shenanigans, as well as some serious happy Ben moments.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> -Dark-

**The next morning...**

Roy grins. Last night had been a fucking blast. It had been a while since he'd had such an amazing all-nighter. He had no idea that Carlos was going to be such an intense gamer when he'd offered to start playing, and last night the kid's isle side had come out hardcore. He'd even learned some new curse words. Which was as impressive as it was surprising to hear come out of the nervous, timid kid.

"Can you not be so loud?" Doug complains as he grabs a bowl of fruit salad and adds it to his tray. He looks down at Roy's tray and rolls his eyes before he adds a bowl to Roy's tray as well.

"I'm just standing here." He chuckles as he looks Doug over, noting the bags under his usually bright eyes.

"Loudly." Doug groans before he snags a pot of coffee and a mug to add to his tray.

His eyes brightened with amusement. "How does one stand loudly?"

"I don't know, but you've clearly figured it out."

He snorts as he piles bacon and sausages onto his plate before he also makes himself a cup of coffee. He bumps Doug's shoulder with his. "Come on man, just think of how much shit you got done last night. Your schedule is cleared till next week. Think about how much stalking time that gives you."

"If you think I'm going to forgive you for yelling at a game all night-" Doug glares up at him as he gestures wildly with one finger before his shoulder bow, "You are one of my only friends, so you're probably right."

Roy claps him on the back, "That's my man." A shit-eating grin lights up his features before he starts silently following behind Doug when he walks off.

"What are you doing?" Doug groans when he notices him.

"Looking for Carlos?" Roy furrows his brow, "What are you doing?"

Doug glares at him, "Don't ruin this for me, I think I'm finally making progress."

"Deal, as long as you don't ruin me and Carlos." Roy grins when Doug looks at him, "We got a beautiful thing going." He adds with a kissy face.

"Fine." Doug sighs. "Just try to not to be so damn loud." He shakes his head before he continues walking.

"I will work on that." Roy shrugs. Once he managed to figure out what he was doing to be loud.

"Good."

"So cranky," Roy snorts. "Might wanna fix that before sitting with your princess."

"Oh, she was in the room with Carlos." Doug waves his concern off, "I can only imagine she is equally tired."

"You gonna tell her that?" Roy lifts his pierced brow.

"Who said anything about looking tired." Doug sneers, "Evie always looks perfect. No, I'm talking about a state of being."

"Oh." Roy chuckles, his eyes finally finding blue hair in the furthest corner of the room. He turns in that direction. "Found 'em."

"That's their normal table." Doug rolls his eyes but follows.

"Then you're dragging ass today, man."

Doug glares, "Can't imagine why."

"Yeah, you'd be feeling much better if you'd just joined us."

"Maybe next time I will," Doug states in a strangely threatening tone.

Roy glances over his shoulder, catching the glare before he turns back with a snort. "You're such a princess sometimes. Ya just lost a few hours."

"Shut it."

"Consider it shut." He grins.

"Then why are you still talking, " Doug grumbles.

"Doug!" Evie smiles prettily as they walk up. Her brow furrows, and for the briefest second Roy was afraid she was about to tell him to get lost, "Roy, right? Or do you prefer Robbin'ya? You sleep thief."

He cracks a smile when he sees the serious side-eye she shoots at Carlos. Oh, she and Doug were so cranky without their beauty sleep. "Roy." He plops down in the seat next to Carlos. "Sup one-oh-one?" He nudges his shoulder playfully.

"Awesome." Carlos beams at him. "Wanna play again tonight? We unlocked so much shit." He chirps.

"No." Both Doug and Evie answer for him.

"Why don't you two sleep in the same room, so the two of us can live life?"

"How are you living life-"

"Yeah, we can do that." Doug agrees eagerly. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

Evie lightly blushes before she looks away, "Like I'd make you sleep on the floor."

"No, you can be like her Dude and sleep at her feet." Roy offers with a Cheshire grin.

"Roy!" Evie hisses before she reaches over the table and slaps his shoulder.

Which only makes him beam with happiness.

"Dude doesn't sleep at my feet." Carlos frowns.

"Aw, do you cuddle him? Doug would totes be a Dude."

This time it was Doug that slaps him, in the back of the head.

"Heard." Roy chuckles, noting the way both of them blushed at the teasing. How adorbs was that?

Carlos grins before he turns to Evie and whispers into her ear.

"Me too." Evie smiles as she wraps her arm around his shoulder.

Roy frowns as he lifts his pierced brow, his stomach tightening in fear he was about to get booted from the table, but when they don't ask him to leave he drops it.

Evie daintily clears her throat as she turns back to the table, "You two haven't seen Mal or Jay have you?"

"Still haven't heard from them?" Doug asks in concern.

"Nope. Why? Are we looking for them?" He asks curiously as he begins scanning the cafeteria for purple hair, appreciating the fact that so many of them were so easy to pick out.

Carlos shrugs, "Mal never texted us after she and Ben went off to talk. And I think Jay was with them and David, but we never heard from him either."

"Huh." He smiles. At least one of them had taken to counseling. Good. That meeting with the FGM had been awful. And embarrassing. But if Jay or Mal were actually willing to talk to someone about the shit Doug found them looking up, then it was worth it. "I could totally see someone losing time talking to David. Guy's way chiller than I expected him ta be. Maybe he just crashed on the couch?" He offers.

Carlos frowns, "Maybe." He turns to look at Evie, "David is pretty cool. He reminds me of Yensid."

Evie frowns, "He did spend a lot of time there the other night."

The table falls into a contemplative silence before Roy snickers, "Mal and Ben wandered off together and stayed out all night though?" His eyebrows wiggle. "Look at them gettin' it. Good for them." He flinches when Doug cuffs the back of his head again.

"What?" Roy asks in faux indignation as he rubs the back of his head, "I wasn't even sexist with that. I coulda been like 'Looks like the beast was an animal last night' or like 'Look at the dragon corrupting the prince.'"

"How about 'oh look, there they are'." Doug rolls his eyes before he smacks Roy's shoulder again.

Carlos and Evie immediately turn in the direction Doug gestures towards. Both in yesterday's clothing.

Huh. Roy rubs his shoulder absently as he finds Ben and Mal just feet from the table. His stomach suddenly tight again with apprehension. He'd made it through the first hurdle with flying colors, and slid under the second one with only a scrape. This one was a bit more difficult to predict. "So they are."

"Sorry about last night." Ben greets, waiting for Mal to sit before joining them.

Roy averts his eyes when the prince's eyes settle on him in surprise as he slides into the chair next to him. The small smile confused him.

"Who the fuck is this now?" Mal asks with a raised brow when she finally notices them.

"Uh, this is Roy." Carlos quickly jumps in, "He's my uh-" He furrows his brow before he leans closer to Roy, "Are we friends?"

"Yep." Roy jumps to answer, not giving him any room to question his response.

Carlos smiles excitedly as he sits back up, a little straighter in his seat, "He's my friend."

She looks him over with calculating eyes, "So we're collecting stray stalkers now. Great."

He grins. "We're a stubborn group."

"He plays Crown of Duty."

"Oh yeah." Evie rolls her eyes before she grabs the coffee pot off of Doug's tray and fills her mug, "They played all night last night."

"You guys were up all night?" Mal raises an eyebrow.

"Some people haven't adapted to texts yet, apparently." Evie huffs as she takes a sip of the black liquid. "So we lost time waiting for you two to get back."

Did the four of them share a room? He thought it had been weird that Evie was in Carlos' room last night.

"I was able to finish embroidering Jay's new coat, though," Evie admits with a resigned sigh. "I should have put us to bed when I got to the crown of the cobra."

"Nah, I remember that. I was unlocking so many achievements, I would not have gone to bed."

Ben chuckles, "So you two had your first all-nighter in Auradon huh?"

"If by all-nighter you mean neither of us even attempted to sleep, yes." Carlos nods.

"I'll remember to be better at texting you in the future."

The smooth prince was smooth. He grins mischievously. He wasn't expecting the assist from him, but he'd not only drawn the dragon's attention off of him, he'd managed to slip in that their escapades last night might be a repeat thing.

"What about Jay?"

Mal raises her brow. "What about Jay? I assumed he was running laps."

"He never came back either," Evie whispers as her brow furrows.

Mal frowns, "We left him with David." She admits hesitantly.

"He probably just crashed on the couch." He offers with a shrug. "David doesn't seem like the type to wake someone up."

Ben nods as he taps his phone, "That's true." He smiles when his phone lights back up, "Good call Roy. David says not to worry, Jay stayed in the office last night and is spending the day with him

Mal lifted a brow. "Huh." She turns back to her plate and starts eating from a pile of strawberries, the action triggering everyone to actually start eating.

"Oh." Evie blinks prettily in surprise.

Carlos furrows his brow before he looks at Mal, "We are allowed to talk to him about anything right?"

"I fucking hope so," Mal stabs a strawberry before she pops it in her mouth.

Ben sighs before he wraps an arm around her shoulder, "Of course you can." He assures Carlos, "David holds his oaths in high regard. He would never betray any of us."

"Yeah man," Roy nods, "David's for real legit." He agrees easily. "You can look up reviews about him on roogle."

"Wait, what?" Carlos turns his upper body between Ben and Roy before he pulls out his phone, "Does anyone know his last- Wait- he gave me a card thingy." He dives into his bag by his chair, grinning when he straightens back up with the blue card in his hand.

"Nice try, pup." Mal rolls her eyes before she leans over him and Ben to pluck his phone out of his hand. "Eat. Then obsess."

Carlos frowns as an incoherent whine of disappointment leaves the back of his throat.

He chuckles at the dragon's endearing reprimand, regretting it as Mal's eyes land back on him critically.

"So, the Jay mystery is solved." Doug grins, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we just passed out on the north tower while we were looking at the stars." Ben nods, "Sorry again for worrying you guys."

Evie nods slowly, "Okay… I mean, yes. That's okay. We just um-"

"But does everyone not wanting to come back to the room last night have anything to do with the reason you didn't want us to go to the meeting with David?" Carlos finishes.

"Yep," Mal pulls her eyes off of him to glance at Carlos, "It does." Her tone was filled with a warning that pretty much screamed 'drop it'.

Carlos immediately looks down at his plate.

Evie frowns as she looks between the two before turning to Ben, "So you guys watched the stars until you fell asleep together? That's so romantic."

Ben smiles unflinchingly, "Well, it wasn't planned that way. But thank you, Evie."

He has to bite his cheek to keep from grinning as Mal blushes and drops her eyes to her plate, clearly embarrassed. He takes a single breath before he starts counting back from three.

"I have a telescope, I could make us a picnic and we could go stargazing if you like." Doug offers.

"How about you one-oh-one, feel like stargazing in COD tonight?"

"Hell yes!" Carlos grins, instantly bouncing back. "We never got to finish leveling our characters last night. And level fifteen unlocks all the cool shit."

"You two are crazy." Doug shakes his head. "I'm passing out after dinner. Today is going to drag so bad."

"I have to agree, and I think it would be in both your best interests to do the same," Evie adds in a clipped tone.

Mal grins, "Took the words right outta my mouth E."

"Now who's the thief?" He grins.

Evie bats her eyelashes at Roy, "I don't have to steal to get what I want." She quips back with a flip of her hair.

"Ouch princess," Roy holds a hand to his chest, unable to wipe the grin off his face, "Ouch."

Evie tilts her head to the side before she puts her elbow on the table, propping her chin up as she looks up at Roy with a dazzling smile and bright eyes, "Aww thank you."

Doug narrows his eyes as he looks between the two, "Hey." He snaps, "Watch it."

He straight laughs in response he raises his hands defensively, "It's your princess with her claws out."

"I'm not worried about her claws." Doug glares, "And damn straight she's-" He blinks before he looks around the table, "Her own princess." he slowly deflates.

Ben is the only one with the decency not to laugh, snicker, or chuckle as Evie averts her eyes from Doug with a pretty blush coloring her cheeks.

"Good catch, bro." He gives him a shit-eating grin.

Doug glowers at him, "Remember twenty minutes ago when I said don't ruin this for me?"

"Dude, my bro, I don't remember anything that happened before we sat down."

"Ah, okay-" Doug nods his head in false understanding, "Knock it the fuck off."

"Doug said fuck." Carlos chuckles.

"We do seem to be wicked influences." Mal chuckles before she pops another strawberry into her mouth.

* * *

Jay smiles as he grabs his tray and starts filling it. He was starving. Who knew talking shit out could work up an appetite?

"Hey," He feels his shoulder bumped into. "Noticed you weren't in any of our classes this morning. Your hands doing any better?"

"Yeah." Jay grins as he turns to face Lonnie, "You know, getting there." Seriously, his hands were not having a good month. Luckily David had the foresight to take him to the Baymax before releasing him for lunch. Freshly bandaged hands looked a lot less threatening than bloody ones.

"Ah." Lonnie nods in understanding, "That's good to hear."

"Hey um," Jay rubs the back of his neck, "Thanks for, ya know, helping me out the other day."

"That's actually what I came over here about," She smiles sheepishly. "I was hoping to spar with you again today."

"Yes!" Jay instantly accepts before he takes a step back, "I mean, sure, yeah. That sounds pretty cool."

Her face lights up as she pumps her fist in triumph, "Yes! I was hoping you'd be down."

"Seriously Lonnie, anytime you want to spar, I'm so down. The pup is great and all, and Ben's pretty damn awesome too." Jay shrugs, "But you and I have a pretty cool back and forth that just works well."

Lonnie blushes slightly, "I thought so too." She turns back to pick up a burger before adding it to her tray.

Jay turns back to the table, his cheeks warm as he looks over the selections before grabbing blindly, "Hey uh…" he takes a deep breath, "You uh, feel like joining us for lunch?"

She turns back to look at him in surprise, "Really?" She asks hesitantly, "Your friends won't mind?"

"Nah." He chuckles, "Besides, Carlos and Ben are both on the team, and I don't want E and M to lose their edge, so maybe we could talk them into joining our practices every once in a while."

"That would be awesome." Her chocolate eyes brighten, drawing his attention to the different shades of richness there, "I've never gotten a chance to spar multiple people outside my family. I'd love that."

"Wicked." Jay grins as he turns to lead her to the table.

"Hey guys. Lonnie's sitting with us now." He nods as he takes a seat next to Carlos and nods at the new face, "Sup Roy?"

"Not much..." Roy grins with a wave, "Sup with you?" He looks between him and Lonnie. "I didn't know you guys did invites. I thought people just imposed until you accepted them."

"That's what stalkers do," Jay shrugs as he pats the table next to him, "Lonnie's special."

Lonnie blushes as she slides into the seat next to him.

"I wasn't technically a stalker…" Ben blushes as he pushes around the food on his plate.

Mal snorts. "Says you."

"No, Ben's right," Jay chuckles, "Stalkers and the prince that invited us here showed up and stuck around."

"It was hard not to once you guys started talking." Ben chuckles.

"Agreed." Doug nods, tearing his eyes off Evie. "You guys aren't nearly as scary as everyone talked you up to be, well maybe Mal is, but not like in a bad way."

Lonnie chuckles, "Mal's just cool." She runs her hands over her hair that was hanging in front of her shoulder.

Jay smiles at the conversation. He takes a few bites of his pizza waiting for another conversation to pick up before he leans close to Carlos, "Hey man, I just wanted to let you know." He sighs, "I'm going to be seeing David every day for like an hour."

"Really?" He whispers back in surprise. "We can do that?"

"Yeah. And if you want to, you should." Jay claps Carlos's shoulder encouragingly, "You just gotta tell David it's what you want."

Carlos's eyes brighten as he pulls out his cell phone. "Thanks man," He grins at him.

* * *

Now, this was exactly what he was hoping for. It had just taken a couple of weeks. His eyes sweep over the table as a warmth settles into his chest. He'd known that Mal and her gang would draw the interest of those on the fringe.

First with Doug, though the reason still surprised him. He never would have expected the awkward boy to become so bold with only so much as a glance at the isle's princess. Unexpected, but so welcomed by the group even though Evie didn't seem sure what she wanted to do with him. Which was a fascinating dynamic to watch develop.

Then there was Auradon's original bad boy, Roy joining the group this morning. Which had also been a pleasant surprise. He seemed more comfortable with the gang than him though. He didn't let it bother him too much, he just tried to offer support when he could. He was enjoying the easy bromance he could see forming between him and Carlos. And watching Carlos come more out of his shell was pretty awesome as well.

Jay introducing Lonnie to the table at lunch had blindsided him. And he thoroughly enjoyed it. Lonnie easily slipped into the group. They'd run in the same social circles since her parents had become the ranking generals of Auradon's army. It helped that she could hold thoughtful conversations with Mal and Evie about art and fashion before turning around to talk sports with the boys and video games with Carlos. She was easily the most adept at the table at crossing untamed boundaries.

The table was starting to run out of space to sit at, and he couldn't be more thrilled by the new dynamics. This felt like what true friendships were supposed to be.

"Hey. Why don't we all go to the Enchanted Lake on Saturday?"

Carlos furrows his brow as he turns, "What's enchanted about it?"

Doug holds a finger up, "By definition, it can dispell low-level spells, charms, and potions."

"And it stays at the same temperature year-round," Lonnie adds with a grin.

"And how everything surrounding it stays green, like all the time," Roy adds with a shrug. "Which is pretty cool if you're into birds."

"Kinda like it's eternally spring there." Ben grins.

"Isn't that where you took Mal?" Evie blinks innocently.

"Yeah," He smiles. "What do you think Mal?"

Mal eyes the table before she looks back to him, "I did want to make sure everyone knew how to swim."

"Cool!" Carlos grins, "That place sounds wicked anyway. I wonder how it keeps its temperature." He drums his fingers once across the table before he dives for his bag.

"Ha!" Roy snorts, "It's magic." He chuckles, "Good luck quantifying that, one oh one." He turns to Ben, and nods, "And I would love to go."

Ben smiles widely, "Great. Lonnie? You in?"

"Yeah, I mean if it's okay I'd love to come."

"It's totally okay." Jay grins.

"Want me to bring some swords?" She offers with a grin. "Practice in more natural terrain."

Jay's eyes light up, "Hells yeah. Now that sounds like a plan. I've always gotten some of my best practices in near water."

Mal lifts her brow, "Our practices were always in an empty pool."

"Yeah, pack practice." Jay shrugs, "Me and T usually practiced on the beach. Even book club was always on a beach, and those were some wicked blades to work with."

"Until they shattered." Carlos points out with a frown.

"You guys got better." Jay's hand hovers near his waist before he drops his head, "I miss that blade."

"I know right?" Mal agrees. "For a bunch of nerds, you guys made wicked shit."

Ben smiles when he notices the three newer members hanging on their words in fascination. Same.

"The blue and reds you guys managed to infuse into mine were always a perfect hit when it came to accessorizing my outfits," Evie adds with a pretty smile. "And the fact that you came up with three styles to better suit our techniques, was just so insightful. It handled my abilities perfectly."

"Thanks," Carlos blushes before he looks down, "You know, I cracked all the metal formulas before we got taken, so Deez and Gil are probably making swords even as we speak."

Jay reaches behind Lonnie to playfully punch Carlos' shoulder, "That's cool man, it was kinda bothering me they never got theirs."

"Me too." Carlos nods slowly.

"Wait-" Roy holds up a finger as he leans closer to the table, "My dudes, are you telling me you can make swords?"

"Some of our-" Carlos' eye flick to Mal and Jay in hesitation, "Some of our friends still on the isle can."

"Really?" Lonnie asks in awe. "That's incredible. I've always wanted to learn how to blacksmith."

"Gil's wicked at it." Jay nods, "Once our pup figured out how much of what metals, it was almost like breathin' for him. Thinkin' bout it, Gil and I might actually have more in common than I thought." He chuckles absently, rubbing his wrapped knuckles. "And with Deez as his forge, the two could go for hours."

"Deez was a forge?" Roy tilts his head in confusion.

"Yeah, she's the isle's demi-goddess. It was a great tool for her learning how to control the temperature. Best two for one, ever." Carlos explains with a shrug.

"Wait, a blacksmithing group called itself book club?" Doug's brow lifts.

Jay snickers.

"I know, annoyingly deceptive right?" Mal props her chin on her hand, looking over Carlos with pride.

Carlos smiles sheepishly, "We learned how to do it from the books Yensid gave us. And everyone in the club liked to read. So, it made sense to us. But it was appealing on that level too."

"No one suspected the book club?" Roy nearly falls out of his chair trying to contain his laughter.

"Exactly." Carlos agrees, his eyes shining with mischief. "And meant no one would care to eavesdrop. If they could even find us. Deez made us a cave to smith in."

"Made?" Doug blinks. "Like with fire into stone?"

Ben leans in. This was a new story.

"Yeah!" Carlos nods with enthusiasm. "Like full-on fucking lava flowed out of it, making the floor. It was like so fucking boss. I had no idea she could burn that hot."

"I thought the barrier was supposed to stop all that." Roy tilts his head, suddenly sober again.

"It stopped everything but innate abilities." Mal shrugs, "One of us claimed to hear the spirits, another got accurate tarot readings, and when I'm intense my eyes glow."

"That's pretty fucking dope." Roy grins.

"So," Ben claps his hands together lightly, "Saturday around three then?"

"How are we getting there?" Lonnie asks, "My car can sit five."

"I can also take my car this time." Ben offers.

"Fuck yeah car trip! I call dibs with Lonnie!" Roy pumps his fist. "I'll bring snacks."

"You know it's like a-"

"Shh, shh, shh." Roy holds up his finger to Doug's lips. "Shh. I'll bring snacks."

Ben chuckles, "Sounds great."

"It's a date!" Lonnie grins before her eyes land on Jay and she turns away with a blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many ways to be wicked… And getting Hero kids to swear is definitely one of them. ;)
> 
> On that lame reference…
> 
> What did you guys think about Roy's POV? I don't remember if it's his first or not, but there will eventually be more.
> 
> Are you guys still enjoying him?
> 
> And how cute was the first scene by the way? Talk about fluff. It was a fun scene to write. Hopefully it was as fun to read and broke up some of the heavy shit some of these characters are going through…
> 
> E and Doug being kept up? And Roy's suggestion of them sharing a room next time?
> 
> Roy and C pulling an all-nighter playing Crown of Duty?
> 
> Ben and Mal spending the night star gazing?
> 
> Speaking of which, what do you guys think about Jay and Mal keeping C and E from the truth? Do you get their motives? Or do you think it will blow up in their faces?
> 
> How about Jay inviting Lonnie to sit with them? Anyone else see that coming?
> 
> And the dialogue about how everyone else imposed themselves on the VK's without invites? That had me loling all over again. Did anyone get a giggle from it? Not gonna lie, our other fic is a lot funnier than this one, but this one still has its moments of hilarity.
> 
> Ben's introspections are as fun to write for me as they are difficult. As I've said before, I rarely write the feels characters, so I went with the angle of him loving puzzles. And unwinding the story and pasts of any of the VKs, even with Deez's letters, is just fascinating to this princes. (And off-screen, his mother.) So, how did you like his observations about the hero kids and their interactions and introductions to the VKs inner circles?
> 
> Is anyone surprised the VKs are so welcoming to the intruders? We spent a long time discussing it, and we're curious to hear your thoughts on it.
> 
> And who's excited about this fifteen-minute road trip?
> 
> Let us know,
> 
> In the box below!
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	24. Enchanted Hangout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo Descendants!
> 
> Happy Hanukkah!
> 
> Hopefully all tests are behind us and now we get to focus on the fun stuff.
> 
> Twisted and I celebrate Christmas with our families, so we're about to be busy but don't worry, we will be updating as scheduled even on Wednesday. Maybe even a little early if you guys aren't on the naughty list.
> 
> But back to the important stuff…
> 
> We've got Carlos waking up safe and sound, we've got eight teens heading out to the enchanted lake, we've got shenanigans.
> 
> And we hope you enjoy.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> -Dark-

The sound of ocean waves crashing against the shore was calming to wake up to. As was the warmth surrounding him; his arms around Jay's midsection, Mal curled around him protectively, Evie's hand on his arm, even Dude tucked near his stomach.

The first night felt surreal. It was the most amount of human contact he'd ever received at once and he'd loved it.

It happening the second time was even more unreal.

And so far, except the night Mal and Jay stayed out, they'd been together. He could get used to these types of sleepovers. It was new. But if this was what new meant now, he'd welcome the change. And hopefully, if no one was stupid to question Mal about it, it would stay this way.

Carlos furrows his brow when he notices the amount of light in the room. It had been a long time since his last sleep terror. He wipes eyes, wondering if he wanted to get up or just lay happily in the pile for a little longer.

A roaring dragon took care of his conundrum for him.

"What!" Evie squeaks as she sits up suddenly, practically ripping Jay out of his hold.

"Mal. Change your damn alarm tone." Jay rolls his eyes as he pulls Carlos closer to Evie.

Like he was expecting him to be a willing sacrifice to her death grip.

"I refuse." Mal chuckles evilly even as she reaches over to shut up the roar. "Look at how effective it is."

"Wonderful. I've gone from night terrors to wake up terrors." Evie presses a hand to her chest, "Thank you so much for that."

"Any time E, glad to help." Mal grins as she mock salutes her.

Carlos groans as he wiggles out of the bed, "I was comfortable." He pouts.

"Don't you have a Dude to walk?" Mal points out, "You're welcome."

"Yeah," Carlos admits with a sheepish grin, "Come on Dude." He quickly snags his phone before he rushes out the door with his faithful companion on his heels.

Besides, he had to call David. Or text. Maybe text.

He waits until he's outside with Dude before he sits on a bench and looks down at his phone.

**Hey David.**

**I know we just talked yesterday.**

**Just wanted to let you know I didn't**

**have a terror last night.**

**I'm out walking Dude now.**

**Sorry if I woke you up.**

**Hey Carlos,**

**So happy to hear you didn't**

**have a night terror last night. That's**

**great news. Would love to know**

**what you're doing different to help**

**with those. Might help some of my**

**other clients. ;)**

Was he allowed to tell David that they were all sleeping together now? Jay said he could trust David. But would he make them stop if he knew?

Even if he was sure it was the only thing helping him?

He bites his bottom lip. He'd have to ask. David always answered him honestly.

He looks back down when his phone dings again.

**Did you still want a session?**

**I don't have anything else scheduled**

**this morning if you're interested.**

**Yes!**

**Just gotta let Dude do his thing**

**Cool Brah.**

**I'm just going to grab some coffee.**

**Do you want anything?**

**Also, please let yourself in and**

**make yourself comfortable if you**

**beat me there.**

**Looking forward to our session.**

**Thanks man.**

**C u soon.**

"Hey buddy." Carlos grins as Dude runs back to him, "Ya wanna go with me to see David again?"

Dude runs in a circle, barking enthusiastically in response before he stops and jumps up on two paws to lean against him.

"Good boy!" Carlos jumps to his feet, "Let's go get you some breakfast first though. That sound good? Breakfast for Dude?"

Dude barks excitedly as he runs back to the dorms, tongue lolled to the side.

* * *

Ben smiles as everyone rushes to set up 'camp' on the stone plateau, clearly thrilled to get on with more exciting activities, but too polite to rush off on their own.

"I'm still straightening the blanket out!" Carlos shouts as he hurries to smooth wrinkles before Jay and Roy drop the coolers on its corners.

"Eh, it'll be easier to straighten out with weight holding the ends down." Jay shrugs.

"Says the guy not worried about it." Carlos glares.

"Accurate." Roy chimes in. "It's just gonna get wrinkled anyway." He teases.

"It doesn't have too, we could all agree to be careful."

"No way," Lonnie joins in. "Where's the fun in that?"

Carlos sighs before he turns away, muttering, "The part where I get to have fun," under his breath.

Roy raises his pierced brow before he walks over to a corner and helps to straighten it.

Ben smiles before he walks over to help with the other side, clapping Carlos on the shoulder as he walks past when he sees the other boy's lower lip trembling.

Jay bites his lip before he straightens a corner and lowers Evie's bag on it. "Nothing wrong with wanting things a certain way," He sighs before he walks over to Carlos, "I'm sorry man. We never thought-"

Carlos shakes his head as he waves dismissively, "We didn't know what it was. Not your fault." He smiles, "So, let's just have fun."

Jay grins as he nods his head, "Sounds good to me."

"Look, blankets nice and smooth. Check." Roy offers as he stands up, wiping his hands together. "What else do we need to do?"

Doug tilts his head to the side, "Imma lay out towels. Evie seems more like a lounger than a swimmer."

"So true." Evie giggles as she bounces to her bag, "Let me help." Evie offers as she pulls out several towels before the two get to setting out the towels strategically, leaving a folded pile on top of the coolers.

"We good then?" Roy asks already starting to strip down to his bathing suit.

"Yeah," Carlos looks around before he nods in affirmation. "Looks right to me."

"Cool," Roy grins. "Last one in sucks." He throws his clothes to the side before jumping in.

"Wait for me!" Carlos grins as he kicks his shoes off, sending Dude into a barking frenzy as the two rush after Roy and jump in.

Mal's eyes widen in fear as she rushes towards the edge where Carlos vanished, before being stopped by arms grabbing her around her waist.

"Let's not start your second swimming lesson off like your first one please," Ben begs in her ear as he walks them closer to the edge to check on Carlos.

When Carlos breaks the surface and starts swimming away Mal growls, "What the fuck!?"

Jay chuckles as he pulls off his shirt and shoes before jumping in.

"Seriously?" Mal blinks as Jay joins them.

Ben furrows his brow as he watches the two, "So, part of your gang can swim."

"Apparently!" Mal hisses as she pulls away from Ben, "When the fuck did you two idiots learn to swim?" The silent 'and why wasn't I informed' added to the venom in her words.

Carlos sinks in the water, his shirt bubbling up around his neck as he looks up at her. "Uh-"

Jay chuckles as he treads the water. "T taught me. And then both he and Gil taught Carlos."

Mal's jaw drops, "T? You trusted T-"

"Book Club!" Carlos quickly corrects, "And yeah… I mean, Gil really just wanted to show Deez that learning to swim was easy." He frowns, "I don't think she ever believed him though."

"She didn't." Jay snorts, "And M seriously, T's pretty reckless with his own life, but do you seriously think he'd let one of us drown? Or Gil would?"

"Well, I don't think Gil would, but T seems like the type of teacher that would just push you in and hope for the best."

"Good way to learn how to do it." Roy chuckles, "Doesn't leave many options besides learning."

Jay shrugs noncommittally and Ben has to quickly cough to cover his reactive snort. Somehow, he knew that was exactly what T had done.

"That's how my mother taught me and my brother." Lonnie volunteers. "She just let us jump in, and kind of just guided us as we figured it out."

Mal blushes and looks away.

"It's fine that you don't know how to swim Mal." Ben whispers against her hair before he squeezes his arms around her, "My mother was a good teacher, and she used a very different approach."

"Gil was nicer about it." Carlos frowns as he watches Jay, "And right now I'm oddly glad he was the first to offer."

"You're welcome for that." Jay chuckles.

"Fair." Carlos shudders, "That would have been unpleasant."

"We thought you'd be fine, but didn't want to take the chance we were wrong."

"Yep… Nah, I appreciate that, but," Carlos nods absently, "yeah. No, I think you would have been wrong."

Ben pulls Mal back a couple of steps before he turns her in his arms, "Want to try again?"

Mal looks up with a grin, "Like I'm letting those two out do me." She shakes her head as she slips from her shoes, throwing them and her dress into a pile next to Ben's.

A splash interrupts them as Lonnie joins the boys in the water.

* * *

Evie titters as she walks around collecting clothes once Mal and Ben slip into the water.

She begins to fold them properly before placing them in neat little piles between the coolers. She had absolutely no desire to join them, which was solidified as the four in the deep end of the lake begin to rough house loudly.

"So, knowing how to swim on the isle was rare?" Doug asks as he lines everyone's shoes up well away from the water.

"Only the Rat's knew how to swim," Evie explains with a pretty smile.

"And the rats are the pirate gang, right?" Doug asks. Sometimes it was hard to keep up with all the names the group dropped so infrequently.

Evie nods her head. "Yes, sorry. That was rude of me." She admits as she smooth's over Mal's dress in her hands. "Not that anyone was lining up to go swimming in that water. It was-" She looks around the beautiful lake eyes setting on the dazzlingly clear water, "Well, we don't have water like this."

Doug frowns as he looks over the crystal clear water. "Huh."

"There weren't many places besides the ocean where knowing how to swim mattered anyways," She waved her hand dismissively with a polite smile, "Unless you were interested in well diving, which ew. And I mean there were a few bogs and mires as well but none deep enough to drown in unless you were stupid."

"Well, that's not the case here." Doug slowly points out, "We have ponds, streams, lakes, rivers, lots of beaches." He frowns before he continues in apprehension, "Do you not want to learn how to swim?"

Evie tilts her head up with a pretty blink, "Oh, no honey. This hair and this face will not be going in the water. I'm just here for the company." She giggles lightly before she turns and skips to the towel that was in the most shaded area. "But you know, this place would make a great location for a photoshoot." She smiles as she looks around.

Doug nods slowly but catches Jay's glare out of the corner of his eye. Well, that didn't bode well. "You sure? Maybe not this time, but next time I could always bring a generator or something so you can have things for your hair after. I- I could help you learn how to swim" He quickly offers, wondering if there would be any possible way to save her from whatever fate Jay had in mind.

"No, thank you." She pushes her sunglasses off her head to land perfectly on her nose. "You go enjoy that."

"Okay." Doug nods before he slowly steps out of his shoes and pulls his shirt off, "You sure you don't need anything else? Do you need sunblock?"

"What's sunblock?" Evie asks with a tilt of her head.

Doug presses a hand to his chest. Thank goodness he'd thought about it. "So-" He walks over to his bag and pulls out a bottle, "Sunblock helps deflect harmful rays of the sun from soaking into your skin. It also helps to ensure you won't burn if applied properly. Sunburns can hurt pretty bad."

"Oh!" Evie's eyes widen, "Please?" She pulls off her shirt to reveal a navy blue bikini top with a red gem in the middle. It perfectly matched her bikini bottom's red strings, holding the skirt together at her waist.

He hands her the bottle, averting his eyes as he turns to watch the others. Mal and Ben were still close by, treading water in the shallow area of the lake. Carlos, Roy, and Lonnie had found the stone steps and were currently climbing to the bolder peaks before jumping back in the water. Now, where was Jay?

His eyes narrow as he searches the water, strangely feeling like the muscular boy was an alligator to be avoided. He takes a step back in surprise when he finally spies him treading closer to the edge of the pavilion.

Oh, he was definitely getting in the water, he wanted no part of what he could tell was about to take place.

"Hey Doug?"

He turns around, startling when he finds Evie laying on her towel. "Yes?"

"Can you please get my back? I can't reach." Evie asks as she looks up at him with a pout.

"Oh." He swallows hard, "Hi-ho." He hadn't thought beyond offering the lotion to the vks. Now he was about to help Evie put it on. He blinks, "Of course." He smiles awkwardly as his voice cracks.

Oh yeah. Always in over his head. He kneels beside her to apply it to her back, his hand shaking as he tried to figure out how to be respectful as humanly possible. "There."

"Thanks for thinking about this Doug." Evie smiles as she turns back around, "I had no idea the sun was a bad thing."

Oh, what had he done, "Wait no. It's not like bad-bad, in fact, there are good things that come from it too, like vitamin D, which is great for strong bones, muscles, nerves, and you know, like promotes a strong immune system. Which is what keeps you healthy. I mean you can get vitamin D from other places. Mostly in a pill form if you want it to be effective because the foods that contain vitamin D contain very small amounts of it." He pauses to take a deep breath before looking back over at her. "Which I realize now that I might be quoting a Wand-o-pedia article, and you probably aren't actually interested in this."

Evie shrugs delicately, "I know the body needs all kinds of stuff like that. So it's good to know." She giggles, "I do like learning new things you know."

"Oh, I'm so glad." Jay grins as he pulls himself up to the rock landing.

"Jay, uh, she just but sunblock on. Which, by the way, sunblock?" He offers the bottle to him.

"Uh? I don't think so?" He tilts his head to the side.

Doug swallows, "You should consider it, but um, Evie needs about twenty minutes-"

Jay rolls his eyes before he walks around him, "Come on E, time to learn to swim."

Well, he'd tried. He walks over to jump in the deep end, but he wasn't beating Jay in an argument. The best he could do was offer to help teach her himself. And he had tried that.

Honestly, he couldn't disagree with Jay, he was on board with her learning this. He could list ninety-nine hypothetical scenarios right now where she would be at risk in a water-related crisis. It made his chest restrict just thinking about it.

* * *

"No way, Jay." Evie pouts, standing up as she puts an arm between her and him defensively, "I put a lot of effort into my hair and makeup today."

"When do you not? You're going into the water E," Jay shakes his head, arms crossed over his chest as he sizes her up, "You can be stubborn about this, or you can be reasonable and we can not turn this into a scene. Your call."

Evie's eyes narrow in a challenge. "One," She holds up a perfectly manicured finger. "I'm not joking Jay, clean or not, that water isn't touching my hair without the products I need to get it back to perfection." She holds up a second finger. "Two, I'm not stubborn I just know what's important versus what isn't." She adds a third. "Three, you wouldn't dare." She adds with a fierce glare.

"I wouldn't dare?" Jay flashes her a dangerous smile. He takes a few steps towards her.

"Would you?" Evie pouts as she takes a step back.

"When have I not cared about your survival?" Jay sighs sadly as he takes another step closer, "I'm hurt that you believe I could be so careless."

Evie's lower lip trembles, as she takes another step back. "I don't want to get my hair wet, Jay."

"And I'm still just enough of a monster to not be bothered by that." He shakes his head as he wrestles her over his shoulder.

"Mother damn it, Jay!" She thumps a fist over his back. "Put me down!" She hisses.

"You seemed to be leaning towards stubborn." Jay shrugs as he turns back to the lake, "So making a scene it is. It's a good thing we like these people."

"Asshole." She thumps his back again.

"Usually." Jay huffs, unwilling to admit how much that stung right now. That was new. "So, I'm walking in now. Unless you want your hair to be the first thing that gets wet you might want to rethink fighting me."

Evie freezes and whimpers.

"So, I can hold you like a princess now and you won't sock me in the face?"

Evie's cheeks puff up before she lets out a resigned sigh. "I wouldn't lower myself to punching you in the face."

"Uh-huh." Jay rolls his eyes as he pulled her off his shoulder and holds her in front of his chest, "Just remember I'm holding you above the water before you try anything."

"Noted." She pouts.

Jay nods before he jumps into the waist-deep water.

"Jaaaaay!" Evie clings to him, nearly choking him as she tightens her hold around his neck, "I don't want to get my hair wet!"

"E, it's an enchanted lake. I don't think you have to worry about getting split ends from it." Mal snorts. "So take it down a notch or two, princess. Or I'll come over there and teach you T style. "

"You don't know that." Evie glares before her arms tighten even more, "And I will fucking scream if you come any closer."

"Then stop actin' like he's trying to kill you." She threatens.

"Cause if you don't let me breathe we're both going to end up in the water." Jay points out around clenched teeth. He really just hoped he wasn't bleeding from her nails puncturing his skin.

"Oh!" Evie releases her hold slightly. "Sorry!"

Jay drops her legs into the water, but holds her tight to his side with this other hand as he rubs his neck, "Way to show off your killer instincts." He chuckles, hiding his hand in the water when he spies red.

"I had a wonderful teacher." She glares before her eyes widen in concern and she quickly wipes away a ribbon of blood trailing down his chest.

"Look, I get you don't want me to teach you to swim. And that's," He sighs, "fair, but I need to know you're going to actually let Doug teach you."

"Oh it's not you I don't want to teach me, it's anyone. I didn't want my hair wet."

"Oh," Jay shrugs, "Well, in that case, hold your breath E." If that was her only worry, might as well rip the bandage off."

Evie's eyes open wide as she automatically gulps in air at the warning. She quickly covers her nose and mouth with one hand.

Jay doesn't hesitate to thoroughly dunk her under the water, keeping her down long enough to ensure her hair was thoroughly soaked through before he pulls her back up and into his arms.

The noises she makes were nearly inhumane as she smacks Jay's shoulder. "You're a fucking monster."

"I know." Jay shrugs sadly as he walks over to the startled Doug and Ben, "But now Doug doesn't have to be, so at least he wins." He sighs again, "You're letting him teach you to swim. Or I will. Those are your choices E. Pick one."

"Doug!"

Jay bites his lip as he nods and turns to Doug, "You heard her. Teach her to swim." He orders before he holds Evie out towards him.

Doug quickly meets him and takes Evie off his hands. "I can do that."

"Good. And I'll hear about it if he's too soft on you. You to Mal. I heard the whole there's water everywhere here." He glares at the two before he walks away.

Ben chuckles, "She's nearly there."

Jay holds a thumbs up above his head, "Good to hear." Without looking back, he dives into the deeper water. He did not want to admit how much that hurt. It was something he could have controlled, but he could tell they didn't actually want his help. Now that there were other options.

He shakes his head. Sounded like something he was going to talk about later with David.

He pauses when he feels someone jump into the water above him, and his eyes widen as he suddenly finds himself tackled under the water.

Except this felt more like a hug.

* * *

She probably shouldn't have been watching that interaction so closely, but at the first shriek from the vk princess all three of them had been pulled into a trance watching the drama unfold. It was rare that any of them displayed such emotion. It had been, she'd never use this word in front of them, but it had just been adorable.

It was clear that Jay was worried and protective of his family.

And she'd be an idiot not to realize what the twisting in her stomach was while she'd fantasized about him manhandling her in the same manner.

Damn it. Stupid fucking hormones.

It was just hormones, right?

She ducks under the water to hide her face. No. She couldn't be catching feelings. Not with the only boy actually willing to spar with her. Damn it. Talk about stupid. Being a teenager sucked.

She breaks the water once her face cools from her blush.

Her mother and father had given her very different talks about puberty and boys.

Her mother talked about going after your heart, while her father told her that unless they could hold their own with him in a sword fight they weren't worth her time.

Neither had been very helpful, but that's not why she loved them. No, it was because of the confidence they'd instilled with her. The wisdom and skill. Usually she applied it to swords, but in this instance she was appreciative of another gift they'd given her.

Empathy, and how to assess a situation from the best angle.

So at the flash of hurt in Jay's eyes at Evie's monster comment, she lets her instincts take over. Abandoning the game with Roy and Carlos, she dives under the water in the direction she'd seen Jay go.

"Lonnie?" Jay blinks in confusion as they come back up for air, "That was great. You actually scared me for a second." He chuckles, "Wow. You're pretty stealthy."

"I do my best." Lonnie chuckles, "but I figured the dive would be enough of a warning. I did think about slipping into the water at first." She beams up at him. He was devilishly attractive with that grin.

"Noted." Jay splashes water in her direction, "Gotta stay on my toes with you around."

"I do like a challenge." Lonnie chuckles as she playfully flicks the water at him. "And you seem like someone who can keep up."

"Keep up?" Jay laughs, "I'll give you a run for your things." He swims towards her.

Lonnie grins as she paddles backward. "Waitin' on you for sword practice, bro." She swallows a grimace. Bro? Really? Apparently two hours of being around Roy was all it took.

"Oh yeah! You said you were bringing swords!" Jay reaches out and grabs her ankle before giving it a single tug, "Let's do that!"

"Finally!" She smiles and ducks under the water, twisting out of his grip before kicking off with one foot to send him back while she got a head start on swimming towards shore.

* * *

Ben grins with pride as Mal swims over to where Carlos and Roy were back to roughhousing in the water after growing bored with watching Jay and Lonnie spar in the woods. "What'cha gonna do now pup?"

"Peace offering?" Carlos grins as he holds up a wild strawberry.

Mal blinks, pausing as she treads the water thoughtfully. "Cheater." She snatches the strawberry and pops it in her mouth.

"You weren't joking." Roy snickers. "Quickest I've ever seen one of you drop something."

Mal glares before she pounces on Roy and shoves him under the water. "Shut it!"

Roy spits water in an arc when she lets him back above water, "You did warn me." He chuckles before he dives to get away from Mal.

"Yeah, that's what I thought shitiot." Mal sticks her tongue out when he pops back up a moment later.

"Would a shitiot throw a strawberry at you?" Roy chuckles as he tosses something towards her.

Mal narrows her eyes as a wild strawberry splashes her on landing, "Apparently." She grins even as she takes it and pops it in her mouth.

Ben shakes his head before turning to check on Evie's progress.

She still clung to Doug as if her life depended on it, not that he seemed to mind.

"Evie, you're going to have to do more than kick your legs." His grin was very counter to the stern in his voice, "Swimming involves the whole body moving in the water."

Oh. So not very far. He hides his grin. Either Doug was taking his time, or Evie was being incredibly resistant. He had a feeling it was more somewhere in the middle though. He couldn't blame Doug, it had been nice to be able to hold on to Mal. Still, he didn't envy Doug's task in the slightest.

"Alright." She sighs with a small pout.

"Your hair's already wet, and if you can show him you can swim, next time you might not have to get in the water." He offers quietly.

Evie brightens up, "That's such a great point!" She turns to hug him. "So what's the next part?"

"Well, you have to lay in the water and float. Want me to show you?"

"Please?"

"Sure," Doug nods as he places her on the ledge of the plateau.

Well, at least she was learning another step. Jay hadn't looked like he was joking when he told the girls off earlier. It had certainly given Mal the push she needed anyways.

He grins when he finds Jay and Lonnie still going at it with their swords. They'd been going at it for straight for like two hours. It was making him tired just to watch, but he admired them for their stamina.

"Hey guys!" He calls out, hoping he was loud enough for everyone to hear, "Who's hungry?" It was close to six. They only had about two more hours of sunlight. And while this place was breathtaking after sundown, he wasn't sure Mal was ready for the level of romance it would draw out of him.

That and it might be awkward for the rest of them as well. He loved the friendships he could see forming, and part of him even guessed at the future romances that could come from them. Today was going just as he had hoped it would. The significance of Jay drawing attention to himself and Evie in front of them wasn't lost on him.

And then for him to trust others with training his people. It was an honor and made him feel humbled.

"Yes!" Carlos and Roy shout before they dive into the water and race for the pavilion.

"In a minute!" Jay hollars back.

"So close to kicking his ass!" Lonnie calls back.

Ben shakes his head. Oh yeah, he could definitely see that becoming a thing.

"Did you bring strawberries?" Mal asks on her way back.

"Would I dare forget strawberries for my Dragon?" Ben grins as he turns to head for the pavilion.

Mal grins.

"I could eat," Doug admits.

"Wait, are we done?"

"Hold your breath please."

Evie groans before she cups a hand over her mouth and nose.

Doug quickly dunks her under the water just long enough to saturate her hair before pulling her back up. "There, now Jay won't be upset."

Evie glares at him before she lets out a sigh, "Good idea." She wraps her arms around his waist as he helps her back to their towels.

"It's going to be on you if you get here and the food's gone Jay," Carlos calls out as he and Roy start plundering the coolers and baskets.

Evie shoots Carlos a disapproving look as she wraps her towel around herself and grabs two plates. She fills them with food before placing them off to the side for Jay and Lonnie. "Let them be unless you want to start being his sparring partner again."

"Empty threat." Roy grins.

"Yeah, she's on a whole new level E." Carlos grins, "He ain't coming back down to mine."

"Not what I was going to say-" Roy shrugs, "But still works." He chuckles.

Evie tilts her head to the side before she looks over her shoulder at the two roughhousing and chasing each other with swords drawn, "Oh. How did I miss that?"

Roy grins as he shoulder checks Carlos, "Looks like you're next."

"Next?"

"Oh yeah." Roy nods, "to get claimed."

Carlos tilts his head to the side with a frown, "I thought you claimed me."

Evie giggles as Ben and Mal burst out laughing.

"I understand your confusion." Doug pats Carlos's shoulder, taking pity on him. "But different kind of claimed."

"Oh." Carlos makes a face, "No thanks."

"Give it a year or two." Roy winks at him.

Ben smiles before it morphs into a thoughtful frown. Carlos did seem to be younger than the rest of them. But, how much younger? He just kept coming back to the age question. If he had to guess Carlos was fourteen. He was keeping up in classes better than the other three though. So it wasn't unfair to have him skip a grade or two, right? He didn't want to separate them. He'd personally made sure that at least two of them were together in every core class.

So it was working. At least for this group. He'd cross that bridge later if he had to. Hopefully all the gangs were close in age. He'd never even thought about it before meeting them in person.

The differences between the isle and Auradon were usually night and day. But he'd never taken the time to consider the subtle differences. Not once in the tablets had age ever been given. He had some context clues to figure out some were significantly younger, like Mimi, Dizzy, and Cecelia- But he wasn't sure by how much. And as the person in charge that was something he should have realized sooner. He'd lucked out with Carlos- But Carlos was a literal genius. He wasn't sure the others would be able to keep up with him in similar situations. He'd have to ask them later.

For now, he was content to enjoy the company of his new friends. This was so much better than any ball the school could throw. He wondered how many of them felt the same way. And how many of them even realized the ball was today.

Besides, balls happened every month. There would be plenty of time to work them up to that kind of social event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy motherfucking Hanukkah bitches!
> 
> Hope you guys didn't mind us posting a chapter early to celebrate and honor those of you who observe this holiday! We hope you have a great start to your eight days of commemoration of the rededication of the second temple of Jerusalem and your holy oil. (We're not overly familiar with this holiday, so sorry if that's wrong, but we didn't want to forget you guys. It's been a long time since Dark last attended her family friend's Hanukka, so we googled it to make sure she wasn't remembering it wrong.)
> 
> And for those of you wanting to blow your brains out from hell week- Hope all of you kicked ass on your finals and exams and aren't still in that horrible in-between of waiting on the grades to come back. I remember that always sucking. And for those of you not dealing with that bull shit, we just hope you kicked ass this past week.
> 
> Now back to what most of you seem to skip (No judgment, I get just reading the story. However those of you who do acknowledge these questions are my personal favorites...)
> 
> Wasn't Carlos waking up in his 'pack' was so fucking fluffy? Honestly, it made my heart squee. I think Dark did a fantastic job with his introspection. If you agree please leave her some love and pets.
> 
> I love the fact that Mal's alarm is a dragon roaring, and the other's reactions waking up to it just makes me lol. Does everyone's reaction to the abrupt awakening fit with their characters?
> 
> How did you guys like finding out that both C and Jay could swim? And Mal's reaction to it?
> 
> Another Doug POV! And a cute snippet of Devie. How'd you guys like the sunblock scene? (Looking at you, Regina M.C. from AO3)
> 
> E so didn't want to get her hair wet. What did you guys think of the scene between Jay and her?
> 
> And, Bro, What about that Lonnie PoV? we were still trying to nail this character when we were writing this. What did you guys think? Any Jonnie lovers out there?
> 
> Ben's POV was one of my faves in this chapter. It took a while to realize C was that much younger than the others and that really made him think. Did it have any of you thinking about the age differences in these characters? And how, if they ever get over, how the other vks will fit in at school?
> 
> And what about that cute scene between, C, E, Doug and Roy about Jay and Lonnie? It felt very Timon (E,D, R) explaining shit to Pumba (C) to me, what about you guys?
> 
> On that note...I know that these characters have changed so much from the movies. We didn't intend for that to happen, but after writing WWTM it was hard for them not to have grown. But that also makes it hard as fuck to make sure they're staying in their integrity, and we would love to hear your thoughts on if we're doing a good job keeping them in character.
> 
> So, any thoughts?
> 
> Let us know,
> 
> In the comments below!
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	25. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas fellow Descendants!
> 
> Happy holidays! We hope whatever it is you do this time of year is fun and special, and if you're reading this on Christmas, thank you for letting us be a part of your day.
> 
> Honestly, that's how we feel all the time. Grateful that a world in our minds has made its way into your day. So thank you. Best gift we could ever receive, aside from reviews and comments of course. ;)
> 
> But, back to what you're here for, our latest chapter.
> 
> Like the chapter title says, something is about to become official. We hope you enjoy Mal and Ben as they stumble through a big milestone in the life of a royal.
> 
> Don't forget to check out Twisted's review at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> -Dark-

* * *

Mal taps her fingers against the door of the limo as she studies Ben curiously.

It wasn't like him to get this nervous. But even she could tell something was off with him. It was starting to put her on edge. She wasn't sure they'd ever shared such an uncomfortable silence. "Will you just spit it out already?" She finally snaps.

Ben blinks before he stops tapping his fist against his bouncing knee, "Sorry." He blushes lightly, "I uh… Well, I have a question I'd like to ask you, and I guess I'm a little nervous about the best way to do it." He grins sheepishly.

"You showed up to my dorm room with a bunch of chocolate-covered strawberries and flowers. You're taking me out to," She makes air quotations, "'Someplace nice'." She sighs, "What are you about to ask me?"

Ben chuckles before he slides a little closer to her and takes one of her hands, "I'd like to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Mal tilts her head, brows furrowing slightly. Wasn't she already? What the fuck? "Okay?"

"Okay like, yes?" Ben asks with a grin.

She looks away, was he seriously asking her to admit it out loud? Ugh. "Yeah, like yes." She mumbled as she shifts in her chair. Wondering if she looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

Ben chuckles before he reaches out and hooks his finger under her chin, as a blush heats her cheeks and bats start to flutter in her stomach. "I have enjoyed all our dates, I've loved getting to know you better without there being any pressure." He tilts his head to the side, "It was important to me that you didn't feel pressured." He explains as he tucks a stray strand of her purple hair behind her ear.

Oh. That's what they'd been doing. Duh. She resists the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, there were tiers to dating here. Ugh. Her eyes narrow. Auradon had a hierarchy for everything. She scowls slightly. Dumb. "You couldn't pressure a goblin into doing something, let alone me." She snorts as she waves her hand dismissively.

"Well, ouch." Ben smiles as he shakes his head, "But still, it was important to me."

Mal chuckles as she rubs her knuckles against her shoulder before she blows on them. "Yeah, I still got it." She grins up at him mischievously.

"You do." Ben softly cups her cheek and smiles as she leans into it, "But I'm not the only pressure I was worried about."

Her eyes narrow. What would Ben be worried about? She rolls her bottom lip between her teeth. Fuck. She frowns. His parents for one. She already knew the queen was excited about it, which was weird but what about his father? How would the King of Auradon feel about his son dating her? A VK? If his lack of fucks about them was any indication, it wasn't a lot. What would the other kingdom's rulers think about it? And what about the other students in school? Better question, did she care?

She'd lived under worse circumstances on the isle. Excelled in them. How much more difficult could it possibly be? Tch. How bad could this 'pressure' possibly be? "I was born to handle pressure." She states with a smirk.

"I can see that." Ben chuckles, "And I can't tell you how happy that makes me." His eyes grow serious, "Because I need you."

He needed her? She stops herself from snorting at the ridiculous thought. Why the fuck would he need her? What the fuck was she bringing to the table that he needed? The concept confused her. So she did what she always did when she didn't understand the prince, she pushes it away. He was probably just being overly generous since he was about to be putting her in an uncomfortable situation. Speaking of which- "But just so I'm not walking into this blind, what type of pressure are we talkin'?"

"Well." Ben rubs the back of his neck, "There's been a team doing their best to keep journalists and cameras away from the school, you guys, and me. But my family and I are constantly in the news. And as my girlfriend, they're going to want to get to know you too. And honestly, I can't wait for that, at least the part where the kingdoms get to know you." He levels a bright smile at her, one that makes his whole face light up, "They're going to adore you as much as I do."

Her eyes narrow as a frown tugs her lips, he sounded so concerned. She slowly exhales, reminding herself Deez was a journalist, and T used to shove a camera in her face all the time.

She smirks. As much as she'd pretended to be annoyed, a deeper part of her always appreciated it. Appreciated the momentos he'd given her. She wished she'd been able to bring some. At least she had access to Deez's letters, though she wished D had written more than just one letter about herself. A letter packed with some heavy shit that she still hadn't gone to read with David and Nani yet. So that left her with reading the threads of T strewn throughout the rest of the stones when she grew homesick. She shakes her head. If she could handle those two constantly in her face on the isle, she could certainly handle some Aurdonians doing the same. "I can handle questions and cameras, but I don't think anyone can adore me the way you do, freak."

Ben chuckled, "You're a great person Mal, and I want everyone to see that. It's going to be hard, sure," He shrugs, "but I know you and I can do anything together."

Mal wraps her fingers gently around his wrist, "You keep saying that," She frowns, "And I want it to be true." She admits as she looks away from his gorgeous hazel eyes. Which were currently a beautiful shade of brown. Rich like chocolate and just as soft. "And one day maybe I'll agree with you." But she doubted many heroes would have the same opinion as Ben. She shakes her head, "But, for now, I know I can handle whatever it is that has you so worried." She smirks, "People have spied on me my entire life. Or stalked in some cases. Hero journalists don't scare me." She appreciated the confidence in his voice when he said they could accomplish anything if they were together. It made her feel warm, made something she wasn't familiar with bubble in her chest. Whatever it was it had her smiling like an idiot. She blinks. Was this... Hope?

She'd used the word hundreds of times before. Like hoping her mother didn't find out about something. Or hoping Cruella or EQ didn't do something to C and E. But this was the first time she'd ever really felt it. Hope. She bites back her laughter, afraid it would be hysterical. But she was. She hoped he was right. Hoped that together they could bring the rest of the VKs over. Hoped that it wouldn't take years.

"I keep saying you're a good person and we can do anything together because it's true." Ben pulls her into a hug, "And I guess, I'm worried that I'm being selfish about this."

"Tch." Mal scoffs, "Selfish? Really? You?" She lifts a skeptical brow as she stares up at him. "How?"

Ben releases her before he rubs the back of his neck, "Well. Like I said, I need you. With me, by my side. Over on the isle," He sighs, "You were constantly being watched. And here, you're not. But I'm about to pull you back into that."

Mal pulls back as she lets out a genuine laugh, "If you think people aren't constantly watching us in school you're as blind as you are sweet." She nudges into him playfully. "So what if a couple more heroes join the party? I'm confident enough to step up if they get too much in my face."

"I know." Ben nods, "So, the paparazzi is one concern, that's why our first couple of dates were so private. But there's no stopping the paparazzi when we go out together like this. So I figured if you were okay with it, I'd just announce our status after dinner," He takes a deep breath, "when they rush us." He smiles sheepishly.

Why hadn't she thought about him having to announce them being together? She wasn't dating just anyone. She was dating a prince. And not just any prince. The prince. The prince of all the kingdoms. She bites her bottom lip. She'd always known that, but the gravity of her situation had never hit her so hard. She swallows hard before she shakes her head reminding herself these were just nosy heroes. How bad could it be? Besides, being rushed seemed a lot better than being ambushed. One was a lot more obnoxious than the other. At least she had some warning. "Thanks for the heads up," She smirks. "Sounds like fun."

"Then there are events." Ben continues, "Like my acceptance ceremony later this month. You'll be there by my side when I agree to all the responsibilities of fully accepting the crown on my twenty-fifth birthday."

Mal lifts her brow, if she didn't know any better it was like he was trying to talk her out of dating him. It was cute. She appreciated the candor. She wasn't sure what was expected of her, but she felt confident that with the help of her- she smiles, her pack. It felt wonderful to finally acknowledge that. To accept it. Not that she would admit it out loud any time soon. Jay would never let her forget it if she gave in that easily. So between her pack, their newly acquired friends, and Ben she knew she'd figure it out. Besides, it wasn't like she scared that easily, she'd faced much worse on the isle. Right? How scary could a hero event seriously be? She was the top gang leader on the isle, there was a reason people feared her. So, even though she might not have enjoyed the socializing that came with it, she knew she could handle anything these heroes might throw at her.

He, on the other hand- "Evie's going to kill you." she snorts.

"I figured." Ben winces, "I know it's short notice, but I really wanted to give us all the time I could before we had this conversation." He holds one hand up in an oath, "I promise I'll get her all the help she needs."

"I'm holding you to that prince." She pokes his chest playfully. "Otherwise none of us will be getting any sleep until after your event."

"I doubt I'll be getting much sleep anyways." Ben admits as he takes her hand again. He plays with the tips of her fingers, lightly tracing each of her perfectly manicured nails, "But, I just, they're going to ask you a lot of questions, they might even ask you about our future together. And Mal, I-" He bites his bottom lip, "I need you to know I want a future with you."

Mal's eyes widen as her jaw drops slightly. What? What the fuck had he just said to her? She had to have heard him wrong. Mother knew he didn't just say he wanted a real future with her. The thought hadn't even occurred to her. Usually, she had plans for days. How were you supposed to plan something like how long you'd date someone though? And forever? How the fuck could he be so sure? "We barely know each other, how can you possibly know that?" She asks with a raised brow.

"I know." Ben holds his free hand up as he fully turns to face her, "I don't want to rush anything. Let me be clear. I want to enjoy getting to know you better, I look forward to it. But, I see the person you are Mal, and I know I can trust you." He smiles, "That's what I mean. I _can _see a future with you. And I want it. I want to work towards that with you. But I want it in its time."

The sincerity in his tone melts something in her chest. She closes her eyes as she pulls back and leans against the seat, taking a deep breath as her stomach does something weird and uncomfortable, but not entirely unpleasant, as she places her other hand over it.

She knew she was smiling like an idiot again, but this time she wasn't sure why. Or why her not knowing didn't irritate her or wipe the smile from her face. This kid. She shifts in her seat moving closer to him and she takes his hand without thought. He was so good at vaulting over the walls she'd so carefully crafted.

He barely knew her, and yet was the best at stunning her into silence.

She nervously rolls her lip between her teeth. Still, that was a lot to take in. "You're so fucking weird. But in a good way. I could stand gettin' to know you better too. And as for the rest, well, we'll see how it works out, together, I guess." She squeezes his hand in solidarity.

"Sounds great to me." Ben chuckles before he brings her hand up and presses his lips to her knuckles, "But, since we're now officially a couple." He pulls his signet ring off his finger and gently slides it onto her pointer finger.

Mal smiles as she holds her hand up to play with it, "I didn't know heroes claimed people too." She muses as she looks at the beastly head on the ring staring back at her. It was heavy, but she liked the weight. Like a constant reminder that for once someone had claimed her instead of her having to claim them. It was strange. Almost surreal even, and it made her chest restrict.

What she did next surprised even her as she leans closer and gently places a kiss at the corner of his lips.

Ben's smile lights up his entire face, "You always pull away when I get close, even when I just kiss your temple." He presses his fingertips where her lips had been, "Does this mean it's okay for me to kiss you too?"

She blushes as she looks away, "I uh," Shit. Why had she done that? Where had the impulse come from? "I um," Her cheeks burn hotter, "liked it. It's just new. Only the freaks, hunters, and prey get this close on the isle."

"It's okay if you don't want _me_ to." He squeezes her hand gently, "I liked getting kissed by you."

Her nose scrunches slightly as she thinks back to the stupid air kisses Audrey had given him in the past. "I'm okay with it. We're like, official or whatever now."

"We are," Ben smiles before he leans in close to kiss her cheek as the limo rolls to a stop, "We're also here."

"And so dating a prince really begins," She gestures to the large group accumulating outside the window, flashes already starting to go off.

Ben clicks his tongue as he looks out the window, "Good thing we talked on the way here, that would have been an awkward conversation to have on camera."

"Yeah, no shit." Mal chuckles as she squeezes his hand. "Promise I'll try not to swear."

"Be yourself." Ben pulls her in for another hug, "I'm not ashamed of who you are."

Her stomach does another odd flip as she hugs him back, doing her best to hide the heat of her cheeks.

They both jump as the driver opens the door.

"Ready?" Ben chuckles as he pulls back and slides closer to the open door.

"Bring it." She slides after him, already hearing a cacophony of questions being yelled over one another. What the fuck had she just signed up for? She shakes her head as she straightens out her dress, making sure Evie's creation was sitting perfectly on her.

Ben nods before he stands out of the car, "Hello Auradon. Yes, I am indeed here on a date, and I'm very excited to introduce my girlfriend to all of you. But afterward, please, we would very much appreciate being able to enjoy dinner in peace."

"Prince Ben!? There are rumors that you and Audrey broke up, can you confirm?"

"Yes. I can confirm that last month Princess Audrey and I had a mutual break up. We are still very good friends, and fully support each other as such."

"Prince Ben!? Can you confirm your intentions of bringing over more children of villains."

"Sure I can. The first group invited over have taken to the school and their new lives fantastically, and I personally look forward to meeting the rest of the talented vks that I'm working hard to bring over."

"Prince Ben!? Over here, will you be doing any interviews with your new girlfriend?"

"That's completely up to her now, isn't it? I would hate to speak on her behalf." He turns and offers her a hand, "Mal, what do you say? Up to answering a few questions?"

The crowd goes silent for three full heartbeats before the noise level triples.

Mal slides her hand to his, her cool facade already in place as she slips out of the car, "Sure, I can answer a few before we eat." She stands up straight. "After that explanation, I'm sure they're curious."

"Auradon, this is Mal." Ben smiles as he turns hand and hand with her, "My girlfriend."

She forces a smile until she feels his thumb playing with the ring on her finger. Weird how soothing that already was. "Hi Auradon?" She greets the cameras.

"Mal!? This is Allen with Auradon's Whispers, over here!" A tall man smiles as she looks to him, "Yes, hi. How long have you and Prince Ben been dating?"

"Two weeks."

"Mal!? Hi, Charlotte with Royal Watch. Can you tell us who your parents are?"

Mal's eyes widen slightly before she slides her mask back on. Straight into it then. She tightens her hand around Ben's, "Maleficent."

The crowd goes silent again before it feels like the volume is once more increased.

"Mal!? Hey, this is Brittany with Kingdom News. How does it feel to be a villain kid dating the next king of Auradon?"

"Weird." Mal answers automatically before her eyes widen and she looks up to Ben, "I mean-" She blinks as he smiles back at her, "Well, yeah, I guess I do mean weird."

The crowd chuckles.

"Did you have any idea the Prince liked you?"

Mal shrugs, "According to Evie it was obvious."

"Who's Evie?"

"And why was it obvious to her and not you?"

"Evie's my best friend." Mal can't help the smile at the title, though the thought that the isle might end up seeing this interview makes her hand tighten around Ben's again, "And probably 'cause I'm oblivious and she's not."

The crowd chuckles again.

"A question for both of you? How did you get together?"

"I asked her to boss me around in the kitchen while she taught me to make cookies." He lowers his face slightly and winks, "Thanks for that Mrs. Potts."

The crowd explodes into clapping and cheers.

"Now, I've enjoyed talking and answering questions-" Ben looks down at Mal.

"It was interesting meeting you all."

Ben pulls her into a side hug, easily wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "But we would really like to continue our date."

A roar of "Wait! One more question," echoes around them.

"You were fantastic." He whispers into her ear as he takes her hand, "Just follow me and we'll get out of the storm."

She nods as Ben follows their driver into the restaurant. The Maitre De and a few of the other restaurants' workers quickly come between them and the crowd, easily pushing back the reporters.

"Thank you." Ben nods in appreciation before he looks down at her again, "And you're the best."

"Yeah, I know." She flips her hair behind her shoulder.

"Good." Ben cups her cheek tenderly.

"You two made the news." The Maitre De grins as he points to the small TV hanging over the waiting area.

"That certainly travels quicker than on the isle." Unsure whether or not she was surprised.

"_Prince Benjamin shows off his new girlfriend before they head in for a dinner date. And folks, the prince has never looked happier than he is right now, standing next to this purple-haired beauty."_

* * *

Evie squeals as she turns from the TV to Mal, "You didn't tell me it was a date like that." She points over her shoulder. "Why didn't you wake me up last night?"

"It's not like I knew it was going to be any different 'till we were halfway there." Mal shrugs, dismissing Evie's argument without looking up from her sketchbook.

"Still, you could have said something when you got back." Evie huffs before she turns back to her sewing table.

"The three of you were dead asleep when I got back. I had to fight Dude for a place on the bed."

Evie chuckles, "I can't wait to start working on a new wardrobe for you. You're going to be getting invited to so many parties and events, and like hell am I going to let you wear anything formal more than once."

Mal winces as she pulls her pencil from the page, "Speaking of, there's this acceptance thing at the end of the month that we all need to go to for Ben, so I figured that would be the thing you were interested in, assuming you wanted to make our outfits."

Evie blinks, "Wait. Doug mentioned that. It's like, a big deal. Like Fairy Godmother and her wand big deal. Like all the kingdoms come together in the same room big deal."

"Huh." Mal blinks. "Well, better make our outfits a big deal then. Get your name out there as a designer or some shit."

"Wait!" Evie presses a hand to her chest, "Are you going with him or us? Mal, I need to know! Are you expected to accompany him as his official girlfriend?"

"Him." Mal shrugs. "As that or whatever."

Evie squeaks before she runs over to her bag and pulls out her sketch pad, "I have to talk to Ben!" She shouts before she pulls out her phone.

Mal raises an eyebrow, watching Evie glare at the phone until-

"Ben!" Evie shouts before she visibly works to get her voice under control, "Yeah, you better have been expecting my call!"

She snickers as she finishes shading in Evie's eyes. Poor bastard thought paparazzi was hard to deal with.

"I need to know what you're wearing and if she needs to match or if I can keep her in her own glorious colors. And I'm not matching your stuffy style, she's getting a wicked new dress with some flair, but I'm more than happy to help alter your- Suit? Really? You're wearing a suit. I hear it's a tailored suit. I'll have to see it myself before I can trust that. I'm coming over. I don't care if it's at the castle, you're just going to have to take me, I have to get started. I should have started a month ago. Do not argue with me, I don't have time."

Evie waves over her shoulder as she runs to the door, "Ben says hi!" She shouts before she slams the door behind her.

"Same."

"I think she forgot I was here." Doug chuckles as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"I forgot you were here," Mal admits, staring at him in confusion before she returns to her sketch, "You're too quiet."

"I get very focused when I'm doing homework." Doug shrugs as he packs his stuff away, "But it's nice to know she talks about me."

"You and the pup," She shrugs, "And of course she does, you're like her Dude."

"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment." Doug chuckles before he slings his bag over his shoulder.

"You do you." Mal shrugs as she struggles to keep her face blank.

The door opens again and Evie steps back in, "I am so sorry. I just really got excited and I really need to get to work and I didn't mean to leave you."

"No problem, I understand how important this is." Doug waves her concern off with a smile, "Want me to drive you over to the castle?"

Evie flashes him a brilliant smile, "Yes, please. Ben's already there."

He chuckles and nods his head. "Well then, let's go badger a prince for seam lengths."

"Mal, you should come with us so I can also get your measurements again."

"Ugh." She sighs as she clamps her sketchbook closed. "Fine." She hides her smile behind her book as she bends to grab her bag.

"You know Evie, I happen to have an in with the guys that mine precious stones if you need any for your designs." Doug offers with a grin, "And my aunt loves to sew, so I can ask her where she likes to shop for all her supplies if you need to go shopping. And I can take you."

"Oooh, that!" Evie's eyes widen, "All of that! Please, and thank you."

"And we can get lunch or dinner while we're out." Doug tries and fails to say nonchalantly.

Evie blushes, "Sounds like a date."

"Whhhhhoooo," Doug grins as a blush spreads across his face as well, "Hi-Ho."

Mal shakes her head before she tears a piece of paper out of her sketchbook and presses it to his chest, "You driving or what Romeo?"

"Driving. Yes." Doug nods before he looks down at the page in his hands. A slow smile lights up his face before he turns to her, "Thanks Mal."

Mal waves him off, "I have hundreds." She dismisses. The picture of Evie was an easy way to repay the ride and inconvenience of being forgotten. She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much, the thought he might have been upset at being forgotten.

She sighs. No, She knew exactly why that bothered her. She'd left people behind. She missed T and Deez.

Sure, she was confused over her relationship with T, but she undoubtedly liked the kid.

And Deez, the one who never gave up on getting them off the isle.

Nani hadn't asked for much, just jot down shit whenever she felt conflicted. She lets out a groan as she pulls out a pen and quickly makes a note. She'd feel like a real cunt if she didn't at least try to suck it up and try to do what Nani asked.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Fucking Christmas Eve Bitches!
> 
> Anyone else exhausted from this week's prep or relieved they're finished with finals? We've been doing crafts and baking like mother fuckers, it's been a fucking mess.
> 
> Glad that your on the nice list FC, hope you enjoyed the early chapter. Dobby and FC thank you for all your reviews. They're like presents every couple of days. As for the rest of you reviewing and commenting, thank you so much for taking time out to drop us a line, it really means a lot to us. And Devin, thank you so much for helping us with this chapter so late last night.
> 
> Onto the questions.
> 
> What did you guys think of the scene between Mal and Ben?
> 
> Did you like Mal's introspection?
> 
> Was anyone surprised by her kiss?
> 
> Anyone else glad we're not making Ben a king till he's twenty-five? We know that's still young to rule like twenty kingdoms, but damn, sixteen was just concerning and upsetting. I'm nearly thirty and my cat has to remind me to feed her.
> 
> What did you guys think about Ben giving Mal the ring? Better than the movie? Or do you wish there was more?
> 
> How bout that scene between E, M, and Doug? Wasn't it adorable? The girls completely forgot Doug existed. We thought it was pretty accurate for the characters.
> 
> I fucking lol'd so hard re-reading this when Mal compared Doug to Dude. Did it tickle anyone else's funny bone?
> 
> FC thank you so much for commenting on the building relationship between the two. They're one of the hardest couples for us to write, since as you said they're both so awkward and unsure.
> 
> So how did you like E saying it's a date? And Doug's reaction?
> 
> Did it make you squee when Mal gave the sketch of E to Doug? We saw her drawing abilities in the movie and they were just some next level shit. She's an amazing artist and we try to demonstrate that. Do we do a good job?
> 
> Let us know in the comments below,
> 
> Much love and appreciation this holiday season, hope all of you stay safe and warm.
> 
> -Twisted-


	26. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> Happy Friday!
> 
> Hope you're ready for some Jonnie, a little David and Jay shenanigans, Carlos and Doug worrying over Roy, Mal and Evie helping out a possible friend, and Carlos dealing with an unexpected puzzle. Looks like this chapter is a montage. :)
> 
> We hope you enjoy
> 
> -Dark-

Lonnie wipes the sweat from her brow after sticking her landing. "Now this is a good way to spend an afternoon." She grins as she stands to her feet, her long ponytail plastered to her flushed face. "Talk about a work-out." She chuckles as she tilts her head up to look at him.

Jay laughs as he looks down, "No kidding. I haven't run like this since-" he looks away.

"How'd you learn to do this so well?" Lonnie asks, awkwardly attempting to cover his sudden discomfort. After listening to them talk at the lake she'd be surprised to hear they'd had teachers for this kind of thing.

"You really want to know?" Jay half chuckles before he backflips off the ledge above her, lands on the dumpster beside her and front flips to land in front of her.

"How could I not after that?" She chuckles. "That was so boss."

Jay sighs and drops his eyes from her, "Life on the isle is- Well, it's different." He shrugs, "Most of this I learned while running from people, or because I was chasing somebody down. Mostly just one somebody. I mean, I know I look cool doing it, but it's also about not losing momentum and quickly gauging your surroundings so you can plan a path of least resistance. And, more importantly, gauging if it can support your weight." He rubs the back of his neck, "Because being wrong on that's embarrassing and painful."

Oh. Well, she'd asked. She just wasn't expecting such a blunt response when they were usually so hushed about the isle. She appreciated it. "So you didn't really have a choice but to get better. That's one helluva incentive. No wonder you're so good." She states, "That's some solid advice. Falling from these heights would be embarrassingly painful." She grimaces. She could only imagine how many times he must've misjudged his landing. He was obviously someone who had a lot of pride. It was one of the things that drew her to him.

"Yeah. But hey, you're getting way better. Better just comes with falls." He runs his hand through his hair, "I should have asked this before, but you do know how to take a fall right?"

"Like I would've been able to leave my house without knowing how to fall," She snorts, "My parents are obsessed with us being able to fend for ourselves in case a sudden war magically breaks out where we are. Constant vigilance is basically my dad's motto." She chuckles, unable to keep the warmth from her tone.

"Oh, that's why I like you so much." Jay grins, "That's how I train my people too."

He liked her? Lonnie blushes as she beams at him, ignoring the way her stomach did an odd little flip. "Best way to learn is to do. Pain is a great reminder to learn quicker." She agrees. Both her parents believed in that philosophy, and it was one she also stood by.

"Seriously, why aren't you on any of the teams here?" He rolls his eyes, "You're like a hundred times tougher than the guys."

"Because apparently breasts scare princes." She huffs with a dismissive wave of her hand, "And most of their fragile egos wouldn't be able to deal with it."

"That's dumb. On the isle, it doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl, just that you're skilled." He looks towards the isle, furrowing his brow before his eyes soften, "Or at least most of us think like that."

"Well, no place is perfect." And as awful as the isle sounded, she still couldn't help a part of her was slightly jealous that over there, sex didn't matter. Luckily logic kicks in and she shoves the thought away. "And no one is either." She was tempted to ask what he meant by most of them, curious why he suddenly grew so somber. She steps forward, twitching to place a hand on his shoulder and pull him out of his thoughts before she thinks better of it.

Jay tilts his head to the side, "I guess that's true." A smile slowly claims his lips, "That's a wicked way to think."

"It's how I get through talking to our peers." She admits with a mischievous grin.

"Is that how?" Jay chuckles, "I thought it was with sarcasm and eye rolls."

"Sarcasm flies right over most of their heads."

"I thought it was just isle speak." Jay shakes his head before he leans against the wall beside her, "But I guess it's kinda the same thing."

"I would imagine sarcasm is the first language over there," She chuckles, "Even Carlos is fluent in it."

"You should hear the pup play C.O.D, you'd lose the even in that statement."

"Video games do tend to bring out the worst in people."

Jay snorts, "If sassy sarcasm is Carlos at his worst I'll take it."

"Do you play?" She asks as she unties her hair to run her fingers through it in an attempt to get it out of her face.

Jay shrugs, "I got the game because he wanted someone to play with. I don't play it a lot, but I can survive."

Lonnie grins, "Just survive?"

"Guns are weird." He admits with a frown.

"Have you messed with the controller to make it less sensitive?"

Jay flashes her a toothy grin that makes her traitorous stomach flip before he holds his arms wide, "Do I look like a pup?"

"No, you certainly don't…" She shakes her head, blushing as she looks at the wall across from her, "But um, I could check for you. It's been a while since I played, but we could co-op together against him and Roy."

"Sounds fun." Jay pulls his phone out, "Need my game tag?"

"Yeah," She slides her phone out of her pocket.

"Bromuch."

Lonnie snorts, as she sends her tag to him.

Jay's eyes light up, "Too Bro for you huh? That fits."

Lonnie chuckles, "It's funny to wait 'til I annihilate everyone and then tell them I'm a girl."

"Is that seriously a thing even in games?" Jay furrows his brow.

"Yep." Lonnie frowns. "Obnoxiously more toxic though."

"Auradon is so fucking backwards about the dumbest shit." He shakes his head before his lips curve in a small smile, "Deez is going to be so fucking mad when she gets here. Not that she's going to mind it personally, I can't see her fighting to be on a team. But she'll end up fighting just for the option. She's like a huge advocate against all things unjust."

She can't help her smile at the thought, "I can't wait for more of you all to come over. You all sound a lot more fun than the rest of the people here."

"Really?" Jay's eyes widen, "You're, you're seriously pro more of us?"

She turns to look at him with a quirked brow, "Of course, how could I not be with the way you talk about them. Besides, we could use more advocates for injustice. I might be able to make the team before I graduate."

"Wow." He chuckles before he wraps his arms around her.

The hug had been a surprise. Welcomed, but still a surprise. His spinning her around once nearly made her squeak. Her face heats up as her stomach burst with a flutter of crickets. She curses herself. She didn't want her stupid hormones to ruin this for her. But it was hard not to think of his strong arms around her. His callous hands- She swallows hard as she shuts that thought down. Damn it.

Jay blinks as he sets her back down and takes a step away, "Sorry."

"Why? I'm not." She grins up at him, resisting the urge to follow his steps as she works to get herself under control, ignoring the way her heart was still pounding rapidly against her chest.

"Oh thank Hades." He sighs in relief, "I just um, I'm happy to know you'd be cool with more of my friends coming over. Like, if you can think that way, others can too, right?"

"I personally think that everyone who thinks otherwise has their head shoved up their ass and needs a lesson or five on nature versus nurture." She grumbles as she defiantly crosses her arms over her chest. "But seriously," She blinks up at him, "I'd really love more of your friends coming over, you speak so highly of them. I'd love to meet them."

"David talks about nature versus nurture a lot." Jay grins as he claps her shoulder, "And thanks, I uh, I appreciate the confidence." He looks away, as if he was able to see something in the distance. It takes her a moment to realize the isle was somewhere in that direction. "I'd like you to meet them too. I just, I wish I knew when we could go get them."

She tilts her head back thoughtfully, "If it's something you're really worried about, you should talk to Jordan. She's like the school's celebrity personality." She rolls her eyes, "They eat everything out of her hands. It's how Mal's hair spell got so popular so quickly."

Jay's eyes narrow in thought, "I don't think I've met her yet."

Lonnie rolls her eyes before she looks down at her phone, "You don't know what a vlog is. But it's a way to communicate through a computer. Get Jordan on your side and a majority of the school will be begging for more of you to come over. She's kinda like a god to the vapid and shallow." She clicks play on a video. "Here's the one she did on Mal."

Jay shakes his head when the video ends, "Oh I'm willing to bet everything I own Mal does not know this exists."

"No thanks, I don't bet against sure things."

"It's a good policy to have." Jay chuckles, "Hey, wanna go another round?"

"Waiting on you," She slides her phone back in her pocket before she goes to look at her watch, frowning when she remembers she couldn't find it after gym class. She pulls out her phone again, "Wait, didn't you have a thing at seven?"

"Yeah, but it's not-" His eyes widen as he looks over her shoulder at the time display, "Oh shit!"

"Finally remembered huh brah?" David chuckles as he walks towards them at a leisurely pace.

She turns in confusion only to find Jay's counselor. "Oh."

Jay bows his shoulders as he turns towards David, "I'm sorry-"

"Glad to see you working off that excess energy in a healthy way." He interrupts as he bounces on his heels.

"I should, probably take off and let you two talk." She lightly punches Jay's shoulder, "Thanks for the practice." She grins at him before she nods her head to David and runs off.

"Man, I just lost track of time." Jay quickly explains as he rubs the back of his neck.

David chuckles, checking over his shoulder to make sure no one could hear him. "I'm just pleased to find you not punching things." He admits with a grin. "This is an awesome way for you to get some control back in your life."

"You're not mad?" Jay tilts his head in confusion. He'd wasted the man's time. Worse, he'd had to come and find him.

"Nah brah," David grins. "Not mad at all. Slightly upset at myself for not listening to Nani about bringing sneakers, but let's not tell her that."

"I can do that." Jay nods eagerly, "But, how'd ya find me?"

"Remember when I asked if I could pull location from your phone after you told me you and Mal have passed out in the woods before?" He smiles when Jay nods, "That."

"Wicked." Jay shrugs, "Sorry for making you come out here. It's just the best place to practice parkour."

"Hey brah," David holds up his hands, "I'm not complaining about the exercise. And again, I'm happy to see you doing activities out here with…" He gestures in the direction Lonnie left in.

"Oh," Jay blushes, "That's Lonnie. She's pretty cool."

"Nice." David nods, "She seems like it."

"She's the one that made me go see the Baymax the first time."

"Cool, smart, and badass. Not bad, brah." He teases as he playfully punches Jay's shoulder.

Jay looks down, but can't help his smile. "She said she supported more of us vks coming over. And I hugged her before I could think about it."

"It didn't look like she minded." David shrugs.

"How long have you been here?" Jay blinks in surprise.

"Well, I wasn't about to interrupt you when I found you with a friend. Rude, brah."

Jay sighs, "I'm losing my edge. I didn't even realize you were here."

"Or just really distracted, because that's the happiest I've seen you since we've met." He shrugs with a lazy smile, "Ya know, either or. "

"She started hanging out with us after she asked me to spar." His brow furrows, "Did you know here in Auradon they don't let girls play a lot of sports or video games, or they make a big deal out of it?"

David takes a deep breath and sighs. "It's like that where I'm from too. It's not usually considered fair to have the two compete against each other."

"But she's like, really good. Like really good." Jay shakes his head, "Like she can disarm me faster than I can disarm her. I'm better at parkouring than she is, but that's about where my advantage ends."

"I believe you brah, Nani got through school with competitive surfing sponsors alone. Like super intense brah." He grins, pride clear in his eyes, "And I agree that it's stupid."

Jay sighs, "It's weird that the isle is in the right on this."

"You're not wrong brah." David nods. "We all need to catch up on the times." He crosses his arms as he looks Jay over, "Want to go grab some food and talk?"

"Hell yeah man. I'm starving." Jay grins as he grabs David by the arm and starts pulling him towards the parking lot, "Did you drive here?"

"I certainly didn't walk." David chuckles. "Have you eaten at a restaurant yet?"

"Nope. I saw the restaurant Ben took Mal to and decided that wasn't my thing."

"I don't blame you," David snorts, "But not what I had in mind. I saw a hole in the wall pizza shop on the drive over."

"That's weird," Jay frowns, "I thought Auradon kept their buildings looking nice."

"Sorry, it's a figure of speech. It just means it's small and unassuming."

"Wicked." Jay chuckles as he continues to pull David along, having sped up slightly once pizza was mentioned, "I love pizza brah."

David beams in response, "Then hole in the walls are about to be your favorite thing."

When they get to David's car Jay clicks his tongue and starts patting his jacket down, "Before I forget, I wrote Deez a letter. Well, I wrote a letter to my friends, but with a message specifically for Deez." He unzips his pocket and pulls it out.

"Nice." David nods, "Wanna drop it off at the barge after we eat?"

"You don't want to read it?" Jay tilts his head to the side.

"Do you want me to read it?" David asks, narrowing his eyes slightly as if trying to get a read on him, "I definitely would read it, but it's your call."

"I don't mind if you do." Jay holds it out, dropping his hand to his side when David takes it, "Doug just said you were going to, like he was trying to warn me or something."

"Oh." David chuckles, "That's a therapy technique." He taps the corner of the letter against the hood of his car, "Like if you were needing to get something off your chest to someone you couldn't communicate with, like someone who passed away. Or if you wanted to write to your father and not send it. You would write it, I'd read it, and then we'd talk about it so it would help you confront what was bothering you."

"Ah." Jay shrugs, "But if you don't mind us dropping it off, I'd like to try and get it there as soon as possible. Not knowing is not fun."

"Sure brah, I figured you'd want to send it off yourself." He shrugs lazily.

"I don't know how she sent so many of these damn things," Jay rolls his eyes, "it took me all week to write this." But he'd gained a new level of respect for her at the same time. She always made finding the right words look so easy.

"Years of practice, patience, and passion I'd imagine." He offers the letter back to Jay, "I don't need to read this if you don't want me too. It's your choice."

"I trust you." Jay shrugs as he looks away, "Besides, it's kind of intimidating sending a letter to someone so good at them."

David's eyes soften as he smiles. "I can get that. I hate sending in my paperwork to Cobra." He opens the letter and reads over it carefully, "But I'm glad you took your time with it, cause it looks great to me." He refolds the letter.

Jay smiles in relief, "Really? I was worried cause it's the first time I've ever written to her."

"Yeah brah," David nods, "I'm sure." He frowns before grinning again. "And I doubt this'll be the last time you write her." He hands the letter back. "Make sure to zip that up." He pulls out the remote for his car and hits a button. "Now, let's go get some pizza."

"Brah, I've got two letters I'm keeping safe-" Jay's eyes widen as the car lifts off the ground, and he realizes why it looked strange to him when they first got to it. "Your car is flying."

"Yep." David grins as he slips into the driver's seat, "otherwise I'd offer to let you drive."

Jay zips his pocket closed before he whoops and jumps in the front seat, "This is so fucking wicked! Carlos is going to lose it when I tell him cars can fly."

David chuckles, "This is kinda a one in five deal."

"Have you met our pup brah?" Jay shakes his head as he looks around at all the flashing lights. "If it's been built, it can be built again."

"Fair enough, if anyone could figure out what uncle did, it would be him." David smiles as he buckles his harness. "You to brah."

Jay quickly pulls the straps together, only to realize he had no idea how to connect them. "The fuck?"

"Oh yeah," David turns, "Mind if I show you? It's a bit of a pain in the ass."

"Want to fly and eat pizza, yes please." Jay practically begs.

David chuckles before he demonstrates how it works. "And that's how you put on a spaceship harness." He blinks, "Not that this one can go into space, but the harness is from one of the space crafts." He turns the car on before he pulls the steering wheel up.

Jay presses a hand to his belly, laughing as David takes off, "Oh shit, this is like cliff jumping with T!"

David shoots him a glance before he chuckles.

* * *

"You can't be serious." Roy groans as he flops back against the couch.

"You can't seriously be this close to failing every class."

"We can seriously not be talking about this." Roy grins as he holds one hand up with his controller in it, "Come on one oh one, Crown of Duty is calling and she's a fickle mistress."

"Dude!" Carlos grimaces as his eyes grow glassy, "I don't want to graduate before you."

"Don't worry I'll fail out before that happens."

"You're not stupid, why the hell are you failing?"

"Because school is boring."

Doug rolls his eyes, "He found you and stopped all homework."

"Way to throw me under a bus man," Roy glares over the back on the couch, "don't you have a skirt to go chase?"

"I feel like Carlos and I have a similar stance on this subject," Doug smirks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah no kidding, we're gonna have to fix this Roy, I can't sit by and let one of my friends fail because they'd rather play video games." Carlos frowns before he sits on the couch, "Why don't we do our homework together, and then play video games?"

"Why don't you do your homework, while I play then."

"You jerk, you'd level without me?" Carlos pouts, "What happened to being bros?"

"Or I could just lock you out during certain hours of the day." Doug threatens.

"Now who's the jerk?" Roy rolls his eyes, "Cold bro."

"Still you," Doug rolls his eyes as he snatches the controller, "Look if you do your homework for ninety minutes a day-

"Look, it really doesn't matter. Having good grades or failing completely isn't going to change the way people look at me."

Carlos tilts his head to the side, "What does that mean?"

"I mean, everyone's always going to call me a thief just because some stupid jewelry went missing. If it's so important low jack the shit."

Doug frowns, "Don't be stupid just because some asshole lost their shit and wanted to blame someone instead of owning up to it."

"Look, maybe tomorrow. But today ain't looking like a homework kinda day." Roy waves them off.

"I'm going to do your homework and your going to copy it but either way it's getting done before we play the game." Carlos states.

"I'll help Carlos." Doug sighs, "But seriously Roy, don't let idiots get to you like that."

"You didn't have to hear Fairy Godmother's lecture about the honesty policy and truthfulness like she already judged me. Bitch."

"You know she just has to do her job right?" Doug rolls his eyes.

"Then she should do leg work before making snap judgments."

"Can we please just do homework?" Carlos whines, "I want to play. And Jay said he'd play today too! He mentioned being interested days ago, but this is his first free day. Come on!"

Doug chuckles as he settles down next to Carlos, "Want extra science or math?"

Carlos shrugs, "Science."

Doug nods, "History or English?"

"Oh…" Carlos frowns, "I need a little help with those today."

"I can do that." Doug offers, "I'm pretty well rounded for being Dopey's son. Why don't you just tackle his math and science to make this quicker though."

"Thanks man." Carlos nods eagerly, "I appreciate the help, ya know, with all of it."

It only takes five minutes of playing before Roy groans and curses and walks over to the table and begrudgingly slides into a chair. "You guys suck, you know that." He grumbles as he pulls his English book towards him.

Carlos reaches across the table and pats Roy on the head, "Good boy."

Roy barks teasingly, only for his eyes to widen as Carlos jumps and falls backward out of his seat.

Both Roy and Doug jump from their seats in concern.

"Bro… You okay?"

"Yep, decided the ground looked like an amazing thinking spot," Carlos explains in a heavy voice.

"Fair." Roy grins as he reaches over and extends his arm to Carlos.

Carlos shakes his head as Roy helps him up, "Man, you are probably going to love Harry. But I'm not sure if anyone is going to survive that meeting."

Doug shakes his head, "Not with that warning."

Carlos shrugs, "Roy kinda reminds me of him. Like that bark. That was pretty spot on for a Harry bark."

"Sounds like a challenge has been issued, can't wait till he joins us. It sounds like a blast. Bet he would get gaming over homework."

"You're probably not wrong." Carlos shakes his head, "He doesn't go to school anymore."

"School's optional on the isle?" Doug asks surprised.

"For some people." Carlos shrugs, "Uma and her crew took the docks as their territory, and there wasn't a school over there, and she and Mal have some real bad blood so she didn't want to keep attending school in Mal's territory."

"Huh." Roy frowns. "Can't blame her, Mal can be fucking scary."

Carlos just nods.

"So let's get this work done guys." Doug shrugs, "Quicker we do, the quicker we can play."

"Yeah yeah dad, I got it." He waves him off dismissively.

Doug narrows his eyes before he drops his head in defeat. He was the current dad in the room.

* * *

"My mom doesn't understand, I finally have nice hair and I'm feeling more confident, but does she care? No. She still won't listen to me about helping me feel my best." Jane complains before she leans up against Evie's bed, "She said boys that care about the outside more than the inside aren't boys worth dating." She frowns as she touches her fingers lightly to her face before she crossed her arms over her chest, "What does she know, right Mal."

Mal frowns as she listens to the other girl. She shouldn't have picked on her insecurities that first week. She knew it didn't take much to crush a fragile ego. And this girl practically smelled of low self-worth. "I don't know Jane, don't you think she's kinda right? The outside isn't really that important."

"Well sure, you can say that." Jane pouts, "You and Evie are perfect."

"So? You could be too with the right help..." Evie points out with a critical eye before she looks back down to the silky silvery purple fabric she was working with, "Perfection isn't easy, but you're a very pretty girl to begin with."

Mal sighs, but immediately nods when Jane turns to look at her, "You are pretty."

"You just need to try some different looks with your makeup, it looks like you're using your moms, and stop letting her dress you."

Jane tilts her head before she walks over to the mirror, "My mom buys my make-up. Is it old people makeup?"

"Oh yes honey, it really is." Evie snaps her fingers, "Mal, make-up bag, now. Jane go wash your face, I have a skincare system in there. Just start with the bottle on the left and keep going."

Jane frowns, "Wow, betrayed by my own mother." She sighs before she disappears into the bathroom.

Mal furrows her brow as she turns to Evie, "I think I feel really bad about what I said to her E."

"Well, you can't take back words M, best we can offer is a desperately needed makeover. It's not like she's a troll. She's a half-fairy-"

Mal frowns as she looks over her shoulder at the bathroom door, "Oh mother, she is isn't she."

"Bippity boppity." E giggles, "Her skin is just as amazing as yours, and so is her hair. It's her style that's killing her beauty."

Mal blinks several times as she turns back, "So we what, give her a few make-up tips, go through her closet and offer to go shopping with her?"

"Ooh! Shopping trip! Yes, that! Let's do that with her. She reminds me of a doll." Evie's smile hardens before she blinks and continues, "I can call Doug and see if he'll be willing to drive us."

"I'm glad you're taking a break from my dress." Mal smiles as she stands up, "I was starting to think it was just going to be a permanent part of you."

Evie holds up her hand. "Your dress is of utmost importance to me, but this is a fashion emergency."

* * *

Evie smiles as she puts a finishing stroke of blush on Jane's cheek. "The key is upward strokes on your blush, downward strokes on your finishing powder. And never directly apply lipstick, dot it on your finger if its a neutral color, or on a lip brush and then apply if it's a deeper color." She taps her finger across Jane's lips before she presses her lips together and gestures for Jane to follow. "Now look at that." She turns Jane around in her chair to face her vanity mirror, "You're beautiful." She fusses with her hair.

Jane stares at her reflection with wide eyes, "Wow. Evie. You're a miracle worker!"

"Yes, but this time it was just helping you find the right products, not magic or miracles." Evie turns to look over her shoulder, "How're clothes looking?"

"Not great. She doesn't have much left in here." Mal calls back. "Not that I blame her if this is what she has left."

"Well, that's why we bought some stuff and ordered some stuff, and I'll be making you some new clothes once I've finished our outfits for Ben's ceremony."

"Wow guys, I just. Wow, really Evie. You have the coolest fashion sense."

"Yes well, we can't all be perfect."

"Except you and Mal." Jane sighs, though she also can't seem to tear her eyes away from the mirror, "I mean, Mal is with Prince Ben, and everyone wants to look like you Evie."

"But no one wants her hellish regiment to pull it off." Mal scoffs as she exits the closet.

"Oh hush you." Evie rolls her eyes before she walks over to one of the bags and pulls out a simple fitted, blue dress, "Take this now. Sure, it's simple, but we'll pair it with this awesome belt from my collection and suddenly it's a show stopper." She holds them out for her, "Let's see. I need to find shoes and ooh let me find your socks and see what we're working with."

"Oh, okay!" Jane takes them before racing to the bathroom.

When she returns Evie passes her slightly damaged black stockings, "We'll call them artistically ripped." She grins, "It helps give the dress an edge. And these ankle boots are a perfect match for your new look."

"Thank you," She squeaks in excitement as she quickly pulls up the stockings before slipping into the boots. "I feel so different already," She beams happily.

"Now, accessories." Evie claps her hands excitedly, "Oh to have Dizzy here, she could whip you up perfectly matching everything with what little scraps T salvaged from the barges." She sighs.

Mal tilts her head to the side as she takes Jane in, "But wow, you're looking real cool Jane. Slight vk edge looks wicked on you."

"Really? You think?"

"Oh honey, you just need to stop dressing like your mother. You're your own woman." Evie slowly forms a fist in the air, "Embrace it. Feel confident in it."

"I do feel a lot more confident already." She admits before she steps in front of the mirror. Her jaw drops. "That's me!?" She does a spin. "Oh, mother! That's me!" She claps as she jumps up and down in excitement. "Thank you both so much, I don't even know what else to say. This is amazing. And I actually think I have the perfect necklace to go with this," she rushes over to her jewelry stand and rummages around in it, "Huh," She frowns, "I must have misplaced it."

"I saw some attached to outfits in here, though now most of your clothes are on the bed." Mal frowns as she looks at the pile, "But I can help you look."

"Oh, no. That's okay. You've both done so much for me today. And really, thank you. I'm so excited to go to dinner tonight." She rushes back to Mal and hugs her before doing the same for Evie, "I know you're busy, but seriously, thank you for doing this."

"Oh stop," Evie smiles as she waves dismissively, "You're making me blush. But let me know if you need any more beauty tips."

* * *

Carlos frowns as his computer freezes and the sound of dogs barking fills his speakers, making him jump.

What the? Had he been hacked? He quickly shuts the laptop. "Fuck!"

His brows furrow before he leans over and grabs his tablet to remotely figure out what was going on.

Ah. Not hacked per se, but somehow a virus had made its way onto his hard drive. He quickly manages to isolate the virus file.

Once he's sure it won't spread he starts a simple program to deconstruct the code. Stage one to reverse engineer the stupid thing incase anyone else caught it.

He pulls Jay's laptop to him to trace the virus's home ip. Another way to fix the problem was to backtrace its origin. Maybe that would help him figure out how had it gotten past his firewalls? He only had a few tabs up and all of his virus protections were active.

And why dogs?

He narrows his eyes. That was just mean, and felt kind of personal.

He shakes his head before he focuses on the scrolling algorithm. The sooner he figured this puzzle out, the sooner he could get back to his robot schematics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Descendants!
> 
> Hope you all had a great holiday, regardless of what you celebrate! I know me and Dark certainly had a roller coaster of one. But that's to be expected when family is involved.
> 
> But onto the questions!
> 
> How did you like the scene between Jay and Lonnie? We know in the movie Jay was way more of a fuck boy, hell even on the isle he was. But we really are going for the whole happily ever after soul mate bull shit in this story- So hope ya'll are a fan of Jonnie! Because it's here to stay. You can thank "One Kiss" for that one.
> 
> Besides, even as dark and twisted as we take this story, this is a Disney verse and I wanted to get this shit out of our systems before we move on to our original story.
> 
> On that note, wasn't the scene between the two adorable?
> 
> And how did you like David's entrance? He learned a lot by watching the two. And he was such a proud therapist seeing Jay burn off that excess energy. Who else is excited to see Carlos get his hands on David's ride?
> 
> And what about C, Doug, and Roy's budding bromance? We wanted to demonstrate that even in Auradon these kids can develop certain mental disorders, and Roy definitely suffers from depression, regardless of how much he tries to mask it.
> 
> Wasn't it cute to see C and Doug ganging up on Roy to do his homework?
> 
> And what did you guys think about Jane's convo with E and Mal? Was anyone expecting it? This world is in constant motion and unfortunately, we can't show everything, but rest assured when we say Doug dropped everything to drive the three to the mall.
> 
> Dark amazes me with the way she writes Jane, and just wait till we add Ally to the mix! I promise you it's going to be fantastic! ;)
> 
> And what's going on with the missing shit? And that random virus that popped up on our favorite pup's computer?
> 
> So let us know,
> 
> In the comments below
> 
> Much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Twisted


	27. We all Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> We're excited to start this week off with another chapter. This one...
> 
> Are you ready for shit to hit a fan or two?
> 
> Because it's about to.
> 
> We hope you enjoy.
> 
> -Dark-

Mal looks around the hall before she rolls her shoulders. Something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. For whatever reason, the feeling made her think of the isle.

"Something weird is going on," Carlos whines softly as he and Dude rush to stay in the middle of the group.

Great. Even the pup could feel it. So it wasn't just paranoia.

Evie furrows her brow as she looks around at the students in the hall, "Everyone is staring at us."

"How is that weird?" Mal rolls her eyes, though now she was getting creeped out at the way everyone was looking at them. The hks had a weird decorum to their side glances. But now they were all openly staring.

"We haven't parted halls like this since we got here…" Jay points out with a frown, adding another layer to her comparison to the isle.

Carlos frowns before he pulls his phone from his pocket, "I think." He sighs as he looks up at the rest of the group before his eyes rest on Jay, "I think I want to text David." He whispers, "something feels really off and I um-"

"You're not wrong. Text David." Jay takes the girls by the shoulder and starts leading them away from the cafeteria. "And we're skipping breakfast today. I know where a vending machine is and my paranoia is going nuts."

"Wait for me!" Carlos hits send before shoving his phone in his pocket as he runs to catch up.

Mal shrugs Jay's hand off her shoulder as they round the corner and find themselves staring at a horribly tagged bank of lockers. "What the fuck?"

"Mal? Did you get a fan?" Jay scrunches his face as he stares at the crudely painted 'Long Live-eviL' painted across the entire bank of lockers.

"Uh, or an enemy, because that sure as hell ain't my work." Mal crosses her arms over her chest. "That's just shoddy craftsmanship." She scoffs. "I mean look at her horns they're not even symmetrical. Like were they even trying to put effort into framing me? Rude."

Carlos furrows his brow as he walks over to the cans of paint littering the ground, "Uh, Mal, isn't this the paint brand you started using?"

Mal's eyes widen. It was the brand she was using. Now that she had a choice she found herself picky over the paint she used. But she'd only settled on a brand a week ago, so how did these, whatever they were, people know her choice of paint? "I don't care," She snaps, shaking her head at the can in Carlos's hand, "unless I was drunk last night-"

"Wow, so you're drinking on school property too." A snobbish voice calls out from behind them, "Classy."

Mal turns on her heels, glaring at the stupid posse and their prince of stupidity.

"Shove it up your ass Chad," Jay growls without even bothering to turn around.

"I think he threatened you, Prince Chad." Cayden slowly shakes his head.

Chad nods emphatically, "Yeah, I heard it. Not surprising really."

"Not a threat, just a friendly suggestion as to where you can put your opinion." Mal snarks with a challenge in her eyes. "Did one of you stupid fucks pull this stunt?"

"One of… Seriously? One of us?" Chad's eyes bulge as he presses a hand to his chest, "Why would we deface school property?" He gestures at the wall, "Why would we want to have anything to do with evil living for a long time?"

"We don't want you here, but we knew you'd start messing up eventually." Chet rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, we just had to wait for it." Chip pats Chad on the back, "Like our man here said."

"You're all so done here after all this shit you've pulled." Chad shrugs, "No one, except Ben, really expected anything different when you guys got here. And then things went missing. Like we all didn't know it was you four."

Jay drops his eyes as his muscles twitch with tension. But a crowd was starting to gather, so he knew better than to act.

"But then, it all just, stopped. And suddenly it was all water under the bridge." Chad scoffs, "But I knew." His eyes narrow as a smug smile pulls at his lips. "I knew you'd taken my watch. And my phone. But did anyone care? No." He states haughtily as he shakes his head, "They brought villains to our school, the villains stole from us, but no one cared." He tsks.

Mal's eyes sweep over them in disdain as she sizes them up. "No one cared because they found all your shit in your room-"

"Yes!" Chad shouts as he takes a threatening step forward, "But I didn't put it there. And I don't care that you seemed to have a change of heart. I knew you'd do it again Jay."

"Leave him alone." Evie quickly steps in front of Jay.

"And you, oh, don't even get me started on you. You were only interested in me because of the size of my castle. Like the gold-digging wannabe princess you are."

"So?" Her glare was chilling as she stood up taller, "You were only interested in me to maintain your C average." She states for all the world sounding like a princess scorning a peasant.

"What?" Jay glares at Chad before he looks down at Evie, "What does that mean?"

"Oh," Chad's eyes widen as they suddenly sparkle, "She was so eager to _please _she offered to do my homework for me, hoping I'd have more time for her if she did." He declares so smugly it made her skin crawl.

She shoots her hand out to grab Jay's wrist in an iron grip. "Jay, don't." She whispers, also starting to notice the gathering crowd. "He's so not worth it." She adds under her breath.

Chad laughs, "Not that it mattered. I mean she'd already told me she was a cheater." He mockingly holds up his hand and speaks into his palm, "Mirror mirror, tell me the answers so I don't have to learn anything."

"I haven't used that in weeks-" Evie stomps her foot as her arms cross over her chest.

"I know, explains why you had to get all the test answers." Chad shakes his head.

"What are you talking about now?" Mal raises her brow.

"Oh like you don't know." Chad rolls his eyes, "the teachers are all talking about it now. Seems they noticed that Roy's grades were getting better at the same time that he started really hanging out with you four, so when the answer sheets went missing..." He fake smiles as he shrugs exaggeratedly.

"What the fuck is an answer sheet? And why would we need it?" Mal snaps in annoyance.

"Nice try Mal." Chad rolls his eyes, "But acting ignorant isn't always going to be convincing."

Mal waves her hand dismissively, "Whatever. We don't have to cheat, we're just smarter than you and your fuckboys." She scorns. What a smug little prick. If this was the isle she would have already dropped this fuck several pegs. But this wasn't the isle. So as much as she hated it… The best they could do was defend themselves verbally. It was killing her.

"Wow, the language we've been exposed to from you guys." Chad rolls his eyes, "So violent even with your words."

"Oh poor baby," Mal rolls her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Look at that, another thing you can't handle. Shocker." Her lip curls with a snarl.

Carlos bites his lip as he pulls out his phone to text Ben. Or David. He wasn't sure anymore. He just knew he didn't want to be here and that they needed help.

Before he can do more than type a message, dog barks suddenly start filling the hallway, echoing off the wall and up and down the stairs. He frowns as he looks down at his phone. It was fine. So where-

"Wow." Chad shakes his head as he pulls out his currently barking phone. "Bold of you to tag your virus so personally." His voice was grating to her nerves, "One hundred and one dalmatians huh? That's one way to leave a signature. Your mother must be so proud"

Carlos steps closer to Jay, "I didn't do it."

"You don't like to make references to your mother?" Chad laughs.

"No." Carlos trembles.

"Then why is your gamer name also one hundred and one?" Chad challenges to the sounds of dogs barking and the crowd shouting in agreement.

"Because he's owner one-oh-one shit brick," Roy shouts as he pushes through the crowd. "Like chem one-oh-one. Fuck man, if you're gonna go around tossing accusations you want people to take ser-" He pauses as his eyes land on the lockers. He snorts as he shakes his head, "Oh that's just fucking sad."

"I'm glad you're so fucking amused shitiot." Mal rolls her eyes.

"How can you not be? I could've copy-catted better and I've never even tagged." Roy shakes his head before he joins them.

"You don't have to be here Roy." Carlos shakes his head, his voice trembling fearfully.

"Nah, I'm exactly where I wanna be." Roy gives them a toothy grin.

"Except we don't want you here." Mal glares, willing the redhead to go the fuck away. Was he seriously a fucking idiot? Damn it. What a pain in her fucking ass. This situation was tedious enough without adding hks to the mix. What the fuck was he thinking? "Like the fuck at all. You ain't a part of us."

"Meh," Roy shoves his pinky into his ear and turns it, "This is where I wanna be."

"Wow, that's how they treat their friends." Chad holds his hands up as he turns on the spot to face the crowd, "Except, they don't have friends. I've heard them."

"We all have." Chet chimes in.

"There's no such thing as friends on the isle." Chad shakes his head, "So why is it okay for them to be here? With us good and kind hero kids?"

"Baaa," Roy snorts before he looks around, "Who here is actually buying this shit?"

"Bibbity Bobbity Roy, language!"

"Fucking seriously, that's the part you show up for?" Roy rolls his eyes before he kicks out with a foot, "There goes another week in detention."

Fairy Godmother finally manages to make her way through the wall of students, "What is going on here? Shouldn't you all be in the cafeteria eating breakfast before classes start." Her eyes settle on the painted lockers before she sighs, "Shoo! Shoo! All of you not involved. You five, my office now."

"They didn't do anything Fairy Godmother." Roy instantly defends, "They were being harassed by these five jack asses."

"Roy! Language!" Fair godmother glares at him, "Did I say argue? Or did I say office?"

"Yes Fairy Godmother." The core four say in unison.

Roy sighs, kicking at nothing again, "God damn it."

Carlos reaches out to tug on Roy's sleeve, "Dude, it's okay. But stop, you don't need to get in more trouble."

"Eh. This is a daily thing for me." Roy shrugs as he takes the lead.

"Jordan," Fairy Godmother calls out, "Come back here with that phone."

"FG, the people have a right to the truth." The slender girl flicks her long, deep purple streaked ponytail over her shoulder.

"And they'll have it after I do, you know better than to have it out anyways."

"How can I record the truth if I don't have it out?" Jordan questions with a glare.

"Phone. Now." She holds out her hand. "You'll get it back by lunch. Use your tablet."

Jordan groans before she holds her blinged-out phone up, "I guess that'll have to work for now." She turns to the rest of the group, "Good luck with your scandal, I'm going to enjoy covering this." She spreads her hands wide as if showing off a headline, "V.K.s good or bad, you decide. Come hit me up if you ever get outta detention. I'm sure everyone will want to hear about this from your side."

"Who the-"

"Thanks Jordan." Jay quickly interrupts Mal.

"Sure thing Jay." She shrugs before she walks off.

"Chill Mal, I think she's on our side. Lonnie vouched for her." He whispers in her ear.

"Great." Mal narrows her eyes as they flair neon green. Someone was targeting all of them. All at once. And she wanted to get to the bottom of it before it got them shipped back to the isle.

* * *

This seemed bad. Like stupidly bad. What a fucking mess. Roy rolls his eyes and leans back on the bench seat. He'd been in trouble enough to realize most of the time the adults just wanted you to own up to what you did, wanted you to do the time or punishment or whatever, and wanted you to learn a lesson.

He was used to Fairy Godmother's looks of judgment and disappointment.

But that's not what was going on here. Fairy Godmother had an earbud to her ear as she watched the video on Jordan's phone. And no one was talking. You could've heard a stupid pin drop, and the tension. Ugh. He was barely able to breathe it was so thick.

Who would've thought that these kids from the isle would be so… He wasn't even sure what to call it. They weren't scared, well, maybe Carlos was if the grip on his sleeve was any indication. He would have found it adorable if it wasn't for the circumstances. But the rest of them? They were just staring at FG, still as statues. If he were being honest, it was kind of unnerving.

"I swear I didn't have anything to do with the dog barking computer virus." Carlos half whines as his grip on his sleeve tightens.

He resists the urge to smile. It was kind of nice to actually support someone for once, instead of being the one being supported. And Carlos needed support like a mother fucker right now. All his pack did. He'd never seen such a shitty set up in his life. If he was one of them he'd be pissed. Someone had some serious balls to try and make these particular kids look bad. And not only because they were badass. Ben, for as much as the prince had once made him uncomfortable, was going to be pissed when he found out. And Doug- He wasn't sure what Doug was going to do when he found out his princess had been framed like this, but he was sure he was about to see a whole new side to his friend.

Fairy Godmother sigh as she looks the group over before her eyes land on Carlos, "I know that dear one." She holds up her hand. "But with these allegations flying around the school I believed it best to just remove you four-" She sighs again as she looks him over, "Five from the situation."

"Tch," Roy scoffs. "Like hell I was gonna just stand there and let Chad verbally throw up all on them." He shakes his head. So that's what was different. Fairy Godmother believed them. Interesting. This was definitely going to be different.

"So I noticed from the video," Fairy Godmother's eyes shine with mirth as her lips twitch into the smallest smile. "But as it stands we're waiting for a couple of people to join us before we begin." She steeples her hands in front of her.

The room falls back into tense silence so potent it was almost deafening before there's a knock on the door.

"Please come in." Fairy Godmother beckons before David and Nani slip into the room.

Roy sighs in relief. He knew how much Jay and Carlos respected David. Hell, he did too. The guy was chill as fuck.

"Sorry. We stopped and admired the damage on the way here." David shrugs before he sets down a tray of fruit.

"We also grabbed you guys some breakfast." Nani adds as she starts pulling drinks out of a carrier, "I've never heard any of you turning down hot chocolate." She smiles.

The core all hesitantly take cups.

"So howzit FG?" David walks over to lean against the wall.

"It's not good David. I'm not sure what's going on, but these five seem to be at the center of it."

"Oh, right, they did say Roy was stealing test answers." Jay sighs.

"I'm stealing test answers!? Fuck, why didn't I actually think of that? Woulda saved me some damn time."

David chuckles, but quickly covers it with a cough after a look from Nani.

"You're not helping." Fairy Godmother explains in exasperation.

"Sorry." David clears his throat. "I just- Obviously he's not. I know he would've been smarter than actually taking the sheets, kid's have cameras on their phones, why not just take a picture. Stealing them out-right like that suggests someone outta touch with the times, or like a deliberate setup."

Nani closes her eyes, "Thank you David, but I don't think we should look too closely at that."

"And not give Roy any ideas for the future." Fairy Godmother smiles tightly.

"Hey! I was okay with failing. It's one-oh-one with the hair across his ass about me putting in some effort."

"Because Carlos is a good friend who cares about you and your success." David grins.

"I do." Carlos agrees with a mouthful of banana.

Roy rolls his eyes, "My point is if I was okay with failing, why the hell would I steal test answers?"

"Because that would at least show some kind of initiative?" Fairy Godmother snarks.

"And I don't have that outside of playing games with my brah here." Roy wraps his arm around Carlos's shoulders but still doesn't break the pup's grip on his sleeve.

"But I think that one was supposed to target me and you just got rolled up in it." Evie offers meekly after she swallows a mouthful of blueberries.

"Now that really doesn't make sense." Roy shakes his head with a furrowed brow, "You're hella smart and don't need that shit."

"I wasn't so confident when I first arrived here…" Evie sheepishly makes a circle with the tip of her boot. "And I'm sorry about that, but I swear I haven't since our second week. Doug helped me figure out I was good at math and science after Chad called me out for not doing his homework anymore."

"I'm aware of that dear one," Fairy Godmother smiles warmly, "But thank you for your honesty."

Jay drops his gaze as he shifts uncomfortably on the other side of Roy.

"Just like I know you stole the first week you were here." She adds with a sad look towards Jay.

"I swear I gave it all back." Jay shakes his head as his shoulder slump. He hides his face behind his loose hair, "Like we talked about it, and decided to really try and make this work. So I put everyone's stuff in their rooms or left it at the lost and found."

"Which is why you've never seen the inside of this office." She smiles encouragingly.

"Well, I tagged things- Still do. But I didn't do that. That was atrocious and I haven't tagged inside the school in forever."

"Yes I noticed our growing wall of artwork by the Turney field dear." Fairy Godmother smiles warmly, "And it inspired the art class to all take up a section and boost school spirit."

"Tch." Mal rolls her eyes as she sits back, "I knew Ben was too goodie-goodie to not have a plan when he suggested that."

Nani covers an amused snort.

David grins at Nani before he turns, "So, what's the call here FG?"

"I am going to have to do an investigation. And I'm sorry, but the fastest way to clear this up is for you five to let us check your rooms and lockers

"Fuck! No way- You're gonna- Gonna need a- like a court order or something!" There was no way he wouldn't be expelled if FG found his green.

He blushes when all four of the core turn to look him over in concern.

"Roy!" Fairy Godmother snaps, "Breathe. Right now the only things I'm looking for are answer sheets and stolen property. Not what you do in your spare time while ignoring your schoolwork."

Roy's eyes narrow, "So nothing can get held against me, or Doug, cause god knows that boy will freak out if he gets in trouble."

"Dude." Carlos winces as he tugs on his sleeve.

"Just the missing items." Fairy Godmother shakes her head. "Not whatever has you near panicking."

"Yeah brah, take a breath."

"Can I get this in writing? Cause I also don't want it thrown away."

"Oh no, it's getting flushed. You're just not getting in trouble for it."

Roy opens his mouth to argue but Jay's hands clamp down on his shoulders and squeezes in warning. "He gets it."

Carlos nods his head, "He's not gonna argue anymore."

"Ah, the downside to having friends." Roy grumbles before he slumps back in his seat, "Still, better than being alone."

David chuckles.

"Do any of the rest of you have a problem with your rooms being searched to clear your names?"

Carlos takes in a deep, shaky breath before he raises his hand, "I'm um, I'm going to look suspicious."

Fairy Godmother raises her brow, "What do you mean, suspicious?"

"I uh, my computer got hacked or got the barking virus a few days ago," He admits as he wipes at his eyes, "So I uh, I wanted to reverse engineer it because I wanted to figure out what it was supposed to do. So I have schematics of it on my computer."

"Tch," David waves his hand dismissively. "We can get Hiro here and get that virus cleared up in less than two minutes, and another one to find who developed it in the first place."

Fair Godmother blinks, "I don't think it's necessary to pull him away from his work."

"Oh F G, don't take this from me." David claps his hands together, "I need those two to meet, and this seems like a legit reason for it to happen."

Nani rolls her eyes, but even Roy can see the smile she tried to hide.

"Oh." Fairy Godmother blinks. "A statement from Hiro would clean up the virus mess immediately. No one is going to argue his findings on the matter."

"Really?" Carlos jumps to his feet, nearly dragging Roy to the ground in his surprise at the quick motion, "Cause I would never do that. And I didn't even know that my mother and one hundred and one was a thing and I thought she was a dog yellerer. And I would never try to mess up other people's computers, because this isn't the isle and we don't break things we can't have here-Not that I liked breaking things on the isle-"

Mal drops a hand on his head, "C! We get it, chill." She states sternly. "You're not breathing between sentences."

David nods, "Listen to your pack brah, take a deep breath."

Carlos nods as he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

Roy stands up and pulls him into a side hug, "Besides, you're just too adorable to be a criminal mastermind!"

"Shut up." Carlos's cheeks turn bright red.

"See? Look'it those cheeks."

"Rooooy!" Carlos whines "Stop it."

"You're the one who wanted him in the group, pup." Jay chuckles.

"Because I'm awesome." Roy grins before he pulls Carlos back to sit beside him on the bench.

Nani shakes her head though she doesn't hide her smile. "Back to the problem at hand. May I suggest something?"

Fairy Godmother nods, "Please, I'm all ears."

"I know that Saturday is the start of family weekend, so there won't be time to sort all of this mess even with a full investigation. So to save you, and them, some grief why don't we take them for a few days and call it a mental health retreat. That way it sates both sides of the coin and confuses the rest. I'm a certified test proctor. They'll be able to keep up with their school work in their absence, and this will keep them from being accused of cheating."

David nods enthusiastically, "What she said. This way they're not getting punished for sh-stuff they didn't do, and those who are accusing them will see that there was swift action from you."

"Mmhmm." Fairy Godmother holds David's eye for a moment before she sits back in her desk chair and sighs, "That sounds like it would be for the best."

"But, I have a dress I'm working on. Outfits I'm working on for Ben's ceremony."

"You can bring the dress and outfits, but we'll get you a sewing machine privately," Nani assures her.

"So wait, we're not in trouble?" Jay frowns as he looks around the room.

"No. None of you are in trouble-" She glares at Roy pointedly, "This time."

"Was it really necessary to single me out FG?" Roy sighs.

"I'm just happy you found some good influences, Roy," She blinks innocently. "Lord knows Doug tries."

"Are we able to pack a bag or anything?"

"Of course," Nani nods. "We'll come with you to make sure no more scenes are caused."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, shit certainly hit the fan.
> 
> Who saw this coming? Of course these kids can't have nice things for long. Not even in Auradon.
> 
> Someone is definitely out for the core four. The question is who? And why now? Any guesses?
> 
> Luckily these kids have friends in some really high places. An adult Hiro is no laughing matter. And Cobra kicks ass no matter what his age. The question is, which one of them is bound to show up next?
> 
> We really fucking hate our selves for adding so many characters, and honestly, we are afraid we might drop the ball while juggling so many awesome additions. As readers, we're hoping you guys can call us out, or help remind us when a character is being dropped or seems to be acting outside themselves. It would really help us out in the long run. We thought our Supernatural Cast was hard af to balance, but this fic has us bouncing so all over the place we had to split our books up. Ugh.
> 
> Anyways…
> 
> What do you guys think about this setup?
> 
> We thought Mal's disgust about the tag was super on point. She didn't give a flying fuck someone tried to frame her, so much as the shit effort that got put into it. Like a true artist. What did you guys think?
> 
> Chad is a flying douche bag. We all know this. So we decided to give him some backup. We have nothing against anyone whose name starts with C, but we couldn't stop ourselves from making all of his lackeys' names begin with the same letter as him. They didn't really have a chance to go in-depth with the character in the movies but with his personality, we figured he'd be like a less successful Draco. What do you guys think? Agree with the fact that he would have some bulky jock-ish backup? Promise there'll be more of them before the story ends. We do have plans for some of them. ;)
> 
> Carlos and Roy are fucking adorable together and the fact that C tries to keep Roy outta trouble just tickles me pink. What did you guys think about the interaction between the two once F G showed up?
> 
> Dun ta dun- We finally introduced Jordan for any of you who were fans of her mini-series. What do you think of her intro? She was pretty peeved her phone got taken, but that just seems so on point for what little we know of the character. She's like Auradon's very own Deez, if ya know, Deez was into gossip and more shallow affairs.
> 
> David and Nani are these kids number one supporters, (besides Ben and Belle of course) and David was doing his best to keep from losing his shit on these kids behalves. We know we don't focus on Nani too much, but seriously people, it's hard enough writing one counselor and focusing on their sessions. What did you think of their addition to the scene?
> 
> F G is one positive boss ass bitch in the movies, and I think Dark does a great job of portraying her. Any surprises that she knows so much about what's going on at her school? From the C-4's first week activities to Roy's extracurricular activities?
> 
> Who are you guys more excited to meet, our versions of Hiro or Cobra? We assure you both will be showing up.
> 
> Let us know
> 
> In the comments below
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted-


	28. Framed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Descendants!
> 
> 2020! Heres hoping it's a year of growth, learning, challenges, and of course, writing. :D
> 
> Right now Twisted and I are hanging out because our husbands are both working through the AM. So lucky you, we're posting early. My poor cats are freaking out because of all the fireworks going off around us. We hope you're having a great start to the new year, no matter how you celebrate.
> 
> And now... the chapter :)
> 
> Are you excited to see what's waiting for the core four in their rooms?
> 
> -Dark-

"Oh shit." Jay closes his eyes as he tilts his head to the side, "Fucking seriously?"

Carlos freezes in the door frame, "How?"

Roy steps up to look over Carlos' shoulder and past Jay, "You guys never lock your door," he rolls his eyes, "That's how. David, you might not want to see this man."

David sighs, "But I better." He pushes past the boys into the room. His eyes widen before he turns and takes Carlos by the shoulder. "Do not touch any of it."

"I swear we didn't do it." Carlos pleads as he turns into David's hold.

"I know that. I do. And for so many reasons this is annoying." David quickly tries to assure Carlos, "Just- Just don't clean or organize it." He pulls the boy into his side, "Jay, pack a bag for him please." he walks out of the room, doing his best to keep Carlos from looking back.

"Uh, yeah. I can do that." Jay sighs as he looks around.

"I'll pack the station and COD." Roy offers.

Jay picks up his sports bag to empty it, only to set it down and step back when he finds a pile of jewelry on top. "Fuck man." He groans and turns, "David!"

"Huh." Roy blinks. "Fuck someone really has it out for the four of you."

David peeks back into the room, "Sup Jay?"

"It's fucking everywhere. My gym bag," He carefully looks into Carlos' backpack, "His backpack." He shakes his head.

"Doug's got this." Roy shoves his hands in his pocket. "He's a boy scout. Kid's got bags everywhere. I'm sure he won't mind us borrowing a few of em."

"Good plan Roy. Jay get out here 'till we come back with bags. This shit is lolo."

Jay sighs as he walks out of the room, "Why?" He shakes his head.

"What did we do wrong?" Carlos shakes his head as he leans back against the wall, clutching and twisting the hem of his shirt.

"Nothing." David assures them, his eyes hardening as he looks back in the room before he grabs them both by the shoulder, "Look at me. This is important." Carlos instantly looks him in the eyes, but Jay takes a little longer to look away from the mess in the room, "You did _nothing_ wrong. Nothing." He squeezes their shoulders, "Some people are just ignorant bigots. Best thing you can do in this situation is not rise to their bait." He pulls out his phone when it vibrates. "Okay. Fuck this." He responds as he plays with his phone. "New plan, we're stopping at the mall. Just getting you guys new shit for now. Girls can't get in their room either. Roy. Quickly go grab your green and let's get the hell out of this place."

Roy's eyes widen, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, you're clearly not an actual target. Nani says she found all the missing answer sheets. And I'm not going to be here for Doug's panic attack when he finds out cops are going to be investigating your room."

"Brah! Thank you." Roy shakes his head before he takes off down the hall.

David sighs before he dials a number and holds it up to his ear.

"Green?" Jay asks with a raised brow.

"It's an herb that gets you high and makes you cough a lot when you smoke it," Carlos explains with a shrug.

David chuckles as he holds a finger to his lips, "FG, we got a problem. We're just taking them with us and leaving their rooms the way we found them. Someone is setting these kids up hardcore. But luckily for us, they don't know these kids enough to know how they should've done it. They must not have had a lot of time, but I'm pretty sure there's more than two of them. Yeah, we can cover it. Yes, I'm sure Hiro will come to help. Kokami, I can even bring in a retired member of the CIA if you want, and we can cut through all this bullshit quicker. No, I didn't just swear in front of the kids. Are you sure? He's one of the best investigators, and he's already involved. Okay. But if they can't figure out it wasn't them on their own I'm bringing him in. We have a weird ohana, okay. And this isn't right."

Jay and Carlos look at each other in confusion before they mouth the letters.

"Central intelligence agency." David supplies after he hangs up his phone. "It's my government's version of spies."

"Oh." Carlos blinks. "That seems a bit excessive."

"So was this set up." David frowns. "If someone's going to thrust their weight around, might as well let them know who's supporting you."

"Thanks for believing us," Jay says as he looks down at his feet.

"Of course brah." David nods as he texts a warning to Doug. He looks up when he hears Roy rushing back towards them. "Got _everything _brah?"

"Got it or flushed it." Roy grimaces as he holds up a bag.

"Nice. Now put it away." David nods in approval. "And let's go meet the girls."

* * *

**I don't know if you've heard yet,**

**but things are crazy right now.**

**I swear we didn't do anything.**

**We're safe.**

**We're with David and Nani.**

**I know you guys didn't do this.**

**Your tags are completely different.**

**And I have more faith in your stealth,**

**and thievery skills than this.**

**Glad you guys are safe and with them.**

**I'll come and join you once I take**

**care of the mess Doug and Lonnie**

**got themselves into this morning.**

**Be careful who sees your faith in my skills.**

**Glad you can tell the difference**

**between art and trash.**

**What mess?**

**Seems both of them cracked under**

**the pressure of being perfect children**

**and students and went on a spree of**

**vandalism and thievery this past week,**

**to rebel against their parent's expectations.**

**And of course I can. Your art is very unique**

**To you. They didn't even get the cape right.**

**Jordan is having a field day.**

**Not them too!**

**What is with you damn HKs?**

**Roy's already with us cause he**

**couldn't keep his damn mouth shut.**

**You should keep your distance though.**

**You're the prince and need to be seen.**

**HKs? Hero Kids?**

**Yes, hero kids. What the fuck is**

**wrong with all of you?**

**We have friends worth fighting for,**

**don't be dumb Mal. :p**

**You're dumb!**

**Seriously though.**

**You should still stay away.**

**Dumb for you maybe. ;)**

**And I refuse. I will see you soon.**

**I need you to trust me.**

**There's no way I'm letting this go.**

**Though admittedly It's going to be**

**a very lonely couple of days at our table.**

**I do trust you Ben.**

**I just don't want this to make**

**things harder for you.**

**Or the goal.**

**That means a lot to me Mal, I know how **

**hard ** **earned it is.**

**It's not like we weren't expecting**

**something like this. I promise**

**This is nothing I can't handle.**

**Besides, C without a doubt is ** **going**

**to get cleared once Hiro**

**shows up. And then we'll have a**

**better idea of who did this.**

**And by the time this is over, we can**

**spin this to help our goal. No worries.**

**It just might take some time.**

**Be careful.**

**If something like this happened**

**On the isle, we'd be waiting for**

**The other boot to fall.**

**I will be.**

**And luckily this isn't the isle and**

**you have the support of those who trust you.**

**We'll figure this out together.**

**I promise.**

**If it helps, my mom is livid**

**on all your behalfs. Her friends**

**are too. You guys aren't alone in this.**

**Right now it doesn't feel lucky**

**that we're not on the isle.**

**I'd know what to do there.**

**Also your mom livid sounds terrifying.**

**She is. Very much so. Sometimes I wonder if**

**she didn't have the beast trait switched to her**

**when the enchantment was lifted.**

**And I totally understand that this**

**doesn't feel lucky right now,**

**but this isn't the isle and justice will be served.**

**Did you miss the I trust you?**

**Just checking to see if I should**

**be worried about your eyes.**

**LOL. Hope not. I don't think**

**I could rock glasses even**

**with E picking them out.**

**Thank you for your faith in me,**

**I won't let you down Mal.**

* * *

Idiots.

Jay crosses his arms and leaned his hip against the post as he glares at the approaching car. Every one of them. All they'd collected in Auradon were idiots.

He waits impatiently for the car to park. And when his idiots get out of the car laughing he growls. Did they really think this was funny?

"Fucking seriously?" Jay glares once the three start making their way up to the porch. What the hell had they been thinking? Weren't Lonnie's parents important to the army? And Doug? He couldn't picture the kid even dog-earing a library book, let alone do anything they were accused of. How had the Fairy Godmother taken his admission seriously?

And weren't their parents going to be pissed at them? He glances at Lonnie in concern before his eyes harden. Idiots.

"What?" Lonnie blinks innocently.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved." Jay snaps, pointing at her accusingly as he glares in clear disapproval.

"And let the school just shit over the four of you?" Lonnie lifts her brow. "I don't _fucking _think so." She crosses her arms, clearly not intimidated in the slightest.

"Yes! Because this is stupid. But now you're going to be looped in with the stupid too and just, why?" Jay roughly runs his hands down his face, leaving a trail of red, irritated skin in their wake, "You didn't do anything."

"Well, you guys didn't do anything either." Doug shrugs.

"And it's stupid that you guys were set up like this." Lonnie adds with a glare of her own, "Come on Jay, this was the right thing to do."

"You guys shouldn't have to possibly fuck your lives up over this," Jay growls as he slams his hand down on the porch railing.

Lonnie waves dismissively, "Come on, are you really complaining?" She winks, "This was kinda the last thing I expected when I called myself out for the first-floor girl's bathroom. I thought for sure it was just going to be some in house suspension."

Jay takes a deep breath as he grips the railing, "What all got done to the damn school?" He swallows his groan. Seriously? How much damage did these fuckers do? His knuckles turn white as they tighten around the railing, and he can't keep his thoughts from turning to the isle.

This was complete bull shit. They'd fucking chosen good, they'd done everything in their power to try to fit in, well minus the swearing, but still. Wasn't choosing good enough? What if this ruined the chances of the others coming over? He takes a deep breath. Fucking damn it.

"A lot of vandalism apparently." Doug pushes up his glasses as he grins sheepishly. "I claimed the boy's locker room debacle."

"Jay." Nani walks up to him slowly before she puts her hand over his tense one, "I know it's hard to step away from this." She slowly peels his fingers from the railing, one by one, "It's hard to see someone trying hard to tarnish your reputation and not do anything about it. I've been there too. It feels like every time you catch your breath another swell of water just gets dumped over you. It sucks, but you have a lot of good people who are on your side. We'll figure this out together I promise."

Jay lets out a heavy sigh, "Who are fucking up their own rep's now." he glares at the two. "Which is stupid."

"But it is their choice." Nani gently redirects his gaze with her finger under his chin, "Not yours, theirs. You can't control what they choose to do. I understand you feeling upset and concerned and worried over it. So," She claps her hands together. "Let's just choose to look at this time together as a mini-vacation to collect our thoughts, regroup, and figure out the next step."

"Hell yeah!" Lonnie grins as she pumps her fist triumphantly before she rushes past them and into the house.

"Sounds good to me." Doug grins, "Also-" He turns around to show the bagged hanger running down his back.

"You knicked the dress." Jay lifts a brow, impressed by the timid's kid's sudden set of balls.

"Yeah." He shrugs, "I can't imagine Evie worse than she has been about this, so a week of not being able to work on it scares me."

"I have a sewing machine in my trunk if you want to go grab it." Nani offers.

Jay sighs before he nods as he looks up at her and then to Doug, "Yeah, I can do that." What was the point of fighting this right now? Nani was right, this was their choice. It wasn't perfect, but he could at least see a way to deal with the anger.

It was also nice to know his pack had others that believed in them. It felt like a selfish thought, but for now, he'd take it.

"Thank you," Nani smiles politely before she points the beeper at the car and pops the trunk. "We still need to go to the mall and get groceries." She chuckles, "Kai knows we don't have enough food for eight teenagers in this house."

"Eight teenagers?" David shakes his head as he leans against the door frame, "I have a sneaking suspicion you're including me in that since Ben can't make it out here yet."

"Yep," Nani's eyes sparkle with mischief. "Now, let's set up the cars and get your trunk cleared out."

"Work work work." David rolls his eyes, "Nani, we're at a beach." He gestures to the shore.

"And it's like thirty degrees out, so if you think these kids are going to learn how to surf without wetsuits you're lolo."

"Sweet!" David claps his hands before he whoops and runs after Jay, "You'll help, right brah?" He asks as he throws an arm around his shoulders

"Sure." He agrees easily, unable to help his grin. David always made things seem better.

"Ooh, maybe I can get Hiro and Lilo to bring us a pig, have a proper frozen luau."

"It would be our first frozen luau you lolo." Nani chuckles from the patio as she rolls her eyes. "But I think it's a great idea." She smiles as she leans against the railing, "They should be here tomorrow morning. When I talked to Lilo she said Hiro already took care of the virus, and she thinks he'll have the who soon enough."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I can't stop myself these questions are coming at you T style since I absolutely adore the final scene in this chapter. Pretty much anything that starts off with idiots makes me smile. For the VK's it's pretty much come to be a word of endearment.
> 
> Jay is so fucking annoyed with their new friends. Isn't it just the sweetest? He's just so worried about the others it makes my heart melt.
> 
> Lonnie wasn't even phased which pissed him off more. Wasn't it cute?
> 
> I loved this scene all around, and look, we even added some Nani.
> 
> What did you guys think?
> 
> Are you excited that the eight of them pretty much get a mini-vacay because of this shittery?
> 
> And the texts between Mal and Ben. It was definitely more to establish the trust Mal has with Ben. And of course she'd admit it through a text.
> 
> Who do you think Belle's friends are? Any guesses?
> 
> And what about that room sitch?
> 
> Dumb. Whoever did this clearly wasn't the brightest or just didn't give these kids enough credit.
> 
> So what do you guys think?
> 
> Let us know in the comments below,
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	29. Get Back Up Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> Happy first Friday of 2020!
> 
> We're so excited to announce that we have finished all rewrites and edits for this book, and are about half way through book three. Don't worry, we'll keep you guys updated if our posting schedule changes.
> 
> Back to the story...
> 
> Poor Ben finally had so much of what he wanted... And now he's dealing with everyone's opinion without his friends by his side...
> 
> Enjoy :D

Ben sighs as he picks at his food. He hadn't bothered showing up for lunch, but he knew from experience that if he missed more than one meal Mrs. Potts would hunt him down.

And she was a force to be reckoned with when she thought something was wrong enough to put a person off their food.

So, here he was. Alone.

It was like everything he'd wanted, all his hard work had all come full circle.

The dining hall felt empty without the gang, without his friends. And at the same time, the volume level was too much. He sighs as he looks around, noticing the way everyone seemed to occasionally watch him before they turned away again.

Everything felt so different now.

"Benni-Boo?"

Ben takes a deep breath before he turns in her direction, "Yes, Audrey?" He smiles up at her. It had been a while since she had sought him out.

"You look upset." She states matter of factly.

"Very observant of you." He nods his head, trying to keep the sarcasm from his tone. "This morning has been very busy."

"Oh, Ben." She frowns before she sits beside him and takes his hand, "It does sound like it's been very stressful. I've heard about all the bad things happening around the school, and have seen some of the wreckage."

Oh, mother help him. He'd rather sit alone. "Some of it is rather hard to miss." How had he dated her so long? She was just so predictable, classist, and bigoted.

Audrey nods, "You don't believe they did it though, do you?"

"No, I really don't." Ben lowers his fork to his plate. "For a lot of reasons, the top one being that they're good, and kind, albeit a little misguided by no fault of their own."

"You've looked forward to their arrival for so long," She pats his hand, "I'm sorry. I know this must hurt."

"Thank you," Ben smiles, surprised by her genuine sympathy. "I just can't believe someone in this school would sink this low." He frowns, "Or what could have triggered it."

"I don't know Ben. I would not have thought anyone in Auradon could be cruel." Her brow furrows as she watches him, "Do you really think someone in Auradon, or any kingdom under its banner, could do something like this?"

He did. How else had children grown up on an isle full of villains? He frowns, "I- I know it's easier for others to believe they did this, but I know they didn't."

"I'm sure things will start to get better once the investigation is complete." She smiles prettily up at him.

He half-heartedly smiles in return, "I agree with that completely."

Audrey nods before she shifts as if to stand and leave, but pauses, "I know I'm not your girlfriend anymore Ben, but that doesn't stop me from caring for you. And I am here if you need to talk to someone."

A genuine smile pulls at his lips when he realizes how honest she was. "And I'll always care about you, we might not be together but I do still consider you a friend."

A smile lights up Audrey's full face, "I do too."

His brow furrows. She had always been a bit all over the place to read. "I'm glad, that means a lot to me."

Audrey nods before she stands up and rests her hand on his shoulders, "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you." Ben grins. "And, thank you for caring enough to stop by."

"Of course." Audrey bites her bottom lip before she nods and walks away.

That was an unexpected interaction. She hadn't talked to him since she told him she and Chad were dating. He turns back to continue eating.

But what had triggered the sudden attack on them? He frowns, thinking over the events of the last week before his stomach drops. Was it because he'd made things official with Mal? It was the biggest event he could think of. He chews his bottom lip.

Someone was trying to get them sent back to the isle. But who? He glances at the table he'd abandoned weeks ago. He was surprised to find Jane where he used to sit. That was certainly something worth taking note of. Mal and Evie had mentioned spending time with Jane recently, and he'd been certain the girl was close to joining their table.

They must have included a make-over because Jane looked different. Definitely more confident. It was odd seeing her among that particular group. They'd never wanted to pay much attention to her before.

His eyes continue to sweep the table to Chad, Chet, Chaz, Chip, and Cayden. They would all be willing to frame the core. But even with how poorly this was executed- he doubted the smartest among them could orchestrate this type of set up. He frowns. But that didn't mean they wouldn't have acted under a greater force. He absently takes another bite of food, refusing to be wasteful after hearing about the food his friends had grown up with. He grimaces. He couldn't imagine eating moldy food or food infested with bugs.

He sighs as he hangs his head. He was happy the other three had stood in defense of the core. He really was. It just sucked being left behind. Was this how the core felt when he'd accidentally separated them? How Deez had felt when her gang had been tugged out from under her feet? The thought made his chest constrict.

He quickly finishes his meal, not even tasting it. From now on he was eating in the kitchen, at least until his friends were back.

* * *

Roy looks up from his phone at a strange sound. He frowns as the noise tugs strangely at his heart. But then it stops.

He looks around the room in confusion before he shrugs and settles back against his pillow. He clicks his phone back on and continues playing his game.

When he hears the noise again he puts his phone away. It sounded like a smothered whimper. His gut twists.

By the third chest restricting whimper he bolts up from his spot, his eyes sweeping the room in concern.

"Shit." He hears Jay shout before he sees the other boy jump out of his sleeping bag.

Roy rushes over, jumping over Doug to join him. "How can I help?"

"Sup brahs?" David sits up in his sleeping bag, rubbing at his eyes.

"It's nothing," Jay says as he shields Carlos, holding the small struggling boy close to his chest.

Roy's eyes open wide as Carlos's tormented face twists and his mouth drops open. He's on his knees with a hand struggling to cover the boy's mouth before he can even think.

"Carlos!" Jay whispers frantically, "You're okay."

"Please no! Not back!" Carlos cries as he fights Jay's hold, his voice muffled by Roy's hand.

"We're not going back Carlos." Jay pulls him tighter, "We're fine." He rocks the other boy slightly as he whispers in his ear.

David joins them silently as he kneels beside Roy, his eyes soft as he carefully catches both of Carlos' hands and squeezes them to keep him from lashing out.

Roy flinches at the sound of the door behind them closing.

"No Mom! No." Carlos continues to shout, "I'm sorry! Please! I'll be better."

Roy flinches as he looks away, but doesn't drop his hand over his mouth. The threads of fear and desperation in his tone starts to make his anxiety jump.

"Not the closet!" Carlos screeches in terror, "No!"

"She can't hurt you anymore Carlos. I will _never_ let her hurt you again." Jay shakes his head, "I promise."

"You're safe Carlos," David adds his voice soft and soothing. "We're not going to let anything hurt you, and no one is going to send you back."

They sit there for several minutes, offering soothing reassurances while Carlos continued to fight as if his life depended on it.

This was killing him. He'd never heard such blood-curdling screams of terror before. It was hard to listen to. He swallows painfully.

He'd never seen anyone shake and sweat like this from a nightmare. Had never shared such an intimate moment with another person.

It was scary. And it made him want to shoot an arrow through who'd ever hurt him like this. One arrow, straight through the eye.

He blinks at the thought. That wasn't like him at all. But he couldn't help it. Carlos was such a sweet kid and to see him like this was heartbreaking. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything that hurt to watch this much. Or felt his heart ache before. Whoever had done this to such an amazing kid deserved a swift kick to the crotch. And then some.

He swallows hard, flinching as he continued to try to keep Carlos from waking everyone else in the house up, but was failing miserably. The shakes and jerks make his stomach hurt.

Eventually, only whimpers and an occasional scream escapes his lips.

"That's a good pup." Jay wipes sweat-soaked curls out of Carlos's face before he pulls him back to his chest, "You're safe. I've got you." He pauses for a second and looks around, "David's got you. Roy's got you. No one's letting her touch you."

"Jay?" Mal kneels on his other side, her fingers quickly sinking into Carlos' curls.

Jay lets out a half-choked sob, "Here, he does better in this part with you and Evie."

Evie and Jay quickly, gently switch positions with practiced ease.

He slowly lifts his hand away from Carlos' mouth. So much for letting the others sleep. He stands up and backs away. He'd be embarrassed if he woke up with so many people over him.

Evie puts her cheek to Carlos' and starts humming softly as Mal continues to gently runs her fingers through his hair.

Jay sniffs as he stands, "I'll be back." He barely explains before he walks out of the room.

Roy silently follows behind, heading down the stairs to find Doug staring out the back windows. He flinches as the door slams. His head was reeling. What the fuck had just happened? He wasn't sure he'd ever had such a visceral response to someone else's suffering.

Fuck.

Was he supposed to pretend that hadn't happened tomorrow? He already knew the answer to that question for Jay. Because he certainly hadn't seen tears in his eyes.

He was pretty sure he understood why the four of them shared a room now.

"You okay?" Doug asks as he looks back over his shoulder.

"Tch." Roy waves dismissively, quickly trying to put on a brave face, "Better than half the house," His shoulders slump, "but still somehow worse than ever."

"Uh-huh." Doug slowly shakes his head, "I just, I couldn't stay in there. He was-" He turns back to look out the window.

"Raw." Roy plops down on the couch, hanging his head back as he covers his eyes.

"Scared." Doug takes a deep breath, "Like real terror."

"Yeah." He agrees with a frown as he drops his hand and lets out a sigh before he shakes his head. "They act so fucking normal, sometimes I forget…"

Doug nods, "Same." He furrows his brow, "Where is Jay going?"

"Probably to go scream at the ocean? That's what I want to do. Scream at something. Or hit something. It's not fucking cool bro… Carlos has gotta be the sweetest kid I've ever chilled with. What the fuck did his mom do to him? It's fucked bro."

"Should we follow him?" Doug asks as he watches Jay's shadow disappear over a sand dune.

Roy chews his lip, "I think if we do, it should only be one of us."

"Probably." Doug sighs.

"I got it." Roy pushes himself up. "You just do the whole research thing to see how we can help."

Doug's shoulders sag in relief, "You know me so well."

Roy grins before he heads to the door. "I'll make sure Jay doesn't do anything stupid."

"Anything stupid is a long list."

"Bet my list is shorter." Roy winks before he startles when a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Which is why I should go brah."

"Fair." Roy nods as he holds up his hands. "I'll help Doug."

"Let Lonnie and Nani know Mal and Evie are staying with Carlos for now if they come out."

"Understood." Roy salutes him with two fingers.

"Good." David nods as he grabs his and Jay's coats. "Thanks."

* * *

David smiles as he finds Jay sitting in the sand, staring out towards the ocean. The kid was even working on his breathing.

Progress.

He walks over, standing beside Jay before he plops down crossed legged. He could wait.

"This is going to happen every time something even hints at us getting sent back." Jay eventually says, his voice rough with barely contained emotion.

David tilts his head up to the stars before he sighs. "Eventually you will start believing us when we say we won't let any of you get sent back there. But it's going to take a lot of time." He reaches out to rest a hand on Jay's shoulder, knowing the boy needed a form of touch to start grounding himself again, "It seems like the four of you have a system that works. And I'm sorry we didn't just let you sleep together. Tomorrow night we can all sleep in the living room."

Jay wipes his face with his forearm before he works his hands back into the sand, "We've gotten so used to them not happening to any of us." He shakes his head before he clears his throat, "I'll do anything to keep him safe."

"Today was a pretty rough day, it's normal for that to trigger these events." He sighs and gently squeezes, "I'm happy to hear that it's been a while since one of you had a night terror though. Those are scary to watch and harder to experience." His somber expression lightens to soften his features. "And no one doubts your dedication to your pack brah, least of all me. You'd do anything to keep every one of them safe." He chuckles, "Even your new recruits."

"The stupid recruits." Jay half growls, "And I saw how scared they were. I wouldn't be surprised if they realized they didn't actually like us, if they left us and went back to their normal lives like nothing ever happened." His voice catches in his throat before he looks away, pulling his knees to his chest.

David slowly drops his hand from Jay's shoulder to lean back, bracing his hands in the sand as he tilts his head back and studies the stars. "Brah, I was scared when I saw what was happening to Carlos. It was hard to hear him so scared. Harder still to understand his fear." He shakes his head, "But hey, I don't want to run and leave you guys. In fact it makes me want to stay longer, get closer, help you find your strength."

"Yeah, well you're a weird adult." Jay hunches over his knees.

"Brah, you haven't even met my ohana." David chuckles, "If you think I'm weird, wait till you meet Lilo."

Jay draws in a deep breath, but doesn't turn back, "It's not fair."

David shifts closer before he starts rubbing Jay's back. "No, it's really fucking not."

"We're doing everything we're supposed to, and still- It hurts that someone can fuck it up for us so easily. Someone made that happen. Made him dream about fucking Cruella and her damn fur closet." Jay shakes as he wraps his arms around his legs, "He was so happy, but he's going to be so haunted for days now."

David frowns. "Carlos is a strong kid. He has you, and Mal, and, Evie. Roy, Doug, and Lonnie. Ben. Hours of video games. Nani and me. And starting tomorrow I'm pretty sure a new idol to focus on. He might be off for a couple of days, but he won't be facing it alone. But you're right, it still sucks."

"I just-" He shakes his head, "I can't let him get sent back. Not to her."

"That's not going to happen." David states sternly, "None of you are going back to the isle. She's never going to be able to hurt him again. I-" He bites his lip, "We won't let it. I'll stake my license on it because if I let that happen I'll have failed as a counselor anyways."

Jay turns to face him finally, biting his lip and unaware of the tears on his face, "Do, do you think you can talk to him, about the virus thing. I saw him looking up stuff about his mom after what Chad said."

"Already planning on it," David assures him. "Did you want to talk about the accusations against you?"

He shakes his head, "It's no less than I deserve. I did steal stuff-"

David holds up his hand. "Stop." he shakes his head. "You don't deserve this. No matter what you did on the isle. What you did over there you did to survive. What you are doing over here is discovering your identity. You're so much more than a thief. And anyone who knows you knows that."

Jay shakes his head, "I don't care what people think of me." He shouts, "They can say whatever the hell they want to about me. As long as they know Carlos, Mal, and Evie are good."

Oh. This iki brah was insane if he thought he was getting away with that. Over his dead body was he letting this kid sacrifice himself. "You might not care, but I do." He explains with a low growl.

Jay's eyes widen as he kicks out in surprise, sending sand flying before he overcompensates for the loss of balance and lands on his back, "What the fuck brah?"

David shakes his head. Control it. Control the anger. Jay didn't need to be scared by this right now. "Sorry Jay. I'm not perfect, and what is happening to you and your pack makes me very angry on your behalf."

"Sorry."

With a sigh David flops to his back to lay next to Jay, straightening out his legs before he continues, "Brah, you're kind, caring, and okay, maybe a bit too overprotective, but it is nobly so." He grins up at the stars, "You are an older brother to so many people, and you feel responsible for them on such a level that it hurts you when you _feel_ like you've failed them." He reaches over and pats Jay's leg. "You're pulling a Deez. She didn't feel like she belonged here, and she got left behind because of it. Think about what that did to the rest of you. What do you think the other three would do without you? How would they feel if you were suddenly gone?"

Jay's face furrows in pain, "I'm not pulling a Deez."

"Aren't you brah?"

"No. She couldn't see past her stupid morals and fucked up justice and self-punishment to see what a good person she was. I don't think I'm a bad person, I just can't let people torment Carlos like this. Carlos, Evie and Mal. And if Auradon wants a scapegoat, might as well be me." Jay shakes his head as he sits up and curls around his knees again, hiding his face. "At least I'd be keeping them safe."

David takes a deep breath and lets it out. He knew part of Jay wanted to go back to the isle. Could even understand it, wholeheartedly. It was one of the things he could truly empathize with him over. For a kid brought up on an isle of despair and unimaginable horror, he was incredibly altruistic to a fault.

"My dad doesn't throw me into a room full of traps or break booze bottles over me. Doesn't shove me into the shards of broken glass because I missed a spot while cleaning. Doesn't starve me when I forget to steal bleach or hair dye, or when I gain a fucking pound. He doesn't make me think I'm nothing but a fucking empty-headed princess that can't be anything more than a baby factory for royalty."

David grimaces. These kids lived a nightmare. And part of Jay felt responsible for all of it. He clearly wished he'd been strong enough to fix it. Regretted not stopping it. His chest tightens as he looks to the stars and waits for Jay to continue talking. To continue unloading the horrors he'd been hoarding.

"He doesn't set up elaborate traps for me to walk into so he can berate me and make me feel like an idiot, doesn't beat me for not being exactly like him. My dad doesn't work with others to put me in dangerous situations to make me stronger, or isolate me from everyone I care about, and lie to me about everything, all so I'll kill myself trying to free him because that's all I was born for."

Jay's tone was gut-wrenching. The worry, the concern, anger, disgust; all mixing together, but each one so undeniably potent he could taste them. Taste his regret and sorrow. Feel the helplessness that went hand in hand with how powerless he'd actually been on the isle.

Tears well in his eyes. His heart was breaking for him. He wanted to shield Jay, tell him everything was going to be okay. But all he could do for now was let him bleed this out. This was the damn holding everything else back, it needed to break so Jay could start healing.

"And he definitely doesn't lock me up in some fucked up church, color my skin and dye my hair to make me look like some hero just so he can fucking rape me. Fuck, my dad hasn't done anything to me for years. Years! He barely even talks to me, except when he's disappointed the fucking lamps I bring him never work."

David takes several deep breaths, letting each one out slowly before he can gather himself enough to help Jay to the best of his abilities, "That's all pretty heavy shit to be carrying around Jay," He takes another deep breath before turning back to Jay, "Come on." he stands up and offers his hand to him.

Jay curls tighter around his knees and shakes his head.

David frowns as he sits next to him. Well, if he didn't want to try yelling into the waves, he wraps one arm around his shoulder before pulling him to his side. Jay gave everything he had and everything he was, felt guilty for never being able to stop adults from hurting his friends, and his father- "It sucks to feel like the lucky one in such a shitty situation."

"You can't tell them." Jay chokes out as he blindly pushes and pulls against his jacket, "They'd be embarrassed I know so much."

"I promise I would never do that Jay," He squeezes him tighter so he couldn't take off. "Consider any conversations between us safe, even out here. Nothing but you, me and mother earth." He assures him, not sure he could kick the need to protect this specific protector, not that he wanted to try and stop the feelings, "You might not be able to see it, but you are incredible and selfless. I've never had the pleasure of meeting someone like you before. You hold your family together when it would otherwise fall apart."

Jay grabs David's jacket with both hands, forming tight fists around the material before he buries his face against his shoulder.

"Let it out brah, you'll feel better." He reassures him as he rubs his hand up and down the boy's back. His head tilts back. It was as if Jay just needed his permission as the held back sobs suddenly rack his side. "That's right brah. You've earned this. Just let it out."

For the second time since they'd met Jay clings to him, muffling his sobs and screams against his jacket for an hour before he slowly calms.

When Jay doesn't move for a few minutes he looks around for the jacket. When he turns he finds a pile of blankets behind him.

When had Nani snuck out here? He gently lowers Jay to the sand, letting his head rest on the pile.

He carefully grabs a blanket from the middle, slowly pulling it out before he covers Jay. He remembered to grab the jacket for the kid but forgot to make him put it on.

He frowns as he sits back up to stare at the dingy yellow barrier glowing across the ocean. He'd never hated the color yellow so much in his life.

That isle was a literal hell on earth, and it disgusted him that there were actually children stuck behind it. What the fuck was wrong with these kingdoms' older generation. Hawaii wasn't perfect, but his home state would never stick kids with monsters.

He bites his lip as he turns back to look Jay over. From the sounds of it, these kids had been used for nothing short of slavery and entertainment, it made his stomach turn. He was going to have to talk to Cobra after this week, or sooner if he could slip away for a few hours.

No wonder Jay felt so responsible for everyone. He had no doubt Jay was being honest with himself about his father. If the man could be called that. Neglectful piece of shit. It hurt. And he couldn't even begin to empathize, not that it stopped him from trying.

They needed the rest of these kids over here now. The more they learned about life on the isle, the more certain they became. This was child endangerment, abuse, neglect, and kai only knew what else.

He was feeling Jay. Being powerless to fix it hurt on every level.

The thought was driving him and Nani crazy.

So much so that they'd been working tirelessly searching through the profiles of Auradonians who carried clout in the councils, pouring over Auradon's laws, and seeing what red tape they would have to cut through to do something right for these kids.

Because Ben was the only one in this entire monarchy that made any sense. That kid was another one in a million, like Jay, his pack, and the kids he spoke highly of from the isle.

No one should have grown up the way these kids had. And now that he knew they existed, he was going to put all he was into Ben's dream. These kids needed help.

* * *

How had this situation gotten so completely out of hand so quickly?

"I heard the investigators took some stolen stuff as bribes so they'd rule in favor of the villain kids not being guilty. How else are those assholes still in Auradon?" Chet rolls his eyes.

Ben blinks, "What!?" So much stupid was pouring out of his mouth it hurt his head. "Why would you think that?"

"I told you. It's because it's the only thing that explains why they're still here." Chet snorts, "You awake Prince Ben?"

"So, you're saying we would bribe them with the evidence?" Ben asks as his pointer finger rubs circles into his temple. The old adage was take the stupidest person you know, half their intelligence and that level made up a majority of the world. If it was true, the thought scared him.

"We don't know." Chad shakes his head as he throws his hands in the air, "We have no real idea what's going on now, do we?" He shrugs, his face screwing up in a look of disgust, "Sounds like a cover-up to me."

"Because they're not finished doing their jobs, we just know who it isn't at this point."

"Yeah," Chad snorts, "Clearly no one from Auradon."

"So, all of this mess was done by a ghost? Because we know it wasn't my girlfriend or her friends at this point."

"No," Chad huffs, "We don't know that. We only have your word. And Ben, you're a little blind to the current situation. Personal conflict much?"

Ben takes a deep breath. "As the one who made the proclamation, it is my job to oversee all things concerning them. If you paid attention in law class, instead of getting other people to do it for you, you might know that. If you like I can tutor you."

"You are dodging the real issue here." Cayden shakes his head as he folds his arms over his chest.

Chet laughs as he mirrors the action, "Yeah. Like the fact that they're bad."

Chad exaggerates a frown and nod as he walks up to stand between the identical twins, "You really are."

"I'm not dodging anything." He forces a polite smile. "And they're not even rude, let alone bad."

"Pfft!" Chad shakes his head, "Not rude? Not rude? Have you actually met them? Jay is a monster who likes to hurt people. Evie is a cheater and only interested in the size of people's castles. Mal, don't even get me started on that one, because rude is like her main personality trait."

"Sorry, let me rephrase, rude to people who haven't earned it." He smiles when he realizes no one can find fault with Carlos. "One. Jay isn't a monster anywhere but on the field. Two, Evie's moved passed all that, and on to much better, smarter things. Three, if Mal is rude to you, I'm sure it's for valid reasons at this point."

"Ben, we're friends. We are. But you are so wrong about them. I warned you. Audrey warned you. But you wouldn't listen to anyone. You were too blinded by an idea that only you believed to be noble."

"I already told you the investigators have confirmed it wasn't them."

"Then there's a cover-up going on." Chad shouts, "No one wants them here. They're corrupting Lonnie and the band kid."

"Doug." Cayden shrugs.

Chad nods, "Right, Doug. What about Doug and Lonnie?"

"Not worried about Roy?"

"Does anyone worry about Roy beyond worrying about where he is and what he's slipping into his pockets?" Chip rolls his eyes.

"I do." Ben raises his hand.

"Well, then you should save him from the bad influences." Chad groans in exasperation.

"Last I checked the five of you weren't hanging out with them," Ben quips back politely. "So one could consider him saved."

"Ben. Rude." Chad holds out a finger as if to shame him, "Audrey was right. The longer they're around you, the ruder you get. Like you stopped caring about us. You're real friends."

"Or they've got him under some type of spell or something." Chaz points out loudly.

A crowd that Ben had not noticed ooohs and starts talking loudly over each other

"Rude, or just more honest." Ben frowns. "Are you accusing me of turning a blind eye, or being so unintelligent that I would bring incompetent investigators into a matter that is so important to this school, me, and this kingdom. If you were really my friend, you would know that I would never do either. And it is so insulting that you would think me spelled rather than right about the justice I'm trying to bring to our kingdom." The coldness in his tone surprises him. But he was so done arguing the truth with these five. It was like talking to a brick wall. Worse.

Chad takes a step back, his face stunned as he looks Ben over, "Wow man. I guess that pretty much sums it up, doesn't it? You'd rather be alone with no one to tell you how wrong you are, than with people who care about you that refuse to let you ruin the kingdom. No one wants those four here. No one believes they're capable of goodness. Everyone knows they've got some kind of evil plan up their sleeves. They were raised by villains Ben. Villains! What do you think they were taught over there?"

Ben lifts his brow as he crosses his arms. "That's enough Chad. I have more important matters to attend too, and you've clearly got all the information you need to make an _informed _decision." He was sure even Mal would be proud of the level of sarcasm he'd just mustered into a single sentence.

As he turns to walk away he catches sight of Jane standing with Audrey. They were both looking on with wide eyes, as if neither could believe what they'd seen.

"Ben?" Audrey calls out softly as she extends a hand towards him.

He pauses, turning to her with a small smile, "Yes?"

Jane shifts uncomfortably beside Audrey, unable to make eye contact.

Audrey tilts her head to the side before she pulls a heavily embroidered handkerchief from her purse and takes a bold step closer to him, "You're sweating." She lightly dabs at his forehead, "And there are cameras outside nearly every door to the school."

"Thank you very much." Ben offers her a genuine smile. He didn't personally care if they caught him sweating right now, but he knew Audrey did. Probably as much as Evie.

"They'll jump all over you if they think you're nervous." She tucks the cloth back into her purse before she pulls another out and offers it to him.

"That's… That's actually a really good point," He chuckles. "Thank you." He takes the offered cloth. "I hope you ladies have a good rest of the day. I have some matters that need tending." He bows slightly before he tucks the handkerchief in his pocket. He needed to go sit by himself for a minute and collect his thoughts before speaking to the reporters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know Ben was a little OoC with Audrey, but he was under a lot of pressure and feeling lonely and left behind.
> 
> It sucks being the only one at your table, been there done that. It's very dispiriting.
> 
> That being said, what do you guys think about the conversation between their?
> 
> Do you guys think she had an ulterior motive? Or was she genuinely concerned? We're leaning more into the book version of her than the movie or mini-series if that helps.
> 
> Every time we write C having a night terror it breaks my heart, and this time it seemed to break a few more. Did you like getting to experience it from Roy's pov? We were playing around with trying to make the scenes more impactful. Did we succeed?
> 
> And that scene between Jay and David was just heavy. Jay feels so guilty that his dad doesn't fuck with him like the other OVs fuck with their VKs. It's just so painful for him. Was it painful for you?
> 
> Fucks know it was painful for David, who might be too close to this situation. What do you guys think?
> 
> And poor Ben. He's getting it from all sides and has no one to lean on for support. It was hard to write another one of our cinnamon rolls getting shafted, but it would make sense that those afraid of the VKs would only speak up when they were outta sight. The five C's are real twats.
> 
> Let us know what ya'll think in the comments below,
> 
> Much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Twisted


	30. Hiro Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> We're happy to be bringing you another chapter!
> 
> You ready to finally meet Hiro & Lilo Hamada?
> 
> We know we're ready to hear what you think about them.
> 
> Enjoy, and don't forget to give Twisted's review a look over. We always appreciate hearing from you beautiful readers.
> 
> -Dark-

Ben sighs as he stares at Fairy Godmother's office door. He'd completely chickened out on facing the reporters. He just wasn't ready for that yet. So here he was, about to hide from life for a few minutes.

With another sigh he lightly raps his fist against the door.

"Do you mind, Mr. Hamada?"

"Course not. And seriously, just Hiro please."

"Come in."

Ben grins as he opens the door to see Fairy Godmother in awe over the causal looking dark-haired man lounging easily in the chair facing her desk.

"Ben." Fairy Godmother smiles brightly, "Meet Mr. Hiro Hamada. Mr. Hamada, this is Prince Ben."

"Nice to meet you." Ben holds his hand out for the man, "Thank you for taking care of that virus." He nods to the dark-haired man, lounging lazily on the chair across from Fairy Godmother.

"It's Hiro." The man corrects with a nod, "Same. And No problem. Least I can do. Literally least." Hiro nods, not looking up from where he was furiously typing. "You the prince-i-est prince of this place?"

"You mean like the nearly sworn in future king of Auradon?" Ben chuckles as he drops his hand. "Yeah. Is there something I can do for you?"

"A ride. When I finish this, so far I've gotten that the virus originated in one of the provinces of Charmington." Hiro's eyes narrow, "They're good." A shit-eating grin pulls at the man's lips, "But I'm the better."

Ben furrows his brow as he looks to Fairy Godmother, "The virus originated in Charmington?"

"Apparently," Fairy Godmother shrugs, "That's the first time he's talked since coming in and introducing himself." She chuckles.

"Ah." Ben nods before he looks around, "Fairy Godmother, would you mind if I just-"

"Clear your classes for the rest of the day so you can transport Hiro to his family? Of course."

Ben smiles in relief as he half falls into the other chair facing her desk.

Hiro chuckles, "If highschool was like that in San Fransokyo I probably wouldn't have tested out of it." He glances up from the computer. "Want me to send a virus back?"

"Would that help us find them?" Ben raises an eyebrow.

"It would crash their entire network and fry their equipment. Keep them from trying anything else and give you guys more time to track them down… But no. I have pinpointed their location though."

"Yes. Please." Ben nods before he bites his lip and looks up at Fairy Godmother as Hiro hits a single button. "Unless this is something we need to bring the king in on."

"Oh, no. I'm sure Mr. Hamada knows what he's doing."

"Good. Cause I already sent it."

"Well, that at least takes care of one problem." Ben smiles as he slumps back in the chair.

"Did you want me to investigate their rooms? I brought some tech that my friends and I whipped up last night that might help clear them quicker." Hiro offers, already turned back to his screen. "Where am I sending these coordinates?"

"Oh, those go to me." Fairy Godmother smiles, "I'll be emailing the full details to both the King and the authorities."

"Huh." Hiro starts typing, "There sent." He stands up as he slides his computer into his side bag, "So then, where are their rooms at?"

Ben stands, "Right, follow me." He nods to Fairy Godmother, "Thank you."

"Later FG," Hiro salutes her with two fingers. "And no prob, prince."

* * *

"Scan complete." Baymax holds up a finger, "Processing."

"So, what the hell is going on here?" Hiro asks from where he was leaning against the wall, with crossed arms.

Ben sighs as he rubs the back of his neck, "I mean, that can be a long story depending on what you know already."

"I know enough that kids shouldn't be growing up on an isle full of shitty fucking villains and scum bags."

Ben blinks at the man's tone before he smiles. "It's nice to find another with that perspective." He huffs, "But trying to change everyone's mind is proving-" He looks around the room before he throws his hands up in disgust.

"Well, this was clearly someone older fucking with these kids. The timing of the thefts and the virus are too perfect to be separate incidents." Hiro runs a hand through his hair, "to what, get them sent back to the hell they were raised in?" He shakes his head, "Auradon has some real fucking assholes, man."

Ben can't help his smile before the seriousness of the situation sobers him. He'd begun to suspect it was an adult. Possibly one of the opposing counsel members or someone close to them. "That's what I've been thinking."

"This cause you got with that purple-haired girl? It's all over the papers. The Prince of Auradon has gone bad." Hiro chuckles, "Which isn't as big of a thing where I'm from." He adds with a shrug, "It just means edgy."

"Mal." Ben automatically corrects, "And again, I think so. The timing is too-"

"Perfect to be a coincidence?"

Ben smiles, "Yeah. And honestly, the edgy vibe is exactly what I get from them. They're not evil. They're actually all very forward-thinking."

"I'm excited to meet them." Hiro nods. "David and Nani can't say much, but I'm good at reading between their lines. And apparently, they think one would fit into my school."

"Carlos." Ben smiles, "I'm excited to see that meeting actually. He's the one that first trapped the virus and started doing something to it."

"Ah." Hiro chuckles, "It was a clever program. It would've worked too, just a lot slower than mine."

Ben smiles, "He just got his first tablet and phone at the beginning of the year."

Hiro frowns, "Wait, there's no tech over there either?"

"I'm still learning about the ins and outs myself," Ben admits sadly, "But I know they don't have access to the internet. Didn't stop Carlos from building a computer and robots though."

"Nice." Hiro nods in approval. "Resourceful."

"I have separated the sets of fingerprints belonging to Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Mal. I have also isolated fingerprints belonging to Ben, Doug, Jane, Lonnie, and Roy."

"Good job buddy." Hiro smiles.

The Baymax unit holds up a finger, "I have also ruled out the prints of owners on the stolen items after comparing them to the list of items stolen. There are five unknown sets of prints between the two rooms I have scanned.

One of the investigators hurries over, "Uh, can it get us a print out of the unknown prints Mr. Hamada? It would save us a lot of time while we wait for the prints to come back from the lab."

"Of course," Hiro turns to the Baymax, "Can you get us a print out of the evidence buddy?" He pats the unit's shoulder.

"Yes, Hiro." Baymax spits out a length of paper, "I have also included photos and other highly suspicious evidence."

Hiro nods as he rips it out of the robot's mouth. "Thanks man, you can sleep if you want."

"Thank you, Hiro, I am always here if you need me."

"I know buddy," He smiles, patting the robot before it starts folding in on itself.

Ben smiles, "Carlos freaked out when he found out David's brother-in-law assisted with the production of the Baymax."

Hiro rubs his neck and flashes a hesitant smile, "It's what my brother always wanted. And his was such a good proto-type I couldn't not." He nods to the officer. "Luck, man."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ready to head out then?" Hiro asks as he turns back.

Ben sighs before he nods, "Yeah, just a warning though, the reporters are waiting to pounce on us the moment we step outside."

Hiro waves him off, "No prob, deal with that crap all the time."

"I do too," Ben furrows his brow, "I suppose this time it just feels more urgent."

"You mean personal." He bends over to pick up the small white suitcase.

He shrugs, "That too." He looks around the room before he finds Carlos' bag, "Officer, do you mind if I grab something for my friend, it has nothing to do with the investigation."

"Where is it? I'll get it for you."

"It's the small robot and controller in the bag over there." He points to the black, white and red side satchel.

The officer nods before he walks over before he rummages to pull out the requested items and walks back. "This is probably going to take a few more days before we find the perpetrators. I would suggest your friends stay low until that happens." As he hands over the battle bot.

"Thank you, sir." Ben nods somberly as he accepts the robot, "I'll make sure they do. And I really appreciate this."

The officer nods in response and bows his head. "Prince Ben, Mr. Hamada."

"Cool." Hiro walks over to the door and ducks under the investigation tape. "Come on Prince."

"Ben please."

"Nah. This is more fun."

Ben chuckles, "It's because Fairy Godmother kept calling you Mr. Hamada isn't it."

Hiro smirks, "Doesn't help."

* * *

Ben smiles as they walk up to the warmly lit beach house.

Hiro had to be one of the strangest adults he'd ever had the pleasure of a car drive with. They bounced around topics, but with each conversation he felt he got to know the man so much better. And Hiro was definitely a man worth knowing.

Like his perspective on the isle. Hiro was the first adult to immediately agree with him on such a deep level about the injustice of it. The passion he spoke with and contempt he had for the the very concept of the isle was as colorful as it was inspiring.

He wasn't sure he'd ever heard an adult, especially one as high ranking as Hiro, swear like that. Or at least never in front of him.

And Ben appreciated his candor on what he thought of the current council members keeping more vks from coming over. Even if they did border on conspiracy theories.

There was no way a member of the council would have orchestrated the vandalism at the school to get his friends sent back to the isle. When in all likelihood this was the act of an extremist who was jaded by one of the villains. He knew the types still existed. It was incredible to him how much hatred and fear could twist people to be so callous. It was disconcerting to even consider that any of the council members who guided his father would be so ignorant.

Still, not even his mother had been that sure when he'd first proposed the idea to them. Supportive, yes. But he'd seen the fear even in her eyes. That is until she started reading the stories Deez had written.

Maybe Hiro was just fearless.

"Ohayou bitches!" Hiro greets loudly as he walks in.

Ben follows slightly behind, content to hang back against the wall to watch the pack interact with the man he already found fascinating.

"Aloha iki brah! Howzit!" David gets up from the game and walks over before pulling him into a bear hug. "Thanks for getting out here so quickly."

"No prob," Hiro shrugs as he kicks out of his shoes, "Needed a bit of a break anyway."

"Brah!" Roy shouts before he stands while furiously mashing buttons, "We're gettin' ganked! You left us open!"

"Damnit!" David rushes back to the couch, but Hiro beats him to it. "COD huh?" He picks up the remote and easily takes out the aggressors before he presses the controller to David's chest. "Bad form brah, never leave your team open." He shakes his head.

David chuckles as he settles back to the couch, "Iki show boatin' brat."

"Hai." Hiro chuckles as he perches on the back of the couch. "So, where's a fourth remote?"

"Isn't that the guy you wanted Carlos to meet?" Jay asks as he leans in closer to David.

David nods, "Yeah," He turns back to Hiro. "The nerds are actually congregating in the dining room, doing their classwork."

"And working on a dress." Nani points out, "So enter at your own risk."

A woman who looked a lot like Nani, except with streaks of vibrant colors in the long parts of her radically styled hair, snorts as she tosses a skinned potato into the pot between her, Lonnie, and Mal, "And if you think I'm a monster when you interrupt my painting or film development..." She shakes her head, "Just sayin'. Just treat her space like my darkroom, and you should be safe."

Hiro smiles as he walks over to her, "Thanks for the warning, doll." He throws an arm around her shoulders and gives her a side hug, before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Duh." Lilo eyes him critically for a moment, "Seriously though, sewing is her art _and _science."

Hiro chuckles, "Noted." He kisses her cheek again. "Like you had to warn me a teenage girl was scary."

"Hey," Mal and Lonnie both narrow their eyes as they look up at him.

"What? Like you two don't know." Hiro waves them off. "Own it."

"That's some interesting advice from a Hero." Mal's eyes sweep over him critically, "Not many Auradonians would give that advice. I like it."

"Not an Auradonian." Hiro winks at her. "I'm from San Fransokyo, in another part of the woods completely."

Jay shrugs on the couch, "The world is a lot bigger than we thought apparently." He high fives Roy when they manage to tag-team a sniper.

"Living on an island will do that to you." Lilo chuckles. "You should have seen me when I went to university off isle." She mockingly widens her eyes as she runs a hand over the shaved half of her head.

"I guess." Mal shrugs as she turns away, her cheeks flushed.

Hiro chuckles as he ruffles Mal's hair playfully.

"That's a good way to get bit." Lilo rolls her eyes before she smacks Hiro's hand away, "Personal space, Brah." She glares at her husband before dropping her eyes to Mal, "Gomen Mal, he forgets he's not a kid sometimes."

"Tch." Hiro scoffs as he crosses his arms, "Do not."

"No big." Mal looks up at Hiro curiously, "Kinda reminds me of someone back home."

Ben tilts his head to the side, "T?"

Mal's eyes widen before she jumps up, nearly knocking her chair and Hiro to the ground as she rushes to him, slamming him against the wall as she wraps her arms around his waist. A giant grin lights up Ben's face as his arms envelop her.

Hiro chuckles as he staggers and balances himself against the table, "I see how it is."

"Come on," Lilo shakes her head as she grabs Hiro by his shoulders, "How about I introduce you to Carlos and Doug?"

"Sounds safe."

"You wish," Lilo chuckles, "Or maybe I wish?" She smiles, "I'm pretty sure Imma 'bout to lose you for a few days. Which is cool with me. I got some inspiration for a new project or two."

"It's like that, huh?" Hiro chuckles lowly before he grins. "Glad you found a new muse."

"Between robots, video games, and science? Yeah, it's like that." Lilo grins, "I know right? I'm really excited about this one, it might mean staying here a bit longer." She shrugs, "But who am I to deny either of us when inspiration strikes?"

Nani chuckles, "That's my iki sister, always searching for new ways to expose the masses to her slightly strange take on the world."

"Don't we all have a slightly strange and different take on the world?" Lilo sticks her tongue out at Nani as she starts tugging Hiro out of the kitchen.

"Oh!" Ben pulls the robot and controller out of his bag, "Ice breaker." he explains as he holds it out for Hiro.

"Nice." Hiro takes the robot. "It's been a while since I bot fought. Ja ne." He salutes the room.

* * *

"Sup nerds?" Hiro greets with a toothy grin as he slides into an open seat.

Doug startles in his chair as he looks up, sitting up straighter when he recognizes Hiro.

Carlos blinks as he looks up at the stranger before dropping his pencil as his eyes widen.

"So much for introductions," Lilo chuckles as she ruffles Hiro's hair, "Play- Well, don't overwhelm them too much." She taps her first against his head before she starts slowly backing out of the room.

Hiro salutes her with two fingers, "Of course, my beautiful cherry blossom." He assures her with mischief in his eyes.

"You… You're Hiro Hamada!" Doug whispers, unable to tear his eyes off the man.

"Last I checked," Hiro grins as he turns to Doug, as he slings his arm over the back of his chair.

Carlos continues to blink.

"Whatcha guys working on?" Hiro asks.

"You guys said you'd work on homework _quietly_." Evie snaps.

"Sorry E," Carlos responds automatically.

Doug nods as he looks from Hiro and Carlos to Evie, "Um, why don't I stay here with Evie while you go with Mr. Hamada? You said you were looking forward to talking robotics and fusion physics with him."

"Excellent idea," Hiro eyes the girl in the corner warily before he takes Carlos by the arm and pulls him from his seat. "Come on kid, let's actually challenge you."

"I- Uh- But- Okay." Carlos manages to spit out as he finds himself dragged by not only a scientist, but 'The' scientist of this century.

"Great." Hiro pulls him out of the room.

"Wow! I just, I can't believe I get to meet you." Carlos blinks as he stares at Hiro, "I must have been reading really old science and tech magazines, which makes sense. I mean I got them off the barge. Unless you have a famous son."

"Nope." Hiro shakes his head, "Babies scare me." He admits as he pulls him to the door.

"I've never really been around babies either."

"We'll be back!" Hiro calls out before he grabs the black, red, and white jacket and opens the door, tugging Carlos with him. "Yours hopefully." He holds it out.

"Yeah. Thanks." Carlos quickly slips into it. He hated being cold.

"Cool, come on." Hiro nods, before he pushes him out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, my fucking Hades! What is that thing?" Carlos stops dead in his tracks at the sight of a large, sleek, silver and blue vehicle.

"That, my iki friend is one of the fastest and quietest spaceships me and Jumba have made to date," Hiro explains with a proud grin.

"Spaceship…" Carlos looks between Hiro and the spacecraft in awe. "Seriously?"

"Hai," Hiro smirks smugly.

Carlos immediately bounces on his feet as his eyes brighten with amazement. "That's so fucking wicked!" He takes off towards it, sending sand flying in his wake. "Is it like David's car? You built that right?" His hand running over the exterior in awe, "Or does it not use hover tech at all?"

Hiro chuckles as he follows. "Isn't it. And yeah, it's a little like David's car." He pulls out the beeper and hits the button so a door slides open a ramp quickly dropping to the ground. "Have at it kid. Let's see if you can figure out what everything does."

"Sweet!" Carlos runs up the ramp but stops just inside the hold.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh-" Carlos roughly shoves his hands in his pockets, "Nothing, this is so cool. It's cool. Cool cool cool."

"Nothing seems an awful lot like something." Hiro chuckles as he leans against the threshold and looks around the messy hold curiously.

"Nah," Carlos shakes his head, swallowing hard before he skirts around a couple of pizza boxes and makes it to the pilot and copilot seats.

"Ah. You're a clean freak aren't you?" Hiro frowns before he walks over to a wall and picks up a small white cube. "Stand back. I got this." He smirks, "Wasabi helped me make this as a wedding gift after seeing Me and Lilo's apartment. Intelligent and passionate about our professions, but neither one of us is much of a cleaner." he shrugs, "Wasabi's also super anal about shit being in a place."

Carlos frowns, but watches the white cube in fascination, "What's it do?"

"You'll see." Hiro grins as he throws the cube on the ground.

It scans the room before it expands into a sleek robot similar to baymax, but not as puffy. "Hello, Hiro. I have discovered several sources of clutter. Would you like me to take care of it?"

"Wouldn't have called you out here otherwise buddy." Hiro claps the robots back, "Come on kid, there's a compartment we don't usually use, we can hang out until C.A.B. is done."

"Okay." Carlos blinks as he watches the robot start working, "Can, can I take a look at that later? That would make my life so much easier, and make Evie happy. She gets frustrated with how much of a mess sewing can be now."

"Of course." Hiro nods as he leads Carlos down a hall. "We're still working on mass-producing it, but I feel like it's going to be a big hit."

"No shit, it's one of the coolest things I've ever seen!" He slows, brow furrowing as his shoulders slump, "My robots sucked."

Hiro chuckles, "The fact that you made anything on that isle is impressive. You haven't even seen real tech from the sounds of it."

Carlos bites his lip, "Were you really the youngest kid to get admitted to the S.F. Institute of Technology?"

"Those must be some old articles," Hiro chuckles, "Cause I'm running it now."

"You…" Carlos's jaw drops, "You run the school?"

"Yep." Hiro nods, "Though right now, I have my A.I. in charge in my absence." He walks over to a wall and presses into it making a drawer pop out, before he grabs a robot and controller.

"You have an A.I. that can run a school?"

"Duh." Hiro chuckles. "Ready to bot battle?" He opens the door to a surprisingly spacey compartment. "We never use it so it shouldn't make you spaz and waste several hours."

"I don't spaz." Carlos frowns.

"Kid, I spaz. My wife spazzes. Everyone spazzes over something."

"Hmm." He tilts his head. When Hiro said it like that, it didn't make his insides squirm uncomfortably.

Hiro starts moving the furniture towards the wall before he pulls the robot and controller from his bag. "Here, you've got more practice with this one." He offers it to him.

"Oh hey, that's the one David let me borrow." Carlos smiles.

"Yeah, the prince snagged it for you."

"For real?" He shakes his head as he takes the controller and robot, "That was wicked of him."

Hiro nods with a lazy smile, "Kid's not nearly as stuffy as I thought he'd be."

"Ben is pretty cool." Carlos slides across the room before he presses his back to the wall and sets the robot in front of him. He'd been dreading the day he had to tell David he'd made modifications to the bot, but after a few days of playing around with it, he hadn't been able to stop himself.

Hiro mirrors him from across the room. "Let's see what you got, chibi-chan."

"Not much, but cool, let's do this!" He holds the small controller in front of him and plays around with a few buttons to warm up. He was going to have to figure out what other language Hiro was using because it didn't sound like Hawaiian.

Hiro nods before he activates his bot.

This might be his only chance to impress the guy who ran the world's best tech school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! AmIright?
> 
> We fucking adore Hiro! Big Hero Six was so fucking adorbs. And who doesn't just fucking adore Lilo? For age reference, we just added twenty years to each of the movies so Hiro's thirty four-ish, and Lilo's twenty seven-ish. David and Nani are about thirty nine-ish.
> 
> That being said, how did you like Hiro's entrance? And Ben's reaction to him?
> 
> Did this satisfy those of you who wanted some Carlos Hiro time? We promise there's more to come.
> 
> What about Lilo? We know there wasn't a lot of her in this chapter, but we promise there's still much more to come in Auradon.
> 
> Let us know
> 
> In the comments below,
> 
> -Twisted


	31. Hustle Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone who has let us know they enjoy Hiro. You've really made Twisted's year with the welcome, and hey, the year just started so sounds like we're doing something right :)
> 
> Seriously though, she's so smiley.
> 
> And we hear the hopes that David and Nani become the vks' guardians. I will say, you're not entirely wrong. Not on the wrong line of thinking.
> 
> Anyway... We hope you're ready for a chapter all about Hiro and Carlos.
> 
> Enjoy, and don't forget to leave us some love.
> 
> -Dark-

Hiro chuckles. The kid had hustled him good. Ah, the good ol' days.

He had been hoping the boy made mods to the robot. Carlos hadn't disappointed either. Even after all David and Nani talked him up, he was still pleasantly surprised and thrilled.

This kid, this unassuming kid was impressive as fuck. And adorable to boot. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when he learned the villains Auradon banished to an isle turned around and had children. The thought simply horrified him at first. He thought for sure that kids coming out of a situation like that would be hard as hell.

But the young teen sitting across from him was as timid and mild-mannered as they came. Which only served to sadden him more in its own right.

Carlos was one of the most brilliant minds he'd ever come across. The only thing he seemed to be lacking was experience and knowledge, things he hadn't been privy to on an isle full of villains.

Under the right tutelage, this kid could be one of the greats. He'd bet his Baymax on it.

He laughs when his bot gets thrown out of the ring again. "You could make some serious money in the right circles, Chibi-chan." He teases.

"Just doing this?" Carlos asks with wide eyes, his head tilted just slightly to the side.

"Oh yeah." Hiro nods. "I used to make bank." He grins unabashedly, "I ended up in jail like ah hundred times for bot battling in underground circuits before my brother knocked some sense into me-" he smiles warmly at the thought of his brother, "But it was totally worth it at the time."

"What's jail?" Carlos asks absently as he continues to play with the upgrades he'd made to the bot.

"Huh." Hiro bites his lip. It fucking hurt how little this kid knew when his mind was a giant trap thirsty for information. Carlos was wasted on the isle. "Jails are holding facilities for criminals, people who broke the law, to wait for a trial to find out if they go to prison or not."

"Oh, like the isle-"

"No!" Hiro immediately shakes his head as he holds up his hands. "Not in the slightest. It's a lot more humane and regulated. Or are, ya know, supposed to be. At the very least they're not unisex, so there's no way for kids to happen for those serving their time. And not everyone who gets sent there is housed for life. I think the average time served is, one to five years and some can get out sooner for good behavior. It's by far not the best system, and has its own corruption and set of downfalls-" He stops himself with a shake of his head, they could be here for hours if he got the chance to go off on his home country's shitty penal system's and the boy in front of him was much too polite to stop him. He was just watching him with intense curiosity. He could practically hear the boy's brain slurping everything up like a sponge, see the way it worked to catalog the new information and file it away. "But still it's nothing like the isle. For one thing, kids aren't allowed, and if they do commit a crime they're sent to a different facility completely."

"Oh…" He frowns, "So, more like my new school."

Hiro chuckles, yeah, he could see a prep-school being compared to a prison. Even though it wasn't the best comparison, it tickled him something fierce. General schooling was such a fucking waste of time. So many people like him tended to fail out due to the monotony and lack of interest. Too much theory, not enough application. It was something he was trying to work on with his government. The whole educational infrastructure needed to go. "That would definitely be a better comparison. Like a hardcore boring school with nothing to do, but stand around and wait for someone to bail you out or for your sentence to run out."

"Huh." Carlos drops his eyes to his remote, "David never said you got in trouble for fighting bots."

"Tch," Hiro snorts, "I was a shitty kind of kid. I had to be close to your age at the time." He muses as he looks Carlos over before he shrugs, "I acted out a lot after my parents passed away. I was bored, under-stimulated, and liked making adults and general assholes feel like trash."

"Your parents-" Carlos shifts uncomfortably, "I mean uh-"

Hiro lets out a sigh, "Brother too. Tadashi was my hero, up until a villain got him killed. He died trying to save other people from a building on fire. He was always doing the right thing, ya know."

Carlos winces before he pulls his legs to his chest and hides his face, "Sorry," he whispers as he hugs his legs tightly.

Hiro tilts his head to the side as he watches the kid shift in discomfort. "Why-" His eyes narrow, before he lets out a snort. This kid was too much. "Why? You're not the one who did it. The guy's not even on the isle. He's in a high-security prison over on my side of the sea- And even if he wasn't, what those fuckers over on the isle did- That's not on you or any of your friends. You can't choose your parents. Trust me." He shakes his head and smiles, "I'm friends with Calhoun's daughter. She teaches astrophysics at my school."

Carlos peaks his head up, "You're friends with a vk?"

Hiro's eyes light up. He'd never viewed it that way before. "Yeah, I guess I am." He chuckles. "After she got pulled out of stasis she came to my house to apologize for what her father had done-"

"She apologized-" His brow furrows, but he falls silent again.

"She didn't need to. I didn't hold it against her. It wasn't her fault her father went bat shit crazy when he thought he'd lost her. And on a level, I kinda get where he was coming from. I never would have killed innocent bystanders to get a member of my ohana back- But I'd shed some blood if it meant getting them back to me."

"So, he went bad to save his daughter?" He shakes his head.

"Well, went bat shit first. But then, yeah, went bad."

"You're not like the adults here." Carlos shakes his head again before he sighs, "You didn't blame her for what her dad did, and you even like, understand it. Not agree with the choices, but understand."

"Thank fucks for that." Hiro shakes his head, "Then again, I'm a fucking genius. It takes some level of intelligence to pull your head outta your ass and not be so close-minded." He smirks, "Ignorance breeds fear, and I hate being afraid of stupid shit." He shrugs. "So no, how can I blame her for what her dad did when she wasn't even in this plane of existence while all that shit was going down? And yeah, there's definitely a difference between understanding and agreeing with someone. And honestly, I don't know the lengths I'd go through if someone I loved was just abandoned, unsure if they were dead or left alone to suffer by themselves. I know some shit would get fucked up though. I'm not perfect, and everyone has the capacity for evil as much as they do good. It all comes down to personal choice."

Carlos winces again. "It's not easy, not knowing if people are okay."

"You're worried about your friends…" Hiro frowns, talk about putting a foot in your mouth. "I can't imagine the pressure you and your ohana are under right now. It's great they started pulling you guys off the isle, but I don't think anyone thought about what having to leave others behind would do to you. I don't have a choice but to be up to date with current affairs, and it baffles me that the general consensus of Auradon is that your parents would have loved and nurtured you all, or raised you all to be hardened criminals out to terrorize Auradon." He rubs the back of his neck. "And having the pressure not to fuck up or else you might not ever see any of them again… That's a lot to put on a kid. Fuck. This place is so ass-backward. It's like a self-fulfilling prophecy if anything happens to your friends while you're here when you could be there helping each other survive. You're all going to be pissed, or hurt, with good reason." He rubs his temples, "And that's where people are usually faced with the choices that define them as good or evil. It's a fucking paradox."

"So, you do know." Carlos half chuckles, "You don't have to imagine it." He shakes his head before he lets his legs go and stretches out, "I uh- Thanks. It's nice to feel understood."

Hiro can't help his smile. "No prob, chibi-chan." He wanted to smother this kid with hugs. "I'm glad I can at least offer you that. It's a fucked situation, but I'm glad it's finally being addressed. I mean, not thrilled it's a sixteen-year-old addressing it. But then again I feel like this place is run ass-backward, but David warned me to keep those things to myself."

"Got it. Something I never heard." Carlos grins before his face turns thoughtful, "Deez never gave up hope that Auradon would change its mind." He shrugs, "It feels dumb to give up now that we're here and working to get everyone else over here too. She wouldn't want that."

"Deez sounds like one fucking hell of an optimist. That's impressive," or desperate, "thinking on her part." He grins, "Still, that's even more fuckin' pressure on the four of you- Not that you can't handle it. You four have proven more than capable of controlling yourselves. Hell as I said, even I acted out as a teenager, and besides this stupid bullshit, you guys haven't even been a blip on the radar since you got brought over. It must've been stressful learning a new set of rules and expectations without any warning."

Carlos shrugs again, "Yeah, but also interesting. And it's a lot safer to make mistakes here, so that made it easier."

Tch. How fucking bad was the isle if they thought it was easier to make mistakes here in Auradon?

"I mean, you said you got in trouble all the time as a kid, but now you're in charge of the best tech school in the world." Carlos beams, "So, maybe we've got a chance to be more here too."

Hiro tenses. It was ridiculous how much restraint he had to exercise to not dive bomb this kid and hug him. Instead, he rubs the back of his head again, "It's always come down to who you know, whether or not you get a chance to be more or be what society expects you to be." He frowns at the truth of the statement. "I was lucky my brother was who he was. That he believed in me, and already had a rep that was starting to bloom in the right communities." He grins, "But luckily for you guys, you've drawn as much of the right attention as you're arrival drew the bad."

"I mean I'm sitting on your space ship, beating you at battle bots," Carlos shakes his head as he chuckles and looks down at the remote in his hand, "I do feel pretty damn lucky right now."

"Watch it Chibi-chan," Hiro chuckles, "I'm just a little rusty is all." He sticks his tongue out at the kid. Wow, it felt good to just relax and enjoy the company he was with.

"Still, meeting you-" Carlos blushes as he looks away and fidgets with the remote in his hand, "Even if we do get sent back, meeting you was worth it. The magazines weren't- I mean, you're even cooler than I imagined."

He wasn't about to be cool if this kid kept being so authentically adorable. He wanted nothing more than to pounce on the kid and tell him that everything would be okay. "You're not getting sent back to that shit hole." He states as he runs a shaking hand through his hair. "I'd seriously kidnap all of you first and claim you as refugees. Sure it might start shit between our two countries but ain't shit I can't handle. The president might not be thrilled about it, but he'll live."

Carlos tilts his head as he watches him, "We're not worth you getting in trouble man. And everyone says there's no way we're getting sent back." He sighs, "And that we'll trust it one day." He sighs, "But it's hard, especially knowing how much people hate us. David says I shouldn't read any forum boards about us though. That it's just idiots who can say what they want without having to own their opinions."

"Well, trust that if shit did ever hit the fan like that I got you. The four of you." And probably all their friends on the isle. There was no way tech couldn't beat magic. If there was a way to get on and off the isle, he could figure it the fuck out. It just hadn't come to the point where he would commit that level of terrorism yet. "David is a great guy to listen to, gives solid advice," He nods before he gives Carlos a conspirators grin, "But I bet you read the forums anyway."

"I have been since I figured out how to connect to the internet and do searches." Carlos shrugs.

"Roogle is fucking awesome isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. All that information just waiting for you to search for it? And it lines it all up by keyword algorithms to better match your search?" Carlos smiles as he presses a palm to his temple, "I can't believe how easy it is to learn anything you want. Like anything! Man, I used to have to borrow books from Yensid, and even then a lot of it was trial and error because it was never exactly what I was looking for. It just got me going in the right direction. But here- A search is all you need, just a few keystrokes and boom."

"Agreed." Hiro grins, "Which is why it's shocking to me so many people are so god damn fucking ignorant."

Carlos tilts his head and frowns, "Deez used to say there was something about not being able to do a thing that made you do it all the more once you could." He shrugs, "Like reading. T and Gil didn't know how to read until we taught them, and then they read everything they could get their hands on. Maybe it's something like that."

"People do love taking shit for granted. You don't appreciate what you've always had because you don't know what life is like without it." Hiro chuckles, Ben was right, these kids were very forward-thinking. "That takes a lot of perspective, which most people don't have the patience, depth, or empathy for."

"Well, Deez is all of those things. Except for the patience sometimes. She's better about her temper now, but boy she used to lose control a lot."

"Deez must also be one in a million because even on this side of the barrier that's hard for people to get."

"She's a lot like Ben." Carlos grins, "I can't wait for them to meet. Actually, I can't wait for a lot of my friends from the isle to meet our new friends."

"If they're friends of yours then I'm sure they're worth meeting." Hiro chuckles, "I have the feeling you had a lot of haters on the isle. Genius is never appreciated, and nearly always underestimated. Especially by those who are scared by what they don't understand.'

"That's pretty much the isle. But, I was in a good gang." Carlos shrugs, "They kept people off me most of the time. And T and Deez helped too even before they were in our gang."

"Nice." Hiro nods. "Being a part of a group is better than going against the world by yourself."

"Wish T would figure that out." He rolls his eyes.

"It can be a hard lesson to learn." Hiro chuckles. "Trust me. I used to be the same way."

"Yeah." Carlos sighs sadly as he looks out towards the isle.

"So," Hiro claps his hands, "Wanna take something apart? See if you can put it back together?"

Carlos turns to him so fast he heard the boy's neck crack, "No one's ever asked me that before."

"Well, I'm not no one." Hiro stands up.

"I've really been wanting to take David's car apart to figure out how it hovers and why it doesn't need gas."

"Then let's do it." Hiro nods as he walks over to offer his hand to Carlos. "I could use a refresher course on Jumba's style."

Carlos blinks up at him before he extends his hand as if in a trance, "Seriously? Like he won't be mad? I don't want David mad at me."

"Tch." Hiro waves him off, "Between the two of us we can definitely reassemble it, probably before he even notices." He winks. "And he wouldn't be mad at you."

"Then hell yes! Let's do it!" Carlos slaps his hand into Hiro's.

"Nice." Hiro nods, "Let's get this shit done."

* * *

Carlos smiles as he unbolts a nut before passing the wrench back to Hiro.

This was like a dream. The best dream he'd never thought to have. He was talking thermodynamics and fusion energy with Hiro. Hiro Hamada. His scientific role model.

And he couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face even if he'd tried.

He'd been worried when he learned that Hiro lost his brother because of a villain. The chats online were full of people who hated them because they'd lost someone to a villain attack too.

But, Hiro was different. Different in so many ways. This was one of the best things to ever happen to him.

Just getting to ask questions about the parts he was pulling out of the car was worth any price. Hiro was a funny teacher and he liked the way the man explained things.

And he praised him. He still wasn't entirely sure what Hiro was calling him, but he even liked the nickname.

He also liked the way Hiro ruffled his hair. And though he couldn't help the flinch, he was happy every time he clapped his back or shoulder too.

It felt selfish, but he would have traded anything to get to spend more time with Hiro.

"Brahs! Dinner is ready-" David calls out as he rounds the corner of the house before he stops, blinking in horror when he finds his car's guts pulled out and laid across a blanket, "My car!"

Carlos gulps as he stands up and faces David, "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." His eyes shift to Hiro and he whispers, "You said he wouldn't be mad."

Hiro laughs, "Chibi-chan, I said he wouldn't get mad at you." He claps Carlos on the back before he turns back to David. "And seriously brah, it's your fault for leaving us alone for so long." He grins, "And don't act like we can't put it back together, we're not tweakers brah."

"I'm not mad at you," David quickly assures, holding Carlos's gaze until he nods before he turns back to face Hiro, "Brah, it's only been a few hours. But hey, glad you guys are getting along," He chuckles before his face sombers, "Seriously though, put it up and wash up. Dinner's ready and I am not going to bat for you against the Pelekai sisters ever again." He holds up a finger dramatically, "Once was enough."

"It's cool David, don't worry. I took pictures and notes so I know exactly how to put it back together." Carlos grins before he bends to pick up a circular tube pulsating with an inner blue light, "Hey Hiro, this is the only part I don't really understand now. I know it's some kind of power source, just not sure what kind."

Hiro reaches over and ruffles his hair, "It's a subsonic singularity synthesizer. It's why this baby don't need gas."

David's eyes widen, "Jumba always told me not to touch that. Is that safe for my iki brah to be touching?"

Hiro waves him off, "It's not like he's playing catch with it."

"Why would I play catch with this?" Carlos looks between the two adults before he shakes his head, "It could break and then I'd never figure it out." He gingerly rotates it in his hands before he plops down on the ground and starts sketching the part out.

"See. Chibi-chan is golden." Hiro grins as he flashes David a thumbs up, "He just gets it."

David stares at them, speechless for a moment before he waves his hand in front of him. "You know what, you know this stuff better than me. Just get in here and eat before our wives decide to come get us or kill us."

"Hai." Hiro chirps as he squats down and grips Carlos's shoulder, "Finish up Chibi-chan and come on, it'll be here when we get back out here."

Carlos looks up at him, "But it'll be dark by then, how are we going to get the car put back together?"

Hiro chuckles before he pulls his keys from his pocket and hits a button on a fob.

"Wow!" Carlos squints as bright light floods the yard, "Those are the ship's headlights?"

"Something like that." Hiro smiles warmly as he ruffles his hair again, "When we work on that I'll show you what they are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SQUEEEEEEEEE!
> 
> Just so you guys know, this was originally in the last chapter, and a hell of a lot shorter, but after seeing how excited you guys were for it, we expanded the ever-living shit out of the bitch and tried to pack as much interaction of it as we could, while also pining to get back to writing the isle, which we are in the middle of doing at the moment. Hopefully, it hits the spot for ya'll.
> 
> That being said…
> 
> How are you liking adult Hiro?
> 
> And Carlos' reaction to him?
> 
> Wasn't it the cutest to listen to C and Hiro play battle bots?
> 
> Wasn't the two of them dismantling David's car just the sweetest?
> 
> Was this what you guys were hoping for? Or did we fall short of your hopes?
> 
> Let us know
> 
> In the comments below
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	32. Bonds and Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants,
> 
> Sorry for the late update. Bringing this to you on location out in the boonies. Lol, I love my family.
> 
> Anyway, we hope you're ready for more feels. Ben and the other HKs are all starting to come to realizations and affirmations. And Don't worry Hiro is still around causing mischief.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ben smiles as he looks in the rearview mirror to find Doug and Roy pouting. He couldn't even blame them, he would have been disappointed to be pulled back to the school so soon as well. They were staring out the window like defeated children.

It didn't help that all their parents had shown up for the school's quarterly family weekend.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." Lonnie sighs, "Knew our parents were going to step in and ruin this. My dad's probably so pissed."

"My dad's gonna think it was lit when I tell him what happened." Roy responds with a half-grin, "Mom though, she's probably the reason I have to go back."

"My dad's just going to laugh too." Doug shrugs, "He never takes anything seriously. And really, my mom probably doesn't care either. Honestly, this has Uncle Grumpy written all over it."

Ben frowns when all three let out sighs and fall silent. "Everything okay?" He furrows his brow when he catches Lonnie looking up into the mirror, and sees Doug and Roy both look to meet her gaze. When he's met with silence his stomach twists.

He was missing something. "Did something happen?"

Doug sighs before he looks back out the window.

Roy furrows his brow as he stares at his lap, "I think we're just worried about them."

"Thank god, someone said it." Doug sighs in relief.

"Me too." Lonnie grimaces, "I've never heard someone so-" she shakes her head, clearly unable to continue.

"Haunted?" Doug finishes for her at the same time as Roy says, "Tormented?"

Lonnie nods, "Both."

What the hell had he missed? "So…" He looks around the car.

"Carlos had a really awful nightmare," Lonnie explains without looking at him, her voice soft as she stared straight ahead.

"That was a night terror." Doug states, "Nightmares occur most often during REM sleep, are vividly recalled, and typically the person experiencing a nightmare will awaken immediately with a pretty clear recall of the bad dream. Night terrors, to the converse, can happen before or after REM sleep. And someone experiencing a night terror may shout, sleepwalk, or appear scared, or terrified, for several minutes before eventually relaxing back into sleep again. Usually, the person will only have a vague recollection of the experience or the dream that caused the distress. Although it can be difficult to witness, night terrors aren't harmful and chances are the sleeper won't even remember it in the morning." He takes a deep breath, but before he can continue Roy cups a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, he gets like a walking Wand-o-pedia when he's uncomfortable," Roy explains as he catches Ben's eye in the rearview mirror "But he ain't wrong, one oh one was fighting Jay an' David for all he was worth. All the while screaming bloody murder and begging to not be sent back to his mother. It was so much more than just difficult, bro. I felt traumatized _for _the kid. I felt fucking foul even being there, but man, I could just hear the panic in Jay's voice and-"

"Now who's oversharing?" Doug interrupts as he slaps Roy's shoulder.

"It's just Ben." Roy rolls his eyes before he waves Doug off.

"I'm not going to say anything." Ben quickly assures them, though he can't help the spark of heat in his chest at finally being accepted into Roy's world. It was a relief. At this point, he was pretty sure he knew exactly what made the other boy so hesitant and uncomfortable near him.

His father, Robin Hood, all but single-handedly took down a monarchy. A corrupt monarchy, but still a governing power. He led the charge, brought it down, and even though it was suggested by many, he refused to step up and claim the throne for himself. Instead, he sought out the rightful king and helped reinstate him on the throne.

All because he couldn't stand injustice and corruption.

Like a real hero.

It's what he'd always loved about Sherwood Forest's history. The fact that if the masses agreed that a king was corrupt, all it took was one man leading a small coalition to change their entire world.

He wasn't going to lie. Even he made judgments due to Robin Hood's legacy. After all, what better way to figure out which kingdoms were treating their citizens well and which weren't, then to hear who scorned the man, the hero, openly.

Still, he knew it made Roy's life all the more difficult. After witnessing the lengths someone was willing to go to set up the vks, he was starting to question how the masses were shown things. How stories were told. Who was in charge of the narrative.

It was amazing how quickly he was opening his eyes to his reality. And all thanks to his new friends.

Lonnie shakes her head, "It was awful." She admits as she rubs her hands up and down her arms.

"No kidding." Doug sighs, "And it's not like this was a first time thing- They had a whole routine for how to handle it."

"Yeah…" Lonnie bites her lip, "I'm pretty sure they might actually- You know, sleep to-"

"Ha! Called it." Roy pumps his fist before quickly sobering, "Sorry," He blushes. "Just, ya know… excited I guessed something right," He explains himself as he puts his hands in front of him. "Not that I'm thrilled they need each other to sleep."

Ben nods. He'd also suspected that, especially after the night he and Mal fell asleep on the tower. "I'm guessing they got split up last night then."

"But I doubt it will happen again." Roy frowns.

"I just, they always act like they're fine." Lonnie wipes the back of her hand over her eyes, "I had no idea they were hurting so bad. So much." She shakes her head, "So, so deeply. I mean, Jay stayed out all night after that. And Mal and Evie looked exhausted this morning."

"They weren't allowed to act any other way on the isle." Ben frowns at his realization, "To them, this is their normal."

"It makes me sad," Lonnie admits, "Like, who does that to their kids?"

"Villains, bro." Roy crosses his arms. "Fucked up, foul ass villains."

"Well, it totally shattered my delusion that even villains love their kids."

"Is that what you thought before this week?" Ben asks curiously, he'd heard that argument for so much of his life, had believed it till he got older and started putting together the dots Deez's letters left out.

"Yeah." Lonnie sighs, "Like, what's the point of going through all that? Of bringing a life into the world if you don't love your child? I mean sure, I didn't think it would be the same as, not like my mom making me cookies when I'm sad, but like…" She wipes at her eyes again, "I don't know, I feel so stupid now."

"You're not stupid for not knowing. They all wear such thick masks." Ben flicks his eyes to the rearview mirror, "What about you two? What did you think before meeting them?" He asks, unable to help his curiosity now that the window was open.

Doug sighs, "I never thought about it until you announced your proclamation at assembly. But, I guess I thought they'd be like us. Some following in their parent's footsteps and some rebelling. But I didn't put enough thought into it, obviously." He sighs and looks down at his hands in his lap, "And I'm not proud of this, but I was scared of what them coming here would do, what would happen."

Ben offers him a small smile, "I think it's fair to say that you're not the only one who felt that way when they first were coming over."

"I mean, I was wrong. I saw that real fast." He glares and holds a finger up to silence Roy, "And not just because Evie's perfect."

"Uh-huh." Roy chuckles before he falls silent again.

"I don't think that was an uncommon opinion though- Unfortunately other people aren't as open-minded as the three of you, and a lot of those opinions still need to be changed." Ben smiles encouragingly before he looks to Roy.

"I felt conflicted." Roy admits with a shrug when he finally breaks the silence, "Like, on the one hand, half of Auradon thinks my family belonged there. And the other half didn't seem to give a rats ass one way or the other. So, I thought about how much shitier it probably had to be for them being born on that side. With no tech to entertain and distract themself from fuck only knows what. But I wasn't sure I could take being the outsider in their circle either." He shrugs. "Since we're being all honest and shit."

Ben bites his lip before he pulls off to the side of the road. He takes a deep breath before twisting in his seat so he can see all three of them, "I can not tell you how much it means to me that you all are comfortable enough to be honest with me. And more than that, how much it means to have you three as friends. And to know you're there for Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos too."

"Yeah, your not nearly as stuck up and anal as I thought you were." Roy reaches over and squeezes his shoulder. "And those four are dope as fuck after you stalk them."

"I didn't stalk them." Lonnie holds her hand up.

"Fair, you just stalked one of them."

"No I didn't. I challenged him to a duel."

"How'd you know he'd say yes though…" Roy lifts a brow.

"Everyone came to see Jay and Carlos try out for R.O.A.R. And after seeing him fight so well I knew it had to be an isle thing. There was no way Mal didn't know how to sword fight after seeing her. She's too badass. And since they're in the same gang I assumed Jay would be willing to fight a girl."

"That's like mental stalking." Roy rolls his eyes.

"That's deductive reasoning, actually." Doug corrects as he straightens his glasses.

"Whatever." Roy sighs before he sits forward in the seat, "So, just to be clear though. We're all friends. We're all here for those four. And we're all wanting to do what we can to help get the rest of the vks off the isle so I can find a girlfriend, right? Cause you've got Jay, you've got Evie, and you've got Mal. Clearly, I am next."

Ben chuckles as he turns back in his seat and wipes at his eyes. Such a profound moment, luckily made lighter by Roy's want of a girlfriend. "Yeah. To all of it Roy."

"I don't have Jay," Lonnie blushes, "But I get what you're saying."

"Likewise." Doug nods.

"Both of you shut up," Roy glowers, "we can all see where it's going."

"Wonderful." Ben smiles as he twists his hands over his steering wheel, "Because we have a lot of hurdles ahead of us, and I've gotta tell you, I feel a lot better facing them with you guys."

"Hey man, just tell us what ya need." Roy claps his back

Ben takes a deep breath, "Well, I need help getting support for bringing more over, and for squashing this witch hunt that someone is drumming up against them."

"My parents support it, well my mom for sure does anyways. So do her friends from her book club." Lonnie offers.

"Dude, I'll do anything to help keep Carlos from being scared of getting sent back." Roy states firmly, "And for what it's worth my parents were thrilled to hear I'd made friends with them."

"Your parents were just thrilled you made more friends. Period." Doug teases.

"They weren't that excited when I said you and I were friends." Roy quips back.

"Because they knew you'd end up bitching about me. I was top in all my classes. That's why they put us together."

"Why do you take away all my nice things?" Roy shakes his head.

"Why do you have to make it so fun?" Doug grins.

Ben chuckles as he pulls back on the road. After a moment he looks in the rearview mirror at Roy, "Seriously though, no one is ever going to send them back to the isle."

"David's assured us of that too."

"So has Nani." Lonnie smiles, "But it's good to hear it from you."

"And Hiro." Doug frowns thoughtfully

"Lilo was pretty adamant about it too after hanging out with Mal."

Ben frowns as he concentrates on the road. It sounded like their counselors and counselors' ohana had a plan already. And he couldn't wait to hear it. He was sure it was bound to be an angle he hadn't considered. The way that family thought was so different from how he did, and he appreciated the extra angle.

* * *

Mal stares out at the water, watching nervously as the waves roll up on the shore. Surfing lessons. Who knew people actually enjoyed doing more than staring at the edge of the shore and wondering what was on the other side.

And yet, here they were. Decked out in tight funny feeling fabric suits with longboards attached to their ankles. She'd just learned how to swim and yet here she was about to take on the waves.

Fuck her mouth and competitive nature.

She watches as Lilo takes a wave in the distance. The coordination. The balance. The water pushing at your feet on an already wet surface. This was so not going to end pretty for any of them.

Still, she couldn't help feeling excited. There had been so much going on recently that she hadn't had any real physical outlets. It wasn't as necessary to her as breathing like it seemed to be for Jay, but still, she missed the physical challenges the isle presented them with.

She snorts before she turns to Jay, "We're going to fail so hard at this." She shakes her head, with a warm smile on her lips. "Might as well make it interesting. Ten peanut butter cups say you're the first to face plant on the board."

"Oooh! I'll take the bet that I'll face plant first!" Carlos chuckles nervously as he grips his board.

"You can't bet on yourself pup." Jay reaches over and ruffles his hair. "You'd do it on purpose for the chocolate."

"Duh, I love those things."

"So either double down on me, or on Mal."

"But I want to win."

"Then pick Jay."

"But I'm going to be the first to face plant because my body doesn't math as well as my brain does." Carlos pouts as he turns back to watch Lilo easily ride another wave.

"Do you even have any more to bet?" Mal lifts her brow.

Carlos looks down at the sand and lightly kicks it around, "No."

Jay ruffles his hair roughly, "Brat."

"Can I borrow ten peanut butter cups?"

"No." Mal snorts.

"I'll give them to ya, pup."

"Mal is going to face plant first."

"My bet's on C," Jay smirks.

"I bet two bags of peanut butter cups that Carlos is the first to face plant," Hiro adds with a chuckle from where he was leaning against the porch playing around with his phone.

"That is a sure bet!" Carlos chuckles as he points back at Hiro, "And I am not even offended."

"Do you have them on you now?" Mal lifts her brow.

"Nah, but they can be delivered in about thirty minutes." Hiro holds up his phone to show her the app he was ordering off of.

"If I give you money can you buy some for me so I can actually match that bet?"

"Wait-" Hiro facepalms over his goofy grin, "you guys have money and you were gambling chocolate?" He snickers.

"Yeah, one you can't get at school." Mal shrugs.

"Says who?" Hiro furrows his brow, looking as if he were ready to start a fight over the idea.

"Says the always sold out vending machine," Carlos adds sheepishly.

"And whose fault is that pup?" Jay snickers.

Carlos throws his hands in the air, "People pay me to fix their computers Jay- Ahh!" he fumbles as he rushes to keep his forgotten board from landing in the sand, "What am I supposed to do with it? Not buy candy?"

"Fair." Jay chuckles as he ruffles Carlos's hair.

Hiro laughs as he pounds the railing he's leaning against, "Guys, it's called helpful critters guys. You tell them what you want. You pay them. They deliver it to you. But don't worry, I got two bags for each of you, my treat this time. Even Evie, since she's too consumed to be out here betting on this."

Helpful Critters, huh? That would be good to know for later in case they ever needed to bribe C for something on the spot, or ya know, calm him down or whatever it is you did after someone had a night terror/mare.

"Are we gonna gamble candy, or are we gonna surf?" Nani rolls her eyes as she zips her wet suit the rest of the way up.

"And brah." David looks to Hiro, "Don't give them ideas." He sighs in exasperation.

"They're smart kids," Hiro chuckles already back on his phone, "they woulda figured it out on their own."

"And you-" Nani looks Hiro over suspiciously, "You better not be buying all the candy in the damn store."

"Who?' Hiro looks around in confusion as he slips his phone overly conspicuously back into his pocket. "Mal, how could you?" He slaps a hand over his chest, "I said it was my treat."

Mal smiles as she gives him a playful side glare, "Ya fuckin' right." She snorts, "I wish I could buy all the candy from a store, but our money pretty much gets pooled to give to E for sewing shit."

Hiro blinks before a grin pulls at his lips. "Really?" He pulls his phone from his pocket again.

David shakes his head, "You're paying for their dentist visits."

"Cool." Hiro waves him off dismissively, "That's all I gotta do? Done and done."

"Come on, let's hit up the kai and get some practice in."

"Hai." Hiro grins as he tosses his phone on one of the chairs, and shrugs out of his overshirt before he follows. "Come on chibi-chan, this part's gonna be fun. Ya know, for me to watch."

Carlos rolls his eyes as he falls in step with Hiro, "I said it was a sure bet didn't I?"

"I'm still leaning towards Jay eating sand first." Mal taunts before she takes off running after Nani.

"Yeah, okay we'll see about that one ya lazy ass slacker." He quips back before he passes her with ease. "I've seen you get hit on purpose in gym."

Mal rolls her eyes before she races to keep pace, "That's different."

"How?"

"One." She shakes her head, "Gym is boring." She adjusts her hold on her board, unwilling to admit she was struggling, "Two." She smirks before she bangs the front of her board into Jay's side, "Why even make that a rule?"

Jay snorts as he bats her board away with his, "For lazy slackers who'd rather draw apparently."

"It's not my fault it's a stupid rule."

David shakes his head as he falls in beside them, "You two are always fighting." He chuckles, "I'm curious how you survived each other on the isle."

"By fighting." They both snort before they grin at each other.

* * *

Ben frowns when he enters his office and finds his father in one of the chairs, "Dad," He nods as he walks over to sit across from him. This was a first. It might've been family week here at the school, but his father never visited him in this office before. Or chose to sit on that side of the desk when beating him there.

His father chuckles as he leans forward, "Is this as strange for you as it is for me?" He shakes his head before he takes his glasses off and cleans them with a cloth from his pocket. "You know," He laughs, "I remember when you were little you'd come into my office with your posters and stack of notecards, asking for an audience." He chuckles again before he taps a hand against the arm of the chair, "And you wanted to do it right. That much I could see. You always wanted to do it right." He smiles as he stares off into the distance before he shakes his head again and puts his glasses back on. "Even when all you wanted was to give an opinion on where we would go on vacation. You always put so much work into it."

"It's- definitely different." He leans forward on his elbows. "And I do. I wanted to make sure you were proud of me, of my stage presence." He grins. "I wanted to be able to sway people."

"Not as easy to sway nations as it was to sway your old man though, is it?"

"No," He gives a half-hearted grin, "But I wanted my first proclamation to be revolutionary, and remind our kingdom that good is still greater than evil. No one's going to help me see that vision realized like I know these kids will, once I _sway _them. And though I'm disappointed in the culprit behind this sabotage, I expected no less after all the warnings you and mom gave me. They're still worth it though. Worth fighting for." He leans back in his chair.

"I'm not here to sway your decision son." Adam holds up a hand, "I'm here to talk about the details of the investigation and give you a progress report on my meetings with the councils." He shakes his head and sighs as he leans back in his chair, "My fond trip down memory lane was, my way of apologizing, I suppose. I know you don't have nearly the amount of information you want. That there simply aren't many records about the happenings on the isle. It's a handicap and could have been a detrimental one to anyone but you, it would seem."

"These kids are worth the effort, the work, and the hours I poured into this edict. I think I'm going to organize several polls, and do something I might regret."

"What might you regret Ben?" Adam asks as he rubs his hand over his lips.

"Publishing Deez' articles. But I believe good outweighs evil. And our residents will see the truth if they're introduced to these kids the way I was. It might not reach everyone- but I have faith it will sway enough to quiet the rash of cruelty."

His father sighs, "Ben, I would advise you to approach that idea with caution. If you can already say you might regret it, something is telling you not to do it."

"I just don't feel comfortable releasing something without her permission."

"Then get her friends' permission." Adam offers, "If you're uncertain, go to the people who know her better."

Ben chews his lip. That was one of the things he'd been thinking, but hearing another person say it out loud, especially one he respected, made him feel better about it.

"You really need to break that habit."

Ben presses his fingertips to his lips as he nods, "That's a good idea dad, asking and the habit, thank you." He smiles.

"I occasionally get those."

"Everyone has their days." He teases with a grin.

Adam laughs before he straightens up again, "Any other thoughts or problems before I deliver my news?"

Ben steeples his fingers as he leans back, "A new letter came in and I wanted to offer to let mom read it, but it only seems fair to offer it to you first so you can know what to be prepared for."

Adam lifts an eyebrow over his thick-rimmed glasses, "This must be a different kind of letter if you're concerned I should read it before your mother."

"By leaps and bounds." Ben frowns. "David or Nani have it right now, but I'll see to it you get to it first."

"I appreciate your candor and warning." Adam smiles.

Ben nods, "What news is going on now?"

"Well, the best news I have is that the vks have been fully cleared of all involvement in any of the crimes committed here at the school."

Ben nods, he knew they would be. Especially after Hiro gave his findings to the officers leading the case. But that wasn't the problem. "And the worst news?"

"When the task force comprised of police and appointed military personal raided the house in Charmington, well," Adam closes his eyes as he shakes his head, "No one was apprehended, but they swept the place and found traces of gunpowder."

"The hackers possibly carried guns?" Ben's jaw drops slightly. "I-" He looks down at his desk, suddenly aware of how straight and organized it was and how very little that mattered right now as he stumbles and stutters in his shock. The thought that whoever had orchestrated this attack would also be armed was such a vile notion it made him sick, "We'll up school security. Get guards. Outfit the buildings with id scanners and make sure everyone has one." And see if Hiro could design sleeker nondescript metal detectors. Safety or not the parents would riot if they found out that one of the most prestigious schools now needed them.

Adam nods, "Of course, and I've already set many of those safeguards into motion." He sighs, "But, we have a problem."

"When isn't there a problem." Ben frowns.

"News of the thefts, vandalism, and what was found at the staging area of the computer virus has a few members of the council calling for the kids from the isle be returned." Adam grimaces, "For their safety and the safety of the children who are currently caught in the crossfire of this."

"That's ridiculous! And it's just feeding into the hands of whoever did this."

"I know." Adam stands with his hand held up, "And I have no intention of letting anyone send those kids back, but this is serious Benjamin. If someone is targeting those kids, they're going to be targeting _you_. And they could target any other kids supporting them." He wipes a hand over his face, knocking his glasses askew, "Not to mention anyone villainous enough to target children might not care about those that get in their way."

Ben lifts his brow, that was the first time his father had spoken his intentions since he'd first made the proclamation. It made his chest warm, but he had more important matters to focus on. "So much for Auradon being the land of the good and wholesome." He frowns. "But, as a ruler that is the risk we run for standing up for what is right. Still, I'll make sure everyone involved understands. And that we all take the proper precautions."

"Your mother and I have assigned a watch for you. They will accompany you when you leave school property. There's also a watch at the beach house."

"You…" Ben pulls out his phone and immediately texts Mal and Jay that there were going to be guards overlooking them until they were back in school for everyone's protection. "That was kind of you dad. However in the future, if I could get some warning for them, it would be appreciated." He forwards the text to David and Nani as well. "They can always tell when eyes are on them and they're paranoid enough."

"Of course." Adam nods, "I apologize for my oversight."

"The thought and your concern are appreciated." Ben takes a deep breath and sighs. He turns to the window where he could see parents milling about with their children before a wealth of black hair catches his eye. "Do you know Esmeralda?" He turns back to his father.

Adam grunts lightly before he resumes his seat, "Mmhmm." He shakes his head, "Do you?"

"Not at all," Ben admits, slightly perturbed by his father's response. He'd never seen him look like he was in pain from a question. "Besides the fact she has something to do with Frollo."

"Yes. Not a wholesome story, to say the least I possibly can about it." Adam sighs, "But what made you so interested in those two?"

"He's one of the kid's parents, and the others are concerned about them."

Adam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "I see. I assume one of the kids you have on this list then?" He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out several sheets before he slides them across the desk.

Ben nods before he looks down at the profiles he'd sent over. "This one," he picks up T's barely filled in sheet.

"I see." He runs his tongue over his teeth, "Ben, I know you were hoping to get another group here around midterms, but with everything that's going on, we're not going to be able to push that through."

Ben takes a deep breath before he runs a hand through his hair. "I figured you were going to say something like that… That's why I never told them when."

"I'm still fighting full force for the end of the term, beginning of summer."

"I appreciate your support in this." A small smile tugs at his lips."Please let me know what I can do to help."

"As a matter of fact, I have several ideas." Adam waves his hand, "You're mother and I came up with them when I realized I wasn't going to be able to get as many kids here as quickly as you wanted." He sighs, "Which is another thing. The councils will not budge on the number of kids allowed to enter Auradon at a time."

"What?" He frowns, "What number did they settle on then?"

"Four. And it was a fight, Ben." Adam nods before he rests his chin on his gripped hands.

"Four?" Ben frowns. "They're going to be adults before they all get here."

"I think this is their way of ensuring you are more selective in who you bring over."

Ben lets out a heavy exhale as one hand cups his forehead to press his thumb and fingers to his temples. "I have to talk to the core tonight and ask them what they think of publishing those articles." He sighs, "If more people could see what I do, see the truth of the isle and those forced to live there, they might change their stance on it. Royals are nothing without the support of their people."

"That is true." Adam smiles, "And a good strategy to employ. I'm proud of you for being so tactful."

Ben sits up, back straightening as a genuine smile lights his face, "Thank you, Dad, that means a lot coming from you."

"You're my son Ben." Adam furrows his brow as he stands and walks behind the desk to rest a hand on his shoulder, "I've always been proud of you. I might not have always understood your reasons or motivations, but I'd be blind if I couldn't see your dedication and passion. I know I wasn't very supportive at the start of this project, and I still have reservations and concerns, but I know you're doing the right thing. You're fixing a decades-old mistake, and that takes courage."

Ben beams with delight as his father firmly guides him to his feet before wrapping him in a bear hug, "Of course I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," He chokes out as he immediately returns the hug, grateful all over for his father's affection and pride, "That means the world to me."

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Adam clears his throat, "You're mother will murder me for sure if I come home without that promise."

"Is there any other way to be when walking on eggshells." Ben grins up at him, "I think you'd be surprised by how safe I am with my friends."

"That might be true," Adam slowly released his hold and pulls back, leaving his hands on his shoulders as he meets his gaze with stern blue eyes, "but I doubt they're familiar with guns, Ben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Descendants!
> 
> How'd you like to make a bet that we feel no remorse for ending this chapter on that heavy ass note? And you guys' thought it was bad on the isle. Can't have games like Crown of Duty and not have real guns. So yeah, not even Auradon is safe for these kids.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Your welcome.
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> How did you like the HK road trip?
> 
> What did you think about their different perspectives and their preconceived notions of what the VKs were going to be like, or what their lives were like before getting to Auradon?
> 
> Did you like Ben's thought on the matter? How happy he is to know that this group of HKs also trust him?
> 
> Bets. The VK's are competitive af.
> 
> Hiro's reaction to finding out they have money but still bet candy is life.
> 
> What did you guys think of that scene?
> 
> And that last scene, brah, talk about intense Ammiright?
> 
> We rarely include Adam, and it's hard to not make him look a huge ignorant, callous douchebag but we do our best to manage. That being said- What did you guys think of the scene?
> 
> It was a lot of information to process, or at least Ben thought so. Was anyone else as surprised as he was that there are guns involved now?
> 
> And worse, what are they going to do if they can only bring four over? Who from the Sea Three, Deez, and T are going to be left behind this time?
> 
> Let us know
> 
> In the comments below
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	33. Lessons Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants,
> 
> You ready for the fallout of that meeting Ben and his father had, cause we're staring down the barrel of consequences.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> -Dark-

Carlos holds his sword at the ready before he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up again. He turns, looking over his shoulder at the beach house. Beyond it. Into the thick green forest of palm trees and shrubs that blocked their little paradise from the view of the road. He couldn't see them, but he could feel their eyes on him.

It's just the people trying to protect us. He reminds himself for the tenth time. It's just good people.

"Pup! Pay a-fucking-tention." Mal snaps as she knocks his blade out of his hand with a powerful kick to the handle of the sword.

"Sorry!" Carlos immediately turns back and rushes to retrieve his blade, "Sorry."

"I get it, but seriously, this ain't any different from any day on the isle." Mal rolls her eyes, "So what if we're being watched?"

"People on the isle were better at it." Carlos pouts.

"Yeah, and we had one of the best at our back." Jay agrees, "Which is probably why their eyes are so heavy. Kid fuckin' haunted us so much we honed a skill by accident."

"Yeah," Carlos frowns, but slowly nods, "You're right." He takes a deep breath and holds his sword up again, "Ready."

"Bet a bag of gummy bears I can disarm you again in ten seconds or less." Mal smiles wickedly at him.

Hiro snickers from the porch swing he was lazing in, "You guys have money, and candy for days-"

"It feels more dangerous to risk candy." Mal taunts.

"We didn't have it on the isle." Jay shrugs, "Man, you should have seen Carlos in the limo on the way here."

"You weren't much more civilized ya know." Mal rolls her eyes.

"Says the dragon that hoarded all the weird colored sour ribbon things." Jay teases as he taps his sword to hers.

"They made my tongue feel funny," She deflects, "It was deliciously worth it, even the burn."

Hiro snickers as he pulls his phone back out.

"Nani might literally kill you brah." David shakes his head as he looks over his shoulder and kicks the frame, setting the swing into motion.

"I'll bet you a box of pocky that doesn't happen." Hiro chuckles as he continues tapping away on his phone.

"Oh, It's on brah."

"Jump in when you're ready Carlos." Jay grunts as Mal brings her sword down on his.

"Sounds good to me." Carlos quickly nods as he settles in to watch their battle.

"Actually jump in Carlos." Mal glares at the boy as she and Jay battle for dominance with their blades.

"Right!" Carlos automatically jumps forward and slips the tip of his sword under Mals, assisting Jay in throwing her off.

"Pretty good, pup." Jay nods in approval. "And here I was worried you were getting rusty."

Mal jumps back, sending sand flying as she glares, "Oh, that's how it's gonna be huh?" A mischievous glint lights her eyes.

"No! Mal? No, that's not how it has to-" Carlos shakes his head before he looks down at the sword in his hand, "Mal-" Nope, she was already circling. When she prowls closer to the steps leading to the house he quickly throws his sword in the sand and runs, "Noooo!"

"Pup!" Jay laughs at Carlos' retreat. "Come back!"

David chuckles as he leans over the railing, "For a kid that claims to hate running, he is very fast."

They all laugh as Dude starts chasing him.

"Yep, can only think of two people who can catch him." Jay nods, "He's always hated fighting, even the practice kind."

"I think he just hates fighting me." Mal huffs.

"You play with your prey before ending it."

"That's what you're supposed to do when you're better, how else am I supposed to get practice?"

Hiro laughs as he pockets his phone, "Good advice." He jumps from the swing, avoiding David's foot before he jumps over the railing, "I'm gonna go show chibi-chan how to weaponize robots."

David turns his head to the side, "What?!"

"Just kidding." Hiro grins widely as he shoots David a double thumbs-up before running off.

David shakes his head before he lets it drop, "Ten peanut butter cups says this becomes my fault over dinner."

Jay chuckles, "I'll stand up for ya. I definitely saw ya try."

"Thank you." David grins.

"There are worse people to weaponize things." Mal shrugs.

Jay snorts, "You're not still sore about that are you?"

"They got canons, black powder, and Deez. You got a stupid rifle. Of course, I'm still sore about it." Mal rolls her eyes, "Little shit obviously preferred them."

"That's a lot of fire-power." David shrugs, "Did you guys ever have to use that stuff?"

"Brah, I'd never even seen a gun 'til T nicked one from the army."

Mal shakes her head, "The shit you used to hide from me."

"How'd book club get started back up again?" Jay glares as he faces her and holds his sword at the ready.

Mal glares back. "That was three things," She bounces her sword against his, "Want me to list yours?"

"Want me to list the rest of yours?" Jay stands up straighter and taps his sword to hers.

Mal narrows her eyes, "Those don't count."

"Says you," Jay lifts his brow.

"Brahs- Don't make me pick up a sword and jump in there," He sighs as he balances on one hand, as if bracing to spring over the railing, "I'm not going to know what I'm doing, one of you is bound to nick me, I'll bleed, you'll feel bad, and Nani won't let this fly without padding ever again." He shrugs casually, "But, ya know, options."

Jay chuckles before he shrugs and looks Mal over, "In the past?"

Mal studies him for a moment before she rolls her eyes and puts out her hand, "In the past."

The two of them clap their off hands together, briefly hug, and then just as quickly step back.

"Wanna pick up Carlos's sword and get a couple of practice swings in?" Jay offers with a wicked grin as he turns to David, "I'd hate to accidentally nick ya because ya didn't know what you were doing. It would feel like failing you."

"Sounds like a plan, brah." David grins before he pushes off the railing. He walks down the steps and scoops up Carlos's abandoned sword, "I'd love to see your teaching style."

"Training newbs is your thing." Mal shrugs, "Let me know when he's decent. Imma go see what Lilo's working on. Figure out what this photoshoot she's wanting us to do is and if it's even worth our times' and shit."

David chuckles, "It's like that?"

"Definitely." Mal playfully rolls her eyes.

"It's because she refuses to have control over how hard she goes." Jay snorts.

David nods slowly, "Heard." He grins, "Hope you find it's worth it. Lilo is an amazing artist, especially when photography is concerned."

"I don't doubt that." Mal grins, "She has a wicked style."

* * *

Jay drums his fingers across the table as he looks over the math problems in front of him. His brain was starting to feel like mush. Since when did math have letters in it?

"Are you sure we can't just all focus on what we're good at?" Mal's head thunks the table.

"What she said." Carlos quickly agrees from behind his English book. "I don't see why labeling sentences are so important. Or practical. And who cares what color the curtains are on page twenty-eight?"

Evie sighs, "Well, details are important, and so is maximizing the amount of information and foreshadowing you can put in a story-"

"I actually enjoy reading books, Evie! But this stuff is stupid."

"I know some of this might feel stupid, and honestly some of it is," Nani chuckles, "So if you guys finish I'll bring you all out for ice cream."

Hiro grins as they all lean back over their textbooks, "Who needs help?"

Jay raises his hand, "The numbers have letters now."

"Same problem," Mal admits. "Who let this happen? And why?"

"You've started Algebra." Hiro laughs, "Don't think of the letters as letters, think of them as unknown values you have to figure out."

"It's like a puzzle." Carlos grins, "It's-"

"So help me if you say fun." Mal shoots him a glare.

"Well, no," Carlos purses his lips as his brow furrows, "but now that I think about it, what I was going to say will get me in more trouble." He slides down in his seat, hiding behind his English textbook.

Evie giggles as she reaches out and pats his shoulder, "It's okay C, we all have our interests."

Jay shakes his head before he startles at the front door opening, jumping out of his seat with his hand hovering at his side, Mal's actions mirroring his perfectly.

"Aloha," Ben calls out before they hear the door shut again.

Jay lets out a sigh of relief.

"Oh." Mal grins as she sits back down. "Hey Ben."

David gently pats Jay on his back before he taps the book on the table, waiting for him to sit before he walks past.

"Sorry I'm so late." Ben excuses himself as he rounds the corner before slipping into the chair next to Mal. He reaches out to briefly touch her hand before he smiles and turns to his bag, pulling out his books to pile on the table in front of him.

"Hey, I have an idea. Be back in a minute." Hiro grins before he pushes away from the table and races towards the kitchen. He comes back quickly. "Right, so look." He gives them three pieces of candy. "So, you're starting with three pieces right?"

"Yeah?" Mal frowns as she pulls the candy closer to her suspiciously.

"Well inside this jar is X number for each of you." He states, "And between the two of you and the jar there are thirty-four pieces of candy. So what is the amount in the jar?"

"Ooh if I know can I get the jar?" Carlos raises his hand.

"Twenty-eight!" Mal and Jay shout at the same time.

Hiro chuckles as he empties the jar between them. "Exactly."

Jay tilts his head to the side as he rubs the back of his neck, "Well that made sense."

"Sugar's a great incentive," Hiro smirks.

"But this doesn't make sense, six b plus four equals eight b."

"Legit, so this is where it starts getting interesting."

He reaches over and grabs two teacups off the table before he turns flipping the cups over. "Little more complicated." Hiro cracks his knuckles and pulls a sheet of paper from Mal. He draws a big equal sign on it and sets it between them. "Here's our equation." He lays six kisses next to one cup, writes a plus sign and lays four more kisses down, on the other side of the equal sign he puts eight kisses down beside the cup.

"So the numbers with the cups can be subtracted from both sides. He takes away the six kisses and cup from one side, and six kisses from the other side, "Which leaves you with?"

"Four equals two random candy."

"Nice." Hiro smiles, "So, how can we get the cup alone?"

"I don't fucking know."

"Well, when you have an unknown number immediately following a known value, like this side," He points to the two kisses next to the cup, "It means you're multiplying those numbers together. So if we want to get the random candy alone, we have to-"

Mal scrunches her face, "Divide it?"

"Yes…" Hiro gestures that there was more to it.

Jay's eyes widen, "Oh, divide both sides by two."

"Exactly!" Hiro grins as he removes two kisses from the four and the last two kisses from the opposite side with a cup. "Now, what's left?"

"Random candy equals two- Oh two pieces."

Hiro smiles as he picks up the cup and shows the two kisses underneath, "See, math ain't that hard. Let me show you how to show your work on the paper, cause your teachers will go ape-tastic if you miss a step." He kneels between the two and walks them through the same steps, easily setting the equation back up to help with the visual.

"Got it?"

"I think so…" Mal nods, "Give me a minute." She starts on a new problem by herself, "Does C equal five in this question?"

Hiro looks over the equation before he nods, "Yep," He pushes the paper to her, "Great job," He turns to Jay, "What about you brah?"

Jay frowns, "I did the same question, but got 10 equals C."

Hiro picks up the paper and looks it over before he smiles, "You just forgot to divide _both _sides by two. You can't really rush math." He reaches over and ruffles Jay's hair. "Try another one, and don't race each other, it's not a contest as long as you both wind up with the right answer."

* * *

"So… With that being said, that's why security will have to change at the school." Ben sighs as he leans back against the metallic wall. Carlos hadn't been exaggerating, this ship was awesome. He only wished he had more time to appreciate it instead of having to focus on national concerns.

"Give me two days, brah." Hiro grins, "I got ya. If you get me everyone's pictures I can do a facial recognition program so no one can enter the school who isn't, ya know, legit."

"Really?" Ben asks in surprise. He knew Hiro was a genius, but two days to outfit the entire campus with that much tech? It seemed like it would take longer.

But who was he to doubt the man in front of him?

Two days was so much more than he'd been hoping for when he approached Hiro about the project in the first place. He hated asking the philanthropist for so many favors, but his father had made some excellent points. If there were guns involved, they were going to need every protection they could get or the parents of Auradon's most influential up and coming generation of princes and princesses would start pulling their kids out of school. And for good reason.

The thought that guns were involved still scared him.

Who was seriously _that _threatened by the kids of the isle coming over? It made his chest ache to think about there being that much fear and anger directed towards Mal and her friends.

His fists clench on his lap. Whoever was putting the girl he loved and her family at risk was going to have a bad day once they tracked them down. This was a threat against the future queen whether people acknowledged her as such or not.

"Sure," Hiro nods as he leans back in his chair haphazardly. "The hardest part is going to be the design, but that's where my amazing wifey comes in." He grins, "She always manages to think of the strangest shit to get things functional. Aesthetics aren't really my thing."

"Thank you again," Ben shakes his head, nearly overwhelmed with how much he truly appreciated the help he was getting from this man and his family, "Just, thank you so much for doing this, and so quickly with no notice. I promise the crown-"

Hiro waves him off, "Let's call this one pro-bono and be done with it? I don't want shit happening to Chibi-chan and his ohana. I've got plans for that kid, and I ain't letting no scared ass idiots take another person I care about from me."

* * *

"So you want our permission to print Deez's letters?" Mal asks with a raised brow as she watches Jay and Carlos attempting to night surf with Nani, Hiro, and David. Wetsuits aside, it was still freezing out tonight. Fuck that. She inches closer to Ben under their shared blanket at the thought.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Can we help pick which ones get printed?" There were certainly a few letters she would rather no one else ever see.

"I was hoping you would. I'd feel better about it."

"And you're sure it will help?"

Ben pulls her closer by her waist before he rests his arm over her shoulders, "I have to," he sighs as he leans his head against her, "or I'll never have any faith in this kingdom."

"The whole point of her writing those stupid things was to get us out…" She chews her lip, "So if you seriously think it will help the cause, I think she'd be all for it." She wraps her arm around Ben's waist.

Ben smiles and sighs, "I'm relieved to hear you say that."

"Anything else eatin' at you that I can help with?"

"Well, maybe." Ben leans in closer to her, "I told you guys about my dad visiting me in my office earlier. When he told me about the reports and the raid on the house." He sighs, "He told me things aren't going the way I'd been hoping with the council. And the best we can do is get another four the next time we can open the barrier… Until we can drum up more support anyways..."

Mal purses her lips to the side before she puffs her cheeks, "Because the four of us were already a handful, right?"

"No!" Ben holds up his free hand, "No, it's nothing you guys did." He sighs, "It's just the best my father can get right now because he's stuck arguing with bigoted idiots."

Mal takes a deep breath before she lets it out slowly, reminding herself that she had to be nice to the king now that she was dating his son, "I'm sure he's doing the best he can, and we appreciate it."

Ben winces, "That sounded painful."

"Then don't draw attention to it." She playfully smacks his chest.

Ben chuckles as he waits for her to resettle against him.

Mal's eyes sweep their surroundings, looking for anything out of place or movement. A paranoia she'd easily slipped back into now that the king had eyes on them. "I spent a lot of time mad at him. I thought when Deez said she was sending messages to him she was joking. He obviously didn't care about us. He'd left us to grow up in a dump. And as I grew older I just saw more and more suffering, and pain, and I just. I blamed him for it."

"My father isn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination, and I do feel like he purposefully chose ignorance over facing the truth for many years. Which isn't fair to anyone-"

"But-" Mal puts a finger to his lips, "That's not important anymore. What is important is that we're all working together to get my people out. To get them here so they have a chance at a real life." She slowly drops her hand back to her lap, "Four kids at a time." She sighs.

"The quicker we build up support, the faster things will start going. That's how it always goes with these things."

"Oh, I know. Our snow may not have been pristine, but it could still snowball."

Ben smiles and pulls her closer again, "I need to resubmit a list of four kids with profiles, but-"

"You don't know which ones?"

Ben nods, "I had listed Uma and her gang, Dizzy, Mimi, Deez and T. And I know we need to get T over here quickly."

Mal chews her lip, "If we can even find him."

"I'll send the military if I have to," Ben promises as he runs a hand over her shoulders.

Mal turns and looks at him in surprise, "Seriously?"

Ben nods, "Lonnie told me her family is in complete support of freeing Vks from the isle, so if I asked for their help as generals, I'm sure they'd rise to the call."

She and Jay knew how to pick them. How the fuck had she ended up with _THE _prince while he ended up with _THE _military princess. "Jay would have to go with them, or they'd be stuck there for a month. Kid's reckless, but skittish as fuck."

Ben takes a deep breath. "I'd never thought about letting any of you go back. And now that I am, I don't like it."

Mal shrugs, "I don't either. I'd never want C or E to step foot in that place again, I'm pretty sure Jay, T, Deez, and I are the only reasons they survived their first run. But still, if we're getting that little shit-" She sighs, "He ain't going to come quietly unless Jay is there. And Deez ain't coming over without the rest of the rats."

"I know." Ben leans his head against her as he plays with her hand, "So I'm thinking T, Dizzy, Mimi and maybe Cecelia, that way the three of them would be able to stick together. You made them seem like they were all about the same age."

"They are, but T would throw a bigger shit fit if we bring him over with just kids, and honestly I don't know how Freddie would survive without her sister's fortunes. She's an idiot."

"So, should I go ahead and submit the three younger girls and Freddie's profiles then?"

Mal bites her lip, "Can we ask Jay his opinion?"

"Of course." Ben nods as he looks out over the water, "I'd welcome all the opinions I can get honestly."

"We really need to fill them in…" Mal frowns. "But I don't know how they're going to handle it without answers or a way of knowing they're okay and they're both so stressed already…" She sighs as she hangs her head.

Ben frowns as he pulls her to his chest, "We can try telling them together; me, you, and Jay. Have David and Nani there, Hiro if Carlos wants him there." He looks around, "I mean, this seems like a good place to talk, and you guys have managed to gather a wonderful support group. Heck, I'm sure Roy, Lonnie, and Doug would come back if you thought they'd be able to help, not that I haven't been practically beating them back every time I come out here."

Mal chews a corner of her lower lip. "The fewer people the better. We're still getting used to this showing- well even just acknowledging, we have feelings shit.

"But you're doing so well." Ben smiles as he tucks her hair behind her ear and presses his lips to her temple.

Mal looks up at him with a small smile, "I'm trying."

* * *

The way the core slept was almost painfully adorable.

He felt as if he was invading something intimate, even though it was clear none of them had any romantic interest within their group. It just felt different. Again he felt honored they were this comfortable with him. It hadn't taken nearly as long as he'd feared it would to tear down their walls. Something told him it had to do with Deez and all her letters, or even just her influence on them while she was in their gang.

Either way, their trust left him feeling humbled all over again. He looks down, unable to help the smile as he runs his thumb along Mal's fingers twined with his.

He'd been pleasantly surprised when she'd fallen asleep holding his hand. But he also loved how there was no denying how much the pack really loved each other, judging by how they reached out to touch one another. The act spoke more volumes than any words possibly could.

And the way Carlos and Evie curled around Jay tugged at his heart. It was hard to tell who was getting the most out of that. Jay, because he was supported on both sides. Carlos, because Jay held the smaller boy firmly to his side. Or Evie, who somehow managed to be the one touching her entire pack.

Nothing Deez had ever written about them made him think they were capable of this amount of touch. Not like he knew the sea three were.

It had been well past an hour since they had passed out, but he couldn't sleep. He knew he was going to regret it in the morning, but… He felt like a kid at his first slumber party. Which it kinda was. He frowns. Thinking back over it, he hadn't been a social kid.

Not that it mattered now.

It was still surreal having them here. It was like his favorite book had come to life and he was getting to interact with the characters.

Not that this whole situation wasn't surreal. His mind was still reeling from the news from his father, the letter from Deez, and finding out so many hard truths about the isle. Only to turn around and have someone try to sabotage the core.

Someone was taking these kids being here as a threat. Someone out there wished them harm. Someone wanted them sent back to the hell they'd been forced to call home. And when he found out who- He shakes his head as he looks down at his free hand curled into a fist and shaking. He'd never felt like a violent person before, but now?

That person was going to pay for causing his friends so much fear that now, even in Auradon, they weren't safe.

He smiles as David walks into his vision, happy to have his dark thoughts interrupted. It quickly drops to a frown of concern when he kneels beside him and leans in close.

"One, shouldn't you be asleep?" David pulls back enough to grin before he leans in close again,

"Sorry, just excited," Ben grins sheepishly. "First sleepover."

"Sleepovers are fun eh?"

His lips tug into a genuine smile, "Yeah, they really are."

"Well," David sighs, "I also wanted to give you a heads up that sometimes one of them has a nightmare or night terror. It can be scary to see. They might scream, talk, they could even fight. There's nothing wrong with moving back. There's nothing wrong with wanting to help. You do what you need to if it happens, k brah?"

"Oh," Ben's smile instantly slips off his face, "Thank you for the warning."

"Don't worry." David pats his shoulder, "We did our best to tire them out today."

"You guys are the best," He grins, "Thank you so much for coming out here. I don't know what I'd do without your support."

"Mahalo Ben." David squeezes his shoulder, "And 'a' ole palikir. We're happy to be here."

"It would have been a problem if you weren't here." Ben smiles, happy his Hawaiian pidgin was getting better, "And mahalo, again."

"We're gonna make Hawiianers of you all yet." David grins, "But try to sleep brah."

"Understood." Ben grins as he sinks in further under the blankets.

He feels like his eyes were only shut for a minute before a blood-curdling scream has him shooting up, looking around the room wildly. His eyes finally settle on the three bodies kneeling over one. Another scream sends chills down his back as he scrambles over himself to join them.

"It's okay pup. It's okay. We've got ya. I've got ya." He hears Jay whispering.

Carlos? It was Carlos making those noises. He tries to swallow, mouth suddenly dry. His stomach twists into a tight ball as he settles on his knees next to Mal. His eyes sweep over the four in concern.

Mal reaches out and takes his hand, her grip like iron and just as cold. He squeezes it in solidarity.

"I hate this." Mal seethes, her voice tight with the strain of not screaming herself.

Evie nods her head as tears cling to her lashes.

Ben rests his free hand on Evie's shoulder. Jay and David clearly had Carlos, but he could feel the anguish radiating off of the girls.

"NOOO! NOO! MOM! NOOO!"

He grimaces at the thin notes as they reach a painful crescendo that made his very soul want to weep.

"Fuck that bitch," Mal growls.

No kidding. What type of monster did this to their child? He wasn't sure he'd ever heard something so ear piercingly terrified. Not even when he'd made the mistake of bringing Audrey to a horror movie.

Evie nods as she reaches up to grip Ben's hand on her shoulder.

David grunts as one of Carlos's hands slip free of his, pelting both him and Jay before he manages to capture it again.

The hits had thudded deeply, and Ben could only imagine how much that must have hurt, but it was the look on Jay's face that squeezed his heart.

Did Jay look- relieved? Almost as if he was glad Carlos was beating him up.

And honestly, he wouldn't be surprised to find out on some level Jay was relieved. Relieved that one of them was lashing out, confirming and reiterating his failures. It made him nearly double over in pain as the dots connect without thought. His hands squeeze the girls in what he hopes was a comforting fashion.

It was no wonder why they never talked about this.

Why his fellow HKs looked so listless the other morning. This situation made him feel so insignificantly powerless and completely useless. He couldn't imagine what the others were thinking, but the turmoil in the room was so thick it was hard to move. Or at least made it hard for him.

"It's okay pup. We ain't there, and no one is going back, ever. You're safe. I promise you're safe. I won't let anything get you." Jay rocks steadily as he presses his lips to the terrified boy's forehead, "You're okay." He smooths curly white hair back from Carlos's face, "You're okay. Just breathe."

He grimaces at the recurring theme amongst his friends. The fear they might get sent back to that godforsaken place. It made his chest ache. How could they not feel that way after being targeted not even two months into their new lives here in Auradon?

He blinks, surprised when he feels hot tears rolling down his face, partially confused about who he was crying for. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, or for the rest of the VKs still stuck on the isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… So so sorry we did this to you guys for two chapters in a row. Leaving the happy go lucky story on such a heavy note.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> I lied. Mwahahahaha
> 
> Anyone else get flashbacks to the isle during that first scene? I know I did when I went back over it.
> 
> And Jay teaching David how to sword fight is totes par for the course, isn't it?
> 
> Hiro teaching algebra through candy is so fucking adorbz. Hopefully, you guys are enjoying our version of what an adult Hiro would be like, but currently writing this shit, as in finishing up additions, edits, and questions in the last few days of 2019-(And fuck knows when this shits going to be posted) I just know we haven't posted a chapter about Hiro yet and I am dying to see if you like him or not, I don't usually write the adults, but I somehow ended up with David and Hiro since Jay and C are Dark's mains so… Biting my nails in anticipation over here. And once again, so relieved David was so well received.
> 
> Anyways so yeah. Dark and I took 2 hours arguing over whether or not you could use candy to demonstrate algebra or not. Not going to say who won, but clearly, it made it into the story so… We figured it out. It's fun if any of you ever have kids who hate it, definitely try it out. Everything is candy with these kids.
> 
> Anyone else curious what Hiro meant by having plans for Carlos, or I don't know, squee to fucking death when he said he didn't want to lose another person he cared about?
> 
> Ooh- And that shit-fucking-tastic problem of deciding what four should be the next to join them? Man, I don't blame Mal the fucking slightest for needing to get her second's opinion.
> 
> But then look, cute and fluffy with the gang sleeping together, then boom in your fucking face, night terror.
> 
> So whatcha guys think?
> 
> Much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Twisted


	34. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants,
> 
> Sorry for getting this out late today.
> 
> We hope you're ready for this. The investigation cleared them of any involvement... So guess where the VKs are heading...
> 
> And guess whats still going on...
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> -Dark-

Mal frowns as she hops out of the rocket ship. When Hiro offered to take them back to school she'd been excited to check it out. But now?

Now she wished their return hadn't been so obvious. No one was missing the stupid space ship. Reporters were already gathering, lights flashing as they took pictures.

What a fucking mess. She should have ridden with Ben. Stupid shiny rocket.

Why couldn't they have just come back tomorrow?

It wasn't just reporters though. There were a lot of adults. It was Sunday for fuck's sake, shouldn't the parents have started leaving by now?

Damn it. Why hadn't the investigation taken longer? She was okay with people thinking she was bad, didn't care if they thought she was evil. Her friends though? Her pack. Their image was what she cared about.

Weird how quickly that perspective had flipped.

She bites her lip before she sighs and steps out of everyone's way to lean against the side of the ship.

"Wow, David has gotten slow in his old age." Hiro chuckles as he walks out with Lilo and Carlos.

"I think we might have had a tiny bit of an advantage." Lilo grins as she pats the side of the ship.

"Tch," Hiro scoffs, "I could've beaten this boat here." He kicks the ship in emphasis as Jay and Evie walk down the ramp.

Carlos's eye twitches as he stares at the place Hiro kicked, "I don't even know how it works yet man, don't break it."

Mal chuckles as she watches Hiro affectionately ruffle his hair.

"This ship can handle so much more than a kick, chibi-chan."

Evie takes a deep breath as she looks out over the curious crowd. She holds the garment bag in her arms close to her chest, as if afraid that at any moment someone would try to take it from her.

Mal groans as she follows Evie's gaze. Damn it. They should have just driven back with Ben. None of them had the foresight that the stupid space ship would draw so much attention. Or in Carlos' case, probably didn't care until now.

"Let's just get back to the room, we probably have a mess to clean up," Jay grumbles as he stares at the crowd uneasily.

"Oh speaking of," Hiro takes a weird small cube out of his pocket, "Catch, chibi-chan." He calls in warning before he tosses it.

Carlos' hands immediately clap around the small cube as his eyes widen, "Se- Seriously? We can borrow it?"

"Yeah, your rooms were wrecked. And as you can tell, me and Lilo-" He wraps an arm around her shoulders, "here don't utilize it." He chuckles, "'Sides, I wanna see what mods you can come up with for it." he winks, "Consider it a challenge."

"Okay." Carlos nods emphatically before he wipes at his face with his shoulder, "Thanks, Hiro." He clears his throat before he carefully packs the cube away in his bag.

"No prob." Hiro shrugs before he turns to Jay who was readjusting the giant box in his arms. He reaches over depressing a panel before it slides out with the hiss. "Here Jay, let an assistabot carry it."

"I've got it." Jay waves the concern off before he rebalances, "See, all good."

Hiro glares before he turns to the panel, "I require assistance."

A small metallic tube slides out of the ship and tumbles once in the air, but before it hits the ground it sprouts arms and legs. "How may I be of assistance?" It asks.

"Please take the box-" He points to Jay, "And follow me."

"Of course Hiro." The robot turns to Jay, "Allow me." It holds its arms out.

With a huff, Jay passes the box of treasure to the spindly robot. "If it breaks it ain't my fault."

Mal grins as she adjusts the bags on her shoulders also full of their spoils of the week.

Hiro found their weakness, and easily exploited it. Jumped in on their gambles, and she suspected he lost the majority of them on purpose, especially the gambles from last night. Still, she was pretty sure he was the coolest adult she'd ever met.

Which slightly disturbed her because if she were being honest, he also reminded her of T.

Still the coolest adult, even in a family full of awesome. David and Nani were so wickedly cool. Lilo too. The woman's art was disturbingly beautiful. She couldn't wait to take her up on her offer of having art days. She'd even agreed to Lilo's shoot, by proxy signing up the rest of her pack too.

It was weird. She never would have expected a month ago that she would respect so many OG Heroes. But the whole family just kicked ass.

"If it breaks carrying that puny box I'll keep you guys supplied in candy for the next ten years." Hiro grins as he hits another button on the ship, locking it before the six of them start for the school.

"Is that Hiro Hamada? With the villain kids?"

"What are they doing back here?"

"I want to ride in a spaceship."

"Holy snickerdoodles! That's Hiro Hamada!"

It was odd that the reporters in the crowd were keeping their distance instead of rushing them like they usually did when she was with Ben. The rest certainly weren't trying to keep their voices down.

Carlos' shoulders bow as he gravitates closer to Mal, "This sucks." He whispers as his grip on his bag's straps tighten.

"Yeah, no shit." She snaps before she reaches over and pulls him closer by the shoulder. "Just wait till you're out with me and Ben- It's a complete shit show."

"I can't go out with you and Ben." Carlos rolls his eyes, "Those are real dates."

Mal rolls her eyes, "I meant for like ice cream or something, you little weirdo."

"I feel like getting ice cream is a real date now." He smiles boldly up at her, "But feel free to bring it back for me."

"Not a chance." Mal snorts, "If I have to work for it, you do too."

"But I'm not dating Ben." Carlos pouts.

"Rule still stands. No peanut butter and chocolate ice cream for you I guess..."

Dude barks.

"Look, even Dude knows that rule blows." Carlos pats his thigh in summons before he holds his arms open.

Mal's eyes drop to the dog, "I guess I can bring the mutt back a doggy treat if he cares that much."

"Imma pup, does that mean I get a treat too?" Carlos's brow furrows as he looks down at Dude in confusion.

"Oh? So you're finally owning it?" Mal brings up her hand to rest in Carlos' curls teasingly. A frown tugs at her lips when she realizes Dude still wasn't jumping into Carlos's arms. Her eyes follow the dog's attention suspiciously.

She tilts her head slightly when she finds an older woman in pink walking in their direction. An older woman flanked by Audrey, Jane, one of the idiot twins, and Chad. "Fan-fucking-tastic." She huffs. What now?

"Well now, I see you weren't exaggerating Chadwick." The older woman slowly shakes her head as she looks them over, crossing her arms disapprovingly, "I suppose you all think yourselves above the law now. With your spells and potions and thievery."

"Um," Hiro snaps obnoxiously, drawing the attention of Mal's entire gang, "Excuse me? Wanna try that again, lady?"

"Lady?" The woman's nose twitches in disgust, "I am a Queen and will be addressed as befitting my station."

"Well good for you, lady." Hiro waves her off, "But unless you start acting like one, I ain't buying it."

Audrey tilts her head to the side as a frown mars her delicate features, "You can't talk to my grammy like that." She says as if her simple explanation would clear up any confusion.

Oh no. Mal's eyes widen. Of course it had to be _this _queen. The queen her mother had cursed for her disrespect. She moves Carlos behind her as she squares her shoulders. This was going to go fucking horrible.

And as if it being Queen Leah wasn't bad enough, Hiro was the worst adult she could have voiced her thoughts to. This man was going to give the old queen a heart attack.

Hiro turns, sweeping his eyes over the girl with a raised brow before he turns back to the Queen. "Need kids to defend you while you attack other kids Queenie?" He shoves his hands in his pockets, looking for all the world unimpressed.

Oh mother. She knew it was too good to be true. At that moment, she vows that if anyone ever reminded her of T again, she was going to pull a Deez and fucking run the fuck away. T was clearly short for Trouble, and Hiro was inviting nothing but trouble right now.

"You will address me as Queen Leah or you will remove yourself from my presence."

Mal steps up to Hiro as he smirks. Oh that look. She grabs his arm with her slightly shaking hand, "Please don't."

Hiro glances down at her, eyes bold with mischief, and something she couldn't name, "No worries Mal, I've got this." He gives her a shit-eating grin that makes her groan.

"Do you though?" Mal whispers through clenched teeth. Unholy fucking Diablo, he even had the same grin! He was about to do something so fucking stupid she could feel it in her bones. How? How did more than one of them exist? And why did they think doing crazy stupid shit was ever a good idea?

Hiro winks at her before he turns back to Queen Leah. "Last I checked it was trash that got removed, not people."

Mal's stomach sinks as her grip on the man's wrist tighter. DamnitDamnitDamnit.

Lilo coughs behind her and she jumps at the sudden pressure on her shoulder. Though she doesn't turn around she could swear the woman was snickering. Was she entertained by Hiro's T like behavior, or just used to it at this point?

"Such disrespect." Queen Leah shakes her head before she looks down at Mal's hand on his arm, and then turns her eyes on her. The older woman's eyes widen, "You're the daughter of Maleficent." One hand dramatically flutters to her chest, "Oh, you look just like her. Just like the fairy that stole my daughter from me."

Mal furrows her brow as she drops her hand from Hiro's arm and takes a step back, forgetting for a moment that Lilo had moved until her back collides into her.

She blinks in confusion as Lilo holds her steady. That wasn't what her mother told her, not that her mother was a reputable source of history. But she wasn't about to argue with a woman who was so visibly upset.

"And? What's your point? She's not the one who forced you to hide away your daughter for sixteen years when you could have raised her and dealt with the curse when it's time came. You had options, you chose the dumb one." He turns to Jay, "So glad I got to read your history book." He turns back to the Queen.

Mal glances towards her second, who looked torn between amused and exasperated. Good.

She wasn't the only one making the comparison between the two reckless idiots who, at different times, had bombarded their way into their lives with all the dignity and grace of a blind and drunken cave troll.

"You have no idea what we went through, do not stand there and judge me-"

"Oh, like you're _not _judging this girl who wasn't even there?"

"Ya know man," Chad glares as he steps forward, "it's rude to interrupt a queen."

"Excuse me, _Chadwick_, but I was in the middle of something important."

Queen Leah daintily folds her arms over her chest as she turns to shout over her shoulder at the milling crowd, "Look at what they are capable of-"

"What? Putting up with bigots like you?" Hiro rolls his eyes and waves a hand, "I know they're so tolerant."

"You insolent commoner! I can have you thrown out of our kingdoms for such disrespect."

"I would _love_, absolutely _love_, like it would warm my heart to see you try." Hiro's eyes flash with a challenge as his grin grows toothier.

At the shift at her side, she looks over to find Carlos passing her. She blinks in surprise as he darts to Hiro's side.

"Hiro-" Carlos whispers as he reaches out and tugs on Hiro's sleeve, "Hiro, please. It's not worth it. Please-" His lip quivers as he stares up at him, his eyes begging him to walk away.

Hiro's eyes soften as he looks down at Carlos before he shakes his head. "No Chibi-chan, you're wrong." He grins as he ruffles his curls, "This is totally worth it."

"No, we're not." Carlos grabs him tighter, pulling his entire arm to his chest as he shakes his head, "Please, don't get thrown out."

"Yes, you are." Hiro disagrees firmly as he rests a hand on Carlos's head, "And I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

"Do you though?" Mal arcs an eyebrow, "Cause you're reminding me of one of the biggest, dickest, jackass I know right now." She huffs as she hugs herself tightly to hide the tremble, though she was embarrassed to realize there was no hiding it in her voice. Lilo reaches around her and gently pulls her back in a hug.

"Grammy?" Audrey frowns as she looks them over, "Maybe we should just-"

Queen Leah raises a hand to silence her.

Audrey closes her eyes, but nods and stands up straighter.

Hiro lifts his brow, "Now that was just rude." He observes. "She's just trying to save you the embarrassment of continuing this unbecoming conduct."

Queen Leah holds her hand up between them, "You're clearly a very intelligent boy, but I fear you've fallen for an enchantment the way our prince has." She turns her back on him and addresses the crowd again, "That's what we've welcomed back into our kingdom. Spells, potions, enchantments, curses, poison apples."

Hiro blinks as he attempts to step forward, only to find himself held firmly in place by Carlos. The boy was deceptively strong.

Chad steps up next to her. "These are bad kids, bad people. Do you really want to be in school with these villains?"

Evie blinks as she steps closer to Lilo and Mal, "We- we've done nothing wrong."

Chad turns on his heels to face Evie, "Don't act innocent you gold digger." He snorts before turning back to the camera, "That one-"

"Is going to be one of the most influential fashionistas of this nation in about five years so I'd watch how you continue, Chadwick." Hiro interrupts him as if daring him to continue.

"Do not interrupt me, I am a prince!" Chad snaps as he glares back at the group over his shoulder.

"Again? Is being royalty some kind of excuse here for being an open bigot? You two are about as important as white crayons as far as I'm concerned, and barely half as sharp as marbles if you think I don't see what you're doing. You fear mongers."

Mal lets out a sigh of relief as Jay steps in front of C and Hiro. This wasn't his first time stepping up to rescue the hapless idiot they found themselves with. The only difference was he wasn't defending him from her. Her smile softens as her eyes stayed glued to Jay's cool facade. If any one could diffuse these idiots, and the ticking time bomb that was Hiro, it was her second. Clearly, just like with the real T, her attempts were being swept to the side.

"Oh," Chad waves Hiro off as he points to the box being carried by the twiggy robot, "You got away with your other thefts so now you-

"Dude, I'd watch what you're about to say," Hiro warns as he slowly looks around at the gathered attack force with narrowed eyes, "and think about it really hard before you go tossing accusations around, because I can be pretty petty."

"Are you seriously going to defend that monster?" Chad rolls his eyes.

Hiro looks around in confusion for a moment, before his eyes settle on Queen Leah.

Oh fucking mother help her. It was getting worse.

Jay shakes his head as he turns his back on the group to face Hiro, "This is stupid man." He points to the man's side as he lowers his voice to a whisper, "And we're freaking the pup out."

Hiro takes a deep breath before letting it out, "Jay. Carlos. I need you to understand that it's not stupid to stand up to what's wrong. It's wrong to not stand up for what's right." He explains evenly as his eyes bounce from the boys to Queen Leah and her group of attack kids, "They can't treat you guys like this."

"I don't want you to get thrown out." Carlos shakes his head, still unable to look up.

"They can't throw me out."

"Oh yes, I can." Queen Leah glares, "Just like we should be forcing the king to send these kids back where they belong."

"Hey-O'-Whoop, there it is." Hiro claps his free hand to the one in Carlos's tight grip. "I'll be seeing you later Queenie," He nods at her. "But I think these kids have been unfairly harassed long enough." He stiffly mock bows, "This has been enlightening, I had no idea that some of the royalty here were so painfully ignorant. Ja ne busu obaasan."

Queen Leah frowns before she turns back to the crowd and camera, "We don't need an outsider who has taken to these villains telling us what is right or wrong. We lived the horror. We lived under the threats and the fear their parents wielded. And it's starting up once more. Even if these children had nothing to do, this time, with the problems around the school. Though I, personally, have misgivings about the validity of their clearance. They have corrupted fellow classmates, many attempted to take credit for the wrongdoings. Even they believed their perceived friends to be guilty. Why else would they falsely confess? And the threats against the students here. It's not just about the children of villains anymore. My own granddaughter's life is in danger simply because she attends a school that is allowing these children admittance. Once again, my family is in danger because of Maleficent."

"I am not my mother." Mal glares, her eyes flashing neon green as she stares at the crowd.

Audrey screams and backs away, "Her eyes!" She stutters out as her grandmother puts a hand over her heart in offense.

"You see? Like mother like daughter. Did you see her just try to enchant my granddaughter? Are we really going to let these deviants corrupt and put our children in danger."

Mal blinks before she looks away. Oh no! What the fuck had she done? Damn it.

* * *

"Oh, this situation looks lolo." Nani bites her lip as David pulls up to park beside Hiro's ship, "How far ahead of us were they?"

David sighs as they exit the car, "I should have made them look over the engine before we drove again." He rolls his eyes, "That's the last time I let Hiro take my car apart. We're lucky I knew the bolt was supposed to be tighter."

Ben steps out of his car, his eyes glued to the gathered crowd and his expression just as worried as theirs.

"I'm starting to wish we'd sent you on ahead brah." David shakes his head, "Kia only knows how much Hiro has needled- whatever this is."

The three push their way through the crowd.

"Howzit everyone?" David greets as he rushes up to Hiro, "Having a great Family Weekend?" What the hell had they just walked into? He looks around in confusion.

He frowns as Jay's eyes dart away from him.

"And who is this now?" Queen Leah demands as she stares him down.

Jay shakes his head as he steps in front of David and Hiro, "You don't need to worry about them, we're leaving." He holds his hands up defenselessly, "Sorry for the interruption your Highness."

David places his hand on Jay's shoulder and squeezes. Your highness? He takes a deep breath. So, this was a queen of one of the kingdoms, was it? Huh. Seriously, what had they missed? And why was this woman, this queen, so vehemently against them?

"Queen Leah," Ben greets with a forced smile as he rounds the group, "If you have any problems with my decree, I'd be happy to speak to you in a more appropriate venue. Where we can have a public discussion not filmed by my peers."

"Prince Ben. This is obviously a discussion that needs to be very public. You forced your decree on us, and look what it's done. The children attending this school are in danger."

"So far all it's confirmed for me is that Auradon is not the Utopia we've claimed it to be. It has flaws. Hatred, fear, and past grudges run deeper beneath the surface than I ever anticipated. The fact that someone would set these kids up in the hopes of getting them shipped back-" Ben shakes his head, "It's despicable. We have so much here, so many resources. And these kids never asked to be born to villains. They deserve the right to be here in Auradon just as much as any of us born after the barrier's erection." He states with deceptive calm. "And I assure you, as Prince and future king, we are doing everything possible to keep the students here at Auradon Prep safe. And I can assure everyone that we're still looking for the perpetrators of this hate crime. New safety measures _are _going to be put into place to better ensure the safety and wellbeing of the students."

"We've never had to put safety measures into place before. But now our children and grandchildren are facing the very real threat of guns being used to defend our way of life. Guns that can potentially hurt them, even kill them."

David looks up at the clouds dancing deceptively peacefully above them as he takes a deep breath. This woman, this queen was throwing everything out into the open in a way that made it look to the uninformed masses like it was the fault of these kids.

"And it's disgraceful that there are those so jaded by what the Villains did twenty years or more in the past that they can't see that these kids are not their parents. But it's clear-"

"Jaded? Ben, you are young and you do not know what life was like before we separated the evil from the good-"

"Excuse me!" Hiro snaps, "I thought you said it was rude to interrupt royalty. Last I checked the future king of the United Kingdoms of Auradon outranks has been Queens." He pulls Carlos protectively to his side. "So maybe you should let the prince finish talking before you prove yourself not only ignorant but a hypocrite as well."

Queen Leah's eyes narrow as she stares down Hiro, her face aghast.

"Do we know for sure they aren't loyal to their parents though?" Someone in the crowd calls out over the noise.

Queen Leah opens her hands as she frowns, "An excellent question," She turns back to Ben, "And one I feel should be fully investigated. On these four and any other child you deem to give a chance to ruin everything we've worked these past twenty years for."

Mal's eyes widen as she walks up to Ben and takes his hand to squeeze it. Her shoulders squared and back stiff.

"Ah yes," Leah folds her arms over her chest, "I've heard the rumors that you were dating the Daughter of Maleficent. I had hoped they were just that, rumors."

"Well, let me confirm for you. Mal and I are a couple, and I have complete faith in her. She, Carlos, Evie, and Jay are not here on their parent's behest, but thank you for bringing it up."

David stands taller, proud of the way Ben was handling the situation.

Ben turns with Mal, the two striking a regal silhouette, "As of tomorrow I will begin publishing letters about why Mal, her friends, and many of the children on the isle shouldn't be there. Letters written by the isle's resident journalist."

One girl's eyes brighten behind her camera, "Care to comment on the identity of the journalist?" She flicks her purple streaked ponytail back over her shoulder.

"Her name is Deez, daughter of Hades."

A low buzz travels through the crowd.

"He had a kid?" Megara snorts before she crosses her arms over her chest with a strange half-grin on her lips, "And she survived?"

"There's a demi-god on the isle?"

A deafening crash of literal thunder rolls through the crowd, effectively silencing everyone as they cower and cover their ears, leaving only four people standing.

"What have I told you about that?" Megara hits her daughter upside her head.

"Sorry," Mallora half apologizes, but looks to Ben in excitement "We have a cousin? When is she coming over?"

Ben sighs as he fights the urge to press against his ears, knowing it never helped them clear anyway, "Yes, and sorry that's still being debated."

"Bringing an untrained demigod over is yet another on a long list of bad ideas." Queen Leah shakes her head.

"Oh shut it," Megara juts her hips to the side, "My kids have been terrorizing this school for years while learning to control themselves. Time to pick a new damn argument."

"No one has made threats against your children, as undisciplined as they are."

"Not yet, but this is a witch hunt." Someone calls out. "You say one vk is bad. One demi-god is dangerous. Suddenly-" The woman claps her hands together above her head, "They all become dangerous! And it only snowballs from there. I know how these things work. I've been an outcast just for my heritage. You aren't even letting these kids prove themselves one way or another." The woman steps to just outside Queen Leah's circle of children, leveling her brilliant green eyes at the woman before she continues, "Where's the justice in that?"

Queen Leah furrows her brow for a moment, "This is not a witch hunt. Much as you would love another cause to shout for, Esmeralda. I am stating facts that every Auradon commoner and _royal _should be aware of. The crown can not continue to sweep dangerous matters under a rug to deal with at a later time."

"This is exactly how witch hunts start!"

"By putting the truth into the hands of the people?"

"No, by twisting the truth to suit the facts you're fabricating."

Queen Leah daintily chuckles, "My god Esmeralda, how can the truth and facts be twisted, they simply are. And I'm simply stating them. As a concerned grandmother, I am adding my concerns, but this is something everyone should be aware of. We don't know what was happening here at the school, or why it was happening, but we do know that there is evidence of guns being involved. This is a much bigger matter than the crown is making it out to be, and all of this is happening because of one change. One."

"Yeah, one change that scared some members of Auradon to set up sixteen-year-old kids! How is it their fault people on this side of the barrier can't accept change!" Esmeralda calls out as she starts making her way to the middle of the crowd, standing between their group and the group with the queen.

"It's not their fault at all." Queen Leah shakes her head before she turns to look at them with sad eyes, "But they can do something about it."

David grimaces. This woman was cold and calculating and willing to do what it took to drag these kids under and send them away, no matter what it took. It was cruel and ruthless to prey on their guilt like that.

Which meant she knew on a level these kids weren't evil. Or maybe she was just testing all options. What a bitch.

Jay sighs, dropping his chin to his chest before he steps back.

David quickly grabs his arms to steady him when he walks into him, frowning at the way he tensed up.

"So you expect this kingdom to succumb to terrorism? You would rather sacrifice children, banish them to hell, and give in to this tyranny? I get your scared and bitter, Queen Leah, but where's your patriotism!? Where's your pride?" Esmeralda huffs as she puts a hand on her hip and lifts her brow.

Queen Leah steps forward, clearly ignoring the other woman. "There is an obvious solution to this problem, and I am disappointed in you, Ben. The safety and welfare of our combined kingdoms should have more weight in your decisions."

"I am not sending them back. Nor am I segregating them. They are not the ones in the wrong here. The perpetrators are. And I, too, am disappointed." Ben shakes his head as he holds Mal closer to his side, "Disappointed that this is how some would welcome these kids to Auradon." He looks around at the crowd, at the cameras and recorders, "We're supposed to be the heroes. The good guys. Those who defeat evil. Not those, to paraphrase Esmeralda, who would bow to evil."

Queen Lean gestures to Ben and Mal, "Your stance is clear Ben, let evil into Auradon, and then let them take over. You are far too naive to remain impartial on this subject if you're already dating one of them and will not even stop for a moment to consider that this could be a plot against us."

"Are you deaf or just dense? I find at your age it could be either." Hiro snaps. "These kids haven't done anything wrong. I investigated the scene myself with the latest technology. Stop acting like this is their fault. Stop condemning them for a crime they didn't commit. Science doesn't lie! Agenda's do."

"According to you, they haven't done anything wrong. Fine, I'll accept that nothing can be proven yet. But villains are notorious for not getting caught until it's almost too late. There is too much uncertainty surrounding this, and you're asking me to risk my Audrey's life over your judgment." Leah shakes her head before she turns to Ben, "Over your blind faith. If you ever cared for her, you'd understand why I can't just take you at your word."

"If you're so worried about her, pull her out of the damn school!" Esmeralda snaps. "And let the real heroes of this school overcome this challenge."

Queen Leah shakes her head before she looks pointedly at Ben, "You promised that this pet project of yours would be handled fairly and with the discretion of the council. You've had time to prove your points, but we've heard nothing solid that supports your claims that there is good inside the children of villains. That they are worth the investment to give them a chance. Instead, we've been plagued with nothing but problems from the moment you first announced your plan."

"You want an investment? Support? I'll adopt this kid right now." Hiro snaps as he puts both arms around Carlos protectively. "I'm not letting his brain get wasted in your trash heap of bigoted slander and fear."

David sighs. Of course Hiro would drop their big plans out in the open for scrutiny before they'd even gotten a chance to run it by the royals in charge. Or more importantly, the kids whose lives would be affected.

"I'll adopt a kid!" Megara and Esmeralda's hands shoot up.

Mal furrows her brow as she looks over her shoulder before looking up at Ben, but he was too busy looking between the three adults offering their homes in disbelief.

Queen Leah shakes her head, "We'll see how this works out then." She gives them a small smile before she turns to Audrey, "Shall we go salvage what little time we have left of this weekend in peace?"

David raises a brow at the pointed remark.

"This isn't over Lady!" Hiro reaches around Carlos's hold on him to pull out a stack of cards and tosses them in the air. "Me. You. Debate. Good versus evil. Anytime, Anyplace."

Several of the girls rush from the crowd to grab one of his cards.

"Oh... Maybe should have thought that through a little more," Hiro chuckles lightly before he directs Carlos towards the entryway. "Come on chibi-chan."

Jay stares at them for a moment before he looks back to Ben and Mal and then over to Evie, who at some point had transferred her death grip off of Lilo and onto Nani. His eyes eventually look to David before dropping to the ground again, "Weird right." He states as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah brah." David nods before he puts a hand on his shoulder and starts guiding him to the school while Nani guided Evie. "Let's get somewhere we can talk about it, eh."

"Nothing to talk about." Jay shrugs, though he doesn't look back up.

"I respect that's your opinion." That woman was going to drive these kids, this kid, back to the isle if he wasn't careful.

"But it ain't mine," Nani adds with a stern glare at Jay. "You four didn't need to hear that ignorant rhetoric." She breathes out a litany of curses.

"We've heard worse." Jay sighs before he looks around, "Ben and Mal stay out there?"

"Yeah," Lilo nods, "Just another perk of being future rulers." She sticks out her tongue and fake gags. "Next time I'm bringing Stitch. He would have shown those royals a good time."

Jay sighs as he turns to look back toward the door.

"They need to learn how to handle this together," David points out as his hand tightens around Jay's shoulder, "and Carlos and Evie need you after that."

"I can go back if it would make you feel better Jay." Lilo offers.

"No!" Carlos shouts as Jay shakes his head.

Lilo holds up her hands, "Or-" the word lengthens in uncertainty until she smiles, "I can help you guys clean up your rooms."

"And not get sent away. Or threatened, or hurt, or threatened." Carlos shakes his head against Hiro's side.

Hiro chuckles and cups Carlos's face, pushing his cheeks together as he leans closer. "Aw, yes, so evil. So terrifying. So intimidating. Whatever will Auradon do with you on the loose ya shinamonrōru?"

Evie sniffs before she lets out a chuckle, "They couldn't find a single mean thing to say about you." She points out as she rests a hand on his back, "They can't possibly think you're bad."

"But what he said about you and Jay isn't fair or true. You guys didn't enjoy being that way. You had to be." Carlos pouts.

Jay shakes his head, "You're right, but that doesn't stop the fact that they have every right to think that, because I did act like that until-"

"My. Office." David redirects them firmly. They weren't going to be able to talk about this in their room until it was clean, and he wasn't sure he'd have the patience for that right now.

"Ah." Lilo turns to Carlos, "Can I borrow the cube?" She holds out her hand.

"Bag." Carlos sighs, stopping in the middle of the hallway as he lets go of Hiro with one hand. He shoves it into his bag and instantly pulls it out before he grabs Hiro again.

"Arigato, chibi-chan." Lilo swipes the cube. "C'mon Evie. Nani. Let's get that dress put up before Evie has a heart attack over it, we'll clean and then meet up with the boys after."

Evie blinks as she looks from Jay and Carlos to Lilo and Nani, "Yes. I'd feel better if I wasn't wrinkling it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fucking Leah.
> 
> She knows how to make an entrance, doesn't she?
> 
> These kids were seriously underprepared for this kind of attack. How can you defend yourself when you're already looked at as a threat? Talk about having your hands tied.
> 
> That back and forth though yo, it got intense.
> 
> Hiro and Leah clearly have very strong opinions on very opposing sides of the board.
> 
> And Leah is too old to know who Hiro is, and what he does for their country. Which is a lot, since he's the world's leading tech manufacturer and Auradon's moving away from magic, which is in that direction. But as Hiro exclaimed, Science doesn't lie, agenda's do.
> 
> Speaking of agenda's how did you like the cameo's this chapter? Megara, her daughter Mellora, and Esmeralda. Who didn't see those two speaking up for the broken and downtrodden? Sassy ass bitches.
> 
> What about Hiro playing fifty-two card pick up with his business cards?
> 
> And that huge fucking claim. "I'll adopt this one right now."
> 
> And then Esmeralda and Megara's reactions?
> 
> Beautiful amIright?
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	35. Ohana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday Descendants!
> 
> Hope you all are having a good week. Twisted and I are certainly happy with the way our writing has progressed this week. We got soo much work done on Book three... And we plotted out a great deal of Books four, five, six, and we're lining up our ideas for seven. Just in case you thought we weren't taking this seriously.
> 
> But back to the current story.
> 
> David and Hiro have taken charge of Jay and Carlos while Nani and Lilo take Evie back to her room start working on the mess left behind after the investigation, leaving Ben and Mal to try and salvage the situation created on the school lawn.
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> -Dark-

Jay frowns as he walks into David's familiar office.

Without thought, he walks over to the large, heavy wooden table near the window before he braces his fists on the edge of it, cracking his knuckles in the process.

It was a familiar routine when he was this upset. When the pain in his chest throbbed like it had its own pulse.

He takes a deep breath, or at least that was what he was telling his body to do.

But it wasn't working. The room was wavering in and out of focus as he pressed his knuckles harder into the edge of the table. But it felt different this time.

What was going on?

He had no idea how things worked here, but on the isle, pissing someone that loud and proud off was sure to bite them in the ass. He wasn't so sure it was any different here if Ben and Mal had been forced to stay out there and deal with it.

What had Hiro been thinking? He had been so happy at first to see one of the adults defend them so publically and then…

And then Hiro had gone and pulled a T.

He was kicking himself for being amused by it. Carlos looked like he could have passed out at any moment. And for good fucking reason. Who taunted a queen like that? Who would be that fucking bold? That stupidly reckless?

Usually, those questions ended with a single name.

T.

But no, this time it was Hiro. Carlos had an interesting type when it came to the people who ended up wanting to protect him. It would be endearing if they weren't all fucking idiots.

Because that was exactly what they'd gathered since coming to Auradon. Idiots. The tightness in his chest lessons slightly at the humorless chuckle that escapes his lips.

Ben might be the only possible exception to that. And even then, the way he reminded him of Deez so often- No, he was also clearly an idiot. He just hadn't done anything truly stupid... yet.

Still. It just felt so strange… It felt natural. Protect the stupid brat from being an idiot.

Ugh. He didn't have a word for whatever it was. But it reminded him of all the times he had to step in front of T to protect him from himself when they were with Mal.

Maybe it was useful. Or, maybe it was the homesick David warned him he could be feeling.

Watching Hiro made him think of T, made him think of both good and bad times. It made him as sad as it made him happy. It was confusing, and the confusion clouded his mind. Made the tightness come and go.

What the fuck? He closes his eyes as he grinds his knuckles further into the table. Why? What had they done? He struggles to pull in a deep breath again, but chokes as a tear betrays him.

And then there was what the queen said. That they could do something about the threats against the school. Something useful.

"That's one serious looking face, brah." David points out as he squeezes his upper arm. "And after that scene, I doubt I'll like where your thoughts are at."

He looks down at David's hand on his arm before he wipes his face with his shoulder and turns away, not caring that David easily followed the movement, "I'm fine."

"Fine, eh?" David eyes him over carefully before he sighs with a small nod of his head. "Ya sure bout that brah?"

Jay nods, "Yep, more worried about our pup right now." He struggles to pull in a breath as he grabs the table behind him. He leans back as he eyes Hiro leaning against the door with Carlos still hanging onto him.

Hiro hesitantly unwraps his arms from around Carlos, watching him as he waits for the smaller boy to separate from him. When Carlos doesn't respond the man shrugs.

With ease, he secures Carlos to his chest before walking over to the couch to carefully fall back into it, "Whatta bigoted bitch. Sorry, chibi-chan." He settles, resting his head against the arm of the couch as he absently rubs Carlos's back.

"She said she was going to send you away," Carlos blinks as he stares blankly at Hiro, "She's a Queen!" His voice becomes thin, "She said she's sending us all away."

"She doesn't have the power to do that." Hiro shrugs. "She just wanted to intimidate and scare you guys. They're nothing but empty threats."

Jay takes a slow, deep breath as he shakes his head. It didn't sound like an empty threat.

His eyes narrow. It sounded like a warning. Like she was warning them to do the right thing. Warning him. She'd look right at him when she said it.

He hadn't thought about the fact that anyone wanting to get to them could hurt others. On the isle, no one would have been stupid enough to get in the way. Well, no one except fucking T. He sighs. But here? In Auradon? He bites his lip as he taps his fists against the edge of the table. Here, he'd already seen people throw themselves in the way of trouble. Roy, Doug. Fuck even Lonnie was stupid reckless. His knuckles whiten even more. Could they _really _get people killed just because they stayed?

"You okay pup?" That was more important to him right now. He was honestly surprised Carlos wasn't rubbing his skin raw or attempting to clean Hiro's jacket. Carlos needed help right now. He needed the attention and care. He shrugs David's hand off his arm as he crosses them in front of his chest.

Carlos blinks a couple of times as his brow furrows. After a moment he looks around before blushing, "Sorry." He quickly pulls back, practically throwing himself to the other side of the couch.

Hiro chuckles with a lazy shrug, "It's no big, chibi-chan." He sits up and hangs his head over the back of the couch. "Sorry for rising to the bait." He breathes out heavily as he rubs his neck, "But I am not sorry for what I said."

"You-" Carlos pulls his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them tightly, "You're not from here-

Hiro holds up his hand, "Chill chibi-chan, she can't kick me out." He grins as he twists on the couch, crossing his legs before he leans closer and holds up a finger, "One. I am way too rich for that."

You could be too rich to fear getting thrown out? Jay furrows his brow, unsure if Hiro was simply placating them, or was telling the truth.

He grins before he holds up a second finger, "Two. My company is at least seventy-five percent of the tech trade for the entire UKA. They're not throwing that away over her pettiness."

That made a little more sense. Carlos raved about this man for the past few days they'd been together. He was a top scientist, head of the top tech school in the world. He knew what the next big breakthrough would be before the people inventing it even had their concepts fully formed.

"Three," he dramatically throws up a third finger, "I'm an ambassador from my country to five of the kingdoms within the UKA."

That one shocked him. How could anyone like T be trusted with keeping the peace between countries and kingdoms?

He adds the fourth finger with a shit-eating grin, "And Four. I provide over ninety percent of the research and development contracts for tech within their military-" He shrugs as he drops his hand onto Carlos's head to ruffle his curls, "Which is probably what I should have started with."

Jay furrows his brow as he watches Hiro. "So you're a big power too?" Maybe that was their biggest problem. They had no idea who held power and how that power could be used against them.

"Eh," Hiro shrugs, "Pretty much."

"But that doesn't mean _you're _safe." Jay swallows before he looks up at David, only to quickly look away again. The guy had a Deez-like ability to connect dots sometimes, and he didn't want his dots connected right now.

"No, they're protected too." Hiro assures, "They were invited here by not only the big FG, but they're under Queen Belle's protection. And before either of you spaz again, Lilo is here under mine."

"So, she can't force any of you out?" Jay asks, hating how uncertain his voice sounded.

"Honestly brah, I don't think she knows who Hiro is." David rubs his neck, "And it's not like Belle or Fairy Godmother announced us coming. And, speaking of that there's something we need to talk about..." He sighs, "Because we-" He chuckles, "Well, Hiro, figured out how to do something by Auradon's books."

"Do what?" Jay looks Hiro over.

Hiro smiles as he turns to Carlos. "Legally adopt you."

Jay looks to Carlos, but sighs when the other boy doesn't look up, "Okay? So, what does that mean?"

"Oh." David shakes his head, "Sorry, that's my bad brah. In this case, adoption would mean your parents' rights over you are severed, so someone else can come and look out for your well being."

"It would be the easiest solution to keeping you guys from getting sent back."

"You said you'd adopt Carlos in front of Queen what the fuck ever and she didn't even flinch."

"That's how I know she has no idea who the fuck I am." Hiro shoots him another shit-eating grin, "Old people and idiots never do."

Carlos peeks his head up, "Wait, I um, I don't think I understand," He furrows his brow, "How? Like, my uh, my," He shivers as he presses his back further into the couch, "She's, you know-"

"Well, that's where David and Nani come in." Hiro grins as he scoots closer to Carlos and wraps an arm around the hunched boy's shoulders.

"As your counselors, we can attest your parents aren't fit to raise children and will swear it in the eyes of the court." David volunteers.

Jay folds his arms over his chest, "So, if you do that, Carlos would be safe because Hiro and Lilo agree to look out for him?"

David grins as he nods his head, "Yeah," He agrees. "If you guys were into it, we were gonna find guardians for the girls."

"I'd feel better if they were safe." Jay shrugs, "So yeah. I mean, other people volunteered, so why not ask." He drops his arms to grip the table behind him, "Nothing changes right?"

"Not quite, you'd have to spend some time with us, though we'll have to make sure the people we find for the girls don't mind round-robining the bunch of you sleepover style," David adds with a grin.

"But that would only really be during the summer and holidays. Think of it more as we're trying to guide you guys to be successful here. Or even where we're from, eventually."

"Like, I'd get to visit you?" Carlos looks up at Hiro.

"Like, you'd have your own room and shit." Hiro nods.

Carlos blinks, "My own room? Like a real room? Like the ones we have here in the dorms?"

Hiro blinks, his eyes narrowing before he nods. "Except better."

"How?" Carlos's eyes widen, "How can something be better?"

"Oh, Chibi-chan, you have no idea." Hiro chuckles, "But I don't want to bribe you into it."

"He has to agree?" Jay asks as he watches Carlos pull out his phone.

"Of course brah, enough has been taken away from you guys without your consent."

"Wait!" Carlos blinks before he jumps up off the couch with his phone excitedly grasped in his hand as he points at it, "You want us to be like a fam-" he turns the phone back, his eyes scanning the screen as if he couldn't believe what he was reading, "like you'd be my dad? And, and Lilo would be like a mmm- a mom?"

"I mean if you're cool with that type of relationship, that's what-"

Jay chuckles as Carlos flings himself back at Hiro with a loud thump and wraps his arms around him again, "I don't understand why, but yeah." He nods against Hiro's side, "Yeah, I think I want that."

Hiro's eyes light up as he gives Carlos a toothy grin, "Us too, Chibi-chan." He rubs the back of his neck nervously as the other pulls the boy close. "But uh, can you react like this again for Lilo? When she asks? Cause she's going to be so mad she missed this."

David chuckles as he turns back to Jay, "So, what do you think? Wanna join our ohana?"

"Me?" Jay furrows his brow, "Hiro said Carlos."

"You never said it," Hiro snorts. "Baka!"

Jay tilts his head to the side before he looks up at David, "Baka?"

"Idiot." Hiro offers.

"Tch." Jay snorts. The irony.

"Sometimes," David rubs his neck sheepishly before he turns to face Jay, "I know it might suck losing me as your counselor, but Cobra is awesome, and we would love to have you as part of our ohana."

"You?" Jay questions, not entirely sure he understood what was happening. "Wait. You- You and Nani? Want to adopt _me_?"

"Yeah brah," David smiles lazily. "If you want us," he puts a hand over his heart before he gestures with it to Jay, "we want you." His eyes brighten, "You'd make an excellent addition to our ohana."

Jay furrows his brow, "But I wouldn't be able to talk to you anymore?"

"Well, not officially as your counselor, but as your guardian or your dad, whatever you decide, I can always listen and offer advice."

"Oh." Jay drops his eyes to his feet. He wasn't even sure what to say. Why would anyone want to include him in their already awesome family? Carlos and Hiro? He totally saw that; could see them taking things apart and putting them back together for the rest of forever. But him?

David and Nani thought he'd make a good addition to their family? How? David had seen him at his weakest. Had seen him scream and cry through it. Why would he want him? Why? It baffled him. Why would anyone want him? "Why would _you _want _me_?" He asks without conscious thought.

"Oh, Iki brah." David slowly reaches out and rests a hand on his shoulder, "For so many reasons. We want you because you're an amazing kid. You're resourceful. You're open-minded. You're the most protective, caring person I think I've ever met. You're a good fit for us and our interest in sports. You're on par with me on video games. You're constantly hyper-aware of how those you care about are feeling, and do your best to correct it when it's anything less than happy, healthy and safe. You were willing to dive into our counseling sessions head first to show the rest of your family it was okay. Because you're incredibly selfless. You're always making sure you're doing the right thing, even when it's not the easiest path to choose. You're constantly challenging-"

"My dude, I can see you blushing." Hiro chuckles, "You want him to stop you should stop him because I promise he can, and will, keep going."

Jay bites his lip as he looks up to David, "If you're sure," He sighs before he looks away, "and you don't care that I'm a wreck-"

"You're not a wreck brah, you're just letting yourself feel your emotions for the first time. It's overwhelming. That and the responsibility you place on your shoulders." David grins as he looks Jay over, "Your spirit reminds me of Nani."

Jay pulls in a deep breath. After everything. After all the things he'd said while they'd been at the beach house. After fighting him in the grip of nightmares. After all the fucking times he'd cried on him. After all that, David- David and Nani- still wanted him.

And he wanted it too. Without even fully understanding it, he wanted it. Wanted to be part of their family. Wanted his family to be a part of theirs.

He grimaces as he looks back up, "Seriously?" Was this too good to be true?

"Seriously." David grips his upper arms with both hands, forcing them face to face, "Jay, Nani and I have talked about it at length, and we _really_ want you in our ohana."

"And Mal? Evie?" Jay shakes his head, "What about them? I can't-" He drops his eyes again, "They have to be safe first."

"That's completely understandable." David grins, "And I figured you were gonna say that. At the moment, we're still searching for the best matches for the girls. But, we just needed to know if you guys would even be interested in it."

Jay looks back up, "You wanted to know if we were interested?"

"Of course brah, after everything you guys have been through, I wouldn't have proceeded with this without you saying you want it too. It's your choice," David rubs his thumbs over Jay's arm encouragingly, "you're in charge here."

"I need to say I want to be part of your family?" Jay blinks before he looks down, the colorful patterns on David's shirt swirling as the last of the tension in his chest vanishes.

"You don't have to say shit, just nod or shake your head muscles." Hiro chuckles.

"I-" Jay pulls David into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him as he nods against his chest, "Who the fuck would be lolo enough to not want that?"

David laughs as he hugs him back. "Mahalo Jay, mahalo."

* * *

"Ooh, that's a good picture of Stitch." Lilo grins as she taps on her phone and passes it to Evie.

"Stitch is such a wonderful name for-" Evie pauses as she stares at a six-legged small ball of blue fluff and huge eyes holding a car over its head with one arm. "That's not a dog." She blinks. What an odd-looking creature. "But I love his coloring."

"Well, no. He's not a dog." Lilo laughs as she tucks a long length of her multi-colored streaked hair behind her ear, "But then again, I've never been very normal, so when Nani said we could get a dog..." She trails off with a smile.

"You ended up with- Oh." Evie blinks in surprise. Nani had been being serious when she said her family was different and alien. Like for real outer space aliens. Like she got that they'd arrived in a rocket ship, but aliens existed? What was their fashion like? Did they use leather? What was the shade of their color schemes? Did they wear clothes? This one certainly wasn't. Were there more advanced stitching patterns? Sewing machines? Needles?

She wanted so badly to ask.

"A Stitch." Lilo shrugs before she rolls her eyes, "And then a whole lotta crazy additions to our ohana."

"Normal is boring you lolo." Nani chuckles warmly as she finishes folding a length of fabric around its bolt before she sets it back on Evie's sewing shelf. "What picture is she showing you?" She continues to chuckle as she peers over Evie's shoulder, "Oh, I remember when you took this one. It was when we told David that Stitch was an alien. I bet the next one is of David spewing his drink out of his nose."

"Yep!" Lilo leans in closer to Evie and taps the edge of the screen until a picture of David, looking not much older than she was, pops up. A very surprised younger David who did indeed have some kind of liquid spurting from his nose. It also looked like Lilo captured him in the middle of a laugh.

Nani sighs, "You've always had a talent for ill-timed photos."

"I think it captures his fun side." Lilo shrugs as she muses over the image, "He laughed about it. He didn't freak out or get scared. He said it explained everything."

Evie chuckles as she looks the photo over. "I've only seen one person do that before," Her eyes sparkle. T, the day Mal accused him of sabotaging her mother's bonds with the goblins and was covertly ordering them to do his bidding after she found him talking with one. The emotions that had slid over his face had been priceless. Amusement that shifted to surprise to pain and confusion. It was the only reason she'd joined in with the laughter herself. It had even stopped Mal short.

"Anyone we know?" Nani asks as she plops down on the bed with her and Lilo.

"Unfortunately, no." She smiles, "Though if you ask Mal she would probably say you're lucky you don't." She chuckles daintily into her hand.

"Sounds like exactly the kind of person I want to know." Lilo smirks, "Anyone who makes that girl uncomfortable and lives seems interesting."

"You're not wrong," Evie's eyes brighten with the memories of T waltzing into their hangout unannounced. The exasperation and look of frustration on Mal's face as she cussed him out. She knew Mal though, and the fact she never kicked the boy out spoke volumes. "Their relationship was tenuous, at best."

"Ah." Nani pats Evie gently on the shoulder, "I look forward to meeting him one day."

Evie's smile slips from her face, "After this setup, I wouldn't be surprised if we never see them again, at least not on this side of the barrier." She sighs as her eyes drop to her lap. "That Queen doesn't like the thought of us being here. And what if she's right? What if what she said is true? I don't want to put other people at risk."

Nani's hand on her shoulder squeezes, "Evie-"

"That's completely lolo." Lilo shakes her head as she slides from the bed to kneel in front of her, "You listen to me. _You _are not putting people at risk. _You _are doing nothing to hurt anyone. The moment you start thinking that is the moment _they, _whoever they are, win." She shakes her head before she leans closer and tucks a perfectly coiled curl behind Evie's ear, "You are just a girl, a remarkably talented and beautiful girl, but just a girl trying to go to school and learn. You've come from a hard life, I know I don't even know the half of it, but I can see the steel in your spine. Still, your past doesn't have to be the end-all definition of you." She takes one of Evie's hands, "Don't let _them _define who you are, what you are, and what you want."

Nani smiles down at her sister, "Well said."

Evie's nose crinkles. She wasn't as competitive as some of her friends. She didn't mind losing if it meant not having to work up a sweat and ruin her make-up. But the conviction in Lilo's tone was poignant. What type of VK would she be if she didn't step up to a challenge?

She didn't want to go back to the isle. She just knew her mother would starve her for days if she saw how much weight she'd put on since coming here. She wasn't sure T or Deez would be willing to help her anymore after being left to fend for themselves.

No. She didn't want things to go back to the way they had been. She wanted her friends to come here. She wanted them to have fresh food. She wanted them to see how green nature was, and feel the sun on their skin. To swim in clean water. To not worry about their OVs.

She'd rather face the unknown any day if it meant that. Meant them being safe, well safer than they were on the isle.

Besides, she just knew if T was here there wouldn't be a threat. He'd skip school and hunt down the people that were threatening them. That's just the type of person he was. He'd probably even find a gun of his own. She'd bet her sewing machine on it. No. Her make-up, that's how confident she was.

T had really taken to his monikers of 'Shadow' and 'Ghost'. She couldn't count the number of times she'd called out for him randomly in the dark when she felt uncomfortable. More than half the time he did pop out of nowhere and walked her home. She knew it always made him upset that she 'knew' he was there, but she was always too embarrassed to correct him.

She sits up straighter. "I don't want to be sent back. And I don't want to ruin other people's chances of joining us." She sits up straighter, "And, I know I'm a wicked seamstress and designer. And I _am _a princess, even if it's just of the isle. I _know _that I don't want my friends to live in such a harsh environment, and I know I _will _eventually become the number one designer in Auradon."

A warm smile spreads over Nani's lips, "All good things to know, wouldn't you say?"

The three jump and turn towards the sound of the bedroom door slamming.

"Mal?" Nani's brow furrows as she releases Evie's shoulder and stands.

"Dammit! Why are you here? I thought you were with the boys?" Mal groans as her eyes flicker from her normal green to glowing neon back several times.

"M!" Evie jumps up from the edge of her bed, narrowly avoiding Lilo as she rushes to Mal's side. She'd never seen Mal's eyes flicker so much. What had happened? Did the impromptu interview go that bad?

Lilo and Nani exchange a look before Lilo sighs, "Hey Evie," She wipes her hands on her jeans as she stands, "you wanna help me dispatch C.A.B in the boy's room and then grab some grub?" She grins as she snatches her phone up from the bed, "I can show you my Lolo Voodoo doll line, talk about my first sewing projects and how bad they are compared to your craft."

"Oh, sure." Evie hesitantly nods at Lilo before she turns back to Mal, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Mal closes her hands into tight fists at her sides, "Fan-fucking-tastic. I'm not sure why the hell my eyes are flickering so fucking much, and always at the worst fucking time! I lost my fucking temper in the fucking cafeteria in front of Jane and Audrey, and I don't fucking know where Ben was, but with my fucking shitty ass luck, he saw it too. And now I look like even more of a fucking villain than I did before. When all I did was take my spell off Jane! But I'm fine. Fan-fucking-tasticly fine." She huffs haughtily before she groans.

"Oh." Evie sighs before she hugs her tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Mal," Nani steps forward. "Your eyes are just part of who you are, there's nothing wrong with them or you. They don't make you evil."

"Tell that to all the people screaming because I'm _obviously _casting curses." Mal growls as she carefully separates herself from Evie, "Thanks E," she holds her hand up sternly, "maybe later I'll even appreciate it." She snaps.

Nani waves her hand aside, "But you weren't, and that's what matters."

"Is it? Because I'm pretty fucking sure the image is all that fucking matters here, just like it was all that mattered on the isle." Mal breathes heavily as she puffs her cheeks, "It's all that ever matters. We were idiots to think otherwise! Because now my image is that I'm a fucking monster that goes around spelling princes to make them fucking fall in love with me and cursing the rest of the school into being idiots. Which they seemed to have already been idiots, so I'm not sure how that's my fucking fault!" She shakes her head, "But I see you're all busy, sorry for barging in, I'll go to the boy's room."

"We were actually just leaving-" Evie holds up her hands as she inches to stand closer to the door, "To activate C.A.B. in the boy's room."

"Yep. Little bot did a good job in here." Lilo nods as she surveys the room, "Pack it up CAB, we're heading out."

The little robot nods before it condenses into a small cube again.

Mal growls before she walks over to her bed and flops onto it, hiding her face in her pillow. Damn it.

She was doing so fucking well keeping her temper in check. Then she'd gone and snapped under the pressure making her look every bit as evil as they said.

What if her actions got them sent them back to the isle? She'd never be able to forgive herself. Not that she'd survive her mother's wrath. If they got sent back with no way of getting their OVs out they were all going to be as good as dead.

Fucking Diablo. Why? Why did it have to be Queen Leah out of all the Royals that could have confronted them? Anyone else and she would have been more composed.

Damn her shit fucking luck. Jay was going to be so fucking pissed at her for fucking this up. She groans.

Fuck! She groans again.

What if Ben witnessed that? What the fuck was he going to think? Why the fuck had she unspelled Jane's stupid fucking hair. Damn her pettiness to fucking hell.

Nani nods towards Evie and Lilo and gestures towards the door and shoos them.

Once they leave Nani turns back to the girl hiding her face in her bed, "Mal-"

"I don't want to talk about this." Mal huffs.

"That's okay. I just wanted to let you know I'm staying in the room with you." Nani walks over to Evie's bed, her eyes lingering on Mal as she begins to smooth the plush comforter and organize the small pile of pillows, "And if you do decide you want to talk, I'm here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who saw that coming?
> 
> David and Nani wanting to adopt Jay.
> 
> Hiro and Lilo wanting to adopt Carlos.
> 
> *nudges shoulder* Huh, huh? *nudges shoulder* Did that put a smile on any of your beautiful faces?
> 
> What about E's introspection?
> 
> I mean don't get me wrong the scene with the boys was pretty heavy, but what did you think of Hiro and David explaining their intentions?
> 
> Expect the next three or so to be just as short.
> 
> That being said… Jay and Carlos are going to be cousins! Ain't that exciting?
> 
> Any guesses as to who's going to end up adopting Mal and E? We'd love to hear your guesses.
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	36. What a Rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> Happy Monday. Let me start by saying I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long.
> 
> Please enjoy, and don't kill us...
> 
> -Dark-

Jay shuffles awkwardly as he watches Fairy Godmother fret at her computer. Was this it? Were they getting sent back?

Was it too late to take the fall for everything to keep the others safe?

"I'm so sorry about what happened earlier." Fairy Godmother presses a hand to her heart, "Queen Leah does not speak for everyone here in Auradon, and she certainly does not speak for me." Her warm eyes travel over each of their faces, "I truly hope you four know that."

Jay slowly nods once he sees no one else was even paying attention, "Thank you. We all really appreciate it." He gives her a small smile. It didn't sound like the start of a conversation that would end with them back on the isle.

Was David right? Did they _really _have so many people on their side? People willing to fight alongside them to keep them in Auradon? The thought still staggered him.

It didn't help that he was still overwhelmed by Hiro and David's news.

Adoption? A new family?

He was happy for Carlos. He'd never seen someone capture the pup's respect and admiration so quickly. And it would probably be good for him to have someone like Hiro and his wife looking out for him.

But he wasn't going to let himself look forward to being a part of David and Nani's ohana yet. Not until he knew for sure that Mal and Evie were also safe.

"Though with that being said," Fairy Godmother's smile tightens, "I- I am obligated to offer you this special um-" She presses her lips together before she continues, "treat. For Family Week. To wrap up the weekend."

Carlos's head snaps up, "Family weekend treat?" He asks skeptically.

"Um, well yes. Since there's so much uh- Distance between you and your-" She sighs, "parents."

Carlos's eyes widen and he whimpers as he grabs Jay's arm, "We're not going to visit are we?"

"Oh no!" Fairy Godmother quickly holds up her hands, "No no dear one. Nothing like that. It's just a video chat."

"Video?" Evie asks, her voice thin as she pulls her compact out and frantically checks her makeup, "Oh no, I need to completely start over. Should I change? What am I saying? Of course I need to change! This isn't presentable at all."

"If you want to take a few moments before the call that's fine dear." Fairy Godmother frowns as she watches Evie fret over her face.

Mal reaches over and takes her hand, "You look stunning as usual."

"But I've also gained weight M-" Evie closes her eyes as she grabs Mal's arm, "She'll notice that."

"Evie-" Fairy Godmother blinks, her face pinching as if she were in pain, "You look gorgeous. Much healthier than when you came over." Her face briefly reflects her regret. "We all assumed you four might get homesick. Before you got here. It's in the invitations that every family week we celebrate they'll be able to contact you."

"Great." Mal crosses her arms defiantly as she turns to look at Jay, "Right?"

Jay nods once before he looks back to Fairy Godmother, "So, when do we have to talk to them?"

"It's being set up now, in one of the AV rooms." Fairy Godmother forces a smile. "I didn't want to ramp up your anxieties by making you wait, though if you need to take some time beforehand that is, understandable."

Jay nods as he pulls Carlos to his side to hide the fact he was shaking, "Thank you."

"Please, don't thank me for this." Fairy Godmother frowns.

"For not making us wait." Jay smiles, "I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"Oh." Fairy Godmother's face brightens and she manages to smile warmly as she rounds her desk, "I'm so glad I made the right call on that." She opens the door leading out of her office, "Well then, let's get to the AV room." She nods to each of them encouragingly as they file past, "And after-" She takes a deep breath, "Afterwards we can get you guys settled with some hot chocolate and cookies."

"That sounds great Fairy Godmother." Jay smiles as he continues to pull Carlos alongside him, "I think that's something we can look forward to." He gently shakes Carlos's shoulder, "Right pup?"

Carlos only nods.

Jay falls back a little once Fairy Godmother starts leading the way, "Just breathe for me," He whispers encouragingly, "it's gonna be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen." He pulls out his phone, smiling when he sees Mal up ahead with Evie doing the same thing.

Great minds do think alike.

* * *

Today was either a PR nightmare or hail mary depending on how the press involved decided to spin their stories. It wasn't the best feeling, but he had faith that his kingdom would see reason. If only because of the articles Deez had so painstakingly written.

He chews his lip. _Four_.

They could only bring over four more this summer. It wasn't nearly enough. Mal wasn't wrong. It would take years to get all the kids off the isle. There had to be a way to get more of them over quicker. Somehow. He just needed to find it.

But for now, he still wasn't sure what to do about which four to bring over next. Mal and Jay wanted to bring T over, but if what they said was true that would prove difficult. He didn't want to send Jay back to the isle but… If both of them were so convinced he wouldn't come without Jay going to collect him… He groans. He never wanted them to have to step foot in that place again. But with the circumstances being what they were.

He shakes his head before his thoughts could get too dark.

He wanted Deez here. But he knew there was no way she would come without the rest of her family. And he wouldn't want to do that to her again anyways. He lets out a low growl. Why was the council pushing this so hard? Were his people really this scared of children? It made something in his chest constrict. He knew that her writing would help their cause if he could just talk to her.

How were they supposed to pick just four?

Not that it mattered right now because they would have, unfortunately, a couple of months to think about it.

He blinks when he hears trumpets going off. A frown pulls at his lips in trepidation and he sighs before he picks it up. He smiles when he sees it's Mal.

**We have to talk to our parents?**

**What the shit is this?**

Oh no. His smile falls. How did- He blinks.

He vaguely remembered something about that when he'd first worked to draw up the agreement and acceptance letters to the families once he'd finalized which children would be in the first group to be brought over.

But now he was regretting it. They shouldn't have to talk to their parents if they didn't want to, and by her text, Mal didn't want to.

Damn it.

**I'm on my way.**

**U don't have to do this.**

**None of you do.**

* * *

**Heading 2 video chat with OVs.**

**Might b sos?**

David narrows his eyes as he reads over the text before he turns on Jay's tracker. What did he mean by video chat with those people? Why would anyone okay that? He shakes his head as he closes his laptop.

He was working on emails, unusual as it was for him to be the one writing them. But, these emails were important. He and Nani were reaching out to people Ben believed would be good families for the girls.

He'd continue his half of the list later. It was important, but so was getting to these kids and stopping this sure to be a catastrophe.

He bolts from his office and skids down the hall, grateful he'd stayed after Jay's declaration of needing to be the last to be adopted.

**Keep Carlos breathing for me.**

**Already on it.**

**M is keeping E from getting sick.**

**And makeup-ing.**

**Of course u are.**

**B there asap brah.**

**Appreciate both of u.**

**Ty 4 understanding**

**NP. I got u.**

* * *

Jay lets out a sigh of relief before he pulls Carlos tighter to his side, "David is coming."

"So is Ben," Mal frowns. "E, C, if you don't want to be here, you don't have to be."

Evie draws in a deep breath, "But you're both staying?"

Jay and Mal look at each other before they turn to her and nod.

"Yep." Mal sighs.

"Then I'm staying." Evie holds her chin up.

"Me too." Carlos nods, his voice softer than it had been in a long time, "But, can I stay in the back?" He bends to grab Dude and holds him to his chest.

Jay smiles as Dude whines before he licks Carlos's face in concern.

Mal reaches over and ruffles his hair, "Of course ya can. You and the little pup."

"Thanks."

"Me too?" Evie sighs as she bites her bottom lip

"Of course princess." Jay grins at her encouragingly.

Fairy Godmother takes a deep breath, pressing her hand to her chest before she opens the door to a small classroom, "Here you go. We wanted to make sure you had plenty of privacy."

The four nod as they file past her.

"Just hit the big button on the remote that's sitting on the desk there. Everything else should be set up. If not, I'm sure Carlos will know what to do." She smiles warmly, "It hasn't escaped my notice that you're quite the techie."

"Kay…" Mal takes a deep breath before leading the other three into the room. When she gets to the remote she picks it up hesitantly.

"Take your time, no need to start until you're all ready." Fairy Godmother blinks a few times, as if dust had flown into her eye, "And I'll just leave the door ajar then?"

"Yes." Mal nods absently before she looks up over Carlos's and Evie's heads to meet his gaze.

He nods as he maneuvers Evie and Carlos behind the two of them. They both cross their arms defiantly as they stared at the monitor in apprehension, Mal's shoulder bumping against him in their closeness.

He bites his lip, taking a deep breath before he tilts his chin up.

Her gulp for air was audible as she hits the button with a sigh.

The screen suddenly lights up grey.

"Seriously, I have no, and I _mean _no fucking idea what's wrong with it." A familiar voice grumbles.

Senior? His stomach drops. What the fuck was Senior doing with their parents? This wasn't good. What if they had summoned Deez as a favor and were going to threaten and torture her in front of them.

He swallows hard as his eyes meet Mal's equally confused gaze.

What the fuck was going on?

The grey on the screen shifts.

"Maybe it can only receive calls or something?" Another voice faintly chimes in.

Mal narrows her eyes, "What the actual fuck?"

Jay lets out a low growl. He better have misheard that voice.

"What's that? Hello?"

The screen shifts, the grey blurring for a moment before they find themselves staring at Hades.

"Really? This is what Auradon considered a special treat?" He purses his lips to the side and pffts.

Mal and Jay exchanged confused glances.

"Like you _actually _want to talk to those assholes? Am I right or am I right?" Hades laughs as he holds a hand up, "Just kidding, of course I'm right." He presses a hand to his chest, "God."

Jay turns as the door opens, sighing in relief as David and Ben join them.

"But wow," Hades rolls his eyes as he props his cheek into his palm, "what ah rip…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a fucking rip, AmIright?
> 
> We know you guys were hoping/expecting this scene.
> 
> *smirks*
> 
> Did we deliver?
> 
> What do you guys think is happening?
> 
> Who do you think was with senior?
> 
> And so concludes 'A Crack in the Mask'. We'll post an update once we release 'Cracks in the Mask'.
> 
> Till then, ja ne!
> 
> With much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	37. Book 3 is now up

Book 3- Cracks in the Mask is now posted. We hope to see you there :)


End file.
